Demons from My Past
by evenstar lady
Summary: Byakuya has lived everything there is to live for a thousand years, being a powerful and skilled demon. Then his path crosses fatefully with a headstrong human girl, and he realizes he might not have lived... or loved long enough. AU ByaRuki fic, rated M.
1. Harsh Acquiantance

**Hello, it's me, evenstar lady! :D I just finished my presentation last Wednesday in front of the professors (and mine was the only presentation where the examiners asked no questions but instead gave advice, and I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. All they tell me is that I overwork myself and my project is too big for one student. XD). So after the presentation, I'm cooling off a bit and de-stressing the way I de-stress best: writing fanfics!! :D And a new fanfic at that! This doesn't mean I'm leaving "To Win You Back", no. I just feel I would need to allocate more time to write TWYB (and that would take me at least a couple hours) so I just figured I'd leave it for a while and do some fresh, on-the-spot writing which I could accomplish under an hour. :D And because of all the hype surrounding the characterization in TWYB, I decided to let myself off the hook and do some OOC writing! Hooray!! And I feel really free writing it like this! Really! I just started writing this fic... and then I kept writing and writing... and really started liking it... and I just decided 'You know, I can upload this first chapter out.' XD **

**I will answer a lot of things from the reviews for TWYB in the next coming chapter of TWYB itself... err, sometime... so do watch out for that. Loivissa, I didn't answer your last PM because I felt the interaction has become very smooth and mutual after just one exchange and we both understand the other side's perception for TWYB. Thank you again. :)**

**I dedicate this first chapter to myself (lol... and for all the stress as well) and Loivissa... because something in her review inspired me to craft this theme... and that is, she wrote in her review that my fic had become Twilight-ish (which we also cleared up in the PMs :D). So I'm going to write a Twilight-ish fic on ByaRuki this time *evil laughter*... If you dislike Twilight (like I do... I sincerely and honestly say that with no intentions whatsoever to offend any Twilighters out there... actually, I don't really dislike them, I just have no predisposition to them at all), I'm going to try to make the storyline endearing to you... despite how many times it has been used. If you love Twilight, I'm going to try to make you like this fic better than Twilight! Lol... ambitious much? (Yeah, after all... the professors did say my project was ambitious...)**

**I work this story around the typical storyline of the bad-guy fall in love with good-girl premises... like a lot of stories out there, but I will try to make it good. :D The difference is... bad guy is not a vampire... he's something else... *winks* and good girl is not that weak... and basically... yeah, do read it if you would like to give my newest fic a try.**

**This is an AU fic, set in the modern world. XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or their characters. All I own is the fic and the plot.  
**

**WARNING: OOC for Byakuya (not so personality-wise... but storyline-wise). Hurrah for OOC-ness!!! There are IchiRuki mentions. And M for suggestive themes in the first chapter.**

* * *

The woman below him moaned and Byakuya almost cringed in the midst of his movements. God, she sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. He thrust again and she cried out in that whinnying voice.

That was it.

"_Get out_." Byakuya stopped and drew out of her, ignoring the annoying mewls from the woman below him. His body did not even protest at the sudden abrupt stop to the orgasmic activity, though Byakuya strongly doubted he could even reach it. Not because of the lack of his sexual prowess (that was definitely _very_ far from it), but because he might actually go deaf before he reached his climax. Or before that, he might actually tear that woman into pieces for being so fucking... _high-pitched_.

"Get out. I am done." He got up from the bed and picked up the black clothrobe over the chair and draped it over himself, before knotting it tightly at the waist. He picked up his expensive silver lighter and the packet of Treasurers, and walked out to the balcony. A cool night breeze was blowing as Byakuya flicked his lighter and lit up one cigarette between his lips. He could hear the ruffle of clothes behind him as the woman got dressed ("Damn, she's _slow _as well…") and could practically feel her eyes boring into him, but Byakuya did not even care.

He had paid for her. He could do away with her as he wished. And heck, it wasn't even worth it.

Though it wasn't to say he could not afford it. He could afford anything.

He was Kuchiki Byakuya, the rich, dashing playboy grandson of Kuchiki Ginrei, and acting director of the Kuchiki empire of hotel chains. He was rich, desirable, obnoxious and everything in a man every woman lusted after.

But he wasn't just _any_ man.

Byakuya stared out at the city landscape in the night. It was an endless field of white lights as far as he could see, from the houses to the lampstreets on the road.

_Earth had changed so much in the past two thousand years._

He wasn't just any man. In fact, he wasn't even a man. He was an Incubus, the real-life personification of the medieval folklore and legend of the infamous male demon, one which derived his energy and life spirit by sexually preying on women.

Earth certainly had changed a lot.

There was no need to prey on women anymore. Byakuya could do it fully in his own right… just with _money_. And besides the looks department, he was more than well-endowed financially. This all came from the history of the clan of Incubi and Succubi (the female counterpart of the Incubus) he belonged to. They had worked hard to reach where they were, slowly rising through the ranks of business to be one of the top leaders in the hotel chains, both regional and international.

Incubi and Succubi were also immortals, meaning Byakuya rarely had to attend the funeral of a clan or family member. But there was the word rarely, as all demons had a "Purification Period" once a year, in which they took on the mortal vulnerability of humans to so-call "purify" their damned souls. This was also the time in which other Incubi and Succubi would attack their enemies, to ensure a higher success rate of blood and death. And being immortals, his clan would move whenever they overstayed their logical period of time in a certain place, taking with them the fortune and members they had harvested over time, before settling in a new place to repeat the routine all over again. Or alternatively, the current members would go into hiding at a peaceful, faraway place for decades before returning with a completely new identity in the clan. Sometimes, more-than-alert mortals came close to the truth, and were appropriately "dealt with" by clan members. His demon clan had also withstood a lot of attacks for centuries now, and with their ever-growing power and size, other demons knew better than to mess with the nobles of the demon world.

But centuries back, his parents had died in an unsuspecting attack of an enemy clan and his grandfather arrived with reinforcements only in time to save his beloved grandson, who at that time, was just a baby. Kuchiki Ginrei launched a retaliation to the said clan, obliterating all members, whether male, female or child. Byakuya was then brought up under the close eye of his grandfather, and trained both in demonic combat skills and business management expertise. And as he grew, his clan members commented on the good looks and skill prowess he had inherited from both his Incubus father and Succubus mother, the parents he never knew.

"True love can only produce one such perfection," the female Succubi often giggled about him.

Byakuya did not know if his parents had truly loved each other, but they must have had, from the stories he had learned from his clan members. They said his parents were inseparable, going on attack trips and business meetings side by side almost every single time. He would then feel a tinge of pride each time he heard accounts of his parents like this.

However, Byakuya could not say he understood true love very much. Every female Succubus in his clan clearly had eyes for him, but he paid no attention to any of them. Upon his appointment as the acting head of the Kuchiki hotel empire, Ginrei had requested that Byakuya choose a mate for himself, to procreate and extend the blood of the clan. Byakuya asked for time then, but it had been five years since he had made the request. His grandfather was more than aware of Byakuya's playboy lifestyle and so did not comment on the absence of a long-term companion.

Yes, Byakuya was a playboy. A girl never lasted more than twenty-four hours at his side. The highest record was twenty-five hours, fifty-six minutes and thirty-one seconds. He never really cared for any woman beside him, only treating them as objects to gain sexual satisfaction, whether demon or human. Byakuya preferred female humans mostly, because he loved multi-tasking. And with humans, he could gain sexual gratification and replenish his life force supply at the same time. In short, he sucked their life force out in the midst of sex, and then watch them weaken and lose consciousness for the night. With demons, he could only have sex and he did not like the idea of performing the Sacred Exchange.

The only time Incubi and Succubi performed what they called the "Sacred Exchange" was when they interchangeably channeled their demon force into their respective partners during love-making, keeping each other responsive to the pleasure, as both demons are capable of sucking out life force (though demonic life force was nearly not as delicious or potent as human life force) from each other. It was what Incubi and Succubi performed when they finally found the right mate, that other demon they wanted their life intertwined with. It was a mutual exchange, one that symbolized love and promise for eternity.

Byakuya often scoffed at this. He had never performed the Sacred Exchange once in his two thousand years of life. The last time he had had sex with a Succubus, she had exhausted all her energy channeling them into him and he watched disdainfully as she practically fainted on the bed. That Succubus had then become the laughing stock of his clan when the story came out, and they labelled her as "Byakuya's Unwanted Trash". And more and more Succubi joined that list as time passed by.

Byakuya doubted if he would ever fall in love, or feel the way his father had felt for his mother.

He blew out a tendril of smoke into the air from his perfect lips.

_'And I don't even give a damn.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"I will be there in a second! Just… just hold the shop for fifteen minutes for me, will you, Nel??" The petite, raven-haired girl hurried along the streets, her slingbag over her shoulder. "I will be there in a flash! Thanks, you are a sweetheart!" She smiled at the response and snapped her phone shut.

Rukia was heading to her florist shop, but there was one place she needed to stop at first. She felt her face split into an anticipating grin.

_ Shaved fruit ice. _

They were her absolute favourite, and she had to have one plastic cup of the delight every Wednesday. They were really refreshing, and she had known the proprietor of the shop, a jovial old man for a few years now, being one of his faithful customers.

And she doubted anyone else ordered the shaved fruit ice the way she did. She would order strawberry flavour and request for extra sago and sweet milk over the ice. Strawberries were her favourite… both the fruit and the… _person_, Rukia thought with a slight blush. She shook herself as she approached the shop and stopped as she spotted the long line of eager customers.

'_Oh well_,' she sighed as she got into line. There was always a long line for Yukara's Shaved Ice, they were after all the best ice desserts in town despite the humble appearance of the small shop. She stood in line and smiled happily as she caught sight of the large strawberry painting on the shop. She was practically salivating.

"My dear, one of your favourites as well?" She looked up at the kind voice, and at the old man standing in front of her who had just turned back with a friendly smile.

"Yes, definitely." She bowed respectfully. "Yours too, Gramps?"

The old man smiled. "My late wife used to love it a lot, and she got me into it." She watched a sad smile pass across the wrinkled face, and Rukia could not help it as she reached out and patted the old man's hand. "I still eat them… despite my old age."

"Nothing like staying young, Gramps. And you do look it!"

The old man chuckled, before he was overcome with a slight coughing fit.

"Oh no!" Rukia bent over him slightly and moved her hand smoothly over his back to soothe him. She had had a lot of practice in this. Her own father had a severe, chronic bloody cough that frequently landed him in emergency units each time and sent her into horrible worrying fits.

'_Otto-san_,' Rukia thought fondly, as she flashed on his kind smile and eyes, and his long white hair.

"I am alright, my dear. Thank you, you are quite an angel." The old man coughed one last time and smiled at her.

Rukia smiled back and wagged her finger. "That's what you think." They both laughed. Then her phone rang.

"Excuse me." Rukia snapped open the phone, and smiled at the name on the screen. "Ichigo?"

"Hey, Rukia! What are you doing?"

"Heading off to my flower shop soon for work! What's up?"

"Not much. Was wondering though… do you want to go to a movie this Saturday night?"

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat. _Movie… Saturday night?_

"S-Sure, Ichigo."

"That's settled then. I will meet you, Orihime, Nel and Ishida on the same street as usual, okay?"

Rukia swallowed the disappointment. Of course, a movie night with… _friends. _What was she thinking? That Ichigo was going to ask her out?

"Okay." She forced the cheery tone. "See you then."

"Great! Don't work so hard, okay?"

"You know I don't."

She heard his wonderful laugh. "Bye, Rukia."

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey Byakuya, why don't we try a bit of fortune-telling?"

"I never knew you believed these sort of things, Renji."

"No… but you know… just for the fun of it," Byakuya's fellow clan member smiled devilishly, raising his extravagant eyebrows.

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but his brash friend had already hurried over to the roadside table on which an old woman sat with a pile of tarot cards. Renji was Byakuya's office assistant at the Kuchiki business empire, and also his extremely noisy friend. The red-haired demon was not as talented as Byakuya in business matters or combat but he was definitely learning. And looking for trouble was his number one hobby, as well as believing in rubbish like this.

Byakuya walked over to Renji, who was already eagerly seated in front of the old woman.

"Let's see… your birthday… January 31st is it not?"

Byakuya shrugged coolly. After two thousand times of celebrating, you did not really care anymore.

The old woman fixed her eyes on Byakuya and smiled. "Such an extraordinary being you are, mister. And you too." She smiled at an uncomfortable Renji, an emotionless Byakuya standing behind him. "What fortune would you like me to tell?"

Renji grinned excitedly, very much like a boy waiting to open a birthday present. "Let's see… wealth? No, we already know you can buy anything… and any woman in the world. Oh, that's it!" Renji snapped his fingers. "Love… love! We don't want another joining the trash list soon, do we, Byakuya?" He laughed loudly.

"Love… it is…" The woman smiled and turned a tarot card on the table. In spite of himself, Byakuya found himself leaning forward to look, as the woman placed three cards in succession on the table.

"Sun of the Arms. A poignant story." The woman smiled at the formation patterns on all three cards, before lifting her gaze to Byakuya. "She is nearer than you think she is. But you will know soon, if you do not already." She pointed at the second card. "And when you are hit inside, you change. You love... for eternity." Renji's eyes widened. "And this finally…

"_Enough_."

"Huh?" Renji turned around indignantly, but Byakuya had already turned away. "Renji, I am leaving. Thank you." Byakuya placed some cash on the table and walked away.

"H-Hey wait!" Renji got up from the table and hurried after Byakuya. "Don't you want to know what the ending card is?"

"No, I don't. It is a child's game."

"Hey… she says you are going to find your soulmate soon! And then… you love for eternity… or is that what she was saying?"

"I am off. Do return to the Kuchiki empire building for the evening paperwork, Renji."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my usual dose of sugar." Byakuya stopped outside his black limousine as his chauffuer opened the door. "I will see you in a while."

He got in and closed the door, before turning to his chauffeur.

"Yukara's Shaved Ice shop."

* * *

"That was lovely!" Rukia smiled happily. The old man had just related a story about a trip he and his beloved late wife had to a vineyard. "It was so nice for the both of you!"

"It was."

The line had been steadily moving forward as Rukia and the old man traded anecdotes on their lives. It was near the old man's turn to place his order.

"Gramps, it's your turn." Rukia nudged him gently and pointed at the young girl manning the store. Apparently, the proprietor was not here today, and had to rely on hs young workers.

The old man smiled at Rukia, and turned to the girl. "I will have-

_ "One strawberry ice… with extra sago and sweet milk."_

Rukia's eyes widened in shock at the deep voice. For a moment, she thought someone had plucked the thoughts out of her head and made her own order for her. She looked at the back of the tall man in front of them, who had just popped out of nowhere. Rukia's shock turned to anger as she realized he had cut the awfully long queue and that many people were grumbling behind her. Rukia watched as the young female worker's face took on a dreamy look and immediately began working on the ice.

_ What!!?? _

"Hey, why don't you queue? There are many others waiting in line." Rukia spoke up loudly behind the old man.

The man slowly turned to her.

And Rukia immediately felt her heart skip a beat as she saw his face. He was very handsome, with dreamy grey eyes and strands of long black hair falling over them as he looked at her. His face was very well-defined... with the lines of his strong chin and the sharp features of his cheekbones. He was wearing a dark purple collared shirt buttoned up loosely at the front, and a black formal office coat.

"My time is important," he spoke slowly in a deep voice, his grey eyes fixed on her. Rukia shook herself mentally and glared at him. She heard the silent menace in his tone but she did not back down.

"Well, so are ours. This old man has waited here for almost fifteen minutes, and you, a young man, can definitely do more than that and show some respect to elders."

The man stared at her silently. "Your time is nothing compared to mine."

Rukia bristled at the arrogant statement. "And your manners are laughable compared to mine. I would have thought a man of your stature…" She looked him up and down for emphasis. "… would know better to understand basic rules as taking turns and queuing."

She heard a deep chuckle escape the man, but he turned back to accept the plastic ice cup from the breathless female worker. Rukia felt like slapping the girl. Didn't she know better to turn rude customers down, than to let them get their way?

The man took the plastic bag and without even so much as a glance at Rukia or the old man, he walked past them.

That did it.

Rukia walked out of line, ignoring the protests of the old man behind her and followed in the rude stranger's tracks.

* * *

"I demand you give the old man an apology." Byakuya heard the angry voice, and he slowly turned back to see the furious girl.

"Why are you so against me cutting the queue? Is it for the old man… or for _yourself_?"

Rukia sputtered angrily at his response. "I-It is for all of us! That was rude and uncivilized, you didn't even say sorry to him." She glared at Byakuya fiercely, as if by doing so, he would get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. "You know, God is really fair. Apparently people with nice outsides have really nasty insides."

"Not really. Some people are nasty… both outside and inside."

Rukia felt herself ballooning in anger. "You are such a _demon_!"

She watched surprise flicker in the grey eyes of the man, the first real hint of emotion in his face, before an easy smile grazed his lips. "Am I really?"

"Master Kuchiki, is there a problem??" A short man dressed in a formal office attire came up to them and bowed to him, before shooting a dirty look at Rukia.

"No,… just some… _nuisance_," The rude stranger spoke smoothly, before sweeping past her.

She whirled as he passed her. "You should apologize!"

Byakuya stopped, before silently turning back to her. He slowly passed the plastic bag of ice to his chauffeur before slipping his hand into his pocket. Rukia narrowed her eyes apprehensively, her stance taking a defensive pose. "This would definitely settle that hot air of yours." Byakuya produced a wad of cash from his Armani wallet.

He saw the girl's eyes widened. Byakuya nearly scoffed.

_ All humans... are the same._

He moved his hand forwards and watched as she reached out to the money. The next thing happened in a blur. The money was whipped out of his hand and then he felt the paper fly out at him. One hit him lightly on the cheek. He kept his cool gaze on the angry girl before him as all the money floated to the floor. She had taken his money. And thrown them back in his face.

"People like you make me _sick_," The girl hissed, her violet eyes so big with ferocity for someone so small. She turned her back on him and walked back to the ice shop. Byakuya stared after her silently.

"Master Kuchiki! Are you alright? Shall I go and deal wi-

Byakuya lifted a hand in the air. He watched the girl disappear into the shop, and almost scoffed again. _If you knew I could break you so easily with just one hand… you wouldn't show that face to me. _

"Let's go," he spoke silently and turned to the car. His chauffeur started retrieving the cash from the pavement as Byakuya took up the ice dessert and opened the car door to settle himself into the comfortable backseat.

* * *

Rukia cut the stalks of white lilies expertly as she eyed the purple wrapping paper before her, wondering how she could decorate the bouquet this time. The almost empty plastic cup of ice dessert sat next to the roll of ribbon and tape.

Other than the encounter with the rude man at the ice shop ("I can't believe the jerk has the same taste as me in shaved ice!"), Rukia's day was going rather well. She had gotten ten flower orders and was already setting out to work on the third. She hummed slightly to herself as she reached for the roll of glittery purple ribbon.

She stopped as she heard the familiar ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Rukia, it's me!!!!"

"Hanatarou, what's up?" Rukia smiled cheerfully.

"I-I am g-good! I… I…"

"What's wrong? You sound breathless!" Rukia laughed.

"Rukia, your D-Dad passed out!!!"

* * *

**In case some of you don't know, Ichigo = strawberries in Japanese (one of its many meanings anyway)**

**Hope you liked this. I've always known of the legend of Succubus (being featured so widely in movies and stories) and I find this legend very famous but not so for the Incubus... so I decided to work on it. This legend was not made up by me... though the processes described in the story regarding the demon is purely my creation. The immortality... the need to derive life spirit... the Purification period... and the Sacred Exchange... are all my creation. :D Also, just for side information, the Incubus is not usually pictured as handsome *giggle* but rather a troll-like creature with a short body... so I rather changed the concept here for Incubi to be real, hot Bleach characters. Lol.**

**Oh, and I've also tried to branch my fanworks for Bleach from fics to AMVs. I've never made a vid before *gasp* but I have started working on a ByaRuki (no surprise, lol) one on Youtube... it's still under construction but I posted the 50+ seconds I had done up anyway. The link is below if you'd like to witness my puny attempt. :p  
**

**LINK: **I can't type the full URL so here... www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vV5mgx44S3c

**I also have another plot idea for another ByaRuki fic since long before this one... and I really, really like it as well (it's guaranteed to be epic!)... so maybe I should work on it after I've gotten through another pile of stressful work. :D God, so many things I'd like to write. There's still TWYB which has a long, hard road to go before it ends, the sequel (which is really good), this demon story and another one I really love as well! *explodes* I have released a poll on my profile to see which one I should work on after my official break is over. (didn't know GrimmRuki fans watched my progress as well, thanks!) :D Though you might get occasional updates popping up everytime I've gone through a busy period coz I need to reward myself. :P  
**

**And hope you like this first chapter of this fic. This fic will serve some purposes to experiment my writing, to de-stress... and also to entertain. Actually I find myself writing on this fic a lot already. :D**

**Do review this chapter and tell me what you think! :)  
**

**Cheers.**

**evenstar lady**


	2. Desperate

_**Update: Handed in my written assignment which rendered the necessity for me to sleep at 3.a.m for the past five days.**_

_**Break: Wrote 2nd chapter of "Demons from My Past" in 30 minutes.**_

**Hello, it's the 2nd chapter update for this fic, which I find myself writing completely with ease now. :D Thank you to the first 21 reviewers of my third official ByaRuki fic: Pope Benedict XVI, NIXAMATORIS, BlackBurningHeart, Sepsis, Icicleriver22, snickerslol04, sagittariusleo, YuzurihaNoRyuu, rukiharem, Electra Red, Voidy, Sakimi1014, ceiyn, crystaldiemond12, Saij Spellhart, Yuniee, CJ, mandapanda13, vicky, Kichou and Christine. I dedicate this second chapter to all 21 of you, thank you so much!! **

**I also dedicate this chapter to Sean, my laboratory teammate who somehow brilliantly hunted down my FF account and embarrassed me by reading the first few lines of the first chapter of Demons from My Past OUT LOUD. *dies from humiliation***

**I might or might not update in a while after this, because my workload's gotten heavier and heavier with each day. But I hope you enjoy this second chapter. **

* * *

Rukia dashed through the heavy swinging doors, her heart pounding. She hurried through the long hallway, and her footsteps echoed with each hurried step she took.

Rukia had always hated hospitals. The white-washed walls, the smell of sterile antiseptic in the air, the smart clink of lethal silver instruments… she hated them all. But she hated the hospital most because it was the place where the moustached doctor told her that the most her Otto-san could live on was for another five more years. Rukia hated it so much. Hated the doctor for divulging the news with such a calm expression. Hated herself for not being able to do anything. Hated it when Otto-san turned to her with his usual kind smile and told her he wanted to go home and taste her sweet-and-sour pork dish. It had been almost six years since then, and Otto-san still lived and breathed at her side. That just showed how much doctors knew. But ever since five years had passed, Rukia had always worried… always feared that one day, God was going to snatch Otto-san away from her side, leaving her all alone again.

She never wanted to be alone ever again in her life.

She wanted to be by Otto-san's side.

Rukia remembered the painful years of growing up in an orphanage. She never knew her parents, always having lived in the orphanage since for as long as she could remember. She did not know where she came from and how she came to be here. But one thing she did know and that life in the orphanage was… _hell._ Everyone was rude and rough, and fought with you to take things that were rightfully yours. And then when any childless couple came with the possibility of adoption, all the dirty behaviour was covered up with cute smiles and clean etiquette.

Rukia hated it.

She soon learned how to fight and fend for herself, even going so far as to bloody the noses of every single boy who ever fought with her. She was frequently punished, as she was never one to run away from her actions. And she never put on fake fronts in front of possible adopting couples, resulting in stagnant years in the orphanage.

And then one day, it all changed.

Rukia had been excited that day, because that day was her "free" day in which she was allowed to go to the street opposite the orphanage, to the row of shops and buy whatever she wanted to with her pocket money. Rukia had been saving up for it, because she had badly wanted a tube of candies in the shape of a rabbit.

Rukia had always loved bunnies, and was particularly fierce whenever other children tried to take any of her possession in that nature.

She remembered seeing the candy shop as she got beyond the gates of her orphanage. She also remembered dashing across the street happily, almost unable to wait to get her hands on the bunny candy. She also remembered the hard painful impact of fast steel on her small body, and the asphalt grazing her skin painfully, opening up wounds everywhere on her body. She remembered the sound of a car door opening and the worried face of a man with long white hair looking down at her, as shouts and screams erupted all around her.

No one had ever looked at Rukia that way.

"_B-Bunny… s-sweets_…" was all she could whisper before darkness overcame her.

And when her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was the white lined ceiling. She groggily shifted slightly on the bed and tried to take in her surroundings. Where was she? As she looked around, she gasped and immediately got up from bed. A gigantic rabbit plushie stood at the foot of the bed, smiling so adorably at her. Whose toy was this? Rukia badly wanted to touch it, to hug it, but she would not do so without permission. So she stared hungrily at the cute fluffy toy, until the door opened.

It was the man whose face was the last thing Rukia saw, and his face split into a happy grin as he saw her. Rukia liked this man, she liked him a lot. He did not look like someone who would beat her (or beat anyone for that matter) and she briefly wondered how it would feel to hug him.

"I'm glad you are okay!" The man had said and settled at the bedside.

Rukia nodded silently but she could not resist much longer. "M-Mister… w-whose rabbit is that?" She pointed to the heaven before her eyes.

The man smiled again.

"It's _yours_."

"H-Huh?"

"I bought it for you."

The man lifted the toy rabbit and gave it to her. Knowing it be rude, Rukia still snatched the rabbit from his hand and hugged it happily in her arms. The man watched her with his kind smile.

After nuzzling her cheek into the fur, Rukia looked up and remembered her manners. "T-Thank you. B-But why?"

"Because small girls who don't cry after getting hit by a car deserve presents."

"Then I want to get hit by a car everyday. Because I don't cry easily."

"Oh no, that won't be good!" The man chuckled. "You don't cry easily?"

Rukia shook her head.

The man smiled at her. This time, Rukia could not help it. She smiled back.

That man's name was Ukitake Jushiro. He later frequented the orphanage a lot, just to play with her. He worked in a printing company, and had no wife or children. Rukia started looking forward so much to his days of visit, almost like the air she breathed. The other children and administrators of the orphanage often puzzled over what he saw in the cold and hostile little girl. And then, after just three months, he adopted her.

_Ukitake Rukia. _

Rukia then grew up under his care, and loved her Otto-san more than her own life. Otto-san was a gentle and good-natured man, who never harboured any bad intentions to anyone. He was very well-liked amongst the people, be it his neighbours or work colleagues. He made sure she went to a proper school, where she made friends. He took her on occasional trips to the country, taught her gardening (his favourite pastime) and watched as she grew into the university student she now was. Rukia loved spending time with him, it didn't matter where or what they were doing. She enjoyed their bonding time over meals a lot, whenever he teased her about Ichigo (where Rukia would then blush) or ask her how her studies were coming along. And so many years back, they had bonded for the very first time… in a hospital.

_Hospitals. _

She had been to the hospital every week for the last few months. Otto-san had frequent coughing fits now with _blood_… and she was so scared. Her next-door neighbour and close friend from school days, Yamada Hanataro, a rather cute and clumsy boy often helped her look out for her Otto-san and Rukia was grateful. She trusted Hanataro with her father's care whenever she was busy, even going so far as to provide him her bank account number and PIN in case her father ever needed emergency medication or hospital admission.

_Money._ That was also one thing Rukia had been struggling with for the past few years. Otto-san was of middle-class socioeconomic status before he adopted her, and he had spent so much over her for her food, education and small things to to make her happy. Rukia had not realized this until she was older. And when he got sicker, he could only go in to work occasionally, cutting his pay into half. Rukia was still studying in the university and despite taking up part-time jobs and setting up a florist shop just over their house, she could not really make the ends meet whenever Otto-san lapsed into a seriously ill period.

She had been borrowing heavily from banks, loans that she might not be able to repay back. She borrowed occasionally from friends as well but she kept that to a minimal, not wanting Ichigo and the others to catch on that she was in a financial crisis. They would certainly pitch in and help but they weren't all that rich and Rukia preferred not to burden them.

But this time… this time was the _worst_. Rukia walked on fast, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. She had not had any part-time jobs in two weeks, which meant the current savings in her bank account would be miniscule. She swallowed and walked on.

* * *

"Otto-san!!" Rukia anxiously walked over to the bed, as Jushiro Ukitake smiled at her.

"Rukia."

He looked so pale it pained Rukia to see him like this. He always smiled whenever he saw her, regardless of whatever condition he was in.

"H-How are you?" Rukia sat by his bedside and placed her hand over his.

"I am good, still strong, Rukia." He patted her hand affectionately. "Shall we go now?" He smiled and tried to swing his legs over the bed, but was overcomed by yet another coughing fit. Rukia ran her hands slowly over his back to soothe him as she pushed him back gently into his original position.

"Otto-san, you will have to stay here for a few days. Let the doctors take care of you for a while and then we can go home."

"Rukia, it's okay."

He knew, knew that they were hopelessly deficient in the financial aspects. Rukia knew Otto-san wanted to work more so he could earn more money but she would often override his protests in favour of his health. It always pained her when he tried to put money first before his well being.

"It's alright, Otto-san." Rukia put up a hand to stop him. "It will be alright. And if you are good and stay put in the hospital, I will cook you something really nice when you come home." She smiled at him.

"It's the other way around now, isn't it?" Ukitake laughed as Rukia lowered her head down to their hands. "So many years have passed, and my little girl has grown up."

"Yeah, Otto-san." She closed her eyes and smiled in contentment as she felt her father stroke her hair like he used to when she was a kid.

* * *

"Sign him in for admission, Hanataro."

"But the money, Rukia-san…"

"I will deal with it. There will be money in my bank account by six in the evening. Do withdraw it out and make the payments then. I am sorry for troubling you, Hanataro." Rukia tried to smile but she could only manage a very faint and weak one. Despite telling her Otto-san that everything was going to be alright, she did not know if it would. How was she going to get more money this time? How was she going to make it all pull through again, as she did so many times before?

Without another word, she exited the hospital with only the sole determination of her father's smile fixed in her heart.

_I can do this._

_I can do this...  
_

* * *

_5 p.m._

_How could I ever do this?  
_

Rukia walked on, trying to keep the spirit alive in her heart. Didn't they say willpower and integrity would finally pave the way in the end? Didn't they say good things always happen to good people? Otto-san was a human angel, he certainly was. Why couldn't God provide him the same goodness in his life as the one he carried around in his soul?

She had been going around random streets and shops for three hours now, looking for a fast-pay job that she could take up for money. Any menial work would do. She could even get down and scrub dirty floors or lift heavy bags of rice if it came down to it.

But every single shop had turned her down. Rukia was physically strong, she knew she was. But all the shop proprietors clearly did not think along the same lines. All they did was take one long look at her before shaking their heads and brushing her off. The desperation was growing in Rukia's heart. She had less than an hour to get the payment money for Otto-san's hospital admission.

She was Ukitake Rukia, she must come up with something.

She had begged at the last five shops, but to no avail. Sooner or later, she would not need to act teary or pathetic, the waterworks were threatening to overwhelm her for real. Why was the world so against her, what had she done wrong? What had Otto-san done wrong? Rukia felt the weight in her heart further constrict her, making it hard to breathe, hard to move. Everything needed money, just about everything. Soon, every breath she took was going to cause her a cent each time.

She was just a girl, she could not handle this much on her shoulders. But she had to, she wanted to… _because she loved Otto-san_. Rukia would even crawl over sharp shards of glass if it meant keeping Otto-san happy and healthy, and by her side for always. She would do _anything_.

_Money…_

_Anything…_

_Anything for money…_

"Preoccupied, my dear?"

Rukia's eyes widened and she turned at the sultry voice.

"Love problems, perhaps? Maybe you need to get some _physical_ outlet to vent your frustration." The woman near her forties sporting fake pencilled brows and extravagant make-up smiled knowingly at her, leaning against a wall as she smoked a cigaratte between her many-ringed fingers.

Rukia looked up at the shop sign and felt her stomach twist into a hundred knots. She turned back to the woman, who was now observing her from head to toe.

"D-Do you have a job vacancy?"

"My dear, we always have job vacancies _here_... ever since a thousand years." The woman blew a ring of smoke at Rukia, who smothered the cough threatening to leap into her mouth.

"I… I was thinking menial work or… or cleaning…"

The woman looked up at her and smiled. "Beggars can't be choosers, my dear."

"Madam Aiko!" A shrill, high-pitched voice called out from the inside of the building and the woman dropped the cigarette to the pavement. She smiled a last time at Rukia and went in through the glass doors.

Rukia's hands clenched slightly at her sides. She looked at the fading amber of the cigarette tip on the asphalt and up again at the bright shop's sign. It wasn't a shop. It was a parlor.

_Madam Aiko's Parlor._

And Rukia was no fool. She knew what it really was.

_A brothel. _

That much was obvious from the shrill giggles she could faintly catch from inside the parlor and the few strange men milling around near the entrance. Rukia's hands clenched again.

It was also the only place that did not turn her away.

Steeling herself, she marched up to the door and pushed it open.

* * *

Rukia felt her heart pound fast as she stepped into the heavily-perfumed foyer. The rich carpet sunk underneath her sandals as she approached the gold and red counter, where the woman was sitting as she flipped pages in a recording book.

"Mimi, get into room 305. Master Sato is coming along anytime soon," she spoke into a white cordless phone.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up as she heard the words.

_It really was a brothel._

The woman looked up as she noticed Rukia and smiled in surprise. "Interested in a job, my dear?"

"I…" Rukia's hands twisted the ends of her dress. "I was hoping I could find a job like a cleaner or something here. I can really work hard, and I am strong despite how I look! Your money will be worth it!" The words came out in a nervous rush from Rukia's mouth.

The woman had been observing her silently as she talked. Now, she lowered the record book and fixed Rukia with her eyes.

"I do not doubt it that you may be strong but we do not have need for cleaners or manual labour here. The only jobs we have here are for those who can provide us the fine services... _of a female body_."

Rukia felt her face turn red.

"We pay very well, being a distinguished institution in this trade." The woman looked up at her. "There is no cheating, no scam or compromise. You give, and we give in return. You cross us, and that will be the last thing you ever do. I, Madam Aiko, pride myself on the honesty and code with which I carry my job, and that has brought this parlor to the success it is having right now."

"I…"

_She should leave, this was bad._

"Interested? You don't look much, but the plain-looking ones are always the most ferocious ones which keep customers coming back for more."

"I… N-No!" Rukia was mortified. "I… I do not have experience, and I... I want a one-time job. Maybe cleaning or... or..."

_She should leave, she really should._

"No experience… at all?" Madam Aiko raised one pencilled brow at her.

Rukia nodded slowly.

"You are a virgin?"

Turning even redder, Rukia nodded.

_Leave_.

"Hmm… there are not many girls who come here to offer their virginities for only a one-time job, as you say. You having financial trouble somewhere?"

The same nod again.

"Hmmm…" Madam Aiko tapped her chin with her finger. "I am sorry but we rarely take in virgins, especially those not interested in learning the trade long-term. We strive on the satisfaction of customers and virgins are, shall I say, a little inadequate in that area. Perhaps you could come back… after you have _learnt_?"

* * *

"Phew! Tiring week, I'm going to reward myself with… a nurse-themed affair tonight," Renji laughed, and flexed his powerful arms.

"You better make the call then," Yumichika smiled elegantly. "Or maybe you would like a threesome?"

Renji's eyes widened. "Good idea! It would be good if we could ask Byakuya to join us in one! But I'm feeling egotistical tonight…" Renji tapped his chin. "Maybe a student-teacher theme instead?"

"When you both have decided how you want to play your twisted fantasies, you might want to get started on your work reports before you are allowed to do so." Both demons turned around at the deep voice as Byakuya stepped into the office tearoom and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Byakuya! Today's your diet day as well right? Where are you going?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh Cuban coffee smell. "The usual." He walked off with the cup in one hand, leaving his assistants staring at him in confusion.

* * *

Byakuya opened the sleek glass door of his office suite and walked up to his desk. He took a sip of hot coffee and put it down before reaching for the phone.

_The usual._

His diet day. He had been running low on human energy spirit for two weeks now. He was going to feed today.

Byakuya had always patroned Madame Aiko's Parlor, the famous feeding nest for Incubi owned by the haughty demon mistress. The girls there were not bad though the quality had been declining slightly.

But today, he had something else in mind. Byakuya lifted the silver handle of his office telephone and dialed the number.

* * *

The ringing phone cut the conversation short.

"Hold on a second." Giving a hopeless look at Rukia, the woman picked up the phone.

"Code 22211837."

"Oh hello, Byakuya! How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Byakuya answered crisply at the flirtatious older woman's voice. He sometimes thought this old hag ought to retire in the business. After all, this job line focuses a lot on looks and sexual gratification, which he doubted she had neither to provide. "I was wondering if I could have some company tonight?"

"Certainly, certainly. Which would you like, my dearest? Would you like the ones with a recorded 1-month time apart, or the 2-months?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have a _new_ one tonight."

"_New__?_" He heard the surprise in the older demoness's voice and could practically see her lifting her heavily pencilled brows.

"Yes, possibly a virgin. But I understand if it's really hard to find one at this ti-

"But of course, Byakuya. You are in luck, we do have someone new, really new if you know what I mean…" The woman looked over at the nervous, petite girl in front of her. "How about that?"

The old hag had someone new? He must be in luck. Byakuya had suddenly decided on this on the spur of the moment. Over the years, he had found the sex horribly starting to be a routine for him, instead of a need to release sexual frustration and to derive erotic pleasure. He had not felt those in months. He needed a virgin. Virgins were always harder to go about, and perhaps that would arouse him again.

At least, that was plan A. Plan B was just to turn homosexual, though he doubted this would also work. The only passion he felt for Renji and all the other male Incubi was passion for bloody violence, whenever they drove him up the wall with all their incessant complaints and office work.

"Good. I will come along in two hours' time."

* * *

Rukia watched nervously as the woman placed the phone down on its handle and turned to her slowly.

"You are in luck. There is a customer desiring…" The woman looked her up and down. "…_ fresh_ services for today. He will be coming along in two hours. Would you still like to take up the job?"

Rukia's hands reflexively fisted in fear as her eyes widened in shock.

_A customer?_

_Two hours?_

She should leave… this was bad. So bad…

_ I regret to inform you this but your father can only live for a maximum of five years from now._

No, she had to do this. There was no other jobs, no other escape. She couldn't go on borrowing money forever. It was just one night… maybe just a few painful hours. They would be the worst hours of her life… but then she would be free to breathe for at least a month and getting a head start on expenses. Maybe even repaying some of the loans.

_5.50 p.m._

There was a first time for everything… no one else would know and she would never see the man again. She would take this dark secret of hers to the grave. She had heard of students in her class having sexual encounters with strangers they did not even know in nightclubs, and this would not be very far from it.

_Otto-san…_

Rukia took a deep breath and looked the woman in the eye.

"I would like to know the deals of payment."

* * *

**And there you have it, a buildup to the next chapter! :D Hope you like it! It could have done with a bit more descriptions in the parlor setting but I just decided to not be a perfectionist for this one! :D I did elaborate on the Rukia-Ukitake relationship here and I hope it was good enough for you to feel touched at their bond. :D And at the lengths Rukia would go to for her Otto-san... which led to... a potential "customer" in two hours. :)**

**I will be very busy from now till May, as a whole boulder-sized workload has just been dumped on my shoulders today right after the assignment due date so... yeah. Full steam ahead, I guess. XD XD Gambatte!! **

**The poll for the fic I should focus on after my hiatus is still up on my profile, and I see that DFMP has garnered readers of its own as well! Though not to worry, "To Win You Back" shall not be laid to rest after my hiatus is over, but I just did the poll to see where my readers' preferences lie (IchiRuki and GrimmRuki fans, thanks as well!).**

**Oh, and do please review this chapter and tell me what you think!! :D**


	3. A Night Like No Other

**Hey there! I wasn't supposed to write this chapter till next month, because this Chapter 3 was planned to be really heavy and long and I know I would spend a few days planning and writing it in parts. It IS long... I think it's the longest of all chapters I have wrote but I have lost count, lol. This is all because of vicky's and Voidy's (V-y tag team, lol) double reviews which made me write it out this week. You guys really know how to pull the right strings, don't you? :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the past chapter, they were very motivating... and to be honest, I will admit I don't feel like writing all that much anymore. I think I am suffering from FF overload, or maybe my interests just die fast. But those reviews helped so thank you so much! And special thanks to K.a.R.a. Nature., I am very honoured to receive your review after your trouble to create an account to do so. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a very difficult one. :)  
**

* * *

The sleek, black Porsche zoomed neatly into the parking space in an expertly executed arc. Byakuya often used his small, speedy babies for trips like this, preferring to keep a low profile on the streets rather than using his red hot Lamborghini or silver Jaguar. He killed the engine and retrieved the keys from the ignition. Taking up his wallet and mobile, he straightened his coat and exited the car before heading through the parking lot to the parlor doors.

* * *

Rukia sat on the bed, her heart thudding fast and her body drenched in cold sweat. She looked up at the small, black clock mounted on the wall.

_8.00 p.m._

_It was time._

How… how was she going to do this? Didn't they say it hurt? That if the guy was so rough, you wouldn't be able to walk for days? That girls usually ended up crying in pain?

Rukia did not know which of these statements were true. She had never been intimate with anyone before, had never even kissed. She was so scared. And then, there was the fact that this man was going to be a complete stranger. Giving her precious virginity, the only most precious thing she had with her, over to someone she did not even know. Someone she did not even love. Someone who was only here for sexual favours.

Rukia felt fear and sadness grip her heart.

When she finally gave up her virginity, she wanted it to be for the guy she would love forever in her life. She was traditional, but she would have wanted her first time to be beautiful and magical, in the arms of the one she loved, and the one she married.

It wasn't like that. It wasn't like that now.

Because she had given it up for _money_.

Madam Aiko had not been joking, the pay had been good. Very good. Rukia had deposited the money into her account at 5.59 p.m, just a minute before Hanataro would check in for the cash. And she still had substantial remainders once the hospital fee was taken out.

It was good.

The only problem was to carry out the act the money had come with. Madam Aiko had paid her and gave her a subsequent deadly warning that she would sent thugs to break Rukia's legs or do even worse things to her and her family if she backed out of the deal. Rukia wondered if many girls had backed out after they received the money but as she sat now in the room on the bed, there was no mistake why they did what they did. But Rukia couldn't run away, not when she had Otto-san with her, and he was sick.

_'Ukitake Rukia… just… just… do it.'_

_

* * *

  
_

The polished black shoes sunk easily into the rich carpet as Byakuya strode elegantly across the foyer to the counter. He watched Madam Aiko rise from behind the desk to greet him.

"Byakuya, how are you?"

"I am good." He responded coolly.

"It's room 306." Byakuya nodded. "And… she's really… _new_. As in… really, really new."

"That's what I need."

* * *

Rukia turned slowly to look at the soft white bed she was sitting on. Madam Aiko had briefed her on the three golden rules to be observed in the bedroom. One, stay on the bed at all times. Two, let him have his way with you. Three, stay on the bed at all times and let him have his way with you. Now, she stared at the white bed and its many sheets and pillows. Despite the pureness and softness of its look, she felt the intimidation creep in. Was this where she was going to-

The rest of her thoughts never had the chance to unravel as the door opened and Rukia spun around fearfully to look into the face of the man who would ultimately own everything of hers that night.

* * *

Byakuya stared at the small figure sitting on the bed. God, Madam Aiko was right. She was so small, he would have to take extra care not to break her, kill her even. Was she even over the legal age for this?

And as her head whipped around at his entrance, Byakuya saw her face. His grey eyes widened.

He knew her. He knew this girl. He had met her before.

And as the fear and recognition clouded her wide violet eyes, he recognized her at once.

The smirk slowly spread across his face as he closed the door behind him with a click. "Well, weren't you a bit too cocky with the money this afternoon?"

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw his face.

_That man._

Her worst nightmare had come true. It was someone she knew. Or at least someone she had met before.

And it was the man whom she had scolded at the ice shop. The one who had arrogantly remarked that his time was above everyone else's and how he had tried to shut her up with money.

And now… he had really bought her with his money.

She was completely at his mercy. Rukia had never been more humiliated in her life. She wondered if she could go to Madam Aiko to ask for a different customer before realizing that he was the man who had called in the evening to specially request for a virgin.

_"Well, weren't you a bit too cocky with the money this afternoon?"_

And as he spoke those words, Rukia felt like killing herself. She wanted to shout at him that this was not her choice, that her Otto-san was ill, that this was the only way out.

But she kept silent, trying to gather as much of her crushed dignity around her as possible, as the man stepped into the room and smirked at her.

_She hated him… hated him with all her guts._

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya smiled at her. He was going to take his time with her and make her eat her words.

It was a bit unnatural to see the fierce, feisty girl from this afternoon look so uneasy and silent on the bed.

_People like you make me sick._

_Do I?_

He started to shrug out of his office coat and watched her flinch at the slight action. He smiled again and placed the coat on the chair.

He couldn't resist the next taunt. "I don't know if you should be happy or sad. I am… very good a customer in _bed_." Byakuya smirked at her. "But I am a _demon_… am I not?"

She looked up, her eyes wide and Byakuya could see the sharp retort already on the tip of her tongue. But as he watched, her lower lip trembled slightly and her eyes clouded over with the fear as she swallowed her words.

It made something move within Byakuya. He had also not realized she had very big violet eyes.

_God, this was really fun._

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked easily and stepped forward. He watched her recoil slightly on the bed but she did not move. Madam Aiko must have given her the standard rules of the parlor house.

"Well, I won't waste much of our time here. You know what you are here for, and I know what I paid for." Byakuya placed both hands on either side of her as she sat on the bed. He could practically hear her fast beating heart. He bent closer to her and watched her violet eyes widen even more.

They were rather pretty, that shade of dark purple which seemed to turn to dark blue if you tilted your head slightly to the side. And they were so… _absorbing_, with all the lively emotions dancing around in them. Byakuya shook himself slightly.

No, he was going to be one playing the games here.

He bent closer to her and moved suddenly to the side. He nuzzled her neck slightly, getting the very first feel of her skin.

It was _delightful_.

She trembled and he could practically feel her fear and apprehension. He was going to make her crack from them. And her life force… it smelled good. She smelled good. Byakuya could almost sense a familiarity in the light floral scent coming from her skin, and he loved it. It wasn't often that he encountered women with natural scents like this. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_Good. This was good._

"Bathe now."

Rukia looked up at him, flustered. Byakuya pointed easily to a door in the room, before flipping his mobile open without another word.

Feeling ridiculous, Rukia got up and walked clumsily to the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped to turn sideways at him. He never lifted his eyes from his phone. But as she was about the close the door, she heard the deep voice.

"You can leave your clothes in there when you come out."

* * *

Byakuya keyed in the four replies to his consultants and flipped his phone shut. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and smirked again.

He was going to have so much fun breaking her.

A sudden beeping sound diverted his attention to his sleek silver mobile. No, it wasn't his. He looked up at her phone and purse sitting on the bedside table. Byakuya easily reached over for the mobile. He stared down at the small handphone with ridiculous bunny stickers all over it.

_ 'Rukia, took the money from your account for your father's hospital admission. Thank God you found a cashier job tonight, if not, we won't be able to pay. I did not know cashier jobs paid so well. Don't overwork. See you.'_

Byakuya stared at the message silently.

* * *

Rukia let the warm water run down her skin. She closed her eyes, and tried to wake up from this nightmare. To wake up back in her room at home as Otto-san knocked on her door to tell her breakfast was ready. She lathered more of the lavender body wash in her hands and rubbed them all over her body.

The water beat down on her, steady and warm. Rukia pressed her head against the tiled bathroom wall.

_How do I... do this?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Lie down on the bed."

Rukia felt her breath hitch in her throat, as she stood at the bathroom door. She was draped in a white terrycloth robe, her daytime clothes in her hand.

_ I can't do this! I really can't! _

But the lady had already paid for her, she had taken the money. She had to follow through on the deal.

Rukia closed her eyes and clenched her hands, trying not to let them tremble. She walked over and placed her clothes on an armchair and went over to the bed. She got up on it and lowered her head onto the pillow, her body movements rigidly mechanical and stiff. She heard the man move around the room and heard the flick of a light switch. The yellow light bulb above her dimmed slightly. Rukia felt her heart seize in fear.

_ No. No. No. No. _

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw him approach the bed, before the mattress depressed.

He was on the bed with her.

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm her erratic breaths.

_ You can do this. Just… just act like it's all… all a horrible nightmare. It will be over in a couple of hours._

She felt something warm move across her cheek, and her eyes shot open. Immediately, her wide violet orbs locked on piercing grey ones. The man was directly above her now and he was… _caressing _her face.

Rukia wanted to scream but she forced herself to stay silent.

"What is your name?"

Her eyes shot up to look at him. He looked back calmly at her.

Her mind worked fast and she opened her mouth. "H... Hikari."

He bent lower to her and her hands clenched tightly on the sheets, she could feel her own nails biting into her skin through the fabric. He continued moving lower, his body was pressing over hers…

…and he _kissed_ her. Rukia's eyes widened as the stranger's lips met her own. His lips were astonishingly warm and soft, despite the cold and forbidding exterior he exuded. Rukia kept her mouth tightly shut, trying to minimize the contact of their lips. She heard a deep chuckle and his lips swept lightly across hers, taking away her first kiss. She gasped as they moved across her cheek to the side of her face. He trailed slowly upwards to her ear, as Rukia tried to block the sensation of his lips from her mind.

"_Liar_…" he whispered into her ear, and Rukia shivered. "Your name is…

He bent lower and kissed the sensitive spot below her ears.

"… _Ru… kia_."

Her eyes widened in shock at hearing her name in that deep voice. "H-How…

"One always has to know who's he playing with. If not, it's very easy to… _lose_." The stranger withdrew his lips from her ear and smiled at her. "It is my absolute…" He intentionally let his eyes rove over her, as the fear overtook her heart. "… _pleasure_ to meet you. My name is…

… _Byakuya._"

* * *

Byakuya.

It was a very nice name, and a very handsome face to go with it. But Rukia knew better. This mysterious man was all rotten inside. He cut queues, was disrespectful and frequented brothels. That much could be said about him… and she was giving herself to this sort of man.

His hand slowly moved down her blouse, and Rukia badly wanted to move away from his touch. She should not let anyone touch her like this… but he had paid for this… paid for her. His hand moved and cupped her breast through her robes and Rukia jerked at the touch.

_No. No. No._

Tears were tickling her throat.

_No, she did not want this. She was going to lose everything to this man._

'Think about Otto-san. It's all worth it, Otto-san will be happy and healthy.' Rukia flashed on her kind-hearted father's smile and felt the pain lessen a little. Yes, it was all worth it. But her momentary courage was shattered as the man began to fondle her breast through the fabric, his lips nibbling slightly on her neck.

The tears surged up to Rukia's mouth and before she could stop it, a loud sob escaped her. The man's hand and mouth immediately stopped moving, as Rukia gasped in shock. Slowly, he pulled back to look at her. Rukia immediately turned her head as far as she could from him and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

_ Damn it, he now knew she was crying!_

"Rukia, look at me."

Her head snapped up to look at him, and more tears brimmed in her eyes. His voice was deep, and almost commanding. She clenched her hands on the sheets, trying not to let any tears spill over her cheeks. She was so pathetic, lying below him and trying to show a brave front.

He bent down, and Rukia braced herself for the same foreign feeling on her neck.

Instead, the deep voice whispered into her ear, and Rukia's eyes widened. "_Cry, Rukia_."

"W-Wha-

"Cry now. I do not want you crying when I am having you. It's off-putting," Byakuya spoke.

Tears made their way to Rukia's eyes, almost as if the handsome stranger had commanded them to in his deep voice. She let them flow and sobbed uncontrollably below him. She was humiliated beyond belief.

She was never this weak.

_I do not want you crying when I am having you._

_It's off-putting._

She had no way out. She had to go through with this. Rukia's tears continued to flow down her face. She felt like killing herself, and killing this man for witnessing her condition like this.

She gasped as his hands suddenly gripped her. His touch this time was gentle and soft, almost soothing. Rukia felt the tears slow a little in their onslaught, though they still made their way down her face. Then she felt his lips kiss the salty trails on her cheek.

"W-Wha-

"_Cry_…" he murmured, his deep voice suddenly husky. More tears made their way down Rukia's face and the mysterious man tasted them all off on his lips. His hand moved to her cheek and he stroked her face gently. The other hand rubbed the curve of her waist slowly, until his touch no longer… no longer… no longer felt… _foreign_.

He kissed her cheek one last time and then moved to her nose where he planted soft, tender kisses. And then he slowly moved down to her lips.

His warm mouth moved over hers, gentle and soothing. And almost… _coaxing_…

* * *

Byakuya was curious. Very curious about this small girl below him. She was crying. God, it seemed as if it was pitiful for her to have sex with him. But Byakuya knew why… it was because she was virgin… and the phone message…

He felt a slight stirring in the depths of his body.

He had requested her to cry out first, before they proceeded. She was really pitiful, but Byakuya wasn't going to let her get out of this with her waterworks. He had paid for her (though it was almost a nonexistent amount to him) and he was going to get its worth out of her. But somewhere in the back of his mind, Byakuya knew he would have let this sort of woman go any other day. Girls like this who had second thoughts about having sex often pissed him off. If they didn't have the mood, don't do it. It was a waste of his time as well.

But he wasn't going to let this _girl_ go. Byakuya did not know why.

She smelled lovely. That delicious scent of her human life force, almost subtly floral, coupled with the freshness of lavender body bath was overwhelming him. He wanted to wrap that scent around himself, feel it… feel her, taste her.

For just this once, he was curious and wondered about her. _How she would feel… how she would feel to him..._

* * *

Rukia felt his lips press against hers, so warm… so gentle. It reminded her of a lot of nice things. Of the fuzzy feeling of curling up under the blankets on a rainy day. Of the sweet taste of melted chocolate. Of the fresh smell of white lilies. His lips moved slightly over hers, pressing a little insistently against hers. She liked nice things, she liked them a lot.

Her tears stopped.

And Rukia… suddenly found herself kissing him back. She felt the man pull back for a second in surprise, before his mouth pressed once again on hers, a little more insistent this time.

Rukia did not know why. Maybe it was the overwhelming fear that was muddling her brain. Maybe it was the terror of giving herself to someone she did not know at all. Or maybe it was because of the warmth of his lips, moving so tenderly over hers…

* * *

Byakuya moved his mouth a little faster over hers now. He parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue slowly over her lips, and felt her jerk slightly. He cupped her face up to his, willing her to give him what he wanted.

And slowly, he felt her lips part tentatively to allow him entrance. Byakuya dipped his tongue into her mouth and moved it through the endless crevices and caverns. God, she tasted so sweet in all floral tea goodness. He teased her tongue playfully with his, and heard a soft moan from the back of her throat. Suppressing a groan, Byakuya smiled and withdrew his mouth from hers.

Her wide eyes met his, her cheeks a little flushed. She sniffled.

"Do you have a lover?"

She looked up at his voice. "W-Why do you want to know?"

Byakuya was shocked at his own question. _Yes, why did he want to know?_

"I'm just curious."

"Y-Yes."

It wasn't true, she only wanted him to be a lover, but she doubted if Ichigo reciprocated her feelings. They had never been on a date, never kissed, he never told her he loved her.

"But this is your first time?" Byakuya already knew the answer.

"Y-Yes."

Byakuya reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Rukia tried hard not to tremble below him.

"What's happened to that ferocious girl in the shop?" Byakuya could not help but smirk at her. He watched the anger stir behind her eyes, and he felt something dimly come to life in him.

"What's the matter? Are you… _afraid_?" He leaned down close to whisper in her ear, and felt her tremble beneath him.

Slowly, she nodded, her eyes wide.

"Well, you should fear me… I am terrifying." He smirked at her. "But right here, right now, in this room… there's no space for fear. It's just _you, me_… and _pleasure_."

"Take off my shirt, Rukia." He totally enjoyed the fear in her eyes. He took her hand up and placed it on his chest.

"Do it."

* * *

_Do it._

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up. She had never undressed any man in her life before, save for Otto-san when she brought his home clothes to the hospital. And now…

Fingers trembling, Rukia reached up and touched the buttons on his expensive white shirt. Slowly, she undid the first one.

Her eyes widened as he reached down to her own bathrobe. His hand rested on the knot holding the fluffy white robe together, before taking up the ends to undo them.

Rukia undid the last of his buttons and looked up at him.

"Take my shirt off."

She tugged it softly from his shoulders and he slipped out of them. Rukia felt her face turn even redder at the magnificent nakedness in front of her. His chest was very built and strong, the muscles evident at his abdominal area. Rukia tried to look elsewhere but it was very difficult when he was right above her.

"The pants, Rukia. And then... _the rest_."

She obediently moved her shaky hands to his pants. As she did so, he easily undid the knot on her robes. The middle parting of her bathrobe treacherously loosened up. When Rukia hesitated at his underpants, Byakuya accomplished the deed himself.

_Naked._

There was now a completely naked man right on top of her.

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut but they immediately shot open when his hand parted her robes. Her cheeks turned red as the last of the fabric fell away, exposing everything of hers to this man.

"Rukia, touch me."

Her wide eyes met his, before a trembling hand moved upwards to his chest and lightly grazed his skin. Byakuya felt something jerk inside him at the touch of her fingertips on his chest. What was wrong with him tonight?

He let his eyes roved over the naked girl below him, whose face was the reddest shade he had ever seen in his life. He feasted his eyes on her body, taking in every inch of her skin. She was pale and soft, and almost glowing in the dim light of the room.

Slowly, Byakuya reached out one hand and ran it slowly down the length of her body as she shivered. He lowered himself over her and slowly began to let his lips and hands do the exploring.

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt his hands travel over her body. She was very scared, but now it wasn't only because of him. She was terrified of what was happening to her as he touched her, the emotions and feelings washing through her body. She tried to quench the sudden pounding in her, this warmth seeping in… _What was happening to her?_ She should not feel this way. If he was rougher and mindless, it would have been easier to hate, to hate him… to hate everything that was happening.

But it was not like that. His touch was soft, flitting over her skin like a feather and sending shoots of warmth with every touch. Rukia did not like it. This was not how it was supposed to be.

She closed her eyes and tried to conjure up another figure in her mind to be the one doing this to her. Orange hair, warm brown eyes. Muscled build.

_Ichigo._

Ichigo was kissing her, touching her, making her his. The thought made Rukia's heart soar, this was the guy she wanted to be with. Those were his lips moving down her neck now, warm and inviting. Those were his hands fondling her, memorizing every inch of her skin.

Without realizing it, her mouth opened in a soft moan. "I… Ichigo…"

His hands and mouth stopped moving again as her eyes shot open in shock, meeting those grey misty orbs.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya smiled slightly, not letting the small girl see the dim anger he felt at hearing the foreign name. _So she was trying to find her way out…_

"It's not Ichigo here, Rukia. It's Byakuya… don't delude yourself." His voice was deep.

"_Ichigo doesn't touch like this_…" He moved his hand over her breast and outlined the gentle swell of the mound with his palm.

"_Nor kiss you like this_…" He brushed his lips over her neck, so very soft and light at contact.

"_Or make you feel this way_…" His thumb slowly stroked her nipple, making the bud pucker up as she gasped.

"_My name, Rukia_…"

Rukia felt her breaths coming out fast. _No, don't give in… don't succumb… I… Ichi…_

"_My name_…" He circled her nipple in erotic shapes with his finger as he kissed lower along her jawline, causing her traitorous heart to leap at every flash of pleasure…

"_Call me… Rukia_…" His mouth moved lower, down the modest valley between her breasts.

_Ichi… Ich…_

Rukia sucked in her breath when his lips latched onto her breast. His tongue skimmed the creamy skin before circling around the stiff pearl, causing it to rub against him. He nipped at it gently before taking the entire bud in his mouth. Rukia cried out when Byakuya began to suckle on her breast. That intimate gesture was too much, it sent her senses into erotic overdrive. Her hands lifted off their own accord to entwine in his black hair as she tugged on them, making him emit a low growl. His mouth continued to move faster, as she struggled below him.

She closed her eyes and tried to visualize the orange hair but suddenly all she could see was the ebony black softness of the strands flowing in her fingers… tried to think of warm amber eyes but she could only feel the heat burning from the seductive grey orbs… tried to keep her heart in one piece but she could only see his face…. She opened her mouth.

"_B-Byakuya_…"

Byakuya felt his desire flare strong and bright when he heard her call his name. It was the way she said it… so timid, so soft… yet so raw, so wanting… and desperate. It was her throaty voice, so conflicted over her own desires…

Byakuya moved to her other breast to repeat his ministrations, as he felt her body squirm under him. He trailed his lips down her waist, her stomach, her hips… lower… lower…

_ I will bring you to my side soon enough, Rukia. _

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia could not take it anymore. White stars were dancing in front of her eyes and she was having trouble getting hold of coherent thoughts or words. All she could feel was the warmth of his hands and mouth as they moved through every area on her body, even claiming her most intimate of areas. Sweat covered her skin now, and the pounding in her lower body was as strong as ever.

He was never as she had imagined. Wasn't like what she had thought he would be. Rukia could sense the gentleness and tenderness of his touch behind the erotic motions. He wasn't rough or animalistic or just plain sex-starved pervert, he was… _passionate_. She could feel it, despite his cocky smirk and sarcastic remarks that humiliated her. She could tell that he wanted her sexually…. but he hadn't drove himself straight into her and be done with it. He was going slow, his touch and kisses igniting bursts of warmth everywhere across her body, his deep voice carrying over her like a soothing wave. Why? Rukia did not know. Were all customers like this? She had heard terrifying stories of women abused physically during these sessions, as customers were allowed to do whatever they wanted to their "slaves". They were basically treated like animals, flipped here and there and ordered into humiliating positions. This wasn't it. This was… _different_. He was different.

And Rukia hated herself. Hated herself for… not being disgusted enough with him… and herself.

Why wasn't she flinching away from his touch, his kisses? Why was the despair and fear slowly dimming in her heart… replaced by a strange, desperate pounding? Why was her body suddenly growing warmer with each passing second, with each whisper of his voice in her ear? Why was she actually… wanting it somehow?

_Slut. She was such a slut._

And despite the shame, she found herself craving for his touch, his kisses… craving for more of him…

* * *

Byakuya tore his lips away from her irresistible skin as he looked her over once. She was… _beautiful_. The red flush on her body was perfect, the flustered expression… those intoxicating eyes...

He was already so hard with desire. He was starting to breathe fast even before it had started, and he had already begun extracting life force out of her. It was delicious…_ she was delicious._

Byakuya nudged her legs apart gently and positioned himself over her. He saw her eyes cloud over with fear and anxiety… and grow slightly half-lidded as the drainage took a toll on her.

He bent down and kissed her passionately, washing away all her uncertainties. With his lips still on hers, he entered her and broke her virginal barrier in a single motion. She gasped into his mouth and tears began to pool in her eyes. Byakuya waited, waited for her to adjust to the foreign intrusion and bent down to kiss the salty spots at the edge of her eyes. He could barely contain his unrestrained desire but he waited.

And then he began to thrust…

* * *

Rukia gasped out as he finally penetrated her. It hurt, stinging her. She felt the tears leap into her eyes, tears of pain and sadness. She closed her eyes, waiting for the aggressive assault.

It did not come.

Her eyes shot open as she felt something warm touch her eyelids. He was kissing her, kissing her tears away. He did not move, as if waiting for something. Slowly, she felt her walls start to relax around his member and the pain subsided slightly.

She lifted her eyes to him.

_He was waiting... for her._

Rukia looked at him... and slowly nodded. She did not know when they had reached an unspoken interaction but this was it. And then he moved in a single motion, going deep into her. Rukia cried out, it was an intermix of pleasure and pain she had never felt before. She looked into his grey eyes burning into hers, and was mesmerized.

She needed this, she wanted this.

And yet… it was growing blurry… his face… the warmth…

_B… Byakuya…_

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya saw her eyes lose their focus as she began to succumb to the lack of life force in her body. He could see that this tiny girl was being sapped off her energy and she was dwindling between unconsciousness already. How she kept herself up till this point was enough of a marvel, considering how small she was. But her life force… Byakuya could almost taste it on his lips… it was delicious… irresistible…

He saw her eyes slowly dwindling close.

_No._

_Rukia._

Byakuya suddenly felt a powerful tugging: he did not want her to go now. No. He wanted her awake and responsive below him, as he slowly inched to the climax. He wanted to pleasure her… stretch her so tight to her limits so she would never forget this moment. He wanted to hear her moans, feel her small hands scratch hard at his back as he went deeper into her. He wanted her… with him. He wanted her together with him as he reached his well-deserved pinnacle… and satiation.

Byakuya did not know why. He had never felt this way before.

In spite of his confusion, the desire burned strong. He wasn't here now to replenish his human life power, or to satisfy his demonic sexual needs. He was here for this tiny human girl below him. He wanted to make love to her. He needed to make love to her.

Byakuya closed his eyes, as he gripped her tight. And he allowed…

… just enough of his demon energy to flow into her. His demonic life force, just enough to keep this girl with him, keep her intoxicating violet eyes open and drowning him in them.

_ The Sacred Exchange._

His very first Sacred Exchange after two thousand long years.

The ultimate symbol of pledged love between demons._  
_

She gasped, her eyes clouding in worry at the uneasy sensation. But as he watched, her eyes slowly opened wide and clear. Slowly opened to him.

"B... Byakuya…" she called out, and Byakuya almost groaned. He drew out slightly to push back in, and heard her beautiful voice in a moan so sweet to his ears. He moved his mouth desperately across the feverish skin on her neck, as he began to thrust into her.

Byakuya lifted his lips from her neck to whisper into her ear, his voice raw with unrestrained desire.

"_Stay with me, Rukia_."

* * *

"Rukia…" Byakuya moved faster now, pumping hard into her. Her small hands scrabbled at him desperately, as her violet eyes took on the glazed look Byakuya knew only erotic pleasures could bring. Her walls were clenching him so hard Byakuya felt as if he was going to explode.

"B-Byakuya…" He heard his name escape her lips as she caught onto his shoulder and her nails dug into his skin. The way she called him… in that beautiful, raw voice filled with desire and need… Byakuya felt the passion in him flare uncontrollably. He was never like this before, had never felt this way before. He moved harder and faster, pressing her to him… going deeper, wanting to hear her call out his name twice before he ultimately made her his…

She called him thrice.

Rukia's body was on fire. She was burning, she really was. And it was all because of this strange man on top of her as he moved urgently in and out of her. Rukia could not see reason or principle anymore, all she could see and feel was him… as he slowly took away everything of hers.

_Byakuya._

She did not know how many times she had called out to him. She felt completely humiliated and ashamed of herself. How could she? How could she… feel this way about him when he was doing… this to her? She was such a slut, a whore. And yet, her heart refused to obey her brain as his name ripped out of her throat again and again as she felt the pleasure from their physical intimacy wash through her senses and body. She made sounds she thought she could not possibly make ever in her life, as she moved mindlessly under him. Her hands lifted traitorously from her sides to cling to his sweaty body, reflecting the desperate need in her own body. Felt the ecstasy turning her mind and world around, as they slowly reached the peak…

Byakuya could not take it anymore. He could feel bolts of pleasure shooting through his body each time his sex rubbed against hers. It was unbelievable… this tiny girl below him… Byakuya growled as he felt another wave of ecstasy wash through his body at a particularly hard thrust… She was moaning loudly, her hands bruising his skin… needing him… and he needed to make her his… needed to possess her… make her his woman…

_ You will be… mine. _

Byakuya gripped her hard and crushed his lips onto hers as he gave a powerful, strong thrust into her. It was pleasure as pleasure never was. It was white hot, and it ripped fast through both their bodies, making their minds blank out in the orgasmic wave of heat and warmth. She screamed into his mouth as she climaxed and that was all he needed. Byakuya gave a final thrust and threw back his head in pure ecstasy, shuddering as he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

He pressed his face into her shoulder as both of them tried to calm their panting breaths. Byakuya slowly opened his eyes to look at her, and she never looked more beautiful than at that moment to him. Her big violet eyes were wide and expressive, and a little damp around the edges from a new batch of tears threatening to overwhelm her. Her hair was messy and sweaty around her forehead, where dots of perspiration marked the incredible moments they went through just now. Her cheeks were flushed red and her beautiful lips were open, as she took in gulpfuls of air. Byakuya could not take his eyes off her, off this indescribable sight of beauty before him. This was his… she was all his.

"_B-Bya_…" Her eyes focused on him dazedly, and he regrettably watched her lose her residual energy and consciousness before she could call out his name.

He slowly bent over her, taking in the whole of her, her face, her body, her touch, her scent. He should go, he was satiated now, this spiritual force would keep him going more than a week. He had always left, after he was done with any woman. He would return to his apartment suite, to his comfortable huge bed, devoid of any foreign nuisance or occupant other than himself. But he had never felt this way before, as he gazed at this small girl now sleeping below him. He felt that unbearable tugging at his heart… that wanting…

Before he could stop himself, Byakuya bent down and kissed her on the nose.

_ Why… am I doing this? _

"Rukia…" he spoke softly, before he moved to her side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Byakuya heard something vibrating close to him. He stirred slightly and put his hand out to the right and groped over the polished wood surface. He picked up his mobile from the bedside table and opened his bleary eyes to look at the message.

_ 'Urgent clan meeting. Come quick.'_

His eyes narrowed, and he got up in the darkness. As he did so, the soft sheets fell away from him and he noticed the small figure sleeping next to him. Byakuya watched her silently. Her black hair fell in strands around her face and her expression was peaceful as she slept. Her chest moved up and down in slow, careful movements, and her small hands were curled up on the sheets.

He looked over at his mobile again. 6.a.m in the morning.

Byakuya lifted his eyes again to the sleeping girl, before suddenly reaching for her purse on the other bedside table. He opened it and stared at her identity card and driver's license.

_ Ukitake, Rukia. _

He went through her card slots: train tickets, hospital health card, supermart discount card… and then he saw the photos. A photo of her, as she posed under a big oak tree, the wind blowing her raven hair about her face as she beamed at the camera. She looked very beautiful, in a lacy yellow blouse. Byakuya smiled as he looked at the photo.

Another picture of her with a rather old man with long white hair. Was this her father?

Byakuya moved onto the next picture and he stiffened. She was smiling happily, flashing a peace sign to the camera, and looking absolutely gorgeous in a strapped pink dress. And that guy right next to her… he was orange-haired, with very brown eyes and a smirk to go with the rest of his ugly features. He was apparently lifting the camera up to take a picture of them together, and their heads were close together as they posed. Byakuya felt a ripple of anger pass through him.

_ Do you have a lover? _

_ Yes._

_ So this is him._

Tearing his eyes away from the photo, Byakuya replaced everything back into her purse. At the last minute, he removed the small photo of her under the tree and placed it into his wallet. He then reached for her mobile phone.

He keyed a number into her mobile and pressed the green 'Call' button and watched as his phone vibrated once more on the table. Then he opened her 'New Message' option and started keying in something else.

* * *

Rukia stirred slightly, and slowly opened her eyes. She allowed the bleariness to clear, before the white ceiling came into focus.

_ Where am I? What am I-_

She gasped and got up in bed. The blankets slid lower on her body, and she felt the air hit her bare breasts, reminding her of her nakedness. She gasped again and took up the sheets hurriedly, and immediately looked beside her. All that was left was tangled sheets and a depression in the bed next to her.

That man…

Last night…

_Byakuya._

Rukia reached for her clothing and felt the soreness of her limbs as she did so, reminding her again of what she had involved herself in last night. She closed her eyes, and tried to banish the lingering image of a pair of grey eyes filled with passion and desire. Those warm hands exploring her curves for the very first time. Those lips, claiming hers like never before.

_ He left… even before I woke up. _

She moved slightly on the bed, and then she saw it.

The red splotch on the white linen. Dried blood. The ultimate sign of being marked as a man's woman.

_ A man whom she did not even know, and who had left after the night was over._

_A man who was never here for anything more._

Rukia's hand gripped the sheets hard, as she felt the bitter tickle start in her throat. And then she put her head onto her knees and cried in the silence of the bedroom.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hoped you like it... fastest ByaRuki lemon in all of my fics! I nearly died writing through the lemon, I will tell you that. Because it's the first time Rukia's being intimate... it's someone she really hates (at first :D) and so I had to toy around with the conflict-between-desire-and-principle kind of atmosphere. And then it had to be really magical that they could both fall in love in this once-in-a-lifetime moment which takes place in a... well... unsuitable environment. It's also the first time I had to alternate so many times between Byakuya and Rukia's point of views. It was hard, because of the new situation they are both in so I had to deal with the conflict back and forth without focusing too much on one. It was necessary and really, really hard, so I hoped it turned out alright. **

**Smexy, OC Byakuya? :D  
**

**Lol Voidy, your second theory is the correct one. I love reading your latest review because you were expressing a lot of the feelings I felt when I wrote this fic. You are right, and I like writing this fic because of the freedom I have set it in. No brother-sister obligation, no wife-bond... leaving Byakuya and Rukia very much free to fall in love without these complicated feelings. Though it's not that there are no challenges ahead ;) **

**I have written out a lot of Chapter 5 and I really really love it, and am very excited to share it with you all! :D But it might have to wait because there's the Chapter 4 in between and well... *disappears for now, and places a barrier around my weak spots* :D  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews again, I love reading them! **

**Mind rewarding my painful writing for this chapter and slip in a little review? :D**


	4. Why?

**Hey there, everyone! It's evenstar lady again, back with this rather short chapter 4! I might move the beautiful chapter 5 back to 6 because I think I might need more space in between, but we will just see about it! :D**

**I am currently going through some bad times this month and for the next. My laptop crashed, obliterating all data and information (which includes the story vaults for "To Win You Back" and "Demons from My Past"). I had backups but they were the lesser-updated versions. :( I was more bothered about losing other information than my fanfics, for once. So I probably won't be updating till next month, since I have to work harder now without a laptop for my course! :( Gambateh, I guess?**

**I wasn't supposed to update this at all.. but I thought I should update my FF at least once this April (and since this is just a progression chapter) and not after all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me! ****Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they were all very motivating!!! **vicky**, you actually used a line from TWYB to threaten me! Genious and thanks! :D snDRA, your English is perfect and thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks to the past chapter reviewers, you guys rock! **NIXAMATORIS, snickerslol04, ashy-book-lova, Scarlettsky, ceiyn, Sepsis, 1SuperKawaii, Electra Red, MeoSua, Veronica111111, Yuniee, AlaeaMori, onlyluna, BlackBurningHeart, lifescape, rukiharem, Kichou, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, sunlightangels, vicky, snDra, Pope Benedict XVI, loveyouso, K.a.., sagittariusleo, Air.K.i.a.r.a., Kaiya Hiraoka, Saij Spellhart, Juliana, Yunagirl22, I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA, not-gonna-mention-your-name-true-or-otherwise, YuzurihaNoRyuu, , Hajnalmadar, Nikki-4, anon and unwrittenlovenotes. **And **zenachi **for recently jumping on the DFMP wagon (though I don't know if Chapter 3 turned you off or something, heh~)**

**I dedicate this chapter to Joseph! (though it might not be much) :)**

**Warnings: Mentions of strong IchiRuki. (if you can make it through this, I guarantee VERY STRONG ByaRuki in the coming chapters) :D I think I don't want to make any OOC warnings anymore, you all should know by now, what with a very different plot and AU setting. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or their characters. The only things I own are the story plot and dialogues... and Joseph. Lol XD**

* * *

"Rukia, stop being such a workaholic! Come on, the protein samples can wait!"

Rukia laughed. "You guys go ahead. I will catch you all at the café!"

"You better not be late, or Hiyori will bust your ass for missing out on our girl time!" Nel shook a patronizing finger at her before exiting the laboratory.

Rukia laughed and carefully transferred the sample into a fresh tube. She did not look up when the lab door swung open.

"I swear, I swear I'm coming soon."

"Are you?"

Rukia looked up, and felt a happy smile spread across her face.

"_Hey._" Ichigo smiled easily at her as he leaned against the freezer door next to her workbench.

"H-Hey."

"Working hard again, young lady?"

"The usual." Rukia smiled and tried hard to concentrate on her protein experiment.

"How's your Dad? Is he okay?"

"He's good," Rukia answered happily. "I think this is a good turnaround. He's never been up and about like this before. I keep telling him to stay down and take things easy but he actually went to work for a full week now! And he's happier than ever! The hospital stay really did do him some good." Rukia beamed at Ichigo.

"That's wonderful. And it's so good to see you happy like this."

Rukia looked up and Ichigo smiled that wonderfully honest smile at her. She felt a red blush creeping onto her face.

"Uh, thanks."

She heard Ichigo stretch himself next to her. "So want another pair of hands? I might not take an interest in biomedical sciences, but my hands are very good tools, science or not." He reached out to the glovebox and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "I promise not to mess up your experiments, and then we can finish quick and head down for lunch."

Rukia nodded, trying to find her focus as Ichigo stood close next to her. "H-How about you transfer the samples to fresh tubes and I will add the reagent? Just make sure you whack them back on the ice when you are done, because they have to be kept cold."

"Sure." Ichigo smiled easily at her, and started working on his first tube.

They continued working for the next ten minutes in comfortable silence.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"You want to go for miso soup…

_Miso soup?_ Rukia felt her heart grow light with happiness.

… with us later this evening?"

_Us. Of course. _Rukia stemmed the routine sadness and looked up.

"Y-Yeah. After evening classes?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I will be there after I have done my usual evening at the flowershop."

"Sounds great!" Ichigo labelled the last tube with a flourish and grinned again at her.

'_Why do you smile at me like that? It's a crime, Ichigo… a crime I cannot defend myself against_,' Rukia thought with mixed feelings.

"YO, LOVEBIRDS!" The loud voice jolted Rukia from her thoughts, before a bright red crept over her cheeks as the words sunk in.

"Yeah, you just came to spoil the moment. What's up, Shinji?" Ichigo tried to elbow the tall boy with jaw-length hair.

"Not much, but Hiyori's blowing her top down in the cafetaria and has ordered that I personally come to fireman carry Ukitake Rukia down to lunch."

Rukia laughed. "I swear this is the last tube, Shinji."

"Okay, just hurry. We don't want any more contact with her slippers, people."

* * *

"Who paid that idiot to teach our English literature class? Man, I could kick his ass and teach the class myself." The shocking blue-haired boy leaned back easily in his chair, the cerulean eyes in his handsome face scanning the cafeteria in an arrogant, laid-back manner.

"Yeah, yeah, you are always the best, aren't you, Grimmjow?" Ichigo took a big bite of his burger.

"Yeah. Or… would you like to fight me to prove otherwise?" Grimmjow leaned forwards in his seat, a dangerously sadistic look coming over his features.

"Stop trying to pick a fight with me all the time."

"You know… no blood, gore or girls makes ol' Peter a boring man."

"Did you just make that up or what?" Rukia muttered as Nel laughed. "You should study English more." She lifted a sushi roll and put it into her mouth.

"My Japanese and English are second to none." Grimmjow smirked and started shovelling fries into his mouth in an obvious attempt to outdo Ichigo.

"Don't work so hard, Rukia," Hiyori fixed a hard stare at Rukia across the table, her pigtails looking almost menacing. "You can treat your course the way some are treating their English language ones." Hiyori gave Grimmjow a dry look.

"Who me?" Nel asked, her eyes mischievous.

"Not you. Just the idiot who sits beside you everyday during class. Why don't you find someone else to sit with?"

"That's because everyone's afraid to mess with our Nel since they think she's Grimmjow's girlfriend," Shinji laughed as Nel blushed slightly.

"So miso soup evening, everyone?"

"Yeah." Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, Grimmjow, Shinji, Hiyori, Orihime, Ishida and Chad nodded.

"And how's your Dad, Rukia?"

"He's really good. The best he's ever been since two years."

"Oh that's wonderful, Ukitake-san!"

Rukia nodded happily. "Thank you."

"You must have had it hard during his hospital admission. But then, you must have done something really _good_ for him to recover!" Shinji smiled.

It happened so fast, all in her subconscious. Rukia's whole body jerked and her hand accidentally pushed her slushie bottle over the table edge.

"Hey!" Ichigo moved away as the bottle hit the floor, splattering green slush everywhere.

"O-Oh, I am so sorry!"

"You alright, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Y-Yeah."

Ichigo smiled. "Since I'm feeling good, I'll get you another slushie." He stood up from the table. "You sure you're okay?"

In her heart, Rukia successfully squashed the dark feelings threatening to come to life.

_It has been a week and a half…_

She looked up to flash Ichigo a smile.

"It's nothing."

* * *

"Hey, we are feeding today, aren't we?" Renji smiled easily as he arranged the folders on the polished black granite table.

Byakuya settled himself elegantly into one of the armchairs in the enormous, empty meeting hall. "I believe so."

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. Had too many duties so it slipped my mind. How was your last diet?" Renji grinned at Byakuya cheekily.

Byakuya slowly lifted his grey eyes to stare ahead. "It was really…

… _unexpected._"

* * *

Rukia fastened her red florist apron over her clothes as she placed the black vase of red roses onto her working table. She picked up the pair of clippers and rolled out a clear dainty sheet of flowered wrapping paper. It was after class, and she had came in the shop to take more orders and get them out and running. She was also looking forward to supper with her friends.

Rukia hummed softly to herself as she cut the first three stalks of roses. _Miso soup with Ichigo, Miso soup with-_

Rukia looked at her mobile phone as she heard the familar tinkle of her ringtone.

_ Private number._

She happily flipped it open. "Hello?" she made the greeting in a sing-song voice.

"Rukia." She did not recognize the voice, though it sounded rather familiar. It was a deep and resonating tone.

A male.

"Yep. Who is this?" She carefully balanced the mobile on her shoulder to her ear as she let her phone go and happily started cutting more rose stalks for the order that day.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Er, who is this?" Rukia stopped cutting and frowned slightly in confusion.

"That's good. I just called for a while. Goodbye."

"Hey-

The line went dead. Rukia looked at her phone, puzzled.

_Who was that?_

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya put down his sleek cordless office phone, his other hand clutching his mobile displaying his address book numbers.

Her voice.

She sounded happy and jovial, so different from the girl he had in his arms so many nights before. Byakuya tried to picture how she would look right now. She would be smiling, her eyes shining in happiness. She sounded busy, so she would be doing something which probably required both hands. Cooking, perhaps? He imagined her at an oven, working on some dough as she kept her mobile phone between her shoulders and ear as she talked to him. The image fitted perfectly.

Byakuya reached out a long arm and pulled his lower drawer open. He took out his wallet and flipped it open. Her picture smiled back at him behind the clear high-quality plastic.

_Rukia._

And in the privacy of his marvellous, rich office suite, Byakuya smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

"Great food! See ya everyone!" Rukia waved and smiled. It was after supper, and her friends were starting to make their way off to their respective destinations. Shinji and Hiyori were helping up a drunken Grimmjow who was shouting obscenities at every lamppost they tottered past. Orihime, Ishida and Chad were going to review some coursework later at the dorms that night.

"You are not coming in tonight?" Nel smiled at Rukia.

"Don't think so, you will have the unit to yourself. I need to take care of Otto-san for a bit this time."

"Okay, take care. And tell him I said hi!" Nel waved and ran off to join Orihime and the boys.

"Shall I walk you home?" Rukia looked up at Ichigo's voice.

"N-No, that's okay. I mean-

"RUKIA-SAN!!!"

Rukia turned at the familiar voice.

"Hanatarou!" The three exchanged cordial greetings before the petite raven-haired girl turn to the orange-haired boy. "You go on ahead, it's already very late and you don't want to be tired for class next day. I can walk with Hanatarou, I was thinking about getting some chewies at the store nearby anyway."

"Okay then. Good night, Rukia. Hanatarou." Ichigo smiled and headed off down the lane.

Rukia watched him for a bit before falling into step beside Hanatarou as they walked back home.

"How are you, Rukia-san?"

"I am good! How are you?"

"Good, good." They stopped outside a convenience store with a bright yellow ATM next to it.

"I will get you the chewies, Rukia-san." Hanatarou smiled as he watched Rukia head to the ATM to withdraw some money.

"It's okay. I can get it. I'm supposed to withdraw some money for the shop and grocery expenses anyway." Rukia smiled as she keyed in her PIN.

"Yeah, and maybe you can treat… Rukia-san, what's _wrong_???" Hanatarou hurriedly walked behind her, his face earnest in concern.

For Rukia had fell back slightly from the machine, her eyes fixed on the screen and her cheeks white as if she had just seen a ghost. Hanatarou peered over her shoulder worriedly.

"NO WAY!!!!"

* * *

Byakuya kissed the woman, pressing down on her. She was not high-pitched but… it all seemed _not_ right. _Nothing was right._

He kissed her some more… and those lips were definitely lush and seductive but… no, he did not like them. Instead, he found himself thinking of small, soft ones, pink like the first blush on one's cheek during winter and so unyielding at first before eventually parting to allow him to taste her inside.

He kissed the woman harder, moving his lips fiercely down her neck as she moaned. It was good, this was how it should be. But it was not… not what he wanted somehow. This woman had a smooth neck and obviously perfumed herself well, the scent was alluring. But he found himself... _not_ wanting it. He wanted to run his lips down that thin fair column of hers, feeling her slowly arch her neck back despite her best resistance, and the soft gasp that escaped from her as his tongue flicked out onto her skin. He remembered the scent of her neck. She did not use perfurme, yet there was a soothingly familiar floral scent in her skin embodied with the lavender body bath she had immersed herself in, that drove him crazy.

He reached out and harshly massaged the woman's breasts, inciting more moans. This woman had an enourmous bosom, and fleshy breasts. But yet, what was right would be those small breasts that fitted snugly in his palm and to hear her gasp as he carressed her. To feel the delightful pink pearl pucker up underneath his fingers. To pleasure her.

What was right was to kiss_… her._

What was right was to touch… _her._

What was right was to make love…_ to_ _her. _

Byakuya groaned in frustration and withdrew his lips and hands from the woman below him.

"What's the matter?" She got up, and looked at him in confusion.

"Get out. I am done."

"_Huh?_"

"You heard me right."

Byakuya reached for his black nightrobe and belted it up as the woman got up from the bed, miffed. Without another word, she marched out of the room stark naked and wolf whistles followed her down the corridor, a purposeful act to make Byakuya realize what he was potentially missing.

And he did not even care. The faster she was out of the room, the better.

Byakuya put his hands to his head and leaned back into the soft bed. He closed his eyes as he turned his face to the ceiling.

What was _wrong _with him? That woman was downright sexy and voluptuous, he could have done anything with her… and also feed from her human energy force. He had never denied himself like this before. _What was wrong?_

But as Byakuya lay there on the bed with his eyes closed, the reason quickly became apparent. Became crystal clear.

It wasn't because he did not want to have sex.

It wasn't because that woman wasn't sexy or desirable enough.

It was because it was not what he wanted to be having, or rather... _who_ he wanted to be having.

The images immediately flashed into his mind. He saw himself glistening with sweat as he moved fiercely, going deeper into her as her small hands moved desperately over his own body. He saw her expressive violet eyes, so filled with raw desire for him as she looked up at him. The thought of seeing her wanting him so much made something hot and powerful stir within Byakuya. He heard her call out his name in her throaty voice, felt her small body tremble and move beneath his, powerless to him.

His eyes closed, Byakuya lay there in the bedroom as he felt his entire body throb in desire… _for her._

_ Rukia._

_

* * *

  
_

"NO WAY!!!"

Rukia could not believe her eyes even as she heard Hanatarou shout. No. This was impossible. She must have logged into the wrong account.

_Because this was impossible._

But there it was… her name, Ukitake Rukia. And her account number.

But it was an impossible amount of savings, despite the leftovers from her past deposit. She had never had this much money in her life, had never even seen this much. But there the digits were on the electronic screen, in her name, her account. The amount in Japanese yen that could be enough to start an enormous business, or go travelling around the world for a few years.

"Rukia-san, I didn't know you were banking in THAT much!! How much actually did you earn that night?"

Rukia whirled around to look at Hanatarou, her heart pounding. "W-What do you mean?"

"Did you forget, Rukia-san? The night you went out to look for a job for your Otto-san's hospital fee? The next morning, you sent me a message asking me for your account number. I naturally assumed you were going to bank in more money from your pay!"

As Hanatarou spoke, Rukia whipped out her silver mobile and flipped it open with trembling hands. She opened her outbox and scrolled down to the past 2 weeks timepoint.

_ The time she did not want to relive ever again…_

And then she saw it.

Rukia stared at the message in dumbfounded silence. The message that no finger of hers had typed.

_'I forgot my bank account number, could you give it to me again? Some demon must have come over me.'_

_

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter! :) It's short but like I said, it is a progressive chapter before the exciting one! I hoped I still made it good enough. :) I hope to see you all soon! **

**Excited for the next? *wink* The exciting part is coming soon enough. Both Byakuya and Rukia are just unable to run away from each other here, aren't they? :D And this time in my story, she has a much broader range of friends = Shinigami, Espada, Vizards, humans... can't get better than that, right? XD**

**Do please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Way to You

**evenstar lady is back, and hiatus-free from FF!!! *cheers* It's wonderful to see you all again. :D I shall begin writing today, and I just used an hour for this update to Demons. It's a lead-up chapter, the shortest yet to THE chapter 6, which I hope you will enjoy. :D I also hope you like this one short chapter, as well. I wanted to merge this with Chapter 6 but I didn't want too many things going on so this side chapter was split from it. :) And I will soon begin the writing on "To Win You Back". The work constraints have loosened up on me but I will be away on trips to reward myself ;) I'll try to get as much writing in as possible. Hope you will wait for me and enjoy the updates. :)  
**

**I love all the reviews from the previous chapter, they really kept me motivated so I updated this story first as a formal sort-of comeback. :) And Chapter 6, hopefully, will make its way to you soon. :D**

**Hope you enjoy. :) Keep spreading the ByaRuki love! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"Madam Aiko."

"Sorry… we are arranging the customer list and are a bit busy at the moment if you cou-

Rukia watched the heavily-pencilled brows shoot up in surprise.

"_My dear Rukia!_"

Rukia shifted nervously to her other foot as she stood before the counter. "L-Long time no see, Madam Aiko. I was wondering… if I could ask a favour of you."

"But my dear!" Madam Aiko stood up and walked out from behind the counter, ignoring her assistant who shot her an annoyed look at the sudden disruption to their work. She approached Rukia and gave her an uncharacteristic hug, as Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "How have _you _been?"

"I… I am good. How are you?"

"The usual… _business_." Madam Aiko smiled knowingly. "Gotta rake in my dough. And… what might bring you here, Rukia?"

"I… err…" Rukia had rehearsed a proper dialogue before she caught the bus to this district but at the moment she was at a loss for words. The familiarity of the foyer, that heavy perfume smell, the rich carpet, what she had found here… the person she met... the _feelings_...

"Is it about _Byakuya-san_?"

Rukia's violet eyes immediately locked onto Madam Aiko's black deep ones. It had been so long that she had not heard that name. It had been so long that he had whispered it into her ear in a sensual introduction, been so long that the name had escaped from her own throat in desperate pleas and moans as his touch sent her body into overwhelming desire. So long that she had tried to pretend she had never heard of that name…. ever.

"He's been asking about you."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"I have already told him you were only here as a…" Madam Aiko grinned and Rukia blushed. "… _one-time worker_. But yet, each time he's here for services, he enquires if _you_ are around."

Rukia felt something move deep inside her in that moment, though she wasn't really sure what. He asked… about _her… each _time?

Something must have showed on Rukia's face because Madam Aiko's grin became wider. "And now, my dear, what request is this? Would you want to arrange another _session_?"

* * *

Byakuya stifled a yawn and sat up a little straighter in his executive chair. The meeting had barely begun and he was already tired. It looked like he would need to consume an inhumane amount of material food when he got home tonight to keep him going. Either that, or make a trip to the parlor again. Byakuya shuddered as he thought of that sexy, robust woman below him. He reached for the portable silver extension next to him and dialled a number.

"Miko, get me a cup of coffee."

* * *

Miko walked to her desk situated in front of Byakuya's office, back from the enormous meeting room where she had just presented the young executive with a hot cup of the finest St. Helena coffee. He had smiled at her, though briefly, and Miko had felt that fluttery feeling in her heart. Someday, she was so going to get her hands on him and as his personal assistant, there were so many opportunities. Miko had seized every attempt but somehow they didn't seem to move anywhere. She could tell that he had a curiosity in her, maybe even sexual (since he was a well-known playboy after all) but he did not seem to want to act on it. Miko was just going to have to push him over the edge. She was sexy, she reveled in her womanly attractiveness and now all she had to do was to get her young hot, rich employer to come to his senses. She wanted to be his hot woman, and was tired of having to deal with the daily trail of ugly females who made their way to his office, demanding commitment and-

Miko stopped.

_'Here we go again.'_

"What can I do for you?" Her voice was a sharp tone of irritance and possessiveness as she addressed the petite, short-haired girl standing in front of her desk.

* * *

Rukia jumped as she heard the voice. She watched as the curvy woman with long brown hair walked past her to settle down at the secretary's desk.

"Err… I…" Rukia cleared her throat nervously. "I came here to return something to Mister... Kuchiki Byakuya." She hurriedly placed the envelope containing the unbelievable amount of money she had taken out from her account on the secretary's table.

"And you are…?" The secretary gave her a disdainful look.

"I… J-Just an acquaintance."

The secretary frowned slightly and picked up the sealed envelope. "And what would it be? I regret to inform you this but Mister Kuchiki does not deal with requests for security fees or child support money."

Rukia's eyes widened. '_Child support money? This man is really…_

"N-No. It's just something he borrowed me… which I have no use for."

The secretary raised her eyebrows. "Well then. Mister Kuchiki is a very busy person and does not deal with trivial matters like this very often. He's in a very important meeting now. If you would like to personally give it to him-

"_NO!_" The secretary's eyes widened as Rukia practically shouted at her. "I-I mean, leaving it here would be just fine with me. T-Thank you so much."

"Have a nice day," the woman replied in the same annoyed tone and turned back to the computer screen.

Rukia bowed and turned to walk back to the lifts. She observed the walls, rooms and people as she walked. Rukia had obtained the contact address from Madam Aiko easily, who claimed rights to advertisement of her parlor if the information ever led to a future wedding. Rukia had agreed, not caring as long as she obtained his location so she could return the money. And when she stepped out from the taxi outside his workplace, she had felt her mouth drop open in shock.

_Kuchiki Byakuya. Acting director of the prestigious Azaris hotel chains._

Rukia pressed the 'down' button on the silver panel of the elevator.

He really was very rich and to hold power to such a great business empire. Rukia had felt so small as she had hurried through the beautiful foyer of the ground floor and taken the equally beautiful elevator up to the twenty-ninth floor, where his office was listed on. The money he had given to her would have been a laughable amount to him… but she had to return it. Yes, she had to return it.

The elevator arrived and Rukia walked in.

_She did not want to owe this man anything._

Rukia's eyes hardened in resolution as the elevator doors closed before her.

* * *

Byakuya strode out of the meeting room and in the direction of his office suite. "Thank you for the coffee, Miko," he remarked offhandedly as he passed his secretary's desk. She had given him a most expectant smile that Byakuya felt the obligation to address the task of making him a drink which was entirely in her job scope.

"No problem, Mister Kuchiki." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Oh, a girl came in just now to return something to you, Mister Kuchiki."

Byakuya nearly sighed. It was impossible. Women with whom he had sexual encounters, whether those from the parlor or from chance encounters in pubs or on the streets usually had some aftermath drama to play in his office. He knew they only wanted him for the same thing he wanted from them. Sex, a fun night fling with a good-looking partner. No one was supposed to follow up on that. But when they found out he had a gold mine, they came lining up out the door from his office. In rare instances, he even got incessant ladies who came up to him with a pregnancy or heck, even a born _toddler_, to make paternity claims (ridiculously, when the encounter was just weeks old). Byakuya usually had his jealous secretary do away with the nuisance, supressing the need to tell these golddiggers that demons and humans could not possibly procreate together, except in very rare moments during Sacred Exchanges. Children borne of demon-human parentage were a taboo in the demon world.

And given that he had never performed the Sacred Exchange before… except _that one time_.

Byakuya got ready to wave off his secretary when she remarked with a little laugh. "_Funny little short thing she was_."

"_What?_" Byakuya immediately bent forwards and the secretary looked taken aback by his reaction.

"_What was her name_?" Slowly, Byakuya's heart began pounding fast, almost as if it was natural.

"She did not say. She was really nervous and twitchy though, and nearly screamed at me when I asked her whether she would like to see you personally. Mister Kuchiki, are you-

"_And?_"

The secretary frowned. "W-Well, she said no, and left about ten minutes ago."

All the while, Byakuya was urolling the string off the envelope. He opened it, took a look inside and immediately knew.

_Rukia had come here._

_Came to his office building._

_Came to find him.  
_

Without another word, he turned and walked hurriedly to the lifts.

"Mister Kuchiki!" He ignored his secretary behind him.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Byakuya stepped out into the grand hall of his hotel business building. He quickly scanned the foyer with his alert eyes, trusting that he would be able to recognize the girl who had been haunting his thoughts and dreams almost every night. He looked at the office people in their suits milling up and down, staring at the young executive who rarely left his marvellous office suite during office hours.

_No._

No sign of any girl like that.

No sign of Rukia.

_She was gone._

Byakuya turned and took the next lift back up to his office. Ignoring his secretary yet another time, he entered his suite and picked up the receiver as he dialled a numerical combination into his office phone.

"I want all information on every female by the name of Ukitake Rukia by five this evening. Have them in printouts for each individual and place them on my office desk."

He replaced the receiver on its holder and sat back onto his seat, his heart still beating fast. What was he doing?

_ I was trying to forget you, was never going to do anything more. It's not like this now, Rukia. _

_ You came to me first._

_

* * *

_

Rukia walked down the street, trying to inject some happy swing to her steps. She had returned his money, and now could really put everything behind her. It was a symbolic act, showing him she did not want to be in any way attached to him. But as she walked, she could feel a small part of her heart grow heavier with each step. What was wrong with her?

And why did he give her so much money? Was it because he _pitied_ her, after watching her cry? Was it because he was… _pleased_? Rukia did not think so. She was nothing compared to the women-

'_Stop it! Don't think about it!_" Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Yes, she should be happy. Rukia skipped a little down the street.

It really was all over and done with.

* * *

Byakuya reached out to his desk as his trusted men exited his office suite. The stack of papers was not thick, and held together with a silver paper clip. He looked at the yellow Post-it note stuck to the front cover.

_ Only a single Ukitake Rukia found._

Ignoring the way his heart was pounding erratically, Byakuya flipped to the next page.

Her beautiful picture smiled back at him.

_Ukitake Rukia, twenty-one. Medical Sciences student, Nagoya University._

_Lives with adopted father, Ukitake Jushiro, fifty-five with home residence at 32, 2-1-1 Kamiosaki, Tokyo. Second residence in Nagoya University dorm at 5-1-2, Block E, Building 5 (one female roommate Neliel)._

_Owns florist shop Amor at 32, 2-1-1 Kamiosaki, Tokyo (over home residence)._

Byakuya felt his face spread into an anticipating grin.

_Ukitake Rukia…_

_…. I have found you._

_

* * *

_**And there you have it. Hope you like it... it's leading up, don't worry! :D Would love to thank all my readers who were waiting for Demons (and also 'To Win You Back')! Will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Please do review this chapter and let me know what you think (and motivate me some more)!! :D :D**

**~evenstar lady~**


	6. Encounter

**Hello!! I'm back, this time with Chapter 6 for Demons!!! I'm honestly overwhelmed by all the reviews for the past chapter and welcome backs and PMs!!! Thank you so, so much and I appreciate every single one of them!! Because of this, I'm uploading Demons earlier this weekend to the much-awaited Chapter 6. Hope it doesn't disappoint! :D**

**Also I might push back the update time for "To Win You Back" because when I started to write a few days ago, I realized I've developed a sort of phobia to the story and can't seem to want to move. That's when I realized when I'm writing, I get frightened of the potential criticisms and would stop and think instead of writing like how I feel and I think that is no good. So I'm giving myself a break for a bit and will work on Demons for now because I feel much more freedom somehow when writing this and it just flows (that was how it was origiinally with TWYB as well). I will try to get my spirit for TWYB soon, do wait for me. :)**

**And here it is! Chapter 6 to Demons. Hope you enjoy. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Rukia worked happily on her last bouquet, tying the beautiful soft wrapping paper with a long roll of pink ribbon. She then used the edge of her scissors to curl the ribbon as she stared at the clock on the wall.

Almost dinnertime.

It had been a few hours since Rukia had came home. She opened the florist shop and started working on the pending orders, and received a fair few that evening. She was in a good mood, and had worked very efficiently through the bouquets. Rukia had also long turned the 'OPEN' hanging plastic sign on the front door inwards and was eager to eat with Otto-san and hear his excited news on work and whatnot.

She grabbed a glittery pink pen and started to make the strokes across the small beige flowery card.

_'I love you, forever and always.'_

In spite of herself, a wistful smile slowly curved her lips.

* * *

Byakuya walked slowly along the street, his strides smooth and unbroken. All the women stopped to ogle him as he passed but he paid them no attention whatsoever. His heart was beginning to pound fast again with each step he took, despite the handsome, unfazed expression.

Finally, the polished black shoes stopped. He straightened his expensive office coat and looked up.

_Amor Florals._

* * *

Rukia placed the finished bouquets into small vases near the counter and stared at the beautiful symbols of love. She ticked off the final order and smiled at the sweet wrappings of affection given from lover to their respective partners. Rukia knew it was really cliched but she had always felt happy to be the delivery girl for these blissful people in love.

Turning away from her work, she took up a spray bottle and sprayed the counter with soap before wiping the countertop down vigorously with a rag cloth.

The wistful smile stayed on her lips.

_ How would it feel to be loved so much in your life…_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya stared at the white 'CLOSED' sign of the florist shop. He lifted a hand and pushed the glass door open regardless.

Rukia heard the tinkling of the windchime above the door and wiped her hands on the cloth on the counter. She headed out front with a smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, we just closed for the day. If you could com-

Her violet eyes widened.

_ No. _

Her hands immediately fisted at her sides, as her heart thudded fast.

"_Long time no see, Rukia._"

That deep voice. That black hair hanging in strands down to his collar. Those piercing grey eyes. The well-defined chin. The toned physique. That handsome face.

_ That man. _

It all came back to Rukia in a rush of brutal and painful reality. The vivid images in her mind erupted, of two figures moving urgently amongst the sheets.

She immediately ducked her head slightly. "I… I'm really sorry. We a-are closed for today."

"I did not catch you in time at my office. So I came to return you your money." Byakuya stepped further into the shop, nearer to her, and lifted the brown envelope in his hand.

Rukia's eyes widened.

How did he know she... worked _here_? Or stayed here, even? So many thoughts were running through Rukia's head as she stared at the handsome man in front of her, the mysterious man who had possessed everything of hers in one fateful night weeks ago.

"I-It's not my money, it's yours. Please leave, we are c-closed for the day."

"How do you know it's my money?"

Rukia looked up. Did he think she was stupid? "Because you asked my _friend _for my account number while I was _s-sleeping_! A-And I do not have that much… money." She felt her face heat up. "Now please leave."

Byakuya took another step closer to her, and Rukia hurriedly walked back behind the counter. He walked forwards and placed the envelope on the countertop.

"It is your money now."

"I DO NOT NEED THE MONEY!" She could not help it as she shouted angrily at him.

"You don't?"

Rukia looked up. "No, I don't! Please leave me alone, I have work to do!" She started picking random flowers from the vases and worked them into a bouquet feverishly.

"I was thinking along the way that when I dropped by, I could invite you out for dinner."

Rukia looked up, her beautiful wide eyes intoxicating Byakuya all over again as it did so many nights ago. Yes, it had been too long. It had been too long that he had not looked into them, drowned in their violet allure. She was wearing a white blouse over jean shorts, a red apron at her front. She looked as beautiful as ever. Byakuya felt something remarkable move inside him again as he stared right at the flustered girl in front of him.

"What do you want with me?"

"Dinner would be a start."

"I am b-busy. Please leave me," Rukia repeated.

"Is this the work you have for today?"

"Yes, and I have a lot of them! So please leave!" Rukia tied the flowers expertly, trying not to let her hands tremble.

"I'm buying them all."

Rukia looked up, her eyes wide in shock.

"So are you free now?"

Rukia tore her eyes away from his penetrating grey ones. "I-I do not have time for your games."

"It is not a game." A pale hand slid the silver platinum card across the counter, and she looked up at him. "I am really buying all your flowers, for today. All of them, if you would please. And since you would be free, I hope you would consider a dinner out… with me."

Rukia gripped the sheet of purple-wrapping paper hard, and turned her back on him across the counter as she tucked it away on the shelf. "Why are you doing this? You do not want the flowers!"

She started to turn back to him and gasped as a hand latched onto hers and pulled her hard. She was pulled forwards and found herself face-to-face with Byakuya, the counter between them, as his misty grey eyes burned into hers.

"_I want it_. The hell do I want it, and I don't know_ why_," he whispered, the hot breath from his mouth sending tingles down Rukia's body. She watched as his eyes slid down to rest somewhere near… her _lips_. Rukia felt her heart begin to pound fast...

"_Rukia, is there someone in here?_" The old voice cut through the tension, and Byakuya immediately released her and straightened up from the counter. Rukia fell back, her expression flustered.

They both turned as soft footsteps drew nearer.

* * *

Byakuya watched a man with white hair emerge from the back of the shop. The man stopped, took in Byakuya's appearance with a slightly surprised smile before turning to Rukia.

Byakuya bowed. "I am Byakuya, Otto-san. Nice to meet you."

Rukia's eyes widened in angry shock. How… how dare he call _her_ Otto-san… _his_ Otto-san?? Otto-san is her Otto-san, nobody else's! Who did he think he was? "Donating money" to her like she was some pitiful charity, then breezing in her shop to buy all her flowers, and now acknowledging her father as his own?

This man was going too far.

She shook herself out of her anger as she heard Otto-san laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Byakuya-san. I apologize for not having heard of you yet," Ukitake turned to Rukia again with a confused smile. "But I doubt you are a new classmate of hers from university." He smiled softly as he looked at Byakuya's office clothes.

Byakuya smiled slightly. "Oh no. I just got to know Rukia a few weeks ago. We got acquainted through a few chance encounters, mostly work-based."

"Oh." Ukitake smiled, as Rukia blushed. "And you have come to visit Rukia today?"

"Actually, I owe her a meal so I was going to make good on it today. If you would allow it, perhaps I could take us all out for dinner."

"I've already cooked dinner," Rukia retorted icily, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone.

"Oh?" Byakuya raised one perfect eyebrow at her.

"Actually, she has, Byakuya-san. Well then… how about _you_ come for dinner with us instead? If you can accept very humble food…" Ukitake smiled as Rukia's eyes widened. "Rukia cooks the best mushroom and beancurd soup for miles," Ukitake laughed as she blushed.

"Then I believe there is no possibility for me to say no." Byakuya bowed politely.

Ukitake smiled, and led the way through the back entry of the shop into their house as Rukia's mouth dropped open in dismay.

* * *

Rukia brought the pot to the table, her steps clumsy and very mechanical. She reached for the ladle and scooped the soup into one bowl, before handing it to Otto-san.

"Otto-san."

Her father smiled kindly. "Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled back warmly but her smile disappeared the minute she turned back to the pot, and the second bowl. She lifted the ladle and deposited soup into the empty bowl. Trying not to let her hands shake, she offered the bowl to the handsome man now sitting opposite her father.

"Thank you, Rukia." Byakuya made the same greeting and smile.

Rukia blushed and lowered her eyes, before quickly settling into her seat next to her Otto-san.

"Do tuck in, Byakuya-san. I hope they are to your liking." Ukitake motioned to the dishes. One bowl of rice stood in front of each table occupant.

"It all looks very delicious. Otto-san, you are very lucky." Byakuya smiled. "Please." He motioned politely with his hand.

Ukitake laughed and took up some food but Rukia refused to move her chopsticks. Byakuya, who had been looking at her politely to take some food, smiled slightly and helped himself to the dishes. After a while, she reluctantly began to eat some food knowing that Otto-san would definitely catch on to her strange behaviour if she did not eat.

"So Byakuya-san, I apologize for not having heard of you before. You are…"

Rukia looked up nervously.

"Oh." Byakuya put down his chopsticks. "I am one of the executives at a hotel chain business. We want our guests to feel comfortable in a hospitable environment with tasteful quality. And thus, we have business dealings for internal design, which incorporates a lot of decoration for our hotel rooms. Rukia has been one of our flower suppliers."

Rukia's eyes widened. The lie was so immaculate, so detailed in every chosen word and intent. He had even downplayed his role in the hotel business. He was the extremely filthy rich _owner_, for God's sake!

Ukitake was nodding. "I see. I see. And I saw from the credit card just now that you have personally ordered the _entire_ flower supply for a day? That seems a rather huge demand, and for sending an executive to do it on his own personal finance."

"Oh, that wasn't for the hotel." Byakuya smiled. "My friend opens a de-stressor nature garden in the outskirts. He was looking for a good florist to get supply for a day so I recommended him to Rukia. And if it was good, he would definitely be back for more. I was placing the order for him."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. He lied so smoothy and easily… almost as if he had been doing it everyday for the past three hundred thousand years. What does he want with me?

Ukitake was nodding again. "I see. For a moment, I thought you were buying all of them yourself, Byakuya-san. And I was wondering if you were a flower person."

Byakuya laughed slightly, his deep voice carefully measured in a natural chuckle. "No, not really. I only like…" He lifted his grey eyes to Rukia across the table. "… _one _type of flower."

Rukia felt her cheeks grow hot. _What was wrong with her?_

The meal went on, with fair and lively exchanges between Byakuya and Otto-san, as Rukia slowly shrank in her seat.

* * *

"Good night, Byakuya-san. It was very, very nice meeting you."

"Good night. It was my pleasure. And thank you very much for the marvellous dinner." Byakuya bowed and turned to the door slowly.

"_Rukia_…" Ukitake whispered to her, and nudged her slightly. "Treat our guest nicely."

Rukia looked up, flustered. "H-Hai."

She walked up to the door and opened it, bearing the weight with her body so he could walk through. It was already dark out.

"It's alright. Ladies first." The deep voice spoke.

Rukia blushed as Ukitake smiled. She walked out and Byakuya closed the door behind both of them.

* * *

"Your mushroom and beancurd soup was excellent."

Rukia looked up. "You can drop the high-class act."

"It really was," Byakuya continued, as if Rukia had just protested that it wasn't. "I hope I will be able to eat it frequently."

Rukia stopped walking, and Byakuya turned to her.

"Please leave me alone."

He looked at her silently.

"Please leave me, and my family alone. That n-night… was just a one-time thing. We are strangers and I wish to f-forget it." She looked up, trying to keep a steadfast expression.

"Do you?" he asked softly.

"Y-Yes I do." Rukia continued looking at him determinedly, but she was stuttering. _'Damn, why are you stuttering, Rukia!?' _"I need to take care of my father, and the shop. So please forget we even met, let alone…" She felt herself turn red and trailed off immediately.

"Good night." She bowed low, and started to turn away.

A hand grabbed hers and she gasped as Byakuya pulled her towards him. Their eyes locked on each other, no counter in between this time.

"Let alone what, Rukia?" Byakuya spoke, his voice deep and low. "Let alone the fact that we had sex?" Rukia's eyes widened in terror. "Or the fact that I forcefully bought your purity with money? Or the fact that we had a simple one-night stand? Or that we made love together… as we called out to each other? Or that you wanted me to be yours as you held onto me… as much as I wanted you to be mine?"

"Which one is it, Rukia?"

"Let go off me!" Rukia trashed in his arms furiously, but Byakuya held onto her tight.

"You are such a liar." He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I might be a demon… but I am dead honest with what I want. And I have never, ever failed to get every single thing I want in my life." He let his mouth open and touched his tongue slightly to her ear. He heard her gasp and felt her small body tremble in his arms.

She was so small, so powerless, he could easily…

But he wouldn't. He would not force her.

Byakuya's hands loosened around her, and Rukia pushed him away, and stumbled back. Her expression was flushed red and she was breathing hard. She looked absolutely mouthwatering. Quickly, she turned on her heels and fled back to her house.

Byakuya watched her disappear, as he breathed in her lingering scent around him. The demonic silver flashed through his eyes and he smiled.

_ Good night, my Rukia._

_

* * *

_**And there you have it!!! Hope it didn't disappoint! So now Bya-kun has found HIS Rukia, and everything about her. XD XD Even her Otto-san. :D :D I hope this chapter made you squeal (just a weak squeal would be enough for me!! :D :D) Lol, I love making Byakuya so 'naughty' like this! I'm going to have so much fun with the coming chapters *rubs hands* And hope you guys too!! :)**

**Do please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! I had a little goosebump attack while writing it actually. XD XD ****Hope you loved it as much as I did! **


	7. Harsh Duties and Gentle Outlet

**Hello, it's me again!! I'm on a Demons roll and am going to milk my enthusiasm for all it's worth! :D :D I thank you all the past reviews of Chapter 6, loved reading each and every one of them!! :) I can't believe how far Demons has come, and I thank you all for the interest and support.**

**This time, I dedicate the chapter to **Royal blueKitsune** because I received a PM late last night from a new reader who said she chanced upon this fic from a recommendation by a certain username called royalbk. I believe it is you, Kitsune (lol, and sorry for not telling you I had a new story up!) and I thank you very much!! *hugs* Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chappie: **Nikki-4, zenachi, BlackBurningHeart, Voidy, isaraaries, ceiyn, Pope Benedict XVI, buloy, Electra Red, YuzurihaNoRyuu, sedarephs, rollmodel, Nica, MelissaMichelle87, Violentkitty, onlyluna, rukiharem, naru894, vicky, Yunagirl22, Yuniee, Sandra, PoeticDayDreams, , Namine1993, Royal blueKitsune, ashy-book-lova, Kannabisu, limoncello, Sepsis, sagittariusleo, loveyouso, lemonorangevanilladrops, XBlueSkyX, Sakimi1014, megui-chan, snickerslol04, 1SuperKawaii **and **anne**... you guys are my primary motivation!!! :D**

**And now here is Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy, had a hard time writing this one. *wipes sweat* :D**

**Warning: Some OOC-ness expected. :)  
**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes blearily as she heard the distant chirping of birds.

_Morning._

She groggily rose from the bed and padded clumsily into the bathroom. As she stuck her toothbrush under the jet of water from the tap, Rukia peered at her reflection in the mirror. She noted the faint black circles around her eyes.

Rukia had not had much of a sleep last night. She was so restless and fearful, she could not close her eyes. Everytime she tried to, she could only see an unbearably misty pair of grey orbs…

_'Stop it!'_

Rukia gave herself a mental slap and immediately freshened up before changing into a light blue blouse over her cotton pants. As she headed downstairs, she tried to quell the growing nervousness. She also had a pressing matter on her mind: _Otto-san_. What did he think of last night's dinner and of... By-

_'Don't think of that name!'_

Rukia nervously peered around the door and saw her Otto-san. He was pleasantly humming to himself as he laid breakfast on the table, two ceramic plates holding an assortment of sushi.

She gingerly entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Otto-san."

"Good morning, Rukia." Otto-san turned to her with his kind smile. "Do make yourself a cup of hot drink. And then come have sushi with me. You don't have class today, do you?"

Rukia felt relief wash over her at seeing that familiar smile, the very same smile she had first seen curve his lips so many years ago. She shook her head happily. Yes, now she could talk to Otto-san about his day and everything. She had not had a chance to do so what with the intruder last night. Smiling, she immediately put the water on to boil and a teabag into her favourite bunny cup.

"This Byakuya-san…"

Rukia's heart immediately froze, and she slowly turned to face her Otto-san. "He's nothing!" The nervous statement escaped her a little too fast to be entirely convincing. _Otto-san can never know what happened_...

She watched Otto-san smile at her from his place at the table. "You don't have to tell me anything, Rukia." He motioned to her to come sit at the table.

"I… but…" Rukia sat down and at her father's instructions, took up a sushi.

"It is not a problem at all. He just seems a very likeable and nice man, that is all."

Rukia had to prevent herself choking on the sushi, which she had just placed into her mouth. "I-I don't really know… him." She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Something tells me there's going to be plenty of time for that." Otto-san replied with a knowing smile.

* * *

"It is not a problem, and my absolute pleasure to do so." Byakuya sat back in his comfortable executive chair, the cordless phone held to his ear. "I hope the request wasn't too heavy." He listened for a bit. "Yes, because I have always held some interest but business time was pretty tight."

Silence.

"I see. Thank you very much, I will see you then. Goodbye."

Byakuya clicked the phone shut and leaned back into his chair, before putting his hands together. And as he sat in the silence, his thoughts began to drift...

_Please leave me alone._

Her beautiful violet eyes.

_That n-night… was just a one-time thing._

Her angry expression as she had shouted at him, the envelope containing the cash she apparently needed, lying forgotten on the counter.

_We are strangers and I wish to f-forget it._

The slight tremble in her voice as she tried to stay resolute in front of him.

He liked it.

He liked it _a lot_.

He liked her spirit, her expressive eyes as she told him she wanted to forget everything that had transpired between them. He liked her fierceness, when she told him to get out of her life because she just couldn't be bothered with anything else in the world other than her family. He liked the way she stood tall and proud and told him it was the last thing they were ever getting involved in together.

He liked it.

Becasuse it wasn't true. He could see her heart through those irresistible eyes… and it was not telling him the same thing her mouth was.

No. It wasn't. He could see her soft vulnerability and the faint longing and desire so primal to humans. It had not been a one-night stand to her as well. The fear and hostility she projected around him was evident of that… and it aroused the already burning desire he had for this mortal girl.

She was _extraordinary_.

Right from the moment she had addressed him as a demon in their first brush at the ice dessert shop. Right from the moment his heart jumped as her trembling fingers touched his skin. Right from the moment he had held onto her and passionately claimed her as his.

She was _special_… to him.

Byakuya shook his head slightly, and took out his sleek silver mobile. He easily began to key in something, his agile fingers dancing around the touchpad and a rare smile upon his lips.

* * *

Rukia jumped up from the bed as she heard the tinkling sound of her mobile ringtone. She had been lying on her bed and trying to read the scientific journals without taking in a single word.

She flipped her mobile open and stared at the unfamiliar number on the screen next to the message icon. Rukia opened her message inbox.

Her heart stopped beating in that second.

**'**_**I miss you. -Byakuya-'**  
_

Rukia immediately flipped her phone shut with trembling fingers and threw it beside her on the bed. She took up her journals and started to desperately flip through them.

_'No, concentrate. Don't think about him. If you ignore, it will all be ov-_

Her phone beeped again.

Rukia turned to stare apprehensively at her mobile sitting innocently on the bedsheet. Never in her twenty years of life did she ever expect to fear an electronic communication tool. Slowly, she reached over and took a deep breath. Then she flipped the mobile open.

**'_Can I come see you now?'_**

She gasped in shock as her heart missed yet another beat.

_No._

_'What the hell does he want? Why is he doing this to me?'_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya tucked the sheathed silver dagger into his breast pocket and hung his office coat up over the wooden oak hanger.

He looked down as his mobile vibrated on the polished granite table.

**_'NO!!!! I am busy with my studies right now.' _**

A deep chuckle escaped Byakuya as he looked down at the message. It was so easy to goad a response out of her. He could clearly visualize her personality through mobile texting, could even see her wide eyes as she shouted out the 'No'.

A loud knock at his office door made him look up.

"Come in."

He watched as the beaming redhead poked his head in through the door. "Hey Byakuya, it's time! I am so ready for some bloodbath tonight!" Renji grinned, baring his teeth in an evil grin.

"I will be there in a minute. Have all the preparations been made?"

"Checked thrice."

"I want to give all the members a briefing before we set off. The lesser we lose, the better. And the lesser work it is for Unohana-sensei. Have them gathered in the third meeting hall now. I will be with you soon."

"_Hai._"

Byakuya looked down at his mobile as Renji eagerly rushed off.

* * *

Rukia jumped as her mobile beeped. She hurriedly pressed the 'Read' option.

**_'I understand. I have some business now, and will come see you another time. Don't sleep too late and good luck on your journal critique tomorrow, I know you will do well.'_**

Rukia's eyes almost popped out of her head. How did he _know_? How did he know she had a seminar presentation tomorrow, in which she was going to have to choose three scientific articles and critique them? How did he know her mobile number in the first place? How did he know... _so much_ about her? Despite feeling foolish for doing so, Rukia nervously glanced around her room once. When she made sure nothing foreign... or _handsome_ was present, she turned her eyes back to the screen in a mixture of fear and wonder.

_Who are you... Kuchiki Byakuya?_

* * *

Byakuya slid the sheet of Medical Sciences course schedule back into his drawer and rose from his office desk.

He opened the door just in time to see an overly-excited Renji appear in the hallway. Renji was always like this, always bouncy and eager whenever they were preparing for a battle of opposing clans. Today, it was going to be the Ishikawa clan, a clan that had begun to eat into the Kuchiki turf border despite the cardinal rule that only one established demon clan can reside in a given area amongst the mortals. Being the prior clan to stamp their mark on the districts, Byakuya had sent repeated warnings to the new clan to keep their members back from the Kuchiki "territory". These warnings had apparently gone unheeded as reports came in of the opposing members coming to feed on the economy and human energy in the area.

Never one to take insults to his pride, Byakuya obtained permission from his grandfather to lead an attack on the enemy clan. Through his carefully-placed spies, he learnt that the ruthless leader was currently undergoing a Purification Period and was vulnerable and hence easier to be finished off, residing in the heavily-guarded Ishikawa mansion south of the area.

This was the golden opportunity the combatant in Byakuya knew could not be passed up. He was going to fight his way into the mansion and personally take the life of the leader by his own hands. Byakuya had long dispelled the century-old Kuchiki clan practice of sending expert assasins, preferring to go on these dangerous missions himself with the team. It was a way of sending the message out that the Kuchiki family was not a trivial clan to be messed around with, and that they honourably do not fear death even if performing ruthless deeds in the dark.

He nodded as Renji placed a hand on the handle of the enormous meeting hall doors. Renji pushed open the door to a vast cavern of a hall as two hundred of the best demon fighters and warriors under the Kuchiki family bowed to greet the young executive.

_Let the massacre begin._

_

* * *

_

"Why am I stuck with _you_?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to ignore the whining voice to his right.

"What do you mean _you_ are stuck with me!!?? I'm stuck with YOU!!" Renji shouted back. "And after all, Byakuya assigned us both this task."

Byakuya lifted his hand slowly to his face as a vein throbbed at his temple.

"It's _embarrassing_ to be stuck with you." The flash of long brown hair swished in the air, as the whiny voice continued.

"YOU-

"Perhaps it is both your wishes to be ejected out of this limousine and get those personal issues out of the way before we head into enemy headquarters."

Both demons turned to Byakuya uneasily.

"Err… of course not! We were just trying to make things cheerful!" The busty Succubus clapped her hands in front of her, causing her assets to bounce together. "I need to lighten up when I'm nervous, you know."

Byakuya kept silent and ignored her.

"There you go, Rangiku. Annoying Byakuya again…" Renji leaned back into the limousine seat. "So, Byakuya… it's just us three into the leader's room when we see an opening?"

"Three of us would be enough to infiltrate the area. I can personally make my way into the sleeping chambers," The deep voice spoke. Both demons nodded, serious.

* * *

Byakuya stood silently in the dark _bonsai_ garden of the Ichikawa mansion as the first line of Kuchiki elites breached the front security. He stayed motionless, his alert eyes surveying the quiet, foggy area for any sign of ambush. He also listened, rather than watched, as his men fought the guards of the mansion. He listened to the clang of blades and grunts as both sides fought for their respective masters. The traditional combat practice of centuries were evident in the minimal noise made by both opposing sides other than the clash of weapons and tearing of flesh.

Sixty seconds to breach the second perimeter.

"_Go._" The deep voice commanded.

The second line of elites passed through the occupied Ishikawa guards, taking down a few along the way. Byakuya swept after them, his camouflage cloak swishing out behind him. He watched as half of the elites began to engage the Ichikawa guards in the verandah, and his eyes focused on the entrance ahead.

Byakuya brought his hand out in front of him as he surveyed the battle about him.

_Thirty..._

_Forty-two..._

_Fifty-eight..._

The pale arm fell, and the second half of elites charged forwards. He watched his men enter the door and swiftly followed. Byakuya was just past the threshold when he heard the strangled cry behind him, immediately knowing that it was one of his own people.

_A novice. Someone new on the team._

Byakuya looked ahead to the door and timed his movements. In the next second, his cloak whipped around him as he spun around and shot out into the verandah once again.

An enemy guard was almost close to tearing the Kuchiki elite's neck out when Byakuya swooped out and pulled the demon safely from the assault, simultaneously unsheathing the elite's sword. Before the enemy guard could realize what was happening, Byakuya brought the sword cleanly through the guard's abdomen and tore out half his jaw with his own hands, stopping any potential noise.

He turned to the shaken elite as the dead demon collapsed to the floor.

"Get back. You are enough of a trouble already."

"H-Hai."

By the time the elite lifted his head, Byakuya was gone.

* * *

Byakuya swept into the second terrace of the house as Renji and Matsumoto came through both doors on the left and right, flanked by elites.

"Get the last line of security. This will be the hardest. If you know you are going to die, bring down the guard with you." The cold voice spoke.

"Hai!!"

The elites disappeared fast and Byakuya headed to one side door, Renji and Matsumoto following urgently at his heels.

"Cover me."

"Hai."

Renji and Matsumoto moved into position and they continued down the hallway, the hallway to the Ishikawa leader's bedroom.

"He would have known by now that his residence has been breached. Stay on your toes. I do not want to send you off to…"

"I wouldn't mind. Unohana-sensei is pretty cute, though a little too old for my taste," Renji chuckled softly as they advanced on the door.

"… _Kurotsuchi Mayuri_," Byakuya finished.

"Yikes," Renji whispered and stood a little straighter.

Byakuya stopped abruptly, and the two demons followed suit behind him. The trio watched as eight black-clad figures descended in front of them from the pillars holding up the clear moonlit glass roof. The masked team landed before the Ishikawa leader's door.

"The eight Royal guards of the Ishikawa family." Byakuya looked ahead at the ninja-like figures. "You have remembered what I taught both of you?"

"That these pussies use the Three Star Formation for battle against intruders and in emergency situations, initiate the Blade Guard Assault? Pffftttt…" Renji laughed as he drew his sword. "My baby's been itching to lop off some heads for a while now."

Byakuya looked ahead. "Do not be overconfident. Remember _Kurotsuchi Mayuri_." Renji immediately moved into a more defensive pose. "And that their weapons of choice…"

"… are the old-fashioned _shuriken _and_ kusarigama_. And that they probably have never had sex with any beautiful ladies in their pitifully short lives." Matsumoto already had her sword in her hand. "Go on ahead, Byakuya. I mean, after we have cleared you a path."

Byakuya silently stepped behind and the royal Guards charged.

He watched as Renji and Matsumoto expertly moved into the counter-formation and took on four guards each. Byakuya had personally trained these two hard for two weeks in preparation for this battle. He had been strict and very tough on his two most trusted subordinates, knowing the potential lethality of facing this group. The Eight Ishikawa Royal Guards were good and not to be considered trivial.

He just had to make Renji and Matsumoto _better_.

The careful grey eyes took in the agile movements of his demon assistants as they went from defensive into offensive. _Just a bit… just for…_

Byakuya moved forwards in that one second. He swiftly swept past the fierce battle raging around him and made it in front of the door. One of the guards advanced on him from behind and Byakuya turned to fight but Renji jumped between them.

"Don't take my fun anyway, Byakuya! Go!" Renji swung a slash at the guard. "Take that, idiot!"

Byakuya stared at Renji silently. "Bear in mind. I do not want to drag your dead bodies back."

Without a moment's hesitation, Byakuya disappeared through the bedroom door.

* * *

Byakuya walked slowly through the enormous chamber, where flimsy white curtains hung from the ceiling in a threatening makeshift maze. So this was where the leader slept?

He stopped for a minute and listened to the breeze blowing and fluttering of the curtains. A chuckle escaped him as he bent his head abruptly. A spear ripped through one of the curtains and hit the pillar behind him, where his head would have been seconds ago. He straightened to face the torn curtain, through which he saw the Ichikawa leader.

"Very impressive for relatively new, raw talent."

"You might want to take some internal design advice from my hotel business." Byakuya addressed the leader. "Though it is a very impressive bedroom design. It reminds me of the legend of the Chinese emperor who had 198 chambers and slept in a different chamber each night because he was so paranoid of assassination attempts."

"In this situation, my fears are definitely confirmed, are they not?" The leader approached Byakuya, and tore down the obstructing curtain on the way. He was old, almost of Kuchiki Ginrei's age, but with short white hair and blazing, red eyes. He was dressed in a plain black kimono.

"Can't really argue with that."

"And you come unarmed? That is very brave, but then we are talking about Kuchiki Ginrei's beloved golden grandson."

"Have my famous deeds not earned me a name of my own?"

"Perhaps. Draw your sword, laddie. This is not a playground, and no great big Grandpa to protect you."

Byakuya chuckled and drew out his _katana_.

The leader had already unsheathed his own sword and was pointing it right at Byakuya. "You look very out-of-place, with the traditional _katana_ and your office shirt. The kids need to be taught respect these days."

Byakuya's unfazed expression did not change. "Most girls these days like the best of both worlds. I am just here to please my fans."

The leader let out a snort. "Such arrogance. Let's go."

Byakuya saw the flash of speed as the leader shot towards him. He brought out his own sword and it clashed in a magnificent clang of steel. Byakuya swung his blade out in a forceful slash, only to be intercepted expertly by the leader. He spun around and aimed a kick at the leader. The Ishikawa head was caught unawares, and Byakuya's leg collided with the leader's chest, sending the older demon flying back to the ground.

Wasting no time, Byakuya brought the sword down on the leader, and floor tiles exploded into the air. His eyes widened slightly as the rubble settled. Something shot towards him before dust harshly marred his sight. Byakuya moved back a step and heard the sound. He brought out his sword but immediately felt a stinging slash to his left arm. He retaliated with a shot and flew back several paces.

"You come here and attack me without warning, so the sand was just a little repayment."

Byakuya blinked slightly before his sight cleared. He looked down coolly at the now-bleeding wound on his left arm and clucked his tongue. "Were _six_ warnings not sufficient?"

He was answered with yet another assault on his sword. Both clan leaders fought amongst the white curtains, slowly tearing down the carefully-crafted cloth maze, in an orchestra of blade clashes to match the battle outside.

* * *

"You are very good." The leader commented as he struck again and again against Byakuya's sword. "You have almost the same speed and precision I do... and my age vastly outstrip yours by two hundred thousand years."

The Ichikawa leader was indeed very skilful and agile despite his old age and Byakuya began to doubt if he had underestimated the power of this clan leader. They had been fighting for almost a half hour with no one gaining the upper hand, though Byakuya had managed to return the favour and deposited a deep cut on his right shoulder. But the leader seemed to be going on the offensive in the same direction as if somehow moving Byakuya into a certain desired spot…

Byakuya retreated one more step and felt his back hit something _cold_… and _hard_. He ducked as the leader aimed yet another brutal slash at him, the force tearing down the curtains in that area.

_Chains._

Metallic chains hanging from the ceiling right down to his waist level, almost in an ominous atmosphere. In a corner, a weapon rack with three sharp spears stood against the wall.

"So you have a torture training room in here as well?" Byakuya brought his sword out to hold yet another blow aimed at his right arm.

"Close enough. Or a _grave_."

"I wonder whose." Byakuya chuckled and swung a powerful fist at the leader's jaw. The hand found its target and a sick crunching sound resounded in the enormous room. Taking his opportunity, Byakuya swung his sword out and knocked the leader's sword out of his ancient gnarled hands. The leader fell back and hit the weapons rack. Byakuya brought his sword down as the leader swiftly retrieved a spear and withheld the potentially fatal blow.

His face contorted rage, he pushed out with inhumane strength and knocked Byakuya back to the wall. Byakuya fell amongst the chains and looked up in time to see a spear hurtling towards him. He ducked but the leader easily twisted the spear through the chains and jabbed at Byakuya's hands. Byakuya ducked again but realized a split second too late... that the chains now wrapped around _his_ left arm.

He looked up in time to catch a victorious grin on the old demon's face and then felt his hand jerk back as the leader rammed the spear into the wall, pinning the chains, and Byakuya's left hand to the concrete.

Byakuya lifted his right hand to hack the spear off the wall but the next spear assault came lightning fast and secured his right hand to the wall in a crucifix position. Byakuya's sword clattered to the ground.

"I am Ichikawa, the renowned clan leader with expert swordsplay and manipulation of weaponry. Did you think your two thousand years of baby fighting could match my hundreds of thousands? It is impossible for you to even get near my vulnerable _heart_. You are too bigheaded, my child."

Byakuya stared at the leader silently.

"And now…"

The leader smirked and Byakuya's eyes widened as he lifted the third and last spear from the weapons rack. He charged at the young, handsome demon, his face open in a victorious manic smirk, the sharp blade pointed directly at Byakuya's chest. Using his demonic energy, Byakuya swiftly dislodged his right hand from the chains and threw the offending metal at the advancing leader.

_Too close._

The leader easily dodged the chain and brought his hand down and…

_Too close._

Blade pierced flesh.

The pair of eyes widened in shock.

_Red_ eyes.

"The only time I can ever get near your heart…" Byakuya spoke. "… is by exposing _mine _so that you come… _to me_."

The wide red eyes locked onto the calm grey ones.

"I will tell you a secret." The deep voice continued. "Do you know why my speed and agility measure higher than demons even of noble blood? It is because…

The curtains fluttered slightly in the wind.

… I was born with_ two_ Purification periods. Double the mortality risk for triple times the power."

The leader's eyes widened, as the silver dagger handle shone at his chest.

"And interestingly, we share the same Purification Period, one of mine anyway."

Powerful hands pushed the lethal dagger further into the heart. The leader let out a strangled grunt.

"That means I myself am vulnerable today, as are you. We both had the same odds at life. But I play dangerously because…"

Byakuya twisted the dagger in, his handsome face clean and untroubled.

"… _I am Kuchiki Byakuya_."

The clan leader was dead even before Byakuya extracted the dagger out of his stationary heart.

* * *

"Very good job, Byakuya!" Renji clapped a bloodied hand over Byakuya clean blue shirt. "Oops."

Byakuya shook his head and accepted the spare one he had entrusted to one of the supply staff. He rinsed his hands under the tap, as the leader's blood flowed along with the clear water, before drying them on a white towel. It was after the battle and the Kuchiki clan had retreated from the bloody aftermath of the assault on the Ichikawa mansion. Yet another clan had came off with disastrous consequences by defying the Kuchiki family.

"Send the victory news to Grandfather."

Byakuya took up his watch, which he had also left behind for the short battle. _11.50 p.m._

"But of course! Hey, where are you going?" Renji asked as Byakuya began to walk off. "We need to celebrate! This is a major achievement!"

Byakuya stopped, his back to Renji. "I am going to change. And then I have something… _to see to._"

* * *

_11.58 p.m._

Byakuya stood in the balcony, his eyes trained through the glass. Trained on the small figure amongst the sheets.

He continued watching Rukia in silence as she slumbered on.

He watched her small hands curled up close to her pillow, her face turned to his direction. Watched her peaceful expression as she slept, her eyelids closed and hiding those remarkable purple orbs. Her stack of journals stood on the small bedside table.

So pure.

Byakuya stared down at his own hands, and then back to the little angel curled up in the midst of the soft sheets.

So pure.

_Good…_

Rukia stirred slightly and her eyes shot open. A breeze was blowing slightly through the balcony door. She rubbed her eyes and watched the moonlight bathe the bare balcony. Her eyes closed again and she drifted off blissfully.

_… night._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!! :D :D**** It is a sort of in-between chapter again but it sheds light on more of the storyplot and characters surrounding the ByaRuki love. I have already given almost two chapters dedicated to Rukia's background and current friends so it's Byakuya's time now, for you to catch a glimpse into what our famous Incubus does during his serious work. :) **

**It was terribly hard to write the battle scene, I had a hard time trying to conjure up the scenes in my mind and then to write them out. Hope it was okay. :) **

**Now I would like to stress a few points in the story which I will label as EVENSTAR'S FACT FILE#1. Lol XD**

**1) I don't really know Japanese but I believe a doctor is called '_sensei_' regardless. :) The real doctor is called '_isha_' in Japanese but I do not think it is used as an honourific following the name. So I chose sensei for Unohana (yep, she's a fitting doctor in this story) :D Do enlighten me if this is wrong.  
**

**2) _Shuriken_ is the ever-famous flying star-shaped disc blades which are commonly associated with ninjas (and their movies, lol :D). _Kusarigama_ is also a ninja's weapon of choice and is a chain-and-sickle weapon. The chain is used to swing out to wound the opponent and the sickle for kill at close range. Interesting information you can find at a ByaRuki fic, eh? lol XD**

**3) There is a real story of the Chinese emperor who slept in his palace of many chambers and that he slept in a different one each night because he was so afraid of being killed by his enemies. I do not know the emperor's name and the number 198 was a random number I made up so it would sound good. :)  
**

**4) I would like to stress here again that the Purification Period and Sacred Exchange does not exist in the Incubus legend. It is _evenstar lady_'s legend so it's completely made-up fiction. Though the legend of Succubus and Incubus are in fact... "factual" legend. :)**

**5) To conform to the story of their Japanese Bleach roots, the Succubi and Incubi fight with swords/katanas, though with no fancy shikai or Bankai addition. :)  
**

**I don't know why I did the Renji and Matsumoto combination but I just think both of them would make for a good laugh. I haven't decided whether to make this a side-pairing but right now, I do not think I will do so. Would love to hear your opinion anyway. :) And the Mayuri threat Byakuya keeps using for comic relief in the serious battle scenes.  
**

**I'm currently headed off to Sydney for 4 days, yippee!! (anyone in Sydney I can put up with? lol :p) So do wait for me when I get back!!! ****Please do review this chapter and tell me what you think, and motivate me to write more!! :D :D**


	8. You are Impossible

**Hello everyone. I'm back from my really adventurous Sydney tour. :p I just got back one day ago and started on this chapter because I had this idea sitting with me. :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy. And thank you so much for the reviews of the past chapter, even though I struggled writing it. :) **Pope Benedict XVI**, your review was especially spot on, because I struggled to write the torture room scene as well and I know it was awkward. Thanks for appreciating (and this goes out to everyone too), all the same. Will keep on practicing! :D**

**This chapter I dedicate to W. You will never read this, but I want to thank you for everything in my life right now. I hope we will have the fate to meet again after the long way around, and if we do... to finally complete the checkmate. I thank you.**

**Chapter 8, Demons. :) I haven't proofread this version, so do let me know if there are any typos, I will come back to correct them. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Rukia!"

Rukia smiled as she made her way over to her friends. "Where's Nel? And Ichigo?"

"Ohh… Nel's decided to stay behind in the dorms for some coursework today since she doesn't have classes. And Grimmy… as macho and manly as he may be, decided he would need to do his work next to her as well." Shinji snickered. "I wonder when he's got the guts he says he has, to confess."

Rukia laughed before her expression turned to one of horror. "He better not be sitting on my bed right now!"

The gang of friends laughed merrily together.

"And Kurosaki-kun is stuck in the computer labs, trying to work on some operating program," Orihime smiled in the direction of the white building.

"Oh." Rukia nodded.

'Maybe I can catch him for lunch,' she thought happily.

"So where do we head for munchies later? Maybe we ca-

_"All students, please proceed to Field A. I repeat, all students please proceed to Field A."_

Everyone looked up in surprise at the announcement from the loudspeakers on campus grounds.

"Field A? What's the matter?" Ishida pushed his glasses higher onto his nose.

"Who cares? We are gonna miss class!" Shinji gave Hiyori a high-five.

"Is it an emergency evacuation again, like the one we had last month?" Orihime was looking worried.

"Don't know. Let's go." Rukia led the way down the path to the fields as they joined the throngs of students now heading in the same direction.

As Rukia and her friends walked down the steps, a loud sound cut through the air.

_Helicopter blades._

Everyone looked up as a black, sleek helicopter hovered low over their heads, whipping their hair and clothes in the powerful wind. The helicopter slowly descended on the landing cockpit in the middle of the field, the grass moving violently with the wind. The blades started to slow as the pilot killed the engine.

"Hey, look, all the VIPs are here!" Shinji nudged Rukia and pointed at the group of people standing at the podium on one side of the field. Rukia recognized Shiko Munakata-sensei, the head of Nagoya University, his two vice-chairs and three other high-ranking university officials.

She turned back to the helicopter, as the door slowly opened. What was all this?

_"Good morning, students. Today, we are very proud to welcome visitors to our campus grounds. They are representatives…_

Rukia's eyes widened as she immediately recognized the tall figure that emerged from the cockpit of the helicopter. Her heart froze in shock.

_"… from the famous Azaris hotel chain, who have contributed significantly to the funding of the Science Research facilities here at Nagoya…"_

No.

No, it can't be.

She watched with wide eyes as Byakuya stepped onto the grounds of Nagoya University. She watched him straighten his black office coat and shook his head slightly to clear the blowing strands of hair out of his eyes. Then he smiled as he headed towards the university administrator.

Rukia could not move, could not even say anything.

"Oh wow, dude's certainly some rich asshole," Shinji laughed. "Hey Rukia, you don't have to worry about your experiments stalling for lack of funds now!" He clapped a hand onto her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Rukia nodded dumbly. She could hear dreamy sighs from all around her as the girls took in the handsome perfection now shaking hands with Munakata-sensei at the podium.

No. Why was he here?

_"… Mister Kuchiki Byakuya here has recently donated an extremely generous amount of funding to our university and has expressed interest in a tour of the campus grounds. We hereby welcome him into our midst and hope he has an interesting morning."_

The student body broke into applause.

Rukia's whole body was numb with shock and fear. She watched as Byakuya moved to the crowd of students to shake hands, all the while making small talk with the university administrator.

"L-Let's head off." Rukia's voice was small and panicky.

"Why Rukia? You need something?" Hiyori and Orihime were now looking at her in concern. Even Sado was leaning over slightly to look at her.

"N-Nothing. I have to get to the labs."

Shinji laughed. "Relax. You can't go anywhere anyway."

Rukia turned back and her heart sank. He was right. There was an immovable wall of students behind her. She was standing just at the edge of the stairs, but she could not move.

She watched as the entourage drew nearer and the crowd parted slightly for them.

"Wow, he's so young… and cute!"

"What's he doing here anyway? Ohh, I should have come onto the field sooner!"

Rukia's heart started pounding fast as Byakuya looked into the midst of the students as he shook hands, walking closer and closer.

And then… his eyes moved onto her.

Rukia's heart stopped.

Just a brief second, in which his grey orbs lingered on her wide violet ones.

And then the moment passed, and Byakuya continued looking into the crowd.

Rukia let out the breath she had been holding. He had pretended not to know her. But they were still walking in her direction, near enough now so Rukia could hear what they were conversing about.

"I wonder if I could get someone to take me on the tour today. I know Munakata-sensei must be very busy with work."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'd be happy to take you on the tour."

Byakuya smiled and shook his head slightly. "No, it's alright. I'd not trouble you. A university of this prestige must command a lot of commitments. I can settle for a tour by a guide or student, it would be less formal and more personalized."

Munakata smiled. "That sounds good as well."

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya scanned the crowd again.

_Too near._

They were _too near._

It was all too _perfect_. All too _flawless_. Even the timing was _spot on_.

Rukia tried to back away but there were so many students standing behind her. She watched as Byakuya stopped directly in front of her.

_Oh no._

_No no no._

She watched him lift his head in a perfect demonstration of curiosity and polite interest.

"Perhaps _this_ student could take me for a trip."

Her eyes widened as Munakata-sensei smiled. "I know this girl. It's Ukitake Rukia, is it not?"

Rukia hastily bowed.

"I loved the science presentation you did the last two weeks. It was very well-done." Munakata smiled. "Well then, I entrust the care of Mister Kuchiki Byakuya to you then."

Byakuya smiled politely at Rukia.

"We will meet the both of you at the foot of the Peony Hill, how about that? Bring him there last to enjoy the campus view, Ukitake-san."

"H-Hai."

Munakata-sensei smiled and motioned with his hand to the footpath as Rukia stepped out from her shellshocked gang.

Byakuya bowed politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ukitake-san…"

He straightened up, his grey eyes fixed on hers.

"… and I'm very sorry for the… _trouble_."

* * *

Rukia walked fast, without a word.

The footsteps thudded smartly behind her.

She could feel the back of her neck prickling.

"So where are we going, Ukitake-san?"

Rukia turned and looked back. Byakuya walked up next to her, smiling. "The labs," she countered hotly. "Aren't those the places you were really interested in, to have donated such a huge amount of money and have Munakata-sensei personally welcome you to Nagoya?"

"We both know why I'm here."

Rukia looked up, flustered and Byakuya smiled at her. "Do you mean to tell me… I have never crossed your mind in the few days you did not see me?"

He watched the beautiful spots of red bloom on her cheeks.

"I… I… Well, if you stopped m-messaging me, I would!" Rukia shouted angrily.

Byakuya chuckled.

"Don't raise your voice, Ukitake-san. People might think you are being… _impolite_."

Rukia hurriedly suppressed her anger before she exploded and made her way along the paths to the lab, ignoring him.

* * *

"And here… we have the Nagoya Science Research Laboratories." Rukia walked through the clear glass doors of her… sanctuary. Several students looked up from their work to stare quizically between her and the tall, handsome stranger.

"Err… this is Mister Kuchiki Byakuya, representative of the Azaris Hotel, from whom a substantial grant has been moved to our laboratory."

Byakuya easily handled the greetings and appreciative thanks. Rukia rolled her eyes mentally and looked toward her workbench. She desperately wanted to get back to work, not being harassed by mysterious, handsome men.

"Is this your workplace?" Rukia jumped slightly at the soft voice. Byakuya had moved up behind her.

"Y-Yes."

"What work do you do?"

Rukia looked up at Byakuya, who looked down at her easily. Rukia felt herself start to blush. "I do molecular biology like DNA and RNA isolates, protein work, histology and also immunostainings."

Byakuya nodded. "Are you running a gel later today?" He pointed to a fancy-looking tank on Rukia's bench.

_'How did he know it was a protein gel tank?'_

"Y-Yes."

Byakuya smiled. "When you are transferring the proteins from the gel into the membrane, place all the buffers you will be using into the fridge an hour beforehand. It prevents the gel melting during the transfer because of overheating."

Rukia was rendered speechless as he exited the laboratory.

* * *

They walked silently along the footpath. Rukia had brought Byakuya almost everywhere: to the sports facility, the art halls, the engineering faculty, the music chambers, some classrooms, even the cafeteria. She had avoided conversation with him but he appeared to be just as happy to remain silent.

And yet Rukia had so many nagging questions to ask, all of which could only be answered by the tall man walking next to her.

"Is something wrong?" The deep voice jolted her yet again. "You look like you are in need… of _something_." Byakuya smiled, his grey eyes unreadable.

"I…" Rukia took a deep breath. "How do you know… _so much_?"

Byakuya laughed and Rukia looked up. "How do I go about answering that? Perhaps something a bit more specific?" His grey eyes twinkled at her and Rukia felt her cheeks grow warm.

"H-How do you know all those things… about research? You are a business executive!"

"Do you believe me if I said I have a PhD in Biomedical Sciences?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "And you decided to go into hotel business? A-And then, you seem to know so much about a-art and every field back there as well."

Byakuya laughed. "I also have a Master's Degree in both Art and Visual Art. Are you impressed?"

Rukia looked down at the question. Truth was, she _was _impressed… a little. Byakuya had made effortless conversation with all the students in every faculty building they went to. He spoke with the engineering students, used foreign terms Rukia had never heard before with the arts students, and even corrected a horribly complex mathematical calculation in one of the classes.

He was… _impossible._

"I-It's impossible. You don't have that much time."

Byakuya smiled at Rukia as if they were sharing a private joke. "Believe me, I have _all_ the time in the world."

* * *

"You have a lot of peonies growing here. Is it symbolic of your institution?"

Rukia looked to her left. Byakuya was staring at the red and pink flowers that lined the side of the walkway with mild curiosity. She looked at him for a while and after noticing that he seemed to be genuinely interested as he looked at the ornamental plants, she walked up next to him. Both of them stared down at the pretty flowers.

"It is not symbolic of Nagoya but it is an interesting feature here in our university, having been grown… almost as long as I can remember. When the first founders of Nagoya University set root here, there were already peony plants growing wild in this area. They just decided to preserve these native plants, and pulled out the roots of the weeds growing around these flowers."

"I see. They are very pretty."

Almost in spite of herself, Rukia found herself nodding. "They are. And we are very lucky to get a whole variant of peony flowers here. The red, pink, gold and white variants." Her face slowly curved into a smile as she stared fondly at the flowers. "And then… of course there is the fabled blue peony."

Byakuya looked up. Rukia realized then that she had been too immersed in her love for the flowers that she forgot she was supposed to be cold and hostile to him. Instead, she was almost talking to him in a conversational manner.

"Blue?"

"Y-Yeah. It is a legend that the blue peony blooms amongst its more common counterparts once in a hundred years. It is said to be the most beautiful flower in the world, and brings good luck to anyone who ever sees it."

"Have you seen it before?"

"N-No. I have seen fake ones before, in which they dye the petals blue. But there are features of the blue peony in which people who have claimed to see them says so and I remember them. They are said to have purplish sort of edges on the petals and a very white center. I have yet to see one but I doubt they exist anyway." Rukia shrugged as a faint wistful smile curved her lips again.

"Maybe we can find a blue peony growing here somewhere." Byakuya looked at the bushes. Rukia trudged on, ignoring him.

"Rukia."

She turned back at the deep voice. It was so different and novel, the way he called her in that casual tone. Like they were _friends_… or normal acquaintance.

"Don't you want to look for a blue peony? You seem to like it."

Byakuya smiled at her. Rukia immediately dropped her gaze.

"Impossible! There is no blue peony. It is just a legend." She turned to walk ahead.

"There is… in _my_ world."

Rukia turned back as Byakuya straightened from the ornamental plants. She could hear the confidence and truthful simplicity in the bold statement. And yet… it was _impossible_. Everything about this man was impossible.

"What would you be willing to give me in return, for what I can show you?"

Rukia looked up in surprise as Byakuya trained his eyes on her. She felt her cheeks turn red upon his gaze.

"I… Stop talking nonsense. Hurry up. This is the last spot, and Munakata–sensei will be waiting for you at the foot of the hill."

Rukia turned back and trudged up the footpath as Byakuya swept wordlessly after her.

* * *

"A-And this is the last spot of Nagoya University. It is a fabled spot for years, associated with the Lover's peony plants. This pavilion…" Rukia looked up, unable to suppress a fond smile as she looked up at the small roofed porch they were currently standing in. Ichigo had taken her here once when her Otto-san was in the hospital to pray for good luck.

This pavilion was also nicknamed the 'Love Nest' of Nagoya University. Most of the time, Rukia avoided this hill because it was a hunting spot for lovers to make out and perform other _passionate_ acts. Ichigo had taken her here to pray because she had been devastated then and he told her that the peony plants were said to bring good luck. Nothing romantic had taken place between them here but it always gave Rukia a warm feeling that Ichigo had taken her up here.

"So what is this hill famous for?"

The deep voice jolted Rukia out of her reverie. Byakuya was now standing directly in front of her. She was not going to tell him the real representation of this hill.

"I-It has a great view."

"Does it?" Byakuya took a step towards Rukia and she backed away. "I have to agree," he spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up. She started to turn away to look out from the hilltop. "If you look properly," she spoke coldly.

"You said it was associated with the Lover's peony plants. Why the word 'Lover' at the front?" His voice was smooth.

"It is just a name," Rukia replied hastily.

"Is it?" Rukia turned back at the question. "Or is it because it took the name from the legend that there was a couple who frequented this hill so many years ago? That the woman had an endearing love of peonies and so her husband planted these beauties so she would never be out of reach of her favourite flowers? And that he went off to war and so leaving her to await his return at this very pavilion everyday for decades? And that he was lost at war but finally returned at the age of seventy to find that his love had not wavered from this pavilion all these times and that they breathed their last together amongst the peonies?"

Rukia's eyes widened as the full details of the Peony Hill legend made their way out of Byakuya's mouth.

"S-Since you already k-know, why do you ask?

"Because you hide so many things from me, that's why."

Rukia looked up in surprise as Byakuya continued. "You had a wistful smile on your face just minutes ago. They also said that it was customary for lovers who made their way to this hill to seal their reunion in a kiss."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up.

"_He_ apparently brought you here."

"S-So what if he did?" Rukia blurted out as Byakuya took another step towards her. "It's none of your business."

She gasped as she saw something shoot towards her. Rukia stepped back in reflex, only to have her back hit a hard structure.

_One of the stone pillars of the Lovers Pavillion._

She looked back fearfully at Byakuya, who was now directly in front of her and having his arms planted on either side of Rukia as she stiffened up against the pillar.

"What do you want?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

"You said he brought you here and it is none of my business. I agree, it is not." Byakuya smiled at Rukia. "I will just have to pull up those memories by their _roots_, exactly like how they do it with the weeds amongst the peonies."

"Leave me alone!" Rukia shouted fiercely.

"_No._"

Rukia's eyes widened at the deep voice. It was almost a command.

"I've waited a near month to come close to you like this." Byakuya leaned in close to a flustered Rukia. "I didn't touch, I just waited. I went about my daily life, waiting. And I have to admit, I have become… _restless._"

"S-Stop it." Rukia knew it was no use but she lifted her hands and pressed it against Byakuya's chest, trying to push him off.

It was to no avail.

"I should, shouldn't I?" The deep voice spoke, his breath hot against her face. Rukia's heart was pounding so fast and loud she wondered if he could hear it. His arms moved to her waist as Rukia's eyes widened. "I really should _stop_."

His voice.

It was so conflicted. It was the very first time she had heard his voice like this, other than the night they had been intimate with each other when his voice broke raw and desirous. This time, it was bitter and yet... _wanting_. It made something move within Rukia.

"But… I can't help…

Byakuya bent his head downwards.

… _myself._"

And after three weeks, six days, eighteen hours and thirty-two minutes of longing for the one same girl, Kuchiki Byakuya pressed his lips to Rukia's in a desperate kiss of desire and lust.

* * *

The touch of those warm lips. Rukia could clearly recall their softness and yet firmness, as they pressed against hers. She felt all those feelings come rushing back to her… the warmth eventually giving way to wondrous heat, the softness to passionate rush, the tentativeness to desirous fire.

She felt his lips press harder against hers, hot and possessive. Rukia felt everything in her brain fade away, she couldn't think. She could only feel the warmth of his lips, the firmness of his hands upon her waist pulling her to him, smell the scent of the peonies. Her small hands unconsciously clenched into fists at his chest, as she felt all the familiar feelings wash through her.

Warm hands touched her face before gently tilting it up, as his lips pressed more insistently against hers. She felt her own lips start to part, _wanting_… somehow _wanting_ so much… _the warmth_…

_No!_

Rukia jammed her lips tight before she succumbed to the forbidden desire.

She heard that deep chuckle in her ear, and the tingles it sent through her body were the same as they were so many nights before.

Before she could realize what was happening, Byakuya trailed his lips from her resisting ones down her neck. She tried to move away but his strong arms held her in a tight grip. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to block out the feel of his lips coasting over her skin now as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

_Please…_

Her hands clenched on his shirt as he pushed her further against the pillar.

_Please…_

She gasped as she felt his warm tongue slide out onto her skin, felt his teeth gently scrape her neck in a playful nibble. Her knees were already weak, and it was his strong hands holding her to him which were keeping her upright. She felt her breaths coming out ragged from her mouth.

Byakuya must have sensed it as well. The next thing she heard was another deep chuckle and he moved expertly back to her face.

She was unprepared.

Her mouth was parted slightly in surprise and to allow her to catch her breath. He chanced upon the opening, and his tongue swept past her lips into her mouth.

* * *

Byakuya almost groaned as he tasted her sweetness once again after so long. It was worth everything he had gone through. Worth the hours of wait, worth the amount of money he had donated to Nagoya University through the phone call on the day of the Ishikawa clan assault, worth the time he was wasting here instead of being in business meetings. He teased her tongue slightly and heard a small moan escape from her throat. She had been eating something of peppermint flavour, he could taste them faintly in her mouth. He moved his tongue through her mouth sensually, and this time a pleasured groan erupted from his own mouth.

Byakuya could not help himself. Could not help himself at all.

He had to touch her, kiss her, taste her… as much as he could. He could feel her human energy pounding in a frenzy, but he could not have cared less about siphoning his food supply off her. All he cared about was… _her_.

_He wanted her._

And as he had her trapped against the pillar. Byakuya had a hard time controlling his desire to take her right there on the hilltop. And so he satiated himself with as much of her as he could, kissed every spot he could reach, taste every length of skin he could taste. He could feel her trembling against him, and yet her body was pressing hard into his, and he knew he was giving to her what her body was showing him she needed.

Her skin was as velvety soft as before, and tasted so sweet to him. Did they not say men tire off women fast? Byakuya was definitely one to attest to that saying, having been with countless women in his two thousand years of life. But this was so _different_. The _more _he got out of her, the _more_ he wanted from her. She was like a drug, an _aphrodisiac_. She fuelled him more, made him helpess to his desires. He needed to be close to her, to see her, to touch her.

He could not help himself.

* * *

Rukia's back pressed against the hard, cold pillar as the handsome man pressed even closer to her. She was breathing hard, as she tried to resist Byakuya's touch and kisses. She also knew she was _failing_ with each passing second. She had to push him off, and put some distance between both of them. That was her only way out, before she lost to him once again. But yet, her body refused to obey her brain as the feelings from their closeness washed over her senses like fresh rain on a desert.

Her hands were on his shirt-clad chest but they did not seem to be pushing him away. Instead, they were tentative, jerking whenver he made a sudden move, and clenching on his shirt everytime she felt her heart skip a beat.

His mouth was hot on hers now, as his tongue delved along the crevices in her mouth. Rukia could not stop the moan that escaped from her mouth into his.

"_Tell me what you want, Rukia…_"

Rukia's eyes shot open, meeting the deep grey orbs. He trailed his lips across to the pulse point on her neck. She gasped as his warm tongue slid out onto her skin.

"_Tell me what both of us want…_"

He claimed her lips fiercely once again as his mouth moved against hers in an erotic request.

"_Tell me._"

Rukia could not think. But _feel _she did… and she knew what she wanted…

Her mouth parted…

Her eyes flew open and she jerked away from Byakuya. Startled, his hands loosened around her and Rukia immediately pushed against him. She brought her hand down and the sharp sound of hand against cheek rang clear in the pavilion.

Rukia had slapped Byakuya. Slapped him right across the face.

She lowered her hand, panting hard and her heart pounding. "S-Stop it."

Byakuya quietly turned to her and Rukia mentally flinched from his gaze. However, there was no anger in the depths of grey that burned into her.

He was… unreadable.

Then he opened his mouth. "You really are a hypocrite."

Rukia's eyes flashed in anger, in spite of her fear and nervousness. "I am not."

"You are. You tell me so fiercely to go away, to leave you alone. And yet your eyes pull me right back, telling me you want me to stay, telling me you… need me, you want me."

"I d-don't!"

"You don't? Then I must have read you wrongly, the first wrong in the two thousand years of my life."

Rukia's eyes widened. These things he said… said it so casually… so honestly… almost as if he was telling the truth. Almost as if he could lead her to believe that he had actually lived for thousands of years… that he was inexplicably drawn to her…

Rukia shook herself from her thoughts as she heard yet another deep laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Rukia bristled. "I am afraid this is the end of the tour, Mister Kuchiki." She tried to calm her breathing as he stared back at her coolly, his appearance so flawless and unperturbed in contrast to her flustered and messed up state, despite them both engaging in the fierce moment.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Rukia looked up in surprise at the question.

"No."

Byakuya smiled. "No, that didn't come out right. Let me rephrase it again. Are you afraid… because you are starting to _fall in love_ with _me_?"

The violet eyes widened even more but the grey eyes never wavered from them.

Rukia felt everything blank out in her head, in her body. All that was left was the question resounding everywhere, in every direction.

_Are you afraid… because you are starting to fall in love with me?_

He wouldn't let his eyes leave her. He wouldn't leave her. And she couldn't look away, couldn't hide herself away. _What is happening? What is this I am feeling?_

Rukia didn't know. She was so scared, so fearful, so… uncertain. Who is this man? What does he want? And what is this he is doing to me?

She really didn't know.

_Are you afraid… because you are starting to fall in love with me?_

I don't know.

Byakuya watched as the emotional conflicts pooled into those purple orbs, making them more alive and beautiful than he had ever seen them.

And then he watched as their even more beautiful owner turned on her heels and dashed down the hilltop steps.

* * *

_Run._

_ Just run._

_ Run as far away from him and never look back._

_Then he will leave you_ alone.

And then there it was. That heavy, sinking feeling in her heart at that very thought.

'Rukia, what is wrong with you?'

Rukia put her hand to her head as she ran down the steps, trying not to go so fast so she would not lose her balance and fall. She had to get away from him. She dashed down the steps as all the emotional turmoil swept through her mind and body.

'Am I… really… a _hypocrite?'_

_

* * *

_

"There she is!" Rukia jumped at the loud voice of the university administrator. "Ukitake Rukia, where have you been?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she grounded to a halt in front of the group. How was she going to explai-

Her eyes widened.

"Arigatou, Ukitake-san."

_No._

_Impossible._

Byakuya smiled at her, his eyes unreadable and his expression clear.

How could he get here ahead of her? There were only two ways up the hill, one from which she had escaped on, and the other which led to the back of the hill and was closed off from students. Rukia did not know much about that route, never having taken it before.

But still… he had stood there and watched her run away. And yet, here he was, ahead of her and breathing normally, without any hint of tiredness that he had made his way down in a hurry.

The other route must be a very speedy one.

Rukia started when she heard the administrator's voice.

"Kuchiki-san was just telling us about the wonderful walk you both had up there." Rukia felt her cheeks grow hot. "He said you even took the time out to point out the native plants and even the legends."

"Err… I-

"Ukitake-san, I'm very proud of you."

"Ahh…" Rukia bowed hurriedly.

"Well then, I have to head off to a business meeting in thirty minutes. Thank you for having me here, Munakata-sensei."

"It was our absolute pleasure to have you here as well. Do drop by when you can. And thank you for the contribution."

"It was my pleasure as well."

Rukia curbed the desire to jump away as Byakuya turned to her. "Thank you very much for being my guide, Ukitake-san. It was a real… _pleasure_ walking with you." His deep voice lingered on the particular word, just a little longer for Rukia's benefit, but short enough to appear normal to nonchalant outsiders. "How could I thank you for today?"

_ By never seeing me again._

"But maybe I can." Rukia looked up as Byakuya reached into his coat and produced a long white box. "I got this ready for the student who would accompany me on today's trip actually. And she happens to be you, Ukitake-san." Byakuya smiled and extended the box to her.

Rukia hesitated but knew she could do nothing in the presence of others. "A-Arigatou." She bowed and hurriedly accepted the box, careful not to touch his hand.

Byakuya smiled at her and then turned, following the administrator down the walkway to the exit, leaving her there.

* * *

Rukia stood there and watched Byakuya disappear off around the corner before dropping her eyes to the white box in her hands.

A _present_? For the student who would accompany him on today's trip?

_Such flawless lies, as usual._

With trembling fingers, Rukia lifted the cover on the box. Her eyes widened again as she gasped in wonder.

The blue petals, with the faint purple tinge at the edges.

The white center, almost glinting silver in the sunlight.

The fresh floral smell.

A single blue peony, nestled amongst the soft white tissue paper.

_Impossible! There is no blue peony. It is just a legend._

Rukia lifted her hand and touched her fingertips to the soft petals of the flower, as she softly gasped again in wonder. It was real, it was a _real_ blue peony.

_ There is… in my world. _

Rukia looked up, at the spot where she last saw Byakuya disappear around the corner, as wonder slowly began to take over the apprehension in her heart.

_ What would you be willing to give me in return, for what I can show you?_

_

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it. :D **

**I got the inspiration for this chapter using peonies because I recently visited the beautiful Chinese Gardens in Sydney (just two days ago actually :D). They grow peonies there, which are said to be the emperor's favourite flowers (and coincidentally, one of mine :D). Peonies are one of the longest-used ornamental flowers in Chinese history, in paintings, poems and of course, as a flower plant itself. :) In Japan, it is also one of the widely used floral symbols, alongside the _sakura_ (cherry blossom). **

**Here, I would like to point out there is no legend of the blue peony, it was something I thought up, because I realized I cannot find the blue variant of this species (either it does not exist or it is very rare) so there you have it, another evenstar lady legend. XD XD**

**I hoped you like this chapter, it is yet another progression of the ByaRuki relationship as the devilish, multi-talented Byakuya makes his way closer to Rukia, much to her confusion and dismay as she struggles with her feelings. Lol, hope it did satisfy your ByaRuki craving. :D**

**I'm trying out a lot of new things here in Demons, with the fighting scenes and different takes on the romantic moments. :)  
**

**Do please review this chapter and tell me what you think, comments to make, feedback and also to motivate me to write even more! :D  
**

**~evenstar lady~  
**


	9. Demons & Saviours

**Hey there! It's evenstar lady back with a *whoo* Demons update! :D It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm currently on holidays so I thought to draw up a chapter for this fic because of the many reviews that pop up requesting an update! I thank you all so much! :)**

**I'm still reeling from the completion of 'To Win You Back', it's really surreal to finish sharing a story with you all over a year... and with all these reviews and PMs, it's really beautiful! I thank you all again.**

**Now I wrote this chapter out pretty long. Really, really long actually... it's going to be hard to digest with everything happening but hey, it's been a while right? :D I wanted to cut it into two parts but I finally went with having it in one chapter altogether.**

**Hope you all enjoy, Chapter 9. :)**

**WARNING: The initial warnings which came with the start of Demons. Perceived OOC-ness of characters due to an AU setting.**

* * *

Rukia walked through the hallway of the university, swimming in her disarrayed thoughts. Her left hand clutched the long white box, where a botanical specimen of impossible fairy tales and mystery now lay.

_ "What would you be willing to give me in return, for what I can show you?"_

Who is this man? How can he be so… _impossible_?

It had to be some stupid show he was putting on, like an impressive card trick where you watched with bated breath as the King of Spades disappeared, when it was all along behind the so-called magician's hand. Rukia shook her head slightly. That was it. He was just a troublesome womanizing pervert.

But what bothered her was the way her heart was starting to leap and miss the usual beats whenever he was near.

* * *

"HEY RUKIA!"

Rukia almost jumped out of her skin at the loud voice. She turned around and saw Shinji and her group of friends waving at her, all sitting at a long table. Too engrossed in her thoughts, Rukia had walked right past the cafeteria, where she originally intended to head to.

Rukia hurried to her friends, sliding into a vacant spot next to Orihime. "S-Sorry, I'm late."

"We can see that," Shinji chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Ukitake-san. We got you your lunch anyway, the line is cut-throat at the moment." Orihime gave Rukia a smile and pushed a plastic box of assorted sushi towards her.

"_Arigatou_, Inoue." Rukia gratefully opened the box and took up a sushi. She hadn't realized that she was terribly hungry.

"What happened back there? You were acting so strange at the field, and then you were suddenly selected to be a personal tour guide! We were all shocked!" Hiyori exclaimed as she looked at Rukia.

"I-

Shinji clicked his fingers. "That's because she was hit by an epiphany then! She received an otherworldly manifestation of a rich asshole who wanted her to show him around!" Shinji cackled. "So oh-divine-Rukia, which of my first crushes am I marrying in future?"

He was answered by a punch in the face by Hiyori.

"You know, you might permanently deform my face someday, and that is going on your conscience." Shinji nursed his pitiful nose.

Hiyori ignored him and turned to Rukia. "But seriously… you okay?"

Rukia nodded weakly before her eyes widened at the figure which had approached the table. "I-Ichigo!"

"Hey." Ichigo smiled and moved into the seat across from her. "I missed you this morning. Computer class torture." He made a distasteful face and offered her a plastic bottle. "Juice?"

Rukia felt her cheeks warm up. Sure, those words meant he had missed her as in being unable to see her but she couldn't stop herself from thinking of the other, more romantic reason. "Thanks. Y-Yeah. Me too."

Ichigo smiled before his expression grew serious. "I heard about the tour guide episode this morning though, wished I had been there. Hope you weren't freaked out."

"Then again…" Hiyori suddenly stared so hard at Rukia she felt uncomfortable. "You don't know the guy, do you?"

Rukia's eyes widened, as her heart pounded fast. She looked up and saw Ichigo looking curiously at her. Rukia hurriedly pulled herself together. "N-No, of course not. What made you think t-that?"

"She's just jealous that you got singled out by some rich, handsome heir," Shinji retorted and expertly dodged a potential hit.

"But you know…" Orihime cocked her head to one side and smiled. "That Kuchiki Byakuya is currently the hot news on our campus. All the girls are now practically daydreaming about him and hoping he would come back for a second tour."

Rukia shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She had been waylaid by excited students on the way back from the foot of Peony Hill, with their gushings of congratulations and 'I wish I were you!'. Rukia had ducked them all and told the curious girls that Mister Kuchiki was "real formal throughout the trip", all the while fighting the heat in her cheeks. Indeed, this man had kicked up a storm in the university campus by just one appearance.

"So, how was he anyway?" Hiyori leaned in closer, ignoring the 'Ah-ha!' from Shinji.

"I… He… He was just really formal to me."

"He must have been really stuck-up, all that cash loaded…" Shinji took a bite of his apple, his expression disgruntled.

Rukia laughed weakly, as her mobile beeped. She reached into her bag and flipped it open. "Excuse me."

Rukia stared at the screen, before her violet eyes widened.

**I'm back in the office. Can I come see you this evening after class? No choppers this time, just a plain old Porsche.**

** -Byakuya-**

Rukia looked up apprehensively, almost expecting someone to jump on her apparent unease and nervousness and somehow put the two and two together and realized she had something much more deeper and terrible to share with the hotel heir. However, none of her friends were paying attention to her. Ichigo was chatting to Shinji about the newest video game in stores, with Ishida and Chad listening in. Orihime and Hiyori were caught up in a discussion about the classes next semester.

Rukia looked down at her mobile and keyed in the words.

** No. Please leave me alone. I mean it.**

Rukia looked up at her friends, as they smiled and chattered amongst her. They can never know.

No one can ever know.

* * *

"And that concludes the meeting. I thank you all for the participation… and good luck on your coming projects." Byakuya nodded at his staff members and they rose and bowed to him, before going through the wooden oak panel doors that his secretary was holding open. When the last executive had been dismissed, Byakuya relaxed his posture and laid back into his comfortable chair, closing his eyes.

"Mister Kuchiki?" He opened his eyes slightly to see his flirtatious secretary smiling at him. Her skirt was way above the normal hem, as usual. "I wondered if I could get you… _something_. You look awfully tired."

He wished she wouldn't use that sultry tone, it was getting annoying. "That's alright." Byakuya put his hand into his coat pocket.

"It must have been the trip you made to that research center at the campus in town. You could have just sent one or two boys down for such a trivial matter, instead of making the trip yourself."

"It was very important, Miko," Byakuya spoke firmly and her expression faltered. "I will be out in fifteen minutes, I need to take a few calls."

Recognizing the dismiss order, she bowed, hiding her dissatisfaction. "Of course."

As the wooden doors shut behind the woman, Byakuya turned to his mobile phone, which he had lifted out of his pocket. He switched to the first message in his inbox and looked at the words, for perhaps the fifteenth time since he had received it.

** No. Please leave me alone. I mean it.**

Byakuya felt his face curve into a teasing smile. He remembered the uncomfortable girl next to him as she led him through the learning centers just hours ago. Byakuya hadn't wasted any second of it. He had observed her thoroughly throughout the mini tour. She walked confident, despite her overwhelming discomfort at his presence. Many students had greeted her as they passed by, so she must be pretty well-known and sociable in the university. And yet she was so cold and hostile to him, her retorts nothing short of sharp sarcasm. Her poise, her words, her personality. It made _so_ many things stir within Byakuya.

And he remembered the Peony Hill.

Byakuya lifted his hand and ran them across his lips slowly, tracing the places where her lips had touched his. They still tingled from her contact, and the warmth and sweetness was fresh in his mind… as she moved, as she responded to his kiss, to him. Byakuya felt the heat erupt into fierce flames in his body.

Leave you alone, Rukia?

_Never… not when you might actually be the one thing I have waited for all this time. _

_

* * *

_

Rukia walked nervously behind her friends as they chattered merrily in front. Her big violet eyes scanned the campus grounds, darting left and then right.

"Hey Rukia! Are you okay?" Rukia jumped again at the voice and hurriedly smiled.

"Y-Yeah."

"You seem really spaced out and strange today," Hiyori replied, narrowing her eyes at her friend before Shinji engaged her in conversation.

It was after class and the orange evening rays of the sun were slowly setting in the sky as they walked out of campus. Byakuya never replied her message and even though she should be thankful, Rukia was still apprehensive that she might see him waiting somewhere for her, as he had proposed to in his phone message… in full view for everybody to see.

No, the streets seemed to be deserted. There didn't seem to be anybody here. No fancy car, no handsome man. Rukia let out the breath she was holding.

"Rukia!"

"H-Huh?" Rukia blinked and looked at her friends, all staring at her. "W-What?"

"Man, you really need rest I think," Hiyori remarked. "Shinji and the rest are heading down to the diner tonight for some food… and _sake_." She smirked. "Coming?"

Rukia smiled. "I don't think so. I'm heading back to my dorm to clean it up, Nel's been nagging me at it for a week now. Might or might not turn in home today."

"Okay, your dorm's the other way so we will have to split up now. Want one of us to walk you? How about Ichigo? People just take one look at his orange hair and leave both of you alone."

Ichigo laughed slightly and turned to Rukia.

_'He's smiling at me again. Is there any other reason behind that smile, Ichigo… besides pure friendship?'_

"I-It's okay. I can walk back alone fine. You guys go ahead." Rukia smiled and turned onto a side street. "See you guys sometime."

"Hey Rukia!" Rukia stopped and turned at Ichigo's voice.

"You be careful, okay?"

They exchanged smiles once again. "Always am."

* * *

Rukia trudged slowly along the pavement, lost in thought. Her worn sneakers struck against the asphalt as she walked on. She thought of the blue peony tucked away in her bag and was tempted to open the box to find just a single imperfection with the flower indicating it was a fake. Of course it was a fake. It could not be real.

Myths could not be real.

As Rukia began to reach into her bag, she suddenly looked up. Somewhere up ahead, she heard the unmistakable noises of a scuffle down one of the alleyways. When the high-pitched voice of a girl crying reached her ears, Rukia's eyes narrowed and she walked swiftly to the alley. She leaned around the wall and looked into the alleyway.

The alleyway was a single, narrow lane bordered by rough, brick walls on either side. And there, three men were advancing on one young girl. The girl had long black hair and looked petrified, as she cowered helplessly against the wall on the left of the alley. The men were all rough and loud, and laughing so maniacally at the girl.

That did it.

Rukia ran out into the mouth of the alley. "Hey, let go of her!"

The assailants stopped for a while in surprise, as the girl gasped. They slowly turned to look at Rukia, whose eyes were burning with anger. As she watched, the shortest of the three men (and probably the leader) walked out and faced her.

"Who are you? Do you know her?"

Rukia looked at the terrified girl, trembling on the ground. She turned back to the leader, steadfast. "No."

"Then it's none of your business. Run along, little girl. We have something to do here. This girl owes us a sum of money greater than the likes of you can ever dream about. Now fuck off."

The girl was in debts.

_Debts._

Rukia immediately felt protective of the helpless form on the ground, even if she wasn't an acquaintance.

_ I know what it's like._

She watched as the men advanced on the frightened girl again, their teeth bared like a hungry pack of wolves about to devour a single sheep.

Rukia gritted her teeth as she made her decision.

* * *

Okajima watched the little bitch tremble on the ground. He deliberated, wondering what he could do to her. She, Miyuki, would be good as one of his younger mistresses. She had been borrowing heavily from his men, no doubt to settle the debts her gambler of a father cropped up. Okajima thanked his lucky stars once again for allowing him to come into power in the Eighth Dragon Triad. He had painstakingly gathered all the strong and talented men he could in five years, before launching an attack on the then leader, which resulted in a massive bloodbath on the streets. Even the police were afraid to intervene then. Okajima was now reaping the rewards for his boldness and bravery in the triad world. He now held so much money and authority over the black market he was surprised he wasn't declared God yet.

Now he stared down at Miyuki. This girl didn't have a bad body figure either.

"How about you pay us in some other… _way_, girlie?" he asked as his two minions laughed raucuously.

"I… P-Please don't…"

"Take her back, boys." He didn't even know the names of his two henchmen.

"Yes, boss." He watched as his two men approached the girl and lifted her roughly up off the ground.

_ 'Maybe a little feel of her body right now wouldn't hurt…'_

Okajima was just one step forward when a single petite figure rushed past him and knocked the two men off Miyuki with double punches.

* * *

Rukia breathed hard as she retreated a little, facing the two burly men. She watched them angrily wipe the marks on their faces where her fist had connected then. Rukia backed away slowly, watching their steps and trying hard to think.

She had been in numerous fights before but these guys were triad members, and definitely not to trifled with. Rukia analyzed the condition, the distance between the gang members and herself, and also to the mouth of the alley.

There was only one course of action to be taken.

"_RUN!_" Rukia shouted at the girl. She watched the fear and hesitancy cross the girl's round black eyes.

"_I SAID RUN!_" Rukia threw the panic into her voice and launched herself into the midst of the gangsters. She dodged the punches and delivered twin kicks to their midsections.

'_If I can put them down long enough just to_…' Rukia could hear the footsteps of the girl as she ran out of the alley. In her moment of carelessness, she felt a blow land on her arm and pulled back immediately, punching the offender, one of the fatter two, square in the face. As she did so, Rukia felt her feet fly up from underneath her as the other man tripped her. She landed on the ground hard, pain shooting down her body at the impact. Rukia shouted as the man brought his foot down on her leg, stomping hard on it. She rolled away from a second assault and struggled up from the ground, panting.

Rukia fought the two men for almost fifteen minutes, trading blows. But slowly, she knew she was getting beat. It was impossible, two against one. She could land attacks on them, but she was slowly accumulating her own share of injuries. Her entire body was sorely bruised now and she was bent double to catch her breath.

Rukia's sharp eyes hurriedly scanned the alleyway again, and any openings for an escape. She clenched her hands and drove a fist into one of the men, pushing him back onto the other. Latching onto a potential opportunity, she whirled around and made to run.

The force hit her hard in the face, so hard for a moment that Rukia saw stars.

"Trying to run, pretty one?"

Rukia reeled back in shock and pain, only to have her arms pinned behind her back by the other two men. She watched the leader straighten his leg, which had shot up in the air right in front of her face as she had made to escape.

"Let go!"

The leader walked forward and leered at her. "You made our little prey run off. What do you think is going to happen now?"

Rukia struggled hard against the men but it was no use, her arms were locked tight behind her.

"_You_ will have to be the replacement."

Rukia felt her entire body go cold. _No… no…_

"You know, you don't look half bad yourself."

The leader came closer and Rukia tried to back away, only to hit the front of one of his men. The sound of rude laughter rang in the alleyway.

_No… no…_

"Now let's see if strong girls like you are any different from normal women." The leader slowly reached out to her front. Rukia pushed desperately against the hands holding her arms back. _No… no…_

Her eyes widened in fear and shock.

_Please… no…_

_

* * *

_

_No._

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. For a moment, she thought time had froze. The leader's hand was suspended in the air momentarily right near her chest. A pale hand had intercepted the leader's own hand which was dangerously close to the first button... and Rukia's dignity.

That hand now curled into a fist and the leader gave a pained shout. Rukia looked shakily to her left, at the newcomer. Sometime in the first few seconds of shock, her heart had already told her who it was. Her eyes confirmed the answer. She remembered her thoughts on the Peony Hill just this morning.

_He wouldn't leave her._

And now as she looked into those misty grey eyes, Rukia felt the tears spring into her eyes. Why? Why was he always there to witness her humiliation? Why? Yet why did her heart give way into hope and relief as she looked at him?

_Byakuya._

She watched something pass through those grey orbs as they locked eyes. The next second, Byakuya pushed the leader back and the man fell a good few meters away on the asphalt. Byakuya swiftly turned to the two men who were pining Rukia's arms behind her and she felt their grip disappear as they were sent flying back, their shoulders colliding against the hard brick wall in sickening cracks.

Rukia felt her feet wobble. She had been so badly beaten, the gangsters were practically holding her up just now. She sank to the ground immediately. Byakuya, who had been walking towards the leader, stopped and turned to her. After watching her silently for a while, he continued walking towards the man lying on the ground. His footsteps were so calm, so unrushed, so much so that they appeared almost _menacing_.

"Get him! Get him!" The leader was struggling up from his spot. His two assistants disentangled themselves from the wall, looking slightly dazed. They looked between Rukia and the leader.

"GET HIM!"

Recovering, both men ran out from behind Rukia towards Byakuya. Rukia tried to open her mouth but it wouldn't move. _No no no! Byakuya, behind you!_ She watched with wide eyes as Byakuya picked the leader up by his collars, only to be tackled out of sight by the other two down the alley on the right.

* * *

_Cih. Another muscly no-brainer._

Okajima had seen plenty of these type of men before, acting all heroic and manly… before getting beaten up for the girl. This was going to be fun. He straightened up and cracked his knuckles slightly, preparing to instruct his two men to give this busybody the beating of his life.

Then the deep voice spoke, cutting everything off. "Not bad. You have brought me where I wanted to be brought in the first place, out of sight. Where I can…"

"… _truly fight_."

* * *

Rukia pressed her hands gingerly against the pavement, trying to give herself more leverage so she could stand up. She sank back painfully onto the road. No, it appeared as if her body was already at its limit.

She couldn't see what was going down in the alley where Byakuya had been tackled just minutes ago. She couldn't hear any audible noise. What was happening?

Was Byakuya… hurt?

* * *

Okajima backed away in horror. The smart click of polished shoes followed him steadily.

"Why that face? Have you not witnessed bloodbaths like these in your gangster years? I would have thought you'd be used to it," The deep voice spoke, the tone almost light.

Okajima certainly had. He had had performed a lot of massacres, especially against rival gangs right on public streets. He had dealt with countless weaponry, from swords to the lethal speed of a bullet. But nothing… nothing in his thirty-eight years of life had prepared him to witness the brutal killing of his two men by a man using bare hands. The bodies were twisted grotesquely on the ground, blood splatters against the wall where they had met their grisly end.

They did not even have the chance to cry out once.

"Rest easy. I was merciful enough to not drag it out. They only felt five second's worth of pain. Sure, the worst pain of their lives… but just five seconds." Byakuya walked on towards the leader.

"W-Who are y-you?"

"But I have to admit, I do not feel merciful now."

The black eyes of the leader widened in shock.

"You set your men upon her." The tone was now cold with fury. "Upon… _my_ woman."

Okajima began to stutter horribly as Byakuya reached him. He lunged desperately forwards, aiming for a punch but Byakuya dodged the offense almost effortlessly. The next minute, Okajima shouted out in pain as Byakuya grasped the leader's right arm and twisted it cleanly back.

"Mere mortals like you can never comprehend the anger I felt when I saw her like that."

Okajima felt the force on his arm get harder and his eyes widened.

"So how about I have you _feel_ it instead?"

The pain… the pain… his hand felt like it was being cut off as the strange man held onto it.

"Only the man she wants… touches her. And _I_ am that man," the voice spoke, deep and calm. "Actually no." The voice laughed slightly. "I am… that_ demon_."

This destructive strength on his arm… it was unbearable. No one... no human could possibly have this much strength.

"Touch her and lose your arm."

Okajima whimpered desperately in pain, as his bones slowly began to crack under the inhuman strength. His eyes were popping out of his head in shock and torture.

Certainly Satan had chose to materialize today, to bring him to hell. Okajima had long known he would be going to hell after all his deeds, but he had never imagined the end to be this horrible. The pain was excruciating, and yet he was alive. His hand was long gone, the bones mangled under the impossibly crushing force of just one hand. Blood flowed down his arm to soak his clothes and onto the asphalt. He just wanted to hang onto dear life from this incarnation of Devil before him.

"Breathe on her face… and lose your head."

So this was how Devil looked like. In the guise of a handsome man, with no trace of humanity whatsoever in those sick grey eyes.

"P-Please… m-mercy…"

"Oh dear, I forgot." The deep voice was so cold, yet conversational. "_You already did_."

* * *

Rukia gasped as she heard the scream. It was the worst scream she had ever heard in her life. It was bloodcurdling, like a man having his guts wrenched out of him while he was still alive. It made tremors run down Rukia's body. She wanted to run to the alleyway just to know what had happened. She lifted herself up from the ground shakily, only to crumple back to the pavement in pain. Was that Byakuya? Had he gotten hurt?

What just happened?

* * *

"Hello?"

"Renji, it's Byakuya."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Byakuya crumpled up the bloodstained, expensive handkerchief in his hand. He let it fall easily onto the ground beside the crimson splatters on the asphalt and an even more gory sight not far off.

"There is a mess on corner 46, south of intersection between Nagoya and Karasuma street. Clean it up now."

"W-What? B-But how? In broad daylight? Did our kind attack you?" Byakuya could hear the slight concern in his colleague's voice.

"No, it was three humans." Byakuya made sure his hands were their usual pale colour, devoid of blood stains before he took another step forward.

"So they found out… about us?"

"They did, and I took their heads off." Byakuya looked down at his polished shoes. No blood.

"Byakuya… you know you-

The young demon cut his assistant off. "I have got something else to settle right now. Get two or three of them down here to sweep it all clean. Save our police the work, they already have much more matters than their inexperienced hands can handle."

"But-

The line was already dead.

* * *

Rukia's heart pounded fast as she watched the lean figure emerge from the alleyway. She felt her hands clenched into fists. If it was her attacker, she would have to prepare herself to fight, even in her current condition. And find Byakuya, he would have gotten himself seriously injured. She had to-

Rukia's violet eyes widened. Her mouth opened but no words came out. Byakuya bent silently to her side and peered at her with those grey, piercing eyes.

"Is anything broken?" His deep voice was cool.

"I… N-No. What about the gangsters?"

"I dealt with them. They won't be moving for a long, long time."

"O-Okay." Rukia refused to move from her pathetic position on the pavement, so that he would not see her injuries or how serious they actually were. She prepared to thank him for his help and to tell him to go on his way.

Her eyes widened as Byakuya suddenly moved. Next time she knew, Rukia felt two strong arms slide under her body swiftly before she was lifted up from the ground. She looked up at Byakuya in shock, but he was not looking at her.

"I-I am alright. You can be on your way. T-Thank you."

"Are you?"

Rukia blushed and kept silent. She felt Byakuya move forward as he walked, his steps easy and effortless. After a few steps, she realized they were headed for a silver Porsche parked down one of the streets.

_No choppers this time, just a plain old Porsche._

Had he followed her as she walked home?

"W-Where are-

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

* * *

Rukia's mind was whirring as Byakuya got into the driver's seat and snapped on his seat belt. _Hospital? To the hospital?_

He shifted the gears and the Porsche took a turn before speeding off along a side street. Rukia suppressed her questions and watched the buildings flash by, her hand on her seatbelt. Soon, Byakuya turned onto a highway and then all she could see was the clear road in front and the streetlamps and road dividers which flew by. Byakuya drove fast, Rukia had never been in a car which cruised at such a speed. Sure, Shinji did his Fast and Furious stunts once in a while on the way to the diner but it was never near the speed of this Porsche, the powerful engine roaring at the back.

_Hospital._

Hospital?

"S-Stop!" The word escaped Rukia before she could keep her mouth shut.

Rukia yelped as Byakuya jerked on the brake and the car screeched to a stop. She stared at him in shock. "What do you think you are doing!"

Byakuya looked back at her and frowned. "You said to stop."

"But not on the middle of the road, on the highway!" Rukia looked back at him in disbelief. The Porsche now stood a lone car in the middle lane of the highway. Rukia hurriedly turned back slightly to check that there was no incoming vehicles.

"I'm sorry, I don't work twisted. I'm a straight-to-the-point person." Byakuya chuckled slightly and turned the car onto the emergency lane. "Therefore, the correct thing to shout would be 'Please stop on the emergency lane, Byakuya'."

Rukia felt a vein twitch in anger. He was still deliberately making her angry, despite the dangerous episode just now in the back alley.

"What is it?" Byakuya's deep voice jolted Rukia from her thoughts.

"I… I don't want to go to the hospital."

"But you are injured. You want to go home?"

"NO!" Rukia almost shouted at him. "I can't go home. If Otto-san sees me like this, he will be very worried. It's not good for his health."

"I see."

Rukia peered nervously at Byakuya. He was looking out over the empty highway, his expression unreadable. Rukia deliberated, weighing her options. "You can just send me someplace where I can patch myself up for a bit. I will take things from there."

"Your dorm?"

"No!"

Rukia watched as Byakuya leaned back onto his driver seat and let out an exasperated sigh. "What's the problem there?"

"I-I have a roommate and she worries twice as much as Otto-san. And I think she would definitely tell him if-

Rukia yelped again as Byakuya suddenly floored the gas pedal and the Porsche shot forward at full speed. "W-WHA-

Byakuya stared straight ahead as he drove, a small smile now playing on his lips.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Back to my house."

Rukia almost blanched. "_Y-Your house?_"

"Someplace where you can patch yourself up for a bit? I can't think of a better place than mine."

Rukia felt herself blush at his words. "B-But-

"Think about it. I bring you to my place and you can stay for the night. Your injuries aren't that severe, so hopefully they will heal enough for you to hide them when you return home or to your dorm tomorrow. I have medical supplies back at my apartment as well."

Rukia bit her lip, her heart pounding fast. After five minutes of silent thoughts, she flipped open her cellphone and dialed a number. Rukia cleared her throat once.

"Otto-san?" She spoke when the line, and her father's voice came on.

"Otto-san, I have a dinner with my friends tonight. Over at my place with Nel. Is it okay if I stay over at the dorm today?"

She listened for a bit. "Yes, of course. Have you gotten dinner? Oh, you are with Hanataro?" Rukia felt her face relax into a smile. "That's good. Tell him I said hi and thank you. I will see him sometime."

Rukia paused. "T-The occasion?" She looked up at the handsome man sitting next to her.

"T-There's been a new friend over."

* * *

"I can walk by m-

Again, her words went unheeded as Byakuya reached in and lifted her out easily from the passenger seat. Rukia felt herself blush horribly. Plenty of her friends had carried her in the past (on two occasions, Ichigo himself) and they often said she would be easily bundled up and taken away by some kidnapper. Rukia laughed at moments like these and even had a punch or two to spare. But now here in Byakuya's arms, she felt horribly awkward and timid. Not to mention, she had been much, much more closer to him than this-

_ No, don't think of it._

Rukia clasped her hands together tightly. It had seemed such a rational idea then in the car to put up at his place until her injuries healed. But now as Byakuya carried her up the granite steps to a silver elevator, she thought she would rather let Nel worry about her. This was the man, the man she should stay away from at all costs. What was she doing, spending the night at _his_ place?

But it was too late now as the silver doors swept open and Byakuya stepped into the lift easily. Rukia had been surprised when the Porsche swept past the automatic gates into the vast threshold of his house. The sides of the driveway were certainly wide and lined beautifully with perfectly-shaped trees. But as he carried her up to the entrance, Rukia saw that there was no door. Only a single silver elevator awaited and yet the multi-storeyed building before them seemed enormous.

"Rukia, if you could? The second button from the bottom." The deep voice jolted Rukia from her reverie.

"O-Oh." Rukia had not put her arms around Byakuya's neck, preferring to keep them clasped over her stomach as he carried her. Now she hurriedly reached over and hit the said button with her right hand. She saw that all five buttons on the elevator panel were blank, with no numerals or words on them. This man was so mysterious.

Rukia allowed her eyes to sweep the silver elevator. The back was lined with a huge mirror and the sides were polished silver. She wondered if he had servants with him in his house. Rukia brought her eyes once around the lift, before lifting them to Byakuya.

He was looking right at her.

Rukia hurriedly looked down.

* * *

The pair of violet eyes widened as the door swung open.

"Here we are."

And Rukia took in Kuchiki Byakuya's home for the very first time.

It was luxury at its ultimate perfection. His house was a wondrous apartment suite, from the massive silver flatscreen TV to the rich beige European carpeting. Rukia's eyes lingered on the white chaise lounge and accompanying couch in front of the sleek TV, before moving to the rows of polished antique cabinets lining one side of the wall. Thick velvet drapes covered the windows and many art masterpieces hung on the walls, each with their own gold spotlight. To her left, Rukia could see a white carpeted staircase making its way up out of sight and on her right, the metallic hints of a kitchen.

She suddenly felt terribly small. She really should have gone back to her dorm.

"I-

Byakuya carried her to the chaise lounge in the living room, before lowering her gently onto the furniture.

"Y-Your house is very beautiful," Rukia said awkwardly.

"Is it?" The tiniest hint of a smile grazed Byakuya's handsome features. "I personally organized the renovation before I moved in." He straightened up and walked swiftly to one of the ornate cabinets.

Rukia nodded, even though his back was to her. She heard him moving things around in the cupboard before he closed the door. He turned back and she caught sight of the first-aid kit box. Byakuya came to the glass-topped table and placed the metal box down. He unlocked the clasps and opened the case.

"I-I can do it myself." Rukia reached out nervously to the box. Byakuya did not say anything but his hand withdrew from the kit. She turned the box to her and carefully took out some cotton, the medicinal oil bottle, the ointment bottle and a strip of plasters.

Byakuya watched on silently. Rukia emptied some oil onto the cotton and lifted it to her face.

"I… er…" She realized the minute the cotton was in front of her eyes that she was unable to pinpoint the spot on her face. There had been no facial mirror in the first-aid kit and she had stupidly forgot to check her reflection in the car and the lift just now. Maybe if she just applied it onto the surrounding area, she would probably get it somewhere…

"I will do it." Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya plucked the wet cotton swab out of her hand and knelt down in front of her. She was sitting on the couch but even on his knees, Byakuya was eye level with Rukia. He reached out and touched her face slightly before moving the swab to her cheek. Rukia felt her cheek sting but she did not make any sound.

"Does it hurt?"

She looked at Byakuya. His grey eyes locked onto hers. There was no dangerous glint in his eye, just pure question… and _concern_. Rukia felt something move deep inside her, and she quickly shook her head.

"Okay." Byakuya returned his eyes to the side of her cheeks and worked on her face silently. His jaw was suddenly clenched and Rukia felt she had to say something, at the very least.

"I… Well, we made it out fine," Rukia smiled quickly.

Byakuya's hand stopped and Rukia knew he was staring at her now. She avoided his eyes and looked somewhere past his shoulder.

"Did you? Then what are _these_?" His voice was suddenly forceful.

Rukia's eyes were wide. "I… It's nothing. I always have scraps from all the figh…" She realized her mistake as she felt Byakuya stiffen in front of her.

"You… have been in this more than _once_?" His deep voice was one of subtle disbelief and anger. Rukia felt the same she did when she was caught working overtime by her father.

"I…"

"So you have." The deep tone was almost patronizing, and Rukia felt annoyance and indignance start to seep in.

"It's none of your business anyway."

His eyes widened slightly at her words, but he continued his ministrations at her face.

Rukia had not realized there were so many bruises. Each time Byakuya applied the cotton to her face, she felt her skin sting. Maybe she really needed a mirror now, it seemed like her face had suffered a real beating.

"Your leg now, Rukia."

"H-Huh?" Rukia looked up at Byakuya, who was now putting the cotton swabs aside and was holding up the ointment bottle.

"O-Oh." She moved her leg uncertainly and Byakuya took it up. He slowly rolled the edges of her pants upwards, his hands careful and gentle. Rukia stifled a gasp when she saw the purplish-black marks on her leg. Suddenly, she was grateful not to have gone back to her dorm, Nel would definitely throw a fit and ring Otto-san up.

Byakuya rubbed his hands together with ointment. "It will hurt," he spoke in his deep voice.

Rukia bit her lip and nodded. Byakuya brought his hands down over her skin and rubbed in hard. This time, she could not hold in the yelp of pain.

"OWWWW!"

Byakuya stopped and looked up. "Did you dislocate something?"

"I-I… don't know."

She watched his perfect eyebrows knit themselves together. Suddenly, Byakuya rose up from his position in front of her. As Rukia watched with wide eyes, he reached into his pocket and flipped open his cellphone. Byakuya's fingers danced across the keypad for a bit before he lifted it to his ear, listening.

"Hello. Unohana-sensei, it's Byakuya. I require some assistance here at home. Would it be alright if you come and take a look?"

He kept silent for a bit as the person ('Sensei?' Rukia wondered) talked on the other line.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble. Thank you and I'll see you."

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Hello there." The sweet-looking woman with deep blue eyes smiled down at her.

"O-Oh…" Rukia tried to stand up but the pain fell on her legs. She hurriedly bowed politely, as much of a bow as she could manage while sitting on the chaise lounge. "Er…"

"I'm Unohana Retsu. Nice to meet you…" The woman turned uncertainly to Byakuya, who stood behind her.

"Rukia."

"Oh, Rukia-san." Unohana smiled but Rukia caught the questioning look in her eyes. She immediately felt self-conscious again. Surely it must seem strange for this woman to see her here! Unohana looked really kind and good-natured like she could never harbour any evil thoughts ('Unlike the man standing behind her,' Rukia's mind had to snip in) and Rukia immediately liked her as she had stepped into the living room from the elevator.

Rukia did not know who Unohana was. All she knew was that barely ten minutes had passed after Byakuya had placed the call then the sound of the electric doorbell out front tinkled through the suite. Byakuya had told her not to move before sweeping into the elevator and turning up with this kind woman. Was she a doctor? Was she, Rukia thought as her eyes widened slightly, his _partner_ or something?

"I-I'm just a friend." Rukia could not stop herself as she blurted out the words.

The deep chuckle escaped from Byakuya as Unohana raised her eyebrows before smiling. She turned to Byakuya once and then knelt down in front of Rukia.

"But of course, Rukia-san. I am the Kuchiki family doctor. I have looked after Byakuya since he was young." She gently touched Rukia's leg at a spot. "Does it hurt?"

Rukia shook her head dumbly. Byakuya had called his _family doctor_ here to take a look at her? It was so strange, she thought, as the doctor bent down to examine her leg. Even the family doctor looked so elegant and flawless, almost like Byakuya himself. She said she had been taking care of Byakuya since he was young but she herself looked really youthful, her long black hair tied up in a braid over one side of her shoulder.

After fifteen minutes of physical examination, Unohana rose and smiled at Rukia again. "You will be just fine, Rukia-san. No dislocation, no fractures. Just that your leg's a little bruised. You will have to take it easy the next couple of days."

"H-Hai. Thank you."

Unohana smiled again, her kind eyes smiling as well. "No problem."

She turned to Byakuya.

"Arigatou, Sensei and I'm sorry for the trouble. I will see you out."

* * *

"_Byakuya_." Unohana's dark blue eyes were knowing as the elevator doors closed.

"I know what you are going to say. And I know what I should do."

"You might know, but 'should' and 'will' are two entirely different things… with entirely different repercussions, Byakuya." Unohana's voice was soft.

"I know." Byakuya's voice was firm. "You know I've never gotten into any situation which I cannot find my way out of, Sensei."

"To be absolutely honest, I was more than a bit surprised when I smelled the human scent in your apartment and I realized what it was all about."

"There has been other mortal women in my apartment before."

"But not one where you intentionally called me to come check if she was injured."

Byakuya looked at Unohana silently.

Unohana smiled slightly. "That being said, you're right. Your record of never getting into a spot has been pretty spotless. Well then… have fun. And good night." She walked out as the elevator doors opened.

"Do keep this between both of us, Sensei. I wouldn't want inappropriate rumours to circulate around, especially when it concerns the Kuchiki family."

Unohana stopped and turned. "But of course, Byakuya. It is not a serious matter, is it?"

"No, it is not." Byakuya's voice was still firm.

Unohana smiled and waved, before getting into her car. But as the elevator doors closed and she disappeared from sight, Byakuya pondered his last words right up to the second floor of his apartment suite.

* * *

"You are a pretty good liar yourself," Byakuya remarked easily as he lifted the cup of tea he had placed on the table for Unohana just now.

Rukia frowned. His words had always gotten to her… in a very bad way. She allowed some quiet fury to seep into her words as she spoke. "And why's that?"

Byakuya disappeared into his silver kitchen. Rukia heard the unmistakable opening and closing of a dishwasher. "You are not my friend, and you never wanted to be."

Rukia looked up in surprise at those words. She watched as Byakuya walked back into the living room. For some reason, she felt her voice quieten down slightly. "No, I never wanted to be."

"Me neither."

Her eyes shot up again, meeting Byakuya's smoky grey ones. He was now directly in front of her, and looking right back at her. "I don't want to be your friend, Rukia." His deep voice held her without conditions. "You know what I want to be."

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up horribly at the subtle words as Byakuya bent before her again.

"So Unohana-sensei said it was alright. And she gave you the painkillers and the massage."

Rukia nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"Alright then. You will have to bear with this. It will be fine in a day or two."

Rukia nodded again uncertainly.

Byakuya looked at her silently for a bit before he finally spoke. "Has anyone ever harmed you… before?"

Rukia's head shot up at his surprise question. "N-Not really."

"Did they…"

Then he remembered.

_"You are in luck, Byakuya. We do have someone new, really new if you know what I mean…"_

_He_ was the one who had taken her first time, there in the love hotel. Was he any different from them? From those thugs in the back alley?

Byakuya looked up and Rukia was looking back at him curiously. He swiftly changed his question. "… did they cause heavy injuries?"

The last thing he expected to hear from the quiet girl was a giggle. But she did, and the soft, tinkly sound of her voice was the first he had heard it that way before. His eyes widened as hers did, probably because neither expected such a response. Quickly, she straightened her face. "N-Not really. I mean… I can handle more than a few punches myself. I'm pretty good at fighting." Rukia held her head high as she spoke. "If those guys hadn't played dirty in the alley, I could have beaten them and then make a getaway. It's always like that. Plus I grew up that way in the orphanage so it's easy."

"You are an orphan?" Byakuya's deep voice was calm, and just barely betraying a hint of surprise.

Rukia felt her cheeks pinken but she sat straight. She had had moments like this when people realized she probably never knew her parents. When they realized she never had the love of a blood relative, and that she probably never will. It was alright, she had Otto-san. Otto-san, who had been the angel to deliver her right out of Hell into her own personal heaven of care and love. There was everything to be proud of.

"Yes I am. Otto-san adopted me from the orphanage when I was-

_Ding._

Both Byakuya and Rukia looked up in surprise at the sound of the timer. Byakuya turned back to her and smiled slightly. "Your dinner, Rukia. You must be hungry." He got up and strode out of sight. Rukia heard the clink of crockery as Byakuya moved about in the kitchen.

He came back to her with a bowl of hot, steaming something. When he placed it on the table before her, Rukia saw that it was noodles cooked in thick gravy. "I hope takeout is okay. If not..."

"Takeout's fine," Rukia quickly replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay."

Byakuya watched her silently, not rising from his spot in front of her.

"Rukia, why do you fight others, when it's of no use to you?" Byakuya moved back from her on his heels. It was a surprising gesture, usually he was always pressing in on her in heart-pounding situations. This was…_ different_. "Why don't you take care of yourself? To hell with other people."

Rukia sat up straighter as she stared back at him, with disbelief this time as well. "No I can't! You might be able to watch people getting killed, robbed and bullied in front of you, but I'm not that sort of person." Byakuya stared at her but she stared back. "I… I want to be able to go to sleep after a day knowing I have good for the world in me, and being able to give some of it back to people."

"Just get a bed like mine, you will be able to go to sleep regardless." Byakuya rose up from his position. "Eat up, then you can take the bedroom uptstairs."

* * *

"I really don't need-

Rukia looked down, refusing to look at Byakuya as he carried her up the carpeted stairs to the bedroom. She was still a little angry from their conversation just now ('He really was selfish!') and very embarrassed that he was going all nice-guy on her.

Byakuya had left her to eat dinner and went up the stairs, probably to his bedroom. He had returned some ten minutes after she had finished. It had given Rukia just enough time to prepare herself and take in her surroundings properly. It was perfect, his timing was perfect… as was everything of his.

Now Rukia gasped softly as they entered his bedroom. Like his entire apartment suite, it was the highest luxury money could buy. The heavy curtains, the oak bookracks on one side of the room ('He reads?') and the massive, black bed on the right. As Byakuya carried her straight to the bed, Rukia reflexively stiffened in his arms. He chuckled slightly at her response and laid her gently onto the mattress.

Almost immediately, he turned and went out of the room. Rukia took a moment to calm her fast-beating heart and surveyed the bedroom once more. There was even an executive-styled table and chair in one corner of the room, where he probably did his business work. Rukia could not stop gaping at the collection of books on the racks however. There were three racks in total, and she found herself wondering what books they were holding.

The dull sound of the carpet alerted Rukia's sharp ears to Byakuya. Rukia sat on the black bed uncomfortably as she watched Byakuya bring in a clear jug of water and place it on the bedside table. "I don't-

"It's my normal routine every night."

"Oh." Rukia nodded, her eyes wide. But as Byakuya settled on the comfy executive chair at the desk in the room, she began to feel awkward again. "Is… that also a daily routine?"

Byakuya smiled his handsome smile again. "No, I have to admit it is not." He stopped for a while before speaking again. "Can you tell me how often you have been… fighting like this?"

Rukia looked up. When Byakuya stayed silent, she spoke, "Err… I don't know. When something comes up that needs me to fight, then I fight. I don't rush headlong into it first," Rukia chuckled. "Trouble in fights usually find me. But I do fight maybe once or twice in a month."

"And you get injured like this?"

"No, as I said before. Most of the time I beat the guys down, except when they play dirty. It's been in my blood since I was a kid." Rukia nodded. Silence suddenly fell over the room.

"Rukia." She looked up at the voice. Byakuya was now looking at her seriously. "How was it… at the orphanage?"

Rukia's eyes widened but Byakuya's grey eyes never looked away from her.

'_Don't tell him_.' The small voice at the back of her head spoke. '_You barely even know him. For all you know, he could be planning something really dangerous._'

"I…"

But he had rescued her. He had beaten down those guys who had more horrible things in store for her, saved her life as well as her dignity. Brought her back home and tended to her injuries, even if it was awkward. Sure, he had been _that_ man, but…

"It was like Hell."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the quiet voice. "I see."

Rukia took a deep breath. "You had no real friends. The kids sneaking into your room once the lights are out to steal whatever food you had stored up, or your toys. I was weak the first couple of years. My hair was pulled countless of times, I was slapped and pushed around and bullied. I think I was even bitten once." Rukia allowed a small laugh but Byakuya stiffened.

"I… er…" She looked uncertainly at Byakuya but when he kept quiet, she continued. "Yeah well, the small ones were probably the ones bullied the most anyway. I remembered those hungry nights when I curled up crying because they took away the candy I was saving for a midnight treat." Rukia smiled slightly. "I was a little strange back then, when I was young. I like making treats for myself..." Rukia's face suddenly took on a wistful look. "… so I can look forward to at least _something_ everyday. It keeps me going in there."

She shook herself slightly. "But well, I grew up fast enough and learned to be tough. The first beating I ever gave someone was when they cornered me in the park. I just pushed out against the leader and started going against her with everything." Rukia laughed again. "I didn't deny my wrongdoing when the teacher questioned me so I received the punishment. It went on like that for as long as I was in the orphanage and a lot of them learned to back off."

Rukia chanced a look at Byakuya but he was still looking at her. "Then one day, I was heading to the candy shop to buy my favourite sweet. Bunny candies." Rukia smiled again in spite of herself. "I was knocked down by a car because I wasn't too careful. The man who knocked me down was Otto-san."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"He brought me to the hospital and watched over me for the length of my stay. I enjoyed his company so much, he was the first person I actually wanted to be my friend, to be close to. I almost cried when I was returned to the orphanage, even though I could walk and run again. But Otto-san kept coming back to play with me. After a few months, he signed the papers and took me home as his adopted daughter. That day has remained the happiest day of my life. Actually no…" Rukia shook her head, smiling. "Everyday with him is the happiest of my life."

"I see."

"I… err…" Rukia stared at Byakuya, feeling awkward now that the conversation was over. He stood up from the chair, his pale handsome face looking at her. She couldn't read this man, couldn't read his thoughts or feelings at all. Not a few weeks ago, they both had been in one bedroom before like this, pounding in heat and desire. Now, he stood a little way off from her, almost polite.

Rukia didn't know what to say. Maybe she should offer to take the couch downstairs, it was his bedroom anyway. She didn't know which would make her feel safer, sleeping in his bed or his living room couch. Either way, they were both going to be the only two occupants in his suite. It made her nervous, and yet…

"I promise I won't be trying anything today." Rukia's eyes widened at the deep voice. Had he sensed her nervousness?

"I will be downstairs. Call out if you need something or…" His grey eyes flicked to something behind the bedstead and she followed his gaze. Rukia saw a small white buzzer mounted on the wall. "That is an activated alarm that connects through the suite. You can hit the button if you need something."

"O-Oh okay."

Byakuya looked back at her silently. Rukia suddenly felt self-conscious, her hands tucked underneath his black comforter and her back leaning against the bedframe.

"Rest, Rukia." He continued looking at her, unmoving. Rukia stared back, the anxiety rising in her heart.

_ What? _Was she supposed to do something? He wasn't expecting a goodnight kiss, was he? For all she knew, a goodnight kiss with him would turn into-

"Rest _now_."

Her eyes widened in realization. Of course! He meant for her to go to sleep! Feeling stupid over her own thoughts, Rukia clumsily lowered herself onto the bed, keeping as much of her body underneath the covers as possible. She felt rather like a small kid being put to bed.

Without a word, Byakuya turned his back and walked to the bedroom door. A long arm stretched out onto the light switch before the room plunged into warm darkness. Rukia watched as he started to move out the door.

"I-"

Byakuya stopped almost immediately at her voice. The orange glow from the light in the hallway cloaked around his figure, his back to her.

"T-Thank you."

He turned his head a little, and the light fell onto his mysterious grey eyes.

"Good night, Rukia."

* * *

Byakuya walked down the carpeted stairs silently. Despite what he said, he did want to remain in the bedroom with her… just to make sure she was alright and slept on well through the night. Knowing Rukia, she would rather deal with any pain or discomfort than hit the alarm and have him come to her.

Knowing Rukia? No, he didn't really know her much. But he was… definitely starting to.

Byakuya descended the stairs. His grey eyes were fixed ahead but he wasn't really seeing anything.

Her life in the orphanage…

_Thank God you found a cashier job tonight, if not, we won't be able to pay…_

_Please leave me, and my family alone…_

_That n-night… was just a one-time thing…_

_Now let's see if strong girls like you are any different from normal women..._

His hands were already clenched tight at his sides, his knuckles white. Byakuya felt the demonic fury sweep through him slightly, and the crystal lights in the hallway flickered dangerously under the aura. He should have skinned those men in the alley just now, and maybe disembowel them. And those people in the orphanage…

Byakuya closed his eyes and exhaled, letting the anger pass him through. It was no use getting worked up now. He had dealt with the gangsters properly and those bitches in the orphanage had probably already been adopted into some ill-fated families. He felt his hand loosened before the orange glow of the lights promptly came back on.

Byakuya walked to one of the huge antique cabinets in the living room and extracted several sheets. He returned to the living room couch and placed them there, before arranging the pillows at one end.

She was so _strong_… and yet so _weak_. Like the first of cherry blossoms… so filled with life during spring bloom, but so fragile against the bitter wind.

And so _beautiful_.

Byakuya got up onto the couch and laid his long body down. His arm moved over the table until it found the silver remote. Without looking at the device, Byakuya pressed a single button and all the lights in the suite dimmed down. He kept his eyes open, turned to the ceiling.

He had lied to Unohana, when he said he usually had women in here with him.

This was the first time a girl had ever been in his apartment suite. It really was, minus the countless bitches who obtained his address through less-than-legitimate reasons and turned up at his doorstep hoping to seduce him again. They were all harshly turned away.

This was the first time he had ever brought a girl back home… because he wanted to.

Byakuya chuckled in the dark. _Rukia, you're giving me all my first times. _

His grey eyes softened as he looked up at the ceiling, at the spot where a petite figure would be curling up just above him.

_Sleep, my Rukia. I'm here. _

_

* * *

_

Rukia's eyes shot open in the darkness. She had been drifting off for a bit until a sudden thought jolted her. She turned around in bed, nervously half-expecting to see Byakuya standing over the bed and looking down at her.

The room was empty.

'_Rukia, you idiot_.' Rukia shook her head and turned back on the pillow. As much as she hated to admit it, Byakuya's bed was the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on in her life. It was hard and yet it buoyed her weight nicely like water. The covers were warm and her head sunk just nicely into the pillow. His bed also smelled of something sweet and floral. Was it his scent?

'_It's probably the perfume of all those women he brought in here,_' The sudden thought struck Rukia, as her eyes widened in mortification. She shifted gingerly on the bed and looked at the inside of the covers. '_God help, let there not be any residues…_'

But as she lay there on the bed, Rukia could not help thinking on the thought that woke her up in the first place. It had shot through her and surprised her. Yes, it had occurred almost naturally just now, Rukia had not stopped to think about it. But now in the darkness and she was all alone, her heart questioned her.

_ Why have I told him… so much about myself?_

_

* * *

_**And there** **you have it, Chapter 9! Pretty full of content, so I hope it makes up for the absence and for a while from now (because I don't know when I will get to write again). I hope this chapter is good enough, I did it a little different this time. Because we always have Byakuya and Rukia being really sexy together *wink*, this one had the sweetness, a little bit of Rukia's touching past and some comic sides to their interaction. And now, both Byakuya and Rukia are learning a little more of the other's world. :)**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do please review it and tell me what you think! It will definitely motivate me to write more! :D And it's wonderful seeing you guys again after more than a month. :)  
**


	10. Going Public

**Hey there, it's me evenstar lady with chapter 10 for 'Demons From My Past'. I hope you're enjoying the progress of the story so far, and it is guaranteed to deepen some more with the ruthless Byakuya and a headstrong Rukia. :D I thank you all for the beautiful reviews the past chapter 9, they kept me up and motivate me to write occasionally so I could get at least an update out. :) Thank you once again.**

**Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Byakuya swept noiselessly up the stairs, one pale hand on the ornate staircase handrail. He emerged on the landing and headed down the hall to the white bedroom door. As he reached for the doorknob, Byakuya felt his heart pace quicken, almost as if in excitement. Shaking himself slightly, he opened the door and looked into the room.

Rukia was fast asleep on his bed, looking very much like she did the time he watched her from her balcony at night. Her hands were curled up near her face, the rest of her small body under his black covers. Her chest rose up and down peacefully, as she slept on.

Byakuya watched her for a while, before slowly reaching for the buttons on his white shirt. As he unfastened them, Rukia stirred slightly before rolling over on her side and continued slumbering. The soft grunting noises broke the silence in the bedroom, but peacefully so.

'So she snored sometimes_.'_

Byakuya stood over the bed, looking down at her, his shirt now open down the front. She was apparently a very active sleeper, the sleeves of her blouse were now rolled up exposing her shoulders and the sheets bunched around one arm. As she had moved just now, the covers had fell away slightly, exposing her back where the blouse was lifted slightly to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of fair skin at her waist that dipped away into the black sheets.

'This girl is such a tease.'

Byakuya allowed very creative thoughts to fill his head for a moment as he stood over her, bare-chested. Chuckling softly, he slipped out of his shirt before walking away from the bed. He lifted the Clive Christian For Men bottle from one of his room cabinets and spritzed the fragrance onto himself. Despite it being the most expensive male fragrance in the world, Byakuya highly doubted it was all that special, except for the Crystal Baccarat bottle and 24-carat gold-plated sterling silver collar.

He glanced once at the luminescent clock on the wall. 6.00 a.m. Byakuya strode over to his walk-in wardrobe which took up four enormous white doors, and extracted a light grey office shirt. He slipped into it easily and then reached for a set of black office pants.

Byakuya normally took a shower every morning before he headed off to the office. Today was different, however, because the sound of the shower would definitely wake Rukia up. He would take one in his office suite, it wouldn't differ much.

Byakuya lifted a single black tie off his multiple-tiered tie holder and walked over to the bed. As his expert hands easily fixed the tie at his collars, his eyes stayed on the small girl amongst the covers. He watched her silently, her face, her hands, her chest as she slept.

Then the final knot on the tie was set and Byakuya lifted his expensive office coat from the hanger in his room. Throwing it over himself, he cast one more look at the sleeping girl before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Rukia stirred slightly in bed and stretched. No, she didn't want to open her eyes…. this was so _comfortable_… this massive, _delicious_ bed…

Her eyes flew open. Rukia took a moment to take in the unfamiliar cream-coloured ceiling lined with beautiful wallpaper at the edges. Her eyes travelled downward to the countless cupboards and the luminescent clock on the wall.

Byakuya's apartment.

Rukia hurriedly got up in bed. She stared at the clock again, taking in the numerals this time. 10.00 a.m. She had _overslept_! What about class? What was Byakuya doing now? What am I going to do?

The minute she threw the covers off herself, Rukia realized she had a day off in the university today. If she remembered correctly, there were no classes or laboratory work scheduled on campus. Rukia took a moment to calm herself, before the questions began all over again. Where was Byakuya? Had he gone to work? Had he come in here?

The violet eyes widened as Rukia caught sight of a piece of bright yellow paper on the bedside table. A blue toothbrush and a hairbrush flanked either side of the yellow sheet. Rukia reached over and picked it up.

_Rukia, the toilet is free for your use and you can use these for your freshening up. They are brand-new. Breakfast is defrosting on the kitchen table, pop it into the oven. If it does not suit your palate, there's a couple stuff in the cabinets and fridge. Feel free to help yourself. I will be back before 6.00 p.m., and then we can discuss the next step. I have left you a set of spare keys on the table. _

_ -Byakuya-_

Rukia read and re-read the note, all the while marvelling at the arrangements he had set out and also mortified at the very thought that he had really entered the room while she slept. When she had taken it all in, Rukia gingerly stepped onto the carpeted floor and made her way into the bathroom. She gasped as she opened the white door.

Like the rest of his apartment, the bathroom was a magnificent sight to behold. The sink and toilet were the finest of white, their sides lined with gold. Even the mirror had its complementary gold running down the edges. A massive whirlpool bathtub with a built-in jacuzzi stood a way off in the corner, with the alternative of a wide shower stall behind sliding glass doors. Rukia slowly stepped into the bathroom, jumping slightly as her feet contacted the cold marble floor. She turned on the tap and started to wash her face and brush her teeth, quelling the curiosity in her as she stared at the countless bottles of shampoo and body wash and glass pots and vials of unknown liquids and creams mounted on the silver rack.

When she had freshened up, Rukia headed downstairs to the kitchen. Here, she gasped once again at the silver metallic wonder with its modern polished sinks, stoves, cabinets and massive refrigerator. After popping the food into the oven, she brought the hot bowl out into the living room to eat. Rukia saw the set of house keys on the coffee table but chose not to touch it and took a seat on the couch. As she spooned the food into her mouth, she awkwardly looked about the luxuries around her. The small feeling of insignificance began to creep over her again as she stared at his world, at Byakuya's world. She shook her head slightly.

_It's okay. It's just for a couple more hours. You'll be out of here in no time._

Rukia had checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She did not look that bad, the bruises on her arms were still a little dark but those she could hide under the sleeves of her jacket. Her face seemed good enough.

She could leave today.

Rukia ate quickly. When she was done, she washed up in the kitchen before heading back to the living room. She wanted to talk to Otto-san, that would make her feel better in this foreign place. Flipping her mobile phone open, she dialled her home number.

_

* * *

_

Ukitake put down the phone, smiling. He had just had one of those lovely conversations with Rukia, and she had told him she was going to come home from the dorm today. Sometimes, even though she could live on her own by now, Ukitake still worried after her as the little girl who hugged the rabbit plushie as she lay on the hospital bed.

He looked up at the clock mounted high on the wall. 12.00 p.m. He was going to start planning on dinner in an hour, and surprise his daughter with some good food when she came home tonight.

The doorbell over the shoplot tinkled as Ukitake was pondering the possible choices of recipes. He walked over the flower shop lot to the entrance. Ukitake's brown eyes widened in surprise as he pulled open the glass door.

"Otto-san." He watched the handsome man with those familiar grey eyes bow politely to him. "We have met before."

Ukitake smiled. "Byakuya-san, this is a nice surprise."

* * *

Rukia looked about the magnificent living room, feeling awkward. She wasn't going to touch anything, she really wasn't. She stared at the flat-screen TV and tapestries on the walls and then to the countless mysterious cabinets.

No, she wasn't going to touch anything of his. Hopefully, nothing had gone missing previously that he hadn't noticed. Because if he suddenly did, he would think she stole them or something.

'After all, he already thinks I am some cheap, money-hungry girl.'

Rukia sighed slightly as she turned a page in her notebook. Byakuya had retrieved her bag from the pavement right after the fight so at least she could read now while waiting for him to come home. Rukia had decided that she was well enough to go home today and she would leave when he returned as it would be very impolite to do so without his knowledge. And so she had resorted to sitting out the hours here in the living room as she did some studying.

* * *

"It was very nice of you to visit me today, Byakuya-san, despite Rukia being out at the moment."

Byakuya smiled at Ukitake, who sat opposite him from the small tea table, two cups of tea as their ceramic companions. The older man had invited the young executive in and before long, both were exchanging anecdotes and making small talk.

Ukitake chuckled and took a sip of tea. "It's not often that young men like yourself love to bear the torturous company of grouchy old men like me."

Both men laughed.

"Rukia has been staying at her dorm for a day and will be back this evening." Ukitake smiled and placed the cup back on the table. "Well, don't tell her but sometimes I still treat her like a six-year-old and can't help worrying about her. All the pleasures of being a parent." Ukitake leaned back and smiled.

Byakuya nodded. "Otto-san, Rukia loves you very much and you have cared for her almost her whole life." His deep voice took on a slightly wistful tone and Ukitake looked up.

"Yes, she does. She's a blessing, the little angel in my life. Do you know she is actually my adopted daughter?"

Byakuya nodded. "Rukia has mentioned it to me before."

Ukitake laughed. "I wouldn't put it past her. She likes to talk a lot. And she can be quite the mischievous devil at times."

Byakuya laughed.

Ukitake chuckled as well and drank some more tea. "But Rukia is a very strong girl or shall I say, woman."

Byakuya turned to Ukitake with a serious expression. "I know…" He deliberated slightly, as if pondering his next words before his lips mouthed them out. "… which is why I _love_ her."

Ukitake's face was startled for a moment at the boldly honest statement, before it relaxed into a happy smile. "I thought so the first time I saw you in the shop, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya smiled slightly. "Then you must also know Rukia does not take very well to me."

Ukitake laughed and he coughed slightly. Byakuya reached for the tissue box on the coffee table but Ukitake waved his hand dismissively.

"I have certainly heard some cold mentions. May you enlighten me why?"

"We… had a scrap the first time we met. Over some fruit ice."

Ukitake laughed. "Hell hath no fury like a woman offended, Byakuya-san. Rukia loves fruit ice very much."

"I know. I do too."

Ukitake smiled. "I see." He lifted the cup of tea to his lips and drank slowly.

Byakuya stayed silent for a while before he spoke again. "It might seem very unrealistic and dodgy to you, Otto-san. But I have fallen very hard for your daughter within the few weeks I have known her, and I know it will not fade in time." His grey eyes were firm, as was his deep voice. "I don't know how or why. The only reason I can think of is, and I will be bold to say it, is that _she_ was made for _me_. And _I _am… for _her_."

Ukitake's kind smile stayed.

"I love her… and I intend to go all out to be the man in her life, besides you of course, Otto-san."

Ukitake placed the small cup back on the table. "Byakuya-san, you know I'm not the type of father to dictate who my daughter goes out with. It is entirely a matter of her preference."

"That is not it, Otto-san."

Ukitake raised his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"I am obligated to tell you, Otto-san. Because from this day onwards, I'm officially wooing your daughter."

Ukitake smiled, before reaching over to pat Byakuya on the shoulder. "Good luck then, Byakuya-san."

* * *

Rukia jumped slightly hearing the lift tinkle as it reached the apartment floor. She had been too engrossed in reading her book that she had not paid attention to anything else. Now, she hastily held her book up to her chest as she watched the doors of the elevator slide open.

"Rukia." She watched the first steps those elegant long legs made as the handsome man stepped out from the elevator, his black office coat at his arm. Rukia clumsily got up from the couch, not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm not late, am I?" Byakuya asked in his deep voice as he strode easily into the living room. He saw the keys lying in their original spot on the table, untouched. He chuckled as he looked at his watch. "5.59 p.m. Bang on time, shall I say?"

"O-Oh." Rukia could not think of a reply. She watched as Byakuya walked a little nearer to her. She wanted to tell him that she was going home. After all, she had already let Otto-san know. Steeling herself, she opened her mouth. "I-I think... I c-can go home today."

Byakuya lifted his grey eyes to her but he did not say a word. Rukia felt horribly awkward as she stood there, Byakuya standing just opposite her.

"I... I can just catch a cab back home today." Rukia felt her throat starting to dry and she cleared her voice. "I mean-

"I will drive you over."

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya moved to the staircase.

"N-No, it's alright. You just got back from work. I can-

"Give me five minutes, Rukia." Byakuya stood at the foot of the stairs but he did not turn to her. "I will be down in no time."

* * *

Rukia sat stiffly in the passenger seat, her hands clasped in her lap. She cast another sideway glance at Byakuya who was driving but his grey eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

Byakuya had not spoken a single word as they had left his apartment. He had appeared back downstairs exactly after five minutes and ignored Rukia's request that she took a taxi ride home herself. He had led her out to the Porsche parked at the side of the driveway and gotten in without another word. Was he angry? Upset? After all, it had been a little impolite that she asked to leave his place as soon as he got home. Maybe she should have waited a few hours before making the request.

"How was your day?"

Rukia jumped slightly at the deep voice. She turned to Byakuya but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes ahead of him.

"G-Good. I did some reading in the living room mostly."

"I see."

"H-How was yours?"

She watched a smile curl the corners of his lips. "You wouldn't want to know."

Rukia lifted her eyebrows at his answer. It sounded sarcastic and teasing, yet rationally true all at the same time. Why was he always talking in metaphors and code-like sentences? It often left her perplexed and helpless, with all the guesses swimming in her head. Did he managed to snag a major business deal for his hotel chain? Maybe he had just attended a glorious ceremony? Or maybe an encounter with a beautiful woman?

Rukia kept quiet and turned her head towards her side of the car window, away from Byakuya.

* * *

"Here we are."

Byakuya hit the brakes and the car slowed to a stop. Rukia had secretly wanted him to stop the car a long way off so she could walk home but she realized it wasn't necessary. Otto-san wasn't waiting in the flower shop anyway so he wouldn't know how she got home or who was with her. And Byakuya would probably just ignore her anyway and pull up at the front of her house, as he did now. Rukia looked out at the familiar front gate and could not resist the smile that spread across her face. It felt good to come home… after such a fiasco.

She turned to Byakuya and he was watching her now. Rukia blushed under his gaze. "I… err…"

"Here…" Byakuya reached into the back, where he retrieved a small bag and placed it into her lap.

"T-This-

"They are the two types of medicated oil Unohana-sensei recommended. You should continue their application for a few more days."

"I…" Rukia lowered her eyes as her cheeks pinkened some more. "I- Thank you."

"And…" Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya leaned towards her. But he moved slightly sideways, and his hand reached past her into a small compartment on the passenger side. "... here's your toothbrush and hairbrush, I daresay you will be uncomfortable if you left them at my house." He dropped the said articles into the bag as well.

Rukia nodded dumbly and she looked up at him. She realized instantly that it was a mistake. Byakuya had not moved back as he had placed the brushes into her bag, his one hand leaning against the door on her passenger side, his body faced towards hers. And as she had lifted her eyes to look at him, the unbearably close distance between the both of them became much, much more evident.

Too close.

They were too close. And as she had looked up at him, they were almost nose-to-nose. Byakuya did not move back.

"Well... I guess that's it," he spoke slowly, and Rukia could not stop her eyes from moving down to his lips, which moved smoothly as he dragged out each word. And as she watched, they curled into a knowing smile.

"I-I guess I should get g-going." Rukia tried to make her voice firm.

"You should." Rukia gasped as Byakuya's hand suddenly grasped her arm. Slowly, his own grey eyes moved down her face… to her lips. "_You should... go_." The deep voice was now almost husky.

"I-I…" The alarms going off in Rukia's head, she moved back slightly, only to hit the car door. Byakuya moved a little closer.

"Y-You said you wouldn't t-try anything!"

Byakuya smiled. "I did say so… _yesterday_."

She was trapped, she had no way out.

"S-Stop…"

Byakuya leaned in closer to Rukia as her eyes widened. His hand gripped her arm tight, so she could not move.

"_Shhh_…" His voice was a deep whisper as he moved closer. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut… and her lips, for good measure.

And then she felt it.

Rukia's violet eyes shot open.

Byakuya had moved to the side of her face at the last moment and now, his lips pressed against her cheek gently. He moved slowly to her ear and Rukia's eyes widened some more.

"Don't be so nervous, Rukia." Byakuya kissed the sensitive spot below her ear, his voice low. "It… _excites_ me. And then it gets harder for me to control myself."

Rukia gasped as Byakuya drew back slowly from her. A lazy smile was now playing on his handsome features as he stared at her. She knew her face was already on fire.

"I'll miss you." Byakuya smiled. "I really _liked_… having you over."

"I-I…" Rukia hurriedly bowed her red face and clumsily opened the car door. "G-Good night."

Byakuya smiled as he watched the flustered girl run up to the gate and clumsily attempt three times to open the door, before letting herself in and out of sight. He thought back on this morning, when he had watched her sleeping peacefully in his bed, as he got ready for office. Byakuya could feel the steady pounding in his lower regions right now, despite only kissing Rukia on the cheek. When his lips had brushed her warm skin just now, his body had instantly reacted to their contact and the flashes of heat and electricity easily told him that he needed much, much more than a peck on the cheek.

Byakuya stared out the windshield at the flower shop.

_ I'll really miss you._

_

* * *

_

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall of the flower shop. Her heart was pounding so fast, and her face felt very hot. 'It's alright now, Rukia. Get a grip on yourself.' The faint familiar smell of roses and lilies slowly helped her relax and she felt the tension in her muscles ease slightly.

'That's it. A few more breaths.'

She lifted her right hand and touched the side of her face. Yes, she must be very red now, her cheek felt really hot. Heck, her entire body felt hot. She would need a few more minutes to recover before going to see Otto-san, he would easily be able to tell that something was off with her if she went to him now. As she leaned against the wall in the dark, the thoughts began swimming in her head again. Of the soft touch of his lips at her ear... at his whispered words... that _husky _voice_..._

'Stop it! Don't think of him!' Rukia put her hands to her head. She should have known he'd have some "stunt" planned out again, the pervert. She wasn't going to fall for anything the next time.

There wasn't even going to be a next time.

Shaking herself, Rukia slowly made her way across the threshold to her house.

* * *

"Otto-san, I'm home!" Rukia walked down the hallway, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Rukia." She watched her Otto-san appear at the doorway to the living room, the smile she loved so much upon his kind features. Rukia could not resist rushing forward and enveloping the taller man in a hug.

"I missed you." Rukia smiled into his chest, the wool from Otto-san's jacket tickling her nose slightly. "And something smells absolutely delicious!"

Ukitake laughed. "It was just a day at the dorm, Rukia. You stayed over there an infinite number of times already. Now… what is it my daughter wants?" He drew back slightly and tapped her nose.

Rukia grinned back. "Hmmm… let's see, an outing? Just you and me, Otto-san?"

"Or maybe some more quality time with Byakuya-san?"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as her body froze. _What?_ Had Otto-san just mentioned Byakuya's name? A million thoughts immediately flew through Rukia's head. What made him say that? He couldn't have… _known_? What did he know? Did he know she got into trouble and stayed at his apartment? Or… did he know… about… about _that_ night?

Rukia began to feel sick to her stomach. The steady facade she had constructed around herself before she walked in the hall began to waver.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ukitake peered at her worriedly. Rukia wore an expression of shock on her face, and she had gone slightly pale.

_'Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned Byakuya-san.'_

"I was just joking," Ukitake smiled quickly.

"Otto-san, w-what made you say t-that?" Rukia looked up at him.

"No, it's nothing," Ukitake smiled uncertainly. "Well, Byakuya-san, he… was just over this afternoon and well…"

Rukia's eyes widened. _What?_ Byakuya came to see Otto-san today? He couldn't have… told him_ everything?_

"Just for some chitchat, you know." Ukitake was now placating his daughter. "Just light, fun stuff. I get lonely sometimes."

"I-I see."

Ukitake smiled and hugged his daughter again for reassurance. "It's nothing, Rukia. Don't be so uptight."

"O-Okay."

"Now, let's have dinner. I've made a lot of your favourites this time."

* * *

Rukia wished her Otto-san good night (and gave him a childish hug again) before ascending the staircase. It was after dinner, and it soon became apparent that Otto-san did not know any of the horrible truth. Rukia was able to relax and enjoy much of the dinnertime talking and joking, though the questions still nagged at the back of her head. Now, she wished Otto-san goodnight and walked up the stairs. As soon as she reached the landing out of her father's sight, she broke into a run and dashed into her bedroom. She placed her bag down on the table and picked her mobile phone up. Heart pounding, she scrolled to her message inbox and located a single message. She dialled the number and lifted the phone to her ears with trembling hands.

Rukia waited as the phone rang on the other side, her heart pounding.

Then someone picked up.

"Rukia." His voice was deep as always. Rukia closed her eyes momentarily, taking a moment to calm herself. This was the first time she had called him over the phone.

"B-Byakuya?"

"It's been barely three hours since we last saw each other." His voice was light. "To what do I owe the…" The deep voice deliberated. "… _pleasure_?" He spoke the last word, almost sultry.

Rukia felt the thrills run through her body, and cursed herself for them.

"I-I… Thank you for yesterday."

Rukia waited but Byakuya was silent on the other line, leaving no choice but for her to continue.

"I…" It was horribly ungrateful after what happened but Rukia had to do it. She had to stop… they had to stop. "I… Please..." Her voice dropped a little in tone. "Please leave me alone."

Byakuya was still silent on the other end. Rukia's heart was thudding so hard in her ribcage now. Was he shocked? Angry?

"I… I heard that you came and talked to my father." Rukia felt her voice get a little more forceful as she continued talking. Yes, she had the right. He had come into her life once again, without permission. She had every right to tell him not to nose into her matters. "I don't know what it was all about, but I… I hope you will not do it again. It is for the bes-

"And why is that?"

Rukia was caught off-guard. "W-Why what?"

"Why do you tell me, time and again, to leave you alone?"

"I-I…"

"Do I repulse you that much?" Byakuya's voice was soft. "Do you really not like seeing me? Or are you perhaps afraid of what you actually _feel_… when you do?"

Rukia felt the emotions toss around her body. No, she didn't want to face these questions. "I don't-

"I'm wooing you, Rukia." The words cut her off.

Rukia's eyes widened, as she stuttered. "_W-What?_"

"I'm officially wooing you from today onwards," Byakuya spoke simply. "That was what I went to talk to your father about. To tell him that I am."

Rukia's mouth dropped open in shock. "_Y-You_-

"I will drop by after classes to see you, and I will ask you out for dates. During weekends, I will come to your house just to know how you are going. That is, if we are not out dating at that time. I will buy you gifts and take you out." Byakuya's tone was deep and easy.

Rukia was flabbergasted. She opened her mouth but only a strangled noise came out. "_N-NO!_" Rukia shouted before she covered her mouth, praying Otto-san hadn't heard it. "D-Don't buy me gifts… o-or take me out!" She hissed into the phone desperately. "Most importantly, don't come to campus! A-And I don't d-date!"

"_You will._"

Rukia's eyes widened at the deep voice.

"Because it's _me_ you are dating."

"I-I…"

"About yesterday, it was my good fortune to have helped. I appreciate you answering my questions. I learned a lot about you then." Rukia felt her cheeks warm slightly. "But I think you should rest now, you are still recuperating."

"N-No, you-

"Sleep, Rukia." The deep voice was a little commanding, a little soothing.

"Please, Byakuya…" Her words came out, one last desperate plea.

She heard the deep chuckle. "Good night. Sleep tight… Rukia."

The line went dead.

* * *

"RUKIA!"

Rukia looked up. "H-Huh?"

Hiyori snapped her fingers in front of Rukia's violet eyes. "Man, you have been spacey this week! What happened?"

"S-Sorry." Rukia looked up at the students milling about the cafeteria. It was the next day and she was having lunchtime with her group of friends.

"Stop bugging her, Hiyori," Ichigo said, and took a bite of his burger. He lifted his eyes and winked at Rukia.

Rukia smiled back. '_Ichigo looks so cute even when his mouth is full. Like an orange-haired chipmunk._' Her attempt to hold their smile exchange longer was disrupted as her mobile phone beeped.

Rukia rummaged in her bag before flipping her phone open.

**'Did you sleep well last night? -Byakuya-'  
**

Rukia's violet eyes widened. Was there no end to this... to _him_? She shielded her phone screen from Orihime and Ishida sitting next to her and hastily typed:

** 'What do you want? I made it clear yesterday.' **

In a flash, the next message appeared.

**'I missed you. And I'm coming to pick you up at campus after class today. -Byakuya-'**

Rukia blinked once before her eyes widened in shock as the message sunk in. Picking her up? At _campus_? _Today_? Her eyes shot up to look at Ichigo, who was laughing amicably with Orihime. She felt the fear take over her. Ichigo can never know about her and Byakuya.

Rukia jumped as her phone suddenly sounded, this time a ring tone. She could not ignore it, she never did have a choice. Rukia quickly brought the phone to her ear. "_H-Hello?_"

"Rukia." The deep voice spoke. "Are you having lunch?" His tone was conversational but Rukia was so scared.

"Y-Yes."

She heard him chuckle on the other end. "You're so much more subdued in the presence of your friends." Then he continued. "I realized my proposition might be too sudden. I'll park my car off the west intersection off your campus entrance. I'll have to trouble you to come to me then."

No… I…" Rukia lowered her voice so her friends would not hear. "_Please_."

Byakuya continued as if he had not heard her. "Your class ends at 3, am I right? Meet me there then. If you perhaps run into… _difficulties_, I'll come to campus and page you."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. _No… no… no_… Her eyes immediately flew to Ichigo.

Byakuya chuckled some more. "I'll see you in a couple hours' time. Oh, and try not to look at Ichigo all the time. Even though I'm not there to see it, the mere thought of it angers me."

Rukia's eyes widened.

His tone was back to being deep and emotionless. "I will see you then. Goodbye, Rukia." The tone clicked off.

This man had once again left her at a loss for words.

* * *

"Hey we got off fifteen minutes early! It's still 2.45 p.m.! Drinks anyone?"

"Yeah, let's do that. My Prof grilled me good just now, I need something fun."

"Let's do it!"

"_I-I..._"

Everyone turned to stare at Rukia. She fought the blush threatening to overwhelm her cheeks and cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to make it an early day today."

"Really?" Shinji's face fell. "Why's that? Nel and Grimmjow will join us later, after their classes."

"Yeah... but well, I'm a little... tired..." Rukia subconsciously held her books up to her chest, like subtle defense.

"You okay?" She turned to Ichigo when she heard his voice. "It's not really like you to turn down an outing, even if you don't drink."

Rukia could only stutter out the words. "I-I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

"Leave the poor girl alone." Hiyori had her arms crossed. "Okay Rukia... but you are DEFINITELY coming with us this Saturday. Deal?"

Rukia smiled gratefully. "Definitely."

"Okay, now go get some rest."

Rukia laughed slightly and could not resist giving the tiny girl a hug. "Thanks."

She waved to her friends and started to strike a path towards... the road leading to the west intersection. Her heart was already pounding so fast.

* * *

"Ukitake-san's acting a little strange, isn't she?" Orihime asked, a hint of worry upon her pretty features.

"I'll bet it's the proposal deadline that's just been moved up. Rukia takes her research work very seriously." Hiyori nodded.

"She needs to submit it earlier now?" Ichigo looked out into the distance where Rukia had just disappeared around the corner.

"RU-KIIIIAAAAA!" The friends turned in surprise at the high-pitched shout. They watched as a breathless Nel stopped just in front of them, her hands on her knees as she tried to slow her breathing. Grimmjow was sauntering casually behind her.

"Nel, what's wrong?"

Nel lifted her eyes and they were filled with excitement. "W-Where is R-Rukia?" Her hand lifted a single green hardcover she had been holding. "I got her the one thing she's been dying for to write her proposal! The book just came in the library and they gave it to me!"

"Rukia's just left though." Shinji patted her.

"W-WHAT? B-But-"

"You know what? I'll take it to her." Ichigo held out his hand for the book. "I think she might want to start on her proposal tonight and this would certainly help."

"Arigatou." Nel smiled, still panting. She passed the book to Ichigo and he began to ran in Rukia's direction down the street.

* * *

Rukia walked on, her steps strangely stiff and mechanical. She cursed her fast-beating heart with each step.

_'Just see him and tell him again you will not do what he says. Then walk off. No... better yet, run.'_

"Rukia? Wait up, Rukia!"

The blood in Rukia's veins turned into ice water as she heard Ichigo's voice. _No, no, no!_ What was he doing, following her?

Without turning around, Rukia picked up her pace as she reached the intersection. She hurriedly looked left and right.

And then she saw_ him_.

Byakuya was leaning easily against the door of his Porsche, dressed in an immaculate cream-coloured office shirt and sleek black pants. He had removed his office coat and tie and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, making him look much like a male model in Porsche advertisements. His black hair fell over those mysterious grey orbs, but his lips curled into a smile as he saw her.

Rukia dashed towards him. She saw his eyes widened a little in surprise but she could not bother with the embarrassment, she had no time to lose. Rukia dove into the passenger seat of the Porsche and closed the door, thanking heavens that Byakuya's Porsche windshield was heavily tinted. Byakuya got in beside her just as Ichigo dashed out onto the pavement.

Both of them stared out at the boy, the orange hair a bright sight in the streets.

"So, that's the reason." The deep voice spoke, jolting Rukia as she tried to catch her breath in the car. "I've never seen you more eager to get in my car." She looked up and Byakuya was staring right ahead at Ichigo, who now stood on the street and looking confusedly in both directions. Rukia was grateful for the rows of cars parked on both sides of the pavement, rendering the Porsche less than obvious.

"So that is... _Ichigo_." Rukia turned to Byakuya in surprise. How did he know Ichigo? Granted, Rukia had mouthed out his name during that... night, but he could not have known how Ichigo looked like. Or... _could_ he?

"I-

"Rukia? Rukia?" They both turned to the front again as they heard Ichigo start to shout out her name. Rukia felt the warm heat blossom in her cheeks. Oh, what would she have given to hear him call her like that, and then to answer happily to him? She wanted so much to answer but she could not, she was with... Byakuya.

* * *

"Rukia? Rukia?"

"He's calling out for you." Byakuya's voice was calm and measured. Rukia looked over at him nervously. Byakuya's grey eyes were fixed right ahead… on Ichigo.

"You sure you don't want to answer to him?" Byakuya's voice was almost like cold wind. "After all, Ichigo is your _boyfriend, _isn't he?"

Rukia gasped again, before looking back at him nervously. Before she could speak, she suddenly felt the air in the Porsche get much colder.

"I should introduce myself," Byakuya spoke quietly and Rukia watched with wide eyes as one long hand reached out to the car door handle.

"N-No!" It was the only thing Rukia could do. She reached out and clutched onto Byakuya's left hand. Byakuya slowly turned back to look at Rukia, his grey eyes emotionless.

No, he could not go out. Ichigo could not…. know. Rukia's heart was pounding so fast in her chest.

And it stopped as Byakuya spoke the words. "_Kiss me_."

* * *

Byakuya watched Ichigo silently as the orange-haired boy stood on the street and scanned the vicinity for the girl now sitting in the passenger seat of his Porsche. He could feel Rukia's tension and could almost see her body move forward, the desperation in her evident to answer to the boy as he called out her name.

The fury inside Byakuya tossed around like treacherous waves in a thunderstorm. And all he wanted to do was to hit the gas pedal and ram the car into that boy.

But his mind easily worked out what he wanted, and Byakuya opened his mouth to speak the words.

* * *

"_Kiss me._"

"W-Wha-

His hand started to push open the car door. Rukia threw him a look of pure panic.

"I'm really jealous now." Byakuya's voice was deep and she could almost sense a tinge of anger underneath the emotionless tone. "Kiss me."

"I-I-

Rukia heard the slight click as Byakuya slowly pushed against his car door. Her hand tightened on the sleeve of his office shirt and he turned to her.

She had no other choice. No other choice.

Rukia leaned towards Byakuya, her eyes wide. He stared back at her, his expression emotionless.

A second's worth passed as the shades of grey locked onto violet. And then Rukia tilted her head up… and touched her lips uncertainly to Byakuya's.

* * *

And then Rukia tilted her head up… and touched her lips uncertainly to Byakuya's.

_So you would do anything… for him. _

_You would do anything for that boy… Ichigo. _

But Byakuya felt the bitterness dim just then as Rukia's lips touched his. Yes, she could affect him this much. She could make all the hate, all the vengeance, all the bad things in his own bloody world diminish just by a smile, a touch, one kiss.

Every breath she took, breathed life back into him. Byakuya forgot his anger, forgot Ichigo. He forgot the enormous paperwork waiting back at home for him in the study, forgot the three scheduled meetings with the members of his demon clan.

It was just the both of them right here, as Rukia kissed him. She had kissed him, even if not of her own free will.

But Byakuya kissed her back softly, and told her in his lips that he could love her. That he could love her even if he wasn't her high-school crush whom she watched on the bleachers time and again. That he could love her even though he wasn't around her for the twenty-two years of her life, when he had walked the Earth much, much longer than that. Told her that he could love her more than any man could. Told her that he would walk through Hell for her. Told her that only he could walk through Hell anyway.

Byakuya slowly pulled back from Rukia, ending the kiss. He watched her violet eyes slowly open, her cheeks beautifully rosy.

_ You cannot be anything… but mine, Rukia. _

_

* * *

_

_ How could he… how could he do this to me?_

This man was terrible. He humiliated her, forced her to do everything he wanted her to do. And what was worse, she was powerless to stop him.

But then, as Byakuya's lips touched hers, everything blanked out in Rukia's mind. He was so possessive and rude, and yet there was this _tenderness_, this _longing_ in his kiss. Rukia didn't know if she was imagining it. After all, she had never been touched or kissed in her whole life. But she felt it… the softness, the sweetness he silently proferred as his hands gently cupped her face and his lips warmed hers. It wasn't brute force, it wasn't demands… it was a _promise_ made. A promise of everything in the world, if she submitted to him.

And then as light and tender as the kiss had been, it ended. Rukia felt the warmth disappear as Byakuya drew back from her. She looked up, flustered, at him as her cheeks burned. It was the first time she had ever kissed a guy on her own initiative, even if she had been forced to.

Rukia hurriedly turned to the front, to check on Ichigo. He had already disappeared around the corner, no doubt having given up on finding her. Rukia tried to slow her fast-beating heart.

"Thank you for holding me in." Byakuya's deep voice jolted her from her thoughts. Rukia hurriedly scooted back to her side, feeling awfully embarassed.

"I…" Rukia half-wanted to scold him. And yet, there was the sincerity in his voice as he thanked her for the kiss. As if he acknowledged her consent in giving it to him. _What actually does he want… with me?_

"That boy should thank you." Byakuya shifted gears and pulled the Porsche away from the curb. "I could have killed him just now."

Rukia looked at Byakuya with wide eyes. His face remained easy, his grey eyes focused on the street. How could he say these words so easily? He didn't actually… _mean_ them?

"You can't kill him anyway." Rukia intentionally let a hint of pride into her voice. "He's very strong."

Byakuya chuckled. "I can safely say my strength vastly exceeds his."

Rukia looked at Byakuya again in surprise. This time, he turned and gave her a smile. She felt her cheeks redden and immediately dropped her eyes to her lap.

* * *

"W-Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I…"

"We will take it easy today," Byakuya spoke, his eyes ahead of him as he drove. "We will just have dinner and I will drive you home. Would that be okay?"

"But I need to be back home to cook-

"A delivery from the best home-cooked diners in the district is making its way to Otto-san now as we speak."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "NO, you did not! Otto-san will know it's you for sure!"

Byakuya smiled quietly. "Of course."

* * *

"Arigatou." Ukitake smiled to the polite young boy and closed the door. He frowned slightly in confusion at the two big plastic bags of food. Slowly he opened the letter which came with it.

_ 'Otto-san,_

_ I will be taking Rukia out for dinner tonight. I sincerely apologize for not asking your permission earlier, and will definitely do so next time. I know Rukia cooks dinner tonight, so I have ordered these home-cooked food for you. While I know they cannot compare to her marvellous results, I hope they are to your liking. Again, I am sorry for the abrupt rudeness._

_ Byakuya.'_

Ukitake felt his face relax into a smile as he finished reading the letter. He began to laugh as he took the plastic bags to the kitchen. He needed to have extra bowls out, he doubted he could finish this much food. He laughed again as he took the ceramics and plastic wrap out.

_ Rukia, my dear Rukia._

Ukitake opened each plastic ware. The food smelled delicious.

_ You have been so strong a girl… for so long. You took care of everything, never giving yourself time at life as a young woman. _

Ukitake smiled as he took out the bowl of rice.

_ This man might just be what you need, Rukia. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Lol and there you have it! I hoped you enjoy this one chapter. Byakuya's pulling out all the stops this time, and not giving our poor Rukia any way out! :D And now he's whisked her away... for their first dinner together! :) And poor Ichigo. :P I spent a few hours writing this out because I had some spare time on my hands and I thought, 'Hey, why not Demons?" So here you go and i hoped you liked it enough.  
**

**Now, I have some announcements here. I've just set up a LiveJournal account (kid you not... plus I know, I'm pretty outdated yeah? :D) and still struggling on that site, I actually walk backwards when it comes to technology, lol. If you're a member, do add me as a friend. Or drop a comment or such, for feedbacks or just to nudge me along with my writing. Look forward to seeing you there. :D The link to my LiveJournal is ****(I have to type them like this so they don't get cleared up... remove the brackets anyway and replace the dots with real ones :D)** http:/(/)ev3nstar-lady(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ **I have put the link up on my profile as well. :)**

**Second thing is, I've made my first complete AMV in September! It is not a ByaRuki vid sadly (the first one I was working on was wiped out when my laptop crashed back then), it's an IchiRuki one. Here's the link and if you do have fondness for this pairing... feel free to watch/comment. I feel it turned out pretty good for a first time but I think it's up to the watchers to decide that. :D The link to my AMV is **http:/(/)www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=exZ4Nio1SMc **I have also placed the link in my profile. :)**

**And finally, please do review this one chapter and tell me what you like, what you do not... and also it motivates me to get more of Demons out! :D  
**


	11. Our First Date

**Hey I'm back with Chapter 11 of 'Demons from My Past'. This update wasn't going to come out this week actually because I got caught up with one of my friends, who has been having some serious emotional problems. However, I think the coming weeks are going to be really busy but somehow I have been doing a lot of writing recently so I thought I better get this out of the way, in case it distracts me. XD **

**So here you go. And do watch out for Chapter 12 and 13 upcoming, I have some progress planned out. :)**

**Hope you enjoy, Chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

"Here we are."

Rukia's mouth dropped open as Byakuya pulled up to the curb. She was motionless as she watched the valet in the white uniform step down from the carpeted stairs and bow to Byakuya. She was still motionless as Byakuya got out of the car, walked over to her side and easily opened her car door.

The golden words burned bright at the sign above the glass double doors.

_ Le Chalbens. _

Byakuya had brought her to a _gourmet French _restaurant for dinner. Rukia had never been to one in her entire life, though sometimes when she did pass such a place, she would daydream of walking in the entrance in a red dress before giggling at her impossible fantasy. Now she was in her jeans and a casual blouse, about to step into the finest of dinner insitutions.

"I…" Rukia held back slightly as Byakuya handed over his Porsche keys to the valet and began to walk forward. Maybe she could tell him to go ahead and have dinner here while she went and grab a quick burger at any nearby joint. It wouldn't matter, and both of them would be much more comfortable that way.

Rukia opened her mouth to make the suggestion but Byakuya stopped her easily.

His long arm swiftly reached out and took her hand in his. Rukia gasped but Byakuya had already pulled her with him through the front doors of the restaurant.

* * *

Byakuya watched the uncertainty and anxiety slowly creep into Rukia's beautiful violet eyes. He could tell that she was only a hair's breadth from dashing off and leaving him in the restaurant. He did the only reasonable thing he could think of.

Byakuya reached out and took Rukia's hand, hearing her gasp as he did so.

That way, she couldn't escape and he also wanted her to know… that he wasn't here to have dinner, he was here to be with _her_.

Her hand felt so small and warm in his. It was the first time Byakuya had ever held her hand like this. To be honest, he had never held a woman's hand before because they were always hanging off his arm anyway, and because he had never wanted to. But here and now, he was holding her hand and he… _liked_ it. He liked the feel of Rukia's fingers clasped in his, and how he could easily feel the bony outline of her knuckles. Her hand was warm and fit perfectly in his, and he could not resist giving it a gentle squeeze.

And as Byakuya walked hand-in-hand with Rukia to the dinner table, the handsome Incubus couldn't help wishing that the table was a little further off than it already was.

* * *

"Table 212, Sir."

Byakuya released Rukia's hand and stood opposite her as the waiter smoothly slid the chair out from the table for her. When Rukia had settled herself into the seat albeit awkwardly, Byakuya took his opposite hers at the white-lined table set for two. The waiter smartly snapped double napkins and offered them to both Byakuya and Rukia before placing the red-and-gold menus down before them.

Rukia lifted her eyes to the vicinity around her, all the unease and worry making her stomach a little queasy. This might be just another of Byakuya's everyday dinners but she had never been to such a place before. The red carpet was rich and thick, her sneakers were already sinking into them. The tables were all lined with clean, white cloth and heavy velvet red curtains hung over the huge glass-pane windows. The lamps were all dimmed golden and the tentative smell of unknown culinary goodness wafted just faintly through the air, just enough to tantalize the senses.

Their table was placed right at the back, almost sheltered. They had had to walk up a flight of steps to the second floor and here, a balcony opened out behind their table where Rukia could see the slowly setting sun. She wondered if Byakuya had requested for this table in particular. Maybe it was his favourite? Maybe he thought it would be better if they had some privacy? Maybe he… _didn't_ want them to be seen?

Rukia clasped her hands in her lap, feeling uncomfortable again. Her comfortable jeans and blouse suddenly felt very heavy on her, as well as her sneakers-lined feet. She looked around at the people dining in the restaurant. All the males were in formal coats and wear, and the women in fashionable dresses or office suits.

Rukia contemplated the idea of leaving the restaurant again. This was bad, this wasn't her place. And she didn't want to affect Byakuya's image, even as he had taken her hand and led her into the restaurant. He had not let go until they reached the table. Rukia had bowed her head all the way in, afraid to catch the stares of the wealthy people around her. So all she could focus on was the touch of his hand around hers, and his hand had felt very warm and strong then.

Rukia looked up and Byakuya was now looking right at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I… nothing." Rukia dropped her eyes to the menu before her. An array of foreign French words stared back at her. The panic slowly crept in again.

_ Oh… no. _

Rukia looked up again but Byakuya was concentrating on his own menu.

"Sir, would you like the special today?" The polite male voice spoke.

Byakuya looked up at the eager waiter. "_Amour_?"

The waiter nodded excitedly.

"I think I'd like to give it a try today." Byakuya looked down at the menu as the waiter happily scribbled something in his notepad. "Is he in today? To tell the truth, I've never had him before."

The waiter nodded. "He's present… and a little _restless _for work, I think." A boyish grin appeared on the waiter's face.

"Very well then."

Rukia looked between Byakuya and the waiter in confusion. _Who were they talking about? And give what a try? _

She jumped as Byakuya suddenly addressed her. "Rukia, do you like escargots?"

Rukia blinked in confusion. _Escar-what?_

Byakuya smiled. "_Snails._" He pointed to a gold line of words on the red menu. "Snails cooked with garlic butter."

Rukia's eyes widened and she hurriedly shook her head. She wasn't the sort of scream-happy girl in the presence of cockroaches or grubs alike but she could not bear the thought of eating the brown slimy things that crept up her Otto-san's garden wall every morning, even if their shells had always looked beautiful to her.

Byakuya smiled and looked back down at the menu. "I think we will have _Fricassée de Gambas au Gingembre et Chili_ and…" He turned a page as Rukia tried to make sense of those otherworldly words that he had just spoken.

"…_Pavé de Venaison _for the main course." At this, he looked up at Rukia. "Rukia, do you take venison?"

This time, Rukia knew what venison was. She shook her head furiously. "T-They are too cute!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. The waiter quickly masked his chuckle in a polite cough but Byakuya smiled. "You like deers?"

Rukia nodded, her cheeks pink.

Byakuya looked at the waiter. "Do you have beef instead? Sirloin would be good."

"Yes, sir. We can make the modification."

"Make two of them."

Rukia started to speak. "Y-You can have venison if you prefe-

"I think they are cute too." Byakuya turned back to the menu easily as Rukia blushed. "And we will have two dark chocolate charlottes for the final." He looked up at the waiter. "Oh, throw in a Corte 1987?"

"Yes, definitely."

Byakuya snapped the menu shut and turned to Rukia. "Rukia, would you like anything else?"

Rukia shook her head awkwardly as she sat in her seat. She had not turned the menu at all. Byakuya smiled and called out as the waiter walked away. "Oh, and a glass of orange juice would be perfect." He turned back to Rukia. "You take orange juice, don't you, Rukia? Something tells me you wouldn't like the wine I ordered."

Rukia blushed horribly, feeling more embarrassed. "I-I don't drink."

"That's fine with me." Byakuya smiled.

Silence passed over the table as Rukia fiddled with a loose thread on her jeans. But she knew she had to say something. "I…"

Byakuya looked over at her.

"I haven't been to places like this before."

Byakuya smiled. "What do you think of it?"

"I… It's really expensive," Rukia answered quietly.

Byakuya chuckled slightly. "Where do you usually get your food, Rukia?"

"Er… I usually cook… or either I buy them down at small diners or fast-food joints."

"We will certainly do that next time."

Rukia looked up in surprise at Byakuya. He smiled back at her.

"You don't eat food like that, do you?" In spite of herself, Rukia almost asked the question in a teasing tone.

"You'd be surprised. After all, we first met at a ice dessert stall, didn't we, Rukia?"

Rukia's wide violet eyes met Byakuya's easy grey ones. She remembered how angry she had been when she watched the tall handsome man cut the people waiting in line. She remembered how she almost exploded when he offered the wad of cash to her. And she remembered how she had thrown them back in his face.

"You called me a _demon_."

Rukia's cheeks turned red and she looked down.

Byakuya chuckled.

_ Rukia, if you only knew…_

_

* * *

_

"Y-You know French?"

"A little," Byakuya spoke, his tone smooth. They had been talking for a while now, as the minutes ticked by. Despite her discomfort, Rukia could not help responding to Byakuya's questions and asking some of her own. Like everything he owned, he was equally flawless at conversations.

"You know a lot," Rukia conceded, feeling almost jealous.

Byakuya smiled. "Would you like to learn?" He looked at Rukia, his grey-eyed gaze piercing. "I can teach you… a lot of_ things_."

Rukia's cheeks burned at those words. It was the way he said it, the sultry emphasis at certain points… that even the most common of words appeared almost… _sensual_.

"I-

Rukia was spared the necessity to answer as the waiter approached their table.

She watched as the boy placed the clear glass of orange juice at her side. He popped the wine bottle smartly and poured a measure of dark liquid into Byakuya's flute glass before placing the bottle into the silver iced wine-holder.

A few minutes later, the waiter materialized at their table again with warm white plates... and food. "_Fricassée de Gambas au Gingembre et Chili._ Tiger prawns stir-fried with ginger and chilli butter, garnished with roasted pepper salad."

Rukia looked at the food with curious fascination. Byakuya motioned politely with his hand.

"Tuck in, Rukia."

* * *

_Fricassée de Gambas au Gingembre et Chili._ Tiger prawns stir-fried with ginger and chilli butter, garnished with roasted pepper salad.

_Pavé de Venaison._ Venison steak (in their case, sirloin), served with wild mushroom sauce and mashed potatoes.

_Charlotte au Chocolat_. Dark chocolate charlotte with dribbles of tea syrup.

They dined at the white table, as the night breeze blew in softly from the balcony. The food was absolutely delicious, Rukia had never eaten anything like it. They were also measured in portions just suitable for the palate. Once in a while, Byakuya would ask her something and they would talk easily for a bit. Sometimes, he would lift the wine bottle to refill his glass (he never waited for the waiter), his eyes all the while staying intensely on Rukia, as if she was the next course meal.

When the last bite of dark chocolate was taken and the plates swept off their table, Byakuya looked up at Rukia. "How was the food?"

"It was good… really good." Reeling from the wonderful food, Rukia mentally calculated the money she had in her purse. It wouldn't be enough for her share, she hadn't brought all that much out today. She would have to borrow some from him. "I, er-

Her eyes widened as the waiter came up to her with a stalk of red rose. "A pretty flower for a pretty lady."

"I-I… thank you." Confused, Rukia accepted the rose and the waiter walked off, smiling. She looked back at Byakuya. "W-What-

Byakuya smiled. "Those are probably not as good as the ones you have at your shop. But they unfortunately, come with the dinner set."

Rukia blinked in confusion.

"I ordered _Amour, _the couple dinner set for today_._ Which is why all our food, from the appetizers down to the finals, were identical as a pair. I hope it was alright."

Rukia's eyes widened. "O-Oh, I...-

"My lady." She turned at the interruption, this time from an ancient-sounding voice. An old man with thick white moustache and hair had approached their table. His built was stocky and muscular, and he looked rather intimidating. Only the white restaurant uniform and the polished old violin in his hands softened his look.

"This is Master Barragan. He is the music maestro head of the _Le Chalbens_ entertainment… and the last component of our dinner." Byakuya smiled as the old musician bowed.

Rukia was speechless. "I-I…"

"My lady, an old man's music might not be as peerless as the music the young ones listen to these days." In spite of his polite words, Barragan's expression hardened in distaste to the current music of today. "If you would like to spare me the kindness to listen to what I have to offer, I guarantee you... an unforgettable night with your man." Rukia blushed horribly at the words. "You are free to refuse, of course." Barragan smiled.

Rukia looked at the elderly man, at his white moustache and hair. In spite of an apparent musical background, there was a large scar across his right eye. He looked scary at first glance but then as he had smiled at Rukia, his fearsome features gave way slightly to a normal old man who walked with an aging slouch.

Rukia finally smiled back. "Of course."

She looked up in surprise as Byakuya moved, standing up from the dinner table. Her eyes remained wide as he walked over to her side. Barragan stood back and took up his violin as two other men appeared on either side of him.

"W-What?"

Byakuya smiled as he extended his hand to her. "You just agreed to a dance, Rukia."

"N-No, I just said I-" Rukia could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her now. The men and women stared over at their table, and many were smiling. Rukia's cheeks grew hot.

Byakuya chuckled. "You are not going to sit at the table and listen to the violin, if that's what you are thinking. You are going to have to dance to the music."

Rukia shot him a look of pure panic. "I d-don't-"

"Dance with me, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened at Byakuya's deep voice. He smiled again and kept his hand outstretched.

"I…"

Her violet eyes locked on his grey ones.

_ Dance with me. _

The night air was still, almost as if waiting with bated breath for the response of the woman to the man who now stood before her. Then slowly, Rukia's hand moved from her side... into Byakuya's. She placed her hand right into his and she stood up from the table. Barragan and his musical band took up their instruments as the couple headed out to the balcony… and into the moonlight.

* * *

Byakuya led Rukia out to the balcony. "He guaranteed you an unforgettable night with your man… You weren't thinking about some other _unforgettable_ things, were you? Because what he meant was the _dance_."

Rukia's cheeks heated up but Byakuya just smiled. He lifted her hand in his, before his other one snaked around her waist. In a fluid movement, Byakuya easily pulled Rukia to him as she gasped. He slowly lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "But I will try to make this dance… just _as good_."

Rukia's heart was pounding so fast, her body was already heating up at their closeness. She was pressed close to Byakuya, and she could almost feel his breath ruffling her hair. And then she heard the soft strains of the violin, Master Barragan's reputed magical music... and the start of the dance.

* * *

"I… I don't know how to dance," Rukia whispered to Byakuya.

"Then why did you tell him you would?" Byakuya spoke, his deep voice low.

"Because…" Rukia looked up at Byakuya. "… I cannot refuse once he smiled."

She noticed that Byakuya's lips immediately curled upwards some more. "Is that so?"

"I only like old men and their smiles though." Rukia muttered back.

"That's truly fitting. I'm a lot older than I look."

Rukia felt the annoyance creep in again at Byakuya's teasing words. _This man is really... everything impossible. _But Byakuya just cocked his head to one side and smiled at her, the black hair falling over his misty grey eyes. She hurriedly looked down.

"Dancing is easy. Just move with me, Rukia…" Byakuya pressed Rukia closer to him as his body moved slowly to one side. "… _and give yourself over to me._"

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the words spoken in a deep whisper but she chose not look at Byakuya. Her heart was pounding so fast, and she was so close to Byakuya, her head resting just a little over his chest. Byakuya was indeed a good dancer, he kept his hands around her and moved to the music, making slight motions to guide her… and then taking her with him to the next step.

The violins were light and soft somehow, and Rukia was pretty sure they were using another instrument as an accompaniment but her brain didn't really want to figure out what it was. She was full, and the white moonlight was perfectly dim as they danced. Byakuya's hands were warm around her, steadfast and firm.

_Just give yourself over to me_…

In spite of herself, Rukia slowly felt her head lean in onto his chest, slowly felt her body relax in his arms.

"I will take care of you, Rukia," Byakuya spoke gently in her ear. Rukia felt her body warm to the words, but she reflexively stiffened.

She heard him chuckle softly, his hands still around her. "Why are you so nervous around me?" His deep voice vibrated low. "Am I that intimidating?"

Rukia's eyes widened but she kept her head down, not meeting his eyes. "I-

"It's because of _that_ night, isn't it?"

Rukia gasped and she reflexively drew back.

But Byakuya kept his arms around her waist, preventing her from moving away as they danced slowly with the music. "I thought so." He chuckled slightly. "That girl who scolded me in the ice shop hasn't made an appearance for a while. I can't wait to meet her again."

At this, Rukia lifted her eyes to look at him. _What makes you think you are ever going to meet her again?_

_ I can't wait._

_She can… never be who she is around you._

"Why?" This time, it was Byakuya's turn to look down at Rukia's quiet voice. She was looking up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was so small, but she did not stutter. "What is your purpose?"

Byakuya looked down at her. Her eyes did not move away from his and were filled with honest question. He himself did not look away. "Because I felt _something_ I had never felt before in my life… until that night. And believe me, Rukia, I've been through _lifetimes_."

Her violet eyes widened but he did not look away. Slowly, he lifted a finger to her face, tipping her chin up to him. "Did you feel it too?" His voice was husky.

"I-I…" Rukia could only look into those mysterious eyes, those beautiful misty orbs. She could only look as Byakuya bent down, closing the gap between their eyes.

"_Rukia..._" His voice was a deep whisper, a soft lilting call for her. Rukia felt her head angle upwards ever so slightly.

_Did you feel it too?_

They were so close now, and Byakuya's warm hand moved to her cheek. He tilted his head, their noses almost touching..._  
_

Suddenly, an abrupt tinkling sound broke the peaceful violin strains, and the magical haze in the balcony. Rukia jumped and her eyes widened in surprise. She immediately took a step back from Byakuya, her heart pounding. This time, his arms loosened around her, allowing her to put some distance between them.

Flustered, Rukia looked up at Byakuya but he smiled easily at her. Behind them, a murderous Barragan had abandoned his musical band and was furiously dragging a careless waiter to the kitchens for being an insufferable butterfingers and an inconvenience to romance and music.

"I-I… need to go to the restroom."

Rukia bolted off before Byakuya could say a word.

* * *

Byakuya watched the petite figure disappear around the flowered trellis leading to the restroom. He smiled slightly as he walked back from the balcony and resumed sitting at their dinner table.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir." He looked up. The waiter who had served them had come over with an apologetic expression.

Byakuya nodded. "You know, all the staff members have to be equally careful with those crockery. Sometimes, they can be a… _nuisance_."

The waiter hurriedly bowed. "I'm so sorry. Master Barragan himself is upset and is now handling the matter appropriately. He sends his apologies." From behind the kitchen doors, the faint sounds of crashing and shouts could be heard.

Byakuya watched as the waiter retreated quietly, before resting his back against the chair. Sure, it had been a missed opportunity on the balcony just now. It would have been good, his fast-pounding heart then had told him that it was the perfect moment. But it was alright that it was taken away from them. They had plenty of time.

He had seen her eyes grow slightly lidded as she had gazed at him, seen the hints of want in those beautiful purple irises. He had seen how she responded to him, how natural she had answered to him as her name escaped his lips.

Byakuya smiled as he took a sip of the red wine.

_You felt it too._

_

* * *

_

Rukia dashed into the ladies' and closed the heavy door. She hurried to the line of glistening white sinks and desperately turned on the tap. As she did so, she looked at her reflection in the clear mirror.

Her eyes were wide and her face… God help, it was the reddest she had ever seen it been. Rukia hurriedly cupped her hands under the tap and brought the water splashing up to her face, before rubbing her warm cheeks vigorously as if she could diminish the warmth from them. As the droplets dripped from her chin, she opened her mouth to take in breaths of air. Her heart was pounding so fast and the air seemed so thin, it was like she was out of breath. And all because…

_ Did you feel it too?_

Rukia lifted a hand to her mouth as she looked at herself in the mirror again. It was such a close call. If the waiter had not accidentally fumbled the dish or whatever it was that cause the disturbance, she would not have been able to pull away. And if she hadn't, they would have…

Rukia splashed more water onto her face.

_'Ukitake Rukia, what is wrong with you?'_

It was just the first date, and he could affect her this much already-

'_No no no! Whoever said it was a date?_' Rukia shook her head in frustration. She took in another gulp of air. Why? Why could he affect her so? Why did her stupid heart always began to beat so erratically whenever he drew nearer, whenever he touched her? Why did her body heat up when he held her close, when he called her softly in his deep voice? Why… why did she bring her head up to him just now? Why did she-

Rukia gasped as she clapped a trembling hand to her mouth.

_No. No, it can't be._

Rukia stood in her jeans and white blouse as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, the water running steadily from the tap.

It was _obvious_. It was so _out-in-the-open obvious_.

She had wanted to kiss Byakuya just now.

* * *

"I hope you liked the food."

Rukia turned to look at Byakuya as he drove the Porsche speedily through the highway. "I-It was good. I don't usually eat expensive food like that." Rukia hurriedly rummaged in her sling bag and produced her purse. "I-I will pay you for my share."

"It's a date, Rukia. The man picks up the bill," Byakuya spoke in his deep voice, his hand resting on the steering wheel. He did not look at her. "Your company for today was worth more than the entire dinner set put together." He turned to Rukia, a sexy smile easily grazing his handsome features.

Rukia fought the blush on her cheeks as hard as she could.

No such luck.

* * *

"You don't have to-

"It's a date, I have to send you right to the doorstep and then answer Otto-san's questions."

Rukia almost rolled her eyes as she opened the car door. Byakuya had swiftly stepped out of his side of the car and headed to hers, probably to open the door for her but Rukia was too quick. Byakuya chuckled and waited for her to unlock the glass door of the flower shop. She turned to look at him.

"I really think-

"Rukia, it was rude of me to take you out for dinner without Otto-san's permission. I have to apologize to him."

Rukia grudgingly turned the key in the lock, softly muttering the one thing she had always wanted to say to him. "He's not _your _Otto-san..."

Byakuya must have heard her, because he chuckled.

They stepped into the flower shop and Rukia turned on the lights in there, before heading down the path to the house. She called out happily as she walked. "Otto-san!" Byakuya followed in the wake of her steps.

The house door opened and Ukitake smiled as he stepped out. "Rukia. Byakuya-san."

Byakuya bowed while Rukia smiled at her father.

"Otto-san, I apologize for taking Rukia out without having your prior permission. I promise I will not do so again."

Rukia looked at him warily but Ukitake laughed. "No, no. It's alright, Byakuya-san, I was not upset in the slightest. And the food was marvellous, I thank you for that."

Byakuya smiled. "I am glad you liked it."

"Would you like to come in for some coffee? Tea perhaps?" Rukia's eyes widened at her Otto-san's invitation but Byakuya shook his head.

"I would love to, but maybe another time, Otto-san. It's late and both you and Rukia need to rest." He smiled easily at Rukia, who stood by Ukitake's side. Rukia reflexively inched closer to her father, much like a toddler afraid of the stranger her father was meeting.

"Very well then, Byakuya-san. Thank you for the food again, and for bringing Rukia home safe. Do drop by sometime." Ukitake smiled.

"I will definitely do so, Otto-san." Byakuya bowed, before turning back to head to the flower shop.

"Rukia…" Ukitake's voice was slightly reprimanding.

"H-Hai." Rukia hesitantly nodded and led Byakuya off to the entrance as Ukitake stood, smiling behind them.

* * *

"I hope you liked the dinner tonight. We'll do something funner the next time."

Rukia lifted her head to look at Byakuya in exasperation. What can she do to make him stop?

"I-I'm really busy, with the flower shop and c-campus work. I really don't-

"We will find time." Byakuya spoke up. "I can come to help you here in the shop."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "N-No!" _Working here in the shop? With Otto-san so close?_

Byakuya chuckled as he looked around the shop. "You know, for every time you agree to go out with me, I will sincerely buy something I really want from your shop."

He watched as Rukia's eyes widen in surprise, and curiosity. She could never ever hide her feelings, they were all mirrored there in those beautiful purple depths of her irises.

"T-There's something you want in my shop?"

"There's a lot of things I want in your shop," Byakuya spoke easily, his grey eyes misty.

He watched as her eyes narrowed in wariness. He knew what she would be thinking at this very moment. She would be wondering if he was pitying her, and trying to give her money again.

"I am not the type of man who lies, Rukia." He watched as the pink spots appeared on her cheeks again, having her thoughts caught out in the open.

"I thank you for spending your time with me today. Good night, Rukia." Before Rukia could react, Byakuya leaned forward and kissed her on the right cheek. He closed his eyes as he savoured the warmth of her skin, and could not help letting his lips linger there just a few seconds longer. But knowing that he would send her into panic mode if he tried to have his way again, Byakuya swiftly drew back.

"I-I… good night. And…" Rukia deliberated, but she was as courteous as her manners had been well-taught to her. "Thank you."

Byakuya smiled easily before opening the glass door and stepping out of the shop onto the pavement. The door swung in between them as he gave her one last look, his grey eyes piercing and intense.

And as Rukia watched, Byakuya easily mouthed the words at her as he stood out there on the pavement, the glass door between them.

"_Sweet dreams._"

* * *

**And there you have it for Chapter 11! I only went through it once, I'm really tired right now and I just got back from my night on-call duties. *faints* Hope it would be good enough, if there are any typos, do let me know and I will correct them. :)**

**I hope this chapter was squeal-worthy enough as it chronicles the entirety of their very first date. 3 I snuck in as many lovely scenes as I could... and a guest appearance by Barragan as a musical genius. XD Lol, comic relief, you would say. XD And Byakuya, as always, with his continuous smooth seduction of our innocent Rukia as she still continues to struggle against him. But as you can see, she is apparently losing the struggle bit by bit... lol :D And so ends their first romantic date. :)  
**

**I planned out some nice progress for Chapter 12 and 13 but it would probably be more content-wise than romance-wise so it might appear boring when I finally write it out (God knows when :D). **

**Hope you would review this new chapter for me... any comments/feedback... and just anything you have to say, it'd really help better and motivate me to write! :D**

**Cheers. :)  
**


	12. About Us

**Hey there, it's me once again with an update. This is a pretty plain chapter this time, but all the same, very much needed. :) I hope you enjoy the Byakuya-Rukia interactions anyway, and of the other characters. :) Happy reading!**

**Oh, and thank you so much to those who reviewed the past chapter, they motivated me so to write a little of Demons at a time. :) Thank you to **Sakimi1014, obsessed dreamer, Fumi Raisin, aShiZeRU, su kuchiki, Chocolate Thunder, isara-love, Crystal-Clear Hope, aririn, Voidy, Omili, The13thConspiracy, aaa, seras3791, mandapanda13, naru894, ByaRukifan, 1SuperKawaii, , vicky73, compa16, tokiko76, victorlim321, RunSakura, Nica, Pope Benedict XVI, cinecaption, cintiasnakeblack, Kichou, alinda arch, DRUON, BlackBurningHeart, silverqueen, LiluFaery87, loveyouso, L, Kannabisu, onlyluna, Sepsis** and **SunRises**. :) Thank you so much, all of you. :D Chapter goes out to all of you... and **onlyluna** for correcting the embarrassing spelling mistake for the last chapter. XD  
**

**And here is, Chapter 12. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

A single figure walked along the quiet streets, the night wind sweeping up the dirt from the ground. The streetlights were dimmed, and their sides coated with city dirt and grim that had been left for the unpleasant sight of an unsuspecting passerby. The small town was desolated but it apparently did not affect the one person, who was now walking swiftly to one of the small houses on the left side of the street.

A pale hand lifted on the dull wood and three slow knocks were heard, before two fast ones. The door slid open and the figure entered easily, without any hesitance or fear. The door closed behind the new guest.

There was only silence in the darkness. And then, a calm male voice spoke.

"No findings, I take it?"

A single screen lit up in the dusty place, the bright light faintly illuminating the outlines of a dilapidated living room with overturned furniture. The glare was dim from the computer screen, not even adequate to throw the two figures who stood in darkness into the light. But then again, they were _never_ in the light…

Pale fingers began to dance across the keyboard.

_**Pardon me that I cannot speak. It is better that I do not use my voice in the meeting, in case there are… spies.**_

"That's ironic, coming from yourself," the calm voice spoke again. "But just as well. Are there any new interesting findings?"

_**I could only gather limited information in these six months. Pardon my clumsiness.**_

The voice laughed softly. "No, it is not a matter of your clumsiness. They are a close-knitted and powerful entity. Like a concrete wall, which gives no way even to water. It is what lends them the centuries of power and name among those who walk the Earth under the hood of immortality."

The other figure stayed silent.

The one who spoke moved slightly and turned away from the computer. "The _Kuchiki _family is not to be seen as trivial." He stopped for a bit as he touched his own arm slightly. "They were _never_ trivial to begin with."

The other figure absorbed the words, quiet like a ghost.

"But… like everything created, there is a weakness that must lie hidden somewhere. I believe we can find it in time."

The keyboard clicked as the fingers danced once more.

_**I will try harder. **_

"No." The calm voice spoke. "What you are doing is just perfect. Do not slow, but do not speed up, lest they find out. It took a Roman general decades to build an empire, but only a mere three days to lose all of it in a blink of an eye. Do not be hasty, we have time to spare."

* * *

"Hey, no offence but you seem a lot weaker than our last training, Byakuya!" Renji spoke as he got up from the messy heap he was on the white smooth floor. "The last time you had a hold on me, you threw me right through those expensive blinds into the wall. I swore my spine cracked then."

Byakuya walked over to the refreshment table and picked up his white towel, saying nothing. Renji trotted after his young superior, and picked up his own towel. The two Incubi were having their weekly physical combat training, and Renji was surprised at the lack of cracked bones and blood (on his side, anyway). Sure, there were the usual serious bruises and sore patches he now had to deal with (and an excuse to visit the sexy Unohana), but he was surprised Byakuya had gone easy on him. But had he, really?

"You haven't been feeding well, have you?" Renji looked at Byakuya enquiringly.

"That is none of your business, Renji."

"You know, you haven't joined us in weeks!" Renji grinned at Byakuya. "Or has it been a month or so? Madam Aiko doesn't show it but she must be wondering if her services are beginning to slide in your favour. After all, that was _your _favourite haunt."

"I have been busy." Byakuya tossed the towel easily onto the table and picked up the clear jug of water.

Renji waved his hand dismissively. "Meh, there's always time. Especially when it is…" He grinned devilishly. "… _that_ important. So what about it? Fancy some bondage trip tonight to rejuvenate yourself?"

Byakuya gave him a disdainful look as he poured himself some water from the jug.

But it was true, he hadn't fed in, what, weeks? Months? The last time he went on a "diet" like this, he was lethargic and practically staring down every female who walked across his path and resisting himself from jumping them and sucking them full off their life force. However, it was drastically different now. He wasn't really tired but he certainly was hungry. Byakuya had had to buy an obscene amount of animal meat (thankfully, one of his demon assistants made the order) to consume. Material food couldn't sustain him as well as human energy though they kept him up and going. And to be honest, after all the thousand years of fine dining, the taste of cold bloodied raw meat wasn't nearly as delicious anymore.

But what was different this time, he didn't spare any woman a single glance. Any woman but _one_.

He was practically hungering… for _Rukia_. Byakuya wasn't going to lie, his body was screaming out to touch hers, to engage her in so many hot and sweaty scenarios. To feel her delightful bare skin sliding against his, to taste her delicious human life force on his tongue. To feel her move below him in an erotic dance of their own, hear her call out his name again and again. He had lost count of the times when he woke up from delicious fantasies in the night, of him and Rukia acting out intense passion.

He didn't know why. She was so young, and so inexperienced. She was a mortal. He had already taken her virginity.

And yet… he wanted her so much.

He wanted to see her with her arms around him when he woke up in the morning. He wanted to see her sleep peacefully in his bed, as he got ready for work. He wanted to go out with her, get to know everything about her, spend his time with her.

Byakuya silently poured himself another glass of water, his expression unperturbed despite the intense emotions stirring within him. He gulped the cold water down, trying in vain to swallow his growing desire along with it.

* * *

Rukia smiled happily as she dusted about her room. "You know, if you keep watching me, I'm going to get self-conscious," she laughed.

"_As if._" The blue-green-haired girl with hazel eyes snorted, as she sat on the chair. "So what's new?"

"Other than my dorm mate calling me up at the crack of dawn to come clean the dorm together? Nothing much," Rukia laughed.

Nel laughed together. "Well, it _is_ starting to resemble a pigsty." She held up her hands. "And I know, it's all my fault. After all, you haven't been here in ages."

Rukia straightened the books and files on her study table. "Yep, and I completely missed the movie outing that you and Grimmjow apparently went out on, without anybody else tagging along."

Nel's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know about _that_?"

Rukia chuckled and raised both her hands to her head, index fingers straight out like makeshift antennas. "I'm tuned in to your satellite."

Nel threw a couch pillow at Rukia.

Rukia deftly caught it and walked over to Nel. "So what's the deal with Grimmjow?" she smiled.

"Nothing. He just said he wanted to catch the latest movie playing in the cinemas, and asked me if I had anything better to do that night."

Rukia burst out laughing. "That's just too Grimmjow-style, asking you out like that!"

The faint hints of pink appeared on Nel's cheeks. "It wasn't a date." She looked away.

"Yes, it was." Rukia poked Nel slightly, before putting on a mock gruff voice. "_So Nel, you have anything better to do than go out with me tonight?_"

Both housemates laughed loudly in their dorm.

"Do you like him?" Rukia smiled as she sat on her bed, facing Nel.

"I… he's really fun and nice to be with, when he's not being an ass."

Rukia laughed. "So you _do _like him."

Nel played with the ends of her blouse. "I don't know." She jumped as she heard the telephone in her room beep. "Be right back!"

"Okay. And I'm not done with you!" Rukia smiled and turned back to her desk. She heard Nel hurry into her own room and close the door. Chuckling, Rukia continued cleaning up her desk, and moved the stack of papers on top of the file. And that was when she saw it.

The white box with the blue ribbon.

Her violet eyes wide, Rukia hurriedly opened it.

_Oh no._

She stared at the dried flower nestled amongst the tissue paper. The blue peony Byakuya had gotten for her. That day, she had returned to the dorm to grab some books and chucked the box here because she was really flustered and nervous. She had forgotten about it and hadn't come back to put it in water.

She touched the dried flower with her fingers. It had withered now, which means it really had been... _real_. Even though the flower was already dead, it still looked beautiful with hints of purplish shades on the petals.

_ What would you be willing to give me in return, for what I can show you?_

That easy smile curving the corners of his perfect lips, adding more sexy charm to his already handsome features.

_I'm officially wooing you from today onwards._

His misty grey eyes, so mysterious and hauntingly beautiful.

_Because I felt something I had never felt before in my life… until that night._

His strong arms around her, as they moved slowly to the fine music.

_Did you feel it too? _

Rukia stared at the flower silently for a while. Then she slowly lifted the box and tucked it into her bag... to take home with her.

* * *

Renji huffed slightly as he lugged the enormous box through the hall. Leave it to Byakuya to let him do the rough menial work again. And _he_ was supposed to be one of Byakuya's important right-hand men!

"_My, my, _Abarai. Need help there?" Renji stopped at the soft male voice. He looked angrily to the right.

Renji had never liked this guy. This demon had long been a part of their clan but how he got into their ranks, Renji never knew. He never liked those unseen eyes narrowed down to slits all the time, that thin skeletal frame, nor the strange silver hair. But what he hated most was that wide, mocking smile. It appeared friendly to a lot of the other demons but for Renji, it was such a sinister gesture. This fellow demon was dangerous, walking around him was like treading in a landmine.

"Ichimaru." He nodded, and already knew it was more of a question than an offer. "I can handle this myself."

"I can see that," Ichimaru Gin spoke, his usual smile wide upon his lips. Abarai felt his anger bubble at the sarcasm of the statement, his hands clenched onto the box. Gin cocked his head to one side, apparently looking at the box. "So what is that?"

"It is none of your business," Renji huffed and walked off. He could feel Gin's stare on him all the way down the hall, and walked a little faster.

"_Abarai-kun!_"

"Ohhhh!" Renji immediately halted in his steps, to avoid banging into the petite woman who just stepped into his path. "Hinamori!"

Hinamori Momo smiled up at the tall Incubus. Her long hair was neatly kept up in a bun at the back of her head and she was dressed in formal office attire. "Just letting you know that Kira, Rangiku-san and myself am going for drinks later after office hours. Will you coming?"

"Yeah sure." Renji smiled. Momo was the innocence of their pack, Renji doubted she ever got used to the sexual aspects surrounding the life of a Succubus. "Does Matsumoto have to come along?" he asked a little too grumpily.

"Abarai-kun, that's not very nice. 6.p.m okay?"

"Okay. I will ask Byakuya if he wants in as well."

Renji continued on his way as Hinamori ran off. Reaching Byakuya's office, he parted the huge oaken doors with one side of his shoulder and easily entered the office. He dumped the enormous box down on the floor beside Byakuya's office table. Renji could see that Byakuya was in the bathroom, the panelled door leading to the luxuries washroom was close. Renji wiped the sweat off his brow and took a seat behind the executive's table.

His eyes immediately flew to the thing sitting on top of Byakuya's desk next to his MacBook laptop. Byakuya's Armani wallet.

Renji grinned excitedly. That thing was too tempting, like a fish laid out on a silver platter for the cat. He had always been playful, ever since his younger days. Renji was one of the Incubus who was frequently punished for playful behaviour, sometimes bordering on inappropriate and rude intrusions. And this time was going to be no exception.

* * *

Byakuya exited the bathroom silently as he closed the door behind him. He could see Renji already sitting at his desk, the red hair almost a painful glare in the office suite.

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed as he continued watching Renji.

_Mistake_.

* * *

Renji's wide eyes stared down at the picture, before it was swiped cleanly out of his hand. He turned around indignantly. "Hey hey hey!"

Immediately, he cowered under Byakuya's cold stare, before the young executive moved to his seat at the office desk. "You know, Renji, sometimes I don't know if you are two thousand years old or a two year old."

"Hey, two-year-olds don't know how to look through wallets." Renji flinched again under Byakuya's deadly grey eyes. "Sorry," he muttered. Byakuya sighed and went back to his laptop.

"Who's that girl anyway?" Renji smiled devilishly at his boss. "Seems like a middle-schooler. You into _lolicon_ now?"

Byakuya kept silent as he typed away at his laptop.

Renji leaned forward. "Tell me who's that."

"Is your business not exciting enough to want to mind others now, Renji?"

Renji laughed. "Not always. But then again, it's not often that I see you carrying a picture of a girl in your wallet."

Byakuya cast him a disdainful look as his agile fingers played across the laptop keyboard.

Renji sat back. "Fine. If you're not telling me, I'm asking Matsumoto. And you know if she catches even a whiff of this, everyone will-

"She is just a girl."

Renji smiled evilly, triumphant. Matsumoto's gossip-queen reputation came in handy at times like this, she had the much-feared gossip mouth to match the size of her bosom. "That much I figured out. No wonder you don't come to Madam Aiko's anymore! Who is she?"

"A student, a university student."

Renji's eyes were practically popping out of his head. "Really? Where did you meet her?"

"I prefer not to answer that."

Renji laughed. "Okay. So, what's she good at?"He wiggled his extravagant eyebrows.

Byakuya deliberated a little. "Research… and cooking."

Renji snorted. "I'm not asking about _that_ sort of good! You know, she must have attracted you by something… and I know you only love women for one reason! So… what's she _good _at?"

Byakuya looked up, as something unreadable passed through his grey eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Rukia packed the two completed bouquets of flower into the delivery basket for the next day. She rearranged the lilies in their pots and then picked up the rag cloth to wipe the counter clean. Her eyes moved to her mobile phone on the table, where the adorable tiny rabbit accessory dangled from it. Rukia bit her lip. Why was she feeling so restless?

The last two day had been pretty peaceful. She went about her class, went out with her friends to all the hangout places, cooked dinner and spent time with Otto-san. She went out grocery-shopping with Hanatarou and accompanied her girlfriends out for dress purchases. Yes, it had definitely been two very good, fun days. But somehow, Rukia felt as if something was missing from it all. And…

She stared again at her mobile.

'No, you are just waiting for Nel to give you a prank call. Or Shinji, asking you to go out for a drink with the gang. Maybe even Ichigo...'

Rukia nodded as she wiped the counter harder. 'Yes, that h_a_d to be it_.'_

'But where was _he_? She hadn't heard from him in the last two days... ever since they had gone out to dinner. Maybe he thought she was boring, that she tarnished his image that day in the restaurant. After all, she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt!' Rukia felt her heart sink just slightly. 'Maybe he thought she was really narrow-minded, having never danced or drank alcohol before. Maybe-

Rukia shook her head furiously. Why was she thinking about _Byakuya _now?

She finished wiping the counter and threw the cloth into the sink, feeling slightly shaken. Was she actually waiting for a phone call from him?

_No no no. You are just over-analyzing things._

She moved to the sink and rinsed out the cloth.

_Ding._

Rukia's eyes widened and she immediately abandoned the cloth, wiping her hands on her apron. She hurriedly picked up her mobile phone and opened the message inbox.

** Does absence make the heart grow fonder? -Byakuya-**

Rukia's eyes widened as she look at the words. She could not deny the warm feeling that surged in her heart as she saw the sender's name.

Suddenly, her phone beeped again, signalling the arrival of yet another text message.

**I was busy with work the last few days so I could not call. I think we should do something nice this Saturday. I will ask Otto-san about it tomorrow. I miss you. -Byakuya-**

Rukia stared at the message. She slapped her face slightly. She should wake up, she shouldn't get carried away with this fairy-tale like phenomenon. Rukia knew she had always been a dreamer, and the ability of this mysterious man to affect her this easily was proof.

Rukia took up her mobile phone and keyed in the words with heavy fingers.

** No, I am busy. You do your work. Don't disturb Otto-san.**

She jumped as the ring tone of her mobile phone came on. Rukia stared at the name on it.

_Byakuya._

No. This won't do any good. It wasn't good… for him or her. The dinner at the restaurant proved it, where she could match up to nothing of his. He was used to doing things she never did, used to going to places she would never ever go to. Why? Why was he doing this to her? Why was he forcing their company together? Was he faking, or did he truly liked spending his time with her? How could he anyway, when she was nothing like his perfect, luxurious world?

It didn't matter that she got lost that night in his strong arms, didn't matter that her pathetic heart pounded so fast as they danced together on the balcony. It didn't matter that she had moved closer to him, that she in a way gave herself over... in the almost-kiss.

This would never do any good.

Before she could change her traitorous mind, Rukia turned off her phone and closed down the flower shop.

* * *

Byakuya chuckled as he listened to the dead tone of Rukia's mobile phone. _So you're trying to hang up on me now? _

_Why do you fight so much, Rukia?_

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Byakuya turned to his right to look at Renji seriously. "Must you know everything?"

Renji grinned. "No. What I learnt today was enough." He winked at Byakuya, who said nothing and turned back to his mobile. They were sitting in Byakuya's limousine as the car sped through the highway.

In exchange for Renji not blabbing on Rukia's picture in his wallet, Byakuya had had to accompany him out for drinks. Renji seemed to think Byakuya needed air out in the open, Byakuya thought Renji needed to get air out of his head.

"So, when are you going steady?"

Byakuya looked up at Renji's voice. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, you can't keep sexing women and… schoolgirls." Renji winked. "Come on, you are Kuchiki Byakuya, the great executive of the international Azaris hotel name… and leader of our clan! You are going to need a real partner someday."

Byakuya continued looking at Renji, his face expressionless.

"Maybe you should start going out with some of our own, you know. I heard the ice queen Soi Fon is pretty desirable. Meet more females, and maybe you are going to spark it off right!"

Byakuya kept silent.

"And then you're gonna marry a hot Succubi… and have lots of hot sex all night long!"

As the conversation went on, the car had taken a turn down one of the smaller streets. Now, the wide expanse of a cemetery passed by the limousine windows.

"So you will be forever with her." Renji nodded as he looked outside. "Not like mortals… they eventually end up like this… rotting in the ground."

Byakuya's jaw suddenly clenched. "_Stop._"

Renji turned to him in surprise. "W-What?"

"Stop the car."

Renji looked at Byakuya worriedly, before signalling to the chauffeur. "Er, stop the car… H-Hey! Where you going, Byakuya? Hey!"

As soon as the car had stopped, Byakuya had opened the car door and stepped out onto the road. He immediately took a line down to the wooded park next to the cemetery. He walked very fast and as he reached the border of the woods, Byakuya took an impossibly high leap into the trees.

Renji could do nothing as he watched the young executive disappear into the woods.

* * *

Ukitake smiled as he turned off the light in the kitchen. The dishes were long done and Rukia had retired to her bedroom. He smiled again as he headed off to the living room to catch the night news. It was going to be a cold night, Rukia better have her covers out. Maybe he should go upstairs to check on her just to see-

Ukitake looked up in surprise as he heard the doorbell over the shop.

_A visitor? At this time of night?_

He made his way out to the front. Ukitake's eyes widened as he approached the glass door. He hurriedly unlocked the door.

"Byakuya-san?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Otto-san." Byakuya bowed as he stood out on the pavement. "I wonder… if I could take Rukia out?"

"N-Now, Byakuya-san?"

"_Now._" Byakuya nodded, his grey eyes steadfast. "I am terribly sorry for being so rude a second time round. I did not count on this and I know it is rather late, but I promise to send her back to the door step safe. I just…

… _had to see her._"

Ukitake looked at Byakuya for a while, deliberating. Finally, he smiled. "I will call her down and you can talk to her. Do what you both want."

* * *

"B-Byakuya!"

Rukia's eyes were wide in shock as she stood at the front door. Ukitake had called his daughter down before disappearing into the house.

Byakuya stood out, his breath rising in the cold wind. "_Rukia._" His grey eyes softened slightly as he saw her.

"C-Come in the shop." Rukia nervously looked down as she stepped back a little. "It's cold outside."

Byakuya silently stepped in through the glass door.

Rukia raised her eyes to Byakuya uncertainly. She had been so puzzled when her father had called her down and told her Byakuya was waiting out front at the door. Was he here to confront her because she had not answered his phone call? "Er... w-what-

"Let's go out for dinner."

Rukia's eyes widened. "I-It's eight, Byakuya. I already had dinner."

She watched as something passed through his eyes. Then he spoke quietly, "If you could provide some company then? I haven't had dinner and I promise I'll eat quick."

Rukia looked up at him. Byakuya looked so different this time, he wasn't smiling. She felt her heart sink. Was he upset? Angry? Was he angry at her? After all, he had taken her out for dinner at a ridiculously overpriced restaurant a few days ago only to have her reject his calls. She was such a rude idiot!

Rukia felt like kicking herself. She looked up at Byakuya again. He was expressionless as always, but his _eyes_… they were different this time. Rukia did not know why.

But she wanted to know.

"I… Okay."

"Thank you."

"D-Did something happen?"

It was strange, they had never found themselves like this. But Rukia… she wanted to know. She wanted to know what was wrong with Byakuya, and why he seemed so different. Was something bothering him? Was it her fault? Or was it something else?

Byakuya just shook his head and stayed silent.

* * *

"S-Sorry for making you wait for five minutes. I had to change." Rukia zipped her white jacket up as she stepped out of her house, holding a black umbrella. "It's been rather cold these few days. And i-it looks like it might start raining."

"That's fine. Are you warm enough?" Byakuya started to shrug out of his office coat but Rukia stopped him.

"I-I'm alright. This jacket's pretty good."

He didn't seemed to be angry at her. But Rukia felt she had to say something. "I..."

Byakuya looked at her and Rukia felt the usual red start to tint her cheeks. "I... apologize f-for rejecting the call this afternoon. I-It was rather rude of me, I hope you weren't upset by it."

God, this was horrible. It was awkward, like the time she was apologizing to Otto-san when she accidentally broke his prized _bonsai_ plant vase the first month of her stay in his house so many years ago.

Rukia took a deep breath. "I-I am really sorry. I..."

_This... is no good, Byakuya._

"You think we are no good, don't you?"

Rukia's violet eyes widened at the impossible man who had just plucked those words right from her thoughts. "I-I..."

Byakuya smiled at her. "That's fine. You might rarely be proven wrong, but I have _never _been proven wrong." He lifted his hand and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Rukia's cheek. "And I know we are meant for each other."

He drew his hand back and smiled again. "But no, I wasn't upset because of the phone call. It was on the spur of the moment, I just wanted to spend some time with you." He watched as the pretty blush coloured Rukia's cheeks.

"I-I... So it's something else that's upsetting you." Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at Rukia's voice. _She can tell just by looking... that I am affected by something? _

Byakuya felt like laughing._  
_

_Rukia, we really _are_ meant for each other._

He had been affected by Renji's words back in the car, true. And so he had come to Rukia's place just to see her, because Byakuya knew the mere sight of her would drive all those horrible bad things away. He was right, the burden was already lessening in his heart... she could make him smile, make him laugh, make him feel... that everything was worthwhile.

"S-So, let's go."

Byakuya nodded as he gestured to the black umbrella in Rukia's hand. "But there's no need for the umbrella. I will drive to the dinner place."

"No." Rukia suddenly smiled.

"No?" Byakuya looked at her, his eyes betraying his curiosity.

"No," Rukia emphasized again as she stepped out onto the pavement and locked the front door. "Let's go, I hope they don't have a line."

Byakuya dutifully fell into step beside her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" This time it was Byakuya's turn to ask. They had just turned left from Rukia's house and walked a few paces. Rukia, however, did not answer him. She was busy struggling with something in her coat pocket as she walked next to him.

Byakuya turned to look at her as she successfully wrenched something free from her pocket. He immediately saw what it was. It was a pair of white fluffy gloves, shaped like bunnies with ears. He could not stop the smile from curling the corners of his lips as he watched Rukia put them on.

Rukia looked up at him and saw him smiling. "W-What? These are my winter gloves... but it's been pretty cold lately so I decided to use them today."

"You like bunnies too?"

Rukia nodded enthusiastically at his question. "They are my favourites in the whole wide world!" She clapped her fluffy padded hands together happily. "All good! And now…" She dug into the coat pocket on her left now.

"Here!" Rukia turned to look at Byakuya, unable to stop herself from grinning as she flashed the pair of brown gloves at him. "Stole them from Otto-san just now!"

She stared at Byakuya, who was staring back at her. Rukia blushed as she faltered slightly. Why had she been so childish? "I-I mean, they are to protect your hands from the cold..." Rukia looked down at her feet. "B-But it's fine if you don't want them. They are sort of old and ugly anyway…" She laughed. "… and they might smell bad-

Rukia's violet eyes widened. Byakuya had held out his pale hand to her.

"Can you put them on for me? I'm holding the umbrella."

It was a horrible excuse, he had the umbrella at his side, right under his left arm. He could easily put the gloves on himself. Rukia looked up at him with her beautiful, wide eyes but he did not look away. And then, she stepped forward, tentatively closer to him.

Byakuya watched as she took one of his hand up with her glove-covered one and pulled the brown glove on for him. After she was done with the first one, she wore the other glove on for him. He did not take his eyes off her once, as they stood under the light from a nearby streetlamp.

"There." Rukia smiled as she checked the gloves, before looking up at Byakuya. He was watching her intently. Immediately, she lowered her eyes, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden.

_What am I doing?_

"_Arigatou_, Rukia. They are very warm."

"A-Ah." Rukia nodded, her cheeks pink. They resumed walking together down the street.

"Rukia?" She looked up quickly when she heard his voice.

"Ah?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Her eyes widened. "That is, if you don't mind. I promise I won't try anything."

"I-I… Okay." She lifted her hand awkwardly, half-offering it him.

Byakuya took her hand as they walked through the street. Rukia looked at him, the worry in her heart growing. This was different, he wouldn't usually ask for permission to do things like this. He was probably tired from work, or maybe something more serious had happened? Rukia did not know, but it upset her to see him like this.

"Byakuya, i-is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," he spoke in his emotionless deep voice, but she noticed that his hand tightened on hers.

"I know there is something wrong. I…" Rukia deliberated as they walked. She was worried, so much so that she wasn't even feeling awkward that they were hand-in-hand. "… I know I don't really know much about you to be considered worthy as a confidante…" Rukia blushed but her voice was firm. "… but I listen well."

"Well... somebody told me something, something I'd never ever want to become reality," Byakuya spoke simply as he continued walking with Rukia next to him. "But don't worry, I will be fine in a few minutes." He looked down and gave her a smile.

"Something you don't want to come true?" Rukia pondered seriously. "Just fight it then, if it's really important." She nodded at her own words.

"It is. More important than my own life. I don't know what would happen to me if I... _lost_ it," Byakuya spoke, and Rukia felt his hand tighten even more on hers. She looked at him as he continued talking, "I already fought from the start, and will fight till the end."

"That's the spirit!" Rukia said happily and without thinking, she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. Her violet eyes widened as did his grey ones at the unexpected gesture of affection.

"I… I…" Embarrassed, Rukia reflexively moved her hand away from Byakuya's. He did not resist, letting her hand go but he continued smiling at her.

"Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia's cheeks grew red. To shake off the discomfort, she spoke loudly, "I know... it's probably work problems, right? So I will treat you to dinner today!"

"Where are we going again, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled. "H-Have you ever eaten _Nabe_?"

"_Nabe_?"

Rukia nodded. "Welcome to my world."

* * *

**And there you have it, a simple but sweet chapter. A little more introduction to the potential characters in the story (and the little GrimmNel content was for a little fluffy addition). Poor Byakuya was getting a little rattled with a hyperactive Renji (lol XD) and so turns up at Rukia's doorstep for her precious company. And now they are off on their second "date" as it is. :) And as you can see, Rukia is slowly starting to let loose with him, and feel a little less awkward though our girl is still somewhat shy. I tried to make it not rushed... because it would take time for her to open up to him but I didn't want any chapters in the middle for the two days that they did not see each other. So I decided to have a part of the beginning of their second "outing" at the end of this chapter. And for the next chapter, we can just immediately jump into some nice ByaRuki dinnertime. :D**

**And now... it is Rukia's turn to show him her usual dinner-style... as he did in the previous chapter. :D**

**This chapter also allows introduction of several characters in the demon clan... namely, Gin, Hinamori, Kira and an "unknown" persona. ;) The start of this chapter is just a little guessing spot for all of you... which will bear importance in the late chapters. :)**

**And finally, do review this chapter for me (comments, feedback etc), I'd really appreciate it and it helps motivate me to write! Thank you. :D**

**It's nice seeing you all after a few weeks... though life's still Hell at the moment. :(  
**


	13. I Like Nabe

**It's me again with the Chapter 13 update. :D Would love to thank ****all those who reviewed the previous Chapter 12, I really appreciate every single one. Thank you all, you motivate me and keep me going. :)**

**And now here is the newest chapter, and I hope you all will enjoy. **

**Some tiny things to pay attention to for better reading:**

*Nabe or Yosenabe **= Hot pot**

*Udon** = A type of thick Japanese wheat-flour noodle**

*Soba **= A type of thin Japanese noodle made from buckwheat flour**

*Yakidofu **= Grilled tofu****  
**

* * *

Rukia fiddled slightly with her bunny gloves as she walked. Slowly, she chanced a sideway glance at the man walking silently next to her.

Byakuya smiled easily at her as she caught his eyes. He had not looked away from her once as they walked.

Blushing, Rukia hurriedly turned away and looked ahead to the road. And yet, she was already beginning to grin in spite of herself.

"It's getting near, isn't it?"

Rukia looked up at the deep voice. She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because you are already smiling so happily." Byakuya gave her a flawless one of his.

Rukia couldn't help it. She smiled back at him.

* * *

Byakuya watched the pretty smile curve Rukia's lips as she looked ahead. She apparently retained the childlike qualities so commonly found in kids, that pure excitement and happiness brought forth by very simple things in life. Like a surprise birthday party you already knew your parents had been planning for the past two weeks. Like buying that delicious fruit pastry you had been dying to sink your teeth into. Like hearing the jingle of the ice-cream cart around the corner.

Byakuya had long forgotten how it felt like. Somewhere along his two thousand years of life, those emotions were deemed useless and unnecessary and he banished them effectively from his life forever. _Effectively_. That was how he was. He was Kuchiki Byakuya, the flawless and untouchable leader of the Kuchiki demon clan. He was perfect, the epitome of everything demonically powerful and deadly.

Byakuya wondered how everything got to where they were now. He was sure he hadn't started out like this. When small things slowly became useless, when there was nothing to look forward to everyday, when there was no need to even feel happy at all.

Somewhere along the way to power and leadership, he lost a lot… in _himself_. He only wanted to train, to get powerful, to uphold the name of the Kuchiki clan. He wanted to prepare himself to take over the leadership mantle, and to ensure he was the best of anyone who had ever taken it up. And when he finally did, even that didn't matter anymore. He went about life everyday, surrounded by the best of luxuries and never taking a second notice at all of them. As an Incubi, he of course enjoyed the sexual and leacherous activities of his demonic nature, but even that was in a way, detached. Everything was just an object, mattered little to him.

Until he met _her_.

She fought his arrogance and he was curious. And that night, he touched her for the very first time, her position unwillingly purchased by the one thing she loathed about him. And she was _different_ from anyone he had ever met. She cried, she resisted… but when she finally succumbed to him, _he_ became the slave.

Byakuya shook himself slightly and continued watching Rukia's excited expression. Somehow, he found it all so very endearing. She was like a fresh breath of air, a golden patch of warm sunlight you just wanted to stand in and bask.

She was everything away from his dark, deadened world.

_ Perhaps I have lived for too long, Rukia._

He watched as her face scrunched up slightly. Then she turned to him. "D-Did you say something?"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"Here we are!" Rukia bounced happily on the balls of her feet as she stopped in front of the shop. It was a small shop, with fogged-up huge windows and bamboo blinds covering the front entrance. Byakuya stared up at the simple red lights at the front of the shop.

_Matsuri's Yosenabe Shop._

Underneath the sign were hanging wooden boards bearing the names of the food offered. _Nabe. Soba. Udon_. _Homemade Squid Cakes. Rice Cakes_…

"You…"

At her voice, Byakuya stopped reading the boards to look at Rukia. She was suddenly looking rather nervous.

"I… I don't think you eat at places like this. I-I suddenly realized your stomach might not agree with the food. Though I have eaten here a lot of times without problems." She looked around slightly. "M-Maybe we should change-

"I would like to try the _Nabe_, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked at Byakuya. "R-Really?"

He nodded and watched her face brighten up. "Okay!" Rukia turned towards the entrance. "I guarantee you very good food!"

Byakuya followed her into the shop, which was very warm. The faint smell of cooking stew greeted them, coupled with loud sounds of cleavers chopping on the boards. Byakuya looked down the narrow hallway in front of him, that snaked past the front counter. The way was lit by white lanterns and bamboo blinds obscured the tables and their occupants from view, as shoes lined the hallway.

He looked back at Rukia, who had just pressed a buzzer on the counter. She smiled at him slightly. "It's different from what you usually do, isn't it?

Byakuya did not answer because suddenly, there was a loud bang from the door behind the counter and a large woman stepped into view. She was plump and her hair was curly, held up in a bun with a chopstick at the back of her head. Her eyes were wide and fierce and she was brandishing an enormous cleaver. Byakuya reflexively moved out to step in front of Rukia but the petite girl called out first.

"Madam Matsuri!"

A happy smile spread across the woman's face as her eyes filled with recognition, immediately lightening the crazed look.

"Rukia dear! I haven't seen you in a while!" Madam Matsuri threw the cleaver with a clang against the table, walked out from behind the counter and threw her arms around Rukia, almost squeezing the air out of her. "It's been so long! The last time you came here was with…" The woman looked past Rukia's shoulder and her eyes widened when they settled on Byakuya.

Byakuya bowed politely, the front strands of his black hair falling over his grey eyes as he did so.

The woman's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers, her mouth open in a wide O.

"M-Madam?" Rukia pulled slightly back to look at the proprietress, puzzled. She followed the line of gaze and immediately knew what it was about. She took one step back and smiled awkwardly. "E-Err… this is my friend, B-Byakuya-san."

"Nice to meet you, Madam Matsuri." Byakuya bowed. "I hope we won't be an inconvenience. Rukia thought she would bring me to taste the food here, she said it was out of this world."

Madam Matsuri immediately beamed at Rukia, whose cheeks were a little red. "That's my girl!" She gave Rukia another bone-crushing hug before shuffling down the hallway. "Come on now, my dears! Today's pretty busy but I don't mind feeding well-mannered children!"

Rukia laughed slightly and followed Madam Matsuri, Byakuya behind her. They walked past tables full with occupants, and one or two children ran past them on their way. It was certainly a busy day, and that Madam Matsuri was apparently very well-known for her hot pot specialty.

Finally, the trio stopped at an empty table where the blinds were folded up.

"Step right in, my dears! I will be back with the pots and goodies!" Madam Matsuri smiled. "I hope you will enjoy my food, Byakuya-san."

"I think I already do." Byakuya bowed and smiled.

"I like him already." Madam Matsuri cheekily poked Rukia in the waist and winked, before hurrying off. Rukia blushed and waved her hand slightly at the table. "Er… step right in."

When she realized Byakuya did not move and was apparently waiting for her, Rukia decided to take the lead. She removed her shoes easily before seating herself onto the bench at the table. The tables here in the Matsuri shop were fashioned in the middle of polished wooden benches built around the table itself. You had to remove your shoes before stepping in and seating yourself at the table. Shinji often liked to jump in with his Nike shoes on, often culminating in him cowering before a murderous Madam Matsuri and her ever-present cleaver.

Now, Rukia watched as Byakuya removed his own polished shoes and took his seat across from her. A waitress approached their table with white plates of soya sauce, chili sauce and garlic, and a bowl of eggs. She put these down on the side of the table, bowed and unfolded the blinds in front of their table before walking off.

Byakuya turned to Rukia. "I have to admit… it has been a very long time since I came to a place like this."

Rukia smiled. "Really? When was that?"

"It felt like a thousand years ago." Byakuya nodded. "A lot has changed." He smiled at Rukia. "I was a kid then."

Rukia smiled. "Well, it's time to refresh those memories." She took a set of white plate and bowl and placed it down in front of Byakuya. Next, she took a pair of chopsticks from their holder and arranged it at the side of his plate.

"All set." She moved to take another set of plates.

"_Arigatou_, Rukia."

Rukia smiled slightly, before she started doing the same for her own.

"Who were you with the last time you came over here?" Byakuya asked as he intently watched what she was doing.

Rukia looked up. "Oh, a group of my friends. We came over here for some pot luck night." She smiled at the memory.

Byakuya stared at her, his expression unreadable. "I see. At least it wasn't with Ichigo alone. I might have thrown a fit."

Rukia's eyes widened but Byakuya smiled at her easily.

"Do you always have _Nabe_ often?"

Rukia smiled. "Only for group outings, and sometimes with Otousan. I thought it'd be really nice to come here today, eating _Nabe_ is absolute heaven during rainy days."

Byakuya and Rukia looked up as another waitress appeared at their table with a cast-iron pot in her hands. She looked at Byakuya and blushed when he looked up at her. Slowly, she placed the pot over the built-in stove on the table. Next, the waitress poured in soup ("Madam Matsuri's special home-made broth," Rukia remarked happily) from a jug into the pot and turned on the stove. Then she stepped back and stared dreamily at Byakuya again. Rukia looked at the girl, a little amused.

The waitress took a theatrical deep breath before speaking. "Welcome guests, to Madam Matsuri's _Nabe_ shop. She has requested that I give the general introduction about the dishes here to the new guest present." The girl looked at Byakuya again with dreamy eyes. "_Nabe_ (meaning 'pot') is a one-pot dish where several ingredients are cooked together in a broth. The symbol of eating _Nabe_ carries the quintessential image of a happy family gathered around the dining table eating together from the same pot. Because a _Nabe_ is always hot, it serves as a great winter meal, with very little preparation."

Rukia looked at Byakuya with a triumphant smile.

"Here at Matsuri's, we use an array of fresh materials for cooking in your _Nabe_. The broth is made only here in Matsuri's, consisting of chicken meat and bones, seaweed, young bamboo and seasonings. The fresh materials, which will soon be presented to you, consist of vegetables such as white tofu and _yakidofu_, _napa_ cabbage, fresh _shiitake_ mushrooms, _enoki_ mushrooms and oyster mushrooms, leeks, bunch spinach and carrots. The meats available are boneless chicken meat, spiced beef, clams, prawns, fishballs and red snapper slices. I hope you enjoy your meal."

The soup was already simmering as the waitress bowed and retreated after one last longing look at Byakuya.

Rukia could not help it, she giggled. Byakuya turned to her in curiosity.

"She likes you, the waitress." Rukia laughed slightly.

"Are you trying to mask your jealousy?" Byakuya smiled.

Rukia's eyes widened at his words.

"N-No! Why would I be j-jealous?"

"Because you like me too."

"N-No, I don't!" Rukia felt her cheeks turn red at her own childish retort. Why was she always caught stuttering when she was supposed to be firm?

Byakuya chuckled. "I liked that little introductory speech of the waitress. So that means, when we eat from the same pot, we are _bonded_ together?"

Rukia opened her mouth to answer but she was spared the necessity when two waitresses materialized with plates of fresh, raw food material. Rukia looked excitedly as they placed the raw food on the table before them and the already boiling pot of soup, her discomfort and embarrassment easily forgotten.

"_Arigatou_." She smiled as the waitresses departed once again. Rukia reached for a pair of chopsticks and looked at Byakuya. "I will put a little of everything in, okay?"

Byakuya nodded.

Rukia smiled and took up the plate of seafood. "Madam Matsuri's _Nabe_ broth is very well-known and delicious, you will soon see. But whenever you are having _Nabe_, always put the prawns and fishballs in first. They add more sweetness to the soup." She put in the seafood, before adding more meat and vegetables.

Then Rukia took another bowl from the stack of clean ones and cracked one of the eggs into it. "This is not for cooking in the _Nabe_. It is a form of condiment with the hot pot, besides the soya sauce, chili sauce and garlic. When you take out the food from the hot pot, you may dip them into the raw egg for taste." She smiled again and put the bowl at the side, along with the other condiments.

"I like your speech a _lot _better."

Rukia felt herself blush horribly at Byakuya's words.

_'This man is... really…'_

* * *

"Hey, have you guys realized something?" Renji took a gulp of _sake_.

"What?" Momo looked at him enquiringly.

"That you actually look ten times uglier from the last time we saw you? I agree." Matsumoto nodded.

"Shut up. If you were a guy, I'd have flung this bottle right at your head." Renji poured himself another cup as Matsumoto stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm talking… about Byakuya. Don't you realize he's been keeping a lot to himself these days?"

The group of demons had decided to take to one of their favourite haunts, away from the club scenes and luxurious five-class pub rooms. They were in the mood for plain old _sake_, and pal-talking time.

"Just because you failed to ask him out, which has happened almost every other time, doesn't mean he's decided to become a hermit." Matsumoto took up her own cup of _sake_.

"He's always been that way." The blond hair blew slightly in the wind as Izuru Kira put his hand to his chin. "He was never one to mix with the crowd anyway."

"Yeah I know but…"

"Kuchiki-san seems alright, I don't see anything wrong with him. Abarai-kun, you are overthinking." Momo smiled.

"I hope I am." Renji nodded thoughtfully.

_Man, if only they knew. He doesn't seem to fight as well, he keeps pictures of young girls in his wallet. And that scene in the car…_

Renji downed his cup in one go._  
_

_Byakuya, you better not be losing yourself._

* * *

"_Itadakimasu_!" Rukia clapped her hands together happily. The two pairs of gloves now lay next to each other on the bench, and Byakuya and Rukia were finally going to start eating. The hot pot was boiling, the steam wafting upwards, and the contents were merrily beckoning to them. Even though, she had had dinner, Rukia's mouth was practically watering.

Byakuya gestured to the pot. "After you."

Rukia smiled and took a cooked sliced fillet from the pot. She dipped it into the soya sauce and transferred it straight into her mouth. She chewed happily, her eyes sparkling.

Byakuya stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"You should eat it with soup. Here, I will help." Rukia reached for Byakuya's bowl and ladled the soup into his bowl. She added some meat and vegetables along with it and placed it over to his side. "Nice and hot!"

"_Arigatou_, Rukia."

Rukia smiled but watched Byakuya carefully as he picked up his chopsticks. Would he like the _Nabe_? After all, he was so used to other types of food…

Byakuya spooned the soup into his mouth slightly and took up a piece of meat. As he chewed slightly, Rukia watched him almost breathlessly. And as she watched, something passed through the misty grey eyes.

"Is it good?"

Byakuya looked up and nodded. "Really, really good."

Rukia could not help it, she grinned at him.

* * *

Byakuya watched the happy smile curl Rukia's lips. If he was going to comment on anything that would taste the sweetest in the whole shop, her lips would be his answer. The things she could do to him, just by smiling, was remarkable.

She had helped set out his eating utensils for him, and served him food easily. And she did it as if it was the most natural thing in the world, that she was happy to eat dinner with him, that she wanted him to enjoy his food. Byakuya did not think she even realized it.

But Rukia was right, the food was absolutely delicious. He had not lied, he hadn't tasted this sort of traditional food for so long, a thousand years would be close. But it was so good, the hot nutritious food, the tasty broth… and Rukia smiling at him from across the table as they ate dinner together.

_ So when we eat from the same pot... we are bonded together?_

_

* * *

_

"_Arigatou_." Rukia smiled as the waitress left their table. She had just placed yet another order for a third set of fresh food material. She laughed softly. "We are going to be black-listed soon enough."

Byakuya smiled. "It's business, Rukia."

Rukia nodded. Then she looked up at Byakuya, the soup now simmering softly between them. "Speaking of business, are your parents in the same line as you are now?"

Byakuya lifted his eyes to her. "I never knew my parents. They died when I was a baby."

Rukia gasped, before clapping her hand over her mouth. "I-I am so sorry."

Byakuya smiled. "It is alright."

"O-Oh." Rukia nodded a little. "So you…"

"I was raised by my grandfather and relatives. When I came of age, I took over the presidency of the hotel chain and Grandfather went off on a long retirement holiday." Byakuya smiled.

"I-I see." Rukia deliberated. "So your Grandfather is away at the moment?"

Byakuya nodded. "He still is… on his holiday." Byakuya laughed slightly. "I'd say he deserve it. Right now, I feel like retiring myself."

Rukia laughed. Byakuya smiled, before plucking a shrimp from the hot pot into his bowl.

"So where did you study?"

Byakuya chewed slowly, before looking up. He cocked his head to one side, and the stray strands of hair fell softly over his piercing grey eyes as he looked at Rukia. "You seem to be really interested in me."

Rukia blushed horribly. "N-NO! I j-just wanted to know, I mean, y-you do know a lot…" She spoke grudgingly.

Byakuya chuckled. "I was educated in a lot of countries ever since I was a child, Rukia. Our family moved around a lot. I have been to the States, England, Russia, France, Korea, China… and a fair bit of the European regions. But I've always returned here in between, to home."

"You were in France?" Rukia's eyes were wide.

Byakuya smiled and ate some more.

"That must have been sudden though." Rukia stuck a square white beancurd into her mouth unceremoniously. "It'd be like sight-seeing. You'd only stay at a place a few months or so."

Byakuya lifted his eyes to Rukia. "If you say so."

Rukia swallowed her food.

"Let's see, what else do you want to know?" Byakuya leaned back easily and watched Rukia. "I am not married, I am definitely single and available. And I sure as hell am…" His grey eyes lowered in a sexy stare as he looked at her.

"… _interested_."

Rukia felt her face turn tomato red. What sort of man spoke all these cheesy words outright like that? But what was more shocking was the way he pulled it off so successfully… and so effortlessly. So sleek, with just the easiest hint of _seduction_…

Rukia gave herself a mental slap. '_Okay, so he's definitely back to himself already if he can start spouting all these shameless words.'_

Rukia lifted her head. "The same can't be said for me."

His sexy smile got wider. "It can't?"

Rukia nodded firmly. "It can't."

"So which is it?" Rukia's eyes widened at the question.

"Which is it? Are you not single? Or are you not available? I will have to use different strategies for each."

Her cheeks heated up instantly.

'_Lie._' The reasonable voice at the back of her head said. '_He already thinks you are Ichigo's girlfriend anyway. Tell him you really are, then he can stop all this rubbish._'

"I thought you already know that-

"I am ten thousand times better than Ichigo in every single way."

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya leaned forward on his seat, his grey eyes piercing and intense. "And I know the feelings I give you are a thousand times better than the ones he does."

Rukia gasped. Byakuya smiled and picked up his bowl. "I don't like courting another man's woman. But…" He lifted his grey eyes slowly to a flustered Rukia opposite the table. "… if she was made to_ belong_ to me in the first place, then that makes the guy the intruder, doesn't it?"

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya scooped a ladleful of soup into his bowl, along with some greens and meat. Rukia opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Byakuya looked up, before gesturing easily to the pot. "Eat up, Rukia. Things are only good…" He smiled, his grey eyes misty. "… when they are _hot_."

* * *

Rukia patted her stomach slightly, feeling contented. The food was really good, there was no doubt this was the best _Nabe_ shop she had ever, and will ever go to. She looked over quickly at Byakuya. He smiled easily at her.

Byakuya and Rukia had refilled the hot pot over and over with goodies and soup refills. Despite his strong but lean build, Byakuya appeared to be a very heavy eater. He didn't do it voraciously ('But of course his image wouldn't allow him to,' Rukia thought) but he had smoothly polished off one bowl of food after another in the blink of an eye. Rukia herself wasn't one to be outdone in terms of food consumption. Despite having had dinner already, she found herself eating as if she had not.

"I will get the bill." Rukia started to get up.

"No."

Rukia looked over at Byakuya. He was already taking a credit card out of his wallet.

"No, I promised you today was my treat." Rukia shook her head but her eyes widened as Byakuya swiftly got up and swept past her without another word. She clumsily got up and wore her shoes ('How did he get into his shoes so fast?') before heading out front. Byakuya was already paying at the counter as Madam Matsuri swiped the card through the machine.

Rukia rushed toward them. "Byakuya!"

"The day for you to treat me will come…" Byakuya looked down at Rukia and smiled. "… but it is not today."

"Your receipt, Byakuya-san." Madam Matsuri smiled as she handed over the white piece of paper. "I hoped you liked my humble food."

"It was the best I have had in a long time, Madam." Byakuya bowed politely. "Thank you for having me."

"My pleasure, my pleasure." Madam Matsuri smiled delightedly, before winking at Rukia. "Come again sometime, my dears."

* * *

"W-Well, here we are," Rukia spoke uncomfortably as they reached the front door of the flower shop. Byakuya and Rukia had walked back through the streets after dinner. Both of them were very full and warm from dinner, they hadn't even used the gloves. Now Rukia stood in front of the glass door uncertainly, the light from the shop playing on the jet black of her hair.

"Go in, Rukia," Byakuya smiled. "I said I would send you in the door safe."

"O-Oh." Rukia opened the door and went in. Her eyes widened slightly as Byakuya followed after her.

"Err…"

But Byakuya walked past her into the shop.

Rukia lifted her eyebrows but she followed after him. Byakuya stopped in front of the array of vases set out in one corner of the shop. Rukia watched as a long arm stretched itself out and pale fingers curled around a stalk of red rose bud in the third vase. Byakuya took the rose stalk from its companions as he placed some money on the counter top.

"Rukia." He offered the stalk of flower to her.

"W-What-

"I told you before that I would buy something I sincerely want from your shop for every time you agree to go out with me. This is one of them."

Rukia stared at the red rose bud. "O-Okay. But why are you giving it-

"I sincerely bought it… to give to you. Do not place it back into the shop to sell. I want this rose to be in your room, preferably at your bedside table." Byakuya's eyes were misty and unreadable. "And I want it to grow in close proximity to you… and when it finally blooms its beauty before your eyes, I want to be in your thoughts then."

Rukia's eyes widened. If someone like Shinji or Ichigo had spoken those poetic words like that, she would have burst out laughing instantly. But right here, spoken by this mysterious man who was impossible in every way, it was… possible. Everything was… _possible_.

"Can you do that for me?"

Slowly, the small hand accepted the rose from the bigger one. "Y-Yes. I… T-Thank you."

Byakuya smiled. "Thank you for accompanying me out tonight for dinner and for over two hours. I really appreciate it."

"I…"

"Good night, Rukia." Byakuya smiled and turned away. He began to walk out of the flower shop.

"Byakuya!"

He stopped and turned around, the steady grey eyes betraying just slightly of the surprise he had felt when she called him.

Rukia looked out at him, her brows knitted together and her eyes slightly worried. "Whatever it is, you'd get through it. So don't get down just because of that. I mean…" Slowly, she smiled ever so slightly. "… you are Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya stared at her for a while. Then he smiled softly at her, as the glass door swung close between them.

* * *

"Good night, Otousan!" Rukia smiled at the bedroom door. "Yes, dinner was good." She did not even blush. "I want _sushi_ for breakfast tomorrow." She giggled, before closing her father's bedroom door.

Slowly, Rukia began to make her way up the stairs, the stalk of young rose in her hand. She stared down at it for a moment.

_And when it finally blooms its beauty before your eyes, I want to be in your thoughts then..._

Rukia touched the folded petals of the rose bud as she walked into her bedroom. She stared out the balcony door at the white moon.

* * *

Byakuya stepped out of his bathroom in his white terry robe. He walked over to his bed as he yawned slightly. Today had been a tiring day. But it had been good. _Very, very_ good.

Byakuya got onto his king-sized black bed and straightened his legs out before reaching for his mobile phone on the bedside table. He keyed in the words on the lit screen before scrolling to the recipient he was all too familiar with now.

** 'Thank you. I liked the Nabe very much.' -Byakuya-**

Byakuya smiled softly as he lay down on his bed. His bed felt all too comfortable, and he hadn't realized how beautifully intricate the design of his wallpaper was as he stared up at it now. Suddenly, Byakuya's mobile phone beeped and he turned to it in surprise. He reached for the phone and stared at the screen.

And as he lay on his bed, Byakuya felt his lips curve into a contented smile as his misty grey eyes softened. He continued looking at the text message for a long time as the soft moonlight bathed the room through the glass pane windows.

** 'I liked the Nabe too.' **

**

* * *

**

**And woo~ She likes the Nabe too? *cheeky wink* :D I hoped this chapter was full of ByaRuki goodness for you, chronicling the dinner they had... and in her natural environment, Rukia opens up even more to Byakuya as they get to know each other. :) And well, our Bya-kun is still being all smooth on her, determined to take her away from Ichigo. XD **

**An idea jumped into my head as I was typing this chapter out... for the next two chapters. So I will still have some long work to expand on it, but I will certainly write when I have free time. (though I will be busy all over again when weekend ends) **

**Thank you once again for the reviews for Chapter 12, they were all lovely to read (and the spelling corrections and suggestions too). :) I really do love all of you who took the time out to tell me what you think about the fic. **

**So please review this chapter and tell me what you think about it (feedback, suggestions, corrections etc), it helps motivate me along the way! :D**

**Nice to see you all again after a little over 2 weeks. :) **

**p/s: I managed to snag tickets to the HP7 movie opening day yesterday, it was really enjoyably decent. If you like the Harry Potter series and haven't seen the latest movie, do jump in the nearest theater when you can. :)  
**


	14. Friday Night Troubles

**Chapter 14 of Demons is here. :) This is a pretty short chapter and does not contain much progress ByaRuki love-wise but it is needed for more story development (after all, there are other stories surrounding our hero and heroine). I hope you all will look forward to the coming chapter when I write it out, because I promise some really nice ByaRuki together-ness. :D**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the past chapter, they really motivated me in getting this out (however short it may be). Thank you so much again (and I'll surprise you all)! :)**

* * *

The girl breathed fast, her heart thudding frantically.

_Faster! Faster!_

She rounded a dark corner, her sneakers grazing the asphalt in a desperate motion. Ordinarily, she was very scared of the dark. But this time… this time…

… her _life_ depended on it.

A sob escaped her throat as the girl ran on. No, she shouldn't have accepted the invitation. She should have stayed with her boyfriend, even if he was thirty minutes late to take her out for the Friday night date. She shouldn't have been jealous. She shouldn't have left to accept the foreign invitation.

Another sob broke through the silence as she ran.

Because now she was running for her life. Running from whatever monstrosity it was she had the biggest misfortune to ever encounter. The wind whipped her hair about her face, as fear clutched at her heart.

_I want to go home…_

She froze as she heard something sweep a long way off behind her. She quickened her pace, trying not to cry out loud. She had to make as little noise as possible, so she would not present an easy target.

_Help… please... someone…_

She rounded another corner and dashed down the alley. Why was it all corners, all like a maze? She couldn't get out, couldn't escape.

The girl caught sight of a thick pipe snaking its way up to the top of a building. It looped this way and that, right up to the rooftop of one of the houses. Hope filled her desperate, fearful heart. She hurriedly swung herself up onto the pipe and started to scale the structure. Maybe if she could make it to the top, she could see where she was.

She never did.

Because just then, something clawed her leg and she lost her footing, tumbling down to the hard road in a heap. She tried to get up on her feet but an iron grip fastened on her neck and pushed her hard into the wall of the building she was attempting to climb not a few seconds ago.

And she found herself looking into his eyes. She could do nothing as they moved closer.

She couldn't beg, she couldn't move. She could do _nothing_.

She knew even before she felt the terrifying pain on her shoulder, even before she felt her flesh tear away, even before she felt her own blood start to cascade down her body.

He was _feasting_ on her. _Alive_.

Exactly as he said he would. At that time, it seemed like such a sexy suggestion but now it was all a horrible painted reality.

Her mouth opened in a terrifying scream, but it wasn't long before those very lips were torn from her face.

* * *

**'What will you be doing tomorrow? Do you have classes on a Saturday? -Byakuya-**

**'No classes. I will be working in the flower shop.'**

**'Okay, Otousan has given me permission. I will come see you tomorrow after work and we will go out for something nice. I cannot wait.' -Byakuya- **

Rukia felt her cheeks turn red as she read the text message. She was jolted out of her reverie when a high-pitched shout rang through the hall.

"Rukia, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Rukia laughed as she flipped her mobile phone shut and resumed trying to extract the entirety of books from her locker.

"You're not running away, are you?" Nel shouted back at the other end of the hallway. "It's Friday!"

"I'm not! I said I'd join you!"

"OKAY!" Nel smiled and laughed, before disappearing past the glass doors of the university.

Rukia chuckled and tried once again to move the pile of books out from her locker. Giving up, she decided to take them out two at a time. When she was about halfway through, a male voice interrupted her.

"You opening a bookstore or what?"

Rukia laughed slightly. "No, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and leaned onto one side of the locker, looking into the content of hers. Rukia reflexively shielded them from view. Ichigo laughed.

"What national secret are you having in there?"

Rukia smiled. "Nothing like a girl's locker." She juggled her books on her arm before turning to him slightly. "What's up?"

"Oh!" Ichigo put his hand to his hair, a gesture which made him look very absentminded… and a gesture Rukia had always loved. "I… See I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie…"

"Oh." Rukia nodded, smiling. "Sure. When? And where do I meet you guys?"

"Er… I…" Ichigo looked down at his feet for a bit. Rukia stared at him curiously.

"Ichigo, you don't seem to be-

"_RUKIA!_"

Ichigo was shoved out of the way as Nel rushed forward. "Hurry, HURRY!" She began to pull out Rukia's books out of the locker in a haphazard way as Rukia laughed.

Rubbing his arm, Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Where are you two headed?"

"You're not allowed! Boys are not allowed!" Nel finished pulling out all the books and slammed the locker with a flourish. "We are going to a female spa!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia who smiled and nodded.

"So we'll see you later, Orange!" Nel pulled Rukia with her.

"Er, Ichigo, you were saying... the movie just now…"

Ichigo just smiled and shook his head as Nel dragged the raven-haired girl off.

* * *

"They are breaching the rules again."

Byakuya sat back in his executive seat as he stared at the conglomeration of demons before him. "There has been another attack in the south district. A plain open attack."

It was the final straw. There had been a string of gruesome murders in the city, conducted in a gory and random pattern that puzzled the local policemen. Byakuya knew what they were - _feedings_. A demon or two had been feeding openly on Kuchiki turf, and not just from spiritual force. They were out for meat and blood.

Byakuya had called a meeting to find a solution out of it. He didn't need any more attention drawn to the existence of beings that fed on humans, of his own kind. And if things kept up, the policemen would surely sanctioned certain areas off and it would hamper their movement and business potential. Also, Byakuya was making it a point to check on Rukia everyday until this matter was straightened out.

"It has to be them, that clan on the outskirts." An older demon spoke up.

"They are challenging us." Another loud-voiced demon pounded his hand on the table. "We have always kept the peace in our area and they come trampling all over it."

"I say we take them out." Renji nodded. "This can't go on, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked out over the demons calmly. "We don't even know who it is to be blamed for the deaths." He could see Unohana nodding in the midst of those present. She always like to avoid bloodbaths anyway.

"It has to be the Ootowari. They have always been that barbaric anyway." Another demon quipped up.

Byakuya stayed silent as his eyes swept the wide hall and its seated members silently. He took only three seconds before making the decision.

"So be it. We will make it midnight. In the meantime, do prepare yourselves according to standard battle plans."

* * *

"Didn't you say prepare yourselves? That's what we are doing!" Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya did not say anything but fixed him with a death glare.

"And anyway, Madam Aiko will be thrilled that you are coming over!"

Byakuya sighed and leaned back into the seat of the limousine. After the meeting was over, Renji had practically dragged his young superior out into the car. Then as they were on their way, the redhead outlined the erotic plans for the evening, before the midnight clash.

"I'm doing you a favour! You're going to need all the strength you can get! Human force, that is..." Renji winked. "And anticipating fights always make you horny, right? So we need to get all that tension out!"

Byakuya turned his head out of the side window and ignored his assistant.

* * *

"Byakuya-san!"

Byakuya walked slowly into the foyer and took in the familiar red-and-gold counter, the thick carpets, the sickeningly sweet perfume smell. It was all the same, this place. It was hard to believe he had spent a little over a few hundred years here, and bedded an infinite number of women.

Byakuya felt his stomach twist slightly at the thought but he suppressed that feeling. He nodded at Madam Aiko. "It's been a while."

"I have everything prepared for you, as you requested."

Renji looked excitedly between Byakuya and Madam Aiko. "You made a _reservation_ beforehand? You sly old dog!"

Byakuya ignored the comment. "You can go to your own room, Abarai."

The redhead didn't need telling twice. Renji was already gone to his Greek-themed affair as Byakuya walked off to room 306.

* * *

"Did you hear about the killing of that one girl down at the other district?"

Rukia nodded as she lifted the cup of hot chocolate to her lips. "It was horrible."

Father and daughter were sitting in the living room after a sumptuous dinner. Ukitake fixed Rukia with a serious stare. "Rukia, I don't want you out alone if you can help it, alright? People often read these sort of news and think lightly of them, like it probably will never happen to their own children, or even themselves. But I'm not going to want to take a chance. So be very careful when you are out."

Rukia nodded. "Hai, Otousan."

"And if possible, have Byakuya-san by your side always."

Rukia looked up in shock at the words but Ukitake simply smiled at her. "Both of you are dating, are you not?"

"Er… I-I..."

Ukitake just smiled and returned to reading his newspaper as his young daughter blushed.

* * *

Byakuya looked at the door number. 306. It was going to be a number he would remember for the rest of his life.

He pushed open the door and entered the room. His eyes immediately fell onto what he had requested. Madam Aiko had definitely did as told, even if the instructions had seemed overly strange. Byakuya had also sworn her to secrecy, so Renji would never get to laugh at him.

_Hello?_

_Madam Aiko._

_Byakuya-san! It's been a long time since you called, my dear!_

_I've been busy._

_I see, I see. And what might be the occassion?_

_Abarai and I will be heading down to your parlour in a few hours. I'd like a few specific arrangements for myself, which I'd prefer to be kept between us both._

_Certainly, certainly, Byakuya-san._

_I would like Room 306. And I would like a nice set of Nabe in there._

_I-I beg your pardon, Byakuya-san? N-Nabe?_

_Nabe. Food. Also, I would like a cordless phone set in there with a private line._

_But of course, Byakuya-san. Now, which girl-_

_And most importantly, no women are allowed in that room._

_N-No women?_

_None at all._

Now Byakuya stared into the room, at the bedside table where an already-cooking set of Nabe and a white cordless telephone set stood. And he had particularly requested there not be any women at all in his room at a love parlour. The scene was almost so sad it was almost laughable.

Byakuya smiled as he settled into the familiar bed. He had also requested Room 306. And he was always going to use Room 306.

_It's room 306. And… she's really… new. As in… really, really new._

_ You know what you are here for, and I know what I paid for._

Byakuya's hand touched the white sheets on the bed as his mind began to drift. How her body felt like below his, how the bed moved slightly as they moved together on it, lost in passion and lust… how much she aroused him...

_ Liar… your name is Rukia._

_ It is my absolute pleasure to meet you. My name is Byakuya._

Her voice, her lips, her skin, her everything.

_ Call me, Rukia…_

_ B-Byakuya…_

Byakuya smoothed his hand over the sheets and smiled. If his legions of demon followers could see him now…

Byakuya took up the chopsticks and extracted a salmon fillet from the hot pot. Then he picked up the white telephone and dialled the number.

* * *

Rukia turned over on her stomach as she reached for her phone on the bed. It was after dinner and she was lounging in her room, reading a novel. She stared at her mobile phone. An unknown number.

"Hello?"

"_Rukia_." The little shot of warmth that tingled its way down her spine at the deep baritone was unmistakable.

"B-Byakuya?" Her voice came out a little breathless.

"What are you doing now? Have you had dinner?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm just in my room reading. Have you had yours?"

"I'm having mine right now. How was your day?"

Rukia tried to slow her fast-beating heart. "It was good. Just classes and then I went for spa with my dormmate." She hesitated. "W-What are you doing now? Besides dinner, I mean."

"After dinner, I will have work to do."

"On a Friday night?" Rukia could not stop herself as she exclaimed in disbelief.

She heard him laugh softly. "If I didn't have any work, would you accompany me on a Friday night?

"I-I…"

Byakuya chuckled. "What time do you start working in the flower shop tomorrow, Rukia?"

"Er… usually in the afternoon and then into late evening."

"I see. I will drop by then." The deep voice chuckled again. "Something tells me you would throw me out if I came in the middle of your work."

Rukia nodded dumbly before she realized Byakuya could not see her. But he did not wait for any answer. "After all, I would be _distracting_ you, wouldn't I?"

Rukia's cheeks flamed at the subtle tease.

"I…"

"I miss you already." The deep voice vibrated. "How long has it been, Rukia? Two days? Three?"

Again, Rukia nodded mechanically.

"I want to see you real bad." The deep voice dropped low as Rukia's eyes widened. "I really do. I want to see you… _touch_ you…" Byakuya's voice grew husky and in spite of herself, Rukia felt her body involuntarily react to the sensual qualities of those low decibels. She could _almost_ feel him touching her already. "… and kiss my way…" Unknowingly, Rukia held her breath.

"… to your lips."

Rukia gasped softly before she heard Byakuya chuckle on the other end of the line. He deliberated before speaking again. "What have you done to me, Rukia?"

"I-I… n-nothing." Rukia answered stupidly.

She was rewarded with another sexy chuckle. "I will come see you tomorrow. Till then… sleep tight, Rukia. And good night."

"O-Oh. Good night. And good luck with your work."

* * *

_Work._

"W-Why are y-you doing this?" The choked voice rasped out, as panicked screams and shouts rang through the air.

"Been feasting a little out of norm, haven't we?" Byakuya remarked casually, as he tightened his hand on the Ootowari clan leader's neck, sliding him painfully higher up against the wall.

"I-I don't k-know…"

Byakuya fixed the leader with his emotionless grey eyes. The Ootowari demon clan had been a neighbouring clan on the outskirts of the city within which the Kuchiki clan resided. The Ootowaris were infamous for their bloodlust and torturous way of hunting, preferring to feast on human meat instead of the standard Incubus draining of life force from humans. However, they had never impinged into the Kuchiki territory once, though Byakuya knew they were biding their time.

Now, he pushed the leader roughly in the wall again.

"I asked you which minion did you send to kill the girl in the south city district days ago?"

"I-I… didn't… W-We never touched t-those in the city…"

Deep down inside, Byakuya already knew this was the answer. The young Incubus had instinctually felt that the Ootowari clan would never cross into the city. After all, it was _everything_ to their loss as they were bound to be found out. Why would they hunt into the powerful Kuchiki territory and risk a massacre like the one today?

"You never hunted in the city." Byakuya's voice was calm.

"N-Never."

"I see. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Byakuya spoke coolly… before crushing the leader's neck with his bare hand. With a swift motion of his lethal hand, he beheaded the leader without so much as a blink of an eye.

As the body fell to the floor, Byakuya turned towards the entrance of the leader's room. The shouts and screams were now dying down, his demon entourage had probably finished off all the members of the Ootowari clan.

Yes, Byakuya knew this clan had probably been minding their own business. But when his subordinates were confident of the Ootowari's part to play in the killings, he took that reason up to wipe out the entire clan.

The Ootowari had long been a thorn in the flesh of the Kuchiki clan, as far back as his grandfather had told him. It was trouble waiting to happen, as the enemy clan grew stronger and lay in wait. Byakuya was always someone who liked the prevention principle, he preferred to eliminate potential things before they even had a chance to get out of hand. It was something he knew the members of the Kuchiki clan praised him for… as a _ruthless _predator.

Byakuya always preferred winning… even before the game started.

* * *

"Everything clear?" Byakuya asked as he was greeted at the front by his first-line of demon guard led by Renji.

"Hai!"

Byakuya nodded, his expression emotionless. "It is once again a successful mission for the Kuchiki clan."

The guards beamed at each other.

"Let's go." Byakuya was about to walk away when his sharps ears caught the sniffle. Then the tiny gasp that came from the remains of a cove which had probably served as a sitting area in the Ootowari mansion. It was now covered with bricks and debris from the fight just now, but Byakuya saw that the cove could fit someone small enough to take refuge within.

Byakuya walked over and took hold of an enormous chunk of brick wall that had fallen right across the cove. With one hand, he threw the wall easily to one side, and the sand and dust flew up in the air.

As the debris died down, all the demons saw her. Byakuya looked down at the little female demon as she whimpered. She couldn't be any more than thirty years of age, just a newborn. She had long brown hair and was clutching a teddy bear, her face wet with tears and her nose running.

Byakuya bent down so they were eye level. And he saw them then.

She had very big, _violet_ eyes.

The child demon trembled, as she sniffled again.

Byakuya reached out a hand towards her and the girl closed her eyes, waiting for the death blow. But the pale hand touched the fur of the teddy bear instead.

"Do you like them?" Byakuya asked softly.

The small demon opened her eyes and stared at Byakuya. When he did not speak, she nodded fearfully.

"Do you like rabbits too?"

Again, she nodded.

Something crossed through Byakuya's misty grey eyes. He stood up from his position in front of the small demon.

"I am going to spare you. You might not understand right now but if I did not do this, your family would do it to me, make me lose everything like this." Byakuya spoke, his voice deep and firm. "I want you to leave and never come back. Because if you return one day with the intention of destroying my clan, I will really _kill _you." The small demon trembled. "I know you are scared but I'm going to let you live today." His grey eyes softened ever so slighty so only the child demon could see. "Because you have _beautiful _eyes."

Renji stepped forward. "B-But Byaku-

"Let's go."

He was barely three steps away when he heard her timid voice.

"_I-I know who i-it was_."

Byakuya slowly turned to look at the female demon.

The girl was now rocking slightly, like a scared ball on the floor. "I-I saw. I-I was in the city, just l-looking around. And I saw… in t-the alley."

Byakuya stared at her. "Who?"

The girl looked up at the entourage of demons as her eyes flitted through the team of Kuchiki clan demons. Her eyes grew round as her gaze fixed somewhere in their midst. "I-It…"

The snap was instanteneous as Byakuya's eyes widened. Then they slowly narrowed as they looked at the thin face with a slitted pair of eyes and the ever-smiling mouth.

"Ichimaru." Byakuya's voice was like ice.

Ichimaru Gin stood with his lanky frame and grey hair, his skeletal arms now holding the dead child demon with her twisted neck.

"Y-YOU!" Renji shouted angrily.

"I believe I did not say you could touch the girl." Byakuya spoke calmly.

"My sincere apologies, I could not contain my irritation."

Byakuya stared at Gin but he did not look away, his mouth still smiling.

"She could have given us very important information on what was _really_ killing the humans. For that and belaying my orders, you will take the standard punishment."

Gin remained smiling with his slit-like eyes. He let the small body drop to the dusty floor unceremoniously. Byakuya turned to head out of the Ootowari mansion as one of the guards stepped forward and bowed. Two others surrounded Gin.

"Fifty whips, my Lord?"

Byakuya stopped and turned slightly, his grey eyes calm. "Make it eighty."

* * *

Byakuya drove his Porsche easily through the street before taking a left turn down a shortcut. He had gone home and changed into a fresh white dress shirt, before leaving his house once again. Now he pulled up at the entrance of Amor Florals. Getting out of his car, he closed the door and turned to walk up the side of the house.

He stared up at Rukia's bedroom window. It was dark, she had already gone to bed.

Byakuya breathed in the night air slowly, before turning his head to check both sides of the street he was standing on. Then with a fluid movement, he leapt up onto the wall of the house before reaching for the railing of Rukia's balcony. He swung himself easily over the railing and landed without a sound in her balcony.

From outside, Byakuya could see the form that was Rukia, sleeping in bed. But he didn't feel like just watching this time. A pale arm reached out before softly pushing the handle of the glass door. It swung noiselessly open and Byakuya stepped into Rukia's room for the very first time. She was curled up amongst the sheets, sound asleep. Byakuya turned to her bedside table and his mouth curled into a subtle smile. The rose he had given her now stood in a tall blown glass on the table.

_ So you kept it right by your side, Rukia._

Byakuya tugged the covers on Rukia so they slipped downwards just a little. She grunted, shifting slightly so her face now turned upwards, towards Byakuya himself. Byakuya silently observed her, her facial features, her hair. She was smiling slightly in her sleep, and was apparently lost in a good dream.

Slowly, Byakuya bent over the bed and placed both his hands on either side of Rukia. Then he lowered himself and kissed her ever so softly on the forehead. He straightened up and watched her silently for a while longer. His eyes widened slightly as Rukia rolled over in bed and opened her mouth.

"Per… vert…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Byakuya could not help it, he chuckled.

_ Dreaming of me, Rukia?_

The Incubus watched the way her chest lifted and dropped peacefully with each breath he took. And all he wanted to do was to get on the bed and press the little warm angel into his arms. She would feel heavenly, she really would. Byakuya closed his eyes and resisted the temptation for the thousandth time.

_ Rukia, tell me, what do I do?_

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it. Just a little more progress story-wise, with the murders and yet another wipeout of another demon clan by the skilled Byakuya and his followers. :) And the scary Gin (I felt really bad for the unnamed child demon after I wrote her death) I liked that scene a lot and it was pitiful because she was so scared and Byakuya was already willing to let her go. (he did because she had eyes which reminded him of Rukia :D) Ichigo and Nel got a little bit of time here (did anyone notice something? XD) And in the middle of all of it, Byakuya and Rukia still have time to bask in some lovely moments together. :)**

**And our poor Byakuya eating Nabe in the love parlour all by himself. XD**

**Look forward to the next chapter, I hope I can make it good when I write it out... for their third date! :D I promise a lot of Byakuya-Rukia quality love time. :)  
**

**Anyway, I know I rarely reply reviews unless the reader manages to pinpoint a future plot in the fic that amazes me, or if he/she has some criticisms which I need responding to. In short, it's usually a spur-on-the-moment feeling which leads me to replying a review, and it doesn't always happen. So I decided to answer all the reviews for the previous chapter here for the very first time. I thank you all for the reviews you have wrote for this fic, they are wonderful, they motivate me, so I just want to show a little appreciation by replying your reviews here this time. :) ****BEWARE: It's going to be a little long. **

**Oh, and before I go... hope you would review this chapter for me, and tell me what you think... your thoughts, opinions, feedback :D It helps motivate my writing, thank you! :D**

**And here are the replies:  
**

SunRises: Lol really? Yeah actually, I realized that you're online each time. ^^ Yep, Byakuya is our handsome, sexy show-off demon, more so when in Rukia's presence. XD

ByaRukifan: Thank you so much! Well, i hope you like this one too. :)

compa16: I hope you like the new update. :D

xxUlquiorraLoveRxx: Really? Thanks! Actually, it's one of the reasons I like writing this fic, I can write him as sexy and cunning as possible. In the original Bleach storyline, he might know he's a handsome little thing *giggles* but he acts all serious most of the time. Now here, Byakuya can go all seductive on Rukia. :D

vicky73: Thank you so much, I love reading your reviews! :) Expect more developments, it's still a long way from what I believe is the nicest part. :D

cactuspd: Thank you so much for your review, I was very touched and really honoured by it. :) I hope you enjoy this new update, and will continue to enjoy this fic.

ceiyn: Lol, real-life guys are a bit dense, aren't they? XD Thank you, and he'll make a move soon, watch out for it. :)

silverdoutrane: Yeah, the movie is good, better than the previous two, I think you'd like it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this new one.

xdayanarax: Hey daya! *hugs* Thanks for the review, it was a real pleasant surprise (I didn't know you read Demons! :D)

onlyluna: Oh, watch it when it comes out then, it's pretty good. :) And thank you so much, I hope you like this new chapter, the developments will come fast enough soon. :)

tokiko76: *high fives you back* Lol, I'm lame as well. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there's less ByaRuki progress-wise. :)

RunSakura: Lol. Yay! :D

Pope Benedict XVI: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, it was good, wasn't it? I hope the last one will the epic final to cap it all off. :)

Nica: Thank you for the review. Oh dear, I hope you won't be too sad with the latest chapter, because this one doesn't have much progress ByaRuki-wise either. But do watch out for more developments, especially in the next chapter. ;)

cinecaption: fluttey fluttery subtle-ulterior-motiveish thing - best thing I've seen in a while. XD Thank you, and I'll keep writing! :D

RukiaCHAN 1: Thank you, I hope like the new one! Actually, I bawled in the cinema at that scene. :(

loveyouso: Thank you so much. Yep, our Byakuya here is Mr. Too-Smooth-and-Sexy. XD

Voidy: Thank you so much! *hugs* Get well soon. :)

D: Thank you so much. Yes, I did include some information on Nabe in that chapter (it's one of my favourites actually so that makes it easier for me to tell the story :D) I hope you enjoy this update.

RukiaYoukoMaSaHi: Thank you so much! :D

L: Thank you for the review! :)

Sepsis: Yep, she's opening up to him as we go along. :D And our Byakuya is always jealous of "boyfriend" Ichigo. XD

DRUON: Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you like this update.

cintiasnakeblack: Thank you so much! Yes, i have. Nabe is one of my favourites, I eat it about once in 2-3 weeks. :D It's really good (and as Rukia said, good for rainy days XD) I'm really happy you enjoyed the development of the ByaRuki relationship.

seras3791: Thank you! He is a bit nosy, isn't he? XD

BlackBurningHeart: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like where their sweet relationship is headed. :) Your father slept in the movies? Lol, so cute! Better than mine anyway, he doesn't even know what Harry Potter is all about. XD

Sakimi1014: Thank you so much, and I hope you like this short update enough. :)

silverqueen: Thank you so much. And update is here, with my reply! :D

naru894: Thank you! :D

Crystal-Clear Hope: Thank you for the review. I hope this update is soon enough for you, and I hope you like it. :D

obsessed dreamer: You like Nabe too? It's real good, isn't it? I'm going out for it this coming weekend again. XD Oh, and I hope you like the new updated chapter. :)

LittleRin26: Thank you so much for your review! Yep, the rose was one of my more cheesier ideas. XD

aShiZeRU: Thank you. Yes, he's trying to get her to fall in love with him, which she already is, against her will. XD I've just had a new idea for another ByaRuki fic but I think I should focus on Demons more first. :)

1SuperKawaii: Thank you! :)

DarkAngelLida: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed this story.

Nikki-4: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, and look forward to the next for more lovely ByaRuki time! :D

YuYuAnne: Thank you! Ditto with me, I wouldn't mind having a Bya-kun slave. XD

isara-love: Thanks for the review, isara! *hugs* I hope you like the new chapter.

K...Nature: Thank you! And don't worry so much yet, our Byakuya is a pretty smart (and sexy) demon. :D Hope you like the new update.

reecei: Thank you so much! I'm very honoured to receive your review, and your grammar is perfect! :D Yeah, Byakuya is a bit weak now but don't worry so much, he's smarter than you think he is. ;) And he knows how to get what he wants. :D

Light of the Firefly: Thank you so much! I hoped you liked TWYB and that you will like this one better! :D Actually, your review was the pushing point for me to update. I just get random drives sometimes when I suddenly get a FF notification out of the blue. :)


	15. Love in this Club

**Hey there, I'm back after, say, 21 days? XD Santarina Evenstar is here to drop a little update in your Christmas stocking as a gift! XD **

**This one chapter is pretty long, I outlined the idea and knew I was going to be half-dead writing it out. I put off the chapter update because I couldn't find time to write. **

**But then in the few days approaching Christmas, I received a string of reviews and PMs through FF net and my Livejournal for a Christmas update, so I guess the readers would like a festive treat. I tried to write it out once again but this chapter was just too long. I just finished it this Christmas morning and I hope you like it. Some parts might appear a bit rushed (I did rush the writing a bit because I have other commitments, i hope you all will understand :D) and some scenes were pretty difficult to write but I hope you like it all the same. :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapter, I appreciated all of it a lot more than you would know! They keep 'Demons from My Past' going. :D  
**

**Happy Christmas and I hope you enjoy it with your family and friends, wherever you are. For those who don't celebrate this day (to be honest, I'm one of them), happy holidays and an early Happy New Year. :)  
**

**Enjoy, Chapter 15.**

**WARNING: I don't own Bleach or characters. I don't own any song featured. All copyrights go to their respective owners. The only thing I (proudly) own is the plot.**

* * *

Byakuya stirred slightly in his bed and opened his eyes, taking in the early morning sunlight now filtering in through the heavy curtains. What time was it? He reached out and covered his eyes for a few seconds.

"_Sleepyhead._" The female voice purred.

Byakuya's hand immediately jerked from his face as he turned around in bed. The first thought that ran through his mind was that there was an intruder (from the voice, an obvious _female_ intruder) in his bedroom. But Byakuya couldn't have slept through the entire process of someone breaking in his house, he was probably the most sensitive and agile of the Incubi population for a thousand years. The second thought that jumped into his head (and which was more probable) was that he had gotten drunk the night before and had untelligibly brought a female specimen with him back home.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened, as the thoughts on sixteen other possible scenarios faded from his mind.

"What?" Rukia asked quietly as she blushed slightly under his gaze. She lay to his right, propping her face with her hand as she looked at him. That was not all there was to it. Byakuya stared at the sinful black nightgown she was clad in, cut so teasingly low to hover over a modest bosom and made of sheer black material that left little to imagination.

Byakuya closed his eyes slightly before opening them again. "This is all a dream, isn't it?" he asked, a tiny hint of desperation evident behind the deep tone of his voice.

"What makes you think I am a dream?" Rukia asked a little shyly. She moved over to Byakuya before sliding on top of him, her supple legs now straddling him.

"Because you are on my bed." Byakuya pointed out reasonably. "And you are wearing… _th__at_." He allowed his eyes to roam appreciatively over Rukia's tiny black nightgown. It was flimsy and semi transparent, enabling just enough of creamy skin to show under the blackness which painted an extremely erotic sight.

"I wore it because you wanted me to." Rukia pouted a little but her cheeks deepened in their shade of pink.

'_So she was still shy, despite the trial seduction,_' Byakuya thought with amusement as his heart pounded fast. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all. Maybe she really did come here, break into his house, gave in to what she knew she really needed.

And she was right, he had fantasized about her wearing that for too damn long already. And wearing it only for _his_ eyes, of course.

Rukia gasped as a strong hand curled around her waist before forcefully pulling her downwards. She put out her hands reflexively to halt her fall, and they landed on Byakuya's sturdy chest. He stared up at her now, his head resting against his pillow, Rukia against him, their noses touching.

"_Do you know what else I want?_" Byakuya murmured huskily.

Rukia smiled slightly. "I think-

She never got a chance to answer as Byakuya immediately captured her lips with his. He pressed her down onto him hard as his mouth dominated hers, his hand tilting her face just slightly. Rukia kissed him back fiercely, her hands moving over his chest in seductive butterfly motions. Byakuya groaned and was about to flip her over when Rukia broke away for air.

She breathed heavily and moved to kiss his ear. "_Byakuya_…" Rukia's voice was breathy, a seductive whisper. Her voice was such a guilty pleasure of Byakuya's, it made his body tingle pleasurably, made his desire reach new heights.

"Byakuya, I really want you to… _love_ me," she whispered softly before nibbling playfully on his earlobe.

Those few words sounded like the most heavenly of music to Byakuya's ears. Heck, he had been wanting that for too damn long already, waiting painfully for the green light. He could really love her right, he could… _so damn right_. Byakuya could think of at least eighty-six different ways to make love to Rukia, and he was going to use all of them.

Byakuya kept one hand on Rukia's face as his other started to snake lower over her curves. _Lower... lower…_

"_Byakuya_…" Rukia breathed into his ear, her voice almost a moan.

"Byakuya…"

_Byakuya…_

"_BYAKUYA!_"

Byakuya jerked in his bed as his eyes shot open. The usual early morning sunlight filtered in through the heavy curtains. He quickly turned around in his bed.

No Rukia.

_Damn it._

Byakuya swore under his breath, before realizing that his name was still being shouted out in that annoying tone through the electronic panel by his bedside. The panel was connected to the gate outside his apartment suite, specially designed for visitors to identify themselves to him. Byakuya reached out groggily and pressed a button on the panel.

"What is it, Abarai?"_ Because you just about fucked up the best dream I have ever had._

"Byakuya!" The loud, annoying voice came through the tiny speaker again. "Let's go out!"

Byakuya covered his face with his right hand as he lay on the bed. Renji had called him up… for _this_?

"Where to?"

"Brunch! Then maybe into the mountains to do some really good outdoor challenges! It's been a while, you know!"

"You all go on ahead."

"No way! I'm coming in to drag you off!"

"I will be very busy today." Byakuya allowed some anger and annoyance to seep into his voice. It wasn't difficult, considering Renji had practically ruined the most delicious part of his dream moments ago.

He heard Renji sigh. "Okay. Join us though if you change your mind. We will be at the usual Shots Star till afternoon."

"Okay."

The sound clicked off and Byakuya slowly got up in his bed. His pyjama pants were painfully tight. Byakuya groaned slightly in frustration. He was going to be needing a cold shower, and this early in the morning.

But as he stood up from his bed, the unexpected smile curled the Incubus's lips. Today was Saturday.

He was going to be seeing her.

_Rukia._

* * *

Rukia stared at the impossible mess on her bed. Had she even started this in the first place? She looked at the jumble of blouses and shirts lying on her blanket, bright single colours to mixtures of pastels, and then at the array of shorts and pants. There were even two or three sundresses strewn in their midst. She was just working in her own flower shop, why was she minding her clothes so much?

'_Because you know _he_ might walk through the door anytime._' The sneaky little voice whispered at the back of her head.

Rukia shook herself.

No no no. She couldn't care less what Byakuya thought about her.

'It's because he's used to people dressing well so I shouldn't be an exception.'

Rukia nodded to herself. Yes, that was it. After all, Byakuya carried such a perfect image in public, it was best if she played to it.

Today was Saturday, the day of their "date". Byakuya had continuously texted her the entire week and apparently, he had obtained permission from Otousan a few days ago. Otousan had left for a friend's home in the morning with a smile and a cheeky "Have fun." Rukia had spent the entire morning cleaning up the house before making herself a quick lunch. And now she was going to start working in her flower shop for a few good hours before Byakuya came to fetch her for their date. Rukia wondered why she was still playing along, why she didn't just put her foot down and glued herself to her bed. Sure, he had used very strategic means and even threats to get her to go out with him but Rukia knew if she had persisted, she would have been able to fend him off. The reason why she chose not to, she preferred not to know.

In the end, Rukia decided on her lacy white blouse and jean shorts. Otousan had always told her she looked very feminine in it.

'_Oh ho, trying to look girlish now, are we?_' The little voice laughed again.

'Shut up.' Feeling stupid, Rukia gave herself a mental slap before heading down to the shop.

* * *

Unohana Retsu smiled as she looked down at the white piece of paper.

"Sensei, you look happy. Is it good news?" A tall white-haired woman bent over the black-haired one seated in a red armchair.

"No, Isane." Unohana turned around to smile at her Succubus medical assistant. "It is just a message from old Ginrei."

"Oh?"

"He says he's enjoying his holidays tremendously. I believe he won't be returning for a long period of time," Unohana smiled. "He has been working hard, for the good of all of us in the Kuchiki demon clan. It's wonderful that he's finally letting some time off for himself."

"Did he ask about Byakuya-san?"

Unohana nodded. "Naturally. And I think we have to get the matter running soon. It's been put off for such a long time already. Now where did I put that file?" Unohana opened the drawers at her table to look for something. Finally at the last one, she took out a rather old manila folder.

"The match-making, Sensei?"

Unohana nodded as she opened the folder. Inside, there were many pieces of paper clipped together with countless photographs of beautiful Succubi. "Ginrei did ask me how it was going. It's been a couple of years since Byakuya-san asked for time off to focus on work. I think it's time we started again."

She located a piece of paper of a potential candidate and smiled. "This one sounds good. Isane, if I could trouble you?"

"Hai." Isane brought over the cordless phone and Unohana dialled in a number. She listened to the tone, waiting for the phone at Byakuya's apartment to pick up.

It rang and rang.

"He's out." Unohana returned the receiver to Isana, who retrieved it dutifully. "I will try to reach him another time."

"Hai. Err... Sensei?"

"Yes, Isane?" Unohana continued looking through the folder.

"Er, Byakuya-san… he, well, he doesn't seem to be the kind who would want to settle down, does he? I mean… he… he's always with a different girl each time I see him."

Unohana stopped reading and turned up at her assistant, who instantly bowed her head. Isane was right, Byakuya was a well-known playboy, and Unohana had watched him grow since he was a child. And ever since he had reached adulthood and his male charms manifested themselves at full power, the boy had one different woman at his side almost on a daily basis. He swapped his partner as easily as taking in a new breath of air.

But then…

Unohana nodded to herself a little as she remembered.

Short black hair, and rather beautiful violet eyes.

That girl in his apartment. The human girl he had called for Unohana herself to come check for her well-being.

_Rukia-san._

Unohana did know that Byakuya liked strange and twisted games sometimes. He loved toying around with women, making them miserable and then winning them over before tossing them aside like useless pieces of scrap paper. That girl looked like she could very well be one of those examples.

But then, it was _different_.

Unohana had noticed how Byakuya had bent over to watch while she was checking Rukia's leg. She had heard him laugh at a clumsy statement the human girl made. And even though she could not read Byakuya easily through his eyes, he had appeared to be more than a little defensive at having Rukia in his apartment.

The usual Byakuya would not have acted that way. Unless…

Unohana closed her eyes.

"S-Sensei?"

The deep blue eyes opened slowly. Unohana smiled softly. "Let's take a break from this, shall we, Isane? We will go out and get some dinner."

* * *

Rukia's head shot up as she heard the bell above the shop door tinkle.

'Get a grip on yourself, Rukia,' she scolded herself slightly as she watched the young teenage boy walk up her counter, probably to send his girlfriend a nice surprise. After the boy had indeed left a flower order, Rukia started working on her third bouquet.

She kept up like that for a few hours, until it was late evening. And yet, Rukia could not help herself as she kept glancing at the clock, checking the time. 3p.m. 4p.m. Byakuya hadn't given her any specific time at all, he just said he would come when she finished her work. How would he _know_ when she actually did?

Rukia wrapped the last of the bouquets, lost in thought. She took up the baby blue ribbon and tied the bouquet together. It was late, 5 p.m. Her hands worked fast and agile, but her mind was somewhere else. Maybe she should just clean up and head back into the house later, it was no big deal. If he forgot and never turned up today, that was alright as well. If he even stopped calling, that would be fine, she didn't really car-

"_Good evening_."

Rukia's head shot up. Her eyes widened, as her heart thudded fast.

Byakuya smiled easily at her as he stood a way off in front of the counter. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt and black pants and looked as handsome as ever, one hand in his pocket.

"I… G-Good evening." Rukia stuttered out as Byakuya walked up to the counter where she was wrapping the flowers. When did he arrive? She hadn't even heard the bell, or his footsteps. And yet, only one thought registered clear in her mind.

_He's here. He came._

Byakuya smiled at her as he reached the counter. "You were so engrossed in your work, you didn't even notice me." He looked down at the bouquet of lilies. "That is very beautiful work."

"Oh, t-thank you."

"Almost done?"

"Yes."

"I guess I am a few minutes early then," Byakuya spoke. "But I couldn't help myself, I was getting _impatient_."

Rukia's eyes shot up in surprise and Byakuya easily held those wide violet orbs with his own grey ones. Their eye contact lasted a bit longer than necessary, but Rukia could not look away.

"_Rukia_." he finished simply, still looking at her.

"I…" Rukia tore her eyes away from him and finished typing up the bouquet. "T-That's fine, I'm about done anyway." She could not help smiling as she held the bouquet up. Rukia had always felt very accomplished after her work, no matter how light it may be.

She moved to the usual vases where she kept the completed orders due to be sent the next couple of days. Byakuya watched her easily as she walked. "I, er…" Rukia kept her back to Byakuya as she placed the flowers into the vase. "… w-where are we going?"

"That's a secret."

"Oh, I just thought, you know…" Rukia turned around. "Maybe I should know beforehand so…" She unconsciously looked down at her clothes, the white lacy blouse over jean shorts. Yes, Byakuya should tell her where he planned to go. It would be better if she dressed according to standards.

"…so I could… you know." She finished lamely as she touched the ends of her blouse awkwardly.

"You look beautiful." Rukia's eyes widened at the deep voice. "Exactly the type of girl I want to take out with me…" Byakuya leaned on the counter easily as he looked at her. "… and the type I'm _dying_ to take home."

Rukia's cheeks burned horribly.

Byakuya smiled and he stood up straight. "But let's go now. I know the day's still long, but I prefer not to waste a second of it."

"O-Oh. Hang on." Rukia scrubbed the sink quickly and cleaned up the scissors and ribbons and wrapping paper. After she had tucked them away, she took off her red apron and locked the adjoining door to the house.

"Otousan has already gone out, but I told him you were coming beforehand."

"I already called him when I reached just now."

_Surprises. _He was so full of surprises. And what other surprises did he have for the day this time?

Rukia finished up and both of them exited the shop. She bowed politely to Byakuya as he held the door of the Porsche open for her, before she got into his car.

* * *

Rukia watched the sun slowly set over the horizon as the Porsche cruised along the streets at a fairly speedy pace. Byakuya had taken her out for a quick dinner at a restaurant in town, and thankfully it hadn't been too fancy. The meal was quick, just a little over 30 minutes, before he surprisingly ushered Rukia out into his Porsche. Now, he had been driving for over an hour already and they still had not reached their destination. The sky was turning dark.

Rukia sneaked a peek at him out of the corner of her eye. Byakuya appeared to be smiling, his hand easily on the steering wheel. She decided to attempt the question. "Er... where are we going?"

"We are almost there."

Rukia watched as he turned into a curvy street that had rather minimal lampposts. Then he went down one of the smaller side street that was darker still. Rukia felt the nervousness creep in. Byakuya had won her trust bit by bit as she got to know him, but she was still wary. She remembered the bottle of pepper spray in her bag that Otousan had made her carry with her.

The car jerked to a stop and Byakuya got out before walking over to Rukia's side of the car. In the meantime, she slipped her hand into her slingbag and her fingers closed over the metal bottle. The car door opened and Byakuya smiled at her. "Come on."

"Er... where-"

"You will know in a while."

Byakuya locked the car and headed down the dark street with Rukia at his side. She watched him carefully for any signs of sudden movement. The darkness was almost suffocating. After some time, Byakuya stopped at the back door of a shop. Rukia looked at him in puzzlement. He smiled and pointed at a sign above the door.

_Cirque._

Rukia saw the word but it did nothing to answer her questions. Byakuya turned and knocked on the door before speaking in his deep voice. "Kuchiki Byakuya. VIP 212."

The door slowly slid open as Rukia's eyes widened. She saw two burly men standing behind the door who eyed Byakuya warily. Byakuya nodded at them and Rukia felt him put his arm around her waist before steering her in. The heavy door shut close behind them. And it was then that she saw the word again, this time in pink neon lights.

_Cirque._

"The girl with you?" The man asked roughly. He extended one hand towards Rukia as if to frisk her. Rukia's eyes widened and she was about to whip out the spray when a pale arm shot out and latched onto the fat hand.

"Ugh!" The man let out a pained grunt even though Byakuya only seemed to be holding onto him. Rukia's eyes widened. "Byaku-"

"Keep your hands off my girl. I suggest you research the stories behind customer VIP 212." Byakuya flung the man's arm away effortlessly. He turned to Rukia, who was looking at him with wide violet eyes, like purple rubies in the faint darkness.

"Come." He steered her forward and away from the guard as they headed down a stairway.

Rukia already knew what this place was. "A _nightclub_?" Her voice echoed in the darkness as they continued descending the stairs.

"It used to be one of the places I would go to, after a stressful day at work. I haven't been here in ages. I thought it might be an eye-opener for you," Byakuya spoke. Rukia didn't ask him how he knew she had never been to one before. "_Cirque_ is one of the most famous underground clubs here in Japan. You only find it if you are privileged enough to know connections." Byakuya's deep voice continued. "Here we are."

He stopped and so did Rukia. She could hear the steady beat of music that came from the door in front of them.

"Welcome to my dimension, Rukia," Byakuya spoke and pushed the door open.

Rukia gasped.

It was an entirely different world from the quiet, darkened street outside. An explosion of sound and colours greeted Rukia in a vast expanded space. Green laser lights played across the area as hundreds of bodies moved to the thundering music. Silver pillars glittered in places, and Rukia could hear the clink of glasses as their owners downed their expensive contents. Rukia felt the fast music through the soles of her feet, pounding.

"Let's go someplace to sit first," Byakuya spoke a little more loudly. The music was deafening. He put his arm around Rukia's waist again and pulled her in the direction of the drinks bar. Ever since they came to the club, Rukia noticed that Byakuya did not bother holding her hand. He had his arms around her most of the time and never let her within a few centimeters further from him. She understood why. Otousan had always warned her against nightclubs and the dangerous behaviour that ran among most of their patrons. Bashings, sexual assault, molestation, rape... it was an umbrella of crimes under the guise of loud music and improper merry-making. Rukia appreciated what Byakuya was doing, and she kept obediently close to him. They arrived at the bar.

Byakuya offered Rukia a stool which she got on and he took the one next to her. "Jack Daniels." He spoke easily to the young boy behind the counter, before looking over at Rukia. "You have Perrier?"

"Yes."

Byakuya nodded and turned back to Rukia. She was watching the crowd with an expression of curiosity and disbelief. Byakuya chuckled. "Have you ever danced like that before, Rukia?" He gestured at the young people moving on the dancefloor.

"No!" _As expected._

Byakuya smiled at her and he reached for the whiskey shot that was placed in front of him by the bartender. He downed the contents with a gulp and got up from his stool.

"Watch me, Rukia."

* * *

Rukia watched as Byakuya stepped out from their position at the bar and moved towards the dance floor and joined the throngs of people moving their bodies in time to the music. He couldn't possibly-

Byakuya stopped and turned to face Rukia. And then, he started... to _dance_.

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya moved in the midst of the crowd, his eyes fixed on her. He was an impossibly good dancer, and appeared like he had been on the club scene everyday for the past twenty-something years of his life. It would have been very funny if a normal man had gotten up from the bar stool to gyrate by himself on the dance floor. But not Byakuya. His body moved smooth with a fluidity she never knew he had, projecting his masculine appeal. Rukia could not help it as her eyes moved to his waist, his hips, his legs as they moved so perfectly. Some women had even stopped dancing to look at Byakuya appreciatively before turning their gaze at the drinks bar to see what it was he was staring so intensely at.

Rukia felt her cheeks turn red, but she couldn't look away.

He was _hypnotizing_ her... just by dancing. Byakuya's black hair fell over his grey eyes as he looked at her, his eyes hooded. He kept his gaze only on Rukia as he moved, those misty grey orbs beckoning sexily to her. He kept his movements perfectly routine and accurate, so that even the slightest of gestures would show in the middle of his dancing. And as she watched, he parted his lips slightly as he looked at her.

Rukia gasped softly, before realizing that she had been holding her breath all this while.

"One shot for a pretty lady?"

"H-Huh?" She turned up at the newcomer, a man who had materialized in front of her. She turned back to look at Byakuya but at that moment, a sexy woman wearing a red mini dress and killer heels danced in front of him. Rukia's eyes widened as she realized the woman now had her hands on Byakuya's waist. Rukia bit her lip slightly. Should she go and help Byakuya?

'_Help?_' The little inner voice laughed. '_What makes you think he needs help? He came here for a good time, to drink and dance. Not to baby-sit a boring girl who knows how to do nothing. Help him and don't interrupt his new acquaintance._'

Rukia swallowed and turned her back on the dance floor.

* * *

Byakuya stared down at the woman and tried to stem his growing annoyance. Heck, this woman was as irritating as Renji. He couldn't even see Rukia now because of this woman's horrible extravagant hair. He tried to dance around out of her way but she moved in his direction every time he did so, keeping her cheap hands on him. Even her busty bosom did nothing to dissolve Byakuya's anger.

_I used to be interested in women like this?_

"I'm sorry," Byakuya smiled politely at the woman. "I have my girl with me."

"It's okay… we can share." The woman purred, moving closer to him.

That was it.

Byakuya abruptly stepped away from her, causing her to fall a little forward. She looked up angrily at his rudeness.

Then the Incubus spoke the one statement he had never thought he would ever say in his life. "Sadly, I'm a one-woman man."

* * *

"I-I don't drink." Rukia smiled uneasily at the stranger.

"Oh, come on." The man offered her the tiny shotglass. "You can't come here without even a sip." Rukia looked up at those words. She remembered how easily Byakuya had drank alcohol on the two occasions she had been with him. Rukia stared back at the shotglass. She wondered if the woman and Byakuya was dancing together now, or even headed off somewhere. Rukia didn't want to look at them.

"O-Oh." Rukia hesitantly reached for the glass. "I…"

A hand swiped the shotglass away before her fingers could graze the glass. Rukia looked up in shock at Byakuya, who flung the contents onto the floor. He placed the empty shotglass onto the counter.

"You…!" The man sputtered in anger.

"I would have drank the shot for her but I can't take cheap whiskey."

Rukia's eyes widened as the man bristled.

Byakuya leaned slightly over Rukia. "And she's my girl, so back off."

* * *

"T-That was really rude of you!"

Byakuya signalled to one of the bar attendants to bring him another drink as he sat back down on the stool. Then he turned to Rukia and unexpectedly smiled. "I thought you'd have gotten used to that."

"B-But he was just being friendly-

"Would you like it if a sexy lady came to me and tried to chat me up? Like the one on the dance floor?" Byakuya took a gulp of the amber liquid.

"I..." Rukia felt herself blush.

"Would you be jealous? Would you tell her to get her slimy hands off your man?"

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up.

Byakuya smiled and took another gulp. "No alcohol, Rukia. You can't drink so it's better not to start here. Okay?" Rukia just nodded dumbly. Then a wicked smile crossed Byakuya's face. "But you are very welcome to do so in my apartment if ever."

"By saying that, you are no different than that guy just now."

"I _am_ different. I don't slip you amphetamine pills dissolved in cheap whiskey for starters."

Rukia gasped in shock. "Y-You mean-

Byakuya nodded. "If I had let the guy have his way then cut him off and brought you home, you'd be all over me in twenty minutes flat."

Rukia's mouth dropped open in shock "_T-That bastard!_" Rukia stared around the club. She wanted to wring that man's neck right now.

Byakuya smiled. "So no alcohol okay, Rukia? I will take care of you. Even if I could easily throw in dirty tricks, I prefer not to." His eyes drooped slightly as he stared at Rukia. "I believe I can have you all over me in twenty minutes flat... with my own ability."

Rukia blushed horribly. So there were nice guys who are actually perverted bastards. And then there's the perverted and dangerous-talking slimes who seem to be actually nice.

"W-Why didn't you…" Her voice caught slightly and Rukia blushed. "You don't have to watch over me the entire time… you could have danced... that woman…"

"I only want to dance with you, Rukia."

_Huh?_ Her head shot up, her violet eyes wide. "W-With me?"

"With you." Byakuya smiled, and his hand offered itself naturally to her, as it once did before.

"I-I don't know how to dance."

"I will show you."

"N-No, I really-

"I don't want to dance with anyone else."

Rukia's eyes widened. There it was again. He was putting her in a spot. They were in a club and if she refused, she was going to ruin the night for him, being boring and all.

"I…"

"_I will take care of you_." His deep voice dropped low, initiating the magnetism Rukia already knew she was never strong enough to fight.

* * *

The music pounded loud around them as Byakuya led Rukia into the midst of frenzies bodies and sashaying hips. He stopped and turn around to face her when they were in the middle of the floor.

Rukia laughed uncomfortably as she watched the young people move around in time to the music. This was stupid, she was really going to make a fool of herself.

"I really…"

She gasped as Byakuya took up her hands and placed them on either side of his waist, effectively moving her close against him. He then placed his own hands around her waist, and pulled her even closer. She looked up at him, her heart pounding.

"Move with me, Rukia. Follow my hips with your hands," Byakuya instructed as the laser lights played around them.

Rukia gasped as he started to move. He moved slow at first, a gradual speed that Rukia was able to keep up with her hands. His own hands moved her waist easily in time to his movements, and Rukia felt herself blush at what they were doing. He guided her with his hands, and her own arms mimicked the rhythm from his hips. Rukia slowly felt her body move with Byakuya's.

Soon enough, Byakuya was moving a little faster to the beat of the music. He gyrated his body and Rukia matched the rhythm, slowly getting into the fast pace of the music. She didn't know how but her body learned to move easily in time to the beat, and to the movements of Byakuya's body. Her eyes widened as Byakuya danced to her right and disappeared. But even without her hands on his hips to guide her or vice versa, Rukia could now dance independently to the music. She felt a smile curve her lips. This was stupid… but it was sort of _fun_. Rukia gasped as a strong arm latched around her waist from behind, but she recognized it as Byakuya's.

"_Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?_" The deep voice whispered into her ear and Rukia felt the currents shoot down her body, as her heart pounded a little faster. His other hand trailed lightly over her curves, almost tantalizing. Rukia felt his body press into hers from behind, his strong chest, his legs, his hips. Her own body immediately heated up, as did her cheeks.

They kept dancing for a bit, in the middle of the club dance floor. Rukia adapted to the music, now she could even dance easily to a song they had just put on without delay. Byakuya danced with her all these while, his eyes never straying from her. His hand curled, possessive, around her whenever any guy came near enough to dance with her. And when Rukia looked up at him, her violet eyes met his grey ones and it would take her several heart-pounding minutes to look away from those irresistible misty orbs, which were slowly darkening in their shade of grey. At times like these, Byakuya and Rukia would move in time to the fast music, eyes only on each other.

"Let's take a break." The deep voice whispered into Rukia's ear once again, sending yet another tingle down her spine. "I'm starting to get really _hot_."

Before Rukia could react, Byakuya had steered her off the dance floor. They headed towards one of the red, panelled wood doors marked with a VIP sign.

* * *

Rukia stepped into the luxurious VIP room, a little out of breath from all the dancing. There were red couches all around this room, positioned before a small glass top table. She saw two glass bottles of liquid on this table, one containing bright orange liquid, the other clear. The lights were dimmed down low. Byakuya closed the door behind them, muffling the music slightly.

"Have a seat, Rukia."

"Err…"

Rukia sat down awkwardly on the couch, in front of the glass bottle containing some orange liquid. Her eyes widened as Byakuya settled himself right next to her. Rukia shifted slightly in her seat, trying to put a little distance between them as indiscreetly as she could.

"Orange juice, Rukia?"

Rukia turned at Byakuya's voice. He was smiling as he reached out for the glass bottle in front of her. "I made a specific order for it."

Rukia's eyes widened but Byakuya had already poured some juice into one of the two flute glasses on the table. After he was done, he uncapped the top off the second glass bottle which contained clear liquid, and he emptied some of the contents into his own goblet.

"Y-You made a reservation?"

Byakuya nodded as he screwed the glass cap on. "VIP rooms in _Cirque_ are very difficult to access on the spot. It's best if a reservation was made ahead of time."

Rukia nodded stupidly. Byakuya smiled and motioned to her glass. "Drink up, Rukia. You must be thirsty after all that dancing."

As he spoke those words, Rukia realized that her throat was indeed parched. And also, she was a little more than sweaty, her breaths still fast and deep from the dancing just now. She reached out for the flute glass and drank the orange juice. Byakuya took a swig from his own drink.

Rukia swallowed. "You didn't have to make a reservation though. It's just fine outside."

Byakuya chuckled. "It's too loud outside, don't you think? This guarantees us a little bit of _privacy_, at the very least."

Rukia blushed and quickly took another drink of juice.

"How do you like this place?"

"Er, I… it is… good," Rukia stuttered.

Byakuya nodded. Then he leaned slightly forward as he propped his hand on the couch, looking at her. "I already told you, but you look really beautiful today."

Rukia blushed. "A-Arigatou."

"You should have seen them. The other men on the dance floor. They were all looking at you like hungry wolves." Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya continued. "I know why they did what they did, but it didn't prevent me from wanting to gouge their eyeballs out."

Rukia laughed softly. "How do you know they weren't looking at me because of my awful dancing?"

"You are very good at dancing," Byakuya smiled.

"O-Oh. A-Arigatou."

"There was just one problem."

Rukia turned to look at Byakuya in surprise. He was staring at her.

_A problem?_ She placed her glass down on the table. "What was it?"

"You kept your head down almost all of the time." Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya leaned towards her. They were already close so he didn't need to do much. Now his finger reached under her chin, before tilting it up slightly. "It was hard work, keeping all those other men off you while trying to get you to look at me."

Rukia's eyes widened some more.

"You looked at me a total of ten times throughout dancing. The third time was because you realized I was pulling you a lot closer than necessary, which I did do intentionally so you would look at me. The ninth time was because you tripped a little and I caught you so you were embarrassed."

Rukia gasped. He _counted_ the times she had looked at him? And the _reasons_ for each of them?

"Don't deny what you want to see, Rukia, just because you are afraid."

This time, he didn't need to tilt her head up. Rukia looked up at Byakuya with wide eyes. She watched him smile slightly and then she felt his left arm grasped her waist.

"Look at me, Rukia." His voice dropped low. His arm pulled her closer to him on the couch, as his right hand moved to her face. He stroked her lower lip with his thumb, his hooded grey eyes staying on her mouth. She could hear the steady beat of the song from the door of the room, a sensual song that had just started in the club.

_Here we are all alone in this room…_

"B-Byaku-

"Hmm?" he whispered huskily.

"I-I need t-to… go…"

"We are not going anywhere, Rukia."

"I…" Rukia felt her heart thud faster, and yet she felt her body slowly heating up to his tantalizing touch, his dangerous words.

_ And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do…_

"No, you won't be going anywhere," Byakuya murmured as his thumb continued moving across her lips. "It's just the two of us…" His voice dropped low. "… and we have all the time in the world."

_I'll take my time, we'll be all night girl…_

_So get ready baby, I got plans for me and you…_

Rukia braced herself and looked Byakuya in the eye, fighting the allure of the hazy grey. "Y-You must do t-this often… but I-I…" She continued trying to pry his hand off hers. "… I am not-

"Not like those girls?" Byakuya whispered, his hand unyielding to her struggles. "I know. That's why I like you." Rukia's eyes widened as he moved in closer to her. "I _really_ like you… Rukia."

Rukia felt her heart pounding louder than the music, her skin starting to get feverish.

"No, I don't do this often." Byakuya's left hand pulled Rukia even closer, as he bent over her. "I don't bring a girl to the club in my car nor make her dance with no other guy but myself," he spoke huskily, as his thumb traced a slow line over her lip. "I don't make sure she refrains from alcohol, nor do I reserve a VIP room just for the two of us, hoping desperately for a chance… to kiss her again."

Rukia gasped as her eyes widened. Byakuya stared at her lips for the longest time, as if contemplating a hundred ways to do something to them.

_Let me take you down, I really wanna take you down…_

Rukia wanted to move, but his hands were practically locked around her body. Her heart was jumping madly, beating so fast and hard. And yet, she could not deny the shot of warmth that was slowly building up in her body. It was indescribable, it flooded her senses, it made her want to beg and for what, she did not know. Her body was suddenly screaming out, but she could not comprehend what it was screaming out for. All she could do was look into his eyes…

"I was so used to everything in my life." Byakuya's voice was deep. "I didn't want anything, didn't look forward to anything. It's remarkable how things have changed." He chuckled in his deep voice. "Because now I _want _you… Rukia." He was so close, their noses touched.

_"I have been wanting you for some time now."_

Rukia lifted her hands and pushed it slightly against his chest.

"Y-You already…" She trailed off as she blushed.

Byakuya chuckled again, and Rukia felt the warm air on her lips.

"What makes you think I only want sex, Rukia?" Her eyes widened as he continued. "I _hunger_ for…"

He moved even closer and Rukia could not move back.

"…_ the whole_…"

His voice was a bare whisper now, his lips mere centimeters away from her and his breath hot on her lips.

"…_ of you_."

Byakuya covered the last of the distance between them, softly capturing Rukia's lips in a kiss.

* * *

_Heaven._

That was how it felt.

The Incubus felt everything explode inside him, it was like fireworks. It was so remarkable, how a simple gesture like this, a gesture he had once performed with so many women affect him so much. How? How could she make him feel this way? Was it because her lips were the softest he had ever touched, was it because they were the sweetest he had ever tasted? Or was it because his heart chose this one human girl to yield to, and no one else?

Byakuya did not know, did not even waste time to care. All that mattered to him was Rukia, all that mattered was being with her. He pressed his lips harder against hers, pulling her small warm body against him, desperate to feel as much of her as he could. His tongue ran along the seams of her lips, seeking a much-wanted opening. He felt her lips part easily and he dove on the opportunity.

Byakuya groaned as he tasted Rukia's mouth. The citrus taste was still fresh and coupled with Rukia's own, it was _exquisite_. His heart was pounding so hard and fast and he had bend over her so much, he was almost entirely on top of her now as she lay underneath him. Byakuya moved his fingers through her soft hair, threading them as his tongue explored her mouth. He felt Rukia's hands move over his chest, coaxing him on…

* * *

Rukia moaned softly as Byakuya's tongue teased hers sensually. She couldn't remember how this had happened. One minute, she was losing herself in those grey eyes and then the next she was feeling his warm lips on hers, heating up her entire body at their touch.

He tasted of faint alcohol, and yet there was a bare sweetness to them. A guttural moan escaped his throat, and Rukia felt her body react to the sounds he was making. And when his tongue twisted around hers, she could not help the reciprocal moan that escaped from her mouth into his.

Rukia's hands clenched onto Byakuya's shirt and then she felt herself begin to pull him closer. There was no mistaking it this time. Her hands pulled him close and they were moving of their own accord, snaking across his shirt-clad chest.

_This was dangerous, this fire burning…_

* * *

Byakuya had memorized Rukia's body inch to inch ever since that night. Her breasts were small, but they were as hell pressing into his chest through the fabric of their clothes. The wild desire that erupted inside Byakuya at the contact was unmistakeable.

He moved his lips to the side of her face, before kissing lightly at her ear.

"You are driving me crazy, Rukia…"

Byakuya's lips moved down her neck, grazing as much of her feverish skin as possible along the way. "I could just… _eat _you."

He lifted her legs off the ground, and they instinctively wrapped around his own legs. Byakuya groaned at the contact and heaved her legs higher up to his waist. He moved forward and captured her lips once again in a fierce openmouthed kiss. Byakuya moved forward and grinded his hips against Rukia, and he heard her gasp softly into his mouth.

"_Move with me, Rukia_…" His deep voice was hoarse, the very same command he had made of her as they had danced.

Byakuya's right hand made its way down to Rukia's thigh as he lifted it higher up. He gave one thrust, his body rubbing against hers, mere cloth between them. This was getting difficult, it was getting harder to control himself and he knew he was already hard. His thrusts quickened and Rukia arched her back slightly as she moaned.

And then there it was… he could sense the delicious pounding of her life force, intensified by the sexual trigger. Byakuya parted her lips open with his, delving into her mouth with his tongue. He tasted the wonderful energy that was uniquely Rukia's, before starting to suction them slowly from their owner.

* * *

He was passionate,_ lustful_… almost animal-like. This was dangerous,_ he_ was dangerous… if something slipped, it felt like he could actually eat her. And yet, Rukia could sense the steady control with which Byakuya held himself, the simple want and desire…

_I will take care of you._

It took her breath away, _mesmerized_ her… and she could not help the pleasure which burned through her body as he moved against her. She felt something throbbing painfully hard in the lower region of her body, intensifying whenever Byakuya rubbed against her. Rukia could feel the warmth pooling inside of her, the dampness that was slowly developing in her panties. Her hands gripped Byakuya's shoulders hard as she felt her body involuntarily press into his, craving for more...

* * *

Byakuya grinded harder against Rukia, going faster. Their breaths were coming out fast as they moved. Byakuya ran his tongue over her neck, soothing the spots on Rukia's skin where he had already scraped his teeth against.

"_Tighten around me, Rukia_," he whispered fiercely into her ear. Rukia immediately felt her walls convulse at his words and her legs gripped him tight. Byakuya groaned.

"And we _release_..." He bucked his hips against hers and she screamed softly as she did.

Byakuya looked at her, faint wonder dancing in his grey eyes. Rukia had her hands around his neck, her expression dazed. They were both breathing hard. He smiled before his eyes moved to her puffed-up lips. Slowly, he bent forward again.

_DING._

Byakuya chuckled at the interruption. He was no longer surprised, didn't even care whose freaking mobile it was that interrupted them.

_I told you once before, Rukia. I can wait._

* * *

Byakuya easily drew back from her. He took a long look at Rukia, swiftly judging through her condition. Had he frightened her? Been too fast with her?

She looked beautiful. Her hair was a little messy from his fingers tangling through them just now, her cheeks were heated and her lips a pretty puffy pink. Her chest moved up and down in fast breaths as her wide eyes dazzled him in their violet perfection.

And she had responded better than he had ever imagined in his dreams. Her body, her lips, her moans, they only served to push his desire to greater limits. God, what wouldn't he give to-

A sudden squeak turned Byakuya's attention back to the petite girl still in his arms. Rukia had finally pulled herself from her daze to stare in shock at Byakuya, who still had one hand on her waist. She immediately moved to untangle herself from him. She let out another squeak when she realized his other hand had been holding under her thigh.

She was adorable.

Byakuya smiled slightly and released her.

_ You want me too, Rukia. And I think you have been wanting me for some time as well. _

Byakuya watched the flustered girl stutter something about the toilet before she stumbled clumsily from the room. His misty grey eyes followed her all the way through the VIP room door.

* * *

Rukia dashed through the throngs of young, energized people dancing the night away. The music was pounding loud and fast as ever, as she pushed between shoulder blades and swaying bodies. She had to get, she had to get…

She could still taste the alcohol, _his_ alcohol in her mouth.

_Oh my God… oh my God!_ They really had been making out!

"Water please!" Rukia gasped out as she reached the bar. The young bartender smiled, bemused, at her before reaching for something in the overhead cabinet.

Rukia perched on the stool and put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her galloping heart. As she touched her front, she realized that her clothes were slightly rumpled and one side of her blouse had slid (or been pulled) down to reveal her shoulder and her white bra strap. Blushing, Rukia hurriedly pulled her blouse up higher.

_I want you, Rukia. I have been wanting you for some time now…_

Rukia closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of Byakuya's deep, husky voice. She gripped the sides of her seat hard, trying not to think of his warm hands coasting over her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She tried not to think of his persistent lips on hers, and the exquisite taste as his tongue swept through her mouth…

"Miss?"

Rukia gasped and her eyes flew open. The bartender smirked at her, a Perrier in his hand. "Your water."

The Perrier was going to be expensive, Rukia knew it. But she needed water, she needed to stop and think, she needed to cool off.

"A-Arigatou." Rukia took up the green glass and took a few gulps from the carbonated water. She didn't like the taste, it was bitter… not like normal water. But it was good and cold, and it filled her heated insides easily.

Rukia took a few more swigs before putting the glass bottle down on the tabletop. The bartender continued smiling at her. Rukia breathed in and out for a bit.

Yes, she was okay. She was all cool now. She just needed to-

_Crap._

Rukia stared back at the bartender. In her haste, she had left her slingbag, which contained her purse, in the VIP room. She didn't have money to pay for the water.

"Er, I…"

Rukia's eyes widened as a pale hand slid a note across the long glass counter.

"Arigatou!" The bartender bowed, before going off to serve another customer. Rukia felt her heart begin to pound fast again, the cooling effects of the expensive water immediately diminshing.

"You left your bag in there."

Slowly, Rukia turned in her seat.

Byakuya towered over her, his hair falling perfectly over his misty grey eyes. As she watched him, he smiled easily at her. A long hand extended, offering her the worn-out slingbag.

"Rukia," he said simply, the few short syllables sending a thrill down her body. Rukia could not help herself as her eyes slid down to his lips as they moved.

"A-Arigatou." Rukia hurriedly took her bag. Byakuya looked at the half-empty bottle of Perrier.

"You know, dousing the fire only makes it die down temporarily before it flares up again."

His grey eyes pierced right through her, before moving down to her lips as his eyes turned just the tiniest shade darker under the flashing lights.

"The best way is to just let it _burn_."

* * *

Rukia clasped her hands awkwardly in her lap, resisting the urge to look over at Byakuya lest she caught his eyes. She felt all too conscious of his presence, all too conscious of his distance from her as he sat in the driver's seat. And not too long ago, they were engaging in some… pretty intense moments.

Rukia hurriedly squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath.

"Here we are."

Rukia yelped slightly as the car jerked to a stop, her eyes immediately flying open. She heard the deep chuckle.

"Looks like I did _traumatize_ you."

Rukia turned to look at Byakuya, who was smiling slightly at her.

"I-"

"I am sorry, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked at Byakuya, who was now using a serious tone of voice.

"I should have controlled myself. I only meant to tease a little." Byakuya spoke sincerely as he looked at her.

Rukia knew she should say something but she didn't know what to say. It wasn't his fault even though he had initiated it but she… she had also…

'_Enjoyed yourself, didn't you?_' The sly little voice spoke.

Rukia opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"It's just that you looked so beautiful…" Byakuya deliberated, as something passed through his eyes. "And I…"

Rukia's eyes widened but Byakuya stopped abruptly and smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

He moved slightly to face her. "I understand if you told Otousan about what happened, and I'm prepared to face the punishment."

Punishment? Rukia's mind was slowly getting fuzzled. What punishment? Who was going to get punished? She could only look into those warm grey eyes and nothing else was making sense.

"Get some rest, Rukia. You must be…" His grey eyes almost shone. "… _tired_."

"A-Ah." Rukia shook herself and nodded but Byakuya had already got out of the car. The next instant, she felt the door on her side open slowly and she clumsily got out of the car.

Byakuya walked her right up to the door. "I think Otousan is not home, is he?"

Rukia shook her head slightly. "He will be home late."

"Okay." Byakuya smiled. "I will talk to him soon. And I will see you around." Rukia watched as Byakuya lifted his arm.

His hand touched the side of her cheek just slightly, a little tentatively. "I'm a bit ashamed of myself now but… I'd be lying if I said I regretted it."

Rukia's eyes widened just slightly. Byakuya smiled.

"Good night, Rukia."

"G-Good night."

* * *

Rukia flicked the light on in her bedroom and trudged in slowly. She tossed her bag beside the table and flung herself onto the bed. She yawned widely.

Byakuya was right, she was feeling a lot more tired than usual. But she was alright then... she only became tired during the car ride home. It must have been the club, and all that loud noise. And yet she could still feel the touch of his warm hand on her skin, feel his soft lips...

'Stop it,' Rukia scolded herself. She wanted to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed, but her body refused to obey her. She was apparently a lot more tired than she had thought she would be. Rukia lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling as the thoughts floated through her mind.

_His protective hand around her as they walked together..._

_Telling her that he only wanted to dance with her..._

Rukia felt her eyelids grow heavy.

_Dancing so close to him with the music..._

_Getting into the VIP room..._

Rukia slowly closed her eyes. She would brush her teeth in fifteen minutes.

_The touch of his thumb as he stroked her lip..._

_The passionate kiss..._

Rukia sighed slowly as she lay on the bed. Ten more minutes, and she would head to the bathroom.

_His gentle hands, those warm lips..._

She felt like she was floating. Yes, five more minutes.

_Warm grey eyes…_

_I will take care of you…_

Rukia's mouth opened in a soft whisper right before she drifted off to sleep.

"_Byakuya…_"

* * *

A pair of piercing grey eyes watched as Rukia fell asleep without even turning off the lights. The Incubus watched the human girl, as he leaned against the rough tree bark. He was perched on the highest boughs of the enormous tree overlooking the Ukitake residence, overlooking her room window.

He had taken care not to suction too much of her energy that would make her pass out on the spot, but just enough for him to get an energy recharge, even though far from the optimal limit. He had not realized he could practice that much control over his energy and sexual demonic needs. But he could... and he did. So he was now a little bit satiated, and best of all... he had had the most memorable time at _Cirque_ nightclub of all his trips there in a thousand years.

Byakuya smiled as he reached up and touched his lips.

_I will take care of you... Rukia._

_

* * *

_**And there you have it, Chapter 15! One of the longest chapters I wrote so hope you like it a lot. There's a lot of nice *wink* things going on in this chapter, a lot of ByaRuki love time. :D**** And so ends their third date... and a steamy make-out session. :D Rukia finally acknowledges her attraction to him (I wrote out a lot of scenes here in place for that... the dressing-up, when another woman started dancing to Byakuya, the kiss, and of course, right before she dozed off... :D) And Byakuya, as usual, is the perfect Mister Perfect. XD There's also some time for Unohana-sensei here, the ever smart and analytical medical specialist (she was one of those who discovered Aizen's hypnosis technique so i thought it would be neat for her to also suspect Byakuya's bond with Rukia :D) And so the story goes on... :) I hope it's not moving at a too slow speed for you. :D**

**I used snippets of the song "Take You Down" by Chris Brown, which is interspersed throughout the early makeout session. XD It is a very sensual song and I thought the lyrics fitted their scene to a T. :) Also, I added in Byakuya's dream sequence for some naughty feel before then. (did any of you wonder if you were reading it right when you first read it? when Rukia was suddenly in Byakuya's bedroom? XD) Incubi have wet dreams too, you know... XD  
**

**I struggled a lot with this chapter at certain parts because it was so hard to write some of them! I don't know if certain parts will appear awkward to you (do tell me if so though) but I did like the end-result after i gave it one read-over. I hope you liked it as much as I did. :)  
**

**And I hope this was a good enough Christmas gift for all of you! Thank you all for the reviews once again (special shoutout to **Omili**, thanks!). Happy Christmas and enjoy the festivities! :D I don't know if I will be updating before New Year so happy New Year in advance!  
**

**I hope you will review this chapter for me and tell me what you think eg. comments/feedback. It helps motivate me to write and get more updates in! :D  
**


	16. Fathers and Dinners

**Hello there, it's been a little over a month that we met in an update. :) I have been really busy in RL, with so many stuff to get straightened out, so I pushed back the update for some time, and also because this update was very long to write out. :) I thank the readers for their warm reviews and PMs, they make me very happy and thank you for waiting out for Chapter 16.**

**First things first, have you all seen the Halloween episode of Bleach? SPOILERS AHEAD! They introduced Rukia as a Succubus and Byakuya indirectly as an Incubus! My heart leapt into my throat when I first saw that episode and I funnily thought that perhaps someone influential at the Bleach anime team has been reading 'Demons from My Past' somehow. XD And I thought I should copyright Incubus Byakuya as well. XD Just humoring myself. :D  
**

**Now recently, a few reviews have commented on the rather slow-moving plot of Demons, especially now where Byakuya is trying so hard to have Rukia over on his side. I have no other comment to make about this but this is the nature in which I'm writing the story, and the way I feel comfortable writing it in. Of course, there are more complications to come in future, but for now, I like the way things are going so far. I hope it is not too slow for you because I don't want to rush headlong into things. :)**

**I dedicate this chapter to **LuciL06**, thank you for the back-to-back reviews starting from the first chapter itself. I appreciate it very much, and thank you so much for reading! And because **Jellybeans** was dying, I had to resuscitate the jelly quickly back to life... with another update! XD Thank you for all the reviews for the past chapter, they were all beautiful to read! :)**

**I have more things to say, but they are placed in the ending Author's Note. So I hope you all enjoy this new update, and that it was worth the wait! :D I haven't proofread this carefully yet so do let me know if there are grammatical mistakes or mistakes of any sort. :) Hope you enjoy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or its characters. But I do proudly own the plot and setting. :)**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya sighed and looked at the Succubus opposite him. She was dressed in an expensive red cocktail dress, with her hair hanging down in luscious long curls. Being a Succubus, she was of course not bad-looking in the slightest, with full red lips, an oval face and fair skin Byakuya knew would be like satin to touch.

He stifled a yawn.

Any ordinary day when he was his old self, he would be onto this woman in five minutes flat. And then he would move on to another the very next day.

Only… it wasn't like that now.

Because he had _his_ own woman now. His own violet-eyed, raven-haired little beauty. That little mesmerizing treasure, who squeaked in panic whenever he got too close and who blushed adorably at the seductive words he loved using on her. And yet, she could easily turn into a fiery ball of fire if she wanted to, with the liveliness she carried within.

Byakuya felt a smile automatically curve his lips at the thought of Rukia.

"What is it?" The Succubus's voice was a womanly purr. Byakuya looked up to meet her amber eyes.

"Did I say something?" Byakuya asked as he picked up the iced glass on the granite table and downed the alcohol easily. As he poured some more wine into the glass, the Succubus leaned forward to take her own drink with a perfectly manicured hand.

"I don't know, you were suddenly smiling." The red lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth.

"Maybe a fond thought just passed through my head." Byakuya leaned back in his seat.

"Care to share?"

Byakuya suppressed the rush of annoyance. He was good at diplomatically evading conversation when he wanted to, but this Succubus apparently was a seasoned player herself. She kept trying to sneak in to potential conversational topics, trying to read him. It only served to annoy Byakuya more.

And he had already been annoyed from the start.

He had been annoyed when Unohana-sensei materialized at his office suite on Monday with a match-making proposition, just two days after his exhilarating date with Rukia at the nightclub. It turned out that Grandfather had not forgotten about the 2-year rest Byakuya had proposed some time back from finding a steady mate, and that his time had been up. Byakuya had tried to edge his way out with more work commitments but Unohana had put her foot down.

And so, in exchange for Unohana-sensei not disrupting Grandfather's holiday, Byakuya had had to attend a string of appointed "dates" with Succubi which were deemed suitable for the Kuchiki noble family, all set in the guest lounge of the Azaris hotel.

Today was Wednesday and he had already been through two "dates" in the week. Work had not exactly been kind either and Byakuya found the amount of paperwork and agreements overwhelming. Just this morning, Renji had brought in news that Byakuya was to represent Azaris in an international conference in Seattle in three weeks.

_Fuck this. Fuck everyone._

Byakuya was hard-pressed with labour all day, and his secretary Miko had to keep delivering cups of coffee to the young executive's suite. He had also not seen Rukia in days, whether face-to-face or implicitly by her room window. Byakuya missed her terribly and it was a new feeling the Incubus had to deal with, having never missed a woman before.

Byakuya shook himself as he focused on the Succubus who was sitting across from him. She was saying something.

"If you think this is a waste of your time, it is for me too."

Byakuya immediately saw his escape route, and wasted no time in pouncing on it.

"I do. And I'm glad we are finally agreeing on something."

He stood up elegantly and bowed before walking away from the table, leaving the aghast Succubus behind.

* * *

Byakuya looked up as he walked through the hallway, his shoes clicking smartly against the marble. He stopped walking, his face expressionless.

"_Unohana-sensei._"

The Succubus walked forward, dressed in a white office dress. "Is it me, or do all your appointments end this fast?"

"There is no need to waste time if there was no compatibility to start off with, Sensei."

"Was she not suitable to your taste?"

"I didn't think she was."

Unohana smiled kindly. "Maybe if you could give us certain preference parameters, we could narrow down the candidates. That way, we will be saving time and moody atmospheres."

"There won't be any need for that. Do let me know of the next appointment so I can fit it into my office schedule." Byakuya started to turn away.

Unohana's soft voice broke the silence. "Unless of course, Byakuya-san himself _already_ has a candidate in mind?"

Byakuya stopped, his back to Unohana. "You have no idea."

He walked off to his office suite, but not before hearing Unohana's soft reply. "That's what I am afraid of."

* * *

"_Arigatou_." Rukia accepted the sushi roll pack from the woman behind the counter, and headed past the line of still-waiting students. She walked to the little table near the back of the cafeteria, where the familiar faces were now sitting.

"Rukia!" Nel smiled and shifted across the bench to make space for her dorm mate. She poked Rukia at the waist playfully before looking back across the table at Orihime and Hiyori. "So when do we do this?"

"How about next week? That way, we won't panic if we can't find what it is we are looking for." Orihime smiled.

Rukia felt slightly confused as she unwrapped the sushi pack. _Next week? Panic? Looking for what?_

The boys were eating their lunch heartily, but Rukia could sense some nervousness between Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ishida, Chad and Shinji. What was this all about?

"Er, next week…?" Rukia asked.

Hiyori looked over at Rukia. "Oh, didn't you get one of the flyers they were passing out in front of the auditorium today? Your lab's right across from that place."

Rukia nodded. "I did, didn't read it though," She laughed, and started to rummage through her bag, looking for the bright yellow flyer she had gotten early this morning from a young girl.

"I'll talk you through it," Nel smiled. "There's going to be a gala night coming up in three weeks! It's going to be the biggest of the galas this year, because they have moved the venue to a hotel this time, probably to attract more students. And…" She shot a triumphant look at Hiyori, Tatsuki and Orihime. "… we will all be going!"

Shinji snorted.

"That sounds nice!" Rukia smiled. "So I guess it's safe to assume the trip next week you were talking about is something to do with... _shopping_?" She laughed as she took up a sushi.

Shinji groaned.

Nel nodded. "And you are coming, okay? There's no way you're talking your way out of the gala night!"

Rukia laughed as she took out her folder. "I don't really fancy events like this. You know I trip in heels, no matter how little they are."

"Ukitake-san, don't be like that!" Orihime grabbed hold of her hand. "We will all go, and have some fun!"

"Er, I…" Rukia hesitated as she looked up at her friends. Then she smiled. "Of course."

"Yay!" Hiyori high-fived Orihime. "So we are on for next week?"

Rukia nodded with the others.

"I can never understand you girls." Shinji smacked his forehead.

"Nobody told you to," Hiyori bared her teeth. "And you better start showing some enthusiasm or you won't be ending up with a date to the dance."

"Pfffttt…"

Grimmjow laughed as he polished off his sandwich. He poked Ichigo who was sitting next to him. "Hey, fancy a competition? Let's see who gets to ask a girl to the gala first."

"You are unbelievable." Ichigo shook his head.

Grimmjow gave him an evil smile. "Well, if I have a date for the gala night and you don't, I'm going to make sure you remember it till the thirteenth generation!"

"That is, if I'm not dead by then."

Rukia laughed and Ichigo looked up and winked at her. She smiled back. Rukia finally extracted the gala night flyer from her folder. She smoothed it out on the table and looked at it.

_Prepare for the most magical of nights ever under the mysterious shroud of moon and stars! Nagoya's Annual 10__th__ Gala Night. Intercontinental Ana Hotel._

Rukia looked through the details of the gala event. It sounded really good, the student committee had definitely pulled out all the stops to make it a very good event. She looked up at her friends who were chattering merrily away.

Looks like there was going to be a day she had to mark off on the calendar.

* * *

The late evening sunlight bathed the office suite in a warm orange glow. Byakuya stretched elegantly in his executive-styled chair, stifling yet another yawn. He glanced at the pile of papers on his office table. This was impossible. How did Grandfather make it through all this without blowing up the entire building? But then again, the same thought had always drifted by Byakuya's mind around this time of the year, when he had to handle the agreements and renewing of contracts.

He was just going to have to pull through yet another bloody year.

Byakuya pressed a button on his office phone, before speaking, "Miko, I'd like more coffee."

"Yes, Mister Kuchiki." The high-pitched voice was flirty.

Byakuya took up his fountain ballpoint and pulled a stack of papers toward him. As he did so, his grey eyes shifted slightly to his mobile phone on the table. Maybe he could take a five-minute rest and give her a call. He hadn't texted her at all for a few days, let alone speak to her. But if he started now, he wouldn't be able to concentrate later.

Byakuya amused himself for a bit as he imagined Rukia worrying about the lack of contact the past few days. His hand slowly reached for his mobile phone. But before the pale hand could touch the device, the mobile phone rang.

Byakuya picked up his mobile and stared at the screen. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the number on it.

* * *

Rukia kicked her legs up behind her as she lay on her bed, reading. The radio was turned on, a nice catchy tune playing in the room. It was nighttime and she was home today, having had work in the flower shop after campus. Orders were trickling in slowly though, but it meant more time spent with Otousan.

Today's dinner had been good. She had heard Otousan talking about his day in the office before she had shared her own day with him. And later, she curled up next to her father on the couch to watch television together. Before she went upstairs, Otousan had even proposed a grocery-shopping trip tomorrow after class.

It was really good.

Rukia smiled slightly as she turned a page in the book. Without taking her eyes off the novel she was reading, she reached out slightly to take her cup of orange juice on her bedside table.

When her fingers brushed glass, Rukia frowned slightly. Her drinking cup was ceramic, not glass. She turned to the bedside table and her eyes widened.

Rukia stared at the beautiful petals of the rose, already in full bloom.

_And when it finally blooms its beauty before your eyes, I want to be in your thoughts then…_

Rukia continued looking at the rose standing in the blown glass vase.

He hadn't called in days. No text message, nothing. Rukia would be lying if she said she wasn't worried, or wasn't a little sad. She had gotten used to the random messages, gotten used to hearing his deep voice over the phone at night when he called, gotten used to the warm shivers that ran down her spine when she heard him chuckle on the line. What was he doing right now? Was he very busy? Had he gotten caught up in something very important? Why hadn't he called? Or did he decide to… _stop_ calling?

Rukia felt that little sadness start to creep in again. She had so many questions, but no answers at all. Rukia stared at the deep red of the rose petals, lost in thought. Then she closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer as she lay on the bed.

_I hope you are okay, wherever you are. Healthy, happy, and safe. _

Rukia opened her eyes and stared at the mobile phone. Slowly, she picked it up and flipped it open. She started a new message and began keying in something.

**How was your day? **

Rukia stared at the message she had just typed. Shaking her head, she deleted the text and started again.

**How is everything going? You seem busy.**

Sighing in frustration, Rukia deleted the second message and flopped back on the bed, letting her phone go. She picked up her novel and tried to bully her mind into reading the novel before bedtime.

* * *

"Otousan, you are taking too much soap powder! We're not opening a laundry shop!" Rukia laughed as her father jokingly started pilling the trolley with more bags of soap powder.

It was early afternoon the next day and Rukia was spending more time with Otousan while grocery-shopping. They had gotten out of the house early when Rukia came home (it was a short day on campus). Cruising through light traffic, they had arrived at the supermart with relative ease.

Ukitake laughed at his daughter, before replacing the bags back on the shelf. "What else is there for the toiletries? Consult the royal list please."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rukia bowed low, smiling. She took out the hastily-scribbled shopping list. "Toothbrushes, check. Soap powder, check. Shampoo, check. Toilet paper, Otousan."

"Ah yes, the most important tool of human civilization." Ukitake nodded as Rukia giggled. "Let's go."

Soon, father and daughter moved on to the foods section. "_Cabbage, cabbage,_" Rukia muttered as she checked for fresh vegetables. She took up two cabbages and put them carefully into the trolley.

"Take two more, Rukia."

"Huh?" Rukia looked up in confusion at Otousan. "So many, Otousan?"

Ukitake smiled as he walked up next to Rukia. "We are shopping for a good dinner today. And we need more food, because a _guest_ is coming over."

Rukia's mouth had formed an O of surprise. "Oh?"

"I invited _Byakuya-san_ over for dinner tonight!" Ukitake beamed happily. "Surprise! What do you think?"

He laughed at his daughter's shell-shocked expression. "It's been a while since he's been over for some chit-chat with me, don't you think?" The white-haired father winked at his daughter.

_Byakuya-san?_

_Byakuya?_

Rukia's heart started pounding so fast at the mere mention of the name. Otousan had invited him over for dinner… tonight? Had he said yes? So he was coming over today?

Rukia felt so many feelings washing through her as she watched Otousan start to pick two more cabbages. She was suddenly so nervous, hopeful, happy, agitated, and worried. So she was going to see Byakuya today?

"O-Otousan?"

"Hmm?" Ukitake smiled as he placed the vegetables into the trolley.

"Er… when did you ask him over, Otousan?" Rukia pretended to be nonchalant.

"Just yesterday afternoon, Rukia."

Rukia looked at her father with wide eyes. "Yesterday?"

Ukitake smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. I thought it'd be nice to have him over since it's been long that we ate with him together. And…" The white-haired man smiled kindly at his daughter. "…you seem to be very distracted this few days. I thought this might help." Ukitake winked.

"N-No, I'm not," Rukia replied hastily. Father and daughter kept silent as they wheeled the trolley to the fresh meat department. "So… he said… yes?" Rukia could not help asking.

Ukitake turned to her with a cheeky smile and Rukia blushed slightly. "Yes he did, Rukia."

_He did?_ Rukia looked at her father. Byakuya agreed to come to dinner today? But then… why didn't he… call her if he could talk to Otousan? Rukia felt her heart weigh down a little more. Maybe he could not disrespect Otousan, and was forced to say yes. It was going to be awkward and stiff then. He wouldn't want to actually come to see her…

_Stop it, Rukia!_ Rukia shook herself. She looked at her father who was now ordering chicken from the man behind the counter.

All she could do was to manage this as best as she could.

* * *

"Otousan, you're supposed to wash the vegetables with water! Not me!" Rukia laughing, ducking as Ukitake tried to sprinkle some water on her.

It was a total mess in the kitchen. But a fun, fun mess.

Rukia and her father had gotten back a few hours ago, and while Otousan sat pondering the list of dishes for dinner, Rukia had set out all the raw food needed. When they had finally decided on a suitable set, Rukia set to work with the marinating of meat and soaking of greens. She had even decided to cook the beancurd soup once again.

The kitchen counter top was filled with bowls of raw meat, sauce and vegetables. Two huge pots were heating up on the stove and one of the two sinks held soaking Chinese cabbages. Rukia stood next to the sink, chopping onions on the chopping board. Even though Rukia had been worried about this, Otousan had quickly put her at ease, as he always did. In between the jokes and funny acts he was pulling, Rukia forgot about everything that was bothering her.

"Should we get some drinks?" Ukitake pondered as he took out eggs from the fridge.

"Anything will do, Otousan," Rukia smiled. "Do you want me to go get it?"

"No, you have your hands full here." Ukitake smiled as he cracked eggs into a bowl. "I will go later."

Rukia nodded and swept the chopped onions expertly onto a plate. She took up a ladle and went to check on the beancurd soup.

* * *

Byakuya straightened his coat and picked up his mobile phone. His heart was starting to pound fast, and he was already getting impatient despite his calm exterior. All day, he had forced himself to concentrate on work, with the reward being that he could see Rukia at the end of the day.

Byakuya was ever so surprised when Otousan had called him in the office, mere seconds after he had thought about Rukia. The kind old man had invited Byakuya to dinner the next day, and Byakuya was more than happy to accept. Otousan had even sneaked in a cheeky line, "_I think my daughter misses you_." Byakuya's heart had warmed in that instant, his gloomy mood immediately replaced by subtle happiness. He had continued work late until the sky turned dark before going back home for a well-deserved rest. Today, he had taken extra care in his appearance, wearing his best coat and tie to office.

Now, Byakuya pushed his chair closer to the desk and walked to the door. Before he reach it however, the door opened. Byakuya stopped in his stride.

"Abarai."

Renji looked surprised. "Byakuya, where are you going?"

"I have an appointment."

"Appointment? I thought you cancelled the matchmaking date today. Unohana-sensei wasn't exactly happy."

"I did. This one is a different appointment." Byakuya made to walk past Renji. "I will see you tomorrow in office."

"You aren't running off to meet some chick, are you?" Renji stepped slightly in front of him. "It's pretty strange, I don't know see you in Aiko's anymore and you do leave your office early but I can't get you on your phone at home."

Byakuya turned to look at Renji, expressionless. "I hope I have not earned another stalker."

"No, I'm just curious. And a little worried."

"There is no need to, Abarai. I know my own business, and I hope others do not make it theirs."

"But of course." Renji stepped aside and Byakuya swept past him.

* * *

"Which is the nearest mart to our house, Rukia?"

"Er, the one on the right, in front of the playground." Rukia replied as she turned the heat down on the soup. It was ready to go and just nice to simmer for an hour or so.

"I see." Ukitake smiled as he placed the plate of vegetables down on the dinner table. "Byakuya-san should be here in no time."

Rukia felt her heart beat a little faster. She moved to the chopping board next to the sink and took up several cloves of garlic. She began to chop them up. '_Stir-fry the chicken, and then the cabbages_,' Rukia mapped out the last of the dishes. _'Perfect_.' She finished chopping the garlic and swept them into an empty bowl. Then, she extracted some spring onions from the basket on the side and took up the knife again.

"Otousan, the chicken!" Rukia laughed. "You said you would take them out ten minutes ago!"

The fridge opened and she heard the sliding of the plastic bowl across the counter.

"_Here you go_."

The violet eyes widened as Rukia immediately recognized the deep voice. The voice she had not heard in days, when she actually wanted to. Rukia felt her heart pound even faster. Slowly, she turned around.

"Good evening, Rukia."

She had half-expected him to change, or look different somehow. But he was still the same. The coat was still black and expensive, the shirt inside neatly pressed. His hair was still long at the collars and strands of them falling over his left eye. The misty grey eyes were as beautiful as ever and equally entrancing, and he looked as handsome and perfect as ever.

"G-Good evening. I… er…" Rukia did not know what to do as Byakuya stepped to the kitchen counter. "W-Where is Otousan?"

"I met him at the door. He went to get some drinks and insisted I come in first."

Rukia nodded slightly and dropped her eyes. But Byakuya kept his eyes on her nevertheless, watching her silently. She turned away to the sink. "I… Go ahead and rest in the living room. I will be done in a while."

"How about I help you?" Rukia turned back to Byakuya in surprise. Byakuya shrugged out of his office coat and placed it on the kitchen stool, before unbuttoning the top button of his office shirt and taking off his tie. He began to roll up the sleeves of his white shirt. Rukia caught a glimpse of the sturdy muscles of his upper arm as he did, and felt the heat in her cheeks increase.

_ Cut it out, Rukia! Focus!_

Byakuya looked up and smiled at her, as his black hair fell over his beautiful grey eyes. "I'm all yours."

He looked very handsome, with his shirt open like that and the sleeves rolled up. _I'm all yours. _Rukia tore her eyes away from his and concentrated on cutting up the _shiitake_ mushrooms. "T-That's fine, you shouldn't help. You are our guest." She smiled slightly. "You should make yourself comfortable in the living room, Otousan will be back soon."

"I think Otousan went off to give us both some time together."

Rukia felt herself blush all over again at the bold statement. Byakuya stepped up behind her and Rukia felt her heart flutter slightly. What was wrong with her?

"Tell me what to do, Rukia," Byakuya spoke quietly into her ear, the warm air from his mouth sending tingles down Rukia's spine. She noticed that he had placed his right hand on the counter from behind, almost touching her waist.

"I-I… d-don't stand behind me," Rukia almost gasped out. She heard Byakuya chuckle and his hand disappeared as he dutifully moved into her view, on her left.

"Okay."

Rukia continued chopping the spring onion. "Y-You can wash the cabbage leaves. They have been soaking for a while now."

"Okay." Byakuya turned on the tap and stuck his hand under the jet of water as he picked up one green after another to rinse off. Rukia continued chopping the spring onions. Both of them worked in silence next to each other for a bit. As Rukia swept the onion away into a plate, she chanced a glance at Byakuya. He was smiling slightly, his grey eyes focused on the sink as he washed the vegetables, his arms moving with ease and speed. Rukia found the image almost surreal; Byakuya the handsome, rich executive heir to the international hotel enterprise, standing next to her washing greens for dinner.

She shook herself as she moved to the stove to start cooking.

* * *

Ukitake let himself through the front door with the house keys he had brought out with him. Holding the plastic bag containing beverages in one hand, he walked across the hallway to the kitchen. Ukitake smiled as he caught the scent of stir-fried chicken in black pepper sauce. He had always thought his little daughter would be a blessing to whoever man she would marry, as she had been to him.

_And that man might just be…_

Ukitake peeked into the kitchen door. He smiled as he caught sight of them. Rukia was cooking the chicken in the pan, with Byakuya standing next to her holding a sugar pot. Even from far, Ukitake could tell that his young daughter was jittery and nervous, so in contrast from all the times he had seen her cooking which she always accomplished with ease. She was twitchy because of the man standing next to her. But Ukitake could also easily tell that Rukia was nervous in a good way, that Byakuya's presence did not alarm her, but rather because she was all too conscious of him. And Byakuya… Ukitake watched the man who was now watching his daughter. His gaze was very intense (Ukitake had never seen anything like it), very strong… very _firm_. Ukitake liked it, liked the vibe he was getting about this man who was courting his daughter.

Rukia needed someone who loved her. And this Byakuya-san, might just be the one...

Ukitake stepped forward and cleared his throat just as Rukia scooped the sizzling chicken out onto the plate Byakuya was holding out. Both of them looked up. Rukia's face relaxed into a happy smile. "Otousan!"

"Drinks are here." Ukitake smiled. "Byakuya-san, I'm terribly sorry you had to get dirty in the kitchen. You must stay in the living room as a guest."

"No, Otousan." Byakuya bowed slightly. "I came in here by myself to help Rukia."

"Okay. How about you young ones take some minutes off then, while I finish up the cabbages?" Ukitake smiled at the vegetables sitting on the basket, rinsed dry. "It might be good for me to showcase my own culinary talent. Can't have my daughter stealing all the spotlight!"

Both Rukia and Byakuya smiled. Rukia put the plate down on the dining table, before turning to Ukitake. "No, it's fine, Otousan, I can-

"Rukia, how about showing Byakuya our house? He hasn't seen a lot of it, have you, Byakuya-san? Show him your room."

Rukia's eyes widened just as Byakuya replied. "No, I haven't really, no."

"Well then, that's settled. Off you go!" Ukitake ushered Rukia and Byakuya out of the kitchen as he took up the ladle. "I will give a shout when everything's set up." He smiled.

"Otousan, are you-

"Yes. Go go!"

* * *

"And so, er, this is the second floor of our house." Rukia gestured around awkwardly with her hand. After washing her hands, she had brought Byakuya through the gardens, the living room and the small lounge as per Otousan's instructions. She skipped Otousan's room (for privacy) and headed upstairs. "There's the storeroom here on this end… the study room, we don't use much of that anyway… and… er…" Rukia stopped in front of a door with a hanging sign of a rabbit outside a toadstool house. It was marked '_Rukia_'. "My room."

Byakuya smiled.

"Um…" Rukia looked up at him before turning the doorknob. "It's not really great…" She stepped into her bedroom. "It's a bit messy too." She laughed.

Byakuya followed her into the bedroom, his eyes easily sweeping across the entirety of the space. A wooden bookshelf stood against the wall on one side of the room, next to a table which held a radio and a CD shelf. On the opposite side, there was a neat study table and its chair, right next to Rukia's bed. The table was piled high with notes, a silver table lamp standing upright. Rukia's bed held light blue covers with coral patterns, matched with her pillowcase and bed sheets. Two rabbit plushies were sitting at the head of the bed, one looking rather worn compared to the other. Rukia's room was small but it gave Byakuya a very warm, sunny feeling.

"That's the rabbit toy Otousan gave me the first time when he knocked me down." Rukia went over to the old toy and picked it up, hugging it to her chest. She smiled slightly. "My room's a little messy, I don't look after myself all that much."

"I think it's very nice." Byakuya gave another glance around before his eyes stopped on something on the other side of Rukia's bed. Rukia followed his gaze and her eyes widened slightly. She looked at the fully-bloomed rose sitting in the glass vase.

"I see it has bloomed." Byakuya spoke in his deep voice. He waited for Rukia to look at him. "Did you think about me then?"

Byakuya watched the pretty pink tint Rukia's cheeks and he found the answer easily in those expressive violet eyes.

"_Arigatou_, Rukia," he spoke softly.

"A-Ah…" Rukia opened her mouth for a moment before closing it. She opened it again. "I… You…" Rukia cleared her throat slightly. "You… were busy?"

"Very. May I?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Rukia and gestured to her chair.

"Oh. O-Of course."

Byakuya sat down on her chair and Rukia settled down on her own bed.

"I was very busy with work the last week, it was getting pretty stressful. This is the time when we at the hotel receive many agreements and contracts and we try to figure out which one to renew and which businesses are better left without a follow-up," Byakuya smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't call or text you for a couple of days."

Rukia blushed, but she felt the warmth fill her heart. _So he was busy_. "N-No, t-that's fine."

"Were you worried? Upset?"

Rukia looked up, her eyes wide. Byakuya smiled at her.

"I… I thought you might have had other commitments."

"I see."

Rukia laughed softly. "I actually thought you were forced to come here, when you didn't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to come here? Especially when it meant seeing you?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. Byakuya held her eyes easily.

"You are frustrating me, Rukia," Byakuya spoke softly, his expression emotionless. "You are trying so hard to delude yourself that I have no feelings for you." His grey eyes pierced her thoroughly as he sat easily on her chair. "It's an insult, given how unbelievably strong my feelings are."

Rukia's eyes widened but not before Byakuya had spoken the next words in a whisper. "_I missed you, Rukia_."

"I-

"RUKIA! BYAKUYA-SAN!"

Rukia jumped slightly at her Otousan's voice. It was amazing how Otousan was healthy enough to shout like that. She looked back at Byakuya who was now smiling. "Let's go down to dinner."

* * *

"This is wonderful food." Byakuya smiled as he tucked into his bowl of rice politely with his chopsticks. The three of them were seated at the dinner table, Rukia next to Ukitake, and Byakuya opposite them. The dishes were steaming at the table, an array of meat, vegetables, gravy and soup.

Ukitake nodded. "This little chef here is second to none, as on any other day."

Rukia laughed. "I couldn't beat your cabbage dish, Otousan."

Ukitake laughed. "Experience with age, my dear."

They continued eating quietly in peaceful silence. Halfway through, Rukia scooped the soup into three bowls and deposited them in front of each occupant of the dinner table. This time, her hand did not tremble when she served Byakuya his soup and she returned his thank-you smile almost tentatively.

Ukitake swallowed a gulpful of food before looking up. "So what did you young people do just last weekend?"

Rukia' eyes widened? Last weekend? _Last weekend was… Cirque, and the VIP room…_

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up._  
_

Byakuya cleared his throat. "About that, Otousan…" He looked straight at Ukitake. "… I'm terribly sor-

"NO!"

Byakuya and Otousan looked up in surprise at Rukia's outburst. She looked at Byakuya before turning to Otousan. "I… I mean, nothing, Otousan. It's nothing. Just an ordinary outing."

Ukitake gave her a bemused smile. "I thought Byakuya was almost apologizing." He laughed slightly. "He didn't do something to you, did he?"

Byakuya watched as Rukia turned to him. "No. No, he didn't." The shades of grey met dark violet. "_He looks after me fine_."

Ukitake smiled. "I see."

Rukia blushed and turned back to her bowl, putting more food into her mouth.

"So Byakuya, how's work these days? I heard that you have been pretty busy."

* * *

Rukia walked to the sink, the stack of dirty plates in her hand. She placed the dishes down in the sink and turned on the water, before taking up the soapy sponge. As Rukia washed the plates clean, she could hear snippets of conversation between Byakuya and Otousan. Both men had continued talking over dinner heartily, right after Rukia had prevented Byakuya from apologizing for the Cirque incident. He probably wanted to apologize for… kissing her and, Rukia blushed when she thought back on it, _making out_ in the club. She did not know why she had stopped him from doing so, but she didn't want Otousan to think the worst of him, to think that he was a pervert.

Because he wasn't.

Rukia had meant what she had said. She knew he looked out for her… at all times.

Rukia heard Otousan laugh at something Byakuya said, as she rinsed the dishes with clean water. Byakuya was so charismatic, he had won over Otousan easily the first time, and he was doing so all over again with this dinner.

After wiping the dishes dry and stacking them up on the rack, Rukia wiped her hands and headed out to the hall. She stopped at the hallway and looked into the living room. Byakuya and Ukitake were sitting next to each other on the couch as they watched the television, and talking about the latest statistics on football matches. Rukia felt a smile slowly curve her lips as she watched Byakuya and Otousan laugh together at something the TV anchorman was saying.

She went off quietly to cut them a plate of mangos for dessert.

* * *

"Take some air off! Go on now!"

Rukia almost laughed as Otousan waved them off at the doorstep. _First, the house guide trip? And now, a nighttime walk to cool off? _Otousan was being too obvious, to say the least. Rukia made a mental note to tease him when she got back.

"Er…" She turned to look at Byakuya as Otousan disappeared behind the door. They were standing out on the pavement in the night air.

"Let's go." Byakuya smiled. They started off down the street, walking slowly.

"Sorry about Otousan. I think he's been in very great spirits lately, and hence more hyperactive." Rukia laughed.

"I like him very much. He's a lot of fun."

Rukia smiled. "I hope he stays this way for always."

Byakuya nodded before looking up at the street. "So, where do we go?"

"Oh, maybe just a walk to the playground, it's a few blocks from here. Then maybe we can head back after that. Otousan will be satisfied." Rukia smiled.

"Okay."

Rukia looked down at her sneakers as they walked. "So, very busy time for you?" She chanced a look up.

"Yes. I'm working through half the workload now, and I have several conferences to go to. One of them will be to Seattle, and it's coming up soon."

"Seattle? Wow!"

Byakuya smiled at her. "Have you been there?"

"No. But I think it would be a very nice place."

"I can bring you there if you want."

Rukia laughed. "That's okay." She smiled slightly as they walked. "I find it surreal, you know. I mean, you go to all these big conferences, you own all these hotels…" Rukia looked down slightly, an almost wistful smile on her lips. "It's hard to believe when you stood in the kitchen and washed the vegetables." Rukia laughed. "Thank you."

Byakuya looked at Rukia. "There is no need to thank me. I did them because I wanted to… because I _loved_ to."

They reached the playground and it was empty. The air was still and slightly breezy as Rukia walked past the two see-saws to the pair of chain swings on one side of the playground. She kicked the sand slightly with her sneakered feet before settling onto one swing. Byakuya sat on the other, looking at her.

For a minute, both of them stared out across the lonely playground as the moonlight bathed the landscape. Then, the soft voice broke the silence. "I don't know anything about you, Byakuya."

Byakuya turned to Rukia with his misty grey eyes. This time, Rukia did not blush, nor look away. Her look was one of tentative shyness and yet firm boldness. To Byakuya, she had never looked any more sweeter as she sat on the swing and looked right at him like that.

"I mean…" Rukia continued and laughed slightly. "I know it might be a one-sided thing. I might be curious to know but you might have no intentions of divulging. I just think sometimes…" She looked up again. "You can really surprise me. I know nothing substantial about you… and I _want_ to know."

Byakuya looked at her silently. And as she watched him, a soft smile curved the corners of his lips. "I see."

"I…" Rukia shook her head slightly. "It doesn't matter, I was just-

"What would you like to know about me?"

Rukia looked up. Byakuya was looking right at her. Without waiting for her to answer, he spoke. "Yes, I'm a very powerful and influential figure. I mostly spend time working in my office though, surrounded by my assistants." He looked out over the playground, his expression calm and unperturbed. "My closest two are one male and a female and they fight with each other so often that I find them annoying. But both of them are my most trusted confidantes, Abarai and Matsumoto."

Byakuya looked over at Rukia but she was listening earnestly. "I control a whole legion under my wing, sometimes the responsibility does get a bit much. My parents died when I was a baby, as I have told you before. Grandfather is the closest blood relative I have and he cares a lot for me. He is very strict though, but he does so for the code and conduct of our big family, as I am doing now."

Rukia nodded, her mouth slightly open.

"I don't have any particular close friends, save the small group in which Abarai and Matsumoto spend their time with. I'm a pretty wary person myself." Byakuya smiled and Rukia smiled slightly in surprise.

"I prefer spending time to myself, and I don't like to go out much. But my job requires me to do so, so I make sure I'm well-equipped in experience where it is concerned."

Rukia nodded again, her eyes wide. "I see. Then… what do you do when you're not working?"

Byakuya smiled, his grey eyes misty. "I do a lot of things. When I'm not…" Byakuya deliberated. "… _eating_, I'm practicing combat skills."

"Combat?" Rukia's voice was slightly awed. "As in, fighting?"

Byakuya chuckled. "Fighting." He nodded. "I fight too, just like you, Rukia." He smiled slightly at her.

"That's why you could beat those guys down so easily in the alley." Rukia laughed slightly. "I should have been there to see it."

"You will get scared." Byakuya leaned his head against the swing chain, his eyes fixed on Rukia.

"I don't get scared easily." Rukia puffed her chest out, before laughing again.

Byakuya chuckled slightly. "I know."

Rukia tapped a finger to her chin. "But you are very job-oriented."

Byakuya chuckled and his deep voice was almost sexy. "I think so too. Life became too much of a horrible routine, even I was aware of that." Then he cocked his head to one side as he looked at Rukia. "I've told you many times before… but meeting _you_ changed that."

Rukia felt her face grow warm. Byakuya just smiled easily at her. "And I like taking night walks like these, especially in the privacy of the gardens of my apartment suite. I like nature and their sceneries a lot, it helps me relax and think things over." Byakuya looked out over the quiet playground. "And I like spicy food."

"You do?" Rukia perked up. "If that's the case, I know where to go for food next time! And maybe we should do nighttime walks more often then."

Byakuya looked over at her as she blushed horribly at her outburst. _Next time? More nighttime walks? Rukia, you moron!_

Byakuya smiled. "I can't wait." His gaze never wavered from Rukia. "And I like doing this, sitting here with you at night. Of course, we can do a lot of things at night, but I like to talk too."

Rukia blushed as Byakuya turned his head up at the night sky and closed his eyes. Shifting slightly on her swing, Rukia turned and watched his perfect profile as his head turned up to the skies. Then she smiled and turned to watch the silver moon against the beautiful velvety black sky.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's it."

"Ah."

Byakuya and Rukia were standing outside the house and in front of Byakuya's Porsche. They had finally walked back to the house when Byakuya pointed out that the night air was getting too cold, despite having draped his office coat over Rukia to keep her warm. Rukia had opened her mouth to protest, before realizing that Byakuya was only in his office shirt, having given his coat to her and therefore, must be freezing. What either of them didn't know was that both actually wanted to stay in the park a little longer but chose not to voice out the proposition, believing that the other was getting too cold by the minute.

Now Rukia handed over the expensive black coat to Byakuya, thanking him.

Byakuya accepted his apparel and smiled."Thank you for the dinner, Rukia. And please thank Otousan for me once again, he was very kind to invite me over. I had a very good time."

"Okay. I think he had a very good time too. People don't drop by often." Rukia smiled.

"I will certainly make a point of dropping by more often then, if you would like it." Byakuya kept his eyes on Rukia, noting immediately the lovely blush that tinged her cheeks. He smiled. "Let's do something fun this weekend, Rukia."

Rukia looked up in surprise.

"I don't have any ideas right now, but I'll think of something. I will try to get Otousan's permission tomorrow." Byakuya smiled and started to turn to his car. "Good night, Rukia."

"Y-You don't have to…"

Byakuya turned back at Rukia's voice. Her face was slightly red but she was looking at him. She cleared her throat, albeit adorably.

"I mean, you don't have to ask for Otousan's permission every single time. I can go out whenever I want to, I just need to let him know myself." Rukia looked down slightly, before looking up. A small smile curved her lips. "You know, Saturday is the last day of the Marine Week in the local theme park. I have been wanting to go there, but never found the time or… company to do so." Her blush intensified. "I don't know if you are interested but maybe-

"Saturday it is."

Rukia looked up in surprise. Byakuya was smiling softly at her. "I would like to go to the park with you, Rukia."

"A-Ah." Slowly, Rukia smiled back, her cheeks pink. "Okay. I guess… I will see you then."

She watched as Byakuya bowed and with a final smile, moved to his car. She watched as the roar of the powerful engine started up, watched as the luxurious car zoomed off down the quiet street.

Rukia put her hand to her warm cheeks, and tried to calm her beating heart. Then she ran back inside the house happily, a smile on her lips.

_ Saturday it is. _

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it, Chapter 16! :D I hope it was a sweet chapter, I had the idea for this a few weeks ago... for the storyline to involve Byakuya into Rukia's family more so they can grow closer and closer. :) I thought it was rather nice when I wrote it out, hope you like it. :)**

**So Byakuya is now having to attend matchmaking dates, which he can't bear all that much, when he is much more interested in spending time with his little Rukia. XD I gave Ukitake a bit more spotlight in this chapter, playing the intelligent father... and also the one to pave the way for Byakuya and Rukia to be closer to each other. :) Rukia is still a little uncertain, especially when Byakuya is the all famous bachelor of the moment in town, but she's definitely opening up to him... and now they have set the place for their next date! I have plans for that date (it was supposed to be in this chapter but I thought the events then would seem pretty sudden so I wrote out this dinnertime chapter in the middle). I have still to put the plot bunnies into writing so I hope you'd wait for Chapter 17!**

**Also recently, there was an anonymous reviewer going on a couple of ByaRuki fanfics to post up a review that the pair is incest and that the author is disgusting/pathetic/what have you. I was one of these authors. I actually wrote a reply back in my head but then the moment of anger passed because I was too busy with other stuff and then right now after so long, I don't feel the need anymore to write a reply. So **pfffffffffft, **first I hope you get your technicalities and terms right regarding the ByaRuki pairing. Second I hope you can find time to do more useful things in your life than try to disturb writers who are sharing what they like to share. Third, maybe that time could be used to better your writing ability, maybe then it would reduce your bitterness and the need to prove your meager existence by making anonymous reviews of idiotic bashing. Fourth, if you wanted to learn how to write, you could have just asked me nicely. Good luck.**

**I hope the authors who got similar reviews (if they are reading this) would not get affected by the so-called 'reviewer', and to continue the ByaRuki love spirit in their works. :)**

**And I think that's it for now. i really hope you liked the new update (it's pretty long with a lot of content so it might appear jumpy at points). I hope you can review this chapter for me, and tell me what you think of it... comments, feedback for improvements, etc. Would really appreciate it, and it help bolsters my motivation to write some more of Demons!**

**~evenstar lady~  
**


	17. You, Me and the Marine Park

**Hey there, it's evenstar lady again with Chapter 17! :D I've gotten busier in RL and this time, the assignments and presentations are a killer. I was supposed to use Friday night to do my THREE assignment papers but I decided I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I didn't get out a Demons update this weekend and it's been almost a month. I apologize for the long absence and thank you for waiting for me. :)**

**I thank you all for the reviews for Chapter 16. I read all of the reviews and I really appreciate them. It was lovely that you all loved the Ukitake role in matchmaking Byakuya and Rukia and then inviting the former over for dinner. Thank you all so much! :D And as a little gesture, I dedicate this chapter to **Suisho**. :)  
**

**Now this is the longest chapter to date that I have wrote, it's already about 12k words, without the AN. I hope you enjoy it, there's A LOT going on... and some progress ByaRuki-wise. It might be a tad of a 'recycle' material from one of my earlier works (so it gets a bit boring at the start) but I've made sure there are pretty new stuff in here as well (the middle part and then the end). I really hope you'd like it.**

**And here is Chapter 17. :)**

* * *

"Do you really, really have to go home this weekend?"

Rukia smiled as she straightened the books on her study table. It was the typical Friday evening and she was getting ready to go home to Otousan. "You never had any problems with me leaving before, Miss Nel. Hmmm, wonder what's the problem this time?" Rukia chuckled and turned around to face her roommate, who was spread out on the small couch in her bedroom.

"Nothing…" Nel rested her chin on her fingertips, staring with wide turquoise eyes at her dark-haired roommate. "I guess I was just hoping for some pillow talk." Her eyes widened when Rukia went over to her and sat down on the floor. "What-

"_Spill_." Rukia smiled.

Nel smiled back gratefully. "No, really, you should go home now. It's not like I have a terminal disease or something that important."

Both of them laughed. Then Rukia turned serious. "No really, Nel. I want to hear it."

"Well, I… it's about Grimmjow."

"_Grimmjow?_" Rukia raised her eyebrows, before a knowing smiled curved her lips. "Think I know where this is going to be headed."

"I, well, I've been thinking a lot about him." Nel looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be interested in the wallpaper pattern. "And you know, this upcoming gala night… I don't know if anything's going to come up of it, if we should use it to make anything happen. I mean, he hasn't asked me out as his partner and I don't know if I should be bold enough to ask him out if he doesn't. I don't know if we actually… have something here."

Rukia smiled at Nel. "You sound like you have a lot bottled up."

Nel smiled slightly. "You know, it's frustrating. You don't know if he likes you or not."

Rukia bent forward and patted Nel's hand. "Let's see how next week goes, if he makes any move then. You might just be worrying for nothing! Or… how about I go drop a hint on him?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to feel guilty and ask me out based on that. I want to know his true feelings."

"I see." Rukia sat back on her heels. "Well then, we will just wait. Don't worry too much. If he doesn't ask you out, I will kick his ass for you the next time I see him."

Nel laughed. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Rukia gave her a hug and rose up from the floor. As she picked up her bag, Nel smiled. "I hope you can experience the same feeling soon. It's wonderful, Rukia."

Rukia stopped at the door. "I know."

* * *

Byakuya picked up the glass of orange juice and took a simple drink from it. He was at his dining table, eating a typical Western breakfast of ham, sausages, baked beans, egg and juice. Byakuya had risen at an impossibly early time of 5 a.m. and dressed in a pale grey shirt with black pants. He had checked himself in the mirror before he went downstairs, and he knew he was looking good. Scratch that, he was looking _way_ more than good.

Byakuya knew of the seductive charms and natural physical perfection that came with the blood of an Incubus. After all, it was on that basis that they could feed properly, by seducing women into submission. It was often talked about amongst the demon community that Byakuya possessed the best of skills in this area of expertise (and everywhere else for that matter). He knew he was handsome, he knew what he wanted, and he knew all the ways he could go about to get them.

Over the decades, Byakuya stopped bothering on his looks, getting tired of the routine primping up and also knowing that he looked really good without effort anyway. He went about to office without so much as a fret over his outfit choice, went to the clubs without deciding on anything fancy and sometimes even wore sweatpants and a plain shirt to Madam Aiko's.

He got all the women regardless.

But this time was different.

This time, he dressed to _impress_. He wanted so badly to impress her, to make her heart beat really fast when she saw him.

_Rukia._

Byakuya felt a naughty smile curve his lips at the thought. He took a bite of the Frankfurter sausage, the meat suddenly becoming so delicious. Everything became so much better whenever she was around, whenever he thought about her.

He looked down at his outfit for a bit, and his demon-perfect pride gave him a thumbs-up. His shirt was pale grey with darker buttons, and it ran down to his waist, marking his perfect physique to prominence. The colour matched the grey of his eyes, and the black expensive pants finished the look off nicely. Byakuya had mulled over on the presence of a tie but finally decided to go for a more casual look, leaving the top two buttons of his shirt undone, exposing a teasing glimpse of his chest and a fine silver chain at the neck.

Finishing up his food, Byakuya placed the crockery into the dishwasher and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger. It was really early but he wanted them to start early, so he could spend as much time as he could with her. A lazy smile once again grazed the handsome features of the demon, as he picked up the car keys and let himself out the door.

_ And so the Devil comes…_

_

* * *

_

"Byakuya-san!"

Byakuya bowed low and smiled. "I'm really sorry, Otousan. I think I might be a little too early."

Ukitake laughed. "It_ is _early, Byakuya-san, but Rukia told me beforehand that you were coming over. Come in please, I'm afraid the lazyhead is still sleeping."

Byakuya smiled. "Is she?"

"I will go wake her up." Ukitake smiled. He paused at the stairs before turning back to Byakuya. "Would you like to come along? Rukia might kill me for exposing her in her weakest time of the day, but I personally think she's an adorable sight when she sleeps."

Byakuya chuckled. Waking Rukia up from her sleep in the morning was definitely one on his list of goals in his long life, but he wasn't going to tell Otousan that. "I'd love to."

Both men stepped up to the landing of the second floor and Ukitake rapped on Rukia's door. "Rukia, wake up. Byakuya-san is already here."

No sound.

"Rukia." Ukitake knocked again on her door. He turned around and gave Byakuya an apologetic smile. "She sleeps through an earthquake."

Byakuya smiled as Ukitake turned around to face the door again, speaking louder. "I'm coming in, Rukia so you better wake up if you don't want Byakuya-san to see you messy."

No sound.

Ukitake shook his head and opened Rukia's bedroom door. Byakuya looked into the room and felt himself smile as he caught sight of the small figure curled up in bed.

"As I said…" Ukitake laughed and walked over to Rukia, Byakuya following behind him. "Rukia, wake up." He shook his young daughter slightly and she mumbled something into the comforter.

Just then, a whistling sound filled the house and Ukitake looked up. "My coffee! Would you like a cup, Byakuya-san?"

"I'd love to, thank you. Shall I go and get it?"

"No, that's fine." Ukitake was already walking past Byakuya. "I leave you the impossible job of dragging Rukia out today!" He turned back and winked slightly. "I will expect both of you young people down for breakfast in ten minutes. No hanky-panky please."

Byakuya bowed as Ukitake went downstairs. Then he turned back to Rukia.

_No hanky-panky?_

If only the old man knew.

But Otousan was right, Rukia looked absolutely heavenly in bed like this. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and fell about her face, the rest splayed out on the pillow. But they looked beautiful, black and glossy and very soft. She was turned over to his side and he watched her breathe in and out slowly, her small hands curled up near her face. She was also smiling slightly, and her mouth was open a little. Byakuya hoped she was dreaming about him. And hopefully in a hot steamy setting, preferably involving lots of groping and panting.

Byakuya chuckled softly and bent towards her. She smelled so nice in bed too. Her scent was natural, like subtle baby powder and freshly-laundered sheets. Byakuya took a deep breath, taking her in. The fragrance invaded his body easily, warming places in his body he didn't even knew were there.

Byakuya bent over the sleeping Rukia and spoke into her ear. "Don't sleep anymore, Rukia_…_"

"Hmmm… Mmm…" Rukia groggily mumbled into her pillow.

"If you are not getting out of bed, I'm getting _in_." In spite of himself, Byakuya heard his voice grow husky. He never could control his passionate impulses around her.

"Hmmm… Mmm… Bya…"

Byakuya felt a wave of happy satisfaction as he heard her voice. _'So she recognizes my voice, even when sleeping…'_

Byakuya moved a little closer, until his lips almost touched her earlobe. "Rukia…" He murmured into her ear, noting the little shiver that unconsciously ran through her body as he did so. Rukia stirred slightly and her eyes opened, as she blinked a few times. Then she stared up at Byakuya with wide eyes.

Byakuya gave her the sexiest smile he was capable of.

The next thing he heard was a piercing scream before something came down hard against his cheek.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Byakuya chuckled. "I didn't know you could scream like that."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat. She watched the beautiful morning sunlight bathe the city in a fresh glow, as lamppost after lamppost flashed past. She tried to quell the embarrassment growing in herself. It had been an hour after she had finished breakfast with Otousan and Byakuya. It had been an hour and a half since she had opened her eyes to see Byakuya hovering over her in her bedroom. An hour and a half since she had opened her mouth to scream and reflexively slapped him across his cheek.

She was lucky he had not stormed out at all. Rukia was even glad to go through the lecture her Otousan had given her about treating guests with respect, and a man who had turned up early to take her out when she was still sleeping.

She was so embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry." Rukia stared down at her worn jeans.

She heard Byakuya chuckle again. "If you keep saying sorry, I'm getting the Cellophane tape out from the compartment box. I would of course prefer using my own mouth to keep you quiet but as much as I multi-task, I don't think I can drive and kiss at the same time." He turned to see a blush developing on Rukia's cheek. "It's alright, Rukia." He turned back to the road, smiling as he did so.

"I love learning something new about you everyday."

* * *

Rukia grinned as she watched the crowd walking about near the entrance to the park. "It's just ahead!" She could not help exclaiming happily, even though Byakuya, who was walking right next to her, could definitely see the huge blue banners and flags marking the entrance into the theme park. Images of dolphins, whales and sea lions marked the current attraction of the theme park and being the last day of the Marine Week, the crowd had turned out in full force.

"I see, Rukia."

Rukia could barely contain her excitement, she turned and beamed happily at Byakuya. They joined the crowd and slowly made their way through the enormous park area.

_"Oh wow…"_

"God, he's _so_ handsome…"

Rukia looked around awkwardly as they walked on. Every woman who passed them gave Byakuya appreciative looks, some even took on dreamy gazes. Even those who were hanging on the arms of their boyfriends had a hard time pretending they hadn't noticed Byakuya.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya. He was looking right at her. And as she watched, Byakuya's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"What is it… Rukia?" He spoke the line slow, taking care to linger on the syllables of her name.

Rukia blushed and shook her head.

"How about we play some games first, before heading to the marine arena?" Byakuya proposed.

Rukia smiled and nodded. "The shows don't start until almost afternoon anyway."

"That's agreed then." Before Rukia could react, Byakuya reached out and easily took her hand in his. He walked along to the game booths, holding her hand. Rukia felt her cheeks warm up but she did not pull away.

* * *

"A roulette for fun play, my dears! Gamble the money for the jackpot!"

"I didn't know you could _gamble_ in a theme park," Rukia chuckled. She stared at the red-and-black wheel where the numbers 1 to 36 were carved in white.

Byakuya smiled and he let go off her hand at the counter to pay for the appropriate tokens. "I will take the number 12." He nodded to the proprietor, a middle-aged man.

As Byakuya and Rukia waited for other customers to place their bets, Byakuya turned to Rukia.

"Gamble your heart to me, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened at the unexpected statement . Byakuya smiled easily at her.

"I'm playing for keeps this time." His grey eyes held hers. "I'm putting out my heart, and the whole world with it. And the only thing I want to win is… _that_." He smiled at the spot on Rukia's chest, the spot right where her heart was beating.

"I…"

Byakuya turned back to the roulette as all the bets were set. The proprietor spun the wheel before spinning a white ball in the opposite direction of the wheel. The ball jumped along the numbers and began to slow with each passing second. Rukia bent forward eagerly in spite of herself.

The ball did a final jump before slowly moving forward and landing onto the number 12.

"Free tokens, my man!" The proprietor smiled at Byakuya and took out a bag to extract the gifted tokens. "You are a lucky one!"

Byakuya smiled and took Rukia's hand once again. "_I know_."

* * *

"How can you be so lucky?" Rukia asked curiously as she walked beside Byakuya.

"I don't think that's a very good question, Rukia."

Rukia laughed. "I mean… it's not… possible." She looked up at him and scrunched her nose.

"If there is something I don't like to be, it is being possible, Rukia."

Rukia chuckled.

"So, would you gamble your heart to me?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. Byakuya smiled at her. He had not let go off her hand, even as they left the roulette booth.

"I…"

Rukia looked away, her cheeks slightly pink. Her eyes lit up as they fell on something in the distance.

"I will go get us some cotton candy!" Rukia smiled happily and dashed off before Byakuya could say anything.

* * *

"_Hello_."

Byakuya blinked once, and focused on the pretty, long-haired girl who was standing right in front of him. As he waited for Rukia, Byakuya had gotten lost in his thoughts as he stared out over the crowd. He was thinking about Rukia, as always. Now, he stared at the stranger girl who had stepped right in front of him. She had glossy black tresses that hung down to her waist and an oval face. A curvy body line accompanied these features, making her a rather tasteful sight. Only, it was not to his taste.

The girl smiled brightly. "I noticed you watching the crowd." Her teeth was all set in a straight line. "Are you lost or something?"

Byakuya gave her a polite smile. "Actually, I am waiting for someone."

"Oh, that makes the two of us." The girl smiled again and her eyelids lowered over her brown eyes. Her lashes were long. "My name is Saori, what's yours?"

Byakuya shifted a little on his left foot. Had Rukia finished her purchases? What was taking her so long? "Byakuya."

"Byakuya-san, that's a very nice name you have."

Byakuya bit down his impatience. Why did he attract women at every single scenario, at any moment? "Thank you."

Saori smiled again. God, this man was so sexy. He was really handsome, was he a model? She hadn't lied, she was waiting for her girlfriends but now she hoped they had gotten stuck in a traffic jam or something. Otherwise, they would jump him on the spot. She hoped that person he was waiting for was a guy friend, and not a girl.

"So, enjoying yourself today? Have you been to the shows on the Marine-themed line-up?"

Byakuya bit back a cold retort. "I will be heading over to the arena soon to see what they have to offer."

"Fancy that! I was about to go there too! How about we-

Byakuya suppressed his irritation and turned behind to check for any sign of Rukia. What he saw made his grey eyes light up subtly. Rukia was standing a way off, holding two sticks of pink cotton candy, wrapped in plastic. Why was she standing there, and not coming to him? Her violet eyes widened as they locked eyes.

Before Byakuya could even call out to her, Rukia turned her back and hurried away into the crowd.

* * *

_That girl was really beautiful._

Rukia tried to smile as she walked along the throngs of people milling near the food stalls. Byakuya really was a woman magnet, he attracted female specimens everywhere he went. Rukia couldn't blame him though, he had movie-star looks and top male charms.

She should have walked off earlier.

Byakuya had seen her, hadn't he? If she had walked off earlier, at least he did not have to know that she had seen them both together. Then he would feel a little less guilty about not spending his time with her.

_No, that was fine._ Rukia tried to smile as she tore off a piece of pink cotton candy to put into her mouth. She shouldn't really stand in the way of his social life. But as Rukia looked at the second cotton candy still unwrapped, she felt her heart sink a little. But that was fine too, she could eat two cotton candies.

But that girl was really beautiful. She was curvy and had such long luscious hair. Was she an old acquaintance who had bumped into Byakuya as he stood there? Or was she just a new interest?

Rukia had seen Byakuya smiling and chatting happily to the long-haired newcomer. And Rukia could not bring herself to walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

_That girl was really beautiful._

Rukia took in a deep breath and started to make her way down to the arena. She would watch a good water show, preferably one with sea lions, and then maybe give him a call after a few hours. That is, if he was not busy with-

Rukia gasped as she felt an iron grip tighten on her wrist. She turned around swiftly, coming face-to-face with Byakuya who was now looking at her with very cold eyes.

"Why did you leave me there?" His tone was icy.

"I…"

Byakuya waited for her answer, his eyes piercing and almost emitting silent fury.

"I… She…" Rukia looked up with wide eyes. "Well, I saw you talking to that girl earlier. I just… didn't want to disturb the both of you. And both of you seemed rather absorbed, and I… I mean, she is really beautiful…" Rukia tried to laugh but her voice was slightly hoarse. "I... I was just in the way."

Rukia almost yelped when she felt Byakuya' grip tightened painfully on her hand. "Tell me, Rukia. Do I have to be interested in every single woman who's interested in me? Because I won't even have time to breathe then, considering how many of them are out there."

Rukia's eyes widened. Ordinarily, she would be pissed off with his arrogant statement. But at the moment, his eyes were intense and he seemed really affected. "Which is why you… should go on with her. She really seems to like you." Rukia looked away. "You don't have to hang around with me-

"Then I should probably give you a try as well. Since you like me, maybe even more than she does."

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya's grey eyes pierced through her. "Why would I go off with another woman, when I have the one I want by my side?"

Rukia shook her head. She had preferred to avoid this. Quickly, she turned away. "We should be going, it's-"

Byakuya did not allow that. He pulled her hand back so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Why do you like to push me away to other women? Do you not know that I have feelings for you?"

It was so frustrating. He had sat through boring hours with potential mating candidates for a week already, feeling nothing but resentment and irritation. He had coped with the feeling of longing and simple want, just to see her everyday. And right now, the girl he actually wanted to spend time with was happy enough to leave him with another. Byakuya was angry, confused, and upset. Was this what it felt like to be in love?

"What makes you think things are platonic between us? Have I not told you enough? Or maybe I have not touched you enough?"

"I…" Rukia tried to pry her hand away from his but like many times before, his hold was steel. "… let go off me…"

"I won't let go until we clear this up, Rukia."

Rukia struggled against Byakuya but he pulled her even closer.

"Because I'm not worth it!" Rukia cried out angrily. She felt something bitter start to tickle her throat but she swallowed it down. "I don't understand. I-I don't match you. You should find a woman who can make you happy, a beautiful woman, maybe even one who can match you in height." She tilted her head up higher to emphasize her words. "You can get a good woman easily anywhere you want! A-And she would be an heiress, an elegant woman who socializes as easily as you do at rich party events and who holds herself classy at restaurants!"

Rukia had not talked about her flaws, but she was choking on them now. "Who's to say you can't find whatever it is you found that night… with a-another woman? It might just be a flash, a passing thing. And then, this thing will just dissolve into nothingness!"

Byakuya stared at her silently. Rukia had gone too far out, she had broken all the beautiful things around her. It wouldn't hurt to break even more, and made sure he never wanted to see her again. "Today was a mistake. All the dates were a mistake, we shouldn't even be trying. I… I'm not a part of your world. We really should… stay away from each other."

* * *

"I… I'm not a part of your world. We really should… stay away from each other."

_ I really should stay away from you, should I, Rukia?_

"And why are you so afraid then?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the deep voice.

"Why are you so afraid that we might not be?" Byakuya spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving her face. His hand remained gripping her arm. "You should be happy, happy to be by my side, be driven everywhere in a Porsche, and given so many gifts. I know a lot of girls would. Unless that is against those principles you have been upholding in your life?" Byakuya finally released Rukia. "Or unless… you are afraid because you have already fallen in love with me? And you are afraid you will get hurt in the end, so you want to quickly step back before your love for me deepens?" Byakuya fixed Rukia with his misty grey gaze. "Am I right, Rukia?"

Rukia turned away, not answering his question. "Let's go. It's already late." She didn't bother pointing out that the sun was shining brightly just above their heads.

She walked a few steps before realizing Byakuya had not moved. She turned around.

Byakuya stood his ground, his face emotionless. "Do you love me, Rukia? Tell me now."

Rukia met his unperturbed expression with firm defiance. "If you are not moving, I am." She started to turn away.

"If you insist on doing this, I'm going to throw myself into the shark tank."

Rukia stopped for a second, before walking on and leaving Byakuya behind her.

* * *

_Steady, steady._

Rukia was trying so hard not to tremble. How could a beautiful day out turn into something so mixed-up like this? But she knew this was going to come sooner or later. They couldn't keep deluding themselves, she couldn't keep hoping for something she did not even know what she was hoping for.

A steady relationship with Kuchiki Byakuya?

A love bond with the young millionaire?

It was laughable, this daydream. It was painful, because she had finally come to want the dream to be a reality. She wanted to be with Byakuya. Rukia didn't know how, or why. Maybe it was because he was a very charming and handsome man, he could win over any woman and she was no exception. Maybe it was because they had been through many different scenarios together, and she began to appreciate his personality day by day. Maybe it was because her heart had already moved, right from the first night he touched her.

But it had to end.

She matched nothing of his, belonged nowhere in his everyday activities. It was best for him that he found someone he could relate to, and love the lucky woman.

Rukia felt her insides twist horribly at the thought but she kept moving. What was he doing now? Was he still standing there, staring at her? Had he gone off, finally rebuffed at all the rude and terrible things she said to him?

Rukia had to know.

Slowly, the pair of white sneakers stopped. Rukia took a deep breath and turned around.

Byakuya was nowhere in sight.

Rukia felt the little sadness fill her heart again. She was pathetic, a hypocrite. After everything she had said, her heart couldn't help hoping that he would still stand there, waiting for her.

_ No, it was good like this._

Rukia nodded, biting back the bitterness. She should head home and maybe get an early start on dinner. That would take things off her mind, and to figure out how to tell Otousan that Byakuya wasn't going to come around anymore.

Rukia turned back and started on her way again.

_If you insist on doing this, I'm going to throw myself into the shark tank._

Her head shot up instantly, as the words resounded in her head. Suddenly, her heart was pounding so fast… in fear, in anxiety.

_If you insist on doing this, I'm going to throw myself into the shark tank._

_ No, no, he couldn't have… _

Rukia turned back again to the spot she had last seen Byakuya. She had not heard him walk away, did not even know which direction he had gone off to. She was suddenly very scared.

Rukia dashed to a nearby ticket booth. "Excuse me, I need to know how I can get to the Shark Exhibition Show as fast as possible!"

* * *

The roar of the crowd inside resounded as Rukia dashed along the parameter of the gates outside the circular, roofed arena.

Atlantis Arena.

Fear clutched at her heart, and she had to force her rubbery legs on. He couldn't have been serious? Would he throw himself into the shark tank?

Rukia bit back the regret welling up inside her. It was all her fault again. But she knew she had to say all those words to him, she had to get them out. She had to make him understand, make him know that there were so many better possibilities out there for him.

Why did he stay around her? Rukia couldn't read him, didn't know what his true feelings or motives were. Why was he so stubborn? Was he stupid or something? These uncertainties kept her awake on nights pondering the reasons, made her wonder what this was all about. Finally, she had worked up the courage to confront them.

And it led to _this_.

Would he be that stupid? Rukia didn't know if trained sharks would tear into a stray human in their tank but sharks were still sharks. They were born predators. Did Byakuya have any open wounds on his hand or body? Rukia remembered watching a documentary before, and in it they mentioned that sharks were drawn to the scent of blood in water, thus drawing them to prey.

She hurriedly blocked the horrid thoughts from her mind._ Faster, faster! _She urged her legs on as she approached the main barrier gate to the arena, where a rather fat guard stood. He gave her a suspicious stare as she arrived at the gate.

"I need to get in, please!" Rukia shouted at the guard, panting hard. "My friend is in there… and he's going to throw himself into the shark tank without warning!"

The guard just glared at her angrily.

"Get a ticket, young lady! This trick has been done one too many times already."

"You don't understand! He's in danger! Please let me pass!"

"No ticket, no entry. Just doing my job, alright?"

"Please! He's really going to… oh fine." Rukia retreated a step, her back slumped in defeat. The guard watched her before relaxing his stance in satisfaction. And in that precious second, Rukia _acted_. She swiftly moved forward and kneed the guard hard in the groin, and knew she was successful when she heard the man's painful shout.

"I really didn't mean to do that! I will pay for the ticket later, I promise!" Rukia shouted as she darted past the guard, who was limping backwards and clutching his inguinal region in agony.

* * *

Rukia took the stairs to the arena two steps at a time, her heart pounding. She had just breached the rules of the theme park and was going to be in trouble, but she was so worried.

Four steps. Six. Rukia was breathing so hard.

'_That stupid, conceited man! Couldn't he be rational sometimes and think about others?_'

Eight steps. Ten.

_ 'Couldn't he stop to think about others before doing all these flashy stunts?'_

Twelve steps. Fourteen.

_ 'Please, please… let him be okay.'_

Sixteen steps. Eighteen.

_ 'Please, Byakuya... be safe.'_

Rukia burst onto the top step and dashed into the arena. She watched the vast expanse of the arena spread out in front of her. It would have been impressive, had she not been so afraid and worried. She was at the top step and here, the steps ran downwards past lines and lines of seats which were filled with anticipating audience members. The blue dome-shaped roof hung above the enormous circular tank pool at the front of the arena. From her position, Rukia could see the flashes of dark grey that appeared in the blue surface of the water, of the creatures circling beneath at the endless depths of the tank.

She almost choked on the fear. Rukia hurriedly dashed down the steps. At the bottom, she almost tripped but caught herself in time and dashed up to the safety barrier that set the stage away from the public. The five male trainers stared at her in puzzlement. Rukia did not waste any time, and she expertly jumped over the safety barrier. The expression of curiosity on the trainers' faces turned into absolute shock but Rukia ignored them.

"BYAKUYA!" She opened her mouth to shout the loudest she could. "Byakuya!"

Her sharp eyes caught a swift movement at the corner of the stage. As she watched, a figure dashed out from behind the walls of the stage. Rukia only caught a flash of grey as that figure dropped into the tank, and into the dangerous depths of the shark territory.

The figure had been wearing grey.

Rukia did not stop to think. Byakuya was in the shark tank, his life was in danger! She did the only one thing that made sense, to make sure that he was alright and safe.

Rukia took a deep breath and ran forward, before diving head-first into the unknown dangers of the now foamy waters.

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard her voice, calling his name. Rukia! She came, she came to find him. His face curved into a happy smile. It was amazing how much he could smile everyday, how he could do so just because of her.

He started to step out from his position at the side of the tank when he noticed one of the shark trainers jump into the pool to begin the routine show.

Then everything else happened in a flash.

Byakuya heard shouts at the stage and then another splash sounded at the surface of the tank. The audience gasped and then he could hear faint screams. And as Byakuya looked out over the tank as he stepped out, his mind registered the horrible reality.

Rukia was in the shark tank.

* * *

Rukia twisted in the water, her eyes open to catch sight of Byakuya underwater. It was very difficult to see, white foam bubbled around her as the treacherous water gurgled. Her heart was gripped by fear, her legs kicking beneath her, which she knew would be miles above the tank floor. Something could be swimming right beneath her for all she knew, headed straight with deadly jaws to her legs... _Stop it, focus! _Rukia ignored the fear and took a stroke forward, trying to find Byakuya. Where was he? Had he gotten out of the tank somehow? Maybe they had pulled him to safety. Or had he... been dragged even lower underwater by a shark? Rukia shook her head, refusing to consider that possibility. No, he was strong, he would be safe.

_Byakuya, where are you?_

She turned this way and that, frantically trying to catch a glimpse of him. His grey shirt, his familiar face, whatever. Rukia choked back a sob underwater. She was very afraid here in this deep foreign pool with deadly sharks swimming around, but she was more afraid for his safety.

_I take it back. If you would be safe, I take it all back._

The desperate plea in her fast-beating heart was made, and she took another brave stroke forward.

_I want you to be okay. Please be okay. Please don't… leave me._

Rukia suddenly caught a flash of grey and her heart soared. But then she saw what it really was and she stopped mid-stroke, her heart seizing in fear. It was the swish of a shark fin, just a few meters away from her! Rukia started to back-paddle away from the animal but she couldn't see it properly. Was it headed towards her? Was it just a passing shark? Was it-

What happened next took her by shock. Rukia felt a tremendous force hit her in her back and she felt herself zoom forwards in the water. Her first thought was that the shark had gotten her, though she felt no pain. As the water gurgled treacherously around her, she felt another huge force hit her at the legs and she broke the surface of the water, partially shooting out of it. She opened her mouth to gasp but before she could fall back into the pool, three pairs of arms gripped her hands tight. The three shark trainers pulled her to safety onto the slippery tiled floor of the stage.

* * *

Rukia coughed, spluttering slightly. She had been a little too long underwater and taken in a bit of the pool contents as well. But-

"Byakuya! Byakuya! Please, you don't understand!" Rukia shouted and tried to crawl back to the edge of the pool but one trainer held her back. "He's in there, I can't…" Rukia choked back another sob. "It's all my fault, please let me…"

"Lady, relax! We are getting him out of there! Do not worry!"

"No, you don't understand! I…" Rukia could not help it. Tears started to form in her eyes. "H-He's in there, and I…"

A shout drew their attention to the side of the pool. Rukia turned around to see a figure erupt from the surface of the water and three other trainers lunge for that figure. Rukia recognized that figure. The long hair hung in wet strands, the silver chain at the neck, the wet grey shirt.

Byakuya coughed slightly as they helped him onto the stage floor, and yet another trainer popped up from underwater.

* * *

"Mummy, did you see it?"

"See what?"

"I saw black smoke, very black smoke!"

"Smoke! Where?" The mother looked at her six-year-old daughter in alarm. A worse thing to happen right now would be a fire.

"In the water! Just now!"

"What are you talking about, my dear?" Thirty-four year old Fujima Ayako held her daughter close. When she had purchased the tickets for the shark show, nothing in the world had prepared her for the drama that developed right before her very eyes. A young girl had seemingly tripped into the tank full of sharks and before the trainers could react, a young man had dashed in after her. The audience had shouted and screamed. Almost all of them stood up, holding their breaths as one. What had just happened? The girl had stayed underwater for almost ten minutes before an enormous wave had swirled around in the center of the tank. Everyone thought a terrible tragedy had happened in the pool, that the shark had attacked the girl. But then she popped up from the surface and the trainers had gotten a hold on her, pulling her to safety. Another trainer descended into the water to rescue the male who was still in there and in five minutes, they had pulled him out. Now Ayako stared back at her daughter.

"There's no such thing as black smoke in the water, my dear!"

"I saw it, I saw it!"

Ayako just shook her head and hugged her daughter close. Everything was okay.

* * *

_ Rukia was underwater._

_ Byakuya dove in easily, his body slicing through the blue water without even as much as a splash. He opened his eyes and they shone the glimmery silver of the Incubi. He turned left and right, his sharp eyes quickly taking in the tank. It was circular and the nearest shark was a few meters downward._

_ Immediately, he sensed her. Rukia's human energy was pounding frantically. She was very afraid but she had not gotten out of the water. Byakuya took a swift stroke in her direction and she immediately came into focus. Rukia's face was frightened but she had a determined expression on her face as she turned this way and that. But she could not see through the thick foam of the water as his demonic eyes could... and she was frantic, lost. _

_ Byakuya sensed the shark as well. _

_ It had taken an arc upwards, almost level with Rukia. Byakuya didn't know if it was just a coincidence or that the shark did indeed mean harm. _

_ All he knew was that Rukia wasn't as safe as he would like her to be. That would be easily remedied. Byakuya closed his eyes, concentrating for a bit. Then his silver eyes shot open, and the black smoke-like fog shot out through the water around him and Rukia. _

_ Byakuya had unleashed his demonic energy underwater. He watched as the shark twisted slightly before swiftly swimming away from the black fog and Rukia, making its way deeper to the pool floor. The demonic energy was traditionally used to paralyze animals, but Byakuya had sent out an amount just enough to scare the shark away. Only animals and pure humans would be able to see the dark energy so it would be fine. In short, only children, as pure as they are, would be able to do so. And the parents would never believe them at any mention anyway._

_ Then Byakuya moved forward to complete his final move. He heard the distant splash in the water as a trainer joined them in the pool. It was of little use, Rukia was already safe. Byakuya felt a smile coming on his face again as he lifted his hand. He hit Rukia in the back and watched her stiffened in terror as the force sent her shooting towards the edge of the pool wall. Byakuya swam easily behind her, his speed easily matching hers and he lifted his hand once and hit her from below, sending her up to the waiting arms of the rescuers._

_Byakuya smiled again as he allowed himself to sink lower into the pool, waiting to be "rescued"._

_

* * *

_

Rukia half-slipped, half-ran to Byakuya's side as the trainer helped him onto the stage. He coughed again.

"Byakuya… you…!" She desperately looked him over for any signs of injury. He looked up at her for a bit, before trying to stand up. Rukia hurriedly reached forward and put her arms to assist him.

"Stay down! What the hell do you think you are do-

Her eyes widened. Byakuya's arms had reached toward her, before holding her firmly. Then he bent towards her.

"_You are worth it, Rukia. That is for me, not you, to decide._"

Then in front of the already astounded crowd, Byakuya pulled Rukia close and kissed her on the lips. They were both soaked to their skins but he didn't care. He tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips harder against hers.

Rukia felt the tears start to brim again in her eyes, of the happiness that Byakuya was safe and so close to her, of the warmth of his strong arms. Her eyes slid close and she pulled him to her in turn, returning the kiss.

The entire crowd of audience broke into applause, as they once again jumped to their feet. The trainers looked around awkwardly at each other and they stepped back slightly from the couple, who had both effectively stolen the show for today.

* * *

Rukia towelled her hair dry with the fluffy white towel, before chancing another look at the man beside her. Byakuya was rubbing his own head with another white towel, and was not turned toward her.

The guards had ushered both Byakuya and Rukia out of the pool grounds, with deafening cheers and applause following their exit. Rukia never got over her embarrassment, her cheeks still felt warm even to this moment. They had kissed… in front of hundreds of onlookers! The guards had taken them back to the staff locker area, and surprisingly were treating them like royalty. Rukia was so sure she was going to land a law breaching suit in court, but even the guard she kneed in the groin kept checking on her every five minutes to make sure she was okay.

It was all too strange.

Rukia chanced yet another look at Byakuya.

_That is for me, not you, to decide._

Rukia felt her throat start to tickle again. Why? Why did he treat her so good like this, treat her like she was the only woman on Earth?

Rukia quelled down her feelings and put her towel away, she was already dry. Feeling awkward, she approached Byakuya once again. He turned around when he heard her footsteps.

"Done?" Rukia smiled uncertainly.

"Okay." Byakuya smiled and put down the towel. "Let's go."

Rukia shook her head as she looked at him.

"No?" Byakuya raised his eyebrows at her.

Rukia gestured at him. "You are not properly dried yet." She gestured at his hair, which was hanging in semi-damp strands around his face. Rukia thought he rather looked like a male swimsuit model.

Byakuya chuckled slightly and picked up the towel once again. He rubbed through his hair once again and then looked at Rukia for approval. She shook her head again.

'_No matter what, guys are still guys. They can never clean themselves dry enough,_' Rukia thought with a silent laugh. Without thinking, she stepped closer to Byakuya. She took the towel from Byakuya's hands, reached up and started to dry his hair for him.

* * *

Byakuya stayed silent and looked at her. After a few seconds of towelling, Rukia looked up and noticed his gaze. She hurriedly averted her eyes and continued drying his hair, blushing as she did so. After yet more seconds, she looked at him again.

He was still looking at her.

But this time, Rukia was ready. She grinned mischievously at him, before covering his face with the towel.

* * *

She was… _beautiful._

There was not even one perfect word for the little angel in front of him, the angel with wide violet eyes as she dried his hair for him. Her eyes focused on his hair and her hands worked the towel easily through his scalp, not too soft to defeat the purpose of drying but none too rigorous to cause him pain.

He could not take his eyes off her.

For once, he hoped his hair was a lot more longer than it already was so she could stand like this, so close to him and continue with this affectionate gesture for a longer time.

She had caught him looking at her, and avoided his gaze one too many times already. If she thought he was ever going to be embarrassed caught looking at her, she was sorely mistaken. He was going to look, and keep looking as much as he could.

When their eyes met once more, he caught the teasing grin that curled her lips. Byakuya barely had time to digest the surprising gesture… before fluffy white fabric covered his sight.

* * *

Rukia laughed slightly as she brought the towel down over Byakuya's face. She ducked his right arm which came up to catch her, and another laugh escaped her as she playfully tried to keep the towel over his eyes. But Byakuya was very fast. As she dodged his right hand again, his left one came up abruptly to hook around her waist, pulling her towards him. Rukia gasped and lost her hold on the towel. It slid off Byakuya's face and Rukia found herself looking at those intense grey orbs again, and at the handsome man who was now holding her in his arms.

She felt her cheeks redden as Byakuya smiled softly at her. He did not let her go.

"_Arigatou_, Rukia."

"A-Ahh." Rukia looked down, not meeting his eyes. Why had she been so childish?

When someone cleared his throat at the door, both Byakuya and Rukia looked up. A male guard of the park was smiling evilly at them from the door. As Byakuya let her go, Rukia quickly took a step back. The guard smiled even more.

"No, no, don't bother me. It's just…" He smiled and walked up to Byakuya, and handed him two yellow cards. "We at Iko Theme Park would like to offer you two gold entrance passes for today, as compensation for the ordeal that you, kind Sir and Lady had to endure. I, on behalf of the park, offer both of you my most sincere apologies, and I do hope you accept these tokens ."

Rukia almost blanched.

_Compensation? Ordeal?_

The park administration thought they themselves were to blame?

But Byakuya had already moved forward to take the passes. "Thank you," he spoke in his deep, solemn voice.

* * *

"It's surprising we didn't get sued!" Rukia exclaimed when they were well out of earshot of the guards, and of the staff area.

Byakuya smiled at her. "You think so?"

"Definitely!" Rukia nodded emphatically. "I mean…. we got off scot-free! And with passes to all free rides today!"

Byakuya smiled. "It's business, Rukia."

Rukia looked up in surprise. "Business?"

Byakuya nodded as he walked on. Rukia walked by his side, her expression curious. "After that little show we put on in the shark tank arena, especially to the delight of the audience…" He turned to smile again at Rukia as she blushed. "… if the park were to take action against us, it would put them in a bad light against the public, don't you think? It is not that they are rolling out the red carpet to us because they really are sorry, but because it polishes their good image."

Rukia's mouth had formed an O.

Byakuya smiled as he walked on. "It's all business, Rukia."

"You really are a businessman."

Byakuya chuckled. "I guess. Business is based a lot on strategy, like those used in ancient warring times. Actually, that one principle is similar to one which stresses on limiting the cost of conflict and turning it into something advantageous instead, and that principle comes from the Art of War-

"… Chapter Two, Waging War, I know."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. He turned to Rukia and she smiled sheepishly. "I do read strategies sometimes."

Byakuya smiled. "I see."

Rukia chuckled before she turned to the left. "So which ride do you want to go on first?

* * *

"You were worried about me." Rukia looked up and Byakuya was smiling at her. They had just finished four rides, two on the roller coaster. Rukia had purchased an ice lolly and was licking it as they walked.

"No." Rukia turned back down and resumed licking her lolly.

"No?"

"No. If you died, it would have been on my conscience. I just didn't want to spend months mulling over someone who was bent on throwing away his life easily in the first place."

Byakuya chuckled. "I don't die easily, Rukia."

Rukia snorted sarcastically and Byakuya's smile got even wider. "And I'm grateful for that, because I don't want to die. Not when I have finally found a reason to live… after so bloody long."

Rukia looked up, her violet eyes wide. Byakuya was still smiling easily.

"Though I know you went to certain lengths to get into the arena for me. I even heard of a spectacular fight with the entrance guard, and that he might be infertile at this very moment. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Rukia blushed, before shaking her head. "It wasn't for you," she muttered.

Byakuya chuckled again, before he changed the subject. "Can I have some of that?" He gestured at the ice lolly in her hand.

Rukia looked up at him in surprise. She had bought the lime-flavoured lolly from a passing cart just now but Byakuya had declined her offer for one, saying he did not really like cold things. Now he wanted to try it?

"S-Sure." She held out the ice lolly to him but Byakuya did not take it. Instead, he bent his tall frame down and bit into the lolly as Rukia held onto the stick. Her eyes widened but she waited for him to step back. Byakuya didn't, though. He chomped further into the lolly before making a loud sucking noise and the entire yellow block of ice was suctioned into his mouth, leaving only the stick that Rukia was holding on.

"Y-You! My lolly!" Rukia spluttered angrily, staring at what was, or rather was not, left of it.

Then she heard Byakuya laugh. Rukia had never heard Byakuya laugh so loud like that. His voice was deep and the laughter was a pleasant baritone, and hearing it made Rukia's body warm up. She recovered when he laughed again, and aimed a swat at his shoulder. Byakuya dodged her hit, his grey eyes twinkling at her. Rukia was surprised, but pleasantly so. Byakuya seemed almost playful and so much younger and livelier like this.

Byakuya caught her right hand at her second attempt and lowered it down easily to her side. His hand stayed on hers for a second longer, and his thumb stroked the side of her hand slightly. Rukia felt electricity run down her skin at his touch, and she blushed slightly.

"I will get you another one later, but I had to eat this one up." Byakuya's grey eyes were misty. "Because I was getting sexually excited by the minute, watching you lick that lolly."

Rukia felt her cheeks instantly heat up. "C-Can you not say all these perverted stuff?" She marched on ahead so Byakuya couldn't look at her red face.

"I don't like to lie to you." The tall man stayed in step with her. "Should I tell you that I'm apathetic towards you? That anything you do does not affect me in every single way? They would all be lies."

"Pervert…"

* * *

"And... here you go."

Rukia's eyes lit up as Byakuya offered her the gigantic rabbit plush toy.

"R-Really?"

Byakuya nodded, and the light in his grey eyes danced merrily again. Rukia could not take her eyes off them.

"_Arigatou_!" She beamed as she hugged the gigantic rabbit close to her.

Byakuya and Rukia had gotten on all the rides and went to the sea lion show and the dolphin arena. They went to the underground aquarium to look at the exotic fishes and then watched the killer whale showcase. But as Rukia put it, a trip to the theme park would not be complete without the traditional playing of games. They had then made their way into the game booths in the theme park.

Here, Byakuya proved himself as exceptional as he ever was. Darts, ball games, shooting aims, he won every single one. Rukia was already carrying a bag stuffed with prize toys and food, before Byakuya decided to win the rabbit soft toy for her, after noticing her starry-eyed gaze focused on it.

Rukia giggled again as she nuzzled her face into the fur, Byakuya watching her with his misty grey eyes.

* * *

Rukia looked out over the booths and her eyes lit up. She hurried into the crowd yet another time and Byakuya had to smile. As usual, his demonic speed and precision allowed him to keep up with her without so much as banging shoulders with anyone. Byakuya sometimes wondered with amusement if a human boyfriend could ever match up to Rukia.

He stopped behind Rukia as she did. His sharp grey eyes quickly took in the multi-coloured booth which was plastered with stickers of stars and moons, and of multiple photographs of unknown people.

Rukia smiled at the photo booth and turned to Byakuya. "I don't know if you are used to doing this." She gave him an uncertain smile. "I don't usually do this myself but my friends have me do it with them on outings."

"Actually, I haven't done them before, surprisingly."

"Oh." Rukia faltered slightly but she remained bright. "That's fine, we can do other stuff-

"But I want to take a picture with you."

Rukia looked up with wide eyes at Byakuya. Without another word, she felt Byakuya tug on her hand as he stepped into the small booth, pulling her with him. A soft smile curled her lips out of his sight.

_I… would like that too._

_

* * *

_

Rukia smiled happily as she chomped on the Texas hot dog, the huge rabbit plushie sitting next to her. She gazed happily across the park, before turning her sight on the person sitting opposite her. Byakuya was busy looking through something at his lap, and did not notice that she was looking at him.

Both of them were sitting at one of the park tables, under the shady umbrellas. After the photo booth, they immersed themselves in several more games and brief shows before Rukia called for lunch. Both of them had gotten the standard fast food meal, a hot dog, a Coke and some hot potato wedges. Two additional plastic cups of sundaes finished their picnic-like atmosphere.

"Eat up." Rukia polished off her hot dog and moved onto the hot wedges. "They are good when they are hot."

Byakuya looked up. "In a bit." He continued fiddling with the thing in his lap and Rukia started to look over curiously as he lifted it up.

"Here." Byakuya smiled. "Half of the photo booth pictures for you, I will take the other half." He slid the sticker-like images across the table.

Rukia smiled and hurriedly wiped her hand on a tissue paper, before reaching for them. She beamed as she lifted the stickers to her eyes. "They look good!" Byakuya had given her free reins to choose the pattern backgrounds before they had taken the pictures at the booth. Now, sunbursts and little rabbit faces lined the corners of the photo, where Byakuya and her own face smiled easily up at Rukia. Their heads were rather close together, Rukia did not realize Byakuya had been so close to her in the booth.

It was _lovely_, the photo was lovely like that.

"_Arigatou_." She looked up and smiled. Byakuya was tucking his end of the sticker strips into his shirt pocket. His hair fell over his eyes slightly as he looked down, his eyes focused. Rukia thought Byakuya looked really good like that. She hurriedly looked away when he looked up.

"Okay, I will start eating now."

Rukia nodded and took up her precious photo booth stickers. As she reached into her slingbag to keep the photos away, she felt her hand brush a paper-like texture. Rukia peered into her bag to see what it was and her violet eyes widened.

_Nagoya Gala Night._

Rukia looked at the gala night flyer sitting in her bag, and then she looked up at Byakuya. He was looking out over the booths and stalls with mild interest. Rukia touched the flyer and started to lift it out of her bag.

"Byakuya?"

"Hmm?" Byakuya looked across the table at Rukia.

"Er… how's work?" Rukia smiled uncertainly.

"It's good, very busy as always. We still need to get a lot of contracts out. I'm working through it." Byakuya smiled at her.

"Oh. Seems like it's going to be a very busy month for you then."

Byakuya nodded, his eyes focued on her.

"When will the workload cease? Next week? Or maybe next month? So... you would be free... in a few weeks?" Rukia felt her heart started to beat a little faster.

"I feel like I'm being cross-examined." Byakuya tilted his head to one side and smiled easily at Rukia. She fought the blush that threatened to colour her cheeks.

"I don't know." Byakuya looked up at the passer-bys. "I daresay it will stop when next month comes, because by then we should get all the agreements signed and polished up for the year. There's still a lot of paperwork to be done, probably not a feat we can finish in a week. And then, I have to fly off to Seattle in three weeks."

Rukia's violet eyes widened. "T-Three weeks' time?"

Byakuya nodded, turning back to her. "I fly out on the weekend, and will be in Seattle for three days. Then I'll be back." He smiled.

Rukia smiled back weakly. "A-Ah." Her hand in the slingbag slowly loosened on the gala night flyer. "I see." She tried to stem the small disappointment that was welling up in her.

_ Three weeks' time._

Byakuya smiled. "Something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing at all." Rukia smiled back quickly before turning to the table. "If you don't want your sundae, I'm finishing that one off too."

* * *

Rukia stretched her arms out in front of her. "My arms are aching! Are yours?"

"Not really." Byakuya smiled.

It was evening and the sun was already halfway in its setting routine, as Byakuya drove Rukia home. The giant rabbit plushie and the bag of toys which was almost stocked full to the top, sat at the back of the Porsche. After the park had closed down, Byakuya and Rukia had gone into town for a dinner at a Soba shop. At the shop, Byakuya charmed the proprietess into three free extra bowls each and both he and Rukia had eaten to their hearts' contents.

Now, they were making their way home after a full day.

"How did you like the Marine theme park?" Rukia asked.

"It was really good. It actually has been a long time since I went to a show like that. I had forgotten how much I liked it."

Rukia smiled as she looked forward at the highway, her hands in her lap. "I'm glad."

"Especially with my own personal performance with the sharks."

Rukia laughed softly, before chancing a look at Byakuya. "I don't understand though… why-

"I told you, Rukia." Byakuya kept his eyes on the road as he drove on. "I said I would get into the tank if you continued to avoid me like that."

Rukia looked down at her lap. She opened her mouth but closed it again. After a few seconds, she opened it again.

"Byakuya?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I'm sorry." Byakuya turned slightly at the soft whisper. Rukia was looking down at her hands, and he returned his gaze to the road in front of him. "I shouldn't…" Rukia stopped a little, before trying unsuccessfully to continue. "… but I…" She trailed off again before taking a deep breath and opened her mouth.

Byakuya cut her off effectively. "Shhh, Rukia. You don't have to say anything. I know what it is you want to tell me. You shouldn't avoid me, but you should. Am I right?" He shifted brakes for a bit. "I know your thoughts. I should find a more beautiful woman, a classier one, a richer one, and whatever else you would say…" He did not look at her. "_Us_… it's going to be hard. It's harder than you can ever imagine it to be." His eyes hardened. "But this time, I know what I will be missing if I let you go… so I'm not going to give this up without my best fight." Rukia's eyes widened. "Do remember what I'm saying now, Rukia. I'm not going to give you up, no matter what."

Rukia's eyes widened, as she felt her throat start to thicken. She smiled softly as she continued to look down at her hands. "_Okay_," Rukia whispered.

Comfortable silence descended upon the pair as the Porsche shot speedily along the highway, and the streetlamps flew by. After ten minutes, the deep voice spoke.

"Rukia, what if…"

Rukia turned to look at Byakuya but he was not looking at her.

"… I wasn't who I appeared to be?"

Rukia blinked slightly. Byakuya ignored his fast pounding heart.

A soft laugh broke the silence in the car and Byakuya turned slightly to Rukia in surprise. She was... _laughing_.

"I don't think anything can surprise me anymore. Not when you surprise me almost everyday." She smiled. "But that statement is a bit too rhetorical, too vast. What if you happened to be the office boy, and that you were masquerading as the executive all along?"

Byakuya chuckled as Rukia pondered the question.

"I would just say '_Why didn't you tell me earlier? Things would have been much easier!_'."

Byakuya chuckled again. Rukia giggled herself.

"What if you were actually a prince, not an executive? Then I think…"

"No, Rukia. What if I was…" Byakuya looked over at Rukia.

… _something not human? Would you still laugh then?_

"Yes?"

Byakuya broke their eye contact, returning his attention to the road. "Nothing," he remarked easily.

* * *

"Here we are." The Porsche slowed to a stop.

Byakuya smiled at Rukia as he unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car. Rukia was just unfastening her own seatbelt when the car door on her passenger side was opened.

"_Arigatou_." Rukia bowed her head slightly and stepped out of the car.

Byakuya stepped back slightly and closed the car door before Rukia herself could do so. Both of them stood out at the front gate.

Rukia looked up and Byakuya was looking at her silently. How could he do that, look at her so easily like that? He did so without any troubles, as if looking at her was the most obvious thing to do in the world.

She opened her mouth. "I… Thank you. I really enjoyed it, it was… very… nice today."

As she watched, a smile curled Byakuya's perfect lips. "Really? You make me very happy by saying that."

Rukia blushed but she did not look away. "Really. It was really nice." She bowed slightly. "I... See you sometime."

"Good night, Rukia."

She turned to head along the path to the door as she always did, as Byakuya stood behind her. But somehow, she felt that it was not the right thing to do right now. There was something… she had to…

Before she even knew what she was doing, Rukia whirled back to face Byakuya. She caught a flash of surprise cross his grey eyes before she quickly stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Rukia hurriedly lowered herself and looked down at her feet, not meeting his eyes as her cheeks burned. "Good night!"

Then she ran along the path to the house door, before unlocking it clumsily and closing it behind her. She did not dare look back.

* * *

Byakuya watched as Rukia disappeared from the glass door of the flower shop into her home. He smiled, as he touched his cheek with the back of his hand.

She had kissed him. Of her own free will.

Byakuya smiled again as he turned to his Porsche. He let himself in and started the engine.

_ You are worth it, Rukia. _

_You are worth… my everything._

_

* * *

_

Rukia dashed up to her bedroom, her cheeks burning. She shut her bedroom door, and ran to the window. She stuck her head out to the right as far as she could, trying to catch a glimpse of the Porsche. For once, she really wished her room overlooked the front of the house, and not the side.

Rukia heard the roar of the engine and stuck her head further out. As she watched, the front of the Porsche began to appear along the street. Rukia smiled and waited for it to pass. Instead, the car stopped for a bit, where she could see it. Then the tinted windowshield rolled down, exposing Byakuya in his car. He turned to his left and caught Rukia's eyes, before smiling at her. Rukia's breath hitched in her throat.

_He knows. He knows I'm looking at him!_

Rukia felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She quickly pulled her head back in, her heart thudding. She heard the engine roar again, and the screech of the tires as the Porsche drove off. Rukia peeked timidly out of the window again. No Byakuya. No Porsche.

_He knew I was looking at him just now!_

Rukia felt her cheeks turn red all over again and she put her hands to her face. She ran to her bed and jumped into the covers, letting out a silly shout of embarassment. Rukia took her beloved old rabbit plushie into her arms and pulled the covers over her head, staying silent inside.

After one minute, a soft giggle escaped from under the covers. Rukia threw the covers aside again and lifted the rabbit toy high above her as she lay on the bed.

"I'm so stupid, am I?"

The rabbit plushie smiled at her. Rukia smiled back at it.

"His name is Byakuya. You saw him this morning, didn't you?"

Rukia laughed softly. She was so silly. _And God, this was pathetic! She was like a young schoolgirl with a terrible crush!_

She was jolted from her reverie as her mobile phone rang. Rukia flipped it open, almost expecting it to be Byakuya. He always called after they had parted during each date.

"Hello?" Her voice was bright.

"Rukia?" The voice was different. It was a male's, but not really deep in tone.

Rukia's eyes widened. "_Ichigo?_"

"The very same. You sound shocked though." She heard him laugh on the line. "What's up?"

"Ah, no." Rukia laughed. "I'm good, what's up?"

"Oh." Ichigo deliberated for a bit. "I was just looking through the newest theater releases and there's the hitman thriller coming out in the next week or two. Shall we go catch it?"

Rukia smiled happily. She had been looking forward to that movie release. "Yeah sure. Where do I meet you guys? You will have to let me know of the arrangements though."

"Oh. No, there won't be any arrangements."

"No?"

Ichigo stayed silent for a bit before continuing. "Rukia, it would just be the two of us. I was asking you for a movie, just both of us."

Rukia's mouth dropped open. "Just the two of us?"

* * *

Byakuya drove the Porsche past the main street and well past Rukia's house. He took a left turn and then went down yet another street. Suddenly, he stopped the Porsche just before a cross-junction, along one of the smaller streets. He got out of the car and closed the door, before leaning his back against it. He stared up at the moonlit sky and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the night air. It was quiet and peaceful, and a little breeze blew easily around him.

Then Byakuya spoke, his deep voice resounding in the darkness. "I believe that is enough of trailing me, you have been in hiding for almost 3 hours now. I would have to say I'm impressed,… _Abarai_."

A figure stepped out from the dark corners unreached by the lamppost. The light shone on the bright red hair as another Incubus stepped to the nearest lamppost. "We need to talk, Byakuya."

Byakuya turned, his handsome face calm and his grey eyes devoid of emotion. "So be it."

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 17! :D There's a lot going on so it might seem jumpy at bits, I do apologize for that. Also, it might have gotten a bit boring during the theme park section, because I have written a similar scene before like that so it may seem a bit overused. But the highlight of the theme park trip is actually Byakuya's confrontation to Rukia which then culminates in the shark tank scene. That was the part I took care in the writing for details. The others were just small, sweet scenes to pass the story nicely enough. **

**So Rukia is getting so much braver around Byakuya now. (lol, she got a little shock in the morning when she saw Byakuya like that in her bedroom XD) She's getting so much more comfortable (playing with him, other sweet scenes, and finally the kissing-cheek scene). She was also screwing up courage to ask Byakuya to come to the gala night but alas, Seattle meeting = Nagoya Gala Night. What's to happen? **

**On the other side, Byakuya keeps falling in love with little Rukia, and is starting to ask her about potential reactions should he not turn out to be the perfect handsome human executive he is. ;)  
**

**But of course, as per every **_evenstar lady_** story, just when the sweet things start settling around nicely, the complications begin to crack in. :) It's still far from the main complications but yes, the first of the Incubus gang has discovered Byakuya's attachment to the human girl. And then there's Ichigo, who is now asking Rukia out on a date. So our hero and heroine face their own individual conflicts right at the same time! :)  
**

**I hope you will wait for the next Chapter 18, I guarantee more progressions, especially from characters out of the ByaRuki circle. :) Hope you'd look forward to that.**

**And do please review this chapter for me, I'd love to know your comments/feedback/thoughts etc regarding the newest update. It would really help motivate me to write along time, and get the next updates out. :)  
**


	18. Love Revelations

**Hey there, it's another chapter update again, 2 weeks from my previous one! Pretty speedy this time, huh? :D I'm feeling pretty accomplished right now, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter 18. It contains pretty decent progress this time. :)**

**And a huge thank-you to those who reviewed my past chapter 17 -** Lanny-Sama, RunSakura, byakuchiki, Sakimi1014, Gaamatsu96, YuzurihaNoRyuu, YuYuAnne, K.a.R., incomparableXOXO, 4K-san, Nica, dustoflove, onlyluna, cintiasnakeblack, vicky73, killua, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, LuciL06, BlackBurningHeart, silverqueen, Apricot09, compa16, 1superkawaii, IcePrincess95, L, su kuchiki, KitChi, Hikara-Hime, Crystal-Clear Hope, seras3791, JellyBeans, DRUON, Voidy, tokiko76, Lilian Violet, Huh Soobin, loveyouso and scenariodreamer. **Thank you so, so much! :D Your comments/ feedback motivate me very much, and I dedicate this chapter to all of you! :D It might not be much, but I hoped a quick update would make up for the kindness. :)**

**I got into a moody writer's mood just recently, 1-2 weeks ago. It was horrible, but then it was over in a couple of days and I'm feeling alright now. Also, as an announcement, if there are any GrimmRuki readers here, you might have noticed that I have taken down the only GrimmRuki fic I have. I'm terribly sorry and I thank you all for the reviews and PMs asking if the fic is going to be continued. I have sadly lost the inspiration to write further plot progresses so I have taken the fic down altogether. I apologize once again and thank you so much for the support all the while. :)**

**I forgot if I have mentioned this before, but I have written a new IchiRuki oneshot (it's in my story list currently) for a competition in the FC. Do give it a read if you like the pairing, and if you'd like to. I didn't win :D but I'm really happy that this fic has garnered way more attention than my previous entry 2 years ago. I can't believe it, but it's been almost 2 years that I have been a member on FF, and I'm truly happy to still be sharing stories with you all and getting to know a lot of you here and the feedbacks plot-wise, feelings-wise and otherwise. :D  
**

**But back to this fic... the beloved ByaRuki. :D Here you are, chapter 18. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Jack Daniels." Byakuya sat down on one of the moth-eaten chairs and ignored the barmaid who was openly ogling him as she took his drinks order.

"I will have the same." Renji settled himself into the seat opposite Byakuya.

The nearest pub had been an old run-down settlement somewhere in town. It was warm and dusty inside but Byakuya did not really mind. He didn't feel like going to the clubs where the bright green laser lights danced in your eyes and music pounded through your feet. Not when there was serious talking to be done.

As they waited for the alcohol, Byakuya calmly lifted his grey eyes to Renji. "Would you like to begin? But before you do, I would like an explanation on why I noticed you tailing me on a weekend when you could be indulging in your favourite activity over at Aiko's?"

Renji nodded. "I was worried."

"Worried?"

"You have been acting out of norm lately, Byakuya. It's disconcerting. So I decided to find out the reason for you avoiding activities as of late, turning down Aiko's for several months now, and somehow weakening physically." Renji's eyes were serious. "_And I did_."

Byakuya's grey eyes did not waver, neither did his expression. "I see."

Renji nodded again. "With all due respect, your turn, Byakuya."

Byakuya paused slightly as the barmaid arrived at their table with drinks, before turning back to Renji. "Is there anything improper with what you saw me doing throughout those three hours?" He lifted the glass of alcohol to his lips.

"It's_ that_ girl." Renji's eyes were knowing. "That girl whose photo you keep in your wallet."

Byakuya placed the glass easily on the table as he leaned back. "What about her?"

"Byakuya, I'm being serious here, and you never see me serious unless it is absolutely… well, serious. I saw that photo weeks back. And now I see you with the same girl today. Have you been going out with her all of this time?"

Byakuya looked ahead at Renji. "I see no necessity for concern in this matter." Byakuya took another slow drink of alcohol, almost deliberating. Then he opened his mouth, and his voice was deep and slow. "And what if I have?"

Renji's eyes widened, before narrowing. "_I thought so_."

"There is nothing wrong with trying something new, is there?"

"Nothing's wrong with that unless you start acting all weird and suddenly taking a celibacy stand or something." Renji leaned forward urgently. "This is very unlike you, Byakuya. You never kept a woman close for more than twenty-four hours before!"

Byakuya drank his alcohol, unaffected as Renji went on. "Unless you… you actually want _something_ with this girl?"

When Byakuya did not answer, Renji reached for his own cup and took a huge gulp. He leaned forward once again, speaking in a low tone. "Listen, Byakuya. She's a twenty-something student and what are _you_? You are two-thousand years old! You are one hundred times her age! You walked the Earth at a time when ancestors she doesn't even know existed were breathing and running around! And do not forget this, Byakuya… she's your _food_."

Byakuya looked up, but his expression was unperturbed.

"It would be like a human being falling in love with his beef steak! It would be like bestiality!"

"Bestial? I remember you clearly not having any problems when I was at Aiko's, and all the women there were humans."

"I…!" Renji spluttered. "Well… you just went there and fucked them and you never saw them again, right? That's the way it's supposed to be. You aren't supposed to be hanging around them… and taking them out to amusement parks for the whole day! That peck-on-the-cheek-at-the-doorstep moment was almost nauseating!"

"_Nauseating?_" Byakuya's voice was cold, and Renji felt the air in the pub suddenly grow cold. The dusty lights overhead flickered slightly, and the customers in the pub looked around in alarm.

Renji hurried on. "Well… you know what I mean."

"No, I don't but I will let it pass." The lights stabilized but the coldness stayed in Byakuya's eyes.

"Look Byakuya, I'm only saying this to you because I… think of you as a friend, a close friend. You are changing. You might not think so but you are. You are… turning into a softie and it's all that witch's fault."

Renji's eyes widened as Byakuya's hand suddenly shot forward. They clenched around his collar for a split second… before Byakuya threw Renji backwards into the wall. Screams and shouts resounded in the small pub as the redhead's back hit the plastered concrete with a sickening crack, smashing a hanging ornate photo frame on the way as he fell to the floor. Byakuya easily upturned the table and calmly kicked Renji's chair out of the way, not bothering to walk around it as he made his way to his assistant.

"Hey hey, man, calm down." The pub owner was trying to stop Byakuya but he himself did not dare get within Byakuya's reach. Byakuya ignored the owner and continued walking toward Renji.

As Renji tried to get up from the debris, Byakuya reached down and pulled Renji forward so they were eye level, his expression calm. "If there was anything _soft_ with that, do let me know. I will be _practicing_."

He let his hands go and Renji tumbled back to the floor. "Settle the damages with money from my Azaris account when you have gotten your bearings." Byakuya turned around and started to walk out of the pub. "And if any word about my personal matters reaches our community, I will…" Byakuya stopped at the door, his back to Renji.

"… _kill you_."

* * *

Rukia curled up on her bed, reading a scientific journal. She turned the paper around and reached for her cup of hot chocolate. From the door, she could hear Nel's workout music tape as her roommate burned the calories off. Rukia chuckled slightly and looked out at the window, where the evening sun was already setting.

It was Monday and this week was full of classes so she was staying in the dorm for the weekdays. Rukia reached over and hugged the huge rabbit plushie to her chest. She had brought this particular plushie, the plushie that Byakuya had gotten for her, to her dorm apartment.

It had been two days since their outing to the marine park. Byakuya hadn't called or texted her since then but Rukia wasn't getting worried or upset. He was probably really busy at office again and she wasn't going to be the one to disturb him.

_Ding._

Rukia looked up in surprise as her mobile phone on the bed flashed lights and beeped. She reached out for it and flipped it open.

Her mouth curled into a soft smile. _Speak of the Devil._

**Rukia, I will be very busy with work for the next four days. I won't be able to come see you then. I miss you. –Byakuya- **

Rukia smiled and started to key in a reply.

**Take care and get enough rest. Health over work. :)  
**

Rukia placed her phone down on the bed but had to take it up again as it rang.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing now?" Rukia immediately felt a warm shiver run down her body at hearing his deep voice.

"Just reading journals… and stuff. Very boring." Rukia smiled as she talked to Byakuya. "What are you doing?"

"In my office, working. Very boring."

Rukia laughed slightly before turning to look at the clock. Her eyes widened. "It's 10.00 p.m. and you are still in your office?"

"Yes, there are still some more contracts to be reviewed."

"Have you taken dinner?"

Rukia heard a pause on the line. "No, I will make something when I get back later."

"Later? It's late at night… you should eat now!"

"Really?" Rukia heard Byakuya chuckle on the line, and her heart skipped a beat. "Then... can I have _you_ for dinner?" Byakuya's voice deepened in tone, almost husky.

Rukia's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. "W-Wha-

"I have been hungry for quite some time already… _Rukia_."

"I-I…" Rukia's cheeks grew hot. She shook herself when Byakuya chuckled again in his deep voice. "D-Don't tease like that!"

Byakuya laughed slightly. "I will leaving my office soon so do not worry, Rukia. I will eat dinner as soon as I get back."

"I-I wasn't worried!" Rukia muttered, her cheeks still pink. "Okay. Are you keeping up like this everyday? You might end up with gastric illness by the end of the week."

"I know my limits, Rukia."

"Okay." Rukia smiled. "I shouldn't disturb you from work then. Hope you get it done soon, and then eat."

"Okay. Good night, Rukia."

"Good night… Byakuya."

* * *

Rukia laughed slightly at her friends as they sifted feverishly through the hangers. "Relax girls, the boutique won't be going anywhere."

"I'd hate it if Orihime got to a better dress. She already looks so good," Hiyori joked. Orihime laughed and dutifully stepped back from the rack of beautiful dresses.

"I was joking!" Hiyori pulled her in. "And get over here, Rukia! I know you already look pretty but you still need to pick out a dress!"

"I will take what's left of the vultures." Rukia laughed and shifted slightly on the cushion designed for weary husbands and grumpy boyfriends.

"Oh good, then you can keep Ichigo company!" Rukia's eyes widened just as Hiyori waved at something behind her. "And… we were just talking about _you_!"

Rukia whirled around and her violet eyes met with warm amber. Ichigo was standing behind her, dressed in jeans and a black zippered windbreaker over his favourite red shirt.

"Em… hey, Rukia." Ichigo smiled slightly but he dropped his eyes immediately. He turned to give the other girls a wave.

"Hey… Ichigo." Rukia smiled awkwardly. Ichigo looked between her and the girls before silently walking to sit next to Rukia.

"How… how was your day?"

"Really good. You?"

"It was fine."

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at their feet, avoiding each other's eyes. Then Ichigo cleared his throat, before speaking in a slightly lowered voice. "Em hey, listen. You don't have to go with me to the movies if you don't want to. We can just cancel that and you know, go with the usual gang."

"Emm… that's fine. We can go ahead."

"Oh… okay." Ichigo's hand gripped into a fist at his side. "Er... I don't want to make you uncomfortable like this, Rukia. I mean…" Ichigo laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "… we can barely carry a conversation now and I don't like it."

Rukia started to smile slightly, relief washing over her. Ichigo had spoken out loud what had been troubling her. "Okay."

"Yeah, so what I was saying was… this isn't going to change anything between us. I just…" Ichigo smiled slightly. "… thought I just wanted to get to know you better. That's it, I promise no other intentions behind this."

Rukia smiled. "Alright."

Ichigo smiled back.

"Enough of whispering gossips, you two!" Hiyori marched over and glared at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you are not to keep Rukia from her original reason of coming here in the first place! Come Rukia, I found you the perfect dress! Do you like white and dark blue?"

Rukia could only laugh as her girlfriends dragged her off into the changing rooms.

* * *

"So then, we have got the dresses and makeup and accessories… what else?" Hiyori ticked off her fingers as they walked.

"How about lunch?" Ichigo asked innocently and was rewarded with a dirty look.

"You are no fun, you know…" Nel laughed. "All you do is complain."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's because I'm the only guy in the midst of a bunch of giggly girls. Just what I have always wanted." He rolled his eyes again.

"Kurosaki-kun is right though." Orihime smiled. "It _is_ three-thirty in the evening already."

"It is?" Nel and Hiyori checked their watches in surprise as Orihime nodded.

"Yes, we should probably get some food. And Kurosaki-kun hasn't had breakfast since he joined us." Orihime smiled slightly.

"Yeah, have some pity." Ichigo nodded. "Shinji and others will be heading over soon so why don't we grab some food then head to the arcade or something after that?"

The girls nodded their agreement but Rukia smiled. "Hey guys, I-

"You're running off again?" Hiyori interjected her sentence.

Rukia smiled apologetically. "I was thinking of finishing up the review tonight actually. Plus Otousan was going to stop by the dorm at four later this evening."

The girls sighed.

"Okay then, you are dismissed." Hiyori muttered. "And keep your dress and other treasures safe okay?"

Rukia laughed. "Okay. See you all." She turned to Ichigo. "I will see you around, Ichigo."

"Yeah… Rukia. See you soon."

* * *

Rukia hummed happily as she washed the dishes off in the sink. Hiyori was right, she was sort of an antisocial sometimes. She loved spending time at home and just reading a book, or listening to music. Rukia smiled as she dried her hands on the towel, and walked over to the stove.

Otousan had came by with Rukia's clothes and some food just an hour ago. He had always done so, every time Rukia was staying a whole week at the dorm. Rukia didn't protest, she loved having her father come over and to talk to him. Today was pretty good, Otousan's work seemed to be progressing really well and he didn't seem to cough as much now. Rukia was feeling good as she waved him goodbye just now.

Everything was really good and complete.

Rukia stirred the chicken soup she had been heating on the stove. She reached out for a bowl and started to pour it in when she suddenly stopped.

_ Everything was really good… and complete?  
_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya stopped and pushed his executive chair away from his polished desk. He always hated this time of the year, when potential business deals and contracts all bunched together into one endless trail of paperwork. The words were starting to swim before his very eyes.

And it was only Wednesday.

Byakuya pulled out his drawer and retrieved his wallet. He flipped it open and stared at her face. Her beautiful eyes and hair.

_Rukia._

God, he missed her. How was he going to make it through another three days without seeing her?

When the door creaked open, he quickly slid his wallet back into the drawer. His secretary came in bearing, fuck, more documents to review and sign.

"These are the few legal contracts that may or may not require renewing, Mister Kuchiki." His secretary placed the dreaded folders on his table. "Is there… anything _else _you need?" He noticed that she bent her body over as she spoke and he caught a glimpse of her deep cleavage. Byakuya did not realize his secretary wore such revealing clothes to work. He suppressed his annoyance again.

"No, that is all, Miko. Thank you."

"Okay." His secretary smiled, her words almost a purr. "But do not overwork yourself for me, please."

Byakuya almost rolled his eyes. His secretary had came in countless of times in the day to give him documents, to seduce him, to serve him a cup of coffee, to pass an important phone call, to seduce him, to provide more documents, to serve him a doughnut, and to seduce him some more.

_ If I choose not to overwork myself, it is definitely not for you._

"I understand."

"Good night."

Byakuya moved the pile of documents to be tackled to one side and painstakingly turned his attention to the pile in front of him.

Five minutes later, his office door creaked open again.

"What is it? I am very busy." Byakuya did not look up from his work, intentionally applying a cold tone to his voice.

"Oh! I-I am sorry…"

As he heard the voice, Byakuya's head immediately shot up from his work, his heart skipping a beat in that second.

He watched the real girl haunting his thoughts now standing at his office door bow to him, flustered. Rukia stood by his glass office door, her hands behind her back and looking very nervous. She was wearing jeans and a purple blouse with floral patterns.

"I… I just came by to see how you were doing. I… I guess I'm distur-" Rukia hastily started to retreat out of the door.

"No!" Rukia's eyes widened at Byakuya's voice. She looked back and he had stood up from his office desk.

Byakuya's heart was beating so fast. "Come in, Rukia."

She bowed again and took a timid step into the office suite as he sat back down. She jumped when the door clicked shut behind her.

Byakuya almost smiled. He was having a hard time restraining himself to his chair. Rukia's eyes were wide but she slowly walked forwards to him. Byakuya watched every movement of hers hungrily. How long had he not seen her? One day and eight hours? Two? And here she was, personally coming to see him in his office building.

"I…" Rukia took her hands out from behind her back and Byakuya saw that she was carrying a pale blue thermos flask. She gingerly placed it on his desk, not meeting his eyes. "I was cooking soup for Otousan in the kitchen dorm today. It's a little too much anyway…" Rukia laughed softly. "So I… thought I might bring some nourishment since… you said you were very busy and rarely got to eat."

Byakuya could not help it, his calm face split into a smile. "Really?"

Rukia nodded shyly. "It's just herbal chicken soup. I hope it's good. You can drink it later."

"I will drink it now."

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya brushed the documents aside and looked up at her expectantly.

Blushing, Rukia averted her eyes and clumsily opened the thermos to pour the soup out into the cup. She felt so self conscious, standing in front of Byakuya in his office as he observed her.

"Did you miss me?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the cheeky question. She looked up at Byakuya and he was looking back at her.

"I…"

Byakuya smiled. "Thank you so much for coming here," He spoke in his deep voice. "I wanted to see you I was almost desperate."

Rukia blushed. She finished pouring the soup and screwed the thermos lid on, before nervously extending the cup to him.

"Really…" Byakuya reached out to the cup. "… _desperate_." He wrapped his fingers over the cup, and her hand holding it.

Rukia gasped.

Byakuya smiled and loosened his hand over hers, taking the cup. Rukia took an awkward step back from the desk.

"Do sit down." He motioned easily to the chair opposite him as he lifted the cup to his lips.

Rukia timidly lowered herself into the seat, but her eyes immediately focused on him. _Would he like the soup?_

Byakuya kept his eyes on her as he brought the cup to his lips. Even as he tilted the cup to his mouth, his eyes stayed on her face, intense and piercing. Rukia felt her cheeks grow hot but she really wanted to see his reaction, if he did or did not like the soup. So she endured the heat from her face and looked back at him. He drunk slowly from the cup, his eyes fixed steadily on hers.

"I-Is it good?" Rukia asked when Byakuya finally put the empty cup down. His expression had remained emotionless throughout, so she did not know if he loved or hated it.

"I want to drink it everyday."

God, those shamelessly smooth words that came out of that smooth mouth of his. Rukia knew her face would be very red by now.

"D-Don't say that! Was it good... or not?"

"Rukia, I only like… _good_ things."

Rukia blushed but she smiled slightly. Then she rose from the seat clumsily and bowed to Byakuya, leaving the thermos on his table.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at his deep voice. "Going home. I… I just came here to… visit you and give you the soup. I hope you really liked it."

Byakuya stared at her silently.

"_Stay_."

Rukia's eyes widened, as Byakuya looked at her.

"Stay… until I finish my work. I will send you home myself."

Rukia looked at the giant glass window behind him, from which the city spread out in a beautiful golden glow of evening sunlight.

"It's still early. I can head home myself."

"I will worry if I do not personally see you to your door, especially after you came to visit me."

"I am staying over at my university dorm today. You do not know where it is."

"Nagoya University dorm 5-1-2, Block E, Building 5."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. He actually knew her exact dorm address! "H-How do you-

"I stalk you," Byakuya replied honestly as he pulled his documents toward him again. "Do stay here, Rukia. There is a whole collection of books and CDs at the rack near the coffee table if you are bored. I promise I will be done as soon as possible."

Rukia shook her head. "It's okay." She turned and walked towards the door, and then stopped in her tracks as she heard the smart electronic click from the metal knob set. She reached out and pressed down on it but the door did not budge.

_ Great. _

She looked over at Byakuya and he smiled at her, his long fingers holding a sleek silver remote. "If requests fail, Rukia, I use _orders_."

Rukia felt herself balloon in anger. _This spoilt, rude, arrogant-_

"Do stay here."

"You can't lock me up here!" Rukia scrambled for a reason. "I… I have coursework to do!"

"It's Friday."

"Well, it's due on Saturday!"

Byakuya chuckled. "Write down the name of your lecturer. I will see to it that you are granted an extension."

Rukia clenched her hands at her side. "So this is how you say thank you when I come to see you?"

Byakuya looked up from his documents. "No… but you have to understand that I am a very selfish person. When you come to me…" His grey eyes fixed on hers. "I will do anything to have you… _stay_."

Rukia felt her face turn red again.

"But this time… I really do want to send you home. If I let you walk out by yourself, I won't be able to focus on my work, Rukia."

"Fine," Rukia huffed and marched over to the polished oak book rack. Byakuya heard her haphazardly shoving books out from the shelves, intentionally making loud noises so he would know that she had the potential to destroy all the expensive furniture if he continued keeping her in his office suite.

Byakuya smiled to himself as he flipped a page in the contract.

_ Do what you want, Rukia. Everything of mine is… yours._

He suddenly heard her emit a soft, amazed gasp and the shoving and slamming abruptly stopped. Rukia had apparently found something very interesting there amongst the shelves, making her completely forget her anger. Byakuya chuckled under his breath.

_ This girl is really, unbelievably…_

… _lovable. _

He reached out for the thermos to pour himself some more of her marvellous soup.

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his work, pausing in the midst of his ballpoint strokes. He silently tried to look past the antique ornamental glass barrier that blocked the couch, coffee table and bookcase from view. For the first time, Byakuya cursed the fact that the barrier was made of very thick, expensive frosted glass. He could not catch a glimpse of Rukia at all.

It had been almost two hours since she had stopped by his office suite. After fuming over the fact that he had cheekily locked the office door to prevent her from leaving, Rukia was hell bent on destroying the bookcase in his office suite only to find a book she had apparently liked there. Byakuya was certain the one she liked was the only fantasy-themed book he kept on the shelf, the one ironically about demons. The story wasn't all that good but the author had come unnaturally close to describing the real way the demons operated, and Byakuya found the piece of fiction amusing enough to keep in his study. He had heard Rukia as she sat down on the expensive cushion in his office and the subsequent turn of a papyrus page every three minutes. He had spoken to her over the two hours as he worked, and even if she pretended to be cold and hostile at first (which Byakuya found all the more adorable and amusing) she soon warmed up to the conversation, forgetting that he had practically forced her to spend time with him. It was delightful, and Byakuya breezed through the lengthy contract with ease as he talked to Rukia.

Byakuya knew he was selfish, he really was. He had no right to keep Rukia with him, she probably had a lot of other work and commitments to attend to. But just this once, he wanted her to spend her time with him. He wasn't going to see her for a few days after this, and then it was going to be the Seattle trip, a hundred thousand miles and oceans put between them for yet another couple of days.

He wanted her to be around him as much as he could manage. She was already nice enough to turn up at his office with nourishment for him, and Byakuya was very happy at the gesture of concern and care. Then he wanted more, wanted her to spend more time with him, spoil him even more.

Byakuya was happy, and even his work reflected his feelings. He had gone through ten contracts easily in the span of time as Rukia sat at the guest cushion and talked to him. Byakuya enjoyed her company very much, her opinion on different things were very refreshing even if they sometimes clashed with his. It was once again a vast difference between her and the common women, she spoke her mind easily and sincerely and was knowledgeable and not at all timid. He loved that about her… he loved _everything _about her. And he also knew… that she enjoyed talking to him in turn.

Byakuya shifted slightly in his executive chair, craning his head to the left in a subtle attempt to try to catch sight of Rukia. She had been silent for almost thirty minutes now. Was she too caught up in reading… or had something happened?

Silently, the young demon pushed his chair back from the office table and got up. He walked swiftly past the glass barrier and book case and looked into the guest area.

Byakuya's grey eyes immediately softened.

Rukia was fast asleep, the book (he had been right, it _was_ the fantasy demons book) on her stomach as she lay across the cushion. Her mouth was open slightly (Byakuya smiled at that) as she breathed in and out peacefully.

_So she was tired._

Byakuya went over to the book shelf before bending down to open the two drawers below it. He extracted a thick, black comforter before closing the drawer and moving over to Rukia. Byakuya took the book and placed it on the coffee table before draping the blanket gently over her. Rukia shifted slightly but did not awake, snuggling into the warm comforter.

Byakuya smiled down at the sleeping Rukia. Then he turned around to go back and continue work, but not before chuckling slightly as he heard her snore once.

* * *

Renji huffed slightly as he took a gulp of the expensive Romanee Conti, as he sat in his home. He stared slightly at the worn label on the bottle and moved to pour more of the expensive wine, wincing slightly at the pain on his right shoulder. Byakuya apparently still possessed much energy, especially when angered.

He had not been talking much with his superior, since the day they had settled down to talk in the pub about the strange human girl Byakuya had been "frequenting", only to produce an end-result of dislocated joints and painful body parts (on Renji's part, that is). When he saw Byakuya, the young executive had been cold and professional, only talking about business matters in a crisp tone. But his grey eyes were wary, hinting that the pub event was never far from his mind and that Renji had better hold up his mouth about his personal affairs.

Renji was very confused.

He was going to have to talk to Byakuya again, albeit more diplomatically. He needed to find out more and get to the root of this matter, and maybe then he would stop worrying. Renji wasn't going to admit this to anyone, but he was_ worried_ about Byakuya. He had grown up with his superior from their younger decades, given the task of assistant to the Kuchiki heir. Renji had been a lone Incubus, having no pack of his own when he was discovered by Ginrei in his early young decades. He was then brought into the Kuchiki family to serve the young Byakuya as a right-hand man. While they initially had frequent fights and disagreements (with Byakuya winning every single one), their friendship strengthened to a point of a loyal two-man team. Renji had coped with the insecurities and jealousy of serving such a superior Incubus like Byakuya but he had soon gotten over that and learnt to appreciate the bond between them while making Byakuya his source of inspiration and competition.

Now, it was the first time in two thousand years that Renji had ever seen his superior take a girl out to have fun for a whole day. It was usually just a few hours of sex in a luxurious hotel or the usual Madam Aiko's and then any girl was history. It was so strange as Renji had watched Byakuya smiling at the petite girl, and then watching her kiss him on the cheek. It looked so out of place, so different, so… sort of pure. And Byakuya was anything but that.

Renji had to get to the bottom of this.

The redhead took a gulp of wine before reaching for his phone. He keyed in a text message before sending it to his superior.

**'Byakuya. Let's get the usual drinks some time, and chat. It will be reasonable.'**

Renji leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. After five minutes, he was about to contact Madam Aiko for another night session when his phone sounded, signalling the arrival of a new text message. Renji stared at the screen.

**'Okay. After work, Thursday will be good.' -Byakuya-**

* * *

Byakuya pocketed his mobile phone and walked over to the sleeping Rukia. The contracts were laid on his table, one folder after another. All reviewed, all accomplished. Byakuya was done with work, and he was ready to go home. But first things first…

Byakuya smiled again and pressed the remote in his hand, as the electronic locks snapped open on his office door. He placed the remote on the coffee table before taking the comforter gently away from Rukia. She grunted slightly at the sudden loss of warmth but slept on. Byakuya folded the comforter and tossed it easily onto an unoccupied couch. He bent down slightly and slipped his hands gently under Rukia's shoulders and legs. Then he straightened up, carrying Rukia easily up from the couch. She did not stir as Byakuya walked to the door and bent down, opening it with his right hand easily. He carried her out of his office and to the lifts at the end of the hallway.

The elevator sprang open and Byakuya walked into it, before bending down once again to hit the panel for the descent down to his private parking grounds.

"Voice identification please." The professional woman's voice sounded in the silver elevator.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Byakuya spoke in his deep voice.

"Identification approved. Have a good day, Mr. Kuchiki." Byakuya watched as the button for the lowest basement ground lighted up. Rukia had shifted slightly as he had spoke, burying her face deeper to his sturdy chest. Byakuya smiled down at her, resisting the sudden impulse to kiss her on the nose.

The elevator stopped smoothly at the basement and the doors sprang open once more. Byakuya stepped out and exited his office building, carrying a sleeping Rukia in his arms.

* * *

Nel hummed slightly at the song as she sat in the living room, working on her disastrous English literature assignment. _Some help from Rukia wouldn't hurt much…_

Nel turned to the clock on the wall. It was rather late, where was Rukia? Didn't she say she was going to come home to cook dinner for her Otousan? But Nel knew that Rukia's father had been here, it was very obvious when the kind old man dropped by. For one, the entire dorm apartment suddenly looked neat and tidy and the eggs in the refrigerator were placed in neat stacks at the top shelf instead of being everywhere. On occassions when she was home, Nel often laughed and apologized awkwardly for not taking care of Rukia and the dorm properly only to earn a kind smile from the older Ukitake and a joke about girls growing up.

Nel looked at the clock again and turned back to her laptop. Maybe Rukia and her father had gone out for supper or maybe…

She looked up as the doorbell sounded. _There she is! _Nel got up and walked to the door. It was rather strange of Rukia to forget her keys but-

"_Hello._"

Nel's turquoise eyes widened at the tall, handsome stranger standing at the doorstep. His hair was long and hung in black strands over his grey eyes, and his facial features were of male model standard.

"Err…" Nel's eyes travelled down his office outfit and stopped at the small figure curled up in his arms. "_RUKIA!_" Nel looked up angrily at the stranger, shock and alertness mirrored in her eyes.

"Shhh. She is sleeping. I am her friend, Byakuya."

"She never mentioned any Bakoya before," Nel responded suspiciously, holding her arms out for Rukia but Byakuya did not transfer her to Nel.

"Can I come in? It is not that I doubt your strength but I think it would be better for me, out of the two of us, to carry Rukia to her room. I do not wish to wake her up."

Nel narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But just to let you know, I fight well, even with saucepans."

Byakuya ignored the last statement and stepped into the dorm. It was a rather small apartment but it was cozy and comfortable and stocked full of things. Byakuya caught sight of the low wide lamp hanging over a dining table in the living room, where couches and pillows and a carpet laid out before a television. The kitchen was small and there were three doors, one presumably to the bathroom and two rooms for one girl each. Nel gave him anoter wary look before walking to the door on the right.

"This way."

Byakuya followed after Nel, stopping as Nel opened Rukia's bedroom door. She gave him another suspicious look before opening the door and stepping back to allow him to carry Rukia inside.

Byakuya walked into Rukia's room and almost smiled. Everything was of a bunny nature. Her covers, her pillowsheet, even her lamp was decorated with bunny faces. He laid Rukia down gently onto the bed as Nel watched by the doorframe, and pulled the covers over her. He watched as Rukia gratefully snuggled deeper into the covers and sighed happily in sleep. Byakya felt his lips curve into a smile as he watched her, his eyes softening.

A sudden beeping from the telephone in the hall cut through the silence.

"Coming!" Nel shouted unnecessarily and with another wary look at Byakuya, she hurried off. Byakuya turned to the room.

_ So this is your world, Rukia. _

He noticed a set of photoframes on her bedside table and picked one up. It was of her and Otousan smiling happily in the her florist shop, apparently during their first opening day. Next was still Rukia, smiling with a group of friends, the long green-haired girl.. .and even Ichigo was there. Rukia… again with Otousan, this time by the countryside. Rukia, holding a large stuffed rabbit in her arms, which was even bigger than her own small body. Byakuya chuckled. Then he picked up the last, tiniest silver frame and stared at it.

Immediately, he felt his entire body grow warm.

It was those picture stickers, the picture stickers of the photo booth time in the park last weekend. It was a collection of stickers of them together, interspersed with patterns of bunnies and suns. Rukia had placed them into the small silver frame, and kept it in between the many photoframes of her important memories.

Byakuya smiled and he turned to the sleeping Rukia.

_ Am I becoming a part of your life, Rukia? _

She shifted slightly to the right, and her hair fell over her eyes. Byakuya bent down and brushed that stray strand off her forehead. Then he lowered himself to her and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

"Good night, Rukia."

He straightened up and saw her dormmate nervously standing at the door. "Uh…"

"I will leave now." Byakuya bowed slightly. "It was nice to meet you…" He gave her a polite look, despite already knowing the name of the woman when he had first obtained information about Rukia so many months ago.

"Nel." The female nodded slightly, confirming his knowledge.

"Thank you, and I apologize for sending Rukia home late. Please relay my heartfelt thanks to her for today."

Nel just nodded dumbly. "Will do, Bakoya-san."

Byakuya bowed once again and took his leave. Nel turned back to the sleeping Rukia, pure question in her eyes.

* * *

Rukia stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She blinked at the bright light filtering in through the windows.

_Huh? Where am I? Wha-_

Rukia slowly opened her eyes again and took in her surroundings. She recognized her dorm bedroom. But what she could remember was falling asleep as she read about fantasy tales of demons walking amongst humans and…

Her eyes widened.

_Byakuya's office._

_The chicken soup._

_Hearing the lock click on the door, shutting her in._

_Sitting on the guest cushion._

'I fell asleep in his office last night! And now I'm back… _here_?'

Rukia was busy pondering if it was all a dream when her door opened and Nel walked in.

"_About time!_"

Rukia looked up in surprise as Nel marched over to her._ About what?_

Nel sat on the edge of Rukia's bed and stared at her, before poking a finger in Rukia's chest. "Hey missy! How dare you not tell me when you have a boyfriend?"

"_Huh?_" Rukia's eyes widened.

"Don't 'huh' me! Your boyfriend! He brought you home last night, Bakoya!"

"B-Byakuya?" The statement slowly sank in. "He brought me home last night while I was sleeping?"

"That's it! I am cutting our friendship short! I tell you about every boy I have a crush on and you don't even tell me when you are actually in a serious relationship! You have broken all the laws of sisterhood and the supposed bond between dormmates!"

"H-He's not my… my…"

"You are stuttering! He is!"

"N-No, he's not. He's… just… err… someone… hold on!" Rukia held up a hand to stop another potential outburst from Nel. "The reason I didn't tell you about him was because I felt there was no need to. At least, that was at first. But now… I…"

"He's not your boyfriend?" Nel asked incredelously, her angry expression smoothing out into curiosity.

Rukia shook her head timidly. "Not… really."

"Then who is he?"

"I… He… l-likes me, I think."

"He _likes _you?" Nel laughed. "You got to be kidding me! He more than just likes you, Rukia! He's like this love-obsessed admirer of yours! Even I know, from just the few minutes I spent observing him! You should have seen him that night he brought you home here."

Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"He was all protective, and even though I was the_ one_ living here, he was more wary of me than I was of him. He refused to hand you over to me and insisted he carry you into your bedroom, though that might be because he wanted to look at your room." Nel laughed as Rukia's mouth formed an O. "And then you should have seen the way he was looking at you as you slept. Not any perverted look but… it was… you know, like someone looking at his most prized possession in the world or something. Sort of like the way Shinji looks at his WWI. And then I went out to take a phone call and when I came back, I saw him kiss you on your forehead!"

Rukia's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks grow warm. Byakuya… kissed her?

"He wasn't taking advantage of you, I could see that though my saucepan was ready," Nel laughed before turning serious. "But I can see he loves you very much, Rukia. And how and when in the world did you meet him? I am jealous!"

"Er…" Rukia deliberated. "At… work, in the flower shop about two or three months ago."

Nel's eyes grew round in excitement. "I see. And…" She smiled a cheeky smile. "You said you felt there wasn't a need to tell me about him at first. So… now there is a need to?" She smiled again as Rukia blushed.

"I…" Rukia looked down slightly at her comforter. "Well, I…" She lifted her eyes to a smiling Nel. "I... I think I'm starting to like him." Immediately, she felt her cheeks burn. It was the first time… the first time she had admitted out loud her feelings for Byakuya!

Nel giggled happily and Rukia had to smile.

"I don't blame you. He's one good-looking thing!"

"It's not that!" Rukia protested and blushed again as Nel laughed.

"Okay, missy. Prepare yourself. I will make you breakfast and we are going to have a long talk over French toast, okay?"

Rukia smiled and got out of bed. "Okay."

* * *

"Have you mentioned this matter to anyone?" Byakuya asked lightly as he leaned back against the comfortable red chair. He lifted the flute glass to his lips, taking a slow drink.

"No." Renji shook his head. "My life is on the line, is it not?"

Byakuya quietly sipped the wine. "I think so."

Renji reached for his own goblet, swirling the contents in it around. "Byakuya, I just want a simple thing." He looked at his young Incubus master. "I want to know what is going on."

"Nothing really serious is going on."

Renji supressed the retort on the tip of his tongue. Getting beaten up a second time would do no use in getting the truth out. "I just want to know things so I can be clear about this. And I do not want to pick fights." Renji drank his wine, before placing the goblet back down on the table. "I will settle for the details which you feel are necessary to tell me only. And I will keep them a secret, as your most trusted right-hand man."

Byakuya looked up slowly at Renji, at the subtle vow. "Okay." He put down his own goblet in turn and leaned back. "She is a university student whom I met at Aiko's."

Renji's eyes widened.

"We engaged in a sexual encounter and left it at that. She was there for the money, and I for the pleasure." Renji nodded and kept silent, allowing Byakuya to continue.

"But then I found out she was different. She was different from the women I have encountered in the past. She was different right from the start, and I sensed it."

"Different?"

Byakuya's eyes remained emotionless. "Different. Perhaps you might understand, if you got to know her."

Renji did not understand, but he let that pass.

"Maybe it is because of that difference, I felt rather drawn to her than I did any other women before. I was not going to take things further but then we came into contact again through chance."

Renji's eyes widened.

"So I hung around to stay, to spend time with her. And with each time, the difference became bigger… and so did my desire for her."

_Oh my God._

Byakuya signalled to a passing waiter to bring more wine, before looking at Renji. "It is my own business and I'm well aware of the circumstances of my actions. I do, however, still possess the ability to rationalize so I do not find myself in any disadvantageous sitautions. Bear that in mind, Renji, and maybe then you would not be so concerned."

"So…" Renji paused, trying to look upbeat. "That means you just want more sex, right? It was only once that you did it with her? At Aiko's?"

Byakuya nodded slowly.

Renji leaned back in turn, his expression satisfied. "So if you get another opportunity to, you know… jump into her sheets, you will be done! It's just an obsession, an impulse right now!"

"I thought so at first, Renji."

Renji's eyes shot up in surprise.

"It's not like that any more." Byakuya fixed his grey-eyed gaze on his assistant.

_Oh my God._

"Even if she does not submit to me sexually, I still desire her by my side."

_Oh my God._

"I would like to ask a final question, Byakuya." Renji tried to shake off the dread in his voice. "You can answer it, or you can choose not to." He looked at Byakuya. "I will honestly say I never believed this might have happened but… have you… fallen in love with this human girl?"

_Oh my God…_

Byakuya stared back at Renji, his expression unmoved. He looked up as the waiter materialized at their table with an iced bucket. Byakuya waited patiently as the wine cork was popped and the red contents poured into his cup. Then he met Renji's eyes.

"You vowed your silence to me, Renji. And considering that I have divulged a major portion of my private affairs, it would not hurt much to theorize the entire matter." He drank the expensive red wine, the thick red a colour of passion. "Yes, I think I have."

_You are so fucked up, Byakuya._

_

* * *

_**And there you have it, Chapter 18! :D I hope you enjoyed it, lots of things happening in this chapter. :) So the first revelations of Byakuya and Rukia's relationship has been made known to their closest peers (Rukia to Nel, Byakuya to Renji). And Byakuya comes into first contact with Rukia's social circle, with her dormmate. (and she mispronounces his name the first time XD because I thought since baby Nel mispronounces Itsygo, why not throw in Bakoya as well? XD) Also, the relationship between Renji and Byakuya comes to light here, I dedicated space for other character expansion this time round, and I retained their original (sort of) relationship from the Bleach storyline, just in an AU setting. :) Hope you enjoyed all those parts.**

**And of course, there is the sweet ByaRuki moment where a caring Rukia turns up at Byakuya's office to feed him *sneaky laugh*, much to his mischievous pleasure. XD I hope I wrote it sweet enough, though I did like the end-result when I read it. :)  
**

**I struggled with my writer's moody feelings the past week and thank you those who kept me going, I appreciate the support! :)  
**

**Until we meet again for Chapter 19! :D Before then, mind dropping a little review for my writing to let me know your feelings/comments and any other feedback you have for me. :D Would really like to know your opinion, and it would motivate me and better my writing! :D**

**~evenstar lady~  
**


	19. Cracks in the Wall

**I'm happy to update this fic with yet another chapter, it's slightly more than a week since my last update. :) I would say it's pretty stressful right now, but I'm coping with it. I'm currently heading my class for the forensics department and it gets a bit much sometimes with the organization and arrangements. And of course, I do get pissed when a few classmates complain about stuff left, right and center and propose for the whole thing to be overturned so the heads have to do all the work again. I just give them some choice words and then let them be (unlike some of the heads who don't speak up). It's also interesting here in forensics, I can safely say I will be able to watch horror movies with ease from now on. The cases we get over here in the dept are the gore of your nightmares.**

**But enough about my RL for now. I wish to thank the reviewers of the past chapter, thank you so much! They keep me going****! :D **Crystal-Clear Hope, Royal blueKitsune, soulflower70, Nathalie Shiffer, compa16, byakuchiki, YuzurihaNoRyuu, ashy-book-lova, LuciL06, Lanny-Sama, silverqueen, KendoGirl95, Lilian Violet, Hikara-Hime, Light of the Firefly, Huh Soobin, cintiasnakeblack, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, Kichou, YuYuAnne, Moon Ash, RunSakura, Reiha No Arashi, Sakimi1014, Kaze Yaiba, mandapanda13, 4K-san, tokiko76, isara-love, buchielle, XLightningX, 1SuperKawaii, BlackBurningHeart, onlyluna, L, ForTheLoveofTigerLilies, Apricot09, Oicherealtai, vicky73, loveyouso, DRUON, seras3791, Fumi Raisin, Some thoughts after reading, obssessed dreamer.

**I have some points to talk about but that will be in my ending Author's Note (it's pretty long). :P**

**So here I present... Chapter 19. :) Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**'Thank you for sending me home.'**

Byakuya smiled slightly at the text message on his mobile phone as he pushed back his executive chair from his desk and leaned his head back on the headrest.

**'It was my pleasure, thank you for coming over. Nel seems to be a very nice dormmate. –Byakuya-'**

** 'She is. And she said you are handsome.'**

Byakuya chuckled slightly. **'Do you think so too? –Byakuya-'**

Byakuya closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Knowing Rukia, she probably would be too embarrassed to answer to that particular message. He laughed softly, picturing an irresistible blushing Rukia hiding amongst her sheets in the bedroom.

"Hey, you aren't texting _her_, are you?"

Byakuya looked up at his disgruntled assistant who was sitting opposite him, and sifting through the contracts on the table.

"You should know, Abarai."

Renji huffed slightly and opened a blue folder. "What's her name again… Rukia?" Byakuya nodded. "She better be one hell of a monster in the bedroom skills… considering this huge secret I'm carrying around with me everyday. Man, I can't even look at you the same way anymore!"

Byakuya gave Renji a cold look before moving to tackle more of the paperwork. "You have not told anyone, have you?"

"No, for the hundredth time. Though every time I see Matsumoto sauntering down the hallway, I have to resist poking her in the face. With her gossip queen status, and she knows nothing of this!"

"And she better not _start_ to." Byakuya gave Renji a knowing look.

Renji lifted his hands in front of him. "Hey, I swore you my silence and Abarai Renji is a demon of his words."

Byakuya said nothing and rifled through a few pages in the folder.

"Actually… I'm wondering why I'm not getting a _huge_ reward for this _huge_ favour I'm doing you…" Renji muttered cheekily as he looked up from the papers. "Plus I'm actually helping you go through this work hell."

"You won't going to Seattle with me for this business trip, so you won't have to prepare arrangements for the big talk."

"Yeah, for that I'm grateful. Not that I hate the US, but the girls there, they practically jump on me! I don't want to take the spotlight away from you."

Byakuya said nothing and continued to read. After a while, he spoke up. "There is a reason why you are not going to Seattle."

Renji looked up in surprise. "A reason?"

"Yes, I need you here on duty."

"Duty? For what?"

"I'm going to need someone to keep an eye on Rukia while I'm gone."

Renji's eyes widened in shock and he threw his papers onto the table. "WHAT! Now, I'm _baby-sitting_ a human?"

Byakuya looked at him coolly. "You probably remember the killings in the district a month back. A lot of the Kuchikis believed that the perpetrator has been eliminated with the wiping-out of the Ootowari clan."

Renji nodded.

"It wasn't them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the leader confessed to me… before I killed him."

Renji's eyes widened again. "You have been keeping _a lot f_rom me." He looked at Byakuya, and then his eyes grew round. "Ooohh… so you just used it as reason to take a secret threat out."

Byakuya nodded. "I want you around here to keep an eye on things while I'm gone, and to report to me anything that seem amiss. And pay special attention to Rukia, I don't want her hurt. Because I think that demon or demons are still out there biding their time for whatever their plans are. I don't want her caught in an accidental crossfire."

"So what? I'm supposed to tail her hidden? Hide in bushes and trees?"

"No. I know you like to be flashy so I arranged for you to do so in broad daylight, in plain sight of everyone."

Renji frowned slightly. "What do you mea-

Byakuya put a hand into his breast pocket before taking something that looked like a card out of it. He slid it across the table to Renji, who picked it up and read it.

The redhead's eyes almost popped out of his head. He looked up at Byakuya, his eyes filled with dread and disbelief. "You've got to be _kidding_ me."

"Abarai Renji, a week-transfer student to Nagoya University. You will take the sports classes, they are arranged at the same time as Rukia's research schedule so when you both are free at the end of the day, you can see her home."

Renji blanched in horror.

"When you meet her, you are to introduce yourself as the nephew of my blood aunt's husband, which makes us distant cousins. You are to come from the town of Kanda in Fukuoka Prefecture, it is a rather remote area so you won't be faced with questions. Tell her I recommended you the university for your week-long stay. She will be less wary of you then."

"Y-You…"

"I have arranged a five-day week off for you here at Azaris, on the pretext of you heading into town to oversee a potential business deal. Do stick to that story."

"B-But…"

"I was going to find some way to keep Rukia safe while I was away but now that you know the whole story anyway, it wouldn't hurt for you to be a part of it."

"I…" A vein was starting to throb in Renji's temple.

"Your classes start the day after I leave, and that is when you keep her within your sight until I return. And-"

"HOLD IT!"

Byakuya looked up coolly at Renji, who had just jumped up from his seat. "What makes you think I'm going to _agree_!"

"When I return from Seattle and see a good end-result, you will receive a pay rise of 10% and a brand-new Lamborghini for your hard work."

Renji's eyes widened. "I-Is it-

"Lamborghini Murcielago with base engine 6.5L V12, the one you have been dying to get. Also, I signed you in for the sports classes closely associated with aquatics so you can enjoy some 'scenery' while working. I heard the girls in Nagoya are not bad-looking."

Byakuya watched as his assistant struggled with the internal conflict between his trampled pride and the desire for the luxury of his dreams. Byakuya returned his attention to the contract paper to read a few more paragraphs.

"Okayyyy. Fine."

Byakuya looked up. "What is?"

"I will do it. Look after your human mistress whatever."

Byakuya fixed Renji with a cold look. "Rukia."

"Okay, Rukia. I will enter Nagoya the day after you board the plane. When's that again?"

Byakuya looked up. "In three days."

"Okay. Say, will you be meeting her before you leave?"

"Maybe. Business at Azaris is keeping me. I might see her for a bit the night before I leave. Either that, or I will come see her when I get back. And by then, I expect favourable results."

"Definitely. It's a Murcielago on the line, you know."

Byakuya nodded as Renji rambled on. "Gotta love the sex in them, the babes always seem tighter there, guess doing it in speedy things turn them on real bad."

The distaste passed quickly through Byakuya's grey eyes, but he nodded again.

Renji grinned cheekily as he leaned toward Byakuya across the table. "You sure about this though? What if she falls in love with me?"

"Knowing her, you getting away without a punch in the face would be good enough."

Renji waved his hand dismissively. "A pint-sized woman can't be that scary, and definitely won't bring Abarai Renji down."

* * *

Renji was never a genius and that fact was made even more prominent, growing up next to the child prodigy that was Kuchiki Byakuya. Sometimes, Renji wondered if he was actually stupid to begin with, but it didn't matter. He let a carefree life and loved letting his fists rather than his mouth do the talking. After all, ignorance was bliss, wasn't it? He knew a lot of the demons in the clan thought he was an idiot, a no-brainer. Sometimes, Renji even suspected that Byakuya thought of him as a simpleton.

And once again, he was sure his superior believed the huge reward would win him over, to take care of the human girl. Well, the Murcielago was _the_ major reason he chose to take up the job but there was one thing he was also rather keen on.

He was going to integrate himself close to Rukia… and break her bond with Byakuya.

After all, she was just a human, and Byakuya could not have fallen for a mortal even if he had admitted it himself. His superior was probably disillusioned ('_too much work could do that to someone_,' Renji thought) between obssessed lust and that laughable thing people called love. He was probably just obssessed with the girl for the time being. Granted, the biggest obssession he had ever had, but still just an obssession.

Renji was going to put an end to that.

He was going to see what this girl was like, and then figure out a way to make her end the relationship. It was going to be easy, he knew all the ways of women. He wasn't just doing this for the dream Lamborghini.

_Don't blame me, Byakuya. I will take care of her… from you._

_

* * *

_

Rukia smiled to herself as her hands worked easily in front of her.

_A little bit more to go._

After fifteen minutes, Rukia gave a satisfied shout of victory and she stared happily at the thing in her hands.

'_Good job, Rukia_,' she congratulated herself.

Just then, her mobile phone rang and she looked up in surprise. Lunging for it, Rukia slid it open. "Hello?"

"Rukkkiiiaaaaaa."

Rukia laughed. "Yes, my beautiful Nel?"

"I swear Rukia, if you were a guy, I'd totally date you!"

Rukia laughed. "What's up?"

"Oh, well, the girls are currently making reservations at the manicure and pedicure shop over here, a day before the gala night. Hiyori just wanted me to tell you that one spot will be booked for you, whether or not you like it. And to top it off, there will be one more facials booking and spa."

Rukia laughed. "Okay. Tell the girls thank you so much."

"No problem. After all, it's just four days away!"

Rukia's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that the entire week had flown by. "Okay, I will see you sometime then, Nel."

"Dada!"

Rukia placed the mobile phone down on the bed. Four days from now? That means Byakuya would be leaving for Seattle soon. When was it? Rukia racked her brain for the exact date, but it didn't seemed that he had told her a direct date. Was it tomorrow? The day after tomorrow?

'_I should just call him to confirm it._'

Rukia was about to dial the number when her mobile phone went off again. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rukia!"

"Ichigo?" Rukia smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much but I just saw the listings for the movies. Our target movie is playing now!"

Rukia gasped. "Really? So fast?"

"Want to go see it?"

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"Tonight?"

"_Tonight?_" Rukia echoed with slight shock. _So fast?_

"Er, it's okay if you are not free tonight. We can go for another time."

"Oh. No, not really. Let's do tonight then."

"Great! I will pick you up in, say, thirty minutes?"

Rukia looked out her window. It was late evening. "Okay, Ichigo. See you then!" She smiled and placed the phone back on the bed before going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Byakuya placed his folders into the drawer of his office table. He surveyed the tabletop surreptitiously, the perfectionist in him checking out the tidiness and perfect angle of the papers and stationery.

It was Byakuya's last day in the office, before heading to Seattle tomorrow. And yet, it had been the busiest one yet. He had packed his necessities for the trip in a small luggage bag so all he had to do was go home and rest now before his morning flight tomorrow.

But Byakuya was going to have to see Rukia for one time before he left for five days. He hadn't spoken to her face-to-face in a while, he doubted she even knew he was leaving tomorrow. He was going to see her for a bit and maybe kiss her for five days' worth (a small smile crossed Byakuya's face at the thought). He flicked the lights out and left his office suite.

* * *

"That was really funny!" Rukia laughed as she sipped from her soft drinks paper cup.

"Yeah." Ichigo laughed. "I didn't see that coming! And the part where they just started fighting out of nowhere in the piano room?"

Rukia laughed again. "Yeah! I was having a stomachache then! It's amazing they had the comedy done across an action film!"

Ichigo nodded. "Definitely one of the tops in my list! I'm going to recommend it to Grimmjow sometime."

Rukia nodded as she drank from her cup. It was after the movie and Ichigo and her had grabbed a fast food meal at the nearest McDonald's. It was night now and both of them were walking back home after taking the bus ride to a nearby street station.

It had been a fun outing. At first, it had been a little awkward just the two of them, but Rukia quickly warmed up to Ichigo's natural personality. After all, he had been her friend for years now and they clicked well. Soon, they were talking and laughing about everything they could talk about. The movie, classes on campus, Ichigo's music band, Shinji's new shirt. The only awkward moments were when both the movie ticket counter lady and bus driver commented on how compatible they looked as a couple. Rukia's eyes widened then and she had shot Ichigo an apologetic look but he would just happily laugh it off. He was nice, and didn't try anything on her throughout the movies trip, just talking easily with her.

It was good, all good.

"So how's your preparation going for the gala night?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo's question and laughed. "As in being booked for potential facials and doing of nails? I got that covered."

Ichigo laughed again. "That sounds good. You will blow all of the guys off at the ball."

Rukia shook her head. "Don't bet your money on it."

Ichigo chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how much I'd bet on it."

Rukia looked up in surprise but Ichigo just smiled at her. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Lucky guy?"

"Your gala night partner."

"Ohh…" Rukia looked forward as she slurped her drink. "I'm not going with a partner."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because…" _He will be in Seattle on the day of the gala._ "… I just didn't want a partner."

"Oh."

The two of them walked on in silence. Ichigo stared at Rukia silently as they walked but she did not appear to notice it.

"Well, here we are." Rukia smiled as they reached the intersection. "You, off right."

Ichigo laughed. "You won't let me be chivalrous and walk you home?"

Rukia smiled. "It's fine, Ichigo. It's just a few blocks, your house is the other way anyway. Plus, I already know of some moves from the movie just now." Rukia struck a comical martial arts pose and Ichigo had to laugh.

"Okay then. Be careful, Rukia. Give me a call when you're back."

"Okay."

"I had fun tonight." Ichigo smiled. "Thank you for watching the movie with me."

"That's my line." Rukia laughed. "Goodnight, Ichigo." She turned to her street.

"_Hey._"

Rukia stopped in surprise and turned back to look at Ichigo. He gave her a lopsided smile. "If you need someone to walk you to the dance or something, just ring me up."

Rukia smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Rukia smiled serenely to herself as she walked up the street to her house. It was rather late, a peaceful night breeze was blowing. Rukia was glad she had declined Ichigo's offer to walk her right up to the gate, she loved walking up this small street on her own. It gave her a sense of coming home, and she always had lovely thoughts as she walked home by herself.

Rukia looked up at the glittery stars shining down from the velvety sky. She had forgotten the exact date in which Byakuya would be leaving for Seattle. Was it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow? Rukia hoped it was the latter, she hadn't called him then so she could not be sure.

Rukia smiled again and kicked a pebble across the street. She watched it jump and scrap across the pavement.

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched the pebble come to a halt before a pair of black polished shoes.

* * *

Rukia's heart pounded fast, but then her eyes filled with subtle happiness as she recognized the figure.

"_Byakuya_?" She walked a little faster toward her house gate, where Byakuya leaned against his Porsche. When had he arrived here? Had he been waiting for her? Why hadn't he called her?

He looked the same as always, handsome and unfazed. Rukia felt happy at the sight, at least he didn't look worn-out or tired. She walked a little faster to reach him. But somehow his eyes were cold as they fixed on her and his emotionless expression did not change. Usually, he would greet her with a soft smile and she would see the hardness in his grey eyes lose themselves just a little. But this time, there was no smile at all. Rukia's steps faltered slightly as she stopped in front of Byakuya.

"Byakuya?" She tried again tentatively.

"Where were you?" His voice was soft, but his tone was like ice.

"I…" Rukia's brows furrowed confusion. "I was out. How long have you been here? I didn't receive any call, I think…" Rukia rummaged in her bag for her mobile. She was sure Byakuya hadn't called or texted her, she had checked her mobile phone once every ten minutes, even in the theater.

"If I had called, would you even leave his side to come to me?"

Rukia looked up in shock. Byakuya's eyes were fixed so coldly on her. "I, what-

"I can smell _him_… on _you_."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"You went out with another male today, most probably going by the name of Ichigo."

"I-

"I dropped by to tell you that my flight to Seattle leaves very early morning tomorrow so I would not have a chance to see you. I will return after five days."

Before Rukia could open her mouth, Byakuya turned away from her. Rukia thought he was getting something out of his coat but she was wrong. He began to walk back to the driver's side of the Porsche.

The conversation had ended, just like that.

He had barely spoken a few sentences to her. Rukia's hand lifted reflexively as she watched him walk away.

_ There's a present… I wanted to give you. _

Byakuya opened the car door and got into his Porsche. He did not even spare her a single glance. If he would just look at her, she could perhaps hold his gaze and then open her mouth to tell him everything. If he would just look at her, then she would screw up some courage to pull him back. Rukia's heart was screaming out at her but her shocked mind would not have her body obey. _Stop him! Tell him everything!_ But Rukia was frozen to the spot, unable to move or open her mouth, as the rehearsed speech she had been preparing for their farewell ran through her mind.

_I heard it can be quite rainy and cold in Seattle this month so I knitted you a little jacket._

Byakuya started the engine, his eyes coldly fixed on the road.

_It's not really pretty but it will be warm._

The Porsche roared away from the curb as Rukia stared after it, her eyes filling with sadness.

_Goodbye and come back safe, alright?_

_

* * *

_

The speedometer climbed rapidly as Byakuya floored the gas pedal. His expression was calm and unaffected but his grey eyes were narrowed.

_You went out with Ichigo._

Byakuya's hand gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. One hundred and eighty. Two hundred. Two hundred and twenty. The Porsche zoomed down the highway at a lethal speed, the passing structures disappearing in flashes almost as soon as they appeared in the windscreen.

_What am I to you, Rukia?_

Byakuya gripped the steering wheel harder as his foot drove the pedal deeper into the floor. The powerful engine roared as the Porsche sped along the road.

_What? What am I to you?_

Byakuya suddenly hit the brakes and the tyres screeched horribly at the sudden halt to the high speed, drawing up burn marks along the road. Byakuya was thrown forward slightly but his seat belt held him in. His expression remained unperturbed, his hand still on the steering wheel. All was silent.

_Have I always been on the losing side?_

The grey eyes hardened even more. Byakuya swiftly reached for his mobile phone in the compartment drawer as his fingers dialled a number.

"Renji."

"Hey Byakuya. What's up, I was just-

"Change me to a night flight to Seattle right now."

"W-What? Tonight?"

"Tonight." Byakuya stared out over the road. "I'm getting out of this place tonight."

"Ah? So soon? Okay then. I will see you to the airport in, say, fifteen minutes?"

"There won't be any need to. Just make sure the booking is in, and I will head there on my own."

"O-Oh. You alright, Byakuya? Something happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just get the bookings done."

"_Hai_." Renji heard his superior hesitate on the line for a bit before he heard the deep voice again.

"Remember. Your duty… starts tomorrow."

"_Hai_."

* * *

Rukia walked mechanically back to her bedroom. Otousan was already asleep so she trudged up the stairs to the bedroom. Rukia flipped on the light switch and made her way to the bed. She silently sat down on it and stared at the fluffy grey jacket sitting on her bed. Rukia ran her fingers over the fabric, she had just finished knitting it today.

Rukia felt a bitter tickle start in her throat.

Byakuya was so angry, so angry at her. She had never seen him so hostile and cold before. It hurt. He somehow knew she had went out with Ichigo, while he waited for her outside her home.

_If I had called, would you even leave his side to come to me?_

He had spoken the words with such a cold, accusing tone. She was somehow upset, upset that he would think of her that way.

_Of course I would... don't you already know that?_

She was angry at herself, for not explaining about what really happened. It was just a movie outing, nothing more than the ones she had every week with Nel and the girls. She was also angry at herself for not remembering that he was leaving tomorrow. If she had known, she would not have stupidly gone out for a movie, she would have headed over to his office or home to say goodbye. She was also upset that he had waited outside her home in the cold, for probably a very long time.

Her heart was feeling a lot, and none of it was good.

Rukia swallowed the thick lump in her throat and reached for her mobile phone. She took a deep breath and dialled Byakuya's cell number.

** The number you have dialled is not in use. Please leave a message or try again later.**

Rukia's eyes widened at the female operator's voice, her hand falling to her side. Byakuya disconnected his number?

* * *

'_Curse you, Byakuya, curse you. This is ridiculous_.'

Renji huffed in irritation as he adjusted his shirt and dogtag necklace. It had been decades since he had put on this get-up, having abandoned college life a long time ago. He could faintly recall some clothing styles he had used, since he used to change universities when the Kuchiki clan overstayed their due time and they had to move in order to evade suspicion of the humans. But that was a long time ago, and before he took up the post of executive assistant behind Byakuya. He hadn't been to university ever since then.

But Renji was certain this outfit would kill the babes for sure. He was decked out in a yellow shirt with a jacket, complete with ripped jeans. A few females had already given him appreciative stares as he walked across campus, but they weren't half decent-looking so Renji gave them a pass.

It was morning now and he was now officially on leave from Azaris for an idiotic mission to take care of Byakuya's human mistress every day until his superior returned. Renji had already registered for his class but his first schedule wasn't starting till ten in the morning. Renji figured he should go find this Rukia and get to know her. Maybe ask her to point him to a good diner and have a long talk with her, and then put his perfect plan into action. Byakuya had given him a prep talk after Renji accepted the job offer so he knew where he could find Rukia.

The science building. Or was it research building? Whatever, it plain sucked anyway, and the women there would not look good, Renji was sure of it.

He moved across the field to the white building, past the marble sign with carved wordings of '_Nagoya Science Research Laboratories_'.

Renji watched as a small group of students materialized at the front and began walking down the steps of the building. He watched them carefully, trying to catch a sight of any short, black-haired girl.

"Looking lost. You new here?"

Renji turned to the side in surprise. A young girl leaned against the wall of the building. A _sexy_, young girl. Her hair was long and flowy and they were a wondrous blue-green colour. She was dressed in a white blouse and a short jean skirt, complete with sneakers. Renji's eyes lingered on her chest, where a fantastic pair of boobs beckoned to him. He hoped to God this girl was in the aquatics class.

_And she had practically hit on me in the first place._

"Yes. Abarai Renji, transfer student." Renji walked over to her and extended his hand, giving her his best ladies' smile.

"Oh. I'm Nel." The girl smiled. "So what are you looking for?"

_I think I just about found it. _"Oh, I'm looking for a friend here. She doesn't know I'm here, but I do know she does research in this building."

Nel nodded, her hazel eyes big. "I have a friend in this building too. Maybe when she comes out, you can ask her."

"I'd love to." Renji leaned slightly toward Nel, placing his hand on an ornamental post sticking out against the wall next to her shoulder.

Nel smiled back. "Okay. I think she's about done anyway."

"Yeah…" Renji smiled again. "Hey listen, would you mind-

_Getting hot and heavy with me?_ "… if I ate lunch with you and your friend? I haven't really settled down here properly yet. That is, if you wouldn't find me bothersome."

"Sure!" Nel smiled. "That would be nice, Abarai-kun!"

Both of them turned toward the entrance as another group of students poured out of the entrance.

Renji's eyes widened suddenly as he caught sight of one particular girl.

_God, that is Rukia._

He would recognize her anywhere. That short girl with no wondrous legs whatsoever, and absolutely nonexistent breasts. That must be some self-confidence she's having, because he couldn't detect any hints of a push-up. _Man, you really could wash clothes on that flatboard chest._

_ God, Byakuya, talk about bad taste._

The only things which Renji found decent in her were her eyes. They were an okay colour, violet and rather big. And her hair was very black, black enough to rival Byakuya's.

But hair and eyes don't equal boobs. Boobs are number one, no question about it. Like this girl next to him, she could keep her boyfriend going and satisfied for eternity but Rukia… man, that girl must have some overwhelming charm for Byakuya to completely overlook the cleavage department.

"There she is! Hey, RUKIA!"

Renji's eyes widened in shock ('This girl knew Rukia!') before his hand accidentally slipped off the post. Before he knew it, he was touching the side of Nel's chest... and her left breast.

Renji heard the gasp and he felt the round curve of Nel's asset before he heard a loud shout in the distance. He looked up as he heard footsteps in his direction, and saw Rukia running toward him. Before he could react, Renji suddenly saw stars in front of his eyes as Rukia punched him full in the face. Before the Incubus could even comprehend the fact that he had been taken out by a human girl, he had crumpled to the floor.

_ Curse you, Byakuya, curse you. _

_

* * *

_

Byakuya stared out at the night lights of the city Seattle. The sky was black with silver pinpricks of stars, while the city lay below it in its own gold glow of night life. He lifted the wine glass on his table and took a long drink, still looking out the balcony of the five-star luxury hotel suite. He should probably get back to that presentation he was working on, the meeting was in three days. Azaris was sitting on a gold mine, and it all depended on the outcome of this meeting.

But how could he concentrate?

Byakuya had left Tokyo in abrupt rage, a day earlier than he had planned to, and he had started using his International mobile number overseas. On the plane, he remembered that Rukia did not know of the number but he was too furious to care. Even as Byakuya sat in the business-class area, he had to control his anger the best he could as the air stewardesses looked about nervously at the plane lights which kept blinking on and off. Before the electronics went haywire and the entire plane plunged into the sea all because of his fluctuating demonic force, Byakuya managed to control his anger and dropped off into an uneasy sleep.

When the plane landed after a long flight, Byakuya checked into Seattle's Hyatt Regency Bellevue, one of the finest hotels in the city. He dined in Daniel's Broiler, went for laps in the spacious swimming pool, did all the high-class things many would dream of doing. The only thing he kept away from was the clubs, as he was on a business trip and to credit the code his Grandfather had set up, a proper image was to be maintained until the deal was completed.

Yet, despite everything he went about in the day, it all felt mechanical and stiff. Unreal. Now he sat looking out over Seattle, with only thoughts of Rukia to plague him cold.

She went out with Ichigo. She knew he was leaving the next day and yet, she went out with Ichigo as he waited for her. Byakuya felt the fury sweep through him as he gripped the champagne glass._ What did she think he was?_

When a knock sounded at his thick oak panel door, Byakuya ignored it. When two more knocks sounded, he placed the glass down on the table and went to open the door.

"Room service." He looked at the woman standing outside his suite, dressed in a provocative maid's outifit, her hair spreading out in luscious curls over her shoulder. Her dress was short up above the knees and her prominent bosom was tied with a lacy apron at the front, revealing a teasing glimpse of cleavage.

"I didn't know Bellevue room services ran into the night," Byakuya spoke calmly as he watched the woman smile.

"No, it doesn't. It's more of a _personal _room service." The woman smiled slightly and parted her lips. "And I'm not associated with the Bellevue."

Byakuya stared at her silently. "I see."

"Well then, could you let me in? If anyone walks into the hallway right now, I'd caught in a ridiculous outfit."

Byakuya said nothing but his feet stepped back, allowing the woman to step into his hotel suite. "Do I know you?" He started to walk back to his spot by the balcony.

"No, not really." The woman followed behind him. "Well, I clean your room often on my duty days." She laughed slightly, her voice sexy. "Okay I lied, I'm associated with the hotel. But I'm off hours now so it doesn't count."

"Doing it like this, you are putting your job and your hotel's reputation, at stake." Byakuya took a drink of red wine.

"Yeah, maybe. I will take my chances though." The woman stopped behind Byakuya and walked her fingers across his back. "There's just something so irresistible about a young, handsome man staying by himself in his suite… apparently with no commitments whasoever."

Byakuya turned to look at the woman and his nose touched hers, she had moved in close.

"Do you?" she asked, her voice sultry.

"No, I don't," Byakuya answered as she bent forward and kissed him on the lips.

He was free, no commitments. He should be, after all, Rukia apparently did not let anything stop her from having her own fun with Ichigo. He could kiss this woman as much as he wanted to, heck, he could even push her into bed and fuck her right now… he was completely entitled to do so.

_After all, she went out… with Ichigo._

Byakuya pressed his lips harder against the woman's, slipping his tongue into her open mouth, hearing her moan as he did so.

He was going to kiss this woman as he had never kissed Rukia, and then do more things to her, things he had obviously never done with Rukia. And it was easy, the woman was already clinging to him, pressing her body up against his.

Byakuya lazily twirled his finger around the woman's curls hanging at her shoulder. His hand moved down to the lacy ribbon tying her front together and slowly untied it. The woman panted into his mouth.

_Rukia wasn't like that. Her breaths would come fast but she wouldn't openly pant like that. When she was actually panting, he was already panting the same as she was, showing that both of them urgently wanted it and that it wasn't just a one-sided party thing. Her mouth would stay so close to his, breathing warm air onto his lips, a tease to him to continue kissing her own lips until they were puffy._

The lacy apron slipped away and the woman slowly pushed him back onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. She straddled him as she began to unzip his pants.

_Her legs were nothing like Rukia's. Rukia's legs looked slender but they were strong and when they gripped him hard, they could make him hard, too. Byakuya remembered how her legs had wrapped around him easily as they made out in the VIP room back in Cirque, and how the skin on her thigh felt under his fingertips. This woman's legs… they were like blocks somehow, even if they were strong._

And he didn't even know her name, they hadn't bothered introducing themselves before she had kissed him. He watched as she licked her lips sensually, and dropped his belt to the floor.

_Rukia had never done anything like that to him. She was shy, inexperienced when he had her under his advances. He knew she wasn't really like this, that when she finally opened up to him and became his woman, he was going to be facing an even more lively, irresistible woman. But even in her timid state right now, it was already more than enough to make his desire for her almost unbearable. She would blush slightly whenever he teased her with erotic words or romantic statements. And yet he could see the seductive glow in her eyes when she got sexually excited, and it bowled him over every single time._

"What, is there something wrong?" The woman asked as she removed her own skirt and blouse, so that she was sitting atop him in only her lingerie.

"Nothing." Byakuya answered, emotionless as she started to kiss his chest. He closed his eyes, lost in thoughts instead of the feelings a woman's mouth should be stirring within him.

_Her laughter as she pulled the towel over his eyes to stop him staring at her._

_Her anger at him for eating off her ice-cream, only to be replaced by playful gestures as she hit him. She could tease, just as well as he did._

Byakuya was about to push the woman off him when he remembered. No, Rukia wanted this, didn't she? She kept pushing him away to other women, did she not? So he was going to fuck one now, and make all her dreams come true. Find the right woman for him, as she had once told him. After all, she went out with the love of her life as he waited for her outside her house, didn't she?

Byakuya reached out and grabbed the woman's bottom, grinding hard against her. The woman moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back. The act was all right, but it barely aroused him.

_Her skin, so warm and soft to touch. Her voice, as she called out to him in desperate desire. Her huge violet eyes, so dazed with pleasure._

_Was it true? Was it all fucking true?_

_Or was she just playing him around?_

"LEAVE!"

The woman's huge eyes opened in shock at the furious shout that ripped from Byakuya's throat.

"W-Wha… A-Are you-

"I said _leave_." The woman shrank away from Byakuya's fierce gaze, it was almost inhuman, his grey eyes burning with anger like a madman. She immediately got off Byakuya and picked up her clothes. Byakuya watched the woman with subtle contempt and disdain, right until she walked out of his hotel suite.

_How could you compare to her?_

He put his pants back on, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and got up from the bed. White hot fury was starting to course through Byakuya's veins again, and he was so angry, so angry at himself for the inability to do anything about it. He was breathing hard, his fists clenched and nothing was making sense except the horrible, dark vortex within him.

_ How can __he__ compare to __me__?_

With a inhuman shout, Byakuya lifted the ends of the expensive crystal glass table and smashed it into the wall, watching as the bits of glittering glass rained down onto the carpet along with droplets of red wine like blood.

* * *

**And that is it for Chapter 19. It _is_ intense, our Byakuya and Rukia are facing their first rocky challenge to their relationship. They are as far away from each other as they can get... and well, miserable in their places. T.T Well, Byakuya is being more scary than miserable... but he still pines for Rukia anyway. :P And there's our comical, narcissistic Renji starting off his first contact with Rukia in typical fashion. XD XD I won't be toying much with the 'I-fight-you-fight' couple conflict so the misunderstanding will probably boil over fast in 1-2 chapters. There will be a lot to the story so do watch out for that.**

**I like the way it's playing out, the plots are falling nicely into place with each chapter. :) However, one such reviewer under the anonymous name of '**Some thoughts after reading**' (I did thank her anyway for reviewing the chapter) had some words to say about the entire thing, which didn't sit too well with me. It sounded rude to me somehow so while I'll be taking her criticisms with an open mind (and improving on them), I have my own words to say back to her.  
**

To: Some thoughts after reading**  
**

First off, if you think it's getting boring and sleepy, just stop reading. Easy. Which I'm sure you won't do, because you would still be reading this anyway. Am I over-confident? Maybe. But I'm 100% sure you'll be reading my words, and continue reading Demons as long as it's being updated.

I have had thoughts of stopping this fic, and you know what? I think I will… but only after I feel the plot has stabilized. Right now, there are so many plot bunny chapters which have not come out yet so I feel unworthy to stop and have people say "That's it, that's all she's got?" when there's much more to the story so I want to prove as much as I can before stopping. When I've finally stopped Demons, the readers can blame people like you who come on and try to be smart with those who actually put in an effort to write. Have some credibility before you try to be critical, otherwise you look like a jealous joke.

If you think Rukia is weak and going to stay so, you probably haven't read my other ByaRuki fics. I'm not going to divulge secrets (like I did the last time) but what I like is progression and if you can't stick around long enough to see how it unfolds, be my guest and walk out the door. I honestly cannot be bothered any longer. (ordinarily, I'd reply this with a smiley face and tell you politely that there's so much more to come but you know what? You can just stop reading really, I don't care for a reader like you).

And I think you probably aren't a writer anyway (and nowhere as good as other ByaRuki writers). So you wonder why all ByaRuki fics are all like that? That can be easily remedied. Write your own ByaRuki fic, and read it. I'm sure the characters in there will be as in character as you'd like them to be and it'd even have the most amazing plot ever, how about that?

Forgive me if I appear very hostile because I don't respect your opinion as much as I do others who review with an account so I can reply and discuss this properly (as with reviewers of your sort that come signed in). **In fact, I do and bluntly think you are a coward.**

That's it, so don't try to be smart with me about the basic un-twistable things and suns rising in the east. **A good author is not one who writes beautifully about a sun rising in the east, but one who can write about a sun rising in the west and make readers believe so. You can't appreciate fanfiction with that constricted mind of yours so while you think I should focus on my IC, I think you should stop reading fanfics and stick to the manga. Maybe for people like you, the sun should always rise in the east but for me as an author, the sun rises where I want it to rise. **Otherwise, there's no point in me writing fanfiction, really.

~evenstar lady~

* * *

**I apologize for appearing very snideful to comments like these. As I said before I'm heading my class for the forensics department for 3 weeks now and troubles keep popping up so I'm constantly on my feet trying to tie things up. Then I come on here and deal with online b*tches (I'm pretty sure this one's a female) as well, so my anger easily unleashes these few days.**

**I'm not unreasonable, I know where there are kinks in my fanfic and will of course be taking all the criticisms I get to better my writing. Slow speed... too-docile Rukia... IC problems. First off, slow speed... I know the chapters are going pretty slow but I'm someone who likes to build bonds based on strong material and interactions in 3-4 chapters, they don't do for me. Too-docile Rukia... hasn't Rukia always been docile around Byakuya in the manga? She starts out with overwhelming admiration for him, of course she's shy and has less of a confidence around him. If she hits him directly in the face at the start, and continue hitting him throughout the story while he woos her, then she would be OOC for me (I'd then have to deal with myself flaming my own writing XD). Rukia never stays docile throughout any ByaRuki fanfic, she eventually warms up to him and shows her real side and it's this progression that I've always loved in ByaRuki fics. Third... IC problems, I don't know which character is too much of an OOC here... this is an AU fic anyway, the characters are bound to veer off their original personality. **

**That's it, it's not a defence. Just an explanation to readers. I will try to improve on those points but only if MY plot allows it (which most often, does not). Rukia's not going to jump up and be lively with Byakuya all of a sudden, she's falling in love with him for God's sake!**

**And I wasn't kidding when I wrote the reply to the "reviewer" above, I have given some long thought to it and WILL be stopping Demons. But as I said, only after I feel that there's nothing I can offer anymore in the fic, and there's a long way to go with all the different plot bunnies. :)  
**

**I love writing, and I'm very passionate about it. I've built my confidence and it takes more than a 'Your fic is gay' or 'Your writing sucks' review for me to doubt my writing ability. I have earned my worth, and I know where I stand. It's not at the top of the world, but neither is it at the bottom. **

**I hope the newest chapter didn't disappoint too much. And sorry about the extremely long AN. I hope you enjoyed the update and do review this chapter for me so I can know your comments/feedback on my current writing. I'm open to criticism, just that I have a knack of replying rude ones in ANs. Or if you just have anything to say about my AN, or my perception on writing. :)  
**


	20. Milestones

**In light of the huge uproar this has caused, I felt this chapter upload is indeed very necessary. I have taken 2 hours to write this up today and I've just finished. It will seem rushed and it is rather short for my standard because I wrote it out fast but I think I need to get this out before everything gets out of hand. I will come back to beta-read my own work and correct the grammatical errors but it's midnight now and the bed is calling.  
**

**This will be my form of apology to the readers who tolerated the rants and exchanging of choice words which developed into a full-blown drama. I have uploaded this chapter because I felt like letting all of you know and since there are too many correspondents, I thought of this as a fast way. And because a lot of readers were heated because they came on for an alert only to see a personalized version of emotional rant, I can only make up with a REAL Chapter 20.**

**Do read my AN at the end for clarification, I write all of this with a clear mind.  
**

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 19: **L, 1superkawaii, Carol00, Lilian Violet, mandapanda13, Valentine'sNinja, SarcasticScript, Fumi Raisin, Sakimi1014, RunSakura, tokiko76, 4K-san, lovelove, ashezo, Scorpirion, blissbeat, Jinks, BlackBurningHeart, Kichou, cintiasnakeblack, Ever Lasting Night Life, YuzurihaNoRyuu, LiluFaery87, DRUON, mintandtea, Huh Soobin, vicky73, KendoGirl95, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, Royal blueKitsune, compa16, Some thoughts after reading, kiti4life, soulflower70, Kuchiki24, KunoichiDoll, buchielle, meateatinglover, Nathalie Shiffer, YuYuAnne, killua, Animefreecs, Kannabisu, Nica, alinda arch, CyberJello, Amii-xx, KitChi, byakuchiki, incomparableXOXO, Lanny-Sama. **(I copied this from the previous Chapter 20 so they might be a lot of users I have missed but I have read all of them, thank you very much)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Bleach, I only own the plot.**

**WARNING: OOC-ness for ALL characters, depending on the nature of interpretation.**

**I hope this one chapter will be decent enough.  
**

* * *

"It wasn't on purpose." Renji put his hands up as he sat on the chair. Being an Incubus, he had been through decades of living and experience. He had been through warring times, he had been caught smuggling drugs across the border and interrogated in two-way glass-walled rooms, where he knew fat ugly investigators were observing him through beaded eyes.

But this? This was _ridiculous_.

Because this was just a small, dusty lecture room and his interrogator was half his size… and _female_.

"I didn't touch her on purpose."

"Yeah, and I'm actually a boy." Rukia glared at the tall red-haired stranger, her hands on her hips.

_Considering that bosom, you might actually be one._ Renji put a hand to his face for a bit. "My hand just slipped, okay? It wasn't like I didn't apologize after that."

"Rukia… it's okay, it really is." In the corner of the room, Nel was looking worriedly between Rukia and Renji. "I think it was accidental. I'm alright."

Rukia shook her head, her expression fierce. "I walk right out of my lab and see a man touch my dorm mate inappropriately. He was standing so close to you, Nel! It didn't look accidental to me."

"You already punched him anyway! He's got bruises on his face now, look! That's good enough!"

"Yeah, and _you_ didn't apologize," Renji muttered.

Rukia ballooned angrily as she stepped toward Renji. "And I would gladly do it again!"

"Hey, I came to find you!" Renji shouted as he stood up, sensing danger.

"Likely story!" Rukia shouted back and aimed a punch at Renji's face but he ducked it.

Rukia pulled her hand back for another punch but then the door opened. The three of them turned to the entrance.

"There he is, the jerk!" Rukia recognized Hiyori's voice but Grimmjow was faster. The tall cerulean-haired student advanced on Renji.

"You touched Nel, didn't you?"

Nel's eyes were wide as she stared between both men.

"And what if I did?" Renji could not help the grin that curved his lips at the prospect of an oncoming fight.

Grimmjow's eyes instantly filled with anger. "Eat this then!" Grimmjow shouted as his hard fist came flying toward the redhead's face, mere inches to connect on skin and bone.

_Tsk. So troublesome._

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Nel gasped.

Renji had moved to the left easily at the last second, and Grimmjow's punch aimlessly hit the bare air. Before the young man had time to comprehend the unbelievable speed, the Incubus reached around easily and twisted Grimmjow's arms behind his back.

"You must be her boyfriend," Renji grinned, baring his teeth. "She should come with me instead, a useless man like you is not worth much."

"Let him go, Abarai-kun!" Nel shouted, fear and concern mirrored in her eyes.

"Don't be too proud and act like you are above everything else. People like you act conceited but have nothing in your heads," Grimmjow retorted.

"I will take my chances then, scumbag," Renji muttered and pushed Grimmjow forward, away from him. "A _blue-haired_ scumbag at that." He dusted off his hands carelessly as Nel ran over to Grimmjow to check on him. "So don't play with me, little girl." Renji looked over at Rukia, whose eyes were wide. "I only ducked because Byakuya said _you_ were the one I cannot touch."

Rukia gasped at the statement. _Byakuya? _Did he just say Byakuya? She was frozen for just that one second, as her friends looked between them questioningly.

"Who's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He had stepped out from the group.

"I think we should let Abarai-kun and Rukia sort some issues out now," Nel looked uneasily between the two as she helped Grimmjow up. "Maybe some lunch and-

"Like hell I'm leaving Rukia alone with that slimeball," Ichigo bit off as he stared at Renji with distrust. Renji only stared back with subtle amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Try me, _human_."

Ichigo moved forward but Rukia suddenly stepped in front of him. Ichigo looke down at Rukia but her back was to him. Then her face turned slightly. "Ichigo, I wish to speak to Renji for a while in private. I wonder if you all could give us some time?" She smiled a small, reassuring smile. "I will be okay."

Ichigo stared at her for a full minute before he nodded curtly. "Fine. Shout out if something happens, we will just be outside the door."

"Nel, just report that pervert! I will bring you to the police!" Grimmjow spoke to Nel angrily as the entire gang went out through the door.

Rukia waited for the door to close before she turned to the red-haired stranger who was now standing up and looking at her.

* * *

"Who are you, really?"

"Abarai Renji. And I really did come to find you."

"I really did expect no lies."

"Unless of course, you are not Ukitake Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes widened and she stopped. "How do you… know my name? And... Byakuya?"

Renji huffed and looked at the chair. "Can I sit down?"

Rukia stared at him warily and then nodded. "Thanks, I could hear my hundred-year old kneecaps groaning." Rukia rolled her eyes as Renji sat down and looked up at the petite girl. "I'm a distant cousin of Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Byakuya's cousin?"

Renji nodded. "I come from Kanda, a town in Fukuoka Prefecture." Renji reeled off the details he had been memorizing just this morning. "It is a week-long transfer study period in Tokyo for me and Byakuya was supposed to welcome me today but he was off for a business trip to the United States." Renji took a deep breath. "We are distant cousins and when he heard I was coming to Nagoya, he told me of you so I could come to you for… er, guidance. So you could show me around, be my tour guide, all that jazz, you know?"

_Smooth, Renji, and said like a pro. Murcielago, here I come!_

"Byakuya told you about me?" Rukia asked. Her facial expression was curious. "You are his cousin?"

Renji nodded. "He said you could help me get settled while he was away. I will only be here for five days so I hope it won't be so much of a hassle for you."

Rukia stared at him uneasily. Then she spoke up. "I would be glad to help you, of course. But why did you touch my friend inappropriately?"

"It was an accident. I really did not mean for it to happen. I was out at the building hoping to find you, and then I met her." Renji thought back on the long-haired girl. "She was very helpful and nice, I mean her nothing, and anything but harm." The last bits of sentence were expressed with whole sincerity from the Incubus and bits of it must have shown on his face because Rukia finally nodded.

"Okay. I hope you do apologize to her properly, in front of all our friends because they won't take to you easily."

_ Man, bossy much? So this sort of woman turns you on, Byakuya?_

"But of course, Rukia."

Rukia nodded and she smiled slightly. "And welcome to Nagoya."

* * *

"How was class?"

"It was pretty good. I cruised through the entire thing."

Rukia snorted. This guy was as much of a show-off as Byakuya was.

Renji gave a careless look at Rukia. "How was your day? I hear you do research a lot. And some science stuff."

"Yeah, it was a pretty fruitful day in the lab. We got some data out for the PCR tests today."

"I see." _PC what?_

Rukia nodded before looking at Renji next to her. Both of them were walking along a busy street. "You didn't have to walk me back to the dorm, it wasn't necessary."

"Why? Did _Strawberry_ have a problem with it?" Renji laughed and Rukia shook her head.

"You should get to know him. I think both of you would make a riot duo."

"Thanks, but no thanks. He already seems to have a secret grudge against me anyway."

Rukia laughed. "He's like that. Wary at first, and then he warms up to you."

"Well, he can keep his warmth away. I can't be bothered."

Both of them continued walking in silence for a bit. Finally, Rukia spoke up. "Er, how is…" She cleared her throat slightly. "… Byakuya?"

"Oh, he's fine." Renji waved off carelessly. "He left for Seattle yesterday."

"_Yesterday?_" Rukia's head shot up as she stared at Renji in surprise. "I thought he left this morning."

"Nah." Renji was looking about the neighbourhood with mild curiosity. "He made a sudden decision to leave Tokyo just last night. I did ask him why though, but he didn't state his reasons."

"Maybe he..." Rukia's voice was soft. "... just about had it in Tokyo."

* * *

"Well?" Renji's voice was almost wicked.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, his voice monotonous.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me what it is you have me do today and for the next four days?"

Byakuya remained silent on the line for a bit. Finally, he spoke up. "How… is she?"

Renji felt like punching the air in victory. It felt so good to yank Byakuya around like that! It was after classes and he had walked a hesitant Rukia home, much to the displeasure of Ichigo and others. Only Nel and Orihime (also pretty, also bustful) seemed to be sweet enough to him, and were the only ones who chattered excitedly to him. Renji had wrapped up his first day of duty and was now at home, with a bottle of wine in his hand and a phone call to his superior in Seattle.

"She's good." Renji laughed. "Pretty eventful first meeting." He deliberated slightly. _Oh well, Rukia would probably tell him anyway, wiser to man up and say it now._ "She punched me in the face."

He heard a distinct sound on the other end of the line and frowned. It sounded like Byakuya had just stopped himself from chuckling in time. But when he spoke again, the tone was emotionless. "Did she?"

"Yeah, she did but it was due to a misunderstanding. We sorted that out now and I just saw her home."

"Good. Did you detect anything strange around?"

"Not that I know of. It seems all good."

"Good. How did you blend in Nagoya?"

"It was fine. Met some pretty hot babes today, and two of them belonged in Rukia's own gang of friends. And I just about killed those guys in the sports center, they are slow like tortoises. Oh and as a fact, the guys don't really like me all that much. But it's understandable though. The handsome, buff and rich part wouldn't sit too well with their inferior complexes, I know. Rukia's own male friends didn't like me. Especially this really suspicious dude named after fruits. Ichigo."

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed slightly as he sat on the chaise lounge in his suite in Seattle. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah. He looks at me strange, like I harbour evil intentions toward Rukia. He's like her informal bodyguard or something."

"I see." Byakuya's tone was like ice. "How is he like?"

"He's stupid." Renji thought back a little. "His hair colour annoys me, but he tells me mine does too. He is very loud, and is seriously lacking in manners."

"How does…" Byakuya stopped again. "Do his friends see him that way?"

"Oh no. They are a very close-knitted gang. As a matter of fact, I think some of the girls around him have feelings for him!"

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. "Some girls around him?"

"Yeah, like-" Renji stopped abruptly before Byakuya heard an evil chuckle on the line.

"What is it, Abarai?"

"I see it now. Byakuya, you sly old thing! You are using me to check up on Rukia' friends too, and any potential male threats!"

"I am not. You just sound eager to share so I did not feel the need to stop you."

Renji laughed. "Yeah, whatever. But honestly, Byakuya, no competition. He's uglier than you, poorer than you, weaker than you and he smells."

"I see," Byakuya spoke quietly.

"Yeah, so don't be so caught up in all this, okay? I will handle things from here, you just concentrate on sealing that deal for us!"

* * *

_Because I'm not worth it! I don't understand. I-I don't match you. _

"_A-And she would be an heiress, an elegant woman who socializes as easily as you do at rich party events and who holds herself classy at restaurants!"_

"_But honestly, Byakuya, no competition. He's uglier than you, poorer than you, weaker than you and he smells."_

Byakuya's grey eyes looked in front of him steadily. The early morning sunrays were bathing the city out the window in a steadily bright glow, and it was once again another day of work in his hotel suite.

Byakuya stared over at his king-sized bed. The sheets there were tangled, in a heap of mess. He hadn't slept well since he had arrived here in the States. During the night, Byakuya would drift off uneasily and sleep fitfully through the darkness, the soft covers serving no comfort but only to drown him more into a lost world.

And he had called out her name just last night, before he jerked awake from the nightmares.

He was a fucking Kuchiki. Not only that, he was fucking Kuchiki Byakuya. It was a travesty of an image, so laughable that his formidable self was reduced to a pathetic, forlorn existence. Byakuya was so angry, furious at his own helplessness.

He stood up from his chair and walked across the room, taking up his coat from the rack. He had better get out from his suite before he chose to break something again.

That, and he had also banned room service from his hotel suite.

* * *

An endless stretch of miles away, a petite girl cried out in her sleep and her eyes shot open. "_Byakuya!_"

Rukia rubbed her eyes slightly as she took in her familiar dorm room. It was already nighttime, judging by the darkness from the window. The pair of violet eyes widened as Rukia noticed her mobile phone at the foot of the bed, probably kicked to the end by her own legs as she slept. Rukia reached over to it and stared at the screen.

_**Number invalid.**_

She had called Byakuya's number again today, to no avail. And yet each time she called, her heart beat faster and the hope sprung up easily like flowers in spring… hoping… hoping that this would be the call, the call that she could finally reach him, talk to him, hear his voice.

The hope crashed to the ground each and every single time.

His number remained disconnected, not available. He never called her to tell her if he reached Seattle safely, if he was having fun, if he was still buried in work.

He had shut her out.

Rukia swallowed the bitter taste in her throat, and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

Renji was a redhead equal of Ichigo. He was absentminded, forgetful and went about life like nothing mattered. But he was carefree, and Rukia took no trouble getting used to his personality. It helped take her mind off things and off the troubles with Byakuya sometimes.

And in between the daily bickering and occasional fist fights with Grimmjow and Ichigo, Renji slowly integrated himself into the inner circle. He soon became a _member_.

"Did you grow up with Byakuya?" Rukia asked quietly as they sat on the park bench at night, a Styrofoam packet of fried noodles between them. It was the third day Renji had been here in Tokyo. He had called her tonight, reminded her that she was his "tour guide" before asking her to help him find a take-away restaurant for dinner. Rukia had rolled her eyes before getting changed and meeting the redhead halfway at the street three blocks from the dorm.

Renji might resemble Ichigo in a lot of aspects but the cockiness and attitude was definitely characteristic of the rich background he and Byakuya belonged to.

"Yeah." Renji nodded as he slurped the Slurpie he had bought from the convenience store. "Hard times."

Rukia chuckled slightly. "Why so?"

"You know him, don't you?" Renji made a very distasteful slurping sound. "He's too darn perfect at everything, that man needs to be arrested for degrading others just by being able to do everything."

Rukia laughed but when she spoke, her voice was soft. "Yeah he is, isn't he?"

"Yep. So when you grow up next to him, you feel so tiny all the time, like you can't do anything. Even if you managed to do something, you can never be better than him anyway. Then you question yourself, why bother doing it in the first place then?"

Rukia smiled. "That's not really the point. Unless of course, you want to beat him?"

Renji stared at the tiny human girl next to him. He wanted to eat the noodles but somehow he wanted to keep talking. _Man, this girl is just like Matsumoto. She sucks you in and you keep gossiping like a wayward young lady._

"I was always seen as the stupid person in our family. I don't think I'm that brainless, you know?" Renji scrunched his nose up. "But yes, I want to beat Kuchiki Byakuya someday." He drank his Slurpie some more.

Rukia's eyes widened before she smiled again. "That's the spirit!" She reached out and slapped Renji hard on the back, causing him to choke in surprise. "Sorry!" As Renji coughed, Rukia patted him on the back apologetically.

"Actually, I think you did beat him already in some aspects." Rukia smiled when Renji had gotten over his cursing cough fits.

"What?"

"You have more obvious eyebrows…" Rukia waggled her own for emphasis. "… and you have brighter hair."

Renji looked at Rukia for a moment then he leaned in conspirationally. "I will kill you if you tell anyone but that's the reason I have them."

Both of them looked at each other momentarily in silence. Then demon and human burst out laughing.

"What about you?" Renji laughed as he tossed the bottle away into the bushes, earning a death glare from Rukia.

After making Renji go pick it back up, Rukia opened her mouth. "I'm an orphan, has Byakuya ever told you that?" Renji nodded. "Yeah, well… I grew up in an orphanage, without parents, around kids I didn't even know. They were hostile, they were rude, they were insensitive. All they wanted to do was bring you down."

Renji reached for his noodle box but he did not open it, his attention on Rukia.

"I didn't really care what others thought about me. I just wanted to be strong, strong enough to beat everyone who dared to throw a punch in my direction."

Renji looked at Rukia in surprise but she was looking ahead into the trees.

"I don't ever want to be beaten down again. I don't want to cry under my covers at night, just because I was too scared to stand up to other people." Rukia's violet eyes hardened ever so slightly. "I didn't want to pretend and be all simpering and sweet like they all were, just in order to gain favours from the adults. I just want to be me, and that me… wants to be strong." Rukia smiled slightly and she turned to look at Renji. "It was me against the world, and Otousan rescued me from it. And I know I came out best among all of them. I'm still facing up against the world but now, I'm not alone."

"I… see," Renji replied uncomfortably but Rukia just smiled. "Hurry up and eat, Eyebrows."

"I was just being polite not to eat when you are talking some life story!"

"I can eat faster than you."

"Can't too!"

* * *

_She was different, right from the start. Perhaps you might understand, if you got to know her…_

_

* * *

_

**There, chapter 20 finished. It shouldn't be that short actually, had I more time to write but I wanted to get this out and this is the best I can do in this period of time. This chapter was meant to explore Renji's development in forming bonds with Rukia and her friends (milestones, I'd call it... hence the title)... I ran through the second day very fast so the relationship between Renji and Rukia might have developed a bit too quickly right now. But it will have to do for now. I might come back to edit this in a week or two but for now, I hope this chapter is decent enough.**

**There wasn't much ByaRuki this time around, they are still apart. But it will change with the coming chapters. :)**

**Okay, now back to the final AN to smooth out everything:**

**I guess there were a lot of people waiting for this and I slipped up for them to take the advantage. But it was my own actions, and my own backlash to take.**

**But anyway, I was doodling some paragraphs for Chapter 20 and feeling rather good about it and then an email notification came from a user who reviewed that I was only out for attention and reviews. I took a deep breath then and let it pass, but I cannot believe that such a ruckus would be possible for a simple ByaRuki story (it isn't even a main pairing fic, and an AU at that) and an outburst from an author like myself. So I decided I was going to upload this up anyway as an apology to those who received a rude shock instead of a chapter they were looking forward to.**

**And because the reader said I was going to wait until the drama reached 1000 reviews… I got _pissed_. I work hard for my stories, I glow with pride when I hear readers enjoy them. I already have a 1000-review story so it's not going to be a first I'm desperately aiming for, the satisfaction I get is more from sharing and inspiring (and those reviews are a plus). I work for my credibility, ? user. You've got to be a bit sick in the head, to think I'd enjoy people calling me cow and all that, just for more reviews? I've got a bit more ability than that, I think.  
**

**Because of everything, I have made a strong resolution for Demons, and for my writing. I have had thoughts of stopping Demons so many times but right now, I want to see Demons all the way up to 50 chapters, all the plot bunnies I have drafted before unravelled, I want to inspire more ByaRuki fans and grow as a writer.  
**

**I find much pleasure in writing A LOT (by reading, you should be able to tell, I like playing with a lot of things in writing). Because I love thinking up plots and creative scenes, I find them very relieving from my RL stress. I hope to continue doing so for some time.  
**

**I thank you all very much. And for the first time ever, I want to request for you all NOT to review this chapter 20, seeing as the reviews didn't disappear after I deleted the previous chapter 20 (they're still here at my time)… and I hope for it to remain stagnant for this chapter. I don't want anyone to take this opportunity to say that I'm out for reviews or attention (I find it painful that my own emotions were twisted around by someone and said it was all for my advantage, but that is fine, I probably didn't handle the situation well and it is a mistake for me to learn). I'm confident that my writing is more than that standard, and will try to prove it again. Even if I have to start from square zero, I will do so and hope to earn the faith again.**

**So I hope NO ONE would review for the time being, but I wonder if I could have some of you PM me your opinions and constructive criticism for this chapter? I want to know what you all think about it... though being written fast, it's probably riddled with shortcomings. ;) I know it's more hassle but it will be just this chapter. If you don't want to, that is fine as well. :)**

"For now, evenstar lady promises to grow better as a writer, to hold space for constructive criticism and not to believe that everyone will like her writing, and to learn from her mistakes. She also vows to inspire as many ByaRuki-ers as she can, and ignore the preying haters from now on."

**No more dramas, no more over-the-top AN rants, just pure ByaRuki love and the real reason I'm here from the start. I strayed and I thank the kind ones for putting me back where they believed I should be. I'm sorry I had to put you all through this, I apologize for my attitude and I thank you for your support despite that.  
**

**Thank you so much for those who believed and trusted me, I slipped up but I hope to earn faith from you again as an author. From those who think I'm beyond repair, I hope you continue supporting the other ByaRuki authors out there and more deserving ByaRuki works.  
**

**p/s: Alinda, yes I am currently in your country! (so a dokter muda as you would call it :D) I haven't mastered the local language properly despite being here for 4 years already. (I'm that slow XD) I apologize for hurting one of your country's people despite being an International student (I do hope you think he deserved some of it though).**


	21. Unexpected Guest, Unexpected Event

_"Push me up against the locker and hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss . You wanna be... you wanna be a loser like me." -'Loser like Me' lyrics_

**A new chapter once again, Chapter 20. I thank you all for the feedback for Chapter 20, and for all the words of encouragement. :) I've replied every single PM, for those who didn't get a reply, it was because your PM settings are disabled so I cannot send you a PM (I think there were about 3-4 users all in all)** **Thank you so much for taking the time out to write those messages. And **chariot**, you got my university right! *runs off* (it must be the 1-year Australia research program, all my online friends from this country guessed my university right through that. XD)  
**

**This chapter doesn't have much direct ByaRuki, but in-depth exploration of other characters surrounding this pairing. They will definitely come into use later in the Demons plot. :) I haven't beta-read this thoroughly yet so there might be mistakes (do let me know if you spot one and I'll make the correction promptly)  
**

**WARNING: OOC for all characters (I've figured this to be the easiest way out. So if the characters actually turn out to be in-character for you, that would be a nice bonus, wouldn't it? :D)**

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"You will come to our get-together this evening, right?"

"But of course, Rukia." Renji nodded.

"Good." Rukia smiled as she dangled her bare feet above the water. It was free day today so Renji decided to kidnap Ichigo's fishing set and go to the campus lake. He hadn't attempted fishing in a while, which was about fifty-three years to be exact. It was pretty unconventional of him to do so but his classes were a bore so Renji decided to do something out of the norm. He had also called up Rukia, who was more than happy to come along with a notebook and a sushi lunch set.

"Think if I put a sushi in as bait, maybe a fish would bite?"

"I don't think they eat their own kind." Rukia laughed. "So how was it back home? Is it any different from Nagoya?"

Renji looked up. "You mean, back in… my hometown?" He had already forgotten the name of the town he was supposed to come from.

Rukia nodded.

"Well, the university here is definitely bigger and more on the modern side. We don't have big cafeterias or an indoor stadium for practice. We mainly practice on outdoor tracks."

"I see." Rukia smiled. "You will be missing Nagoya then."

Renji nodded. "Definitely."

"So you finish your five-day stint here, and then you go back to your town?"

Renji nodded again. "Yep. I will probably meet up with Byakuya first though before I return. Probably the day he comes back from Seattle itself."

"Oh." Rukia's mouth formed an O. Then she reached into her slingbag. "Renji, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." Renji concentrated on his fishing line for a bit, turning to Rukia when she finally finished extracting something from her bag. It was a package wrapped in white paper.

"Could you hand this over to Byakuya when you see him?"

"Sure." Renji took the package from her hands. It was light and somehow soft. "Er, why can't you give it to him yourself when you see him?"

"Oh." Rukia dropped her eyes. "I don't know when I will be seeing him." Her voice was slightly softer this time.

"Okay." Renji shook his fishing line slightly. "Rest assured, I will give this to him when I see him then."

"_Arigatou_."

"No problem. Say, how did you meet my cousin anyway?"

"Oh. It was just a chance meeting." Rukia nodded as she looked out over the water. "Work-based." It wasn't until the words were out of her mouth that Rukia realized she had just used the same white lie Byakuya had used when Otousan asked the same question months back.

"I see. It's pretty strange though when I realized you were rather close to him. He doesn't really hang around… your sort."

Rukia's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "My sort?"

Renji chuckled and he placed the fishing line against the post so that it stayed upright. He had just found the perfect thing to do while passing the time and waiting for a fish to bite the bait. He was going to put his plan into action.

"Yeah." Renji pretended to think for a bit as Rukia looked at him. "He just doesn't hang around the goody sort of people. Frankly, I was a little surprised when I found out that you two were sort of dating."

"Oh." Rukia did not seem to know what to say. "Why... surprised?"

Renji laughed. _Okay, here it comes. I'm going to drop the bombshell and crush this little girl's heart. Byakuya, I'm only doing this for the both of you._

"Well, I don't mean to badmouth my cousin. But you should have seen him with the ladies. He had a different one almost everyday, it was like changing clothes."

Renji allowed a casual laugh, before sneaking a glance at Rukia. _Good, she didn't look too good._

"I… have heard of accounts. What were they… like?"

Renji leapt onto the gold opportunity. "There were a lot of types. But mostly, they were those kinds who wore mini dresses, you know? The type with killer legs and absolutely prominent chests, if you know what I mean. He was dating the entire Playboy magazine cover girls section!"

_Nothing like you_, Renji added silently.

Renji heard Rukia take a sharp intake of breath, and Renji smothered a satisfied grin. _There you go!_

"Did… they love him?"

Renji frowned slightly. _What a strange question to be asking._

"Of course they did! He took them out almost everyday, cruising around in his little babies of speed! The nightclubs, the hotels, the premieres… what's not to love?"

He heard Rukia laugh softly next to him. When she spoke, her voice was so soft. "Yeah, I guess it's everything to love."

Renji nodded as he stared out over the water. A bit more to crack the little birdie. "You should have seen the little bastard! Hands everywhere, makeout sessions whenever they felt like it… strolling into the piazzas and branded stores, it's like the ultimate celebrity dream!"

"Did he… love them?"

At this, Renji stopped. He turned to look at Rukia and his eyes widened.

Rukia turned to Renji slightly and he saw the tears shining in her eyes. As he watched, a single silver one rolled down her cheek but she laughed, wiping her tears away.

And for the very first time, the red-haired Incubus saw a sliver of why his superior might have been so enamoured with this human girl.

She was rather beautiful, even when crying. Her violet eyes were big, shining like glass. Maybe it was because she laughed, even as tears dropped down her face. Maybe it was the strong will that she projected around her, even if she was actually fragile inside.

"H-Hey…" Renji looked at her, a little nervous suddenly.

"I'm okay," Rukia laughed and wiped the corners of her eyes. "I'm pathetic, am I not, Renji?"

Renji did not know what to say.

"I'm only human, Renji. There's just so much a human heart can hold against… before it becomes… _moved_." Rukia smiled slightly. "And when it's moved, you think about him all the time, you wonder what he's doing, how he's keeping…" Rukia laughed softly. "Whether he even reached Seattle safely."

"You haven't been talking to him?" Renji's eyes were wide. "Did you guys fight or something?"

Rukia nodded slightly. "We had an argument the night he left Tokyo. It wasn't actually an argument, just a…" Rukia's eyes filled with subtle sadness. "… _misunderstanding_."

"I see." _So that's why he left for Seattle a day earlier._

"But I guess it's all for the best." Rukia looked out over the water. "Maybe I should be getting used to this, to him not being here, and not hearing his voice." Rukia chuckled softly. "You know, I used to hold him at my arm's length, trying to fight off his advances and making sure he never got too close."

Renji continued looking at Rukia as she continued.

"It would be better never to own, because then you wouldn't have to lose it." She took a deep breath. "It was at one time that I realized I was _afraid_. I was afraid that if we started something, I will lose him."

"And I'm afraid…" Rukia's hands tightened onto her skirt. "… because I have fallen in love with him."

Renji stared at the human girl with wide eyes. He was still staring as Rukia laughed and pointed out to him that his fishing line was moving, effectively changing the subject.

_ Oh God, now everyone's fucked up. _

* * *

Byakuya jerked slightly and his eyes shot open in the dark. Sighing, he put his right hand up to his eyes for a bit. Another nightmare. It was then that he noticed his mobile phone was vibrating on the bedside table. Byakuya reached over for it. "Kuchiki Byakuya speaking."

"Mister Kuchiki." The soft, female voice greeted him. "This is Hinamori Momo. I am happy to report to you that myself and Kira-kun have landed in the Seattle airport just fifteen minutes ago. We will be checking into the Four Seasons, but we will come over to the Bellevue three hours before the meeting. Would that suit your arrangements?"

"That sounds fine. Are all the documents with you?"

"I triple-checked, Mister Kuchiki."

"Good. Was Matsumoto on the same flight?"

"Yes, Mister Kuchiki. She has gone ahead with Ichimaru-san to the hotel to sort out the reservations."

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed. "Ichimaru Gin? I clearly remembered making specifics for only three of you to make your way to Seattle."

"Oh…" Hinamori's voice was slightly hesitant. "At the last minute, Ichimaru-san joined us, he was assisting Rangiku-san and she said it would not be a problem. I... hello? Mister Kuchiki?"

Only a dead dial tone answered the young assistant.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku groaned slightly as she heard the delicate ring tone of her mobile phone. "Damn it…" she breathed. She fumbled for her pocket. "Gin… stop. Stop for a bit."

"Hmmph." She heard his disgruntled voice and his eyes opened wider to look at her. If there was one thing Rangiku always wondered about since the first day she met Gin, it was the reason why he chose to keep those pair of beautiful eyes so narrowed down to slits. They were a sky-blue colour, a pure shade that often reminded Matsumoto of the endless ocean and its gentle rolling waves.

She had known Gin since… as long as she could remember. Matsumoto wasn't a natural member of the aristocratic ranks of the Kuchiki demon clan, to be so you would have to be borne as a baby into the family or get married to one of the members. This clan was one of, if not the most, strongest and powerful demon clan existing from centuries back. The members were trained from birth to be creatures of perfection, whether in combat for survival or professional life for economic purposes. The Kuchikis were strongholds of the Incubi-Succubi population, pillars of life-long refuge and luxury once you got past their doors. For that, the Kuchikis only chose elite members into their clan, demons whom they felt possessed characteristics that would serve useful in maintaining the high name and image of the clan.

Back before she became part of the clan, she and Gin lived as travellers, moving from place to place and never having a demon pack to belong to. Matsumoto was all right with it all but when she fainted one day from lack of human energy source (she refused to take on an occupation as a prostitute, which is what most Succubi did anyway as it guaranteed them an endless source of human life force and sexual satisfaction with some pocket money to boot), Gin decided to try to enter the Kuchiki demon clan. As all demons, he had heard of the high prestige the clan name bore and was determined to find a way into the higher class of Kuchikis. He was accepted on his first try and came home bloodied. When Matsumoto asked him what happened, he simply remarked that he was pitted against another fellow demon to determine who would defeat the other in combat. He said he did and was labelled with "The Persistent One". It was then that he told Matsumoto he never wanted her to have to cry or faint anymore, and that he would gladly offer his own demon life force to her. That very night, Matsumoto gave herself to him, engaging in her very first Sacred Exchange.

That was centuries back when Matsumoto entered as Gin's assistant in the Kuchiki demon clan. However, she quickly rose through the ranks (her surprising zest and personality was a fresh breath of air amidst all the strict formality) and formed a close bond with Abarai Renji, childhood friend of Kuchiki Byakuya. It wasn't long before Matsumoto herself became a sort of confidante to the young Kuchiki heir. She was worried about her own position surpassing Gin's but he appeared to be very content with everything they had, and his touches remained the same from the first day she met him. They kept their love affair subtle during office time, only few members of the clan knew they were life partners.

Matsumoto loved Gin, even though sometimes she wondered if she truly knew the person she was in love with. When she entered the Kuchiki clan, she learnt of the success of Gin's entrance into the clan and how famous it made him. It was true, he was pitted against a fellow demon to determine who was better in combat. Gin hadn't defeated his opponent, he _killed_ him. It was what had impressed Kuchiki Ginrei at that time, who was overseeing the candidates selection. Gin's label was "The _Merciless_ One".

"Hello?" Matsumoto injected a bright tone into her voice as she put her mobile to her ear. She was currently up against the wall of the hotel room, pinned by a half-unclothed Gin.

"Matsumoto."

"Oh, hello Byakuya!" Matsumoto smiled. Gin's eyes immediately resumed their slit-like appearance. "Enjoying Seattle? Because I really am!"

"Matsumoto, I believed I made it clear before I left Tokyo. I required three members of our clan as backup conference members here. I also believed I _named_ those three members and that none of them went by the name of Ichimaru."

Matsumoto's eyebrows shot up. _Hinamori, that girl is completely incapable of lying_. She laughed slightly. "You didn't? My bad, I thought you did. I'm joking, I'm joking!" Matsumoto paused. "I apologize for that, Byakuya, but I needed some last-minute assistance…" At that moment, Gin leaned in to lick her neck. Matsumoto stifled a moan and pushed him back a little. "Plus it's Gin's first time in Seattle."

There was long pause on the line. Matsumoto could almost see the ice shards forming through the telephone.

"Today is the day of the meeting, and tomorrow will be the last day for all of us in Seattle. I expect only the rightful three members to approach me for the conference today, I don't want any interruptions. Do I make myself clear, Matsumoto?"

"Yes, sir." Matsumoto breathed a silent sigh of relief. That was fine, Gin wasn't interested in the conference anyway. She flipped her mobile phone close and carelessly tossed it onto the couch, locking her hands around Gin as he advanced on her again.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Well, he did blow his top a little." Matsumoto grimaced slightly. "It should be fine though." She smiled as Gin started to kiss her neck again. "He just said you weren't allowed near the meeting."

Gin's hands and mouth suddenly stopped moving. "Did he?"

"Yes. It's not important, is it?" Matsumoto slipped the rest of Gin's shirt away from his body.

"No, of course not."

* * *

Renji strode into the dirty toilet cubicle and shut the door. He would have used the urinals but he was still feeling somewhat unconventional at the moment. That, and he decided to be kind enough not to decrease the self-confidence of the men standing there.

_Man, I'm such a kind and giving person._

Renji had been swept off by Rukia's gang of friends to a nearby pub for the evening. He had been surprised that they actually drank though he noticed that Rukia barely touched the alcohol and had a glass of orange juice standing in front of her the whole time.

It was the fourth day today (the Seattle conference meeting day, if Renji correctly remembered it) and by the fifth, Byakuya would have finished at Seattle and preparing to come home. His job here was almost done. Renji also had the faint suspicion that Rukia and her friends were taking him out for what he believed was a sort of farewell drinks ceremony.

_Humans._

They were so simple and found meaning in every little small outing or gesture. Maybe it was because they only lived for a short time anyway, and wanted to make that time as meaningful as possible. Renji didn't blame them, he felt it was rather refreshing anyway to experience this.

Renji zipped up his pants and got ready to unlock the cubicle door when he heard the men's main toilet door open.

"Wow, Renji can drink pretty well." He heard Grimmjow's voice as two pair of footsteps stepped into the toilet.

In spite of himself, Renji grinned. He had spent his entire lifetime on whiskeys, spirits, tequilas and the sort. _Pretty well?_ He was a fucking wine barrel in itself, minus the tummy (his natural Incubi physique took care of that).

"I guess." Ichigo's voice agreed grudgingly. Renji's smirk got even bigger. So Strawberry was jealous? "Anyway, he's leaving tomorrow back to his town?"

"Yep."

"Does he know about the gala? Maybe he should come along, you know, for a final farewell or something."

"We will tell him tomorrow. At least he won't get to prepare so much stuff." Grimmjow's voice was evil.

Renji frowned. _Gala? Tomorrow? What gala?_

"Speaking about the gala, did you ask Nel out?" Ichigo inquired as he turned on the tap.

"Yeah I did. We will be going as partners and if that Renji tries to get in, I'm going to sock him in the stomach, friend or no friend."

Renji stifled a laugh. _Try me anytime._

"What about you, Ichigo?"

"Solo. Rukia sort of said she wanted to go alone." Renji's eyes widened. _Rukia alone? And Ichigo had asked her out for… this gala thing?_

"Tough luck. Maybe something will happen tomorrow. You know, all the romantic music and stuff, they usually work for the girls."

"Yeah, I think tomorrow might be what I need to, you know, make some sparks happen."

"That's the spirit." The taps were turned off and Renji heard the footsteps withdraw from the toilet as the door closed.

The Incubus stepped out from his cubicle, a little confused. _Gala night?_

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Nel asked as she unlocked the dorm apartment and allowed her room mate to step inside first.

"Nothing." Rukia forced a hasty smile onto her face but her dorm mate wasn't one to be fooled. Nel grabbed hold of Rukia's hand and led her to the living room couch. She seated her friend down and sat down beside Rukia.

"You have been looking spacey for the past week. I have got to be one pathetic friend if I did not notice that. You just about floated through those pedicure-manicure sessions and the pub outing without saying anything." Nel stopped for a little while. "Did something happen with Bakoya?"

Rukia looked up in surprise. "What… made you say so?" _Was she that obvious?_

"Well, for starters, tomorrow's the gala night and I haven't seen you gushing about him being your gala partner."

Rukia looked away. "He's away to Seattle for a business trip. He's been away for a week now." She looked back at Nel, but her dorm mate was still giving her that concerned look. Rukia felt a small lump starting to form in her throat. She never did like making her friends worry about her, and hence shared little about her bad days with anyone else. She didn't want her friends to get affected because she knew she would be able to deal with it herself, so why share? But right now, Nel was worried. And Rukia, she owed it to herself and her dorm mate to at least tell the truth.

"We… fought." Rukia gave a small nod and avoided Nel's eyes. "I… I went for a movie with Ichigo, not knowing that night was his last night in Tokyo. He waited for me at my house and…" Rukia swallowed slightly as she was forced to relive that moment when Byakuya walked away from her, refusing to even look at her once. "… and he knew about Ichigo somehow despite him not walking me to my gate. He just told me he was leaving and left afterward. It was just those few words, and he refused to look at me." Rukia hurriedly swallowed the bitter feeling in her throat. "So…" She tried to inject a happy tone into her voice. "… I will be going solo for the gala night tomorrow, which would be fun anyway."

"Wait, Ichigo asked you out for a movie?" Nel questioned, her eyes wide.

Rukia nodded.

"So he… likes you?"

"I don't know… he said he wanted to get to know me better, but he wouldn't make us as friends be any more uncomfortable.

Nel nodded. "I would say he's interested then, Ichigo rarely asks girls out." She looked at Rukia. "This is really complex. Do you… like Ichigo too?"

Rukia looked up in shock. "No!" At that, Nel smiled softly. "I… I used to, you know, like him in that romantic way and wonder if he would ever ask me out. And then…" A small bitter smile curved Rukia's lips. "… _he_ came along and… changed everything. You don't know how it's like." Rukia laughed softly. "He forces me to do what he wants, almost to the point of blackmail. He makes it a point to be where I will be forced to notice him, to give him attention. He likes to appear out of the blue, like a ghost, to come meet me at home or on campus. He even went secretly to Otousan at first so I won't be able to turn him away. Sometimes, he's like a spoilt, arrogant child." Rukia stopped for a bit. "And in the middle of it all… I fell in love with him."

"Oh Rukia…" Nel opened her arms when she saw the tears glistening in Rukia's eyes and Rukia relaxed into her dorm mate's embrace. She hugged Rukia tightly and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay. He will return after the gala and you both will sort things out. And in the meantime, you will have fun with me tomorrow night, okay?"

Rukia smiled, her head on Nel's shoulder. "_Arigatou_, Nel."

"Hey, no saying thank you. This is the least I can do, you do this for me at least once a week." Nel laughed and Rukia had to laugh with her.

* * *

Renji yawned slightly as he padded across the small apartment unit. The boys had drunk from dusk till dawn and Renji found himself staying over at Ichigo and Grimmjow's dorm, which was also shared by Shinji. He had drifted off around three in the morning on the couch and had jerked awake just three hours later. Renji had gone into the bathroom to ease himself before walking back to the living room to continue sleeping.

Renji collapsed on the couch and turned to his left to block out the morning sunlight making its way in through the window. As he did so, he caught sight of a bright piece of yellow paper on the coffee table. Despite his lethargic state, Renji reached out for it and lifted it to his eyes.

That pair of eyes widened as he took in the words.

* * *

"Good luck, Byakuya." Matsumoto smiled and winked.

Byakuya nodded, his face calm and unperturbed. They were standing in the lobby of yet another luxurious hotel, Crowne Plaza hotel. But this hotel was the true destination, where the meeting with the board of directors and shareholders was due to begin in an hour.

"Get ready, in case you are called up for an opinion. The directors can be tricky and they might want to see how the superiors reflect on their subordinates. Either that, or you might be called as my replacement."

"What? You going to drop dead from a heart attack in the meeting room?" Matsumoto joked, earning exasperated looks from Kira and Hinamori.

Byakuya checked through his files and laptop once and apparently satisfied, he pressed the button for the elevator. He turned back to his three assistants as the silver doors opened. "I will see you all when this is over."

"See you, Byakuya. You will kill it." Matsumoto shot him a thumbs-up.

"Good luck, Mister Kuchiki." Hinamori and Kira chimed in.

Byakuya nodded silently, as the doors closed on him.

* * *

Renji's eyes widened as he continued staring at the bright yellow flyer. He had read through the entire thing a total of three times. A gala night _tonight_, which was essentially a dance event in itself.

_I think tomorrow might be what I need to, you know, make some sparks happen._

So there was going to be a gala dance tonight for Nagoya University students... for Rukia's university.

Byakuya couldn't have known about it, because if he had, he wouldn't have left Tokyo even if it was for a very important business deal. Renji knew Byakuya was way too possessive to even let a small dance go by, and he also knew Rukia knew as well. She had chosen not to tell Byakuya so he would go on to Seattle for the meeting. Renji's eyes shifted back to the words in the flyer.

_Let the romance blossom under the stars._

_I think tomorrow might be what I need to, you know, make some sparks happen._

This was good, it was a very good opportunity. If something happened between Rukia and Ichigo tonight, her relationship with Byakuya was as good as over. He had left her in tatters when he went off to Seattle like that. A well-timed presence in the form of Ichigo would definitely help Rukia, and it was at difficult times like these that love bonds form between individuals. Renji hadn't even had to do anything, any sabotage.

This was too good an opportunity to miss up.

But somehow, Renji's hands were clenched tight on the flyer and he wasn't feeling elated. His boss was going to be free off this ridiculous affair with a human, he should be happy. Heck, Byakuya himself should be happy.

_I will honestly say I never believed this might have happened but… have you… fallen in love with this human girl?_

_Yes, I think I have._

_I'm afraid because I… have fallen in love with him._

Renji shook his head. Love? Did they even understand what love was? She was just a twenty-something-year-old girl who looked like a sixteen-year-old and well, Byakuya was two thousand years old, but he was a two thousand years old _playboy_.

Renji remembered the pain that shot through his entire body as Byakuya threw him into the wall, his grey eyes filled with barely contained rage when they had talked about Rukia. He also recalled Byakuya's then-odd behaviour when he unexpectedly exited the limo they were in when Renji mentioned about the fragile mortality of humans. And Renji remembered Rukia. Her easygoing personality and her honest-in-your-face front. He remembered her quiet words as she asked him if Byakuya ever loved the women he was with, her resigned smile, her laughter as she wiped away the tears.

_Love._

Did both of them really loved each other?

Was it possible… that a demon and a human could love? Even if they did, would the love withstand the lines of mortality… or immortality?

Renji's hand scrunched up the flyer. Rukia should end up with Ichigo. He was the perfect man for her, he was… human. They could date, end up married, have children and die peacefully together at ninety, worn and grey. It would be_ impossible_ with Byakuya, he would never die, except maybe someone assasinating him on his Purification Period day (Renji hoped not). He might get old and grey someday, but that would take thousands of years (like Ginrei). How was it going to work…. how were they ever going to make it work?

It was impossible and this, right here, was the perfect solution.

Ichigo and Rukia would go to the dance and fall in love. Renji should probably help the process as well.

_Have you… fallen in love with this human girl?_

_Yes, I think I have._

_I'm afraid because I… have fallen in love with him._

Renji closed his eyes. She should end up with Ichigo, she really should-

Without thinking, Renji whipped out his mobile phone from his jeans pocket. His breathing was fast as he dialled the number.

_Pick up before I change my mind, bastard._

"Hello?" Renji flinched slightly as he heard the female voice. What was this now?

"Hello, is Byakuya there?"

"Oh, Mister Kuchiki Byakuya is currently in an important meeting of the Azaris hotel corporation with the directors and shareholders. I'm the secretary in charge and he has left his mobile phone with me. May I know who's on the line and if I could take a message? Is this an emergency?"

Renji's eyes were wide in shock. The meeting had started already? He looked over at the clock on the wall, mentally calculating the sixteen hours difference between Seattle and Tokyo.

_ Fuck. Fuck this, fuck everyone. Why does Abarai Renji always get the fucking hardest bit?_

"Hello? Or would you like to call back later?" The secretary's voice remained professionally crisp.

* * *

Byakuya stood in front of the huge meeting room, with its enormous glass-paned windows. The white screen behind him showcased his current presentation slide from the projector, which he had been elaborating on for the last three minutes. The meeting's progress so far was good, the members all gave Byakuya an overall good feeling and their undivided attention. If he could just finish this final presentation, Byakuya was rather confident of sealing a very important business deal for Azaris, and a precious milestone for his hotel corporation.

"The percentages from the year before-

Byakuya stopped when the meeting room door opened slightly and the female secretary poked her head in. "Excuse me, sirs. There is an important phone call for Mister Kuchiki." The secretary smiled apologetically.

"I apologize for the trouble and will answer the call later," Byakuya replied.

"The caller identified himself as Mister Abarai Renji. He says it has got to do with something about the job you had him do back in Tokyo."

Byakuya's eyes widened. Without so much as a second's hesitation, he addressed his audience. "If you all could excuse me for a few minutes. I am terribly sorry." The directors looked up in surprise as the young executive bowed and swiftly strode across the meeting hall to the door.

Byakuya's heart was pounding fast as he headed for the desk where the receptionist was smiling politely and holding up his mobile phone. Did something happen? Did something happen… to Rukia?

Byakuya took the mobile, his face emotionless despite his racing heart. "Renji?"

"Byakuya, get your ass back to Tokyo… right now."

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 21. I hope you enjoyed it. :) I tried to make the progress as smooth as possible. Not much ByaRuki, more of GinRan instead. (I do like this pairing too actually, it's one of the more canon Bleach pairings, alongside UraYoru) ;) And Renji's conflict about this pairing, I tried to make it as interesting as well. XD  
**

**I have taken some time out to read some fics recently (some ByaRuki, some from other pairings. It's sort of a first for me because I RARELY read fanfics despite writing them - as I said, I write mostly for the pleasure of putting ideas down into words) because of the criticism about the OC Rukia in my writing from several reviewers. One in particular opened my eyes actually because the person sort of pinpointed a lot of things which made me go "Hey, yeah, that's sort of true." which I didn't actually realize previously. So kudos to that person but I've forgotten the name and I'm too lazy to go back through all the reviews and re-live the "drama" again. **

**Unfortunately though, the current plot does not allow me to abruptly change her personality to a gutsier one so you might be seeing MY Rukia sticking around for now. But I will definitely keep this point in mind for my next ByaRuki fic should i start writing one. (i think I've a pretty good idea of what people have been telling me)**

**Once again, hoped you liked the newest chapter. :)**


	22. Pieces Fall into Place

_'You see me running back and I do wanna try, because if falling for you is crazy then I'm going out of my mind. So hold back your tears this time.' -Hedley "For the Nights I Can't Remember lyrics"-_

**It's evenstar lady again, we meet again 3 weeks. :) It's been a VERY busy 3 weeks and there's been trouble here and there again but I thank God for every single day. I hope everything is going well for each and every one of you. :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the past chapter, I really appreciate them! (and terribly sorry for the cliffhanger)** Pope Benedict**, I did miss your reviews. (actually, I thought you gave up on Demons halfway through and then your review arrived and it all started coming back again. :D) One question: Are you a guy? (your review seemed to imply so) If yes, I'm going to get really excited because I've always believed ALL my ByaRuki readers were female.**

**I'm starting to face the start of some writer's block where I just get lazy to write (the plot's there, it's just the will to pen down the words). I might consider putting out a fresh story when I find the time, just to allow me some space for writing other than Demons. :)**

**It's about 1am now and I'm just about finishing this one chapter update, it might appear slightly bumpy at parts once again. There's a couple of characters' perspectives used this time, and it's my first time experiencing with multiple ones other than Byakuya and Rukia's. But overall, I hope you like the end result, Chapter 22. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bleach but I do own this fanfiction, the plot and the works. :)  
**

* * *

As the door closed with a subtle click, the directors nodded gravely at the figure who bowed in turn.

"Let us allow the meeting to continue."

* * *

Rukia stared at her reflection in the mirror and could not help that unexplained sinking feeling in her stomach. She turned toward the door from where she could hear Nel haphazardly shoving stuff about in the living room, looking for a certain blush powder box for her makeup. Rukia turned back to the mirror.

It was evening and approximately two hours since Nel barged into Rukia's bedroom to get ready for the gala night. She had forced Rukia to change into the white dress Rukia purchased in the mall last week, before seating her down in front of the mirror to work on her hair and foundation. Rukia obediently sat through all of it but her forced cheeriness had not fooled Nel.

"It will be okay, Rukia. Trust me," Nel had said and both of them knew what she had been talking about without need for further elaboration.

_He was coming home tomorrow._

Rukia felt her stomach tie itself into knots each time the thought popped into her head, which was a rather frequent occurrence every five minutes. What was going to happen? And what could she do? He had not called her once from Seattle and his phone remained disconnected. He might just return to Tokyo tomorrow and never come see or talk to her again, and she could not do anything about it. Rukia had been thinking, should she go find him tomorrow? Confront him perhaps, and tell him everything that had really happened? His iciness would definitely hurt her again, but at least she could sleep a teeny bit better knowing she had made the situation clear. If he never wanted to see her again, she could live with that. She had long visualized this happening.

What Rukia had not counted on was how much it actually hurt.

* * *

"Oh wow, the committee really went the whole way tonight!" Nel exclaimed as she stared happily at the decorations hanging from the ceiling of the gigantic ceremony hall. Rukia looked about the area and had to admit that the student body did indeed go through great lengths for tonight's gala dance. The enormous hall had been transformed into a beautiful white dancing hall. Furniture lined both sides of the hall complete with rows of food and drinks tables. The center of the hall had been cleared out for dancing, and this was where a major portion of the students were centered, moving to the rhythm of the music.

"Come, let's get some refreshments first!" Nel smiled and linked her arm through Rukia's, steering her toward the beverage table on the left.

"Er, you should start paying more attention to Grimmjow or he's going to get grumpy. After all, he did pick us up from the apartment," Rukia pointed out as both girls arrived at the table. Nel looked behind her shoulder to see Grimmjow following them with a sulky expression.

"I can't just abandon you like that!" Nel handed Rukia a cup of fruit punch.

"I will be fine." Rukia smiled. "I won't die just because you had to entertain your date for tonight, you know." She sipped the punch and nudged Nel toward Grimmjow. "Go on now."

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you! I-" Nel looked at Rukia but Rukia just smiled again.

"I'm okay. You can come back and check on me when you have had a dance or two."

Nel smiled. "Okay. Try to enjoy yourself okay?"

"Yes, m'am."

Rukia's smile disappeared as soon as Nel's back was turned. She checked the huge clock in the hall.

_5.30 p.m._

* * *

_6.00 p.m._

"You look really beautiful tonight, Rukia."

"Thanks." Rukia smiled at Ichigo. "Nel did my hair and all the works." She looked down at the ends of her white dress.

"Oh. Who did you come with?"

"Nel and Grimmjow. I was the third wheel." Rukia laughed again.

"I see. Um..." Ichigo looked out into the crowd. "So... do you want to dance?"

"Oh..." Rukia looked out at the dance floor, where a slow song was now playing. "I think I will give this number a miss. I did one with Shinji just now."

"Oh... okay."

Rukia checked the clock once again.

* * *

_7.30 p.m._

Rukia had already danced five times, and she was rather proud of her achievements despite her not feeling like dancing at all. She had danced to three fast songs, with Shinji, Ishida and Sado (the last one almost qualified for a slow one but Rukia couldn't bring herself to point out to Sado that he was eight beats behind the rhythm). She danced two slow songs, one with the kind elderly campus security guard... and one with Ichigo. The last one had been awkward, Rukia tried looking everywhere but at Ichigo as they danced, knowing full well that his eyes were boring into her. She had also put as much space as she could between them as they danced, trying not to go as close to Ichigo unless absolutely necessary.

She had also eaten some burritos, and checked the time again.

* * *

_8.00 p.m._

Two cups of juice, and more burritos. She should start to tackle the main course of the buffet lined out on the tables, that would perhaps take an hour (or even two, if she managed some mega-slow speed of food consumption).

What time would it be considered legal to actually leave the gala dance?

Time. Check.

* * *

_8.30 p.m._

One more dance with Shinji, he was such a riot.

Rukia checked the time again.

* * *

_9.00 p.m._

Rukia was mentally preparing a logical reason for leaving the dance in thirty minutes, that wouldn't be so obvious, would it? She had dutifully danced the dances, ate the food, chattered with her friends, everything one should do at a gala dance.

She just wanted to go home now.

Rukia was so lost in thought, she didn't even hear the announcer talking about the next slow dance until the people around her started milling around looking for partners. Rukia jumped as she almost stepped on the foot of a fellow student. "I'm so sorry!" She shook herself. _Get a grip on yourself, Rukia._

It was then that she noticed a very young boy running toward her. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as the boy stopped before her.

"Hello." Rukia could not help it as she bent down and smiled at the young one, the boy was very adorable. "Are you lost? Did you come here with someone?"

The boy shook his head and smiled. "Are you going to dance, sister angel?"

Rukia laughed softly. "I don't think so, I don't dance good. Do you? Maybe you would like to dance with me instead?"

The boy shook his head again. "The announcer said this dance has to be danced with the one person you wished from the bottom of your heart to dance with."

Rukia smiled. "Is that so?"

The small boy nodded eagerly. "They said if you close on your eyes and turn one round and say the person's name, your wish will come true. One of the big brothers over there told me so."

"Really? Then I guess I should try it." Rukia smiled and then closed her eyes for the benefit of the small boy. But as she turned around once, her lips moved as she uttered one single name.

_This dance has to be danced with the one person you wish to dance it with ..._

_If you close on your eyes and turn one round and say the person's name, your wish will come true. .._

Rukia stopped and opened her eyes only to see the small boy run away from her. She watched him run across to the other side of the dance floor where he then stopped. A figure stepped out from the side of the pillar next to the boy. Rukia's heart and body froze. She could only watch as he bent down to talk to the small boy as he petted the boy on the head. She could only watch as the boy smiled at her from across the hall and whispered the word he had heard her say... into the man's ears.

_Byakuya..._

* * *

Her body froze, she could not move. She was unable to do anything as he straightened up from the little boy and gave him something before the boy ran off. She was unable to do anything as he slowly walked across the dance hall toward her. He was dressed in an immaculate black coat with a white dinner shirt underneath. His long black hair reached past his collars, and strands of it hung low over his left eye.

She would recognize those misty pair of grey eyes anywhere.

"Good evening… _my lady_."

Rukia was so confused. What was he… wasn't this man Byakuya? If he was, it was impossible for him to be here, he was in Seattle. Even if he was in Tokyo, he couldn't have known she would be here, in a hotel for her university's gala night as she had refrained from informing him about it. But it was _impossible_ that he wasn't Byakuya.

Rukia momentarily thought she had dreamt him up. Maybe it was some other man who had walked up to her, and she was now envisioning him as Byakuya instead. The sadness gripped her heart, was she that desperate?

Rukia could only watch as the tall, handsome man bowed elegantly before her. He straightened up, keeping his grey eyes on her.

* * *

_ "I'm truly sorry but I will have to cut my presence here short."_

_ Byakuya straightened up as the board of directors started whispering amongst themselves, hushed tones of disbelief and shock. The young executive took a moment as he regarded his audience, and then he opened his mouth._

_ "I am very much in love with this woman back in Tokyo. We are not an official couple yet and there is a university dance she is attending tonight. I have just found out she has not told me about it, probably because she realized it coincides with my business trip today. I have to go to her now, because I have spent my life dedicating it to this passion, my hotel enterprise… and I have allowed little room for anything else. The passion I feel for this woman is equal, if not more, to what I feel for Azaris. It is in that spirit, the very same spirit in which I make my way here to stand before each one of you, that I take my leave now, however inappropriate it may be. I hope you all will allow understanding on this matter and of Azaris. I have never worked for something that is not completely worthy of effort and this corporation is my pride, which I hope to share with all of you. I thank you and my sincere apologies again. My representative will finish the presentation and take any inquiries from here on."_

_ Byakuya bowed and swiftly turned to walk to the meeting room doors. He opened it and nodded to the figure standing outside._

_ "Matsumoto."_

_ "Hai."_

_ "Do your best, good luck."_

_ As the door closed with a subtle click, the directors nodded gravely at the figure who bowed in turn._

_ "Let us allow the meeting to continue."_

* * *

Rukia watched as the man stopped in front of her and bowed. Her eyes were wide and she could not tear them away from him, even if she wanted to. There were so many things she wanted to say, but all of a sudden her lips could not utter a single word. There were so many feelings tossing about within her… relief, anger, happiness, sadness, desperation, frustration, gratitude.

She wanted to run away from him, get rid of these feelings, never see him again.

She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around him and stay like that for as long as she could.

She wanted…

* * *

_Byakuya secured the cover back in place and turned on his mobile phone. He carelessly tossed his International SIM phone card into the small bin in his limousine. Reaching over to the panel on his right, Byakuya pressed a button and spoke, "Drive faster, I have a very important ceremony to attend to and I am already late."_

_ "Yes, Mister Kuchiki." The chauffeur's voice answered his statement._

_ Byakuya leaned back but his eyes immediately diverted to his mobile phone as the notifications appeared on the screen. The grey eyes widened as he scrolled down the list. _

_ Rukia. _

_ So many missed calls from her. And a voice message._

_ Byakuya hurriedly clicked on the retrieval number and put the phone to his ears. He listened to the scratchiness of the line before finally hearing Rukia for the first time in the week._

_ "I… uh…" Rukia's voice trembled slightly on the line and Byakuya felt his heart wrench slightly. "… I guess I won't be seeing you for a bit. I, uh…" She paused again and Byakuya heard the recorded voice of Rukia take a deep breath. "… I didn't get a chance to say much to you… you left too fast…" Her voice sounded thick, it sounded like she was holding back tears. "I… just wanted to say that I knitted a little jacket for you to wear in Seattle. It's grey and… it looks really stupid actually…" Rukia laughed softly. "I gave it to Renji to give to you but… you don't have to wear it, you could just keep it or throw it away…" She forced another laugh. "But that's fine… the sweater is horrible anyway, but I just wanted to give it to you in case… I won't be seeing you." Suddenly her voice became slightly firmer. "I really want to say something…Ichigo, he was ju…" Her voice stopped suddenly. "Um, I hope you come back safe, Byakuya. G-Goodbye." _

_ She had called everyday after that. Once and sometimes twice in a day, but she never left a voice message anymore._

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia steadily as he stood in front of her. No, he wasn't going to look away anymore, every second was precious for him. Every second that he did not spend by her side, every minute of the day that he did not hear her voice, every lifetime that he did not love her… they were all wasted.

She was dressed in a beautiful white dress tied with a dark blue ribbon at the back, her black hair held up at the back with a white glittery pin. Byakuya had slipped in the hall earlier and watched her easily from one of the darker corners. His heart had performed the characteristic leap when he first saw her, she was laughing at something her friend (a brown long-haired female) was saying to her. Byakuya had immediately taken the hall in quickly and noted how many guys were watching Rukia with interest, Ichigo included. He could not have blamed them, she was… _entrancing_. And when they finally called for a dance, Byakuya knew how he could use it to pave his way to her.

Her eyes were big and bright now, and he could see all the emotions playing through the violet irises and Byakuya read them all at once.

_Rukia, did I come back to lose you now? _

* * *

"No, I don't want to dance," Rukia whispered. She started to take a step back but a pale hand latched onto her arm. That warm, familiar touch… the touch of his hand… Rukia felt everything melt away from her conscious mind.

"If my lady could be so kind to spare this hapless man a dance... to give this restless heart a moment of bliss?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the poetic request but Byakuya put out his right hand to her and bowed his head low.

_ To give this restless heart a moment of bliss…_

Slowly, the smaller hand made its way gently into the bigger one. Fingers interlocked and then the handsome executive steered the petite girl gently away from the dance floor.

* * *

"Who is that?" Shinji asked in a hushed tone as the group of friends watched Rukia standing with a tall, handsome man at the side of the dance floor. They had been more than surprised to see the mysterious male stranger solicit their friend right before the slow dance. They weren't the only ones looking, almost all the females in the hall had their eyes on the unexpected handsome guest of the event.

"He looks familiar somehow. I think I have seen him somewhere." Hiyori scrunched up her face in an attempt to remember.

"I know!" Orihime cried as she watched her friend and the tall man slowly walk away from the dance floor, towards the glass doors leading to the outdoor gardens. "Isn't he that rich man who donated money to our university? The one Ukitake-san had to show around?"

Shinji and Hiyori's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God, it_ is_ him! What's he doing here? Why is he with Rukia?" Slowly, the pair exchanged incredulous looks. "Has Rukia been keeping something from us?"

Orihime watched as Rukia and the male heir slowly disappeared from their sight. "Do you think – Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun! Where are you going?"

For the orange-haired boy had walked out from the group, his stride determined and purposeful in the direction of the glass doors through which Rukia had just walked out of.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Huh?" Nel looked up in surprise to see Grimmjow watching her with a dubious expression on his face. She thought he looked rather uncertain, but adorably so.

"Nothing." Nel smiled. She turned to the left where she had been watching Rukia and Byakuya at the corner of the dance floor.

_So he had turned up. _

Nel could not help the smile that curled the corners of her lips.

_Good luck, both of you._

"You aren't looking at some other guy, are you?" Grimmjow's voice brought Nel's attention back to him. "Because if you are, I will let you dance with him instead… after I punch him."

Nel laughed as she moved in closer to Grimmjow. "The only guy I want to be with is right here."

* * *

Byakuya held Rukia's hand firmly in his as he led her out to the gardens. He had detected a movement from the orange-haired boy out of the corner of his sharp eye. Ichigo was going to come after them.

Byakuya's hand tightened on Rukia, but gently so. He wasn't going to give up without a fight, and fights were his specialty. A small smile curled the corners of the Incubus's lips.

* * *

Ichigo burst out into the gardens and turned left and right, trying to detect any sign of Rukia and the mysterious rich male heir who had just materialized on their gala night and taken off with her.

_What was happening?_

Ichigo did not like what was going on, did not even understand what had just happened. It baffled him, that Rukia seemed to know the man. No, it wasn't mere acquaintance. Ichigo had seen Rukia's expression from afar and he had not liked what he had seen in her eyes.

They had been more than just… mere friends.

Ichigo's hand tightened into a fist. Why had Rukia never mentioned this to him, to anyone in their group of friends?

The orange-haired boy broke into a run, choosing a trail on the right and making his way through it. Ichigo was going to get to the bottom of this tonight.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya had led her through several bush trails in the garden… right up to a hidden, small white pavilion. "How…"

"I own Azaris, and so have to know how my competitors work, and that includes the general layout of their hotel grounds." Byakuya bowed slightly in front of Rukia. "The music is rather faint here now, but I hope you can grace me with a single dance… _Rukia_."

Rukia's eyes widened, as she turned to the outline of the hotel building from where the faint strains of slow music could be heard. The questions spun with overwhelming speed in her brain. Why was he here, how did he know about this gala night? Why wasn't he being all cold and stand-offish? What… did he want?

She turned back to Byakuya as he stepped forward.

_ The answers are all here, Rukia. Just dance with me. _

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt the strong arms of Byakuya envelop her body close to his. Then he was moving gently, and her body swayed easily with him. They danced in silence for a while, the night sounds and lights all around them but hardly a distraction in their small little world.

"What is this?" Byakuya finally heard Rukia whisper softly. "Why are you here?" He felt her body tremble slightly in his arms. "Weren't you already done… with _us_?"

Byakuya felt his heart twist painfully at her words, and his hands tightened a little more on her waist. "Forgive me, Rukia... forgive my rashness and stupidity."

"I… Ichigo, we were just-

"Shhhh." Byakuya held Rukia tenderly in his arms as they moved slowly together. "I don't need to hear anything from you, it was very unfair of me. I have no right to question you at all, Rukia. Not when you have never questioned me."

He looked down and saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Byakuya's heart ached terribly.

"Do I have the right to ask so much of you? You are pure, so different from my dark world. But I cannot help that." Byakuya's hand touched Rukia's face. "I was _jealous_, I was afraid… that I didn't win your heart after all."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"You have uncertainties of your own, of how you may fit into my life. I do too, Rukia." Rukia looked up in surprise and Byakuya held her gaze. "Sometimes, I am afraid I cannot compete… with all the things in your life, which have been built upon so many years before when you never knew me."

"But this trip to Seattle opened my eyes. I don't know if I can compete, but I will continue to do so. Because _this_ here…" Byakuya moved his hand to his left chest, taking Rukia's hand with it. She felt the steady pounding through the expensive fabric. "… doesn't permit me to do otherwise."

"I will always come back, Rukia, whether you want me to or not."

A tear slid down Rukia's cheek and Byakuya leaned down to capture it easily on his lips. Another droplet joined the trail and he tasted it all off, watery evidence of her unspoken fears, her anger, her frustration… her happiness. Rukia's trembling hands clenched tightly onto the front of Byakuya's coat and she did not let go.

"It… _hurts_."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the soft whisper, as Rukia's hands fisted some more at his front. "I don't want to hurt but it does." The petite girl trembled in his arms. "_Baka_."

_Why have you weakened me, Byakuya?_

_How do you make me so weak like this, Rukia?_

_So weak._

_So… weak…._

_And so… in love…_

And then he was leaning forward, closer to her. His misty grey eyes held her violet ones and she didn't even need him to will her, she wasn't going to look away this time. Slowly, his head bent downwards and hers angled just slightly upward in response. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss as the Incubus held his human girl close to his beating immortal heart.

* * *

If he could kiss her forever like this, he would. He would kiss her and never break apart… not until they both turned to stone, locked together in an eternal embrace. If time could grind to a halt right now… so he could hold her like this for always, hold her warm petite frame which fitted so perfectly in his arms where he could feel her every curve. So this was the gift of heaven after two thousand years of waiting…

* * *

_ Hmph._

Renji rolled his eyes slightly as he watched the two figures in a tight embrace, locked in what Renji could see was an unmistakably passionate kiss. It was the very first time he had seen his superior kiss a woman like that. Usually, Byakuya's love acts consisted of a lot of necking and groping and it was all over as fast as it started. This here was different. Byakuya was definitely holding Rukia close against him but his touch appeared gentle and somehow desperate. Even the kiss was… _tender_, and Renji had never seen anything like it before.

As he watched, Byakuya moved lower onto Rukia's neck. Renji grinned in satisfaction.

_Some things never change. Hey! Maybe I should videotape this, get some blackmail material as a future safety net!_

The redhead was jolted out of his naughty plans when he heard loud footsteps of someone crashing down the garden path somewhere ahead. He watched as the familiar orange hair appeared among the path lined by rows of dark bushes. Renji immediately straightened up and walked toward him. Ichigo was too busy looking the other way to notice Renji had walked up to him, until the redhead tapped him on the shoulder.

"AHHH!"

"What?" Renji asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, it's you Renji." Ichigo looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could say the same for you."

"I was looking for Rukia, I think she came in this direction. Did you see her?"

"Not a chance." _Not a chance, idiot._

"I think…" Ichigo craned his neck over Renji's shoulder. "I think there's something over there…" The orangehead started to walk past Renji but the Incubus swiftly placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, halting him.

"There's nothing there."

"I think there is." Ichigo started to move again but Renji gripped his shoulder. Renji closed his eyes to think and an idea came to him immediately.

"Hey, have I told you this before, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's annoyed expression greeted Renji's mischievous smile. "What?"

"I've always thought you are really sexy, Ichigo…"

"Huh?" Ichigo took a wary step back.

"On second thoughts, let's go in that direction. There's a pavilion over there, we can enjoy our time there _together._" Renji reached out to take Ichigo's hand but the boy had already taken three huge steps backward. "Don't you want to spend some time with me, just the two of us?"

Renji watched as the human boy practically fled from the scene.

'_Oh man, my public image…_' Renji shuddered slightly. "Byakuya now owes me three free days of Aiko patronage and a cellar of Mont Bleu." Renji turned to the shadowy lights cast into the air by the pavillion.

He had to chuckle. "_Lovebirds_…"

* * *

Rukia gasped softly as she felt Byakuya's warm lips against her neck. She unknowingly arched it back slightly to feel more of his passionate kisses. A soft moan escaped her throat as he sucked hard on her skin, and she felt herself slide higher up against the pillar.

It was a déjà-vu of sorts, of the one time where the very same man pressed her up against a pillar in the legendary pavilion of her university campus.

But this time, Byakuya wasn't holding back as much.

They had kissed in the middle of dancing, and then the kiss had gotten _fiercer_, more passionate and neither was dancing anymore. Byakuya had lifted her up easily, allowing her legs to straddle him in turn as he pushed her up against one of the pillars. Now his hands were pushing the ends of her dress higher up on her thighs as his lips worked a trail of fire down her neck.

She felt him scrape his teeth against her skin, giving more life to the dangerous pressure building in the lower region of her body. Rukia threaded her fingers through Byakuya's hair and he growled in response. She gasped softly as he moved lower still, down her shoulder... to her chest. He kissed the spot of cleavage not obscured by the front of her dress, before nipping gently at the fabric covering the swell of her left breast. At the same time, his hand made its way under her skirt and caressed her inner thigh.

It was fire, pure passion and desire. Byakuya could not hold it in much longer, the distance and time spent apart when he was in Seattle had made him a desperate and very hungry demon. A demon that happened to desire so heartily a single human girl.

"_Rukia_…" Byakuya murmured huskily, as his lips returned to hers, fluttering against her mouth slightly as they breathed heavily against each other. "Don't do this to me anymore."

Rukia looked back at him with wide eyes and sex-flushed cheeks, Byakuya's very own temptress. He started to pull the strap of her dress down... when his mobile phone _rang_. Both Byakuya and Rukia looked at each other.

_Fuck. _

_Fuck this._

Byakuya regrettably let her go and gently lowered her back on her feet. He then reached into his coat pocket for his phone. As he held it up to his ear, Rukia adjusted her dress slightly, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Hello, Kuchiki Byakuya speaking."

"Hey, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt the making of the pavilion pornographic movie but…" Renji's voice was an awful teasing tone but he then grew serious. "I think there's going to be a very important phone call from Seattle in fifteen minutes or so. I suggest we head back there for a bit, then you can come back and finish whatever _business_ you have here."

Byakuya nodded. "Alright. I will meet you in the parking lot in fifteen."

He placed his phone back into the pocket and turned to Rukia. He reached out to smooth the hair from her cheek. "I have to leave for a bit, but I promise I will come see you tonight. Would you walk me to the parking lot?"

Rukia smiled, and slid her small hand into Byakuya's as they started to walk out of the pavilion together.

* * *

"Is it something serious you have to attend to?" Rukia asked as they walked hand-in-hand to the parking lot.

"It is just a phone call from Seattle. I expect it will be the result of the meeting I abandoned this morning."

Rukia stopped, aghast but Byakuya just smiled at her and walked on. Rukia dashed after him.

"You _what_? You walked out on your Seattle meeting to come here?" She scurried forward and planted herself in front of him so he had to stop walking.

"Is something the matter, Rukia?"

Rukia stared at Byakuya in shock. "Of course there is! You… it's a very important deal in your career! I…" Rukia shook her head in a panic. "Hurry, we will get a taxi right this minute! You get back on the plane to Seattle! I think it'd be very expensive for me to come along so I'll call from Japan to apologize directly to the board of directors! I… you shouldn't have come back here! Doesn't matter now, I will tell them it's not your fault and-

Rukia's eyes widened, her words abruptly stopping. Byakuya had raised a hand to her cheek, gently caressing the side of her face. She looked up at him uncertainly and he was smiling softly at her.

"Do you know what I told them before I left the meeting?"

Rukia shook her head numbly as Byakuya's hand lingered on her cheek.

"I told them… that I love this one woman back in Tokyo."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"I love her, so I had to come back to her. Because I was uncertain where I belonged in her life, and I needed to find out somehow. I might die inside if I found out I never had a place in her life, but at least that will give me a clear goal for the next few weeks of killing someone off so I can fill that vacancy."

Rukia chuckled in spite of herself, but her eyes still remained worried.

"I was afraid I would lose you forever, lose you to Ichigo," Byakuya whispered in his deep voice and Rukia's eyes widened. "The last few days in Seattle… they were the worst of my life. Jealousy, anger, _loneliness_…" Byakuya withdrew his hand from Rukia's face. "So I came back, to prevent you from falling in love with him tonight. I will do whatever it takes, Rukia. Barriers, barricades, I will even carry you with my own two hands away from him."

Rukia laughed softly.

"I cannot prevent you from liking him, so all I can do is stop the feeling where it is."

"That won't be necessary."

Byakuya stopped and looked at Rukia.

"Because I already like someone else." Rukia smiled. "And he came back… which means he must like me too."

A soft smile graced the handsome features of Byakuya. He lowered his hand to take Rukia's. "Rukia… be my girlfriend."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"My official girlfriend. I don't want any more uncertainties between us, or between other people. I want everyone to know that I have settled down, and am now in a steady relationship. I want your friends to know that you have an official boyfriend, that you are taken."

Rukia looked up, her eyes shining. Then she spoke, a soft smile on her lips. "Actually… I thought I already am."

A happy smile crossed the Incubus's face and he started to pull Rukia closer. The bush nearby suddenly made loud gagging noises, and Byakuya and Rukia broke apart in surprise.

Byakuya shook his head. "Yes, Renji. I'm coming."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "Renji?" She chuckled. "Come on out."

Byakuya and Rukia watched as the prominent red appeared at the top of the bushes first, before the tall figure of a man stepped out onto the pavement.

"Hey."

Rukia smiled. "Hey. So… you will be heading home today?"

Renji smiled as he shrugeed. "I think so. Pity though, a lot of hearts in Nagoya will be breaking."

Rukia laughed. "I will have to agree with that one."

"You'll be seeing me around though." Renji smiled. He turned to Byakuya, his eyes suddenly turning serious. "For reasons which you might find _unbelievable_ in future." The redhead laughed. "But I think Nagoya's grown on me." He winked at Rukia. "And you too."

Rukia smiled. "_Arigatou_, Renji. It was a huge pleasure getting to know you." In a surprising gesture, she moved forward and hugged Renji. Both Renji and Byakuya's eyes widened but then the moment passed and Renji returned the hug, trying to mask his embarrassment and touched expression.

"Don't be silly, this is childish."

"_Arigatou_, Renji." Rukia's voice was a muffled whisper. _Arigatou, I know it was you who brought him to me._

"You already said it!" _Aish, don't be silly, human._

Rukia laughed and let Renji go. "Okay. Well, good luck... and I will see you sometime." She waved at both Byakuya and Renji as they got into the limousine.

* * *

"Abarai."

"Ah."

Byakuya turned to his right to look at his assistant, his face calm despite the warm happiness brewing inside him. His face expressionless, despite what might await him at Azaris for having failed for the very first time at acquiring the most important business deal in decades.

"Why did you make an effort to call me about the dance, knowing that I would abandon business for Azaris?"

"I didn't want you to kill yourself when you come back and see your precious human ex-girlfriend all cuddly-cuddly with an orangehead. Also, my life would be on the line if it happens."

Byakuya stared at Renji in silence.

Renji spread his arms over the limousine seat. "Actually, it just plain hurts my demon pride to see you lose to a trivial human boy, flat-chested or no flat-chested girl in question."

"I owe you gratitude, Abarai."

"Huh?" Renji looked at Byakuya in surprise but his young superior had already turned to look out the windshield. The limousine continued to speed through the highway, as the tall building of the Azaris hotel appeared in the distance.

"I never did like repeating myself."

"I know. And you are bloody hell welcome."

* * *

"Who will be calling from Seattle?" Renji asked as the two tall Incubi strode through the silver halls of the Azaris corporate floor level.

"Matsumoto. I left her in charge of my position when I left." Renji blanched in horror at the statement but Byakuya walked on. "I told her to get me on the line when the outcome has been made, and to allow me to speak to the board representative for my reasons."

As if on cue, the phone at the empty receptionist desk rang. Renji looked at Byakuya as he reached one hand forward.

"Before you take the call, I just want you to know that the reality hasn't sunk in for me yet. That I, on intention, persuaded you to return to Tokyo for a dumb gala dance for a human girl... and abandoned a huge business opportunity for our demon clan."

Byakuya looked at Renji calmly and nodded.

"And that I also want a decent, if not good outcome from it. And I'm not talking about the Lamborghini. I'm talking about the both of you. You and Rukia," Renji grouched. "Don't let my bloody efforts go to waste."

Something passed through Byakuya's grey eyes for a split second and then he picked up the ringing phone.

* * *

Rukia stared at her mobile phone for a bit as she sat on the bed. Her body was still tingling with electricity, spots of intense warmth glowing on her skin where Byakuya's intimate touches had been previously.

He had come back. Better still, they had sorted out everything. And…

_ Be my girlfriend, Rukia. _

A small smile played on Rukia's lips at the memory, lessening slightly as the worry and guilt crept in over Byakuya's abandoned Seattle meeting. He had left the States to return here, just for a trivial dance night. Rukia closed her eyes and prayed the the board of directors would be lenient and did not judge him based on his sudden exit.

A short tap on her balcony glass door drew Rukia's attention to the balcony. She frowned as she caught sight of a small pebble lying on the floor. Rukia hurried outside and looked past the balcony.

"_Good evening._"

Rukia almost screamed… had she not recognized the teasing, sexy deep baritone.

"BYAKUYA!"

Byakuya smiled slightly at her, the night breeze blowing the stray strands of his hair just over his eyes. Rukia watched with wide eyes as he leapt agilely over the balcony rail. She hurriedly put her hands out to stabilize him but he managed the feat gracefully as he landed easily in her balcony.

"What…" Rukia's feelings were a mixture of total confusion and curiosity. "What are you doing here? You should have gone back to Seattle!… What Renji-

"I told you I would come to see you again tonight," Byakuya replied calmly. "Rukia, I am not going back to Seattle." A faint smile curled his lips slightly. "And they did sign the contract with Azaris."

"_They did?_" Rukia's mouth dropped open in surprise but her eyes filled with happiness. "They really did give you the business deal?"

Byakuya nodded, and a small smile curved his lips as Rukia gasped and started jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"_That's wonderful!_" Without thinking, she threw her arms around Byakuya and hugged him. The smile on the Incubus's face widened ever so slightly but before he could pull her closer, Rukia had drawn back. "We should celebrate!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"We… _should_," Byakuya leaned forward slightly, closer to her and intentionally injecting a huskier tone to his voice. He could easily think of the best way of celebrating, especially where it involved Rukia.

But Rukia was already excitedly stepping backward into her room. "I know just the thing! I'll be right back, and don't make too much noise, Otousan is already sleeping."

* * *

"And… ta-dah!" Rukia whispered softly as she revealed a long green bottle from behind her back.

Byakuya chuckled. "_Arigatou_, Rukia." He watched as she placed the bottle of wine onto her bed, along with the covered red plastic dish.

"I had to tiptoe downstairs past Otousan's room, and insert a wedge along the fridge door line because it creaks."

Rukia smiled as she placed two rabbit-themed glasses on the bed, before popping the wine bottle open expertly. Byakuya cocked his eyebrows in surprise at the relative ease in which she handled the wine bottle.

"I've been practicing," Rukia whispered and he had to chuckle again. She uncovered the dish and Byakuya smiled at the two rows of home-made strawberry tarts with whipped cream.

"I made them myself, I was going to serve them tomorrow for dessert but I think this calls for it. I will make some more for Otousan tomorrow." Rukia smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's nowhere near as good as a proper celebratory dinner at your office would be. Plus, we have to whisper..." Rukia spoke softly, smiling as she poured the wine into Byakuya's cup. She poured a quarter of amount into her own.

"This wins over an office dinner anytime," Byakuya whispered back calmly. _Sitting on your bed and whispering with you, Rukia, while eating aphrodisiacs… beats anything._

Rukia grinned and took up a strawberry tart to offer to Byakuya, who took it from her hand. "Eat up. I hope it's good."_  
_

* * *

"And there you go, nice and warm." Rukia looked up with her beautiful wide violet eyes and it took everything Byakuya could not to jump into the covers with her (he had already restrained himself from licking a splotch of whipped cream off the side of her lips just now as they polished off the tarts). She looked somehow rabbit-like and adorable, her face sticking out of the covers and looking at him like that.

It had been after the little celebratory pastry dessert, and Rukia hid the dish and used glasses in her drawer to be cleaned tomorrow. Byakuya had then manuevered her into the bathroom and insisted she get ready for bed before tucking her in.

"And this _thing_?"

"It was the real reason I came to see you tonight. I really hope you can come to the dinner." Byakuya smiled.

Rukia's eyes lowered to the dark red envelope in her hands. It was sealed with a thick black ribbon down the back, lined with gold. In the middle of the ribbon, a red wax seal bore a crest of sorts. The invitation was unlike anything Rukia had ever seen. It was mysterious and old-fashioned, and dared Rukia admit, rather scary and dark-looking but elegantly so.

"This is the Azaris symbol? I have never seen it before." Rukia pointed at the wax seal.

"No, it is not. This is my family's crest, the Kuchiki family crest." Byakuya looked at the envelope in Rukia's hand as he sat by her bedside. "They are the ones holding the celebration dinner over at Azaris this time, even though there will be business associates."

"Your… family?" Rukia's voice betrayed the slight nervousness she was feeling. "You all actually have a crest for symbol?"

Byakuya nodded. "You have seen some of my family members and they will certainly be there during the dinner. Renji and Unohana-sensei." Byakuya touched the wax seal slightly. "I apologize if I am too sudden in this matter. I just wanted you to meet some of my family, so they can also meet and get to know you. It might take some time, but I wanted this to be a first step."

"No, not at all! I mean…" Rukia looked down at the invitation envelope. "I'd love to meet your family but…" She laughed softly. "I can't promise that I won't trip or fumble and embarrass you. You know how uncomfortable I am during functions."

"I know," Byakuya replied. "I won't leave your side, I promise."

Rukia chuckled. "That won't be necessary. Oh, so I have to get a dress for the event? I don't have many formal dresses but I think I will wear the one I wore today though you have already-

"The instructions will be in this second envelope, this one's from me." Byakuya allowed a small smile to play on his lips as he placed a white envelope on top of Rukia's covers.

"Oh… okay." Rukia took up the white envelope with curiosity.

"But for now, you should sleep, it's already late. Sweet dreams, Rukia." Byakuya rose from her bed, bent down and kissed her lightly on the nose.

Rukia watched as Byakuya started to turn away. "But… how are you going to get down?"

Byakuya smiled. "I will think of something." He stopped at the balcony door and opened it. Immediately, a sharp wind blew into the room, shaking the curtains and blowing open the book on her desk. Rukia closed her eyes slightly as the pages riffled through in the wind.

In the split second when she opened her eyes, the balcony was empty.

Rukia's eyes filled with subtle wonder. How did he get down so fast? Did he actually… jump? Part of her wanted to rush to her balcony and look down just to check that he wasn't down in the garden, having fractured his leg or something. Another part, the part that trusted and understood Byakuya, told her that he had set off on his way home and that he had intentionally tucked her in bed first so she would not trouble herself to go look.

It was the part that told her this man that she loved… was impossible from the beginning.

"_Good night, Byakuya_," Rukia whispered softly.

* * *

**And there you go. Chapter 22 done. I'm too tired right now to type out any explanations but yep, ByaRuki reconciliation and more developments. :) Hope you did enjoy the chapter. :D**


	23. A Cinderella Moment

**Hello, it's me again, _evenstar lady_ with the latest update for Demons. :) Once again, the 3 weeks busi-ness is over so I found some time to write. I have to say though, I'm starting to face those "block" sessions again. I meant to finish this chapter yesterday but I couldn't bring myself to write... at all. Then I woke up this morning feeling really good so I could do up this chapter today. Actually, I planned out this chapter to finish up Byakuya's company dinner but in the end, I decided to break it into half because there will be a lot happening then and to be honest, I haven't penned them out and this will probably take some time because a lot will be happening.**

**Therefore, this chapter is a little bit plain for taste, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and will wait for the next one. :)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers of the past chapter, your words keep me going. :) I dedicate this chapter to **couples lover**, who pointed out a HUGE discrepancy in the story which I have horribly overlooked. *cringe* Thank you for the feedback, I can think up 3 reasons for the mass deaths and will use one of them when a chapter requires need for this explanation in future. :) Thank you so much for that, I totally missed it! :)  
**

**Here you go, Chapter 23. Hope you all like it.  
**

* * *

At two in the morning, the street outside was long empty, only the swirling bitter breeze company for any lone person who dared brave the ghostly hours. What little families that still remained in town had barred their doors long before the sun set, wary of stray looters and criminals. Behind one rusted wooden door, a dilapidated room sat in the darkness, lit only by the white light of a bright computer monitor. The occupant was awake, and working. He had been awake… and waiting for too long. Long fingers played across the keyboard as the words jumped across the screen in black, bold words.

'**What is it? It seems unconventional for you to ask to communicate at this hour.'**

A few seconds after the long finger hit the 'Enter' key, an answer jumped swiftly up onto the screen.

'**Pardon me. But once you hear of my news, you will find the time worthy.'**

** 'And that be?'**

** 'Kuchiki Byakuya abruptly abandoned the directors' meeting in Seattle to return to Tokyo today.' **

The long fingers, which had been drumming on the side of the keyboard, stopped and took their place at the keyboard once again.

'**That is very interesting. Do you know of the reason?'**

** 'No, I do not at current time. No one seems to know of the reason, but I cannot single out those who I think are not telling the truth. Then again, this might not be of any importance, he might have just decided to return to Tokyo to show the directors that Azaris is powerful enough not to need investors, indirectly clinching the deal.'**

** 'That is foolish to think. The one thing about Kuchiki Byakuya is the combination of his pride and principles, in spite of his ruthlessness. Though annoying, these sort of demons carry out their duties with a sort of honour code and will go through with any duty they are assigned to. Him willing to leave a meeting so important to his clan must mean something. There has been a distraction for him somewhere, and it will be this that we will capitalize on. Try your best to find out what it is.'**

'**Yes, I will try my best.'**

** 'Very well. You have to pardon me now, I have to go… hunt.'**

The long fingers reached out to the screen and turned off the monitor. The entire room plunged into darkness but even so, he could easily make out the farthest corner of the room where a single overturned chair lay, even the speck of grey dust sitting on one of the handles.

_ So the perfect one has finally shown a single flaw._

A smile slowly curled the thin lips in the darkness.

_ My time of waiting is almost up._

* * *

Rukia stirred in bed and rubbed her bleary eyes. She blinked twice and focused on the white ceiling and the early morning sunlight filtering in through her curtains. Rukia sat up with a start, but a grin slowly started to spread across her face. She quickly turned around and reached under her pillow, pulling out two envelopes, one dark red and the other white.

_ The instructions will be in this second envelope, this one's from me._

Rukia smiled and started to open the white envelope. After Byakuya had left last night, she had been dying to open his envelope but being very tired, she put it off till morning and allowed sleep to overwhelm her. Now she smoothed the single piece of white paper out on the covers, and stared confusedly at the single line of words.

_Today, 1.p.m at address Unit 15-2, Shinagawa Residence, 1-9-15, Tsukiji, Tokyo. _

* * *

"You got to be kidding me!" Renji practically yelled into the phone.

"A Lamborghini Murcielago is currently waiting in your drive as we speak."

Renji's eyes widened, his anger temporarily forgotten. "Oh my- really, Byakuya?"

A silence of assent followed his question.

"Okay fine," Renji grouched. "But she's going to kill me, Byakuya, for sure. When is she coming over?"

"I would say in thirty minutes' time."

"THIRTY MINUTES!"

"I do not like reminding you of our difference in ranks but if you continue shouting incessantly like that, I might have to do so, Abarai."

"Sorry," Renji muttered into the phone. "But... _thirty_ minutes?"

"If you just got out of bed, I suggest you take a bath first to prepare yourself to meet her. And remember the rest of my instructions."

"Fine." Renji hesitated but then he opened his mouth. "Hey, Byakuya?"

"You have questions, Abarai?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea… bringing her into our… _midst_?"

Silence met his question. Then Byakuya replied, "I believe that matter will be one of my own concern. You need not bother yourself with it, Abarai. Good luck for later."

* * *

Rukia shifted in her seat uncomfortably, keeping her eyes in front of her. It was finally time for them to understand.

"So?"

She slowly nodded. "I am so sorry for not informing you all about this sooner. Yes, we are in a relationship."

A flurry of noise greeted this revelation. Shinji was the first to speak, but his tone was playful. "I see. Why the secrecy all along?"

"They weren't really in a relationship," Nel spoke up before Rukia could. "The man was courting her actually."

"And you knew!" Hiyori looked like she was about to explode.

"It was accidental." Nel picked up her Coke bottle and took a drink. "He brought her home one night…" The turquoise eyes flicked over to violet ones for a split second. "… and that's when I met him. Rukia had to tell me everything then. She just wasn't ready for it to come out, not when nothing has been established yet."

"Is that true, Rukia?" Ichigo finally spoke up. It was the first time he had spoken since the group of friends had met Rukia in the _soba_ restaurant to ask her about the mysterious company she had had during the gala night. Rukia looked up at him and nodded slowly.

_I am sorry, Ichigo._

"I wasn't ready at all. We just… became official last night."

A flash of pain passed through Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Have you told your father about this, Ukitake-san?" Orihime looked at Ichigo but then smiled gently at Rukia.

"Byakuya has been over to my house a couple of times already. He was, well, trying to get to know Otousan himself. I just told Otousan about our relationship this morning, before I came out to meet you guys."

"I won't pretend I'm not hurt that you didn't tell us at first," Hiyori replied and Rukia nodded. "I mean, we are friends! If there's anything good or bad, we will be there with you. You don't have to go all solo and leave us out in the blue knowing nothing. Promise me from now on, you will tell us everything that we must know, okay?"

Rukia nodded and Hiyori bent over to give her a hug. "And I'm happy for you, Rukia."

"_Arigatou_," Rukia whispered back softly. "Thank you, everyone."

"Hey hey, let's don't turn this all into a sappy drama, okay?" Grimmjow grumbled and Nel patted him on the arm.

"So that's settled!" Shinji laughed and smacked his palm down on the table. "So you are now officially the girlfriend of Tokyo's most wealthy millionaire! Lunch on you!"

The entire table cracked up, except Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia looked up apprehensively at the glass-lined front of the apartment, before turning to the sheet of paper in her hand.

_5 more minutes._

She had finished lunch with her friends and then told them the real reason why she had to be somewhere at 1 p.m. Why did Byakuya give her instructions to be at this particular location at a particular time? Was he going to meet her here? Rukia knew this wasn't his residence (at least, the one residence of his she had been to). As the thought flashed by her mind, Rukia realized that Byakuya might own countless luxury homes across Tokyo, he certainly wouldn't keep himself only to one house, would he? Feeling silly, Rukia shook her head and walked up the steps to the security guard behind the counter. After jotting her name down and leaving her identity card with the guard (the intercom at the unit was not picked up), Rukia rode the elevator up to the fifteenth floor.

She walked up to the white door with the glass '_15-2_' and lifted her index finger, pressing on the electronic doorbell. Rukia stood to the side awkwardly as she heard shuffling from inside the apartment, trying to calm her fast-beating heart down. Who was that? Byakuya? Why had he asked her to meet here at this time?

Then the door swung open and Rukia lifted her eyes up to the figure standing in the doorway.

"R-RENJI!"

* * *

Rukia sat back in disbelief, the white porcelain cup of tea lying forgotten on the expensive coffee table. "So… you actually work for Byakuya?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah, he was worried about your safety when he went off to Seattle so he had me come as an undercover student just to keep an eye on you for the time being. But I really am his cousin, only I am his right-hand assistance as well. That, and I passed university a long time ago." Renji made a face, but his fingers were crossed behind his back. _White lie, much?_

Rukia nodded quietly as she reached for her cup of tea.

Renji bent forward on his seat opposite her and peered at her curiously. "Hey… are you mad? I'm… sorry I had to lie," he grouched. Renji looked up awkwardly to see Rukia smiling slightly.

"That's okay," Rukia took a drink of tea. "You looked a tad too old for a university student anyway." She chuckled before turning serious. "Is that what Byakuya asked me to come meet you for?"

"Oh, that!" Renji smacked his forehead. "No, there's another reason. Hey, I haven't showered for today yet. Mind if you wait while I showered? I will explain everything when I am done."

"O-Oh… okay."

* * *

"Rennnjiiii…" Matsumoto sang as she turned the key in the lock to the luxury apartment unit owned by her friend. Renji never did give her permission to duplicate his house key but she did anyway. The brown-haired Succubus let herself into the apartment with a flourish as she closed the door. "You know we haven't been drinking for a while now-

Matsumoto stopped short as she caught sight of the black-haired girl sitting on the couch. The girl was sitting with her hands folded on her lap in a very… proper way, and was looking rather nervous. It was a strange sight.

"Er, who are you?" Matsumoto asked as she looked around the unit, wondering if she got in through the wrong door after all. Nope, that was Renji's furniture. Which made this all the more strange.

"Oh, I…" The girl had hurriedly got up and bowed. Matsumoto had never seen such big, violet eyes. "I am… his friend. I just came by to get some information from him."

"Oh." Matsumoto looked the girl over. Definitely human. "So… where's Renji?"

"I'm here." The red-haired Incubus appeared, rubbing his wet hair through a towel. Rukia blanched in horror at the sight. As Matsumoto watched, the human girl dashed over to Renji and hit him hard on the arm.

"Oww! What the hell you-

"Why did you have to come out like that?" Rukia hissed in a whisper.

"Hey take a look around, pipsqueak, and look who's apartment you are in-

"What will your girlfriend think?" Rukia hissed back angrily, before turning to Matsumoto with a very embarrassed expression.

Matsumoto watched the proceedings with an amused expression.

"She is not my girlfriend so stop biting my head off." Renji waved Rukia aside and walked up to Matsumoto. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, no biggie!" Matsumoto smiled happily but she was still looking at Rukia curiously. Rukia's mobile phone suddenly went off and she mumbled an apology again before dashing off to the balcony to answer the call in private.

"Who is… that?" Matsumoto lifted one perfectly manicured finger in Rukia's direction.

Renji sighed and looked at the balcony. He seemed to be weighing something over in his head.

"Your new love interest?"

"No."

"An ex?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"If I tell you, will you seal your extra-big lips really tight?"

"Oooohh… sounds juicy already. Yeah, spill."

"Promise? Because it concerns our superior." Matsumoto's eyes widened at the statement and then she nodded slowly albeit a little warily.

"She is Byakuya's girlfriend," Renji walked over to the couch and draped the towel over it.

"What!" Matsumoto almost shrieked.

"Shhhh…. Shut up! What is the matter with you?"

"That… is Byakuya's _girlfriend_? The one he…" Matsumoto stopped suddenly. "If I tell you, will you keep your ugly lips sealed as well?"

"You don't have to tell me, I know it all." Renji couldn't help his smug tone. "She's the reason Byakuya left his Seattle meeting midway to come back to Tokyo." _Take that, so who's the gossip king now?_

Matsumoto reeled back slightly in shock. "Oh… wow. How do you know that, you barely gossip!"

Renji could not resist the smug smile on his lips as he puffed his chest out. "I'm Byakuya's most trusted confidante."

Matsumoto snorted but her eyes were round with realization. "Oh, so… that's her. The directors were telling me how faithful my superior was and you know…" Matsumoto made a face. "… I was sure they had mistaken him. I mean… come on, _Byakuya_? But now…" She stared at the petite human girl who was chatting merrily in the balcony. "Are you sure he's _serious_ about her?"

"Yeah, well, he's fallen in love with her. Her name is Rukia."

Matsumoto's mouth formed an O and her eyes grew even rounder."I think it's perfect!"

Renji blinked.

"He's being too cold shoulders and icy glare for centuries, hasn't he? It's good that he's finally lightening up and finding love!"

"Matsumoto, you sound too optimistic. She's a _human_."

"Well, that's not to say you can't find love in unexpected places!" Matsumoto grinned. "Tell me this over dinner tonight," she whispered as she watched an awkward Rukia step in from the balcony and bowed awkwardly at her. Matsumoto waved merrily at her and then stepped forward. "Hello, Rukia-san. My name is Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Oh." Rukia smiled in surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rukia-san. Renji just told me everything about you, so you are our Byakuya's girl." Matsumoto winked at an embarrassed Rukia. "I'm one of his personal assistants and closest confidantes in Azaris."

"Oh." Rukia suddenly thought back on something she had heard weeks ago as she sat on the swing in the park after her home dinner with Byakuya and Otousan.

_I mostly spend time working in my office though, surrounded by my assistants. My closest two are one male and a female and they fight with each other so often that I find them annoying. But both of them are my most trusted confidantes, Abarai and Matsumoto._

Rukia felt a smile coming on her face. He had unknowingly mentioned Renji's name then, but she hadn't caught on to it until now. She turned back to the tall redhead and the voluptuous brown-haired woman.

_So both of them are your trusted ones, Byakuya._

Rukia smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

"So the formal dinner is in two days," Renji spoke in a serious tone.

Rukia nodded somewhat nervously, and Matsumoto grinned at her. The three of them were now seated at Renji's coffee table, Rukia on one couch and Renji and Matsumoto opposite her. Rukia rather felt like she was being cross-examined.

"You don't have to worry about your clothes or make-up or accessories for that day, Byakuya has it all planned out." Renji slid a name card on the table toward a disbelieving Rukia. "This is the most expensive boutique and salon in Tokyo, _Belle Lista_. We will be going to Madam Kabuki on the day of the dinner where she will present you with your dress and do you up. Rangiku and myself will send you there."

"I will help you." Matsumoto winked. "I don't like that Kabuki bitch much. Oops, bad word." She laughed merrily.

Rukia could only manage a weak smile as Renji rolled his eyes.

The redhead went on as if Matsumoto had not spoken. "Once you are finished, we will escort you to Azaris hotel, where the dinner will take place. We will enter by the parking lot and proceed through the silver elevators to the thirty-ninth floor, where the dinner is set to take place. On the way up, we will compare arms and make sure no one has had a life-threatening injury or a limb missing…"

"Shut up, Renji. She will think we are not doing this seriously."

"The last bit was a joke," Renji spoke in his serious tone. "I get carried away sometimes." He leaned forward with a serious expression. "So… do we have any questions?"

* * *

"_Hello._"

Rukia felt the tingle of electricity run down her spine at the deep voice, as she held the phone to her ear. "Byakuya?" She was back home in her room, and it was after dinner.

She heard his voice chuckle slightly. "How are you, Rukia? How was dinner?"

"I just had dinner with Otousan. He was asking about you then."

"Really?" Byakuya's voice, though emotionless, betrayed a subtly pleased tone. "Have you told him we are now… _lovers_?" The last word was spoken in a sultry tone, ending with a hot blush on Rukia's cheeks.

"I… I did."

Byakuya chuckled again. "That is wonderful, Rukia. I can now be more open with you, do whatever I please for everyone to see." Rukia, who had been patting the warmth down in her cheeks was immediately overcomed with another passing blush.

Byakuya spoke again. "I am sorry for not coming to see you today and am afraid I will be busy in the next two days because of the preparation for the dinner and some paperwork." He stopped before speaking again. "Did you go to Abarai's today?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes. And I met Matsumoto too."

"I see." Silence fell over Byakuya for a few seconds. "I apologize, Rukia, for having Abarai lie to you. I was worried when I had to leave Tokyo then so I enlisted him to keep an eye out for you."

"I understand." Rukia smiled. "But about this dinner, you didn't have to go the extra mile for preparations. I could just get a simple-

"I want it to be the best it can be, Rukia. I want the night to be a night to remember... for the _both of us_."

Rukia's eyes widened but she did not blush. "I don't need a pretty dress and expensive flashy stuff to make a night memorable… it's alright just being… with _you_." Rukia blushed slightly as she ended her sentence.

"I know… but allow me to do this once, I really want to make it the best I can make." Rukia could almost see Byakuya smiling on the other end of the line. "Alright now, it is late. Go get some sleep, and I will see you in a little over a day. Good night… Rukia."

"Night… Byakuya."

* * *

"This Rukia... she's really lovable, you know..." Matsumoto took a swig of drink from her glass. The classical music floated through the pub from the old jukebox near the table where Renji and Matsumoto were having their night drinks.

Renji nodded slightly. "Well, Byakuya is head over heels for her, that much I know. And I will tell him tonight that you now know of her."

"By tomorrow night, everyone in our clan would have heard of her, Renji." Matsumoto lifted her eyes to him, and an uncharacteristic wariness played on her expression. "Is he really serious about this, about her?"

"He is, I got into a few rough spots with him because of Rukia." Renji nodded. "I assure you he is very... _intense_ about her. You wouldn't believe it until you see him with her. It's like a totally different Byakuya."

Matsumoto nodded. "We will see tomorrow night, I guess. And have some fun while at it!" She beamed.

"How can you be so happy about it? If Ginrei finds out about this, the first demons under fire will be me and you, for not helping Byakuya back on the right track!"

"Well if it makes him happy, then that's the right track, isn't it?" Matsumoto placed the glass back on the table with a flourish and signalled to the bartender for more drinks. "Though I'm still pissed that Byakuya banned Gin from coming to the dinner tomorrow, because I brought him to Seattle without prior permission."

Renji rolled his eyes. "I would. No offence to you, Rangiku, but he's creepy."

"That's because you don't know him." Matsumoto smiled at the bartender as he filled her glass. "Well, here's to tomorrow night! Cheers!" She lifted her glass to her red-haired friend.

Renji returned the gesture but he still looked worried. "Something tells me everything changes tomorrow. And not for the good."

* * *

"Thank you, I look forward to meeting you tonight. I thank you again," Byakuya spoke politely into his office phone. He looked up as his office door opened and spoke the last of the goodbye.

"Unohana-sensei, what important matter brings you to my office today, and right before tonight's dinner?" Byakuya looked up at the long-haired woman as she walked up to her desk.

"A business associate on the line?" Unohana smiled as she stood before him.

Byakuya nodded. "The Shibas. They will be coming to the dinner tonight as well. I daresay they will want to get into our business books now."

Unohana nodded. "Byakuya, I haven't told you yet but congratulations for sealing the business for Azaris in Seattle. I'm sure your grandfather is very proud of you at this very moment."

"Arigatou, Sensei," Byakuya replied, his expression as emotionless as his tone of voice.

"That being said..." Unohana moved to sit in front of Byakuya's desk. "I actually came with a rather lovely proposition for tonight. I understand that tonight's dinner will be a mixture of business and celebrations but I thought you might prefer a partner by your side. You know, for the dances and chitchat, it would be nice to have a female counterpart so it wouldn't feel like you are all by yourself." Byakuya looked at Unohana silently as she continued. "I have this absolutely beautiful Succubus on the list who I think matches you perfectly, if I may say so myself. Her father owns a business empire, to whom she plays the right-hand woman. She is proper and will be coming to the dinner tonight. I think both of you would really benefit from being each other's company tonight. If you want to, you can pick her up-

"I will be very busy up to the dinner, Unohana-sensei so I will have to let that proposition slide. But if it pleases you, I will have some words with her during the function."

"Oh... I see." Something passed through Unohana's eyes but she said no more. "Very well then, I will see you at the dinner."

* * *

"I, uh…" Rukia peered around nervously. "I… I have an appointment, under the name of Kuchiki."

Renji and Matsumoto exchanged amused looks.

_You know, you should speak that name with pride. It carries so much value in that three syllables, Rukia._

_This human girl is adorable! I like her already!_

The three of them were standing in the famed _Belle Lista_ boutique and Rukia had just pressed the silver bell for Madam Kabuki. Rukia had been overwhelmed by the mere sight of the place when they had first arrived in Renji's new Lamborghini. The building was cream-coloured, with wrought-iron gates out front. When they had entered the boutique, she had been overwhelmed by the beautiful expensive dresses on the carved wooden hangers, dresses decked out on racks, dresses hanging in ornate cabinets. A huge glass chandelier burned in the middle of the beige ceiling, with wallpapers of angels and clouds.

Rukia had been overwhelmed from the start. She had left home and told Otousan (who was staying over at his friend's house again) about her plans for tonight and Byakuya's company dinner and he had given his consent. Rukia had put on some jeans and an old polo shirt before catching a quick bus to Renji's residence area. She proceeded to Unit 15-2 only to be greeted by Matsumoto, who was dressed in an expensive full-length red cocktail dress with a scooped-out neckline to enhance her generous bosom.

"_You… look so beautiful!_" The statement was uttered with complete admiration and sincerity as Rukia gaped at the elegant brown-haired goddess in front of her.

Matsumoto had laughed and then she had steered Rukia into the apartment. "By the time we are done with you, _you_ will be stealing the spotlight away from me." She had eyed Rukia from head to toe. "Is that what you usually wear when you go out?"

Rukia nodded, visibly embarrassed at her choice of outfit now. She suddenly felt pathetic in her jeans, standing next to the tall, voluptuous model in a beautiful dress.

Matsumoto just smiled at her. "No, I wasn't looking down or judging you, Rukia. Always know that, I never judge… maybe that's because I was never fair." Rukia laughed slightly and Matsumoto nodded. "But if we were to bring Byakuya here right now, I'm sure he would only have eyes for you."

Rukia blushed slightly but Matsumoto just laughed merrily.

"Can you stop faking the high-pitched laugh? It's killing my eardrums, I keep messing up my tie!" A gruff voice sounded and Rukia turned around to see Renji at the door of his bedroom. He was dressed in a white dinner shirt and silver evening coat, complete with matching pants. Rukia had never seen any man carry off the bright silver look as well as Renji did, the coat accentuating his broad shoulders very much.

"Renji, you look really good!"

"Well, yeah…" Renji looked a tad awkward but he winked. "It's me, the ladies' killer. You expect nothing less."

Matsumoto snorted and then she moved forward to help Renji with his tie. "Except you don't have enough brains to tie up your own tie." She straightened out the knots easily.

When they were both done, they turned to Rukia. "Shall we?"

* * *

"My dear?"

Rukia was jolted out of her reverie as she heard the sharp female voice. She looked up to see a tall woman in her mid-thirties. This woman was very elegant, she was dressed in a short form-fitting white pleated dress and her long hair held at the back of her head with an black Oriental hairpin. Her eyes sparkled like dark jewels in her face, even the fine lines at the corners of her eyes enhanced the simple air of class and dignity she exuded.

"Oh, hello, Madam Kabuki?"

"The very same, my dear."

"Oh, I…" Rukia turned back to look at Renji and Matsumoto and both of them gave her encouraging nods. "I am here for an appointment today under the name of Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki?" A small smile grazed the thin lips of Madam Kabuki. "You must be Ukitake Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened but she nodded.

Madam Kabuki's smile got a little wider. "You look exactly as I imagined you to be, according to Byakuya's description. Please come this way. Your dress has been set out and ready ever since yesterday evening." She walked to one of the glass cabinets and drew out a black dress case zipped up the front. "It is one of the best of my works yet, and Byakuya has paid a high amount for this piece but I daresay for good worth." Madam Kabuki smiled with pride and unzipped the case, revealing the contents in a clear, plastic cover. She turned to look at the three customers and was thoroughly satisfied by the wide eyes and shell-shocked expressions.

"_Oh my God_..." Matsumoto could only whisper in an awed tone. Renji could not say a word.

Madam Kabuki slid the dress smoothly out of its case as she approached a frozen Rukia with it. "My best work yet. I call it _Amour du démon_, or..."

"... _the Demon's Love_."

* * *

**And there you have it. :) Just a lead-up to the dinner chapter (I hope I will be able to write it out sometime... but I think i might get a few death threats if I don't, lol :D)** **So now Matsumoto knows of our Rukia, a day early from the dinner, some evil plans are brewing somewhere, but so are Byakuya's plans for the night. ;) Not much ByaRuki moments this time but we are guaranteed to get lots of them next chapter, so yeah, hope you'd wait for that. This chapter was more of Matsumoto's knowledge of Rukia and her sentiments with Renji... and finally for all characters to gear up for the dinner. And Rukia's mysterious dress purchased by her Incubus lover... I thought the name of the dress would be really pretty but intimidating at the same time.~~~**

**Hope you like it, and hope I had it revved up good enough for the next coming update. Until we meet again. :) **

**p/s: Do let me know if there are any corrections for my story that you have detected somewhere. :)  
**


	24. Amour

_"You call it madness, I call it love."_ -Don Byas-

_"Love that is not madness... is not love."_ -Pedro Calderon de la Barca-

**Here I am, with Chapter 24! :D Pretty fast, eh? I had one week of holidays last week actually so I thought to finish up this chapter because it marks the start of something from here on in this fic. :) **

**This is the longest chapter I have written out in my entire experience here in FF :D (pretty sure this record will be surpassed somewhere in the future if I keep writing anyway XD). I hope it makes for some good reading time. Normally, I'd split this chapter into two because of the length, but I think the overall feel would be lost if I did so I just put them together and I hope you'd enjoy this one long chapter! :)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers of the past chapter, I love you all for the kind feedback and motivations you took the time to give to me. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, which, given the length, I dedicate to you all: **silver woman, Xio Yven, RunSakura, Voidy, LadyAllan, BexBluedragon, ReckoningDay, Rose of Ice, L, Mai, DarkAngelLida, Lilian Violet, compa16, byarukixOxO, silverqueen, FreeSoul1990, Fumi Raisin, Crystal-Clear Hope, Suisho x Hirako Shinji, xxUlquiorraLoveRxx, seras3791, K.a.R(dot)aNature, onlyluna, LuciL06, vicky73, Sakimi1014, YuzurihaNoRyuu, BlackBurningHeart, cintiasnakeblack, Oicherealtai, DRUON, cactuspd, Daylite, byakuchiki, couples lover, Kichou** and **The Tears-Of-Heaven**. **

**WARNING: ByaRuki moments alert! XD And also OOC-ness in AU setting. If you cannot stand sappy love stories as well, back off now.  
**

**Hope you enjoy, Chapter 24. :)  
**

* * *

The white spotlights played on the front of the grand entrance to the Azaris hotel, where an enormous red carpet rolled down the polished marble steps. Rukia thought it all looked rather like an Academy Awards ceremony. She watched the women in long, colourful dresses and the men in dinner jackets exit their expensive cars to head up the steps into the hotel.

"ID pass?"

Rukia jumped slightly as she heard the gruff voice of the guard through the driver's car window which Renji had lowered down. The redhead flashed his entrance card.

"Passengers?"

"Two guests to the dinner."

"Do allow me to confirm that."

"Just look though. They are very expensive property, don't want them breaking, do you?"

Renji pressed a button on the right side of the steering wheel of his Jaguar and the tinted car window nearest to Matsumoto lowered.

"Hello there, kind Sir." Matsumoto flashed a flirtatious smile. "Working hard, I see."

"Y-Yes, my lady." The guard gaped at Matsumoto for a bit then lowered his torchlight to shine just briefly into the car. The light fell onto Rukia, who was sitting next to Matsumoto. As the guard registered her presence, he did a double take as he looked at her. Rukia looked back at him nervously but by then, the car window had lifted up and blocked her from view.

"Satisfied, Sir?"

"Y-Yes."

* * *

"You sounded cool back then, Renji!" Matsumoto laughed merrily in the backseat. "_They are expensive property, don't want them breaking, do you?_" She mimicked Renji and burst out laughing again. She was so infectious Rukia could not help but laugh along.

"Hey, hey, watch it, both of you. Just because I became your chauffeur for the day doesn't mean I put up with girlish shit as well." Renji parked the Jaguar easily into an empty parking space and killed the engine.

"The guard seemed to be very suspicious of me though…" Rukia spoke up. "Did you see him just now?"

"That's because he just got an erection the moment he looked at you!" Matsumoto laughed again as Rukia blanched in horror. Renji smacked his forehead.

"Don't listen to her, Rukia. Now get out of the car, and don't trip."

* * *

"I really think-

"You aren't chickening out, are you?" Matsumoto looked at Rukia and spun her to face the glass of the elevator. "Look at yourself! You're going to be stealing hearts the moment you step into the place!" The taller woman gave the petite one a warm smile. "It's alright to feel a bit nervous at functions like these but try to enjoy yourself in the meantime. Just think, you will be seeing Byakuya soon!"

Rukia thought about that, but it only made the butterflies in her stomach flutter a lot more vigorously.

She watched as the number 39 light up and the elevator jerked to a stop.

_You can do this, Rukia._

Rukia took a deep breath as the silver doors opened.

She gasped as the most wondrous hotel ballroom she had ever seen spread out before her eyes. It looked like something out of a fairytale, the dance in the palace which Cinderella went to. The ceilings were ablaze with golden light from the numerous hanging chandeliers which shone down over the guests milling around the enormous dinner hall. It had two levels with white pillars and the dance floor was a square of smooth polished oak parquet in the middle. On the right side, enormous glass doors opened into balconies alternating within the pillars where more guests were milling around. On the left, silver buffet platters stood on tables lined with velvet cloth, each supervised by two waiters. More waiters weaved silently through the guests, expertly balancing more platters with expensive appetizers or a waiting bottle of fine wine.

"Welcome to Azaris, Rukia." Matsumoto spoke as she stepped up beside Rukia, Renji following suit.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce to you!" Matsumoto beamed. "This beautiful princess here is… Rukia-san." She beamed at Rukia who bowed politely.

"Rukia-san, pleased to meet you."

"Rukia-san! You are so beautiful!"

"Oh…" Rukia smiled at the blond-haired man and black-haired girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you too…" She trailed off as she looked at Matsumoto.

"Now this here is Kira Izuru, he's one of the hottest bachelors in our office though of course, you wouldn't be interested!" Matsumoto laughed while Izuru smiled weakly at Rukia. "And this adorable little thing is Hinamori Momo. Look, she's about the same size as you are!" Hinamori smiled amiably at Rukia.

"Rukia-san, your dress is very pretty. Where did you get it?"

"I, uh…"

"It's from _Belle Lista_," Renji replied absently, eyeing the crowd. "Courtesy of Byakuya."

"_Byakuya?_" Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise as Izuru blinked. "Oh, so…" Now it was their turn to look at Matsumoto in confusion.

"Rukia-san is here on Byakuya's invitation." Matsumoto nodded, her brown eyes suddenly taking on a serious, knowing look at her two friends. "She is his dinner partner."

Rukia clasped her hands in front of her, feeling suddenly awkward at the curious looks she was getting from Hinamori and Izuru. But when she turned to look elsewhere, some unknown man or woman was staring at her and she had to turn back quickly. This was really uncomfortable.

"So what do you think of my dress, Rukia-san? It doesn't compare to yours, of course, but you haven't said anything about it." Hinamori smiled.

"I think it's very beautiful. The colour suits you." Rukia smiled at the knee-length pink pleated dress with the full skirt. Hinamori was very pretty, and very friendly too.

"She looks like delicious cotton candy, and that's her favourite food," Matsumoto laughed and looked at Rukia. "Myself, Renji, Hinamori and Izuru are sort of a clique in the office."

"They are one of the best people I know," Renji agreed, smiling. "Byakuya requested me to personally introduce them to you first."

* * *

"Unohana-sensei?"

"Yes, Isane?"

"Look over there, Sensei." Unohana turned to the far end of the room where Isane was gesturing with her hand. The soft eyes widened slightly before they turned back to the calm blue.

_ So… this is how it is.  
_

"What about it, Isane?"

"Do you know that girl, Sensei? She came in with Abarai and Rangiku-san. I have passed her just now on the way here and she smelled different somehow. She smells like a human." Isane smiled, sheepish. "Not that there aren't any here but I just find it strange that she, as a single individual, is talking amongst Rangiku-san and her group of friends. They look… pretty close."

"She is not Rangiku-san's friend, Isane. At least, not at first."

"Huh?"

"She is Byakuya's friend."

"Ohh…" Isane's eyes grew round with realization. "She is here tonight as Byakuya's company?" The grey-haired girl smiled faintly. "His choice this time is the best I have seen, the girl looks stunning. Look at the other Incubi and men, Sensei, they are all focused on her at least once." Isane chuckled. "I thought she was pretty nice too, from the conversation I heard on the way here."

"No, Isane."

"Huh?" Isane looked confusedly at her mentor.

Unohana's blue eyes grew slightly darker. "She has been Byakuya's company for… _months_ now."

* * *

"Appetizers?" Matsumoto grabbed a waiter by his collar as she smiled ladylike at Rukia. "Here, my dear, you can take your pick. We have the standard baked French cheese, the Norwegian smoked salmon bites, the hot crab artichoke dip…" She practically popped something of unknown substance into Rukia's mouth which tasted surprisingly delightful to the tongue.

"Icth twaste gwood…" Realizing her mouth was still full, Rukia swallowed the food as Matsumoto giggled.

"You are so funny, Rukia! Eat nicely, I know the food is good."

"Not as good as the way you two look, ladies."

Matsumoto and Rukia turned at the sleazy, deep voice.

"_Pervert Sensei!_" Matsumoto laughed and hugged the tall man with long, wavy brown hair. Rukia stood to one side nervously as she watched the proceedings. The man turned to look at her and Rukia reflexively inched backward.

"Ah now, see what you did, Rangiku? The girl's practically terrified of me now. Kyoraku Shunsui, my dear. Nice to meet you." The tall man offered Rukia his hand whom she shook politely.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Rukia."

"Rukia? That's a very beautiful name. So what brings you here today, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia opened her mouth but Matsumoto had already started on the answer. "She's here as Byakuya's date, Sensei." Kyoraku turned to Matsumoto in surprise, before looking back at Rukia.

"I see." His brown eyes stayed on her. "And beautifully deserving, I would say."

Rukia lowered her eyes. Despite having a flamboyant way of dressing (this man had on a black coat over a pink flowery dinner shirt) and careless way of speech, Kyoraku seemed to command an air of authority and seniority in the place.

"When did you first meet Byakuya, Rukia-chan?"

"Oh? Oh, I… met him some months ago."

"_Months?_" A brown eyebrow raised itself in the lined face of Kyoraku as he turned to Matsumoto, who was now looking at him seriously. "I see. Did something very memorable happen then? A very romantic first-time encounter, probably?"

"Actually, when we first met…" Rukia looked sheepish, her voice almost tiny. "… I threw his money back in his face because I thought he was insulting me."

The loud laugh broke the air and the people nearby turned to look at the tall man. Kyoraku wiped the corners of his eyes as he looked down at Rukia, who was smiling in surprise at his response. "I see, I see. Well, I wish you well, my Lady." Kyoraku reached out and took Rukia's small hand in his before kissing her fingers lightly. "Now, please excuse me, there's some ladies I have yet to introduce myself to."

"It was very nice meeting you, Kyoraku-Sensei."

"The same, Rukia-chan, the same."

Rukia bowed and turned back to look at Matsumoto who was staring at her with her mouth open. "You threw money back in Kuchiki Byakuya's face on the first day you met him?"

* * *

The sudden sharp noise of blades whirring in the air drew the attention of the guests to the main balcony. The waiters stopped distributing food and wine, and ushered the guests out through the enormous glass doors.

"He's here!" Matsumoto gasped and grabbed Rukia's arm and Renji's, pulling them toward the balcony. There were many guests already crowded in front so they had to stay off to the back. They watched as a sleek black helicopter materialized in the night sky, the bright head light shining down onto the balcony.

"Please make way for the chopper! Stand beyond the black line please, ladies and gentlemen!" The security guards ushered the guests to safety. "The chopper will be landing on this balcony's helipad!"

Rukia watched the helicopter carefully but she could not detect any signs of Byakuya. The windows appeared tinted and the doors were closed. She turned to Matsumoto.

"How come a helicopter?"

Matsumoto smiled. "Byakuya attends his last-minute meetings this way to cut through the rush-hour jam. He had one this evening so the fastest way would be to dress up in his office, go to the meeting and come back here in full speed. It helps the high-class entrance factor look too." Matsumoto winked. "You should know he's the flashy kind."

Rukia chuckled and nodded.

The whirring noise got louder as the helicopter started to descend, lowering over the balcony's spacious helipad. The wind stirred up by the helicopter blades whipped around the compound and the guests. As everyone started to shield their eyes against the sharp treacherous air, the helicopter started to land onto the hotel balcony. Rukia saw the silver words 'Azaris' imprinted on the body of the helicopter.

The helicopter landed on the helipad and Rukia kept her eyes open despite the sharp wind around her. The whirring sound was almost deafening but she did not cover her ears. She watched as the pilot gave the thumbs-up to one of the security guards and they rushed forward as the door started to slide open.

And then she saw _him_. Byakuya stepped out of the helicopter easily, almost as if he had done so so many times before. The wind whipped his hair about his face but his grey eyes stayed open and focused. He looked as handsome and flawless as ever, dressed in an expensive black dinner suit over a white dress shirt, complete with a green tie. He nodded to the guards and walked out from the helicopter, bent slightly to avoid the treacherous blades. When he reached the safety line, the helicopter started to lift up into the air once again.

Byakuya adjusted his coat once and smiled politely at some of the guests. His hair, which had been whipped earlier by the hard wind, now fell perfectly back to brush his collar, and the usual strands hung over his left eye.

The guards led him through the crowd of guests and Rukia hung back timidly, afraid to catch his eye. Byakuya walked up to the small podium erected at one corner of the ballroom as the guests moved in to fill the hall.

"_Arigatou_. I thank you all for gathering here today," Byakuya spoke in his deep voice. "Today is a dinner held here in Azaris to celebrate the signing of the business venture with our partners in Seattle." He stopped to allow the applause which had interrupted him halfway through his words. "My heartfelt appreciation goes out to the staff of Azaris, the head board of directors, the executive assistants ("He never mentions us," Renji grouched next to Rukia), the senior officers and their assistants, the office staff of Azaris, the service staff in the hotel who provides the five-star quality known to our name."

Rukia watched with pride and amazement in her heart as Byakuya went on with his speech. It was amazing. Here in Azaris, she saw how he carried himself in front of his work colleagues and staff. He was crisp, collected, professional, almost cold. He was different from the man who washed the greens in the kitchen, who whispered huskily in her ear, who held her in his warm arms.

Rukia shook herself as another applause rang through the room. _Focus, Rukia!_

Byakuya was still talking. "- And of course to Unohana-sensei who played an integral part in organizing the dinner today for me, so that I may have enough to eat and dance from my previously deprived weeks."

Laughter rippled through the guests.

"I entreat all of you to eat and make merry tonight here in Azaris in the spirit of celebration and hope for more progress in this wonderful hotel enterprise. I myself intend to do so immediately after my speech now, with my first dance whom I would like to dance with my partner… _Rukia_."

Rukia, who had been smiling, gasped in shock. Matsumoto and Renji froze for a second before turning to look at her. The guests were talking amongst themselves, apparently looking for the mentioned partner.

Byakuya smiled slightly as he looked into the crowd. "_Rukia?_" He spoke into the microphone again.

"Hey, he's calling for you! Answer him!" Renji poked Rukia.

"I… I…"

Matsumoto laughed. "Trust him to come up with something like this to show the Kuchikis."

"I don't dance!…" Rukia whispered in a panic. "… not in front of everyone!"

"Pffttt. What, are we so scary? We don't eat people... well at least, not literally," Matsumoto laughed as she winked at Renji, who started to put his hand up into the air.

* * *

Byakuya stepped back from the microphone and waited. He looked out into the crowd, trying to catch any hint of movement or telltale signs to where Rukia was. When he had arrived, he had failed to catch sight of her but he was very sure Renji and Matsumoto had brought her here as per his instructions.

The smile stayed on his lips, as he thought of how scared she would be at this moment.

_I can wait, Rukia._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rukia spoke up, her voice worried.

"Signalling to him where you are," Renji replied absently. He put his hand up and waved even harder. Rukia started to grab at his arm but she could not reach that high up. "Can't you tell that he's looking for you?"

"Hush, Rukia, why are you so scared? Don't tell me you are going to hide in corners and not come into contact with Byakuya once all night? You look fantastic, he's going to be panting like a dog," Matsumoto laughed and joined Renji, putting up one perfectly-manicured hand into the air as well.

"I… I… no, what I…" Rukia bit her lip and looked toward the front of the hall. Everything melted away as she caught sight of the misty shade of piercing grey… now fixed on her from across the hall.

* * *

_How could he have missed her?_

Byakuya looked right at Rukia from across the hall and felt his heart thudding dangerously out of his ribcage. His eyes could only take in the ethereal sight of her, a shrine of worship and desire immediately constructing itself in the depths of his body and soul.

_ Rukia._

Other than the traditional colours of red and black, demons and demonesses loved the colour green. It was a poisonous colour, and vibrant enough to carry the elegant and dark classiness of the immortal beings in a single hue.

He had chosen that colour, just for Rukia today.

And as always, there were no mistakes to be made.

She was almost _vixen-like_.

Byakuya's hungry eyes took in her otherwise-hidden curvy form, which was accentuated perfectly by the form-fitting emerald green evening gown. The dress hugged her curves in perfection to her hips, and down to her feet. Her hair was held up at the back of her neck and as she turned around to look at Renji in a panic, Byakuya saw that it was fastened back with an ornate gold butterfly pin.

Madam Kabuki hadn't bothered with an overload of accessories. Rukia had on a pair of dark green teardrop earrings which sparkled at her ears and no jewels at her neck, further enhancing the bare creamy skin of her shoulders and chest, an invitation of erotic porcelain against the emerald hue. The dress was strapless and Byakuya's eyes travelled down to her cleavage where the sweetheart neckline exposed just enough to provide an alluring sight. The dark jewelled bodice hugged her waist tight with a high slit up one leg. The dress fell to her toes, where her feet was adorned with matching dark green small-heeled sandals.

She looked like a goddess of seduction, overpowering hearts of men and destroying every last bit of reason for lust and passion. Those violet eyes in the beautiful oval face, her black hair held up to expose the thin, fair neck... she was _exotic_, a beauty crafted by God's great finesse. Her skin was glowing against the emerald, which further enhanced the delicate bareness of her shoulders, her arms, her chest. The finest of porcelain, imparting just the tiniest hint of softness to touch, the promise of endless sexual possibilities of flesh which easily stirred up the primal instincts so known to an Incubus.

_Amour du démon._

The Demon's Love.

* * *

Byakuya felt his heart start to triple its beats with each step he took toward Rukia, even though his face remained calm and devoid of emotion. Every pair of eyes were focused on him as he walked silently forward but he had eyes only on one, and that was the most beautiful woman he was headed for.

She looked virtually terrified, and was almost hanging off Renji's arm, probably to stop him from exposing their location. Byakuya felt a tiny twinge of jealousy at their proximity but he knew for sure Rukia harboured no special feelings for his assistant. She only loved _one_… and she was dressed up only for him now. Byakuya felt all his passionate instincts and desires rush to the fore.

Surely she had been in the spotlight like this before? How could she not, looking the way she did now, the epitome of beauty and desire of all men? How could she not have men falling over themselves to please her, when she could tempt even the coldest of hearts? Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, violet jewels in her pretty face, filled with all the endearing emotions of humankind. She was anxious, very nervous and there it was, the simple question in her eyes, of why he had chosen to dance the first formal dance with her in front of everyone when she might slip or do something terribly embarrassing.

Byakuya felt the amusement dance within himself, in spite of all the desire already brewing inside him.

_ Why you, Rukia?_

He stopped in front of her and heard the flurry of noise as the guests whispered among themselves.

_ Why you… Rukia?_

His heart was pounding the fastest he had ever felt for over two thousand years… and all for this human girl in front of him. Byakuya bowed his head low, but not low enough so his eyes could remain locked on Rukia's. He extended his right hand to her, the traditional gesture for man to ask a lady for a turn on the floor.

_ Because I… simply want to hold you close forever._

* * *

The guests watched as the tall handsome executive led the beautiful petite woman into the middle of the floor. The demon clan members were watching the couple with disbelief and wariness but the mortal business associates (who were completely unaware of any situation) were heartily commenting on how beautiful the two looked together.

But right in the middle of the floor, only two soft voices mingled with each other.

"Rukia, don't be so nervous…" The deep voice whispered in her ear. "You look like you are about to have a heart attack right now, you're starting to worry me." Byakuya could not help the amused tone as he held her close and started to move to the soft classical music. One of his hand curved around her waist, the other held her small hand in his.

"Why is everyone looking? They should dance themselves!" Rukia's voice came out in a flustered whisper.

Byakuya chuckled softly. "They are looking at you." He pulled back slightly so he could look at Rukia. "And rightfully so." The misty grey eyes warmed as they burned into her. "You look so beautiful tonight, Rukia."

Rukia blushed under the intensity of his gaze. "I… _arigatou_. The dress must have been very expensive. I will rent the dress this once and I guess I will have to pay you back in installments…"

"Trample not on my pride, Rukia." Rukia looked up in surprise at Byakuya as they moved across the floor together. "A man has to shower his beloved with everything he believes she deserves and is in his power to give her."

"But this dress, the money-

"Every cent was well worth spent. _Amour du démon_…" Byakuya's warm breath played against her ear as he leaned in close. "The Demon's Love…"

Rukia chuckled softly. "Something tells me the name was taken right off the first day we met."

"Well then…" Byakuya's hand tightened on Rukia's waist. "If I was the demon, would you be my love?"

Rukia laughed but she leaned into his body as they danced together. "I'd be honoured to."

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes as she stayed in Byakuya's arms, moving slowly to the music together. Her head laid on his chest as his hand stayed on her waist, their other two hands connected together. It was so warm like this, and Rukia felt an inexplicable sense of warmth and safety as she leaned on his body. The only other person who ever gave her this feeling in her life was Otousan.

_If I could stay like this for some time..._

"We will keep dancing like this until the dinner is over," Byakuya's deep voice murmured close to her ear.

Rukia chuckled. _If he only knew._ "You have your guests to entertain."

"They have a lot to entertain themselves with..." Byakuya's hand pulled Rukia closer against his body. "And it is only right that I get _entertained_ myself."

Rukia laughed softly, her voice slightly muffled by Byakuya's dinner coat.

"It's really nice like this, Rukia... thank you for coming," Byakuya whispered as they continued to dance. He bent down and kissed her gently on the top of the head.

* * *

"_Green really suits you._" Rukia looked up in surprise from the giant glass punch bowl she was filling her cup from, and stared at the stranger. After dancing, Byakuya had brought her to several business associates to make small talk. Through all these proceedings, he kept his arm around her waist (in similar fashion to their night in _Cirque_), as if to prevent her from running away from him or to shield her lest a guest jumped up and bit her.

They had also met Unohana together but Rukia felt that the beautiful woman was acting rather differently from the first time she had seen her. The long-haired family doctor seemed very distracted and even the smile she had given Rukia was very slight. Byakuya did not appear to pick up on these irregularities and so Rukia put it all up to lethargy from work.

When more and more business guests came up on the young executive, Rukia decided that her presence was more of a hassle and told Byakuya she wanted to get a drink. He had insisted to accompany her (refusing to let go off her) but then Rukia had quickly stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, momentarily catching him off guard. With a meek 'See you in a bit', she had then hurried away with a smile and warm cheeks. When she had arrived at the punch table, Rukia had turned back to look at Byakuya and saw him give her one lingering look before turning around to converse with the people demanding his attention. Smiling, Rukia had then taken the spoon to serve herself some punch.

Now she stared at the pale stranger who was dressed in a smart black suit, with the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were the sort of piercing bright green, all the more enhanced by the dark lines around his eyes. Rukia found herself briefly wondering if he was wearing eyeliner.

"I- Thank you for the compliment."

"It _is_ a compliment." The man moved to fill himself a drink from the bowl as well. "It should be, considering how much I associate myself with that colour." He placed his sleek black mobile phone down on the table as he took a sip of the drink.

Rukia did not know what to say, and tried to drink her punch as fast she could. After a minute of silence, the stranger spoke up again. "So… what brings you here today?"

"Oh… I… was invited." Rukia didn't feel like talking much, she felt this man was rather strange.

"By Kuchiki Byakuya? I was surprised." The pair of green eyes flicked around the room. "I would have to say, standing here among the lot of us, you do…. _stand out_."

This time, Rukia bristled slightly. "What do you mean?"

"That will be up to you to decipher, because you have just revealed to me your knowledge, or lack thereof, of the running affairs around you."

Rukia frowned. Who did this guy think he was? She watched as he started to turn away.

"Hey," Rukia grouched. When he turned back, she gestured at the black mobile phone on the table. "As knowledgeable as you seem, you sure are careless about the things around you."

Something passed through the green eyes as the pale arm picked up the phone. "I thank you, lady. And, just a word of the wise…" The careful voice lowered slightly. "It would do you much good if you stayed away from Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes widened. _What? Stay away from Byakuya?_ "Why-

The man suddenly smiled, and his thin lips curled upward. "I think it would be such a pity if a girl this pretty in green gets into an… unexpected _mess_, wouldn't it?"

Rukia looked up in angry defiance but the man bowed slightly and walked off.

"Hey!"

Rukia jumped at the voice behind her, almost spilling the punch from her glass. "Renji!"

"Why were you talking to Ulquiorra?"

"Ul-what?"

"Ulquiorra. The green-eyed fella." Renji frowned at the figure now walking to the other side of the hall. "He belongs to the Cifer family, a… competitor to our Kuchiki family in terms of business and… lands."

"Oh…" Rukia frowned slightly.

"What was it he was talking to you about? I bet he was bad-mouthing us and the Kuchikis…"

Rukia only managed a wry smile. "Something like that. But don't be bothered..." She trailed off, her words forgotten as an elderly couple walked up to her and complimented her dress.

* * *

"_Excuse me._" Rukia heard the deep voice behind her and felt warm fingertips touch her bare arm. She turned around, and Byakuya was looking down at her, his grey eyes as misty as ever.

"Oh, Byakuya…" Rukia turned back to look at the old couple she had been conversing with. The elderly man was a long-time business associate of Azaris and the woman, his wife. They had come up to Rukia earlier to tell her they had adored her dress and then Rukia had found out that the old man had once worked at an old bakery she used to love. They had been exchanging anecdotes on the place. "Err…"

"I'm terribly sorry for the rudeness of cutting your conversation short, Mister Sato. I wonder if I could have Rukia for a bit?"

The old man smiled and lifted his goblet. "Please, Mister Kuchiki! And congratulations on the business deal for Azaris! I see you are lucky not only in business, but with this beautiful and courteous lady here."

Byakuya smiled and bowed politely, as Rukia blushed. "I know I am." As the elderly couple walked off, he put one arm around Rukia's waist and effortlessly steered her towards one of the glass balconies.

"Byakuya…"

"Let's go somewhere more private, where I would be much less inclined to bump into associates and then have you decide to take it upon yourself and run off with a strategically-planned kiss."

Rukia blushed slightly as Byakuya pulled her a little closer, standing to one corner of the balcony. She smiled softly up at him. "It's your job, that's fine with me. Renji and Rangiku are taking turns accompanying me anyway. I got to meet a number of your family members already, actually."

"You did?" Byakuya raised a perfect eyebrow.

Rukia nodded. "There was Unohana-sensei just now, and also Kotetsu-san." She smiled slightly as she started ticking off her fingers. "Also, Kira-san and the adorable Hinamori… they are both very nice. Let's see… and Kurotsuchi-sensei…" An unconscious shudder ran through Rukia's body, something which made Byakuya smile and pull her closer. "… and… Kyoraku-sensei."

"That is a lot…" Byakuya murmured as he leaned in to breathe in the scent of Rukia's hair. "But those were the people on the top of the list I told Abarai and Matsumoto to bring you to."

"I know."

"You do?" Byakuya pulled back slightly at Rukia, who was beaming.

"Renji told me."

"I see you and him have bonded thoroughly over a short period of time."

Rukia smiled widely, seemingly oblivious to Byakuya's statement, which had been uttered with a hint of jealousy. "It's strange though, they are your family members but they do not appear to have the same family name, Kuchiki."

"My family is vast. And the long-term associates and workers do become part of our family after a while, after they have gained our trust and become part of our inner workings. Then they belong to the Kuchiki family as well."

"Oh." Rukia nodded, her eyes wide."I also got to meet some of your business partners. There, Mister Sato and his wife. I also got to meet the handsome Shiba Kaien just now, and his sister."

"Handsome?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Rukia. She nodded and he frowned in response. Byakuya wasn't used to other people calling another demon handsome in his presence, or the feeling of jealousy that popped up at hearing Rukia do so.

Rukia nodded again but then she surprised Byakuya by giving him a mischievous grin, making her look so adorable despite her elegant appearance. "He's handsome but I don't like spiky hair much…" Byakuya suddenly felt her fingers weave themselves softly into the strands at the side of his head. "I like softer ones."

_This girl… is such a tease…_

His momentary anger forgotten, Byakuya leaned in slightly as he pulled Rukia even closer. Their lips met softly and Byakuya pulled back to kiss Rukia again once, twice, three times in short, playful kisses. He felt her mouth curl into a smile and he kissed the upward corners of her lips.

"Who else did you meet?" Byakuya's voice came out husky when he drew back again.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cifer."

At this, Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ulquiorra? What did he say?"

Rukia stopped suddenly, as the strange conversation she had had with the mysterious man ran through her mind. And the strange warning, about staying away from Byakuya…

"Nothing. He just complimented me on the dress."

"And rightfully so. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Rukia smiled and tapped the side of her head. "You did, when we danced just now."

"Then do allow me to say it again. You look absolutely entrancing."

Rukia blushed faintly again but Byakuya drew in nearer. "Absolutely…" His voice dropped low. "…. _mouthwatering_."

This time, his lips met hers in an openmouthed kiss. Rukia was caught off-guard and Byakuya's tongue easily swept past her lips into her mouth. As his mouth dominated hers, his hand snaked its way expertly through the high slit in her dress, running along the warm skin of her thigh. A soft moan escaped Rukia's throat as Byakuya's tongue teased hers playfully. Her hands reflexively moved from his chest to his face to feel the hollows of his cheek as his mouth moved over hers.

Byakuya started to grope higher on her thigh, as his mouth began to descend down her neck-

"_Ahem_."

Byakuya and Rukia's eyes shot open when someone cleared her throat. Byakuya's grey eyes immediately narrowed but he said nothing nor turn to face the offending person as he gently placed Rukia back on her feet. Rukia smoothed her dress slightly before smiling uncertainly at the person standing near the balcony doors. "U-Unohana-sensei."

Unohana nodded but her smile was very slight. Byakuya leaned forward to speak to Rukia. "Rukia, wait for me here, I will come back after I have had a word with Unohana-sensei. Do not run off anywhere, alright?"

Rukia nodded, her violet eyes wide. She watched as Byakuya turned around and led Unohana back into the ballroom.

* * *

Byakuya stared at Unohana, expressionless.

"Byakuya, I need you to understand that this matter is going beyond what is allowed of us demons."

"And that be?" Byakuya lifted his drink to his mouth easily.

"That be your relationship with Rukia-san. I did detect the more… intense aspects of your relationship when I met her for the first time but you promised me then, Byakuya, that you knew what sort of troubles this issue will bring and that I should not worry. Now, I regret not having confronted you more on that matter at that time. What is the meaning of this, bringing her here now?" Unohana's voice was soft but her tone slightly reprimanding.

"It is as you see it, Sensei. It is a symbol, a message to all of you." Byakuya lowered the drink and his eyes were firm. "You will not need to trouble yourself for matchmaking meetings anymore."

* * *

"Hello."

Rukia, who had been looking out over the night lights on the city, turned around in surprise. The voice was cold, slightly deep, but undoubtedly belonging to a female. Now she looked into the hard, dark grey eyes of a petite woman. This woman had short black hair and two long white braids running down each side and was dressed in a black evening gown, one side strapless. Though looking rather severe, she was rather beautiful with very sharply, defined facial features.

"Oh… hello."

"Are you Rukia?"

Rukia nodded carefully. "Yes, I am."

"What is your relationship to Byakuya?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the abrupt question. "I…"

"Actually, I was interested about that too." Rukia looked up at the male voice as she watched two figures walk forward, behind the short-haired woman. One was a blue-eyed woman who had her black hair tied up behind her, the other was a rather feminine-looking man with accessory red and yellow feathers fastened on his right eyelash and brow.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Yumichika Asegawa." The man bowed slightly and flipped his short hair. The other woman had a rather grim expression. Rukia felt slightly intimdiated but stood up a little straighter. "This here next to me is Ise Nanao… and of course, you would have heard about Miss Soifon here."

Rukia hadn't heard anything, at all. She did not know these three people. What did they want with her?

"Well, as Miss Soifon was asking, we find it rather peculiar that Byakuya had called for your company tonight at this dinner. Are you… somehow attached to him? Or, I'd be inclined to believe…" Yumichika looked Rukia up and down. "… a modern type of courtesan?"

"I'm not a courtesan!" Rukia spoke a little louder, trying to suppress her anger.

"Well, you certainly do not belong here." The woman named Nanao spoke up. She was frowning slightly. "You are not one of us. Why would Byakuya bring you here?"

* * *

"You will not need to trouble yourself for matchmaking meetings anymore."

Unohana's eyes were equally firm as the ones of the Incubus standing before her. "News about this will have reached Ginrei before this night is over. Do you believe he will take to this kindly?"

A flash passed through Byakuya's eyes but he spoke, "I will talk to Grandfather when he wishes me to."

"What are you thinking, Byakuya?" Unohana's voice was soft but desperate.

"Only and selfishly about the one I love."

* * *

"I was invited here." Rukia spoke. "I am… his girlfriend." Her voice lost her strength somewhat as she spoke the words.

A dainty laugh cut through the silence and Rukia looked up. Yumichika was laughing slightly. "Are you now? Or maybe you are his new toy? I've seen this sort of thing plenty of times before. The dresses worn to the parties change, and so do the girls."

Rukia's eyes flashed with the anger and hurt from the stinging words.

"Don't worry so much about it, Soifon." Yumichika smiled at the cold-looking woman, who was still staring at Rukia. "She's nothing at all, just one of Byakuya's many dinner dates. He's not serious."

"Who are you to say he's not serious?" Rukia shot back angrily.

"Well, you probably don't know him all that much to even think he would be. Because this here…" Yumichika motioned to the woman in front of Rukia. "… is Soifon, the chosen candidate as Byakuya's fiancee."

* * *

Byakuya walked smoothly across the hall, headed for the balcony. His heart was thudding dangerously, and not out of excitement. He was angry, and rightfully so. Why couldn't they take to Rukia nicely? A little disbelief at first would have been acceptable, but the spontaneous hostility was a little too much.

He wasn't going to leave her side tonight.

Byakuya walked out onto the poslished tiles and looked around. He immediately frowned as his sharp eyes noted the absence of a stunning woman in green. Byakuya looked down as his mobile phone starting ringing. He looked at the name on the screen and picked the phone up immediately.

"Rukia."

"Byakuya, I…"

Something was wrong, Byakuya immediately noted the strangeness in Rukia's tone of voice. "Rukia, where are you?"

"I… doesn't matter. Byakuya, I don't feel well, I…"

"Rukia, just tell me where you are. I am coming-"

"No. I'm really sorry but I think I have to leave now. Congratulations again. I will-"

"Rukia?"

"… see you later."

"Rukia!"

A dead dial tone answered Byakuya as he stood there in the balcony. Rukia was leaving? Why? Had something happened to her? Was she sick? She seemed to be alright when he had left her side just now.

The handsome Incubus looked up to see three figures standing at the doors leading to the balcony. And he understood immediately.

* * *

Rukia walked as fast as her long evening gown could allow her to, as fast as she could toward the silver elevators at the end of the hallway. She swallowed the tears as she jabbed the elevator button and the doors sprang open.

Byakuya was going to have a fiancee.

Rukia scurried inside the metal, glassed elevator box.

Those were his family members too, and they had been so rude, so… _hostile_. They didn't like her one bit, especially about her background. They kept saying that she wasn't one of them.

Rukia jabbed the button for the ground floor and forced the bitter feeling in her throat down. It was okay, she would sleep and forget this all come sunrise the next day. She just couldn't allow Byakuya to see her like this…

Rukia gasped as a pale hand suddenly stopped the closing elevator door. She watched as the doors sprang open and her eyes narrowed angrily. "What is it you all want?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

The thin lips curled upward slightly as the green eyes focused her. "I had forewarned you prior to that. The Kuchiki clan is a dangerous clan to mess around with. You should leave, and never come back."

"Rich snobs have never taken me down," Rukia retorted. "I just did not want to cast a dark cloud over Byakuya's dinner. It is his day today and I don't want to dampen it. Now if you will excuse me, your hand is blocking the elevator."

The man smiled in surprise but he released his hand. "They are more than rich snobs and they can hurt you… a lot more than that." He stepped back from the elevator. "I wish you well… _human_."

Rukia's bewildered expression was last to be seen before the silver doors clanged close.

* * *

Yumichika's mouth opened in a desperate attempt to draw in more air but the long, lethal fingers tightened around his neck, almost crushing his trachea.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing, Byakuya?" The bald man rushed forward but was thrown backward with a single hand. The two burly men blocked the entire balcony from view, moving aside momentarily for a single woman to pass through before resuming their body wall.

"Byakuya! What is the meaning of this?" Unohana strode forward in indignance. "Let Yumichika go!"

Byakuy lowered Yumichika down and tossed him backward, the metrosexual Incubus landing in a heap on the floor. "Sensei, so this is what happens when you ask to talk to me about Rukia." The deep voice was poisonous with rage. "A bunch of my own family come up to her and hurl hurtful words to chase her away from my dinner."

Unohana looked at Byakuya, her expression serious but soft. "Byakuya… she never did belong-

"She does!" The deep voice burst out, a little louder than the usual calm tone, in a single second of lashed-out feelings. His expresison unperturbed, Byakuya took a deep breath and started to walk out of the balcony.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I won't be forced to kill one of my own kind."

"You are not... _leaving_ this dinner?"

"Watch me."

* * *

Unohana watched the back of Byakuya as he walked out of the balcony. In the middle of the hall, he was accosted by several eager businessmen who were invited to come to the celebratory dinner. Unohana gave silent thanks that there were so many guests around to keep the young Kuchiki heir busy. She turned to Yumichika, whom Ikkaku was helping up from the ground.

"That was very wrong of you, Yumichika. I wouldn't say that you did not have this coming."

"Sensei… what did I do wrong?" The Incubus winced slightly at an unseen bruise.

"By handling the matter so rashly like that." Unohana's voice was soft. "That would only turn him against us, Yumichika." She turned to her grey-haired assistant. "Isane."

"Hai, Sensei?"

"It is important that Kuchiki Byakuya does not leave Azaris building tonight."

* * *

Byakuya looked down through the hard glass of the Azaris building, having just diplomatically brushed away one businessman who came up to him. He watched the long line of white-and-blue taxis stationed outside the red carpet of the Azaris entrance.

His grey eyes hardened. One pale hand reached into the right pocket of the expensive Brioni coat and pulled out the mobile phone. Byakuya dialled a number and waited.

* * *

Rukia sat in the taxi, her hands clasped in her lap as she tried not to think about anything at all. She was so weak, it was just some rude statement by some family member of Byakuya's! She should have withstood them and waited for Byakuya to return to her. He had sounded confused and worried on the phone just now, when she had abruptly told him she would be going home.

How selfish of her.

And he had even gone out of his way to make sure she would have at least a decent time at the dinner tonight. Getting her such a beautiful dress, making sure she was always accompanied by someone she knew.

But she couldn't call him back now. He would know... he would be able to tell from her voice that something was wrong with her. She didn't want that.

Rukia bit her lip.

_You are not one of us. Why would Byakuya bring you here?_

Her hands fisted in her lap.

_Or maybe you are his new toy? I've seen this sort of thing plenty of times before. The dresses worn to the parties change, and so do the girls._

Rukia felt the tears spring into her eyes.

_She's nothing at all, just one of Byakuya's many dinner dates. He's not serious... This here is Soifon, the chosen candidate as Byakuya's fiancee._

"My lady, are you alright?"

Rukia looked up in surprise at the taxi driver, who was looking at her in the rearview mirror with a concerned expression. She thought he looked rather kind.

"No. No, it's nothing." Rukia unfastened the clasp on the handbag and took out a pack of tissues. She hurriedly dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

"Matsumoto."

"Oh… Byakuya!" The high-pitched giggle broke the air as Matsumoto grinned at him. "Congratulations again. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Rukia has just left the dinner."

Matsumoto's happy expression turned into one of shock. "She did not! Why did she?"

"Yumichika and a few decided to talk to her." Byakuya's voice was hard.

"Those ugly fuc-" Matsumoto turned back to Byakuya after she failed to spot the said demons with her evil eye.

"It does not matter now. I'm going after her."

"Oh wow, Byakuya, you sound like Prince Charming!" Matsumoto giggled again. "Sure thing!" She winked. "I will help cover for you in this dinner, like I did in Seattle."

The surprise passed easily in the grey eyes of the Incubus. He offered his arm to Matsumoto, who took it and they walked toward the front doors of the dancing hall.

"See those guards?" Byakuya whispered as he walked, his eyes momentarily flicking to the four burly men near the entry doors of the hall. "They weren't there a moment ago. I believe it was Unohana's doing, to ensure I do not leave this dinner."

"I see them, Byakuya. Piece of cake." Matsumoto smiled and walked forward to the men. Byakuya heard her give a merry, fake laugh.

"Hello, gents. Now what do we have here?"

* * *

"How was your night, my lady?"

"I…It was good."

The kind, old man smiled at her and Rukia could not help smiling back. Suddenly, the phone in the taxi went off and the taxi driver nodded to her. "Excuse me." The driver picked up the receiver and looked in front of him as he drove. "Hello, yes?"

His eyes flickered to Rukia slightly and she smiled a little.

"Yes, I understand. Yes, I have a customer right now. I… yes, I understand. I think so."

The taxi driver placed the receiver back down and smiled again at Rukia. "I am sorry about that."

"That's fine."

"Oh, and I forgot to compliment you, my lady. That is a very pretty dress."

* * *

Byakuya strode into the silver elevator and hit the button 10. His eyes flicked to the cabinet on the left side of the hallway, where two unconscious men were currently stashed in. The front four guards were very drunk right at this second, courtesy of Matsumoto.

Byakuya watched the numbers start to light up in descending order as the elevator moved. He wasn't going to stop at the ground floor. Knowing Unohana, there would be more guards and more dirty business if he came into contact with them. He was going to get off at Level Ten, where there was an adjoining silver bridge to the building next door, a building which served as the Azaris sister building.

Byakuya got out at Level Ten and walked along the corridor to the next building. It was then that he saw the lone figure standing at the entrance to the office building.

* * *

"Renji."

"Byakuya."

"So did Unohana put you up to this?"

Renji made a wry face. "I couldn't say no directly to Sensei, you know."

"Very well." Byakuya took off his expensive office coat and tossed it to the side.

"Either you let me through, or I will make you let me through."

"Is this really necessary?"

"The night was not supposed to end like this." Byakuya's grey eyes were firm but his expression remained unperturbed.

"Hey, look. Rukia, she… you can talk to her about it tomorrow, right? Buy her gifts, bury her in your best kisses and whatnot, she will forgive you as easily-

"It is not that, Abarai." Byakuya turned to face Renji. "It is about me, about what I feel. It would be easy to make more business here and settle the matter tomorrow… only if she did not matter. But she does to me, Abarai."

Renji huffed and looked away.

"It has been thousands of years since I grew up listening to stories about my father and mother. About how close they were, about how she would follow him on expeditions even when she was pregnant, and how he would willingly drop everything he was doing when he found out she was sick." Byakuya's grey eyes were steadfast. "I used to laugh at those stories. Now, I am not laughing anymore. Because that is what is happening to me."

"You do know what it means if you leave the dinner now?" Renji walked forward as Byakuya did, their polished black shoes clean and swift against the red carpet. "It is a form of betrayal to our colony, you leaving us and your celebratory dinner… all to go after a human girl."

"There is no betrayal… if they did not force me to choose in the first place."

Renji stopped and stared at Byakuya silently. Then the redhead finally spoke, "Whatever." One black pair of polished black shoes stepped to the side.

Byakuya stepped forward.

"You forgot something."

Renji felt the force hit him in the stomach and pain shot through his body, though not as much as the last time in the pub. "Thanks for not choosing the face."

"_Arigatou_… Renji."

* * *

Rukia jerked and woke up with a start as the tyres of the taxi hit an unexpected bump on the road. She looked out the windows at the dark landscape. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly turned to the front.

"Where are we? Where are you taking me?" Her voice was loud and wary, as her hands slid into her handbag onto the pepper spray she had brought out with her.

"My lady, forgive me. I mean you no harm, I really do. Look, I have kids and this job." The old taxi driver gestured to the pictures of two children hanging from his front mirror as he drove.

"That doesn't explain anything! This is not my home! Where did you take me?"

"My lady, we are almost there. Please bear with me."

The taxi slowed to a halt in front of a huge white bungalow. Rukia hurriedly got out of the door, and held her dress up with one hand. She was going to have to make sure she could fight the best she could, even in this dress. The cold night air hit her in a strong breeze and she could hear the impossible sound of waves somehow. She looked off into the distance and noted the expensive bungalows in single, spacious lots in one line of expensive houses. From the distance, she could just make out the ripple of water from the moonlight playing on the surface.

She turned to the taxi driver as he got out of the taxi with a flabbergasted expression. "We are at the seaside?"

The taxi driver bowed. Rukia turned to look at the house in front of her. It was an enormous pure white bungalow, the front lit by orange lamps with a flagstone path leading up to the front door. Rukia gaped slightly as she stared at the huge fountain right out in front of the garden, the water a velvety black in the night. Whose house was this? Why had the taxi driver brought her here? Whoever had asked him to?

A sudden revving sound made Rukia turn back to the taxi. Her violet eyes widened as she watched the taxi started to pull away from the curb.

"Hey! Hey!"

"You will be alright, my lady! And you don't have to pay me!" The taxi driver shouted as he drove away.

Rukia looked after the speeding taxi, contemplating to throw her heeled sandal at it. _Great._ Now what was she going to do? Why were horrible things happening to her today? She stood out on the road in her overly extravagant green dress and felt helpless.

Rukia checked her handbag once. At least she still had her mobile phone, she could call for a taxi or even Nel to come get her in this miserable place. Rukia turned back to look at the bungalow. There were golden lights playing on inside, just dimly... almost beckoning...

* * *

Rukia found herself suddenly reaching for the black iron gates out front, and pulling them open. After glancing at the glorious fountain, she started up the steps to the front entrance.

Rukia's heart was pounding fast as she walked. This was ridiculous, she was going to get caught for trespassing or get shot down by some paranoid old man for being on his property! There might be something bad inside, she didn't even know and she was walking straight for it! In spite of all these scary thoughts, Rukia found herself pushing the glass door, which was unlocked, open. The atmosphere seemed all too familiar and she found herself drawn forward…

A chandelier burned dimly in the center of the enomous hall as Rukia walked in. It suddenly felt like she was attending another formal dinner in another place. An enormous marble spiral staircase spun up out of view but Rukia was looking at a door on her left, where a bright light seemed to be coming from. She picked up the ends of her dress and her sandals clicked against the marble as she walked off to the left.

Rukia pushed open the door and jumped when it creaked slightly. She entered the room apprehensively.

And gasped.

* * *

It was a vast expanse of a hall… an enormous drawing room. There were countless drawing stands with white empty pieces of paper, small tables with colour palettes, and silk cloth of so many dark and pastel colours hung from the high ceiling like roots from a huge ancient sycamore tree. Rukia fingered one of the dangling cloths as she passed. There were so many drawings mounted on the wall, some in frames, some beautiful pencil strokes on taped-up paper.

She was amazed. Whose room was-

"You like them?"

Rukia whirled around at the deep voice and her eyes widened.

Byakuya smiled at the doorway before he stepped in, closing the door behind him with two hands. He wasn't wearing his dinner coat, it was just his dinner shirt underneath, a light cream colour and the dark green tie on his front.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, and her voice echoed in the enormous drawing room. She looked around at the place. "This-

"This is my sanctuary." Byakuya smiled as he took another step into the drawing room. "I had the taxi driver re-route your way here. Nobody has ever been in here before… save for myself."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"None of my family members know I own a beachside villa, or that it is used as my personal getaway from the hustle of life at times. Or that I… _draw_."

Rukia's eyes widened and she turned to look at the drawings around them, and the beautiful cloths hanging everywhere. These were all… Byakuya's?

"And…" Rukia turned back to look at Byakuya as he continued to stride forward. "… I want you to be the first and last person to know of this place. Just the both of us."

Rukia took one step back as he walked towards her. "You have a dinner party to attend to. With a lot of potential for business. And… _company_ waiting." She did not know what made her stress the word 'company'.

Byakuya smiled. "And I am terribly unfortunate to receive a horrible side-effect from my appendectomy two days ago and have had to leave the dinner, despite how much I want to be in it." His expression grew serious. "You left, Rukia. I couldn't leave you like that, feeling less than the princess I wanted you to be tonight. I am here to wash out the poisons they planted within your mind, lies designed to make you doubt me."

"It doesn't matter, we can talk about this tomorrow. Your celebrat-

"It _does_ matter, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened but Byakuya strode forward. He moved to the right however and stepped past her, continuing to walk deepter into the room. Rukia stared after him. When he did not stop or turn back, she lightly followed him with tentative steps.

* * *

They approached one corner of the huge drawing room and here in this corner, the cloths hanging from the ceiling were all red. They were numerous, and the cloth spread out onto the floor in a sea of crimson. Byakuya stopped before the wall, which was covered a flimsy wrap of white silky cloth. Rukia could just make out several shades of colours but she did not know what it was.

Byakuya reached out and whipped the white sheet of the wall.

And as it fell away, Rukia gasped.

It was… _her_. It was… _Rukia_.

Her face smiled back at her, personalized in a beautiful mixture of shaded paints and strokes. She was wearing her old lacy yellow blouse and smiling. And the features on her face, even the marks at the left shoulder… they were all real. All true.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya, who was staring at her.

"Do you like it?"

"I… I…."

"I spent three whole nights working on this painting, the night after I met you at Aiko's." Her eyes widened. "I came in here after office hours and sat and relived every moment I had with you on that night, in order to paint and draw you right." Byakuya smiled. "And on certain days, I would come in here and look at you for hours and relive once again all the moments I had with you."

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya took a step towards her. He walked slowly, each step a moment to emphasize his words.

"I thought I would never get to meet you again after that night, so I extracted a single picture of you and your phone number from your personal items."

Rukia gasped.

"The one photo you are currently missing without knowledge is of you wearing that exact outfit." Byakuya gestured to the painting on the wall but he continued talking. "And then, something beyond my imagination happened. You came to Azaris to return me the money I discreetly deposited into your bank account. And that was when I realized something, coupled with the fact that I could not bed any woman ever since that night."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Those moments weren't going to be enough." Byakuya's grey eyes fixed steadily on Rukia as he stepped toward her. "It was unbearable, the desire in me. You were like a drug… I could not help but be drawn to where you were. So I came to find you. And reality proved… much better than my fantasies."

A small smile curled Byakuya's lips. "I still come in here to relive those moments time and again. And with you nearer in my life, it was so much easier to imagine every single moment."

"Every moment… how your lips moved whenever you gasped…" He came a little closer and Rukia's brain was somehow screaming at her to move. She shouldn't stand here and somehow egg him on with her presence, he had more important affairs to attend to.

"How your skin felt like under my fingertips…" Her feet were rooted to the ground, she couldn't move. His hand touched the side of her face now, and Rukia felt something shoot down her body like a current.

"How your body moved below mine…" He tipped her face up to his, and she was forced to look into those penetrating grey eyes, which were now darkening in their beautiful shade of colour.

"How your tears tasted on my lips…" His voice was dropping, almost to a whisper. He tilted his head low… lower…

"And how it felt as I made you… _mine_." His lips met hers, and everything blanked out in Rukia's mind as it had always did. She felt his warm mouth over hers, moving gently and expertly coaxing a response in turn. When she kissed him back, it was only natural when she felt his tongue trace the seams of her lips, asking for an entrance she had granted him many times before but which he would willingly ask for again and again. And when her lips parted for his tongue to delve into her mouth and connect with hers, the mutual pleasure was reflected in the duplicated moans. Byakuya's hands roved over her curves, seeking desperately satiation in the form of warm, bare flesh.

* * *

It was getting so hard to think, he was wiping out all her reasoning and rational thoughts with his mouth, his hands. She had long forgotten the dinner party, or her earlier wish for him to return to the hotel. All she wanted was the shots of warmth now running through her body, and she wanted more.

Rukia was out of breath from the kiss but when they broke apart, she found herself breathless once more as his lips swiftly traveled to the hollow of her neck. Her hands moved to his head and weaved themselves through his flowing black hair, the better to hold him close as he deposited kisses and nibbles on her skin.

Rukia did not even know she was moving until she felt her bare shoulder touch the smoothness of silk. She then realized Byakuya had lowered her down onto the sea of cloth bundles on the floor. He hovered over her now before leaning in to capture her lips once more, his right hand now pulling the zipper on the side of her dress low…

* * *

_Red._

It was the only colour which jumped into Byakuya's mind whenever he thought about Rukia. It was the only reason he had replaced the painting cloths around her drawn mural into one single colour. Red… the colour of fire, passion, lust, love. The colour burned, and so did his feelings for her.

And as he stared down at her spread out onto a background of red before him, Byakuya felt all his instinctual desires leap to the surface. She was a perfect picture of impossible temptation, her wide violet eyes as she looked up at him, that slight tinge of blush on her cheeks, her small mouth invitingly half-opened. He could feel her delicious spiritual power pounding hard within her body, and it matched his heart... beat for beat.

Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't going to return to Azaris tonight.

* * *

Rukia moaned softly as Byakuya sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. He moved lower still, to her bare shoulders. She felt his right hand, which had snaked through the slit of her dress stroke her thigh and then moved higher up. He had unzipped her dress but he was taking his time, making her body ache with want as his mouth and hands coasted over her skin in tantalizing touches. She gasped when he kissed her cleavage once and his hand ran over the swell of her right breast covered by the expensive designer cloth.

"You had no idea how it_ tortured_ me… to only dream of seeing you, to only want to taste your lips, to only _hunger_ for your touch." Rukia's eyes widened as she heard Byakuya speak. "Don't run from me anymore, Rukia." Byakuya's voice was husky. "We have held back… for too long." He ran his mouth down her dress and latched onto the diamond bodice above her waist, before pulling the upper part of her dress down with his teeth, exposing her breasts.

His eyes roved over her modest bosom as she blushed (after all, he had last seen her vulnerable like this so many months ago), and her hands flew up to cover herself only to find his strong ones gently trapping them on her sides. "You are _beautiful_, Rukia." Byakuya leaned forward, his voice deep and lilting. "Stay with me… tonight."

Rukia softly gasped when she felt his warm hand begin to run itself over her breast, a warm sensual exploration of intimacy. His thumb rubbed at the pink areolar in erotic circles as her breaths started to come out even faster than before, the growing pressure in her lower regions beginning to build up. He began to knead her breasts even more as his mouth began to kiss its way downwards. Rukia felt his lips travel a tantalizing path over the swell of one breast and at one spot, biting lightly into the supple flesh. She gasped again when he took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his warm tongue around the sensitive bud.

"_Byakuya, please_…" Rukia whimpered as his mouth began to stir up raging sensations in her body. Her whimper was cut off by a loud moan when Byakuya started suckling on her breast, and her back arched off of the floor in raw pleasure. Her hands threading his hair in desperation, Rukia started to move feverishly in desire as his mouth worked on her breast but Byakuya's firm hands kept her in place. He growled when her legs lifted up to straddle him tightly at the waist.

* * *

Byakuya drew back slightly and looked at the erotic woman who now lay below him. She was panting heavily already (as did he), her eyes slightly unfocused and her chest heaving up and down. When he reached down to undress her completely, she realized that he was still fully clothed, even if his shirt was half unbuttoned and his tie hanging loose.

Byakuya gave Rukia a smile and bent closer to her in an unspoken gesture to allow her to undress him. He himself worked swift on her dress, resisting the impulse to just rip the whole thing off of her. His tie came off easily and then his shirt, dropped carelessly onto the red cloth next to Rukia. Byakuya trembled slightly when Rukia took the opportunity to run her fingers down his body. They moved in butterfly strokes, so tentative yet sure, so gentle but firm. He groaned when she ran one finger over his hard nipple, mimicking his erotic plays on her previously. He grabbed her hand, placing it at the same spot and she acquiesed, giving him yet another rush of pleasure. Her hands then moved down to the waistband of his pants, where a noticeable bulge was already evident.

Byakuya slid the magnificent dress off of Rukia as she did his pants and both garments joined the pile next to them. A moment later, the final two pieces finished off the last of the material barriers.

* * *

Rukia stared up at Byakuya in his naked splendor and felt her cheeks start to heat up. His chest and the whole of his body was honed to perfection, like sculpted marble. She briefly wondered which places touched would pleasure him, and which would cause his disinterest. Slowly, her hand lifted up and touched him tentatively in the center of his chest. When Byakuya remained still to allow her to proceed, Rukia's other hand moved to touch the muscles at his abdomen. Feeling a little braver, her hands slowly began to glide over his skin, touching him more fully under her palms. She moved her hands over his shoulder, massaging them slightly with her fingers and then over his chest to graze his hard nipples on the way down, hearing him groan as she did so.

He was perfect, beautiful. Why he chose to be with her... it was always going to be a question, but a question Rukia would rather not hear the answer to. Tonight, he was here with her, tomorrow who knows? But Rukia wanted to know him this once as he lay with her here. If she couldn't know all the mysteries that surrounded this beautiful man, at least she would remember the texture of his skin under her fingertips, that little scar on his right chest, know which places that pleasured him greatly when touched, know how his skin tasted...

Byakuya's eyes widened when he felt Rukia pull him down slightly over her. Then he felt her soft lips kiss him on the neck and lick its way down to his collarbone. Byakuya groaned in pleasure when he felt her warm mouth over his chest, making the fire in his abdomen all head south.

_Rukia, the things you could do to me..._

Byakuya's eyes slid close as he reveled in Rukia's kisses and touches. How long had he dreamt of this, how long he had waited... to touch her, to be touched in return... A groan escaped his throat once again when he felt her warm tongue sweep across his hard nipple. Byakuya trembled and his hands tightened on Rukia. Here, he wasn't the master, he was her slave begging for the heat of her touch on him, like sunlight after a dark storm.

Rukia watched Byakuya, heard the guttural sounds from his mouth. She felt a sense of power that she could make him feel this way, make him tremble like this above her. She wasn't here to torture him, she wanted to please him as much as he did her, experience everything with him...

Byakuya jerked as he suddenly felt Rukia's hand around his hard member. He felt her grip him in her hands before starting to tentatively stroke his length. "Ru...kia..." His words came out raw as he stopped her fingers. He pressed her back into the bundles of red cloth. No, it wasn't time yet... he still wanted to go a long way on her.

* * *

Byakuya stared down at Rukia, his eyes roving easily over her body inch to inch. "_Rukia_…" he murmured and bent over her once again, his body pressing down on her. He felt her nipples graze his chest, making him even harder than he already was. Byakuya kissed Rukia fiercely and as their tongues entwined once again, he suctioned her spiritual energy into his body. It was delicious, and her pure spirit taste was almost orgasmic for him. She tasted like heaven, after he had waited in need for so long, suppressing his desires and fantasies... all for the right time. Byakuya groaned again and took more out of Rukia, but ever mindful of the limit he should draw out of her.

When he had had enough for starters, he moved his mouth down her naked body. It was time to give to her what she gave to him.

* * *

Rukia felt one moan after another rip from her throat as Byakuya kissed his way down her body. From her breasts, he moved over her stomach with gentle kisses and dipped his tongue into her navel. As he moved downward still, Rukia reflexively closed her legs together only to have them pried open gently by his assuring hands. She blushed when Byakuya moved to touch her intimately, as his fingers contacted her feminine folds.

"_Rukia, you are wet_…" His voice was raw and she blushed at his discovery of how aroused she had been. Rukia gasped when she felt his fingers start to touch the sensitive nub of her nether region.

"Byakuya, don't-" Rukia threw her head back in a moan as he started to rub her clitoris with his fingers in circles. She jerked slightly as waves of pleasure washed over her. Byakuya continued his ministrations, bringing her to the peak as her warm fluids stained his fingers. He looked at Rukia as he brought his hand away from her body. As she watched, he tasted one finger into his mouth, his eyes not breaking contact from hers.

An erotic display, only for her eyes.

Byakuya leaned back over Rukia as he spread her legs gently apart. He took one more look at her. "It is true that Soifon is one of my potential mating candidates." He watched Rukia's glazed expression lessen slightly, replaced by confusion at the mention of another woman at such a time. She turned away slightly, probably in shame and anger. Byakuya gently turned her cheek to face him again, as he controlled his burning desire for just a while longer. "But what they don't know is… I have already found _her._"

He bent down even closer. "I want… to mate _you_, Rukia." Rukia turned to him with her wide eyes and their noses touched.

_ How delightful._

It was simply too different from the other women who got close to him like that. He would feel disgust, repulse, disinterest with them. But with Rukia, he was a slave to her, forever bound to needing her, wanting her.

Byakuya moved closer so his nose rubbed against Rukia's as his lips closed the distance to hers, stopping just a teasing breadth of air from contact.

"I want to mate you… _for life_."

* * *

_I want to mate you_… _for life_.

Rukia's momentary gasp entered Byakuya's mouth as he kissed her again. As she felt his mouth work over hers, she felt body go limp for a split second.

_What is this? Why am I feeling so… tired?_

Rukia forgot her momentary confusion on the matter when she felt something strange happen. She had felt this before when she was with Byakuya like this. It was a strange feeling, like something was being injected into her somewhere. In a flash, her sudden lethargy had diminished and there was nothing strange to feel at all. Just the passionate man on top of her, and the way he was making her feel.

And as his hands started to wander again, Rukia soon forgot everything else.

* * *

_The Sacred Exchange._

Byakuya completed the energy exchange and he watched those violet eyes begin to clear once again. He was always going to want her with him, want her responsive below him as he made sweet love to her.

He couldn't go slow anymore, couldn't hold back much longer. He had gotten much bigger with arousal as he had prepared Rukia, teased her with the erotic foreplay. This was all the waiting he had done throughout all these times, all the pent-up desires and energy. He needed release now.

Byakuya positioned himself in between Rukia's legs and kissed her once. Keeping his eyes on her face, he slipped into her. Rukia hissed in pain as Byakuya penetrated her, and buried her face into his shoulder. Byakuya trembled in pleasure as he felt her warm tightness grip him. He was so big and she was so tight, it was remarkable. He kissed the side of Rukia's neck to ease her tension and when she appeared a little soothed, he moved in until he was fully encased in her hot core.

Byakuya waited, his breathing fast. The feel of her walls snugly around his member was almost mindblowing but he waited. He was going to get her sooner or later, he just needed to make sure he would not hurt her as much.

_Byakuya, I need..._

_Tonight, you are mine, Rukia…_

* * *

Rukia moaned, her fingers scrabbling desperately at the back of the man on top of her as he moved rhythmically in and out of her. His thrusts were fast and powerful and he was going deeper with each one, sending shocks of pleasure through her body. His name, insterspersed with moans, left her throat time and again as she felt the waves start to rock her to the peak, to the finale of satiation and release.

Rukia couldn't think, she couldn't even make sense of what her body was doing, it was all a haze of lust and pleasure. Her hips bucked against Byakuya's in rhythm, drawing him deeper into her and earning a pleasured growl from the man on top of her.

_Byakuya, please…_

* * *

It was so hot, and he was spiralling out of control as the pleasure washed over his body in raw, hot waves. Byakuya was sure he had hurt Rukia but his body refused to comply to his reason, only wanting to pump harder and faster into the woman below him. He had bitten her on the neck more than once when the pleasure reached unbearable limits but not until she bled, though enough to leave red marks which he immediately soothed with his tongue.

Rukia did not seem to mind. She moved in rhythm with him and allowed him where he wanted to go. The sweet, erotic sounds coming from her lips only served to push his desire sky-high and the way she called his name in her throaty voice as he made love to her, Byakuya took pride in knowing he pleasured her greatly, as she did to him in turn.

He had to touch, taste her, he could not get enough. Beads of sweat formed on their bodies as they moved together and Byakuya grabbed one of Rukia's thighs, pulling it higher onto his waist so he could penetrate her deeper.

And then he was moving faster, harder, more powerful. His thrusts became a frenzy of desperation and Rukia kept up with him. Their wet skins slapped against each other and both held the other tight, their fingers leaving bruising marks below the nails, a sign of powerful want and possession. Byakuya panted as he felt the beginnings of an orgasmic wave coming on, as Rukia started to arch her body below him, her head thrown back.

"Look… at me… Rukia…" His voice was deep and commanding, yet gentle in itself. Those were the words spoken by a dominant king, yet also by a passionate needy lover.

Rukia's glazed eyes locked onto Byakuya's misty grey ones as he spoke the words.

"You are… _mine_."

Byakuya gave one final powerful thrust into Rukia and her back arched off the floor as she screamed out her orgasm. Flashes of white exploded in front of their eyes as the raw, hot pleasure ripped through both their bodies. Byakuya echoed her cries in his deep voice, trembling as he came inside of her.

For a moment, everything remained still in the air of the drawing room… except for the two lovers woven together into an island of red on the floor. Their foreheads were pressed against each other, and they were nose-to-nose as they tried to slow their panting.

"Ru…kia…" Byakuya's hands gripped her body tight.

Her violet eyes, still clear despite the draining effect, locked on his. "B-Byakuya…"

"I love you."

Her eyes widened at his confession, and at the sudden movement when he lifted her so she was sitting up in his arms. Byakuya swept the red cloth up from around them and used it to gently wipe the sweat from Rukia's forehead. Then he covered her bare back with the rest of the cloth and tucked the fronts in to keep her warm. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips and the kiss was soft, a little uncertain at the aftermath of their love-making and his sincere confession. Byakuya pulled back and gazed at Rukia before whispering the words again.

"I love you, Rukia."

Just in case she hadn't heard him the first time. Just in case she needed to hear it again, to make sure he wasn't playing around with her like so many had thought he was. He didn't need a response, though his heart did heartily hope for a positive one. All he had were these three words that he had to make her understand and whether or not she was prepared to reciprocate them, he was always going to be by her side. And he would gladly say those words everyday for the rest of his life.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt Rukia's small hands suddenly pull him close and he felt her rest her head against his chest in what was an unmistakeable hug. As his heart thudded fast, she pulled back and he saw her bright violet eyes and the beautifully faint pink on her cheeks.

"I love you too, Byakuya."

The smile curled Byakuya's lips as one did on Rukia's and she snuggled closer to him. Suddenly, Byakuya moved and rose from the floor, carrying Rukia in his arms. She looked up at him in surprise as he started to walk out of the drawing room, headed for the spiral staircase. Byakuya bent down over Rukia as his arms tightened around her.

"I'm not done with you, Rukia," The deep husky voice whispered into her ear sensually, sending tingles down her body as they approached a vast bedroom. "There's so much more I want to show you tonight."

* * *

**And there you have it. :) I left the ending open like that... so it will be up to your imagination what else Byakuya "showed" Rukia through the night. :D If I write through the entire thing, the fic will soon be labelled with triple X ByaRuki. ;)  
**

**This is one of the more graphic lemons I had ever written out in FF (and still plan to experiment further more in Demons in the future). The best thing I have always enjoyed about AUs is the relative freedom I can write with and with an Incubus story base, the sexual tension never gets far away and that is what I have always loved about ByaRuki - the forbidden love factor :D (which is then, um, translated into more physical ones here in this fic XD) I hope you did enjoy the lemon - have some induced palpitations, get hot all of a sudden... or something like that. XD  
**

**I had the idea about Byakuya being an artist and drawing Rukia's picture ever since Chapter 1 and I wrote out the Rukia mural part very early on, after the lemon of Chapter 3. :) Then I just thought it fits perfectly to this passionate night chapter and integrated them together. So Byakuya is a very talented artist and somewhat ironic, isn't it, given his Wakame artistry accomplishments in the Bleach universe? XD But it's an AU so I thought it would come along just fine. :) **

**Here, more characters come to the fore - we have Unohana, Isane, Momo, Kira, Shunsui, and some Ulquiorra interactions as well. :) But of course, the main two will always be Renji and Matsumoto, and I hoped I have built enough for them to be two of the most important demons to link Byakuya to Rukia (and of course, two of the more hilarious ones).  
**

**I hope this chapter did satisfy some of your appetite for ByaRuki. It took me quite a bit of time, a little over a day for this one chapter here. I won't be writing for a bit now because the next following weeks will be VERY busy for me but after those weeks are over, I will go through another holiday so hope you'd wait for me then. :) I hope this chapter will be enough for you throughout the coming period. :) As before, I will always feel compelled to finish something I've started so I will definitely return. :)**

**Hope you did enjoy this latest update (and lemon ;D), and I will see you sometime. **

**p/s: Something unfortunate happened today. My entire Microsoft Office software crashed T.T but I'm thankful at least this update is out for now. :)  
**

~evenstar lady~**  
**


	25. Love and Will

**It's finally time for an update for 'Demons from My Past'. :D I apologize for the late update, it's been more than a month since the last chapter but do know that this story is never far from my mind. ;) I'm currently having a semester break and have been busy soaking up all the old, fun things in my home country. :D **

**If some of you have noticed, I have been doing some non-Demons related writing, with two new fics out under my name. :) One of them is the sequel fic to 'To Win You Back' and the other one is for another Bleach pairing. Do have a look at these new works if you are interested in reading in a different premise. :)**

**I also have plans for more new fics soon, probably two more. I know it's a lot, but I guess I just want to put some ideas out instead of holding them back, and then develop them where my interests go. I think that would give me more free rein and not constrict my writing to just one story. We will see how it goes. :)**

**I thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter, I hope a lot of you had loved it. :) This here is Chapter 25, hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Completeness… and bliss…_

A pale hand hovered over the oval face, before reaching down to gently sweep stray strands of hair from the gentle slope of a cheek. Byakuya watched Rukia sleeping next to him, his grey eyes soft and filled with subtle wonder. He had been lying in this position for the past three hours with his face propped up on one arm, staring at the small beautiful angel sleeping so close to him, and occasionally touching her gently at places. It was approximately three in the morning but Byakuya could not bring himself to sleep, not when he could do something so important and wonderful like looking at Rukia as she slumbered. He had dreamt many times of such a moment, when he could hold her in his arms in bed and just feel her breathe next to him. Right now, her eyes were closed and her chest lifted peacefully with each breath she took. The white sheets covered her chest, but barely reached up to her smooth bare shoulders.

If he could, Byakuya wanted to wake up everyday to see her the first thing in the morning. Wake up and get ready for work, and watch her sleeping happily in their bed. Every morning like this, for the rest of his life. Forever.

Byakuya reached out and put his arms around Rukia, before gently pulling her closer to him. She stirred just slightly but did not awake, the energy drainage was still a bit too much. Byakuya bent closer and kissed her softly on her nose. Unable to control himself, he kissed her on the nose again, chukling as he did so. Rukia shifted slightly again but her eyes remained close. Instead, she buried her head deeper into his chest and slept on. Byakuya smiled and kissed her one more time, but on the top of her head.

_And bliss…_

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes slowly and blinked slightly, her senses cloudy. Where was she? She was lying on something very soft and she felt very warm and it was very dark around her. It all gave Rukia a sense of comfort, slowly lulling her back to sleep…

_Bya…_

_ Byakuya…_

Rukia's eyes opened a little wider, but only a little wider. Her whole body felt tired and lethargic, she couldn't even open her eyes fully. Even her senses appeared dulled. "Hmm…"

Rukia started to move but a strong arm immediately wrapped around her waist.

"_Where do you think you are going?_" The deep, husky voice whispered close to her ear.

Rukia then realized she was lying on a soft bed and sleeping so close to Byakuya, both of them covered by soft blankets. Now, his misty grey eyes stared easily at her.

"I…"

A sexy smile curled Byakuya's lips. "It's Sunday and still early out, Rukia. Go back to bed…" He pulled her closer to his warm body under the sheets. Rukia felt her bare skin press against his and a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"I…"

Byakuya bent his head down to nuzzle his face into her hair. "It's comfortable like this, is it not?"

"Ah…" Rukia felt her cheeks grow even hotter. But it was true, it felt _so_ nice like this with Byakuya… and so… so _sleepy_…

"You are still tired, Rukia..." Byakuya's low voice was like a baritone hum already making her drift off.

"Sleep now. I will wake you up when it's time…" Rukia was already fast asleep before Byakuya finished his sentence.

* * *

_Sleep now…_

_You are still tired…_

Rukia shifted slightly on the bed as she burrowed deeper into the thick, warm comforter. She shifted again and opened her eyes groggily. Bright, white light splashed across the room, making Rukia blink a few times for her vision to adjust.

It was already morning.

Rukia gasped, and hurriedly got up in bed. She stared down at the bed she had been sleeping on. It was white and soft, and the thick comforter was a matching light cream colour. The bed was huge and bouncy and somehow a little Victorian-styled, with high wooden bedsteads and a beautiful white bed canopy tied up overhead.

Rukia looked around the wide bedroom for the first time, taking in the huge study table and chairs, the oil paintings on the wall, the three big cupboards and the huge glass doors which opened out onto a white balcony. From the balcony, Rukia thought she could hear the sounds of waves crashing on a shore.

She remembered that she had been in this room just the night before but she hadn't been paying much attention to the articles in the room. Not when Byakuya's lips were persistently nipping on her neck and his warm hands roamed over areas where no one had ever touched her at before. Not when he had her pressed up against the cupboard, his mouth moving dangerously down her chest as her legs straddled him near the waist. Not when he moved passionately over her on the bed, their hips bucking in urgency together.

Rukia felt a horrible blush coming on and shook her head furiously to clear those thoughts away. She moved slightly and noticed that she was actually wearing _something_. Rukia looked down at the thin white cotton dress she was wearing and blushed slightly. So Byakuya had put some clothes on her while she slept. What was worse, she was even wearing a proper pair of bra and panties! Rukia momentarily flashed on a Byakuya putting on her undergarments for her, and felt more heat rush to her face.

_This was so embarrassing! _

Rukia got off the bed and was about to peek out the door when it suddenly opened. She watched with wide eyes as a fresh-looking (and very handsome) Byakuya stepped in, dressed in an unbuttoned black shirt and loose white pants. A smile curled his lips as he caught sight of her.

"Good morning, Rukia."

"G-Good morning."

"I put some clothes on for you because I thought you might wake up cold." Byakuya motioned slightly to her dress. "The seaside breeze can be rather icy sometimes."

"Oh… _arigatou_." Rukia bowed politely, not knowing what to say.

A flash of surprise crossed Byakuya's grey eyes but his smile only got a little wider. "Would you like to bathe first?" he asked, stroding easily to a white door and opening it. "After you have bathed, breakfast will be waiting downstairs."

"Oh… okay." Rukia gingerly stepped past Byakuya into the bathroom, which held a white polished sink, a white built-in jacuzzi bathtub, a glass shower stall and a full-length mirror.

"If the dress is not suited to your taste, I can get you a selection of other clothes to change into," Byakuya spoke, starting to turn away.

"No!" Rukia reflexively reached out and tugged on his hand to prevent him the trouble. Byakuya stopped and turned to her with a soft smile. Rukia hurriedly let go off his hand.

"I mean… that won't be necessary. The dress is fine, it's very pretty."

"I'm glad." Byakuya smiled and closed the door gently behind him when Rukia had stepped in completely.

Rukia leaned back against the door and let out her breath. What was wrong with her? She was being so stiff and formal with him… after they had shared _so much_ together last night. But just the thought of what they were doing last night… Rukia felt the heat easily rush to her face. They had been so passionate… so fierce, aggressive… so… _so erotic_. Rukia had never been that way, nor felt that way with any man before.

The petite girl shook her head again like a dog trying to clear stubborn flies around its ears, and stripped off her clothes in front of the mirror. Rukia gasped as she caught sight of the bright red marks on her body.

_Love bites._

So many of them.

_Oh my…_

Rukia put her hand to her mouth and hurriedly made her way over to the shower stall and turned on the warm water. As the steam fogged up the glass, Rukia started to scrub hard on her skin, experimentally trying to wear down one mark with force. Or reddening her skin enough to camouflage the bite mark somehow, whatever that could make the marks disappear.

It was to no avail.

Her skin would eventually return to its porcelain colour except for the hickey, which bloomed an obvious red on her skin.

_Oh no no…_

Then something even worse happened. She heard the toilet door open and saw Byakuya walk into the bathroom.

* * *

Byakuya exited the bathroom, a tiny smile playing around the corners of his lips.

_ Rukia… you are so adorable._

He had made his way down to the dining hall before realizing he had not provided Rukia with the one single necessary apparel… a _towel_. The Incubus had then retrieved a fluffy white terry from the linen cabinet before going upstairs. He had not bothered knocking on the door or calling out to Rukia. But the minute Byakuya entered the bathroom, his eardrums immediately told him that he should have done so first.

Byakuya first heard a very funny squeak coming from the foggy shower stall, and he would have thought his showerhead had malfunctioned had it not been for the apparent jump the little figure in the stall made at his entrance. Then she had started to shout at him in a panic, the jumbled words barely making sense to him. Also, as she shouted, Rukia did not realize that she had moved closer to the glass and made her own body even more apparent to him.

Byakuya just smiled at her and hung the towel up before exiting the bathroom quietly.

She was so… so _endearing_. Byakuya did not know why but there was something in her… something in this girl… which fulfilled, completed him.

Rukia was natural, a fresh rainbow in a woman's body. She was lively, fierce, clumsy and adorable. She could make him smile or laugh so easily, and she was not afraid to put him in his place, even if the end result was funny.

He could take a thousand sexy women from his promiscuous past and have sex with them simultaneously and still it would not even compare to this. Being with Rukia. Having Rukia move beneath him in rhythm together, hear her moans, feel her hands scratch at his arms as he pinned them on either side of her. Feel her needing him. And making her his. It was unbelievable.

And it wasn't purely sexual. He loved watching her sleep next to him, her adorable hands pulling him close, her even more adorable face tucked near his chest. He loved playing with her hair as she slept, letting the soft strands flow through his fingers again and again as he weaved them gently through her hair. He loved hearing the little grunts she made as she snored… sometimes. Byakuya would chuckle and press a kiss onto her nose each time that happened. But most of all, he loved watching her awake, watch those beautiful purple eyes slowly make their appearance and widen as they locked on his. Watch the deep red bloom on her cheeks as she realized they were in each other's embrace, their bare skins touching.

And she was _beautiful_. Her eyes, her hair, her perfect body that fit into his, even her adorable blush. The sight of her semi-visible wet naked body behind the shower stall just now had been terribly arousing. Byakuya could just make out all her ample curves dotted with water droplets, it was a feat of _heroic_ nature that he could walk all the way out from the room looking so unperturbed. But if he hadn't been… _satiated_ last night, he would probably have barged in the stall in a second and made love to her under the shower.

A mischievous smile appeared on Byakuya's lips as he walked into the dining hall. _But there's plenty of time for that._

* * *

Rukia peeked into the huge dining hall, feeling a little nervous and awkward. After practically shouting at Byakuya for coming in the bathroom while she was bathing (and then finding out that it was only because he came to give her a towel), she was very embarrassed and guilty. Also, it was her own mistake for not locking the bathroom door.

"_Hello._" The deep voice greeted her and Rukia jumped, looking to her left. She caught sight of a beautiful long wooden oak dining table, with at least ten chairs. Byakuya sat at one end where plates of food had been laid out. He motioned to the chair opposite him. "Come, Rukia."

Rukia hurried over to the table and bowed. "I'm sorry for overreacting just now. I really didn't-

"That's alright, Rukia. It was my mistake for not knocking on the door beforehand. Please sit."

"No, it's not like that!" Rukia shook her head stubbornly. "I was very rude, I'm sorry."

Byakuya smiled and rested his chin on his hand as he fixed his beautiful grey eyes on her. "If I accept the apology, then will you sit and have breakfast with me?"

"Oh… of course."

Byakuya smiled teasingly at her. "Then I accept, Rukia."

Rukia nodded and seated herself at the dining table. She saw that there were silvers plates of fried sausages, ham, eggs, baked beans and salad laid out. It all smelled delicious.

"I hope you would not mind a Western-styled breakfast, Rukia."

"Ah?" Rukia looked up. "No… not at all. Western food is fine." To reinforce her statement, she took up her fork and promptly took up a piece of sausage onto her plate. Byakuya also started to take some food onto his own plate.

Rukia quietly lifted her eyes to look at Byakuya. He was chewing his food easily with his eyes fixed on his plate, both his hands expertly manipulating the fork and knife to cut through some meat. His hair fell down to his collars in an elegant manner and even his-

Rukia's eyes widened as she caught sight of a red _something_ on his neck. _A red something that looked terribly like…_

Unknowingly, she craned her neck slightly to better look at Byakuya's neck. _No no… could it be…_

Rukia drew in her breath sharply when she was finally sure of what it was. A fresh _love bite_, right on Byakuya's neck!

_Did she… actually do that?_

"What is it?" The deep voice spoke and Rukia jumped. Her eyes immediately locked on Byakuya's grey ones, which were now staring intently at her. Rukia's eyes betrayed her as they travelled back to the hickey on Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya easily followed her eyes and Rukia watched as he lifted a pale hand to his neck. Then he lifted his eyes to hers and a sexy smile curled his lips.

"This? This is something you have given to me which I love very much… and will wear proudly for all to see."

Rukia's cheeks burned and she hurriedly shovelled food into her mouth so she could bend her head down. She wondered in a horrible panic how many of those had she given Byakuya last night. This was so embarrassing!

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

Rukia looked up from her plate at the question.

A small, teasing smile grazed Byakuya's lips. "You weren't so shy with me last night."

Rukia was amazed smoke didn't make it out of her ears, considering how hot her face felt. She dug more into her bowl, wondering if she could just emulate an ostrich, make the bowl a hole in the ground and just stick her head in. She heard Byakuya chuckle softly before he resumed eating.

The human and Incubus both ate breakfast for a while in silence. Finally, Rukia took a deep breath and looked up. Byakuya smiled slightly at her.

"Byakuya, I…" Rukia stopped slightly as she deliberated, as if trying to weigh her words.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"I wanted to tell you… it's _us_, Byakuya. I…" Rukia stopped again as Byakuya stopped smiling. He recognized that look in Rukia's eyes, that fierce serious look. Whatever she said after that usually changed a lot in his life, which usually culminated in him having to work extra hard in winning her heart because what she always said was that they were _not_ meant to be.

"Tell me what is bothering you, Rukia," Byakuya spoke. "Did I hurt you last night? Was it _bad_?" he added, though he highly doubted that those were the reasons. He knew his own skills in bed, and he had taken extra care not to bruise her so much, though that could not be helped in those overwhelming passionate moments.

Rukia breathed in and then she looked up at Byakuya. "No, it's not that at all. What I wanted to say was that I… didn't get off to a good start with your family. I was upset… after what they told me and I cowardly ran off. I didn't know what to say, they were all these…" Rukia waved her hand around the dining hall, as if to make a comparison with the expensive, artful woodwork. "… elegant, beautiful people, so rich… and I felt very… _small._ Byakuya, you were very kind to come after me…" Rukia looked up and a small smile played on her lips. "I did a lot of thinking in the shower just now and I…"

The sharp sound of glass shattering overhead jolted Rukia and her words stopped. She looked up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, puzzled to see that one of the crystals had suddenly chosen to break without any external trigger.

"_It's not going to be like the last time_."

Rukia's eyes widened at the deep voice, and her eyes moved back to Byakuya. He was looking straight at her, and that was when she noticed his fists were clenched near his plate.

"I'm not leaving you after a bed session, like it's all money and business. I do not care anymore if you think that this gap is too big to bridge, or too difficult to overcome. I will not, and cannot leave you… and I have already told you the reason before. Because what I want from you is not sex." Rukia did not look away from Byakuya as his eyes levelled on hers.

"I want… Rukia."

* * *

Byakuya clenched his fists and maintained his calm exterior, despite the horrible sick feeling welling up inside him. Was this what rejection felt like? So Rukia was going to tell him he was better off with those stupid Succubi and to just forget everything that happened last night? That his family was just too much for her to handle? Run away from him _again_... because she believes she is not the best for him? Byakuya had tried his very best to make last night a night Rukia would never forget. He thought he had been really good last night. Scratch that, last night had been _mindblowing_. Maybe the overt sexual experience had terrified her? But it didn't seem so then, she had been so responsive and passionate… and had even been aggressive on him at moments (the latter aroused him to no ends).

The grey orbs burned into violet ones. "You told me one thing last night, Rukia. One priceless thing I have waited months to hear." A second's beat before he spoke again. "You told me you _loved_ me." He fixed his grey eyes on hers. "Did you not mean it?"

"Then did you mean what you said to me last night?" Rukia asked back.

Surprise flitted across Byakuya's eyes but he nodded. "I do. I _love _you, Rukia."

"Because I haven't _finished_ talking, Byakuya." Rukia looked up and she smiled a bright smile. It was honest, a little hesitant but a strong bright smile. "I want to try. I love you, Byakuya. So what I wanted to tell you… about us… I want to _try_."

_ I really want to try. _

The pair of violet eyes were bright. "I would like to meet your family again someday."

Byakuya's eyes widened but Rukia had already looked down and started sipping her orange juice. She looked up at the momentarily stunned Incubus and it was her turn to motion to the food.

"Eat, Byakuya."

"Rukia."

"Hmm?" Rukia looked up from her juice as Byakuya leaned closer to her across the table.

"_Arigatou_." He moved in and kissed her softly on her orange juice-moisted lips. Then he drew back slightly and ran one finger gently down her cheek. "Would you like a tour of the house after breakfast?" Byakuya's voice was just slightly husky, as he leaned in again for another kiss. "And we could… make the drawing room our final stop."

* * *

"Thank you again for the dress. Are you sure you don't want to-

"_Rukia_."

Rukia tucked the bag containing the expensive green evening gown in her arms as she shifted slightly in the passenger seat of the car. She knew there was no dissuading Byakuya when he used that firm tone of voice. "Okay. _Arigatou_."

After they had finished breakfast, Byakuya had taken Rukia for a tour of his beachside bungalow. It was a very beautiful and spacious luxury house, and he had even drawn a little for her in the drawing room. He also had a music room that housed a grand piano and Byakuya showed Rukia that he could expertly play the piano and seven other different kinds of musical instruments. Rukia could only listen and wonder in awe how he managed to acquire so many talents throughout the years of his life. And then, it was finally time to go home.

"It was my pleasure. You can tell me anytime you would like to go over there, we can do a weekend cookout or a sleepover."

Rukia smiled and nodded.

"And I would like to go in and see Otousan, if you don't mind," Byakuya spoke.

Rukia looked up in surprise. "Oh?"

Byakuya smiled at her confusion. "You might have told him after the Nagoya gala night but I haven't personally formalized our relationship status to Otousan. I feel a need to do that…" Byakuya reached out and touched his hand to Rukia's cheek. "… especially after we have now taken it to another level."

Rukia's cheeks warmed but her eyes remained wide. "What are you going to tell him?" Her tone betrayed her nervousness, and Byakuya chuckled softly.

"Nothing that will cause a father to whip out a rifle and shoot the unsuspecting boyfriend." Byakuya smiled but then he grew serious. "I just want to be really clear and transparent about you to Otousan."

Rukia nodded slightly and looked to the front gate. "Okay, but I think he's not in yet. He's probably still over at his friend's house."

"I see. Can you invite me over for dinner tomorrow then? Or shall I invite myself?"

Rukia chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

Byakuya smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "I will see you then, Rukia."

"See you."

* * *

"_This must be a lie._" The cold voice spoke in the even colder room. "To even begin to contemplate this _possibility_… no one would even do so."

"I know. But it is what I have seen, with my own eyes. It is also the urgent issue circulating around the Kuchiki inner circle. The higher-ups are trying very hard to cover the matter up with strategically-placed faux information."

"_Kuchiki Byakuya_…" The smooth voice toyed on the syllables, dancing with a tone of mild amusement. "I would not have believed this of you." The long fingers swept through the paper, and a clear glossy photograph. "So the reason you left Seattle… and the homecoming dinner your beloved clan set up for you…

"… was for a single _human girl_."

The fingers toyed with the photograph again and the dim light played on the features of the person in the photograph. Black hair, an oval face, and violet eyes.

"Does this girl have some use for you?" The voice continued playfully, yet thoughtfully. "Or perhaps, has the lion… fallen in love with the lamb?"

* * *

"Good morning, Mister Kuchiki." Byakuya nodded curtly in response at his secretary as he arrived at his office suite in the morning.

"Mister Kuchiki?" His secretary called again as he walked past her.

"What is it?" Byakuya turned, masking the slight irritation behind a calm exterior.

"Oh. Madam Unohana has requested for your presence in her office upon your arrival." The secretary appeared to bristle slightly at mentioning Unohana's name.

"Thank you, Miko." Byakuya nodded and walked into the office suite. He placed his suitcase on the side of his desk before moving to retrieve the paper lying on his desk. It had been personally written by Unohana herself, and no doubt been delivered by her assistant, Isane.

_Byakuya, please meet me in my office when you come in today. Thank you. Unohana-sensei._

If the note did not look like an incoming disciplinary action meeting at a principal's office, Byakuya did not know what else did. But Byakuya was never an Incubus to fear such a meeting, especially not when the "crime" in question was something he would never ever regret doing.

Byakuya tucked away the note as he took out the documents from his suitcase and laid them out on the desk. He had predicted this reaction ever since he left the dinner party on Saturday night, and all that was left to be seen was how bad it actually was.

The handsome Incubus stood up from his desk, brushed off his coat and exited the office suite.

* * *

"Byakuya."

"Unohana-sensei."

"You seem to be in very good spirits," Unohana remarked as Byakuya closed her office door and walked up to her desk. "Take a seat."

"I am, thank you, Sensei." Byakuya settled down elegantly into the armchair.

"Did you have a good weekend?"

Byakuya smiled slightly as he looked down at his polished shoes, before lifting his eyes to the long-haired Succubus. "Let us not play the pretend guessing game when we both know why I am sitting here, Sensei. But my weekend was absolutely terrific, thanks to Rukia."

A flash passed through the dark blue eyes of Unohana. "_Rukia_."

"Rukia." Byakuya repeated, his expression devoid of emotion.

"That unexpected exit you did on Saturday was definitely shocking, Byakuya. You left so many guests confused and I had to use the usual appendectomy excuse for your absence at your own celebratory dinner. After the dinner, I had the inner members of the Kuchiki clan stem the rumours, so as to limit the speculations on your absence."

"And we both know the reason why I left." Byakuya did not look away from Unohana. "Yumichika should thank the Heavens that he is still alive. But nevertheless, I sincerely thank you for covering for my absence, Sensei."

"You know that the both of you will not have a good ending as a couple, Byakuya," Unohana replied softly.

"Do I?"

"Then do I have to mention the vast difference of age between the both of you?" Unohana put her hands together in front of her. "The girl probably doesn't even know this supposed man she is in love with."

"She knows him. He is Kuchiki Byakuya."

"She does not, because she does not even know that he is not human," Unohana pointed out.

Byakuya kept silent but he did not look away.

"And she does not know… that he _feeds_ from her."

The grey eyes widened but the dark blue ones remained calm. "I know, Byakuya. An Incubus and a Succubus are both similar entities, only differing in gender. When a Succubus think she has found her soulmate, she will only choose to feed from that one demon. An Incubus should not be any different. I presumed that is what you have been doing with the human girl Rukia?"

Byakuya again kept silent but his hands clenched on the armrests.

"You cannot call that a real relationship when the man lies to the woman about his real identity, and is frequently leeching off her energy."

"Then what if I choose not to lie to her anymore?"

Unohana looked at Byakuya. "You know you cannot do that. A human is never allowed to know of the existence of demons. The minute a mortal catches wind of such information, he or she will be exterminated by our clan, you already know this, Byakuya. It is a checkmate for you either way."

Unohana stopped for a while to let her statements sink in. "You have only one action to choose, and that which should have been done a long time ago." She leaned back in her seat. "You must break up with Rukia."

Byakuya elegantly rose from the chair. "Is that all you have to say to me, Sensei?"

"I think that is about it, Byakuya."

"Then I shall take my leave now. Thank you."

"Thank you." Unohana looked back at the seat opposite her, where the armrest jutted out in splinters of broken wood.

* * *

"Byakuya!" Rukia smiled happily as she opened the glass door of the flower shop, causing the bell above to tinkle merrily.

"Rukia." Byakuya smiled back at the petite girl before leaning down to kiss a surprised Rukia squarely on the lips.

"Oh, this…" Rukia looked Byakuya up and down in happy surprise.

"What… this?" Byakuya fingered the grey knitted sweater he was now wearing over a white long-sleeved shirt. "I like this sweater very much, I think it matches my eyes, don't you think?" He cocked his head to one side, causing the black strands of his hair to fall over his grey eye.

Rukia long knew that this sweater would match his eye colour. She knew that this shade was perfect as she chose the particular wool colour in the shop, knew it as she sat down to knit that very sweater. The sweater that she had never managed to give to him on the painful night he left for Seattle. The sweater that she passed to Renji, thinking that it might be the last of him she ever saw. The sweater that Byakuya was now wearing, as he smiled down at her.

"It… matches you."

"Perfectly, I shall add." Byakuya bent down and nuzzled his face into her hair. "_Arigatou_, Rukia."

"So… shall we?" Rukia smiled and turned to head back into the house after locking the glass door and turning the "Closed" sign to face outward to the street. She reached out and once again took Byakuya's hand to lead him, causing his grey eyes to soften as he looked down at their fingers intertwined.

"Otousan is finishing the final touches on his secret dishes and wouldn't let me in the kitchen for the final few ones!" Rukia laughed. "He has been planning the recipes from yesterday, when I told him you wanted to come over."

Byakuya smiled. "I feel very happy to hear that."

Rukia stopped in the living room and turned around to face him. "Did something... happen again?"

A flash passed through Byakuya's grey eyes but he cocked his head to one side. "No, why did you think so?"

"I don't know." Rukia shrugged. "You just seem… _melancholy_ somehow." She smiled again. "Or maybe I'm just trying to look into you too much."

Her eyes widened as Byakuya suddenly pulled her close. "E-Eh?" Before she could react, he bent down and kissed her on her lips again as his arms tightened around her. Rukia's eyes slid close and she gently returned the kiss.

"You can look at me all you want, it's never going to be too much," Byakuya softly whispered into her ear when they broke apart.

"Ehh-hmmm…" The sound of someone clearing his throat at the living room doorway made Rukia jump. Both of them turned around to see Ukitake standing there, wearing an apron.

"Otousan!"

Byakuya walked forward and bowed to Ukitake. "Otousan, thank you very much for having me over for dinner again."

Ukitake smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "It is not a problem, Byakuya-san. Please, have a seat at the dinner table, dinner will be served shortly!"

* * *

"So I heard the Seattle business meeting was a success. Congratulations to you and the company, Byakuya-san!" Ukitake smiled at Byakuya as he helped himself to some spicy seafood stew.

Byakuya nodded. "Thank you. We did make the deal with the overseas company, it promises a lot of potential for our own business expansion abroad."

Ukitake smiled and helped himself to more food.

"Otousan?"

Both Rukia and Ukitake looked up. Byakuya bowed his head slightly for a bit, before lifting his eyes to the white-haired man. "You must be wondering why I seemed so secretive over my actual position in the company the last few months. I remembered I introduced myself rather subtly as a company worker without elaborating further on my real status in the enterprise."

Ukitake smiled as he took a bite of smoked eel. "I had to admit that when Rukia told me about your conference in Seattle, I was a little surprised."

Byakuya nodded. "I did not mean to cover up, Otousan. I just wanted to be able to approach you properly without any perceptions of economic status which might influence our interactions."

Ukitake nodded in turn. "I see. All is well, Byakuya-san, you need not worry."

"I deeply apologize for that, Otousan."

Ukitake smiled as Rukia looked at him. "Rich men don't scare me easily, Byakuya-san." Rukia chuckled slightly.

"And about Rukia…" Rukia stopped smiling as she looked up when Byakuya mentioned her name.

"We have just formalized our relationship about a week ago, but I did not personally inform you about that, Otousan. So I told Rukia I needed to come see you today so I could do so."

Ukitake smiled. "Byakuya-san, there is no need to be so uptight about the rules. All is fine, all is fine."

"Otousan, I also wanted to openly express my sincerity for your daughter, Rukia." Rukia's eyes widened as Ukitake smiled in surprise. "I covered up my position in the company because I wanted to be able to interact with you properly, and hopefully to bond with you in a positive way. I understand that a parent's approval is crucial to a relationship and I wanted to win your favour, because I wanted a relationship with Rukia very much. I love her and I will take care of her to the best of my abilities. I hope you will never have any worries when she is with me, Otousan."

Rukia turned slightly pink as Ukitake turned to look at her. "Byakuya-san, I know you only want the best for Rukia. I'm not worrying."

* * *

"How can you say such embarrassing things?"

Byakuya cocked a perfect eyebrow up. "Embarrassing?"

Rukia nodded as they walked side by side. It was after dinner and she had decided to go out to buy some cold beverages at the nearby mart. Byakuya had dutifully got up and followed her, a smiling Ukitake waving them off at the door. Now Rukia looked up at Byakuya. "Yes, it was! You sounded like some traditional man…" The light pink tinged her cheeks again. "… _proposing_… or something." Rukia hurriedly mumbled the rest of the words in a hurry to get them out.

"Would it surprise you if I someday do?"

Rukia's eyes widened but then they relaxed easily. "Ah… I don't know."

Both of them smiled as they walked on.

"Rukia?"

"Hmmm?"

"I would like to tell you everything about me someday."

Rukia smiled and nodded. "And I will listen when that day comes."

"_Arigatou_… I'm sorry."

Rukia chuckled softly. "A thank you and an apology together." She wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't mix well."

Byakuya stared at Rukia quietly. She was smiling contentedly as she walked alongside him.

"Rukia, you are welcome to come to my office anytime."

"Oh?"

Byakuya smiled slightly. "That is, if you ever find yourself wanting to visit me."

"Oh." Rukia smiled back at him. "Okay then." Her eyes lit up as she looked ahead. "We are here! You wait outside, I will get those drinks in a minute!" She dashed into the mart and Byakuya watched the small figure disappear down one of the line of racks.

_Rukia, what do I do?_

_ Do I keep you in the dark, in this beautiful warm bubble we are floating in? Or do I tell you the truth… and risk everything in the moment? I do not fear the threats my clan will pose on you at all. With me around, no one can ever touch you. But I am afraid… I am afraid of how you will see me. Most of all, I'm afraid you will run away. I am afraid of seeing the fear and disgust in your eyes when you look upon the real me, something which I have never seen and never wish to see. _

_I have become afraid… because I think I love you too much now. _

_Because I am so afraid… at the idea of losing you forever. _

* * *

RING!

"_Moshi moshi_!" The bright tone of voice exploded on the line.

"Geez, Matsumoto. No offence but your voice annoys me."

Matsumoto laughed merrily again as she drove her BMW down one of the streets in town. The Succubus had suddenly decided on the spur of the moment to have a picnic-themed lunch and drove down into town to pick up some food. In her passenger seat was a bottle of apple cider, turkey-and-ham sandwiches, salads and some nice pastries. To top it all off, a cute woven basket housed all the food. Matsumoto was never one to tone down the festivities.

"And yet you called my number somehow," she spoke playfully.

"Of course." Renji's voice was grumpy. "Who else can I speak to after I just got grilled by Unohana-sensei? Byakuya?"

"That's very logical." Matsumoto nodded. "So how was it?"

"You know how it was." Renji's voice was knowing. "You went through it just a few days ago, haven't you?"

"Of course." Matsumoto nodded again, even though Renji could not see her. Then the Succubus put on a fake, merry tone. "But how would the cute, lost Rangiku know anything about Byakuya's dinner date at Azaris?"

"Geez." Matsumoto heard Renji slap a palm to his forehead. "You have it easy, with that no-brains front you have on. She didn't let me off so easy, knowing I'm one of Byakuya's closer friends."

"It's not a no-brains front, idiot." Matsumoto spoke easily. "It's hidden brilliance. And everybody knows I'm also one of Byakuya's closer friends. The fact that I was let off the hook so easily compared to you just proved who the smarter demon is."

"Ahhh…" Renji's voice came out exasperated. "So did she tell you the same thing she told me?"

"That it was important that we gave out all the information we know because it was going to be for Byakuya's best interests?"

"So it was the same," Renji replied. "What did you tell her?"

"I faked all dumb and lost, and then suggested innocently that perhaps Byakuya knows what's best for himself?"

"Actually… that was what I was thinking." Renji's voice came out hesitant.

"What?"

"That maybe Byakuya doesn't really know what's best for him."

"Come on, Renji," Matsumoto groaned. "You didn't eat up her holier-than-thou goodness speech, did you? She's just out to separate Byakuya from Rukia!"

"Well… maybe that isn't such a bad thing-

"_Renji_." Matsumoto's voice was warning.

"What I'm saying is… well, we can't really see both of them heading anywhere good! That's all I'm saying!" Renji protested.

"Then why did you call Byakuya back from Seattle that time?"

"I-"

"Why did you allow him to escape the dinner party then?"

"I-"

"Can you see Byakuya heading anywhere good… _without_ Rukia?"

There was silence on the end of the line. "No… no, I don't."

"It's because you know how much she means to him."

More silence.

"Matsumoto?"

"What?"

"This is going to be big. This small issue… about one human girl… is going to turn demons against demons. It's going to turn us against our own kind."

"Then you would rather fight on Unohana-sensei's side?" Matsumoto's voice was serious, but her eyes were twinkling slightly. It was because she already knew the answer. "You would rather hurt Rukia's feelings and watch her cry, and then force her to tell Byakuya she never wants to see him again? Even if you don't mind hurting Rukia, would you be able to look at Byakuya when he comes in for office? If he even comes in for office?"

"I never said I would hurt Rukia!" Renji's voice was firm, and Matsumoto smiled. "And of course I will fight for Byakuya!"

"So?" Matsumoto chuckled. "I think you are just in a bad mood over the questioning. Tell you what, I will buy you drinks at the usual pub tonight, how about that? Now, I'm heading off for my picnic lunch, I will see you back at the office!"

She pressed the 'End Call' button and hit the brakes slightly as she watched the traffic light turn red up ahead. The BMW slowed to a stop as the pedestrians started to make their way from one end of the street to another.

The blue eyes widened slightly as the Succubus caught sight of a familiar figure crossing the street.

_ Speak of the Devil._

"Rukia!" Matsumoto stuck one perferctly-manicured hand out and started waving.

* * *

"Rangiku-san, it's very nice of you to ask me out for lunch. What were you doing in the area?" Rukia asked as she munched on some sandwich.

"Getting the feast prepared." Matsumoto gestured at the food spread out all around them. The Succubus had stopped the human girl who had been coincidentally in the area as she headed back after purchasing some cheap wrapping paper for the flower shop. They had then travelled out to Matsumoto's intended destination, a nearby park where they then laid out all the food underneath a shady tree.

"I just decided I wanted a little picnic for lunch today but nobody wanted to follow on the idea." Matsumoto laughed as she poured herself a glass of apple cider. "You can run away anytime when you feel like I'm embarrassing you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "I actually like it."

Matsumoto smiled back and poured her a glass of cider.

"So how are things between you and Byakuya? I assumed you two got hot and heavy after Renji and I helped him leave the dinner party?"

Rukia blushed slightly but then smiled. "We are very good, thank you." She tore off a small piece of bread to munch. "Actually, Rangiku-san, I've wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you and Renji a couple?"

"No, we are not!" Matsumoto waved her hand, laughing. "I already have a partner."

"Oh." Rukia smiled in surprise. "I remembered Renji telling me no but I thought he might be joking, because the both of you are very close."

"We are. But just very close friends."

"I should meet your boyfriend sometime then." Rukia smiled.

Matsumoto snapped her fingers. "You are right! We can double-date or something, you and Byakuya and me and Gin!"

"So Gin's his name?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Ichimaru Gin. But Byakuya doesn't really like him much."

"Oh?"

"But Gin's alright, he's very protective and dependable of his loved ones." Matsumoto smiled. "Once you get to know him, I'm sure you will like him."

"I'm sure I will too."

Matsumoto chuckled and offered Rukia the salad. "Gin and I, we work under Byakuya in the company. I don't know but Byakuya doesn't really seem to trust Gin much. But then again, he doesn't trust most people, save those in his closer circle of colleagues."

"Oh, I see."

"But he's getting better now."

Rukia blinked at Matsumoto's reply.

"You changed our Byakuya, Rukia."

Rukia looked up in surprise and Matsumoto smiled kindly at her. "I would say you changed him for the better. He smiles so much more often now, he reserves more respect for others, and he seems to let Renji and myself in to more of his private affairs. He is now less cold, less arrogant, and a lot more open." Matsumoto took a drink of apple cider. "It's not to say these characteristics weren't in him right from the beginning. They might have been, but the hard training and work he had to undergo to become president of Azaris probably buried them deep down inside. I would say you are bringing them out again, Rukia." Matsumoto smiled.

"Ah." Rukia drank a little from her cup.

"We are members working for a very strict organization, Rukia." Matsumoto nodded. "We follow very tight rules and are expected to perform no less than above the expectations. In return, we get all these…" Matsumoto waved at her pretty dress and shoes. "But of course, there are many prices to be paid in exchange for the luxuries in life. Byakuya is right at the top, and so suffers the most of these rules. Even falling in love with the wrong person would be considered a crime in itself."

Rukia's eyes widened but Matsumoto went on.

"Of course, there are a lot of people who would prefer the old Byakuya, the stoic, cold and formidable chief of our company. Those are the ones who probably would be, and some who had already been hostile to you." Rukia nodded slowly, listening. "But there are also those, like me and Abarai, who think Byakuya is a much better person than he was previously. And of course, we do _like _you." Matsumoto winked and Rukia could only smile at the beautiful woman.

Matsumoto spoke up thoughtfully after a minute. "But if you asked me personally, I would agree that falling in love with the wrong person is indeed a crime."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"But this is where I believe Byakuya has done nothing wrong…" Matsumoto's eyes were firm. "… because I believe he has fallen in love with just the _right_ woman for him."

Rukia looked up and her violet eyes softened. "_Arigatou_, Rangiku-san." Her voice came out soft.

"Such a silly girl." Rukia's eyes widened as Matsumoto reached out and hugged the petite human. "No matter what happens, Rukia, always remember this." The Succubus spoke quietly into Rukia's ear. "Byakuya loves you very much, he loves you more than his own life… and has never loved another or anything more than he loves you."

* * *

"_Byakuya_…" Rukia spoke in a warning tone, but a smile played upon her lips.

"What?" Byakuya's deep voice hid an underlying tone of playfulness.

"Don't talk like that," Rukia replied, keeping the phone between her ear and shoulder as she carried a vase of roses over to her work table in her florist shop.

"Okay… _Rukia_." Byakuya spoke her name a little slower, lingering slightly on the last syllable. Rukia felt shivers run through her spine momentarily.

"Not _that_," she laughed as she started cutting up stalks of roses, a sheet of pink wrapping paper next to it.

"Then what?" Byakuya's voice came out a little innocent, a little teasing.

"_That_. You were talking about your work schedule just now and all of a sudden, you went 'Rukia, I really want to touch you'!" Rukia exclaimed, ignoring her silly heart that beat a little faster as she repeated the suggestive words Byakuya had just told her over the phone.

"What about it?" Byakuya's voice was easy. "I don't like to lie to my girlfriend. I really do want to touch you, Rukia… so I just voiced it out."

"We just saw each other three days ago," Rukia spoke, her cheeks warm. She finished cutting the roses and started to tie a pink ribbon around the bouquet.

"Three days is a very long time, Rukia, and I get hungry easily."

Again, that tingle of electricity down her spine. "_Byakuya_!"

Rukia heard him chuckle on the line. "Alright. Are you almost finished with work? How many bouquets are left?"

"Just one."

"Finish up and then lock up properly. Tell Otousan, I send my regards."

"You too, and don't skip dinner later," Rukia replied. "Bye, Byakuya."

"Bye, Rukia."

Rukia smiled and clicked the phone off. As she moved to retrieve the wrapping paper, the shop phone rang again. She picked it up. Was Byakuya trying to be naughty again?

"Hello," she sang.

"Hello." A smooth, male voice spoke. It wasn't Byakuya's. "Is this Amor Florals?"

"Yes." Rukia smiled. "Would you like to place an order?"

"Is this Ukitake Rukia speaking?"

Rukia blinked slightly at the strange question. "Oh. Yes, it is. I am Ukitake Rukia."

"I see." The voice was so calm and smooth, it could have belonged to that of a professional telemarketer. "I was wondering… if your shop does deliveries up to the Nishitama district?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry but we do not extend that far. We only do flower deliveries around central Tokyo," Rukia spoke in an apologetic tone.

"I see. Well, we'll have to do _something_ about that then, won't we?"

"Ah?"

"I guess I will just have to come to you then... _someday_. Goodbye."

Rukia was about to reply but the strange caller had already hung up, leaving only a dead dial tone.

* * *

**And that's it for the new chapter. There are no major events happening, but very important developments if you can detect them. :) A sweet morning after and Byakuya and Rukia cemented their love by declarations of some sort to each other, Renji and Rangiku have discussions on these two... with unknown events slowly starting to unfold for ByaRuki by the Kuchiki clan demons and a separate unknown entity.**

**That's it for the update, let me know of any comments/critiques and suggestions you have, and hope to see you all soon. :)**

**ByaRuki love.  
**


	26. Sweet Impossibilities

**Hello, it's been a while again, hasn't it? Life's been really busy for me so far... but well, take it one day at a time, as the saying goes. :)  
**

**Thank you once again for all the reviews for the previous chapter, they really do motivate me to do bits and pieces of writing here and there. :D And also the PMs of well wishes and requests, I'm happy that Demons has attracted different fans on many levels. Thank you to **_Kahli hime, Void, Kannabisu, compa16, isara-love, Sakimi1014, ReckoningDay, Kuchiki24, couples lover, Jinks, anne, cintiasnakeblack, BlackBurningHeart, Crystal-Clear Hope, XLightningX, vicky73, Kichou, Lilian Violet, Daylite, LuciL06, byakuchiki, Lanny-Sama, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Nikki-4, arlingtonsteward, 1SuperKawaii, CielDoll, Suisho x Hirako Shinji, Voidy, Www, silverqueen, Obsessed Dreamer, onlyluna, FreeSoul1990, L, reecei, DRUON, Mai, seras3791, KaRaNature, LadyAllan, Pamila, Crystalline Arch, anonyme, Kags, im Brasil, bleachfanfictionall, Namine1993_**, and **_GAMF Fatlard Hobos_**. I'm thankful to have all of your support for this fic, and this chapter goes out to all of you... thank you very much. :)**

**Also, I have been doing a bit more writing than the standard ByaRuki. There are a few new stories from me and they are namely, "_Sequel: Anteros_", which is the sequel to my ByaRuki fic 'To Win You Back', "_Girlfriend Artificioso_", an AU IchiRuki fic, "_Behind Ivory Eyes_" for the NejiHina pairing and a brand-new Hakuouki fic "_Sleeping With the Enemy_" for the ChikagexChizuru pairing. If you haven't read them yet and are interested, feel free to do so. :D**

**I have also started a new poll since July 2011 for which fic I should update in priority... and Demons have remained on the top for now (*Byakuya and Rukia cheers* XD). ;) Feel free to vote in the poll if you haven't, I will keep myself to date with it.  
**

**And here it is, the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Do let me know if there are any corrections, this is once again uploaded very early in the morning at 2am. XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bleach or its characters. But I own the story.  
**

* * *

_Rukia, you are welcome to come to my office anytime._

_Oh?_

_That is, if you ever find yourself wanting to visit me._

* * *

"_B-Byakuya_…" Rukia bit back a groan.

She had just dropped by his office after class to see him, simply to talk to him for the day. And now her back was against the hard, polished wood of the bookcase, her clothes half undone, her legs straddling the passionate man pressed against her.

"_Yes_?" Byakuya's voice was a low growl, even as a question.

"S-Stop it… we are in a…" A pleasured moan escaped Rukia as Byakuya's hand found a sensitive spot in her body.

"You don't like it?" His voice was so sultry in seduction.

"Y-You have a meeting in thirty m-minutes!"

"I have all the time in the world." Byakuya drew back slightly, breathless but smiling that handsome sly smile Rukia knew only too well. "And I'm guessing we won't be taking _so_ long."

Rukia knew she shouldn't have teased him from the beginning. She had just gotten off class in a very happy mood, her research conference was coming up and she could barely wait to share the results of her project. Otousan was happy and healthy, he hadn't had a relapse in months and had been going on company trips out of town. Rukia was happy, it seemed like everything was going to be alright.

On impulse, she had then decided to drop by Byakuya's office. Rukia had arrived at Azaris and buzzed her way up to Byakuya's office, completely overlooking the rudeness and death glares of his secretary in her happiness. Rukia had been so happy… she had been like a little, immature kid when Byakuya had let her in his office suite with that smile she loved so much. She had been playful around him as he sat at his office desk, even coming up behind his shoulder to peer curiously at his work (of course, if Otousan had been at home, he would have bore the brunt of her playfulness instead). When Byakuya had informed her about his work for the day (which included a meeting in an hour), Rukia had remarked jokingly that he needed to relax and started to massage his shoulders. And then somehow, her hands had boldly travelled over his shoulders and made teasing, lazy circles on his chest before she straightened up and moved away from him. "I will just sit in the guest lounge until you are finished," she had said and gave him a cheeky smile as she moved toward the bookcase and reading area. Behind her, Rukia had heard Byakuya move up from his desk and follow her footsteps. Once she reached the bookcase, he pushed her up gently against the furniture.

"What game are we playing now, Rukia?" Byakuya had whispered into her ear as he bent down to nibble one sensitive earlobe. "Because whatever it is, you have made me curious… and _excited_."

She should not have teased him from the beginning.

"I was being a good boy until you came in to seduce me." Byakuya's voice was husky as he spoke now (and confirming Rukia's suspicion that it had indeed been her fault to distract him) and his breathing slightly rushed. His hips started to grind urgently against Rukia's, and he had already moved her skirt upwards. "Though I would be lying if I said I did not welcome this."

"Byakuya… the… the meeting…" The words were lost in yet another moan as Byakuya pushed himself against her. Rukia could not deny this, the familiar fire had already started travelling lower than her stomach. Her hands joined his as they urgently tugged on his trousers.

"_Rukia_…" Byakuya's voice was throaty as he moved over his Rukia, touching her everywhere in frenzied passion. He did not even bother shrugging off his loose, unbuttoned shirt.

"B-Byakuya, today's not safe…" Rukia gasped out. "Protection…"

Byakuya stopped moving for a moment, as his grey eyes locked on Rukia's expressive violet ones.

_ Rukia, if you only knew…_

The moment passed in a heartbeat. Keeping Rukia up against the bookcase, Byakuya easily reached down into the pocket of his trousers and drew out a small packet. He slipped on the protection with Rukia's help, both of them too impatient and needy to allow the other to work individually.

And then both of them were moving urgently together, moans passing through joined lips, lovers trying to get enough of each other in heated passion and desire, disregarding all around them…

* * *

Byakuya stopped the car at a red traffic light and turned his head to look at Rukia, who was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Byakuya had been a little too overexcited in the office, and had sucked out a little too much of her life force. He brought his hand down and ran a finger tenderly across her cheek.

_ I am sorry, Rukia._

He continued staring at her with his misty grey eyes, as the events of the evening drifted through his thoughts.

_ B-Byakuya, today's not safe… protection…_

To Rukia, it had been nothing more than making love with the man she loved... and the necessity of safe protection in case of an unexpected pregnancy out of wedlock. To her, everything was just normal. But for him, the reason he carried a packet or two of condoms in his pocket… was to only _feel_ normal. He would never, ever need them. Because he was not normal, and was never going to be.

The grey eyes filled with subtle longing, and sadness.

_ Rukia, I could never get you pregnant... no matter how much I tried, no matter how much I want to._

Byakuya remembered how lofty he had been in his womanizing past, how he cared little for any repercussions of his sexual acts, knowing full well that demons could never impregnate humans, except in very rare instances of Sacred Exchanges. Back then, he had never performed any form of Exchange with any female (human or otherwise) so he was never worried. And through his two thousand years of life, he had grown up hearing taboo tales of children of demon-human parentage, but never meeting one throughout his lifetime.

But right here, right now, when he had finally fallen in love, how he wished those tales were more... _possible_. How he wished he could worry about not having protection whenever he and Rukia made love. How he wished… that someday, someday he could pamper a healthy, pregnant Rukia with all her food cravings as they happily expected a child together.

Byakuya had never thought that these simple desires would someday be his to harbour. He had never thought he would actually want to get married or settle down. But he wanted to… _finally_. Not now, but somewhere in the future. He wanted to come home to one woman, wanted to come home to Rukia. Wanted to have her massage his tired shoulders at night, to talk to her about his work and hers for the day, to see her sleeping next to him, to have her wake him up to a Sunday breakfast at home.

Byakuya's hand lingered on Rukia's cheek just a while longer.

_ Rukia, how I wish… when you are ready, that we could have a baby, that you could bear our child… _

The Incubus was jolted from his deep thoughts as the car behind his honked its horn. The traffic light had turned green, it was time to move.

Turning his grey eyes back to the street, Byakuya shifted gears and floored the gas.

* * *

He carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

Rukia was very light, and fit perfectly in Byakuya's arms. He placed her down on his huge black bed, before straightening up and staring at her for a while. Byakuya then made his way over to his walk-in wardrobe and opened the doors. He stared in at the contents of the wardrobe, of countless of apparels.

Half of the wardrobe was made up of expensive office jackets hung up on polished wooden hangers and neatly-pressed laundered shirts. Another half… was filled with _dresses_. Byakuya had been working on this for quite some time. He had gotten a glimpse of Rukia's clothing size (having had Madam Kabuki tailor Rukia's evening gown for the Azaris dinner), and he had been working on making a collection of clothing for her… in his own wardrobe.

The Incubus did not know why exactly, but it was a symbol of a very simple hope. He did not care if he seemed obsessive that way but one day, he simply wanted Rukia to use his closet… as _hers_.

Slowly, Byakuya bent over a drawer chest and opened it. Inside, he looked at the nest of pyjamas, the left side filled with folded black robes and striped men pyjamas… and the right with very sweet and cute girly ones. Byakuya knew for certain that Rukia can be rather rough and active when she slept and he doubted nightgowns suited her much (except for teasing before 'bedtime'). He had gotten the usual two-piece kiddy pyjamas instead for her nightwear in his wardrobe. Byakuya lifted a pair of bunny-themed pyjamas out (knowing full well that she loved bunnies) and made his way over to Rukia.

He gently moved her into a supine position, causing Rukia to make a soft grunting sound almost as if in protest, causing Byakuya to smile again. He unbuttoned her blouse and then unzipped her skirt. After he had undressed her, Byakuya worked the pyjamas onto her before stepping back to admire his work.

The pyjamas softened Rukia's look very much, making her look very, very adorable. Not wanting to waste any second, Byakuya speed-changed into his own black pyjamas and got into bed next to her. He smiled as she reflexively moved closer to him and pressed her body into his. Byakuya placed his hands around her and hugged her tight, as he closed his eyes to a peaceful, blissful sleep.

_Sweet dreams, Rukia. _

* * *

Rukia woke up groggily in bed. What time was it, where was she? Ever since she knew Byakuya, Rukia realized she had had a penchant of getting up in unknown places and not knowing where she was when she was previously awake. It all seemed to happen like a dream, like she was going through motions that weren't hers to have. But one thing Rukia was certain, and that was the place that she awoken to was always safe and secure, and was always a place where she was close to Byakuya.

Rukia sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes. She took in the bright sunlight, the huge black bed and the tangled sheets around her.

Byakuya's apartment suite.

_ So I had fallen asleep again?_

And he had dressed her… once again. Rukia looked down at the long-sleeved pyjamas covering her arms, and smiled affectionately at the adorable pattern of bunnies. Getting up from the bed, she hurried into the toilet to freshen up and then headed out the door and downstairs. Was Byakuya home?

As Rukia's bare toes touched the carpet in the living room, she heard a sizzling sound from the kitchen and caught the smell of ham and sausages cooking. Slowly, she approached Byakuya's metallic black and silver kitchen and stood at the entrance.

Rukia had to bite back a laugh. "_G-Good morning_."

Byakuya turned around at her voice. "Good morning." He smiled at her.

Rukia could not help it, she giggled slightly.

"Something amusing, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, cocking up an eyebrow in curiosity.

"N-Nothing," Rukia replied as she approached him. Byakuya was wearing a white shirt, left unbuttoned at the front and loose cotton pants. A black apron was secured at his front, and that was what had made her laugh.

Byakuya and cooking just did not mesh well.

She walked up to the stove and peered down at the saucepan."It looks wonderful!" she exclaimed in surprise as she stared at the sausages Byakuya had been cooking.

Byakuya smiled, and expertly scooped the sausages into a white plate next to the stove. Next, he added raw honey ham into the pan and waited as they sizzled.

Rukia chuckled again.

"What?"

"You can cook?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her. "You will be seeing a lot of things you had no idea I can do. I can also multi-task decently as well. Watch."

With one hand on the ladle, Byakuya hooked his other around Rukia's waist as she gasped. He pulled her to him as he expertly flipped the ham over on their sides. Then he bent over and nuzzled her neck, as the meat sizzled on the pan.

His hand slowly moved down her curves, as his lips lingered soft and tantalizing against hers.

"_Herbal mint._…" Byakuya murmured softly as his tongue teased slightly past her teeth. "Someone's been using my toothpaste."

Rukia squirmed in his arms before pulling away. "Cook your food," she said in a mockingly stern tone.

"I don't have to. We can eat… _each other_," Byakuya proposed as he turned to her with a heavy-lidded gaze.

"I… N-No thanks." Rukia opened a kitchen cabinet door, looking for more plates. "I would choose sausages over you for my breakfast."

"But I would choose you over sausages for my breakfast."

Rukia could not help it, she laughed. Byakuya smiled at her as he turned back to his cooking. "The second cabinet, Rukia," he spoke easily, still smiling.

"Okay."

When she had located the crockery, Rukia carefully took down two white plates and placed them next to the stove. Byakuya scooped the food onto the plates effortlessly, and Rukia whisked them to the beautiful black glass-topped table in the dining room where they soon settled down to eat breakfast.

"I fell asleep _again_?" Rukia scrunched up her nose. "I must be really tired."

Byakuya smiled softly at her as he slid his fork out of his mouth. "I hope you didn't mind that I brought you here. I didn't want to wake you and I figured it would be alright, as you told me Otousan is out of town for two days so he wouldn't be worried."

Rukia smiled back. "It's okay. And... I really like the pyjamas." She looked down again at the adorable pattern on her clothes.

Byakuya smiled at her, before gesturing to the plates before them. "Let's eat."

The couple tucked in silently to the wonderfully-hot ham and sausages. Byakuya looked up at Rukia across the table. "Do you have anything big coming up?"

Rukia nodded eagerly and swallowed hurriedly to answer Byakuya, causing him to smile again. "I will be having a science conference in two weeks, where I will be reporting on my current project."

"That's wonderful. I daresay, they are good results."

Rukia smiled, her beautiful eyes shining. "Well, they are results that support my initial hypothesis, and they look really promising."

"I'm glad."

"Would you like to come? There are three invites given out per participant."

"I will check my organiser in the office… but I would love to."

Rukia grinned happily and Byakuya could not help himself as he reached out his hand to carress her cheek gently. She did not even blush this time.

"Actually, I have always thought your apartment suite is really beautiful…" Rukia looked about the dining room. "… ever since I came here the first time."

Byakuya and Rukia smiled at each other, knowing that they were both indulging in the same thoughts at the same time… of that one particular time in the past.

_Y-Your house is very beautiful…_

_Is it? I personally organized the renovation before I moved in._

_Did you dislocate something? Why don't you take care of yourself? To hell with other people._

_I… I want to be able to go to sleep after a day knowing I have good for the world in me…_

_Rukia. How was it… at the orphanage?_

"You looked very beaten up that time, I was so angry that I had not arrived earlier to prevent your injuries," Byakuya spoke up. "And I was also worried that maybe they were serious."

Rukia chuckled. "I know, so you had to call Unohana-sensei."

_You are not my friend, and you never wanted to be._

_No, I never wanted to be._

_Me neither. I don't want to be your friend, Rukia. You know what I want to be._

"I never wanted to be your friend." Byakuya smiled as he repeated the words Rukia had heard as she sat in his living room months back. "You know what I want to be, Rukia."

"I know." It was Rukia's turn to cock her head to the right in a playful manner. "_And you are now_." Her voice was soft as she smiled at him.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened before they softened again. He suppressed the urge to lean over the table and kiss Rukia's lips for the millionth time. If he kept having his way with her, he was going to start pining for her while in the office everyday.

"But it's usually empty… and lonely," Byakuya replied as Rukia's violet eyes locked on his. "I would like it a lot if you could drop by once in a while, Rukia."

"Ah?"

"I understand you are busy, and I am not making it a responsibility of yours." Byakuya gave her a soft smile. "But do drop by my house whenever you feel like it… at your leisure."

_I'm not trying to squeeze into your life, Rukia. I just want to be a part of it… once in a while._

Rukia nodded, a happy smile on her lips. "Okay."

* * *

Water dripped from the stone ceiling, the edges weathered down by time and moisture. The double footsteps echoed loudly around the cave as two figures walked steadily deeper into the darkness. After a few minutes, they stopped before an opening, which opened up into a huge cavern.

"Why did you bring _him_ here, Tatsuo?" The loud voice echoed through the dark cavern. Immediately, a flurry of noise greeted this revelation… revealing a gathering of less than a hundred figures in the area.

"He said he could help us." The voice that answered was filled with slight defiance, as one of the two figures named Tatsuo stepped forward.

"Nothing can help us anymore… we are doomed!" An angry voice rang out in the cavern as indignant shouts broke out over the darkness.

"_It is that very perception you have… that impedes your clan from power, and what should rightfully be yours._"

The noise abruptly stopped at the smooth, cold voice. All eyes turned to the second figure, who had stood motionless at the mouth of the cavern.

"It is not your business to meddle in the Ishikawa clan!"

"And I shall add… the almost _extinct _Ishikawa clan."

A figure from the crowd angrily threw himself forward, only to be stopped by Tatsuo. "_Easy_." The Incubus turned as he watched the figure next to him move forward to address the demons present.

"I am not here to patronize, or antagonize any of you. I am here… with a mutual proposition."

"What is it?" One of the Ishikawa demons asked.

"To take down our mutual enemy… the Kuchikis."

A huge commotion greeted these words but the figure remained unaffected.

"You all once ruled your turf like kings, Gods even. Just a single attack, a moment of lapse… and you all become like this… nothing more than rats in a sewer."

Tatsuo had to hold back the same member who once again had a violent reaction.

"I will be honest… I was surprised at how easily they wiped out your clan that day. I, however, can tell you that you all do not belong here. You belong up there in the ranks… right on top of them."

A murmur of assent rippled through the crowd.

"_Kokutai_." The cold voice whispered the single word.

"To be described in just one word, it means _sovereignty_. An emperor over his subjects, a lion over members of his pack." Silence as every word rang in the cavern, crystal clear.

"And a _ritual_… for us demons." The figure walked out into the center of the demons. "We are no longer alien to this ritual. The leader of the demon clan, on his weakest day, channels that weakness to his underlings in order to absorb their energy and upon the completion of the ritual, emerge as a stronger and more powerful demon. He becomes mortal only on his Purification Period day, so the Kokutai ritual can only be performed on this day. And on this day, all the subjects allow themselves to share the similar mortality risk just for their leader… and to increase his power at the end of it. We pray to Gods and offer them offerings, worshipping their greatness... so they can bless us all in turn. It is the same concept here. Sovereignty, so to speak."

The figure stopped for a moment, as if weighing his words.

"The Kuchiki clan has long practiced this ritual as did many other demon clans… until the death of Kuchiki Soujun and his wife by the hands of an enemy clan during one such ritual. And when their heir, Kuchiki Byakuya, came of age, he threw out this method from the clan and instead, targeted the opposing leaders whenever they performed this ritual. Thus, by making the incredible choice of deserting the method, _Kokutai_ became their arsenal." Every demon listened to the stranger, and his words.

"I would not lie. Kuchiki Byakuya is the most powerful Incubus to lead the Kuchiki clan, and may well be the most powerful demon to walk Earth ever since his birth two thousand years ago. He has not performed the _Kokutai_ ritual once throughout his life, and yet remains at the peak of his strength and agility. How he managed to be so… remains a well-protected secret."

The Ishikawa demons were muttering among themselves, their eyes wary.

"And this is where _I_ come in. I have been watching the Kuchiki clan for decades now… _waiting_. I have observed them, studied their ways deeper than anyone ever has, and bided my time. And I have caught wind of information on Kuchiki Byakuya's possible Purification Period, which looms closer as I speak." A flurry of noise greeted this statement.

"And another key piece of information… which I believe is of paramount importance, perhaps even _more_ useful than his own mortality date." This time, the excitement was prominent among the demons.

The figure turned back to the mouth of the cavern. "You need the power, you need wider hunting grounds." The shadows played on the rotten bones of a human corpse. "You need your lives back."

Slowly, he turned to face the Ishikawa clan.

"_Therefore… you need me_."

* * *

"Miko, some more coffee." Byakuya moved the papers to one side, before retrieving a thick black folder of documents. He rifled through them for a few seconds before extracting a single sheet of paper and holding it out to his secretary, without even glancing at her. "And send this off to Sato."

"Hai, Mister Kuchiki." The figure in front of his desk retreated.

Byakuya leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for a second, allowing his mind a moment's rest from work. There were so many things to oversee, the renovation of one of their branch hotels down in Kyoto, the Seattle branch expansion, and plans to improve upon the exterior of their very own mother Azaris hotel.

The grey eyes opened slightly as the office phone rang.

"Kuchiki Byakuya speaking."

"Hey, Byakuya!"

"What is it... Abarai?"

"I've just gotten one of the phone calls from the Cifer representative. Bastard's been jamming my phone lines with calls three times a day for a week now." His right-hand assistant sounded almost as irritable as Byakuya himself. "Said their president Ulquiorra is requesting a personal talk with you."

"Did he mention what it was about?"

"No. Only that they hope for your reply soon."

"Ignore it then." Byakuya's voice was cold. "I believe they would only be promoting benefit talks on our territorial grounds, which I have no intention on compromising with any other party."

"Okay. Hey, you want to go out for a male-only snooker competition today? I guarantee there will not be any sexy strippers there, I know your stupid aversion to females these days… save for Rukia."

"No, thank you."

"Or you can bring Rukia along! You know, impress her with your cue balls?"

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, Abarai." He hung up the phone just as his secretary buzzed in his suite with a tray of coffee pot and cup.

"Mister Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded and returned his gaze to his documents, as his secretary Miko poured out a cup of coffee in front of him. After five full minutes, Byakuya realized (to his annoyance) that she was still right in front of him. When he looked up, he noticed that his secretary bent forward on his desk, giving him ample sight of her cleavage which was exposed to their maximum limits by the tight scooped-out neckline blouse.

She had already finished pouring his coffee a long while ago, and was just waiting for him to notice her.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Mister Kuchiki?" Her voice was a sexy purr, or at least, what she intended for it to sound like.

Byakuya felt a ripple of anger go through him. Why was everyone testing his patience today? Amusingly enough, the only thought that passed through his head was '_Have you met my girlfriend, Rukia?_' The thought made him want to smile out of a sudden.

The young executive contented himself with shaking his head. As his secretary exited the office with a slightly crestfallen look, Byakuya turned back to the paperwork.

The office phone rang again. He picked it up, thinking that it was Renji with yet another complaint. "What is it?"

"_Moshi moshi!_"

The grey eyes shot open, a smile immediately forming on Byakuya's lips as he recognized that sweet, sweet voice. "_Rukia_," Byakuya spoke, his heavy mood immediately starting to lift.

"What's with the earlier tone of voice?" He heard Rukia chuckle on the line. "You sounded like my high-school discipline teacher."

"I see. Therefore, you will start a very _personal_ detention with me at six today. The lesser the uniform, the better," Byakuya spoke the authoritative words in a husky, sultry tone. He deliberated for a while, waiting for Rukia to erupt in her usual adorable style. A second later, she did not disappoint.

"BYAKUYA! STOP IT!"

Byakuya chuckled softly. "How are you today?"

"Oh… everything's good. You?"

"I am doing the usual paperwork for the company. Renovations, market expansion, departmental shifts," Byakuya replied.

"Oh… that's good." He heard her pause on the line. "But actually… I wanted to ask if you are free this coming Friday… and er, the following Saturday…"

Byakuya listened to Rukia with a smile on his lips, his curiosity growing. Rukia was always so uncomfortable like this… whenever she was asking him to spend time with her. Didn't she know that spending time with her was his most favourite thing to do?

"What are we doing?" Byakuya asked naturally. It was always going to be a given that he would drop everything to go to her side.

"Oh. I… Otousan has a company trip again this weekend, you should see him…" Rukia giggled slightly. "He's so energetic, he's almost infectious." Byakuya smiled again as he listened to the happiness in Rukia's voice. "I took him to the hospital just now to have a regular medical check-up, just in case. Everything looks fine so I allowed him to go on the trip." She laughed again. "So… I'm going to lock up the house on Friday night and head to my dormitory for the weekend, because I might be going in the lab on Saturday or Sunday. Otousan will contact me there for the next two days."

"I see." She still hadn't told him anything about their plans.

"And well,… Nel isn't going to be home because Grimmjow is taking her out camping for the weekend. So I…"

Byakuya felt his heart start to beat a little faster at the realization.

"I... I think you have never been properly inside my dorm apartment before… so I thought maybe you would like to drop by. A-A sleepover, even…" Byakuya heard the adorable flustered tone on the line. "… but of course, I know you might have more important things to do and I underst-"

"What time can I come over on Friday? I will bring a sleeping bag."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the simple question. She had been working up the courage to ask Byakuya about this ever since she discovered she was going to be alone in her dorm for the weekend. It was going to be so embarrassing, how could she even begin to ask something of such a suggestive nature? _Come over, and sleep at her place?_ Even before she took up her mobile phone to call Byakuya, her cheeks had already heated up.

But she did want him to come over very much, and sleep at her dorm. Rukia thought it would be a lot of fun, and she would get to spend time with Byakuya. She could cook lunch and dinner, and then they could curl up on the couch and watch a movie or two together. Or play games, or head down to the local bistro for a bite to eat. Or take two bicycles (hers and Nel's) to cycle in the park or forest reserve in the campus. Or… he could even help her in the laboratory…

'_You are so boring, Ukitake Rukia!_' Rukia chided herself. But she did want to spend time with her boyfriend, and it didn't really matter what they were doing, as long as they were doing it together. Byakuya was a very interesting person to talk to, and she loved spending her time with him.

_ And at the end of the day, both of you will always wind up…_

Rukia pushed the sneaky little voice at the back of her head away. But it was true on many occasions... Byakuya was very physically intimate with her. He loved touching her, though Rukia would be lying if she said she did not enjoy his contact. Being with Byakuya… it always felt like it was more to passionate love, rather than plain sex out of lust. Rukia did not know if she was just imagining it like that… but she loved the tenderness behind his hooded eyes when they made love, his arms that locked hers firmly above her head but yet gently so, his hoarse voice whispering her name with need. And he had made her feel like no other man had made her feel before. Rukia didn't really know much about sex (well, the physical and anatomical aspects she did know), but amid all this… she felt something was just a little strange whenever they made love. It was probably due to her inexperience, but she still couldn't quite put her thumb on it.

"Rukia?" The deep voice jolted Rukia from her thoughts. Byakuya was still on the phone with her!

Recovering, Rukia hurriedly answered him. "Would five be good?"

"Five is perfect."

* * *

"Byakuya…" Rukia's voice was conflicted, her hand just brushing the long strands of his hair at the collar, torn between stopping him… and deliciously weaving her fingers through them to egg him on.

"What is it?" Byakuya's voice was a low whisper and Rukia felt him lick her ear, immediately making her knees go weak. Byakuya knew how to pull her strings, and he was pulling them… sensually as he always did.

"I…"

It had been a perfect Friday night. Rukia had placed the carrot cake in the oven to bake for dessert just as the doorbell rang. She had opened the door happily to greet a smiling Byakuya, who was dressed in a white-and-blue striped collared shirt with black pants, and carrying a bag easily over his right shoulder.

Rukia had worked earlier in the living room, cleaning up the table and couch, and sending the fresh undergarments hanging everywhere back to her careless housemate's bedroom. She had also cleaned up her own room so the dorm would not appear too cluttered or messy.

Byakuya did not seem to mind. He had walked in the door easily and taken in the apartment with a fond smile on his face, as if remembering a very memorable event that had happened here. As Rukia set the table for dinner, he had walked into her bedroom before emerging from it minutes later with a small silver photo frame, saying "_I'm glad you still keep me by your bedside_." Rukia had then blushed and snatched the photo frame (which contained the booth photos of Byakuya and herself when they had gone to the funfair) out of Byakuya's hands before ushering him to the table to sit.

Dinner had been a wonderful affair, and Rukia found out more about Byakuya's background and his circle of family and friends. His grandfather was still away on holiday, he did not trust Gin (as Rangiku-san had once told her, though Rukia did not mention this to Byakuya), and Unohana-sensei was apparently more than a family doctor and held a senior executive role in Azaris. There were times when Byakuya did not seem to answer the question as directly as he did others, but Rukia understood and did not press the matter. But the conversation was lovely, they laughed, they smiled, they even finished the carrot cake as they talked.

After they had had dinner, Rukia took out the DVD rack so Byakuya could choose a movie to watch. However, when that particular DVD was placed into the player, it refused to play and Rukia found out that the player had been broken weeks ago. To make matter worse, it suddenly started to rain and any possible suggestion of heading outside for supper or a drink or even a late night walk was rendered unfeasible.

"How about a game of Scrabble?" Rukia's eyes had widened at Byakuya's suggestion. "I saw an Onyx classic on your bedroom rack just now, I don't have that edition at home."

"O-Oh. Okay." Rukia had smiled, surprised and a little bemused that Byakuya could suggest something so old-fashioned. She then made them hot chamomile tea in the kitchen as Byakuya entered the bedroom to set the board on the carpeted floor. Then as it rained outside, Rukia curled up in her warm comforter with a warm cup of tea in her hand as she played the word game with Byakuya, who sat easily on the floor with a zipped-up jacket and his own cup of warmth.

It had been funny. Byakuya proved to be very capable at making up classy words and never chose ordinary words to form on the board. Though she was impressed, Rukia wasn't one to be outdone either. But then as time passed, Byakuya started to pay more attention to her than the silver-toned grid itself, his intense grey-eyed gaze causing her to feel more flustered than ever.

"Byakuya… it's your turn," Rukia had spoken up, as she caught him looking at her again after she successfully formed a difficult word on the board. He did not even bother looking away. Rukia felt her cheeks warm up, and she knew it had nothing to do with the chamomile tea.

"Is it?" Byakuya had asked in his deep voice and Rukia nodded, before dropping her eyes and reaching for the bag containing the letter tiles. At the same time, a pale hand reached out for the bag simultaneously, and Byakuya's hand brushed easily against Rukia's.

Yes, she had yelped out in surprise. Rukia had actually yelped out in surprise as her own boyfriend touched her.

"I was missing a tile," Byakuya smiled easily at her before retrieving a white piece and putting it into the stack of tiles on his side. As his grey eyes scanned the available letters, Rukia looked up at him timidly in time to see a smile flit across his lips as he finished deciding on a word.

The word he chose to spell out on the board was '_Passion_'.

The game then became harder on an altogether different perspective, with Rukia's cheeks becoming warmer. After a consecutive string of words such as '_Desirous_', '_Lovelorn_' and '_Hunger_' from Byakuya, Rukia wondered if the air in the room was making it very hard to breathe… or it was her own psychological reaction to the signs coming from Byakuya. And as she looked down at her own letter tiles, Rukia realized in a heartstopping moment that there was only one word she could form with the tiles.

_ Erotic._

The moment she did and looked up to catch the mischievous glint in Byakuya's eyes, he pounced on her.

His kisses had always caught her off-guard, always made her forget about everything and everyone… except for him. And as his lips parted hers, Rukia was only aware of Byakuya as he moved forward and pressed her down onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, effectively cutting off any escape routes and continued to torment her with those sweet teasing kisses, dropping them everywhere over her nose, jawline and lips.

"Byakuya…" This time, Rukia tried to make her voice a little more firm.

"Yes?" She felt his lips press against her neck and then his teeth grazed the sensitive skin slightly, and Rukia had to stifle a moan.

"Y… you brought a sleeping bag," She tried to point out halfheartedly. '_To hell with the sleeping bag!_' her body was screaming out.

"It was only for show." Byakuya's voice was husky and Rukia felt his warm hands start to move up higher under her blouse. "I knew it was going to be left unused."

_He was really such a cunning man._

"I…"

"_Erotic_…" Byakuya chuckled softly, and the warm air from his mouth blew across Rukia's lips, making her whole body tingle. In spite of herself, Rukia felt her eyes start to slide close. "You could not have used a better word."

"I…" Rukia opened her eyes and caught sight of the clock on the wall in front of her. It was midnight, and she watched the clock struck the precise hour. It was her usual bedtime by now, where she would start to...

And Rukia finally realized what the strange thing was all about.

* * *

"I…" Byakuya drew back slightly as he felt Rukia start to shift a bit more forcefully against him. He moved back to look into her eyes, and saw her timid expression.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

Her voice was very soft, and sounded rather guilty as she replied him. "Is it okay… if we… don't do it today?"

The misty grey eyes widened slightly, and his hands ceased their groping, though they still remained around her body.

"I… I am sorry. It's just… I find myself very tired the morning after and I wanted to go in the lab tomorrow…" Rukia's voice sounded shy and embarrased. "I guess I'm just inexperienced, that I can't take the physical aspects as I should. I…" Rukia bowed her head down, too embarrased to look at him. This was horrible! Byakuya was definitely in the mood (he always was), and she was ruining this for him!

But she had realized something… that she was always so tired and lethargic after they made love. She would always doze off somehow, and wake up initially not knowing where she was. Rukia remained motionless against Byakuya, waiting for his response.

Was he angry? Disappointed?

When he did not say anything (though he did not let her go as well), Rukia opened her mouth. "I… I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't say that." Rukia gasped as she felt Byakuya pull her closer to him so her head touched his chest. "Never say that you are sorry… for you have done nothing wrong."

"No… I-"

Rukia heard a deep chuckle from Byakuya. "Rukia." He drew back slightly to look down at her. "I don't have to make love to you everyday, even though I might want to." Her eyes widened but Byakuya looked back at Rukia steadily, as he traced a finger across her lips. "I am just as happy to cuddle with you in bed like this."

"I…" Rukia's eyes softened. "I… _Arigatou_."

"Now who's the silly one?" Byakuya dropped a gentle kiss on the top of Rukia's head as his arms tightened around her. Reaching downward, his right arm grabbed the blankets before pulling the covers up over both of them.

The two lovers lay in bed in each other's arms as they listened to the harmonious sound of rain pattering against the windows.

"It's raining, Byakuya."

"Ah. Are you warm enough?"

"Very." Rukia shifted slightly, and linked her own arms around Byakuya. "Are you?"

"I just got warmer."

The soft, small chuckle made its way out from Rukia's mouth, and Byakuya smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Byakuya?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time, I'm going to kiss you hard. One more sorry, and I will strip both of us down."

Byakuya heard Rukia chuckle again, before he felt the small figure move even closer to him.

The Incubus slowly opened his eyes, as the demonic silver danced in his irises. After a while, he closed them again… and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

_No, I am sorry, Rukia. _

* * *

**There you have it, still not much major events going on. This chapter is needed though... to lay foundation for future events. ;) But the drama/action will take the spotlight for the next chapter, if all goes well! :D**

**Naughty Byakuya... and his unused sleeping bag. ****XD Once again, I really do like writing Demons, it is a lot of fun and very experimental writing. For one, I've always visualized a Scrabble scene which I could turn into a naughty scene and I finally get the chance to in this chapter. :D So they are being as lovable as ever, ByaRuki... some evil plot taking place, and Rukia slowly starts to pinpoint some strange things in her happy life. Also, there are some explanations about the Incubus life, their procreation and a new magical ritual (once again, just a result of my 'fabrication') . :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and do drop me a review to let me know how it was. :) Opinions, critiques, ****suggestions, I welcome them in the spirit of being a better writer. **

_**ByaRuki love.**  
_


	27. Right or Wrong?

**Hello, _hisashiburi_, long time no see. :) Life's been really busy but I decided to take some time out for writing today, because I was feeling really frustrated and stressed out with the work. I was seriously ill a few days ago so I'm just trying to get back on things right now. :) I hope all your lives are going nicely though.**

**A fellow med student in my university passed away unexpectedly a few days ago. I didn't know him personally, only knew him by face, but the news affected me all the same. He had just graduated the day before, and it was really sad, he was active, drummer, and all. It just gave me the thought about how fragile life can be, even if we don't realize it. I dedicate this chapter to Steven. Even if I don't know him, and he might not read Bleach or even like ByaRuki, I hope you R.I.P and God be with you. **

**Thank you to all reviewers of the past chapter, I appreciate them and will answer them in the AN below.  
**

**Back to this current chapter, there's a LOT going on in here so strap yourself in and be prepared. :) I hope you enjoy though. :)**

** I have a super long AN after this, but it's a clarification note. :)**

**WARNING: Demon Byakuya. Probable OOC-ness for both characters.**

* * *

RING!

Byakuya walked into the living room, feeling just a tiny bit groggy. He had slept deeply, and woke up to note that it was already afternoon. The Incubus had never slept for as long as twelve hours before, but this time he really did. He had reached out in the morning to pull Rukia closer, only to find his hands grabbing onto the warm thick comforter.

Byakuya had then gotten up to see a huge plate of chocolate-chip cookies and a tall glass of milk on the bedside table, with the sweet floral scent of Rukia still fresh in the sheets.

_** I'm off to the lab, sleepyhead! Cookies and milk for breakfast… and if you are still hungry, the fridge is free for raiding! I will be back soon! Rukia.**_

Byakuya had smiled at the small note Rukia had left for him next to the plate, noting that she had also drawn a very adorable bunny next to the written words.

Now he carried breakfast out into the living room to pick up the phone. As he lifted the receiver, the loud female voice blared at him. "RUKIA! HOW ARE YOU KEEPING OUR HOUSE THIS WEEKEND?"

"Rukia is not in at the moment," Byakuya answered.

There was a moment of flabbergasted, shocked silence on Nel's side.

"Shall I tell her you called?"

"A-Ah, yes, s-sure." Nel's voice was disbelieving. "_Is this Byakuya-san_?"

"Yes, I am Byakuya. Nel-san, I gather?"

"Yes, of course." Nel's voice was suddenly mischievous. "Byakuya-san, what are _you_ doing over at the dorm?"

"I came for the weekend, because Rukia was going to be alone in the dorm." Byakuya could almost hear a muffled squeal on the other side at his statement, followed by an annoyed grunt which appeared to be that of a male.

"_For real?_ So you are sleeping over at our place?"

"Yes, till Sunday. I just woke up."

Another not-so-hidden squeal.

"_Rough _night last night?" Nel's voice was one of satisfaction and glee.

Byakuya felt a smile form on his lips at the thoughts of the night before. He had curled up with Rukia in bed, warm beneath the covers as it rained on. He had tightened his arms around her and buried his head into her hair as he drifted off to sleep.

But his reply was for the benefit of Rukia's roommate. "I believe it was."

"_KYAAAA_!" Byakuya moved the phone slightly away from his ear as Nel squealed again at full volume. "Okay, Byakuya-san! Enjoy yourselves, and send Rukia lots of love from me!"

Before Byakuya could answer, Nel had already hung up. The Incubus turned to look about the living room, wondering what he could do in Rukia's absence.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rukia called out as she opened the door. She let herself in the apartment and dropped her bag to the floor before moving to the kitchen to store the fresh food she had gotten from the wet market on the way back. Rukia figured that Byakuya and herself could go biking today, the sun was good and the air felt good, and then they could come back and she could cook them both some really fresh stuff.

Rukia noted the too-tidy appearance of the living room as she walked to the kitchen. The books and newspapers were arranged in very precise corners of the tables and even potted plants in the balcony were arranged in straight rows. As Rukia reached the kitchen, she noticed how the cups were standing in their place with the holders turned at a single degree, every single one of them. Even the plates were arranged according to their respective patterns. Where was Byakuya?

"_Byakuya_?" Rukia called out as she put the food into the refrigerator.

"I am here." Rukia looked up as she heard his deep voice, and she smiled at the tall man who had materialized at her bedroom door. "I have been cleaning." He smiled at her as he held up a duster, and Rukia was once again tempted to laugh at the odd appearance.

"You didn't have to, it's supposed to be the weekend," she protested as she walked out of the kitchen.

"There wasn't really much to do, it was all clean already. So I just tidied up what I could and-"

"It's all a little too tidy now, Nel won't get used to it when she's back-"

"-and I also did some _reading_," Byakuya finished off.

Rukia's eyebrows lifted as Byakuya smirked at her and tossed something he had been holding in his right hand out to her. Rukia caught the book and immediately realized what it was. She stared at the leather-bound book with bunny stickers and hand-drawn sunbursts on the cover.

_No. No way._

_No no way.  
_

"When you were twelve, you thought your teacher, Mister A was the most honourable man you ever met, ever since he welcomed you into the new classroom without prejudice or judgement. He taught you on the principles of life aside from homework, and you began to develop admiration for him. He also had a very nice-looking bottom, and you always found yourself spying at it from your classroom seat even if you could not help it."

Rukia's blush turned the colour of a tomato. A very, very _ripe_ tomato. She whirled on Byakuya, her eyes flashing. "_WHY DID YOU READ MY DIARY!_"

Byakuya gave Rukia a serene smile and continued, "Also, when you were fifteen, you developed a crush on one of your school's star journalist writer. He was the reason you joined the newspaper committee, where you discovered your love for writing. You thought he would never spare a look at you, so you let the chocolates you made for him on Valentine's day melt."

"I won't ever talk to you for my whole life!" Rukia fumed and turned to face the wall, clutching her diary to her chest. She did not know what else to do. Throw Byakuya out of the house? She could very well do that, he had breached her privacy a little too much!

Rukia did not realize Byakuya had walked over and stood close to her until she felt his warm breath against her ear.

"And when you reached twenty-one years of age, you thought Byakuya's kisses were the sweetest guilty pleasure of yours." Byakuya's voice was soft. "You wondered why he often told you you were beautiful, when you felt you were nothing near that. And somehow, you blame yourself for falling in love with him and having that secret wish for him to always stay by your side."

Rukia felt the heat overwhelm her entire face, as her heart pounded fast. He had read up to the latest entry! _This stupid, shameless, busybody-_

"Stop it! Stop it already!" Rukia turned around and pushed out against Byakuya but he reached out and covered her hands with his. She knew her cheeks were very red and refused to look at him.

"I will stay by your side forever, Rukia…" Byakuya took her right hand up before kissing her knuckles lightly. "… but not because you wish me to."

Rukia's eyes widened even as she blushed. Byakuya levelled his grey-eyed gaze onto her before speaking the words. "Because _you_ will have to stay by my side forever."

The violet eyes widened some more, only drawing the pair of grey eyes even more into them. Byakuya pulled her hands onto his chest, pulling the human girl closer to him.

"_Arigato_, Rukia." His deep voice was soft. "Thank you for loving me back."

Byakuya watched those wonderful violet eyes flicker up to his, so bright and beautiful like that. He watched her small mouth open as if she wanted to say something but no words came out. He continued staring at those lips, lips he knew were the softest lips in the world… _his own guilty pleasure_…

"Maybe some guilty pleasure will clear your mind?" Byakuya murmured as he began to tilt his head downwards.

Rukia was about to tell him that it would have the opposite effect but then his lips touched hers, and she forgot everything else.

* * *

Unohana took off her designer glasses as she finished looking over one particular land expansion plan. She reached for the cup of hot green tea on her table and was about to take a sip when her phone rang.

"Unohana Retsu speaking."

"Unohana-sensei?" The Succubus heard the worried yet excited tone of voice of her assistant, Isane.

"What is it, Isane?"

"Sensei, remember your plan about diverting Byakuya's attention from R-Rukia-san?"

Unohana sat back in her seat. "Yes?"

"Because Sensei, you are not going to believe this."

* * *

"They have rejected our calls again."

The Incubus sat back on the red lounge cushion. "Is that so?" The male voice was slow, and calm.

"Shall I give them another call, Master Ulquiorra?"

"Yes. I see they still insist on being so lofty and arrogant." The bright green eyes almost glowed in the room. "It is funny. For the first time since Kuchiki Soujun's death, the Kuchiki clan now stands on the abyss of destruction and once again, their current leader is unaware of such a process."

"So… one more call?"

"One more call."

* * *

Byakuy drove his Porsche into his private parking as the automatic gates closed behind him. It had been such a tiring meeting at office this Wednesday morning, which was then followed up by more paperwork. Just before he could go home, Byakuya had had to meet up with the clan just now for another two hours of bickering over turf lands and neighbouring conflicts. He was ready to drop dead from it all, and just after flying high from the lovely weekend spent at Rukia's dorm apartment.

And he was also _hungry._

Both for material food… and human spirit energy.

Byakuya pressed the blank panel in the elevator as he waited for it to ascend to his apartment suite.

He was… really tired. Maybe he would just take out an obscenely huge chunk of meat from the refrigerator and devour it, before going to bed early. Byakuya never did like the taste of raw meat (preferring the more classy way of cooking it), but he did not feel like patiently cutting down bite-sized pieces to fry in the pan today.

_ Yes, that would be it. And then maybe a night phone call to Rukia, and he can go off to bed…_

An sweet smell immediately caught Byakuya's nostrils as he stepped into his apartment suite. He quickly looked about the living room, noticing the neat pile of papers and magazines stacked on his coffee table and the clean arrangement of the pillows on the couch.

_ Wha- _

His heart began to pound fast, as he caught the delicious whiff of food. In his case, _both_ kinds of food.

He could hear the sound of something simmering in the kitchen.

Byakuya walked fast to the kitchen, trying not to break into a run. He could already feel his lips lifting up in a smile of their own accord.

He appeared at the face of the kitchen door, and for the first time in the day, Kuchiki Byakuya smiled in pure happiness.

"Rukia?"

He heard the gasp as Rukia turned around. His black apron was fitted on her, a little too large on her petite figure. He watched her blush prettily at the stove, as she looked at him.

"Otousan's gone to visit a friend for an overnight stay so I thought…" Rukia waved her hand vaguely around the place. "I just thought I'd come here, tidy the place up a bit, and err… cook your dinner. You did give me a spare key and said I could come here once in a while." Her cheeks got redder.

Byakuya walked towards her.

"That is… if it's not too much of a hassle for y-

His lips cut Rukia off mid-sentence. Byakuya kissed her softly, pressing her close to him by the stove.

He pulled back and gazed at her. "No hassle, only a much-wanted blessing."

Rukia looked at him, and got even redder.

"I… uh…" She pushed him away slightly. "You… should go take a shower and change." Then she lifted her head to him and smiled. "Dinner will be ready in a bit."

Byakuya smiled back at her. "Okay."

He pressed another kiss to Rukia's forehead (he just could not keep his hands off her whenever she was within arm's reach) and tore himself away from her to head up to his bedroom.

After he had showered (in record time), Byakuya changed into a loose black shirt and pants as fast as he could. He took time to check his reflection in the mirror and made sure he was looking good, before he headed downstairs.

Rukia was already laying out the table, and greeted him with a smile as he entered the dining room.

* * *

Byakuya wanted to drag dinner out as long as he could, so she would stay a little longer with him. But finally, when she cleared the dishes away, he sighed slightly. It was already very good, that she came here to his apartment. He should be satisfied, and not ask for more.

When she had removed the apron and finally wiped her hand clean, Byakuya got up and faced her.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "I hoped you like it."

"I loved it." Byakuya smiled. "And I guess… I… should send you home now." He suppressed his sadness as much as he could.

To his surprise, Rukia blushed even more. And as Byakuya stood there and looked at her, realization started to catch up on his curiosity. _Was she blushing because…_

"I… I was… Father's gone for an overnight trip, which means there's no one home. So… I thought… I…"

"You want to stay here for the night?" Byakuya spoke before he could stop himself.

Rukia's face turned an even redder shade. "I… Well, yes. But if… if you've got plans, I can definitely leav…" Rukia hurriedly picked up her coat and moved to the door. She gasped as Byakuya swiftly stepped in front of her.

"Since you said that, you have no right to leave this house till the morning after." Byakuya allowed a tiny smirk to play across his lips.

"I…"

"So what do you want to do now?" Byakuya asked, as he bent closer to her.

"I… W-Watching a movie, perhaps." Rukia stepped backwards. "I saw a really nice movie of yours on the CD rack I've been dying to watch." Byakuya watched the childish excitement cross her beautiful features and he felt his heart get lighter with happiness. He loved making her happy.

"We'll definitely do that then."

"Really?"

* * *

Rukia curled up on the couch happily, a tub of ice cream in her lap. "Ooohhh," she exclaimed excitedly as a scene played out on the widescreen TV in front of them. Byakuya sat next to her lazily, one of his arm strung across the couch, and itching to move to her shoulder.

This movie was good, Byakuya did know it. Heck, he had watched the whole thing for two hundred and sixty times already, he could practically fire the actor and play the role himself. But today, he had much more important things on his mind than mimic the speech of the actors.

"_Rukia_…" He dragged her name slowly on his tongue.

"Huh?" She did not look at him. Byakuya felt a little impatience ripple inside him. It was okay, he was definitely going to get her in the end.

"Feed me some ice cream."

"You have your own tub," She shifted a little grouchily, her eyes on the TV. "This movie is really good."

"Well, I want the one in your tub."

"Nonsense, it's the same."

"It's not, yours is sweeter."

"Fine." Rukia dumped the tub in his lap, and continued watching the movie.

Byakuya frowned. He was _so_ firing that actor. "I want you to feed me."

"Can we do this after the movie?"

"No, it's melting now."

Rukia sighed. "Fine." She took the tub and hurriedly scooped up a spoonful of ice cream, trying to keep her eyes to the TV screen as Byakuya smiled in anticipation. She looked at him and gave him a mock stern look, which had the opposite effect as it caused her to look so much more adorable. She lifted her spoon and Byakuya opened his mouth.

And at that second, there was a loud sound from the screen and Rukia jerked her head to catch the precious few seconds of the movie. Her hand moved forward in an unguided direction and before Byakuya could say anything, her spoon had hit him on the nose, and splotched ice cream on the tip of it.

Rukia gasped as Byakuya moved back slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see I was-

Rukia saw a flash across her eyes and suddenly, cold ice cream was smeared across her cheek. Rukia blinked in confusion (and Byakuya felt that she looked so adorable in that moment), before her eyes narrowed.

"_Payback_." Byakuya smiled, his finger coated with what was left of his mischievous act.

"_You childish_…" Rukia tackled him hard on the couch but Byakuya immediately caught her hand brandishing the ice cream spoon. Rukia gasped as he pushed her down onto the couch and pinned her below with his hands.

She looked up at him with the white spot on his nose and laughed. Rukia reached up and wiped it off, and tweaked his nose slightly. She watched Byakuya scrunch his face up slightly and she laughed again.

"There, I've cleaned yours up. Now make it even and clean mine." Rukia smiled.

"_Okay_." Her eyes widened as Byakuya lowered himself over her.

"Wha-

He pressed his lips to her cheek and Rukia gasped as she felt his tongue flick out and lick the splotch of ice cream. She felt her entire body grow warm, as Byakuya's body stretched languorously on top of hers. His mouth moved down to her neck, where he started to nuzzle at the fair column.

Rukia did not know he had unbuttoned her blouse until she felt the air hit the parts of her chest not obscured by her bra. But by then, his palms were riding over her skin sensually, replacing the goosebumps with anticipatory warmth.

"Movie-time is over." Byakuya's voice was husky. "I do hope your classes tomorrow are in the _afternoon_, Rukia."

* * *

"_W-What_?" Renji shifted nervously in front of the executive desk, trying his best to avoid a deadly pair of grey eyes.

"Why are you so nervous, Abarai? Did you do something… _wrong_?" The tone was deadly and cold, and Renji felt his body shrink a little just listening to it.

"No, I didn't!" The redhead looked up in defiance, only to falter again before those scary eyes. _How could Rukia ever talk of them as beautiful?_

When Byakuya did not answer, Renji threw up his hands. "OKAY, FINE! It's my fault, okay? It's my fault that I forgot to check your organiser when you told me one week ago! Thus, I forgot to inform you that you had a chairperson meeting on the day Rukia was going to have her science conference! It is also my fault that I blurted it to her when she called for fun, and that now she would not allow you to go to her presentation! OKAY?"

"Very well and concisely said," Byakuya spoke quietly as he lifted a folder. "She would not allow me anywhere near Nagoya this week. Thus, I am confiscating your Lamborghini throughout this duration."

"WHAT! Not the new one!"

"The new one, for a week." Byakuya signed the folder and put it back on the table.

_ Curse you, Byakuya. So your girlfriend ignores you and you start being childish and take out your anger on me? You really have changed. Also, what a friend. _

"I will be leaving the office a little early before today's meeting, so remember to keep all the work updated by one today."

In spite of his grumpiness, the redhead looked up in curiosity. "Whatever for?"

Byakuya continued to look through his documents without looking up at his assistant. "To get a present."

* * *

"She's going to kick their socks tomorrow!" Nel laughed happily as she placed a glass of water on the table.

"She would. She always does." Ichigo smiled, his brown eyes warm. Then, he lifted the glass and took a swig of the water. "Thanks, Nel. Also, for the invite."

Nel smiled and nodded. "She will need all the support she can get."

Ichigo nodded in turn then he pointed at the two invitation cards in Nel's hand. "Extra invitation?"

"Oh." Nel smiled slightly. "Byakuya-san couldn't make it so there's another free slot."

"The boyfriend can't make it to his own girlfriend's important conference?" Ichigo lifted his eyebrows.

Nel groaned. "Ichigo, give him a chance. Between you and Shinji, I don't know who's more hostile toward the idea of Rukia having a boyfriend." Nel smiled. "He really does love her very much. Wait till you see it."

"_I can't wait_," Ichigo muttered under his breath sarcastically but Nel did not hear him.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Nel gave Ichigo a quick smile. "Be right back." The long-haired girl hurried to the door and opened it. As her eyes widened, Byakuya bowed slightly in the hallway.

"Is Rukia in, Nel-san?"

Just then Byakuya heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and his eyes travelled past Nel's shoulder, fixing directly on the orange-haired boy who had gotten up from the dinner table.

* * *

"So I finally get to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya extended his hand in a stiff manner.

"I have heard a lot about you as well, Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo took his hand and gave it an equally stiff shake.

Nel looked uncomfortably between both males. "Err, R-Rukia will be back in fifteen minutes. I will call her now. Please… er, make yourselves at home." She hurried off into her bedroom. Both Byakuya and Ichigo did not look at her, and settled down at the table at the same time.

The two men observed each other without a word for some time, before Ichigo finally spoke up. "So… how was your weekend?"

"It was very good," Byakuya replied. "I spent it here with Rukia for two days." He allowed some satisfaction to seep into his tone as he watched the orange-haired boy opposite him stiffen.

"Looking forward to Rukia's presentation?" Ichigo changed the subject and from his smug tone, Byakuya could easily tell that the boy knew he was not going to be able to be present then.

"I am. Very," Byakuya spoke quietly. "Unfortunately, there was a mix-up in my schedule which leaves me unable to attend her presentation. I am here to personally tell her today."

"I see. Must be very busy, eh?"

Byakuya nodded, ignoring the impulse to smash the dinner table into Ichigo's ugly face.

"So-"

A loud bang sounded in the apartment as the front door was thrown open. Rukia hurried in, looking breathless and very, very windswept. Her hair was flying all about her face, sticking out in messy strands and her face was slightly flushed with effort. She looked absolutely beautiful to Byakuya, whose hostile single line of lips immediately gave way into a warm smile as he saw her.

"_Rukia_."

"I… I…" Rukia looked hurriedly between Byakuya and Ichigo who had both stood up from the table. "I…" She took in a deep breath. "Byakuya. Ichigo."

Nel walked out from her bedroom, looking slightly nervous. "You are home, Rukia. Byakuya-san came by just now to see you and er, Ichigo, well, we all will be going out for drinks later and…" She drifted off uncomfortably as her glance ticked to Byakuya, who walked forward.

"_Rukia_."

Rukia smiled at Byakuya. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He returned the smile simply. "I just came to personally tell you that I won't be able to come to your oral presentation this week. I know Renji has already informed you about that and-

Rukia nodded, cutting him off. "And you are not leaving another meeting for me, alright? I will be fine, I always am." She grinned slightly, and Ichigo frowned behind Byakuya even though the couple did not notice.

"I know." Byakuya smiled and he lifted his hand and touched it to Rukia's cheek. Ichigo twitched slightly.

"But I got you something to make up for my absence. Come, I will be leaving soon and won't take up much of your time. Walk with me?" One long arm offered itself to Rukia who took it readily.

"Nel-san, I will see you." Byakuya bowed to her.

"Goodbye, Byakuya-san."

"Kurosaki-san." He nodded curtly at the orange-haired boy.

"Byakuya-san." Ichigo answered with a gruff tone.

Byakuya and Rukia walked out the door.

* * *

"I hope you will have a wonderful meeting." Rukia smiled as she walked hand-in-hand with Byakuya to the parking lot.

"They are the same everyday, Rukia."

Rukia laughed.

"I really want to come to your presentation-"

"Nope." Rukia shook her head. "This time, just let me deliver the ultimatum. It is just a single presentation, no biggie." Rukia smiled. "I will let you know of the results the moment I step off the podium. You go to your meeting, and we will exchange details after that, okay?"

"Okay." Byakuya knew there was no dissuading Rukia when she was being like this. He could only blame his bigmouth of an assistant.

"But I got you something to make up for my absence, like I said." Byakuya reached into his Porsche and produced a big pale blue box tied up with a white ribbon. "I hope you like it. And good luck, you will be great."

Rukia took it and looked up at him. "There's no need for gifts for small things like this."

"I insist, Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "I know. Thank you."

"I will be off now. You are going out after this with them, aren't you?" Despite his placid tone, Rukia detected that little apprehensive feeling in Byakuya's voice. He was trying not to show it, but she knew he was feeling a little left out already. He remembered his promise to her to not question her social life, even if he struggled a little to do so. And she loved him for that.

"It's just drinks with the rest of the gang, Nel, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shinji and the rest. I won't be out too late, I have a presentation in two days anyway, I need a lot of rest." Rukia smiled.

"I see." Byakuya smiled. "Have a fun time."

"Okay." Rukia stood up on tiptoes and before Byakuya realized it, she pulled him by the collars and kissed him squarely on the lips. _Soft, sweet, gentle…_ Byakuya felt the slightest of anxiety and frustration melt away with her kiss. He pressed his lips harder against hers as did his hands around her body, almost lifting her up from the pavement. Their lips parted, allowing their tounges to touch sensually between their mouths. When they finally broke apart, both Byakuya and Rukia were breathless.

"There, that would keep you nice for three days." Rukia smiled cheekily, her cheeks pink.

Byakuya chuckled. "I think, two days. And you didn't have to rush home, I think I can handle fifteen minutes with Ichigo alone without killing him."

Rukia laughed as Byakuya opened his car door. "I will see you sometime, Rukia."

"See you."

* * *

Byakuya walked easily through the streets, making his way to the Azaris office building. He had deposited his car at the local car wash, preferring to do it himself this time rather than giving the job to the usual jockey or Renji.

He should probably hurry a little, the meeting was due in ten minutes. Byakuya picked up his speed, easily moving through the crowd of people walking down his way.

"_My dear, it is you_."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard that frail voice. His footsteps stopped as he turned to the left and saw the old woman sitting at the side of the road, a small foldable table of tarot cards in front of her.

The wrinkled face smiled at him. "Long time no see, my young one." The old eyes were bright. "And I can see it from your eyes. You have found her."

Byakuya remembered this woman, from so many months ago. Back then, he was his old self, immersed in work and women. Back then, when he cared for nobody. Renji had made her tell Byakuya his fortune in love through the tarot cards but he had left before the final one was shown. Byakuya hadn't cared, even though he knew this woman was skilled in the art of magic, through her careful eyes and hints that she had known that both Renji and himself had been Incubi.

_Sun of the Arms. A poignant story. She is nearer than you think she is. But you will know soon, if you do not already. _

_And when you are hit inside, you change. You love... for eternity._

_And this finally_…

Byakuya walked over to the woman silently, keeping his eyes on her. The old woman only smiled at him. "My dear, you look very happy."

"What was the final card?" Byakuya heard himself ask.

The woman smiled wider as she turned a single card up on the table, without even looking at it. Byakuya caught side of the grey figure and the sharp sickle-like thing in the background of the card.

"You found her, and loved her. But… light and dark, they are not meant to unite together. Every second you keep her by your side, is every second of damnation to her soul."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he stared at the Grim Reaper on the tarot card that was upturned. "_Arigato_." The Incubus's voice was devoid of emotion as he took out a wad of cash from his wallet and left it on the table quietly before walking away, ignoring the protests of the gypsy woman.

* * *

Rukia sat down on her bed at night, after the night outing with her group of friends. She had missed spending time with them, and to just talk about life and everything under the sun (or moon, that is).

Shinji was still so funny, Hiyori was fierce but affectionate, Nel was Nel, Grimmjow was still playing the bad boy but now a bad boy in love, Orihime still loved eating those green-bean somethings, Ishida was still witty, Chad was still quiet, and Ichigo… Ichigo still looked at her with that warm brown-eyed longing look.

It felt as if it had been centuries that they had hung out together, and Rukia found herself partly guilty for it. She had then bought them drinks and proceeded to update herself with every little titbit about their lives.

And now she was alone in her room, and ready to unwrap the present Byakuya had left for her. The white ribbon fell away and her small hands opened the pale blue box.

Her eyes widened.

_**Something for your presentation. You don't have to use it, but I will be very happy if you do.**_

Rukia reached out and took the black-and-white dress out of the box. It was a formal dress, cut to a shot skirt that ended at the knees.

She felt a small smile curve her lips.

* * *

Friday evening.

Byakuya walked back to his office, feeling thoroughly tired and drained from the meeting. Today was Rukia's presentation, and also the day of his clan meeting. Once again, more problems and matters to settle. Byakuya walked up to his desk and sat back on his executive chair, closing his eyes as he did so. So many matters to take into consideration, so many parties to consider, so many enemies…

_Every second you keep her by your side, is every second of damnation to her soul…_

The pair of grey eyes shot open as Byakuya heard the old woman's voice resound in his head. He looked up at the ceiling, in deep thought.

_You know that the both of you will not have a good ending as a couple, Byakuya…_

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Why was Unohana-sensei edging her poisonous words into his thoughts now? He tried to block them out, but he heard every single word crystal clear.

_Then do I have to mention the vast difference of age between the both of you? The girl probably doesn't even know this supposed man she is in love with, because she does not even know that he is not human…_

Byakuya closed his eyes.

_And she does not know… that he feeds from her…_

Byakuya's eyes shot open, as his hand fisted on the desk.

_Is it okay… if we… don't do it today?_

Byakuya's eyes softened just slightly as he heard those words whispered from Rukia's lips a few nights ago. He saw the pink blush and the guilty expression on his girlfriend's face as she looked away in shame. Why was she feeling like she was to be blamed?

It was his fault, never hers.

_You found her, and loved her. But… light and dark, they are not meant to unite together. Every second you keep her by your side, is every second of damnation to her soul._

Byakuya's office door opened slightly and his secretary, Miko poked her head in. "Mister Kuchiki?" She gave him a seductive smile as she walked up to him in her high skirt. "Your coffee."

_I love you, Byakuya, so I want to try. Us, I want to try…_

Byakuya's hand fisted even more. _We will make it work, Rukia…_

The pale hand lifted and beckoned slightly to a surprised Miko, whose deep-red lips slowly curved into a knowing smile. She walked over to her young handsome boss and he pulled her to him easily. Miko did not even need any invitation as she finally kissed the young Kuchiki Byakuya.

_I knew it… I knew this day would come._

* * *

The woman tasted horrible, worse than cardboard, and he hadn't even begun to suction her energy yet. It made him want to gag but he kept kissing her. She was touching him everywhere and Byakuya really hated her slimy hands, they were nothing like Rukia's.

But he didn't want to be a leech to Rukia, he didn't want to suck off her energy every single time. Then he could perhaps control himself better and make love to her like a normal man, and maybe even have sweet pillow talks with her afterward. Yes, that was it. He did not want an unconscious Rukia that was his own doing, no, he didn't want to treat her like a steady supply of food.

_By doing this, then we will be okay, we will be normal. I won't have to feast off her. _

That was the only thought that kept Byakuya going as he gathered up his will to suction that distasteful life energy from his secretary.

* * *

Rukia smiled happily as she observed the number in the elevator panel climb higher by the second. She looked down at what she was holding in her hand, and the petite girl couldn't help but beam happily.

She was really like a kid, and soon enough she would running to Byakuya for every little single happy occasion.

_Just to tell him the presentation went well… and that I wore the dress he got me. _

She felt herself smile in anticipation as the elevator doors opened. Rukia found herself hurrying in the direction of Byakuya's office. She reached the huge doors and eased them open, not even bothering to knock.

And felt everything inside her evaporate.

Byakuya was sitting at his office desk… but he wasn't _alone_. His arms were locked around a long-haired woman who was practically sitting in his lap. A woman with very short skirt... and he was _kissing_ her. Kissing another woman.

Rukia gasped, and the photos she had been holding fell from her hand, scattering everywhere.

Byakuya's shocked face turned to her and his eyes widened in horror. He started to push the woman off him.

"I… I… I am.. I d-didn't… knock… I mean…" Rukia stumbled back from the door, her expression dazed. She hurriedly backed away, ignoring her scattered photos on the floor.

"Rukia!"

"I… am… " She whirled around and darted from Byakuya's office suite.

"RUKIA!" She heard his deep voice shout behind her, but she did not turn back. She kept running and she thought of the photos she had left on the floor. If he ever picked them up and looked at them, he would know she had pathetically come to just tell him about her presentation. And interrupted one of those make-out sessions he probably had with his secretary everyday from her knowledge.

_ Shit. _

_ Why was she so stupid? _

This was what she had waited for, all this time. The perfect little fairytale had finally turned into a lie, finally hit her full in the face. Of course a rich, handsome and successful man like him cared little for her. _What was she thinking?_

Rukia felt something warm slide down her cheek.

_ Damn it! _

She was crying! _Stop crying, you idiot Rukia!_ She picked up her pace. Almost to the elevator. And yes, it was still on this floor. She just had to make it inside before he could reach her. Before he could see her like this.

"RUKIA!" She heard him shout again urgently behind her as she jabbed the button and the lift immediately sprang open. She darted inside and desperately hit the 'Close' panel, and the lift began to slide close. She looked up slightly and saw Byakuya running as fast as he could towards her. She had had a head start, he was not going to be able to reach her in time. She hurriedly wiped away her tears and stepped away from the door as it closed… between them.

* * *

"SHIT!" Byakuya hit the closed elevator door with his hand.

_Rukia._

She had come to see him again in his office. But this time…

"DAMN IT!" Byakuya could feel his heart pounding in fear. Why was he so stupid to kiss that woman?

He had seen Rukia before the lift closed. She was _crying_.

No, he had to catch her. He had to explain, he could not let her leave like this.

Byakuya headed to the fire stairs and waited for the door to swing close behind him. Then he let his demonic power take over his physical shell and shot down the stairs in a flash.

* * *

Byakuya opened the fire stairs door on the ground floor and dashed out into the grand foyer of the empire building. He looked this way and that. The foyer was almost empty, save for a few office staff milling around and shooting the young executive curious looks. No, he couldn't see her. He had made it down in record time, the lift would not have made it down yet. Had it?

He turned to the elevator display.

And felt his heart sink down to his polished shoes.

It had stopped at level 10.

Level 10, the only level which adjoined the building to the general administrative building next door.

_ Byakuya, I know how you work. _

* * *

Byakuya hurried past the row of office tables, back to his suite, cursing the fact that he had left his car key in there.

"_Mister Kuchiki_?" He heard the female voice and turned to see his secretary posing sexily against his office door. "You done with her now? Shall we conti-"

"You are fired."

"HUH?" Her big pencilled eyebrows shot up in shock. "W-What?"

"I expect to receive your letter of resignation by tomorrow and an empty desk for my new secretary in the morning." Byakuya brushed past the shellshocked woman without even sparing her a single glance. He walked into the office and hurriedly retrieved his coat and car keys.

Byakuya stopped as he looked down at the mess on the floor.

_Rukia's photos._

He remembered them dropping from her hand as she froze in shock at his office door.

Byakuya hurriedly bent down and scooped them up, turning them over.

His grey eyes widened.

They were pictures of her, at her presentation today. And she was wearing… _his_ dress. The dress he had gotten for her. She looked so beautiful, smiling confidently at the podium as she conducted the seminar.

Byakuya felt like killing himself. He was so stupid. Why… why did he even consider… such an option? Rukia had told him that she was going to contact him as soon as she finished her presentation… why had he been so stupid? Why had he gotten so caught up in his intense thoughts?

Kiss another woman… and spare Rukia her energy?

Byakuya threw his coat over his shoulders and hurried out of the office. There were more pressing matters now.

He had to see Rukia, and make it all right again.

* * *

Byakuya arrived at the front entrance of Amor Florals and looked at the sign hanging from the now-darkened shop.

_ "We are closed for three days starting today. Apologies for any inconvenience."_

Byakuya gripped his hands tight as he stared at the words, and then he looked up at the lights of the Ukitake residence. There was none in Rukia's room.

Byakuya walked to the side alley of the house and grabbed a pipe that snaked upwards. Using it as leverage, he launched himself up into the air and grabbed hold of the railing before jumping easily into Rukia's balcony.

Byakuya stood out on the balcony and looked into her room. It was very dark as well, and from what he could smell, she wasn't in. Byakuya's heart grew heavy as he stared in through the glass. He tried the balcony door but it was locked.

_Where was Rukia?_

He was really worried, and scared. She had apparently come home and taken off again. Where? Where had she gone? Was she safe?

* * *

Byakuya parked his Porsche into a vacant parking space, his eyes fixed on the bright window of the apartment unit several floors above. The Incubus did not even bother if he had parked his car right, he immediately walked to the elevator.

He had to know if Rukia was alright. He had talk to her.

Byakuya arrived on the designated floor and immediately swept down to the familiar apartment door. He gave a brief rap on the wood and stood back slightly, trying to suppress all the terrible emotions within him. After a minute, Byakuya watched the door open slightly, as a pair of turquoise eyes looked out at him.

"I wish to speak to Rukia."

"She's not in," Nel replied simply.

"She is not at her home, and probably won't be for three more days. She _is_ in here." Byakuya placed his hand on the door frame.

"When I said she's not in, she's not in." Nel boldly moved her body to the doorframe, her busty chest about to connect with Byakuya's hand. Byakuya immediately withdrew his hand.

"Ha! Not touchy-feely suddenly? After kissing some other girl-" Nel clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. "_Shit_," she whispered under her breath.

"I really need to talk to Rukia."

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I have to explain to her."

"_Tell me_…" Nel looked at Byakuya in disdain. "Is there any excuse for kissing a girl who's not your girlfriend? Slip of your lips perhaps? Oh no, you must have mistaken her!" Nel slapped her hand to her forehead in mock alarm.

Byakuya ignored the fiery impulse to punch Rukia's roommate in the face and barge in the apartment. No, that would not solve their problem, and would only turn Rukia against him. "I really must speak to her."

"Come back in ten years… maybe then she will even look at you." Nel slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Rukia covered her ears in her room, as tears ran down her cheeks. She bit down on the blanket in her lap, muffling her sobs.

Nel was putting up a fight to Byakuya outside and hitting him with harsh words, but they hurt Rukia all the same. Finally, she heard the sound of the door closing and then soft footsteps padded up to her bedroom.

"Rukia?" A small knock. "Can I come in?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "I think… I'm just going to sleep." No good. Her voice came out hoarse, and cracked with tears.

The door opened and Rukia saw Nel standing at the doorway, looking very concerned. Rukia hurriedly wiped the watery streaks away from her face and sniffled.

_ Pathetic._

"No, I think I will just rest a bit… it will be-"

"Of course it will be fine." Rukia's eyes widened as Nel walked up to her and leaned forward to embrace her. "But today, I'm going to be sleeping with you. No buts, and ignore how lesbian-like that comment sounded. I'm scared tonight anyway… I think there's an unseen poltergeist in my room who's been hitting on me for two days."

Rukia had to chuckle, and the sound bubbled up in her thick throat. Then, a fresh batch of tears overcame her once more. "I… Thank you."

"Nah, you're the one doing me a favour."

* * *

Morning found Rukia with puffy eyes ringed with dark shades. She had not slept well at all throughout the night, only managing one or two hours of uneasy sleep before her emotions overwhelmed her all over again.

And the evidence was written all over her face the next day, she could not even use any excuse to cover them up.

"Eat up." Nel attempted a cheery smile at Rukia from across the table when they finally sat down for breakfast. "How about we go biking today at campus? It's a nice, sunny day."

Rukia knew her housemate really meant well, but she could not drag her body to do so much at the time. "I… I think I'm just going to sit home and catch up on assignments."

Both of them knew it was a lie, Rukia was no procrastinator when it came to homework.

"Okay! Then you can help me with mine as well!" Nel gave Rukia's hand a squeeze. "I will bring out the torture chamber after breakfast!"

Suddenly the phone rang and Nel gave Rukia another smile before walking over to it.

"Hello?"

Rukia lifted her spoon and tried to spoon some cereal down her throat. They tasted like melted clay.

"I… I don't think so," Nel whispered into the phone. "I'm staying home with Rukia for homework today." Nel turned her back on Rukia as she continued talking. "Shut up! Homework is important too. We can give the carnival a go next week, why are you-"

"_Go to the carnival_."

Nel's head shot up and she slowly turned to look at Rukia. The black-haired girl smiled, and this time her smile, even as shaky as it seemed, was sincere and firm. "We can tackle the homework at night."

Nel covered the mouthpiece and looked at Rukia with a steady expression.

"NO. I'm not going. I'm not leaving you, even for a second. Plus, the maintenance man will be coming in an hour or two."

"Nel, I'm alright." Rukia smiled the best she could. "Go on. I will be alright for a couple of hours. And I know that it hurts like hell when you fall down a building so I won't attempt that."

Nel's expression twitched as if she was going to laugh, and then she removed her hand from the mouthpiece. "FINE, Grimmjow! Three hours tops!"

* * *

Rukia walked to the kitchen table as she carried a hot cup of instant noodles in her hand. She turned on her laptop and opened the word document containing her recent journal appraisal. A few hours of work would take her mind off things, they always do. Work was her faithful sanctuary, they gave her a sense of control and just her own time to think things through and keep a clear head.

It was going to be fine, and then Nel would come back. Then maybe they could bake cookies or whatever it was that girls did to get over cheating boyfriends…

Rukia was on to her second paragraph of appraisal when she heard the doorbell buzz. She put down the instant noodle cup and walked to the door. It must be the maintenance man. But just to be sure, she looked in the keyhole. And stumbled back.

Byakuya heard the footsteps withdraw slightly from the door and he knew. He had watched the fierce housemate, Nel, leave just half an hour ago and knew this was one of the chances he should probably take.

"Rukia, it's me," he quickly spoke up.

Silence.

"Rukia, can you open the door? I need to talk to you."

Silence.

"I know you are in there, Rukia. Please." He pounded the door slightly, but not too hard in case it alarmed her.

Then he heard the small voice, so defeated and small it hurt him. "I don't want to talk. Please leave."

He heard the soft footsteps pad away from the door.

"Rukia!" He rose his voice and knocked harder. She did not come back to the door.

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed, staring at the unfinished critical appraisal on her laptop. She had moved from her spot in the living room into her bedroom and shut her bedroom door, so she would not listen to Byakuya pounding on the door or think about him standing right outside the apartment. He left shortly afterward, because the buzzing and knocking stopped.

How could everything change so much? Just a few days ago, Byakuya had slept in this very room, hugging her warm and cozy. Just a few days ago, he told her… that he wasn't ever going to leave her side.

And just yesterday… he was kissing someone else.

Rukia felt that bitter feeling start to tickle the back of her throat.

Rukia had told herself over and over again, that he never did have feelings for her. That it was impossible that a handsome, successful man like him would single her out just for his affections and love. And then, when it all came true… she was left in broken pieces.

How _foolish._ How _weak._

He had been a playboy right from the start, and she still fell in love with him. He had been the man to frequent love hotels, changing partners like daily clothes… and she still fell in love with him. Maybe if she had fell in love with his money or status, it would have been so much easier. She would have gotten him to buy her all the luxuries in the world and then keep them for herself when they finally broke up.

But Rukia hadn't, she had fallen in love with the person within Byakuya. She had fallen in love with the man who bashfully forced her to kiss him, who enjoyed whispering in her ear, and who washed the greens with a smile in her kitchen before dinner.

A tear slid down Rukia's cheek.

But it was all a lie… what felt so real had really been all a lie. It had been so real… that tenderness she saw in his eyes everytime she caught him looking at her, the way he would hold her close, those gentle lips of his. She really believed that he treasured her, cherished her… even loved her. But in the end, she hadn't meant anything to him at all.

* * *

Byakuya leaned his head against the pillar as he stared up at the balcony of Rukia's apartment. Her bedroom window had the curtains down and he could not look in to catch a sight of her.

He had stayed outside her apartment all night and into the morning, sleeping in his Porsche. He could not bring himself to go home… not until he had made everything right again.

For the hundredth time, Byakuya cursed his mistake in judgement. Why had he tried to figure out a way to try to burden Rukia less? Why had he think that kissing that stupid secretary would make things better for them? So he could be slightly fuller, and then he wouldn't tire out Rukia with his need for human energy? So she could enjoy her time with him, instead of having to sleep off more hours after their time together?

His actions had been foolish. Even if it had worked, that would mean constant kissing (Byakuya would not go for more than that) with other women and he would never take to that. Not to mention, that woman had tasted like crap.

And now his actions had backfired on him… with _serious_ consequences.

Byakuya's hands gripped into tight fists, more to prevent his hands from shaking than out of anger with himself.

Then he heard that purr of a voice. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mister? You look like you could need… something."

Byakuya's eyes shot open to stare into the brown eyes of the busty woman now standing in front of him. She was dressed in a white blouse and short skirt, and now pouted her lips in a slight smile. "I was just coming down from my boyfriend's unit, when I noticed you." She gave him a welcoming smile.

_Why? Why do I attract women like this?_

_Why did I use to find horrible women like this attractive? Why can't I have a cleaner history? Why can't I just be with Rukia… and love her right, the way I want to? Why do so many things threaten us, even if we are deeply in love with each other?_

The woman smiled as she watched Byakuya close his eyes again. Oh, this man was sexy. He was downright sexy and handsome, and had a killer build. Did he stay around her? How come she had never noticed him before, whenever she came to visit Kaede? Oh, she was going to get her hands on him. And if he was rich, it would be a plus point on top of the sex. Even her dear boy Kaede should not blame her what she was going to do.

The woman leaned forward toward Byakuya, who appeared to have fallen asleep as he leaned against the pillar. As her deep-red lips were about to connect with his, a pale arm shot out and grabbed the woman's neck.

The brown eyes shot open in shock… and fear.

"Don't kiss me with your _foul _lips."

"I… I…" The woman started to struggle but Byakuya pushed her easily against the wall and tightened his grip on her neck.

"It is because of women like you… that I am not with her right now. That I hurt her… and made her angry and upset." Byakuya's cold tone was laced with silent fury.

Byakuya applied more strength to his hands as the woman's eyes began to roll upward.

Suddenly, the soft warm voice of laughter sounded in Byakuya's head.

_What if you happened to be the office boy, and that you were masquerading as the executive all along?_

_What if you were actually a prince, not an executive? Then I think…_

_No, Rukia. What if I was… something not human? Would you still laugh then?_

Byakuya's grey eyes shot open. The Incubus took a deep breath… and he let go.

The woman dropped into a heap before him, coughing and sputtering. She looked up with fearful eyes at Byakuya, suddenly feeling very scared of the demented, handsome man.

"Leave. And if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Also, the least you could do… would be to stay faithful to your poor boyfriend."

After he watced the scared woman run off, Byakuya leaned back against the pillar and continued watching Rukia's apartment balcony. It had been a very long time since he had lost control and almost murdered a human like that, allowing his emotions to cloud reason. He was upset, he was angry, he was frustrated, desperate and very, very… scared.

But he would not kill. He wanted to be humane, closer to a human as much as he could. Closer to Rukia.

If he only knew where to start.

* * *

**Complications, complications. Don't we just hate the painful moments? But no painful moments = no story. :)  
**

**This chapter should be a lot to digest, and well, if I were to be honest, probably not one of my better ones. I wrote this in a hurry, the overall story is in there, but the portrayal... well, you will tell me about it. ;) I'm alright with this chapter, but I know it can be better but because I don't want to delay the update, this is the best I can come up with for you. :)**

**Well, the storyline is finally starting to take off. There are a lot in this chapter which will play prominently into the future chapters (Unohana's phone conversation, Ulquiorra and his phone call, etc) So for now, Byakuya and Rukia are lovey-dovey, only to get thrown once again into another complication when the Incubus tries to make their relationship albeit, a little more normal. You can't really blame him, because he feels guilty for sucking off Rukia's energy so he's trying his best to avoid that. And now... poor Rukia is hurt. I can't tel you how long she's going to stay hurt (I got somewhat upset for her when I was writing this chapter down) but this event will also play an important role in future chapters. :) **

**Okay now. Answering time. A couple of you have posted questions on the recent chapter, on two important aspects. So first about the possibility of demon-human children. Yes, it is possible... but VERY VERY unlikely because it only happens rarely during Sacred Exchanges. So while Byakuya has performed this with Rukia, their chance to produce a hybrid is very very low in itself, though not entirely an impossibility... which is why our Bya-kun is sad. Whether or not something like this will happen later in the story, I honestly have no idea yet. XD**

**The second... about the Kokutai ritual (I think it's really neat, because I like the meaning of the word very much = sovereignty). In short, the leader of the demons perform this ritual on his Purification Period day (the day he becomes a mortal) to all his followers. When performing this ritual, all followers who are in the ritual will share the Purification Period as well, which means all of them will turn into mortals. The reward? If the Kokutai is succesfully performed after the Purification Period day is over, the leader will be enhanced with stronger power and endurance. It's like a shortcut ritual to easy power, but with high risk because you never know if you are going to get attacked and your whole clan wiped out on that day (since everyone is mortal). Kuchiki Soujun performed this ritual which is why he died with his wife and followers under one attack but Ginrei was able to rescue baby Byakuya then.  
**

**I hope that answered some of the questions you posted in the reviews, you're welcome to ask some more if my explanation isn't so clear.**

**Now I would like to answer the reviews for the previous chapter! :D *rubs hands* Actually, there's something I want to talk about my writing, but I will leave that for now. I think I've realized a lot of important things about my writing and I feel a bit stupid right now (I seriously do owe Loivissa and fruitbat some nice cookies). Will write more about this in next chapter, I hope. :)**

byakuchiki: Thank you very much! I'm really happy that the story helps lighten your mood for the day and I hope this one will too! :) The scrabble scene... one of my better ideas. :D

Kichou: Thank you very much! :D

Lilian Violet: Thank you, and I really hope you will continue to enjoy the story. Nice prediction, and pretty close. :D :D

BlackBurningHeart: Thank you very much, I always loved reading your reviews, because you give blow-by-blow accounts of what you think and i really appreciate it! :) I hope the newest chapter doesn't make you too sad.

Jinks: Thank you! I hope you like the new update! :)

Day-sis: I missed you! Hope you're doing fine... and you like the new chapter. How's the chat thread going? XD

ReckoningDay: Thank you very much! Hope you like the new chapter. :)

ANF-Byaruki: Actually, to be really honest, I think it's starting go downhill already. I realized my writing degrades after 10+ chapters. *sigh* But I hope this chapter was good enough for your anticipation, and do let me know what you think. :)

LuciL06: Thank you very much, I hope you like the new one. I hope for a ByaRuki baby too. :P

Namine1993: Thank you. Yes, Byakuya will always want to be with Rukia no matter what, he borders on obssessive stalker mode. ;)

YuzurihaNoRyuu: The chapter was your favourite? I'm pleasantly surprised, and thank you very much! I hope you like the new one, even though the bad complications are starting again. *sad smile*

Bleachfanfictionall: I thank you for the review and PM. I hope you like the new chapter, i replied you just a day before I started writing it. :D

vicky73: Thank you! I hope you like the new chapter! I know, their love will always be a bittersweet one actually, one being an Incubus and human trying to kee their love intact. :) You hope they have many children in the end? XD Byakuya will be very appreciative of your wishes lol XD I can't find time so much to do Anteros because I focus on Demons. It's either this or that one for now, I'm really sorry. But I hope the new chapter is good. :)

freeprincess: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the three stories, and you spared Demons a read. :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

CielDoll: Best review for the last chapter, 'nuff said. XD

reicheru-san: Thank you! :D

arlingtonsteward: Thank you very much, and I hope you like the new chapter. Byakuya and Rukia are hoping for a happy ending too. XD

FreeSoul1990: Thank you! Here, we are approaching the chorus to said song! XD I hope you like the new chapter. :)

DRUON: Thank you for the review, and hope you like the newest update! :)

isara-love: Thank you for the welcome *hugs* I'm just really busy so I tend to go missing for some time. :) Yes, naughty Bya-kun with his sleeping bag and secret plans. ;)

byarukixOxO: Lol, thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter though there's not much hardcore action. ;)

Hikara-Hime: Hey, long time no see! You did? :) Awww... I hope you like the newest chapter. :) Yeah, I haven't been there in a while, thought the FC became very bare after a while. I will remember to drop by sometime though. Thank you again :)

RukiaCHAN 1: Thank you very much! Hope you like this new update! :D

couples lover: Thank you! Whether or not they finally get to produce children is a long way off in the story. Hope you look forward to the progression though, regardless of the end. :)

L: Yes, he is very afraid of losing Rukia's love. :) And now, they are facing more complications than ever. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and look forward to more! ;)

Mai: Thank you very much! We are now moving through the plot bit by bit, and now the hard part comes in. *hides* Hope you like this chapter! ;)

Sakimi1014: Thank you very much, and hope you like this one! :D

KaRaNature: Thank you very much! Yes, they were very comfortable with each other but now the plot thickens! Hope you will enjoy the future updates of Demons! :D

silverqueen: Thank you so much! I will definitely write more when I have the time. It's moving more into the angsty difficult parts now, the fluffiness are slowly decreasing, but I'm hoping it becomes more exciting for the readers. :)

cintiasnakeblack: No worries, I'm happy you still read Demons. :) I have answered your question in the paragraphs above so yes, humans and demons can mate and produce children, but it's very very rare. I hope you like this chapter. :)

dethangelx: Thank you so much! I'm both a ByaRuki and IchiRuki fan myself ;D

Iddy: Thank you very much, I'm honoured to receive your review and attention for this fic. Do provide feedback if you feel I'm lacking in parts, though. :) And lastly, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Crystalline Arch: Thank you so much! This couple is now moving from fluffy territory to dangerous waters now, so I'm hoping it will be good! :D Hope you like the newest chapter!

seras3791: I hope you like the newest chapter. Thank you so much for the review, and i will continue to update in my spare time! :D

midnight shadow of darkness: Heh, you summed up the love scenes pretty nicely in the review! :D Yes, Bya is torn guilty as he does not reveal his true identity to Rukia, and at the same time pines for a solid future with her despite their differences. And yes, a bed with Rukia is a bed on Byakuya's top list of beds! XD Hope you like the newest chapter! :D

su kuchiki: Thank you very much, and hope you like this newest one! :D

Jinjs: Thank you so much! I have answered your question in the note above (because a lot of readers were asking the same thing), feel free to question again if I was not clear. :) Very honoured that you think this story is capable of being published, though it probably needs a lot of tidying up and a lot more details and plot! ;)

Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime: Thank you so much! :)

Voidy: Voidy-san, how are you? Hey, I'm not a pervert. Okay fine, maybe a little... I'm just very naughty lol. XD I read the fic already, and loved it! Thanks for sharing! The writing is beautiful, I can never write Indonesian *hides*

Nikki-4: Thank you very much, I hope you like the latest chapter!

reecei: I love writing delicious byaRuki scenes myself XD But now they are moving past warm love into the more serious troubles, but I hope i will be able to keep the story enjoyable enough to read! I'm focusing on demons so far (because of the votes on the poll), so the other stories will probably sit there for a bit. Will definitely update when I have the time. once again, thank you for the review!

Oicherealtai: Your astute chapter summary was so adorable XD I hope the new update lifts up your depression slightly (and not deepen it more) Thank you for the review! :D

Pamila: Thank you very much, hope you like the new chapter!

compa16: I agree with you... miniature ByaRuki children, mmmm... ;)

**I have answered all the reviews now, thank you very much once again, and**** do know that I am very appreciative of your time to write them out. To see you all soon again~~**

**And of course, do review and let me know what you think about this chapter, I would really like to hear what you have to say. :)**


	28. Broken

**Hello there, everyone. I'm back with the latest chapter to Demons, and hope you all will like it.**

**Life has been at the lowest point for me the last month, plenty of things happened and none of them were good (some of them were even SERIOUS bad). To top it all off, I got sick a couple of times (and still am), and I really wanted to just turn off the whole world for once. To be honest, suicide did come into mind maybe once or twice, but I guess I am not an unappreciative fool for the life given to me (and that's not a bad thing, is it?) So, now, I am just taking one step, one day at a time, and pushing when I can. :)**

**I thank all the readers who previously reviewed (and also PM-ed) me on the last chapter, thank you very much and I appreciate the feedback. They encourage me to write more, knowing there are people out there who pay attention to what I like doing. It's really nice, and I thank you for that (forgive the emotions, I have been rather emotional in RL lately, so it carries on but I promise no drama-queen catfights as before) **

**Alright, back to this story. With all the bad things whirring around me, I almost didn't want to write this chapter out but then I had a couple of free days and I just thought I wanted to use a couple of hours and do something I've always liked... I think that would help. **

**IMPORTANT: I apologize once again if this chapter is not well-written but I just felt like writing a bit for expression. It's the best I can do in a few hours because I need to start concentrating on other things. Then again, Fanfiction has always been like this for me, as an outlet... and I can never bring myself to use months, even if to perfect a story to top quality standard. I just write what I feel... and somehow I feel the need to apologize about it... just in case, it strained your eyes at times.  
**

**So here it is... the latest chapter... and beware... HUGE ANGSTY chapter right here. Hope you enjoy regardless.  
**

**WARNING: Major ANGST, and possible OOC-ness for Byakuya and Rukia. And some Ichigo-Rukia moments too (one-sided I'd say though).  
**

* * *

Rukia walked along the quiet street, lost in her thoughts. The plastic bag containing the few cans of carbonated drinks dangled from her right arm. It was two in the morning and Rukia knew Byakuya wasn't around, he probably thought she would not be out so late.

Rukia didn't know how many days had passed by since the day she had walked in on Byakuya kissing another woman, and by now she didn't even know what to think about it anymore. Her tears had dried up, except for those nights when she would wake up and have the emotions overwhelm her. Nowadays, she just allowed a tear or two down her cheek before drifting off to sleep.

The scene at the office replayed itself in her mind time and again, independent of her control like a movie tape in a damaged tape player. _She saw his strong hands around the woman's waist, and their lips tangled together in a lustful kiss. The woman was almost sitting in his lap and her hands were sliding down his office shirt to his trousers…_

Rukia gasped as she suddenly felt herself lose her balance, her slipper striking the sharp edge of a brick jutting from the pavement. Jolted from her painful thoughts, she felt herself pitch forward. Rukia hurriedly threw her hands out to cushion her fall. She was going to fall… she was really going to-

"_Gotcha_."

A figure suddenly appeared in front of her, and strong arms caught her easily.

Rukia gasped and looked up. For a deceivingly pathetic moment, she almost expected to see a pair of misty grey eyes. But no, the pair of eyes she was now looking into weren't grey, they were brown amber… and very warm.

"_I-Ichigo!_"

Ichigo smiled at Rukia as he helped her to her feet. "Hey, I know you beat thugs up pretty decently, but it's dangerous for a little midget like you to be walking around at ungodly hours like these."

Rukia laughed as she straightened up. _Sometimes, I can be so careless. _"What are you doing here?"

The orange-haired boy smiled. "I was working on a class project and found myself lacking motivation in the form of energy drinks. Came out here to get myself some."

Rukia nodded.

"You okay?"

Rukia looked up at the question, and it was pure concern and worry that she saw in Ichigo's brown eyes. She had seen this look one too many times, mostly from her housemate, Nel.

"Y-Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, suddenly awkward. "You know, this business with that bastard Byakuya-"

Rukia stiffened at the mention of the name. "I don't want to talk about it, Ichigo," she cut the orange-haired boy off.

"I know."

Rukia's eyes widened, and Ichigo cocked his head and gave her a kind smile. "You have always been a stubborn girl, and you don't like sharing your problems. But I just want you to know that we are all here for you. And when you are ready to pick yourself up, we will all welcome you with happiness."

Rukia smiled, swallowing the thick lump that had just sprung up in her throat. "_Arigato_."

Ichigo chuckled. "Shall I walk you home, my lady?"

* * *

"Okay, here we are. Get in the door." Ichigo nudged Rukia until she turned the key in the lock and stepped into her apartment.

"Thanks for walking me back, Ichigo."

"No problem." Ichigo smiled at her. "I feel a lot energetic now, I can probably tackle a few more hours till sunrise. I daresay Professor Tsuki will be pleased with the end result."

Rukia laughed.

"_Be strong_, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked up but Ichigo had already turned away, pretending that he had not uttered those words. "Good night, Rukia." His voice was soft this time.

Rukia felt a small smile curve her lips as she watched Ichigo lift up his right hand and waved to her without looking back. She took a deep breath, and felt that small wonderful feeling… that everything was going to be alright after all.

She had ran from the office that day because she was weak, because she was afraid to confront him. Because she had always been afraid of that very possibility, that he had been nothing but dishonest about his love for her. And when it proved true, she was still afraid to face the reality.

And she was till running to this day.

She was afraid that she would fall back into his arms if she ever saw him again, afraid that she would fall into his seemingly honest words and start to trust and love him once again.

Rukia watched as Ichigo disappeared around the corner.

_ Maybe it's really time to put it all behind me. _

* * *

One week.

One long, bitter… _lonely_ week.

It was the longest time that Byakuya ever had to go through without seeing or talking to her (except for the Seattle episode), and the conditions looked very dire. Rukia never picked up her phone whenever he called, even when Byakuya used multiple, random numbers to call from. All he could assume was that she was only picking up calls from numbers she knew, in order to avoid talking to him.

She also actually managed to leave the dorm without running into him, and the fact that she could outrun him like that was both unbelievable and frustrating to Byakuya. He waited everyday in the parking lot of her apartment in his free time, hoping to see her but he never did. Rukia apparently chose very strategic times to move about, as she herself knew Byakuya's work timetable as well as he did hers (and Byakuya suspected that she had reshuffled her classes to throw him off her tracks).

His appetite hadn't been good, and neither was his sleep. Byakuya couldn't concentrate on his work, and was always rushing off an hour or two before office time finished to wait outside her home. Sometimes, he did not even feel like getting out of bed, and had even started taking more alcohol than usual. The heavy feeling stayed within Byakuya like a constant stomachache, at not being able to put things right between Rukia and himself.

And then there was that incident a few days ago...

"_What the hell is sitting outside your office, Byakuya_?" Byakuya looked up from his desk at his red-haired assistant, who was looking at him with an expression of disbelief.

"What is it?" The young Incubus's tone was cool.

Renji pointed a finger toward the closed office door, or rather, what was sitting outside past the walls. "_THAT!_ I walked in this morning expecting to check out your knockout secretary as usual, and _THAT_ thing greeted me!"

When Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly, Renji relaxed his stance but still retained the disbelieved look. "I mean, sure, she's on the cheap side, but you can't deny that that's quite a pair of legs and boobs! Why did you fire her? Just because Ruk-"

Renji stopped at the look on Byakuya's face. His young superior had been forced to tell both Matsumoto and himself about what had happened between him and Rukia, after both assistants realized that their boss frequently left the office early and seemed so listless and bad-tempered. Even though both Renji and Matsumoto had offered to go talk to Rukia, Byakuya had forbade them with strict warnings.

"I mean… with _this_ secretary, people are actually going to think you are gay!"

Byakuya looked up again just as a polite knock sounded on his office door. "Come in."

Renji involuntarily cringed when the door opened and the figure walked up to Byakuya's office desk before bowing to both Renij and Byakuya.

"Good morning, Mister Kuchiki. Mister Abarai. Here are the documents to be reviewed for today."

"Thank you." Byakuya nodded and retrieved the folder. "I would like a cup of coffee. Black, no milk or sugar."

"Yes, Mister Kuchiki." The figure bowed and retreated politely as Renji stared after him with a look akin to suicide. He quickly turned back to Byakuya, who had opened the folder of documents.

"Whoever heard of a _MALE _secretary before!"

Byakuya did not reply and took out an expensive fountain pen from his pocket.

"Look at him, Byakuya! You know what they say… you're a pretty decent-looking guy, and those are the guys people often suspect to be homosexual! And by employing a male secretary in the place of your sexy female one, tongues are going to start wagging! I'm only saying this for your own social benefit!"

'_And for my own eyes every morning_,' Renji added silently.

Byakuya finally looked up again. "I believe Hisagi is a very competent individual, and very efficient as a secretary. With this, I would not have to deal with any woman, or hide too much of my true nature."

_ 'That's it, you already sound like a gay,'_ the readhead grouched. Renji's eyes widened slightly as he processed the last few words. "What do you mean true nature? Are you sayin-"

"I would have thought his scent was detectable. Hisagi is one of us."

Renji's eyes widened slightly. "EH! He's… an Incubus!"

Byakuya nodded as Renji folded his arms stubbornly.

"Doesn't look like one, or have the class like one. And what's with that freaky 69 tattoo on his cheek? A symbol that that's his favourite sex position?"

"You are more than welcomed to get to know him better by _personally_ asking him all those questions," Byakuya answered as he turned back to his work, ignoring his assistant's death glare.

* * *

Nel sat by the classroom window, absorbed in her thoughts as she absentmindedly flicked through the torturous lecture notes. The turquoise locks fell over her eyes as she bent forward, causing the long-haired girl to sigh and sweep them away in irritation.

_Hope Rukia is doing okay._

Nel had known Rukia the very second her campus life started. She had buzzed up to the apartment in her usual haphazard style, an hour left to her first class and an entire lorry-ful of belongings down on the ground floor waiting to be transferred.

The first person she had seen in the unit when she burst through the door was a white-haired man, and Nel briefly wondered if she had trespassed into his house or if she really had had the bad luck to be signed up with a housemate decades her senior. But then the man had given her an incredibly kind smile (and Nel immediately decided she liked this man) before calling out, "Rukia, I think your new housemate is here."

And then Nel had met Rukia for the very first time. Similar to the elder Ukitake, Nel had immediately taken a liking to the petite, black-haired girl who seemed kind and honest. She had laughed embarrassedly when Rukia told her that she had been in the unit since four hours ago with her father and brushing up the house. When Nel informed her about her predicament, Rukia had immediately offered her assistance to help transfer her stuff up to the dorm apartment in time to finish for Nel's first class.

And in the midst of carrying heavy dust-laden boxes through the door and hearing Rukia's lecture about punctuality and the need for good first-time impressions on lecturers (while the father made hot tea for both girls in the kitchen), Nel decided that she had found a friend for life.

Rukia was everything Nel was not. She handled things with sharp efficiency and was a very strong person and not likely to crumble under pressure or emotions. Nel was the typical late-for-class and lingerie-hanging-everywhere-in-the-dorm type of student, and Rukia often had to tidy up after her.

But in spite of all the differences, the girls grew close and sat together every night with cups of hot chocolate, be it a pillow talk or nighttime chat about boys (usually on Nel's part) or a last-minute cramming for a test in a day or two.

Nel loved her friend, and wanted the best for her.

And what Rukia was going through right now, Nel only wanted to be there for her. Rukia was indeed a very strong person and did not like sharing the sad things in her life. Nel knew of the financial and emotional hardships her housemate had to go through with her father's illness, and with her home business of the flower shop. Rukia never spoke of them and when Nel tried to talk to her about it, her housemate insisted everything was fine. And when her father seemed to have gone into remission and she found an impossibly perfect boyfriend, Nel was only too happy at the good fortune that had long been overdue for her best friend.

But now it had all turned out to be rotten luck.

Nel would have hit Byakuya the night he came to find Rukia, if not for the fact that she knew it would hurt her housemate terribly. Nel knew Rukia loved Byakuya, and probably still did. The love story of this particular couple was almost a fairy tale, and they had been through so much together.

In spite of the shock that came with Byakuya's cheating, Nel sometimes found it all a little doubtful. She had seen first-hand when Byakuya carried a sleeping Rukia back to the dorm safely. If he had been a womanizing slime, he would have ravished Rukia without the need to see her back that night. And the look he had given Rukia as he tucked her into bed… Nel would never forget that look. It was a look of pure love and adoration, like he wanted nothing more in the world than to just watch over Rukia as she slept peacefully. It was a look Nel would want her own man to have over her when she slept.

But then there was the fact that Byakuya was very rich and handsome, and this only meant two words: _women magnet_. Byakuya was only a man, and temptations are aplenty everywhere and everyday. Nel was just angry that he did not appreciate Rukia enough to at least have exercised some restraint, and Rukia was already one of the best women Nel decided she could ever come across.

Nel huffed again as she came back out of her thoughts to stare at the typed words on the paper. It was then that she heard footsteps echoing across the classroom floor toward her.

Nel sighed as she turned around. "Grimm, you know that I can't enjoy myself on dates when I'm worried sick thinking about-"

The turquiose eyes widened momentarily.

"_Nel._"

"R-Rukia!" Nel stood up hurriedly, as she looked Rukia up and down. Did something happen? These days, Rukia had not turned up for lunch with her friends, much less come to see Nel at the end of classes, only preferring to head to the library for a quiet hour.

The housemate watched as her raven-haired friend smiled at her. This time, Nel sensed the difference in Rukia's expression. Her eyes still bore sadness, but this time they were at least a little brighter, more like the usual eyes of Ukitake Rukia. Nel watched as Rukia took in a deep breath and allowed the smile to become a little wider, a little more honest.

"I was wondering… that celebratory dinner you all had planned for my conference… is it too late for me to want to have it?"

And it was that hesitant but brave resolve in Rukia's voice, the fact that Nel's eyes filled with tears, and for all the years of close friendship… that Nel wanted nothing more than the best for her best friend in that moment.

* * *

Byakuya sat in the driver's seat of his Porsche as he stared out through the windshield, praying for the thousandth time to catch sight of Rukia. He had once again left his office early to come here, and his new secretary was very reliable in terms of cleaning up the residual work for the day. Byakuya had also caught sight of Unohana-sensei, who had been watching him from a higher floor as he got into the elevator, but he could not be bothered.

He could not be bothered.

Not when Rukia was going through so much hurt, and it was his own fault.

Not when he had not seen her once in a week, and had not heard her happy voice or see her smiling cheekily at him.

He couldn't be bothered… not when life didn't seem like life anymore.

Byakuya glanced out of the car, looking up at the apartment unit. It appeared dark, so Rukia either had not returned or she was already sleeping. The Incubus leaned back against the head rest and closed his eyes. He would wait, he would always wait… maybe until midnight…

The grey eyes shot open as the mobile phone on the dashboard started tinkling its ringtone. Byakuya reached out and stared at the screen… and felt his heart stop beating.

_ Rukia._

It really was her number… calling him. Before he could even think, Byakuya pressed the 'Answer' button and put the phone to his ears, as his heart resumed its pace at an accelerated speed. He was afraid that she would hang up, maybe she had made a mistake and accidentally called him. Maybe… _maybe_…

"Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard her utter his name as a greeting, and his heart immediately warmed at hearing her voice on the phone. How long had it been?

"Rukia." When she deliberated on the line, Byakuya felt that he had to say something. "I was trying to get you on the phone all week, or see you at the dorm. I have to tell you-"

"I would like to tell you something as well. Can we do so tomorrow?" Byakuya's eyes widened once again when he heard Rukia speak. Tomorrow? What did she mean?

Before Byakuya could speak, Rukia continued. "Are you free at one tomorrow? We should meet, maybe at the park near Inso street."

Byakuya's heart soared. Meeting Rukia tomorrow? But then, there was that unsettling feeling somewhere in his heart… at how calm Rukia's voice was, and how formal she was being. But he was going to meet her, and it was all that mattered. "Yes, Inso street it is."

"Okay."

Byakuya heard the loud, lively noises in the background and knew Rukia was not at home. Nevertheless, he tried. "Are you at home? I am waiting downstairs at your dorm."

"I am out, and will probably be till very late. You should go home."

Before Byakuya could say anything, Rukia bade him a good night and hung up the phone.

* * *

Byakuya stood under the shade of one of the bigger trees in the park, willing his heart to slow down. He would have paced back and forth, but he didn't think that action would help much. Byakuya was nervous, and he kept picking through possible words he could say to Rukia when she finally came.

It was the first time since she spoke to him ever since that horrible day in the office. It was the first time he was going to see her in a week.

What should he do? Say?

Byakuya had never found himself in such a predicament before, where he didn't know if the odds were against or for him. And it was so important right now, because it concerned the woman he loved, Rukia.

Byakuya hadn't been able to sleep well through the night, as he ran through the possibilities of their meeting. He had not been able to concentrate on work the next morning and even left the office three hours early in order to make sure that he would turn up ahead of time. He had also worn his better office shirts and his best coat but that was now draped over his right arm as he stood in the park.

What should he say to her? Tell her he was very sorry, and that no one mattered to him except her? Tell her he was drunk and made a very stupid mistake? Tell her that it would never happen again, and that she was honestly the center of his universe?

'_How about telling her the truth_?" the sneaky voice at the back of his mind whispered at him. The truth? Byakuya stopped for a while as he weighed that option. Tell her… that I really am a two thousand-year-old demon? But as Byakuya looked up at the tree leaves fluttering in the wind, the Incubus knew he was not ready to reveal such an abnormal reality to Rukia. There were so many complications already, and he could not risk losing her with a random bombshell of horrible truth.

But he was never going to touch another woman… ever again. He was going to make love to Rukia and only Rukia (and with her consent of course), and draw energy only from her. If she refused, he would starve but Byakuya decided he could happily live with that. What mattered more to the Incubus was loving Rukia, and loving her right. It was all that mattered.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened as he caught sight of a figure slowly walking up to him.

_ She's here._

Rukia was dressed in a white blouse and jeans with her usual slingbag over her shoulder, and carrying a rather big box with both hands. Byakuya felt his eyes soften as he watched her come closer. There really was nothing like it, nothing like the feelings she gave him, and nothing like the life he felt as he merely watched her like that.

"_Rukia_." The simplest of words that he spoke as a greeting, but words that meant the world to him… and more.

She finally stopped right in front of him.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya and the Incubus tried to read her emotions through her eyes. What surprised him was that he found himself unable to, because there was _nothing_ in there. No amused glimmer, no happy twinkle, not even cloudy sadness. The familiar feeling of unsettlement returned to Byakuya's stomach.

"How have you been?" Her voice was soft but calm.

Why was she asking questions like these? Like they were two formal acquaintances, or two strangers?

"I was trying hard to contact you on the phone or in person but I could not seem to get you." Byakuya stopped for a second, wondering how to make it sound best. "That night, I-"

"I was avoiding you," Rukia cut him off before he could say anything else. "I was avoiding you the whole time."

_ I know… I know, Rukia._

Rukia looked up at Byakuya. "I don't want to talk about that night. And if you wanted to apologize for it, you don't have to. I am done running, and am finally ready to face you."

_No, what is she saying?_ _Done running? Ready to face me?_ Byakuya felt the confusion start to creep in.

Rukia took in a deep breath. "The game's finally finished being played."

Byakuya's eyes widened, as the reality of the situation sank in easily. That unsettled feeling, coupled with apprehension burned a hole through his stomach.

_No._

"Rukia, it is not a game, I-"

"It is."

The grey eyes widened at the soft yet so very firm voice. "Maybe it did not appear that way to you, Byakuya. But I've done a lot of thinking this last week." Rukia took a deep breath. "I have probably been too different from the other girls that you found me… perhaps a little more interesting than usual."

_ No. No, it is not like that._

Rukia gave him a small smile. "We had fun. Even if I made the stupid mistake of falling in love, which wasn't in your rules."

_No_.

"I want to end this as peacefully, quietly and as civilized as we can manage."

Rukia walked forward, just a little closer to him. Byakuya could only stare at her as she held out the box she had been carrying to him. When he did not move to take it, she smiled serenely and bent down, placing the box at his feet.

"You will find a lot of things in there. The expensive dress you got me for your company dinner, and the one for my… science conference." Rukia fell silent for a while, as she struggled to compose herself and succeeded within a few seconds.

"Rukia-"

"There's also a fresh rose in there from my flower shop to replace the one you bought, and the money for the dinners at the French restaurant and the _Nabe_ shop. I don't know how much it actually came up to, but I gave it an approximation. Please let me know if it falls short of the original price. Thank you for everything."

_ No. Why? _

Rukia took a step back. "I wished many times over that you had just told me, Byakuya." This time, Rukia's voice came out strained, evident of her emotions but she succeeded in controlling them. "That you had told me… that I wasn't enough, that we weren't going to make it anyway. That would have saved us both a lot."

_No._ Byakuya found it all horribly surreal that the most important person in his life was telling him that he should just have told her she wasn't enough. It would have been laughable, had it not been so terrible. _No…_

"But unfortunately for you, I also happen to be a very strong girl and I don't wish to owe you anything anymore." Rukia looked up as she swallowed her tears resolutely, willing herself not to crumble before those heartbreakingly beautiful grey eyes. "So I'm breaking up with you."

Byakuya felt his heart drop through the ground.

The violet eyes remained firm and resolute. "Let's make it clear once and for all so we don't have to keep running anymore." Rukia's voice trembled just slightly. "I'm breaking up with you. And from this day on, I'd like it a lot if I never saw you again, Kuchiki Byakuya."

For the first time, Kuchiki Byakuya was frozen, unable to move or utter a word. The world just halted, except for the last few words Rukia had just spoken to him. Breaking up? Never see him again?

Rukia started to turn away.

_Break up?_ The reality clicked in a few seconds and Byakuya reflexively reached out and caught Rukia's arm. _Break up? They were breaking up?_ Everything he wanted to say, every sincere word he wanted to utter to Rukia had vanished completely from the Incubus's mind. All that overwhelmed him was the fear.

"Rukia… what can I-" His deep voice swayed slightly. "_Please_…" He would beg, he would readily beg for all of these to just turn into a horrible nightmare.

Rukia stopped, before turning to look back at him. The look gave Byakuya a horrible feeling, it was a look he himself had frequently used, a masked expression no one was meant to read.

Then she whispered the words, "_Don't touch me_."

And as his grip faltered over her arm, Rukia took a deep breath and finally walked away from Byakuya.

* * *

Rukia walked one step after another, wondering if her legs would give way at any second. Her movements felt robotic and clumsy, almost as if her limbs did not belong to her. It all felt too surreal, the people walking around her, the sounds of the engine as cars roared by in the street. Rukia felt as if she was detached from all of it, as if she didn't really belong here.

She had finally done it. She had finally broken up with Byakuya.

_You will be fine, Byakuya. As will I. _

So many months of closeness and intimacy, so many sweet whispered nothings, so many tender kisses… she had finally put an end to it. Rukia realized she couldn't keep moping around in her sadness and hurt, it was time to move on and put it all behind her. She had always gotten up after a fall, and this one wasn't going to be an exception, even though it might be the hardest one yet. And Rukia knew the first thing to be done… was to come to terms with her relationship with Byakuya.

Rukia knew it was going to be unfair to him the minute she called him to make an appointment in the park. She knew it was going to be unfair that she came to see him only to break up with him. She knew it was going to be unfair that there wasn't even going to be room for explanation (if there even was any explanation to be done).

But Rukia had decided it would be for the best of both of them this way. At least this way, they wouldn't have to continue with the hide-and-seek game all week. This way, they would both come to terms with the finality of their relationship. All that mattered now was time… time to be taken to recover.

Rukia allowed a small shaky smile to form on her lips, as she stood out at the bus station.

_You will be fine, Byakuya. _

To this day, Rukia never knew if Byakuya actually loved her or not. She had wanted to ask him in the park, just to find out if he ever had, but finally her pride won out over the pathetic need to see if her love was reciprocated.

They had met and connected in the most impossible of ways, and then really tried so hard to make it work, in every single aspect. She remembered how hostile she had been when he came to her flower shop, fearful that the truth of what she had done to earn the money for Otousan's treatment would come out. She remembered when he questioned her if their first night had just been plain sex for money, or if it had been something more for her. She remembered his following attempts to get close to her, as frustrating and annoying as they had been. And she remembered finally falling in love with him.

Rukia smiled slightly as she watched the bus arrive, noting that her eyes were getting a little glassy. She hastily wiped her sleeves across them.

Rukia realized Byakuya was going to be a mysterious entity she would never ever get to know about thoroughly. He worked in mysterious, sometimes, impossible ways and was very unpredictable. Rukia herself struggled to come to terms with the aspects in their relationship, his high status so in contrast with hers and his family who did not seem to favour her, and he in turn confessed of his insecurity regarding her bonds to others. They really had been through a lot.

And of course, there was the part that Byakuya attracted women like honey's nature to bees. Rukia knew she herself was insecure about this, as evident during their dates to the night club and to the theme park (preferring to abandon him to beautiful ladies, thinking that their company was more worthy for him). And every single time, Byakuya often responded with intensity that she was the only one for him. He had made her feel like a princess each time, that she was the only woman in the world.

She had been truly happy, and she loved learning new things about Byakuya and in a way, growing in their relationship with every single day. She learned to overcome her own doubts and fears on her worth, and learned to trust him. And every moment spent with him was a haze of happiness and warmth, he was like her _home_.

But this time… this one time had set everything off. The sight of Byakuya kissing someone else completely threw Rukia off the track, and made her doubt all the things he had said and showed her... everything they had built upon. Had he been honest? Hadn't he told her she was the only woman he loved? Rukia had then been struck by the terrible notion that he might have been kissing women (or doing even more than that) all along, out of her knowledge. Had she been nothing more than a plaything of his, something so many people had told her before but which she had chose to dispel with her belief in their love? It had been the feeling of betrayal, like you had just been stabbed.

Was there any excusable reason for kissing another woman?

When she had finished crying all her tears, Rukia decided she did not blame Byakuya for what he had done. She blamed herself, for even falling in love in the first place. It had been like setting up a fall, and she had danced right into it.

But it was good… that they had finally broken up. This way, he did not have to tell her any more lies… and he would be free to pursue the life he wanted and probably had always lived before he first committed to her. And at the end, they would both be eventually happy somehow… in their own separate lives.

_You will be fine, Byakuya. _

A tear slid down Rukia's cheek as she looked out the window.

_ You will be fine… _

… _as will I. _

* * *

Pale fingers brushed the delicate edge of the goblet before lifting it up. Byakuya lifted up the glass and downed the remainder of the amber liquid.

_I'm breaking up with you._

Kuchiki Byakuya never had a woman tell him she was breaking up with him. He never had a woman he _loved_… tell him she was breaking up with him. He was never prepared for this… and never prepared for the terrible feeling of hurt and rejection. It hurt worse than a piercing sword through his chest, it hurt a thousand times worse.

Rukia had broken up with him.

Byakuya did not know how he made it through the journey home, how he did not just die in the park. He had placed the box Rukia had given him into his Porsche and drove home, his head and heart empty. When he arrived at his apartment suite, he finally opened the box and stared at the contents inside. The money, he left in the box. He took out the red rose from Rukia's flower shop and put it into a water-filled glass on the living room table. When he removed the two dresses from the box, Byakuya saw that Rukia had even put her half of the photo booth stickers from their time in the theme park into the box. The photos he took out and placed on the living room table next to the flower glass.

She really did not want to have anything to do with him anymore.

It hurt… it hurt _so much_.

Byakuya had then moved into the kitchen and took out ten bottles of his most expensive brand of alcohol from the bar before moving back to the living room. Then he had laid himself on the couch, before starting to down gulpfuls of alcohol to dull his pain. And yet, his eyes refused to leave the booth stickers on the table, of her beautiful eyes and smile as she posed happily in his arms.

And when the massive amount of alcohol slowly started to start a toll on him, night found the Incubus sprawled across the couch in an uneasy sleep with a single dried tear on his cheek.

* * *

"Hey, you idiot."

Byakuya did not even say a word. The young executive just closed his eyes, shutting out the blinding morning sunlight and his right-hand man hovering over him as he lay on the chaise lounge. Had Renji come to laugh at him? Byakuya would have crushed the air out of his assistant's windpipe had he not have the energy or will to do so. He did not feel like doing anything, he could not do anything.

For a moment, when the sound of his apartment elevator had sounded in the early morning and woken him from his sleep, Byakuya had felt the hope come to life in his body. Only Rukia had access to his apartment. Had she come? Had she come to see him?

But it had only been Renji.

"You look terrible, and that's saying something for an Incubus." Renji folded his arms as he looked down at his superior.

'_Actually, you look vulnerable, and you have never looked this way before_.' Renji thought silently.

Byakuya did not even open his eyes. "Why do you have access to my house?"

"Matsumoto has had it for as long as you lived here, I think she snagged the access card and keys for a duplicating session when you weren't looking. She might even have the house bugged, mind you." Renji stopped, before turning serious. "You weren't answering the calls, so I thought I would come to see you. You went to meet Rukia, didn't you?"

'_And I think I can guess the outcome already_.'

When Byakuya did not reply, Renji knew he had to say something. "From the looks of it, it didn't go too well, did it?" Renji lifted an almost empty bottle of wine and took a gulp.

"We broke up."

Renji's eyes widened. "Rukia's decision?"

Byakuya said nothing but turned his head inward.

'_Look at you. One break-up and you are reduced to a tiny little thing like this. I am never falling in love for real.'_

Renji took in a breath and mustered up his courage. He was never going to be able to do this, Byakuya would break his neck in normal conditions. Renji reached out one finger and poked Byakuya in the side. "Okay, that's it. Get up."

"I will not be turning in for work today. All office reviews are to be left to my secretary."

Renji shuddered at the mention of the office newcomer but he pushed on regardless. "I am not talking about work, I'm talking about Rukia."

This time, he received a response. Byakuya's eyes opened slightly.

"You need to get up, wash, and get shaved. Think there's already some stubble growing on your pretty chin. And then... you are going to go Rukia-hunting, you got me?"

Byakuya only looked back at Renji silently.

"Yeah, go win her back!" Renji pushed his superior's back a little more forcefully. "She's not going to come back to you if you just lie around and mope like a spoilt kid!"

"Abarai, she told me.." Byakuya took a small, if not, dignified sigh before he continued the painful words haunting him. "… that she was breaking up with me, and never wanted to see me again."

"_So?_"

Byakuya looked up slightly in surprise.

"Angry girlfriends say that to me all the time. I even had one curse me to lose my balls, after I cheated on her with a much better looking Succubus!" Renji laughed at the memory before nudging Byakuya. When his superior did not respond, Renji decided to play his trump card. "Fine then. Can you imagine living without her?"

"No." The answer came, steadfast without a second's hesitation.

"So, if we were to be logical, you need to have her back! Buy her a thousand flowers, serenade her with some corny love song below her window or something. You know, the Romeo Juliet style?"

* * *

Byakuya cleared his throat slightly and adjusted the folded sleeves of his beige collared shirt. It had been nothing short of excruciating to make his way here. Byakuya had been secretly grateful for his assistant's incessant nagging as he got ready, at least Renji had been annoying enough to take his painful thoughts away for some time.

But as he drove alone to Rukia's home, Byakuya began to feel the nervousness and anxiety creep in. She had specifically told him that she did not want to see him again. What was he doing now, deliberately coming to her home? But Byakuya had swallowed his pride and floored the gas pedal instead.

He would swallow his pride, swallow anything… if that was what it took to have Rukia back. He would ask her to give him another chance, to give them another chance. And if that failed, he would just keep asking everyday for the rest of his life.

Byakuya looked at the 'Closed' signboard of the floral shop, it had apparently not been opened in days. The Incubus pressed the doorbell and stood back a step, waiting for someone to come to the door.

A few minutes passed before a familiar figure materialized behind the glass. Byakuya's head shot up, before he bowed as the door opened.

"Otousan." Byakuya lifted his head and noted the hesitant, troubled eyes of the old man before him… and he immediately knew.

"Byakuya-san."

"Otousan, I am very sorry to disturb you… but is Rukia in?"

He already knew the answer before Ukitake spoke. "No, she isn't, Byakuya-san."

"I…" Byakuya deliberated slightly, wondering how he could ask. "Do you know where I might find her?"

He watched the hesitance again. "Byakuya-san…" Ukitake looked up, his face tired. "… perhaps the both of you need to take time off for a while."

Byakuya felt his heart sink a little. "I really, really need to speak to her. She doesn't pick up her phone and I am unable to find her at the usual spots. I-

"I really do not know where she is, Byakuya-san." Byakuya read the old man's eyes and knew that Ukitake was speaking the truth. It did nothing to make him feel better. Ukitake put one hand against the doorframe. "All I know is that Kurosaki-san picked her up from home."

Byakuya's eyes widened. _Kurosaki Ichigo?_

"She did not tell me her location, probably because she knew you'd come looking for her and she would rather not have me lie. She calls sometimes, but from a private number to let me know she is alright." Ukitake hesitated. "Byakuya-san, I will be honest with you. You have made my daughter happier than I have ever seen her be… but you have also caused her sadness like never before."

"I…" Byakuya did not know what to say. How could he anyway when what Ukitake said was true? He was completely guilty.

"Perhaps both of you need some time off to sort out things, and come to a good conclusion on how to work this out best for yourselves," Ukitake spoke.

"I will come here everyday to see if she has returned, Otousan."

Ukitake's eyes widened.

"I understand that she needs some time off and I will wait until she returns to talk to her. I might have to trouble you every evening like this, Otousan."

"Byaku-

Byakuya bowed. "I am terribly sorry for the hurt I have caused Rukia. I want to make things right now and I will wait for the time I can. Thank you so much for letting me know about her."

Ukitake sighed. "Good night, Byakuya-san."

"Good night, Otousan."

* * *

_ This is so good… this feels so _fucking_ good._

Miko threw her head back in ecstasy as she reached her orgasm, screaming out in pleasure. She felt him thrust the last couple of times before the hot warmth poured into her core as he shuddered above her.

"You didn't use a condom?" Miko asked, breathless.

"I do not think you will be getting pregnant anyway." The voice was masculine, yet so silky at the same time.

"Why not?" Miko allowed a sexy pout to form on her lips as she stretched out below the man.

She could not believe how her bad luck... could have taken an opposite turn. Just last week, she had been fired by her boss Kuchiki Byakuya from the Azaris corportation after kissing him. Miko wondered if the reason for her removal was because she had been bad at kissing, but she highly doubted it. It was probably an angry request from that little so-called girlfriend who happened to walk in on that perfect moment. After all, Byakuya himself had initiated the kiss. But getting fired was getting fired, and Miko suddenly found herself without a job (and a high-paying one at that).

But just when she was cursing her luck, she found _him_.

He had met her at the bar, and quickly solicited her company and favour. He had been a very handsome man, and Miko even decided he was better than her previous boss. He seemed to be a man of some stature as well, from the way he talked and dressed. He had seemed thoroughly interested in her, and somehow very curious about her previous job. They had talked for hours. And after those hours and a couple more drinks, he whisked her away to a quiet bungalow, which she could only presume was his house.

If she had been fired only to become the wife (or mistress) of a rich man, Miko would gladly give up that secretary job any day.

"How was it?" The velvety voice jolted Miko from her thoughts, and she looked up.

"Fantastic," Miko breathed. "Round two?" She angled her head up for a kiss but the man drew back.

"Not just yet, beautiful. So you actually carry the access card for your previous company around?"

Miko frowned. _Way to ruin the mood._ But this man had great bed skills, so she would tolerate this… a bit more. "Well, yes. Though I don't know if they have already cancelled it, but I think I might still go back there to get the rest of my stuff."

"And you brought it with you today?"

Miko nodded, her irritation growing. "Yes, it's in my handbag. Now stop talking about random things, and let's get on to more _serious_ stuff." She reached out for him but the man turned away, reaching out for her bag on the bedside drawer.

"Hey! That's my personal stuff, you can't just go looking in it! I mean, so we had sex, that doesn't mean you own everything of mine!"

He did not even respond to her. Miko could not see his face as his back was turned to her, but she could see how skillful his hands handled her bag. The fingers went through the articles carefully and placed them back… until they removed the silver rectangular pass card of Azaris.

"Hey, look at me when I talk to you! What is with you and my previous company! Is that why you brought me home?"

"Did you recall what you said to me in the bar just now?" Miko's eyes widened as she heard the quiet voice. The man did not turn back to her.

"What?"

"You said for a night like this, you could give your_ heart _to me."

The next movement was a blur, a strangled cry rang out in the room and blood suddenly splattered over the white sheets. The body dropped back to the bed, eyes wide and unseeing… and a big gash in the chest.

"_Thank you_." The voice was just above a tone of mild amusement and the long fingers turned the silver card over. "We will see if tonight was just a waste… or not."

A loud knock sounded on the door and the man looked up. "Come in."

The door opened and four other figures moved into the room. The man got up from the bed. "Kuchiki Byakuya does indeed keep his secrets close, even his previous secretary knows nothing of his true nature. But the information she gave to me will give us leverage on the inside of Azaris… and how much of their force actually resides behind those walls. It will help with the final preparatory plans."

The four figures nodded.

"But that can wait. Now, eat up… the meat is still fresh."

* * *

"Hey."

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo standing in front of her, holding two glasses of white liquid.

"Hey," Rukia smiled back.

"Spot taken?" Ichigo gestured to the grassy patch next to her and Rukia chuckled, shaking her head. "The entire field is yours for the taking, Mister Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed and sat down next to Rukia, before offering her a glass. "Soya bean milk. They made it fresh from the kitchen."

Rukia accepted the drink. "_Arigato_. You should stop nicking food from the chalet kitchen or Nel's aunt will have to chase us all out."

"Nel's aunt _personally_ offered me those drinks," Ichigo pointed out and they both laughed.

"It was nice of Nel to suggest a trip like this out of the blue," Rukia mused as she sipped the soya bean milk. "You know, just get away for a few days from the city. I also know she did it for me." Rukia smiled. "All of you, actually. _Arigato_."

"You don't get friends like us made anywhere," Ichigo laughed, but then he became a little serious. "So… I heard what you finally did with Byakuya-"

"Ichigo, I really don't want to talk-"

Rukia's eyes widened and she stopped mid-sentence. She stared down at her hand, which had been previously lying on the grass next to her. Now, a bigger hand lay over hers.

"I know. You don't have to talk, just listen for a bit, will you?" Ichigo's voice was soft and Rukia looked up nervously at him. He was looking straight at her, but his cheeks were a little pink.

"I know you are going through a hard time now with the break-up. And I know you don't like sharing private things with us. But what I want you to know is this… that _I_ am going to be here for you." His hand squeezed hers, just a little. "And when everything is alright again, _I_ want to be the one to show you things he failed to show you."

Rukia looked up in surprise, her wide violet eyes meeting Ichigo's brown ones.

"I am serious, Rukia. I have been stupid enough not to realize this earlier but I think I-"

"I…" Rukia hurriedly slid her hand from Ichigo's grasp. "I don't want to think about anything else… for now." She looked out over the field. "I just want to take it one step at a time, and really work on myself for now." She turned back to the orange-haired boy with a small smile. "Just small steps, and little things to look forward to each day."

A sliver of disappointment ran through the amber eyes but Ichigo smiled and nodded. "I understand."

"_Arigato_… Ichigo." Rukia smiled, and then she got up. "I forgot, I have to call Otousan today! I will see you back in the chalet?"

"See… you."

Ichigo could only wave halfheartedly as he watched the black-haired petite girl run back to the building.

* * *

"Rukia, he's been here everyday."

Rukia's eyes widened as she held the phone to her ear. And then there it was… her stupid heart that started to beat triple its pace once again.

"Are you sure you two don't need to talk this over?"

"There's nothing to talk about anymore, Otousan. I made it clear to him that day." Rukia made her voice firm.

"He comes by every evening, just to check if you are home yet. He says he needs to see you."

"Shall I tell him not to disturb you anymore?" Rukia asked. It must be an inconvenience for Otousan if Byakuya kept coming along everyday. Rukia had not told Otousan about the nature of their misunderstanding, only telling her father that she had broken up with Byakuya. She did not want to make Otousan worry, or maybe even angry.

"No, it is not a disturbance. Rukia, I know I might not understand the hearts of young people nowadays but… both of you are unhappy, Rukia. That I can clearly see. Would it not be better to talk it over instead?"

"I have already talked with him on this matter, Otousan. I-"

"Oh, please hold on, Rukia."

Rukia stood by in the hallway as she waited for her father on the line. Why was Byakuya still coming to see her? Hadn't she made it clear? She had even told him to his face that she never wanted to see him again. Why was he making it so hard for the both of them?

After five minutes of waiting, Rukia heard someone pick up the line. "I am sorry, Rukia."

"It's okay, Otousan. I-"

"Just five minutes, for both of you in private."

Rukia's eyes widened but she had already guessed even before she heard that deep voice. He apparently had charmed her father deep to the core from the first time they had met.

"_Rukia_."

"Why are you calling?" Her voice was strong, it did not tremble… but it was soft. Soft, yet firm. "And why are you bothering Otousan? I thought I already made it clear."

He chose not to answer, instead asking one of his own. "_When will you be coming home?_" A simple question spoken in such a tender, desperate tone. Rukia suddenly felt her throat become tighter. Why? Why was he making it so hard? She was starting to stand on her own two feet, why was he coming around to try and make her fall again?

"It does not matter, we have nothing to say any more to each other."

"I need to… tell you the truth."

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard the words that he had uttered from his mouth, almost as if they had been uttered by a stranger. It had been on the spur of the moment, and he could only say what was on his mind.

_Tell her the truth._

_ Just tell her the truth. _

Rukia remained silent on the line, and Byakuya struggled in vain to find the words.

"I… am not who you think I am, Rukia."

"I know." Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily at Rukia's answer until he realized that she had interpreted his statement in an entirely different light.

"I am… far from that, far from being a normal man." Byakuya could not think of any way to continue without frightening Rukia. _I am a two thousand-year-old demon and I kill almost on a weekly basis, and my food is spiritual energy which I have to leech from other demons or humans. _

Byakuya wasn't too worried about the threat of the demon community to Rukia if she ever found out of their existence. Any demon knew Byakuya was not a force to be taken lightly, and he would protect Rukia from any threat to her life. He would easily kill for the sole purpose of keeping her safe. For her, he would be willing to change the rules of the demons and overturn them.

What Byakuya was concerned with was how Rukia _herself _would view him, and that his identity had been a lie from the beginning. Would she be shocked that his age probably rivalled that of her ancestors so far back she never knew any connections of? Or would she see him as the person he was when he was with her, the man who loved her and who gradually earned her love in turn? Would she reel back in terror when she knew of the countless massacres he had led, of his history soaked in blood? Or would she still want his arms around her, tainted or not? Would she be able to forgive his leech-like nature toward herself and countless women in the past, even if he had not loved them?

Deep inside his heart, Byakuya already knew that his Incubus being and deeds were unforgivable. However, he knew that there were plenty of mortal women that would probably be able to overlook the fact that he was not human… the superficial and lustful ones who wanted nothing but good sex and money.

Rukia was his complete opposite, an honest and strong woman with her purity and firms ideas on life. How could he expect her to even begin to accept the real him, a demon which was everything but pure and righteous? He remembered how she had requested him in her emotionless voice to not touch her in the park, as if his touch had been nothing but dirty and unworthy. He never wanted that to be repeated, that she might ever think of him like that again.

So he could only speak the next few words, the truest words he had ever meant to a woman. He spoke them firm, loud and unresisting.

"But I love you, Rukia. I love you very much... and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

* * *

_But I love you. I love you very much... and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life._

Those sickening words, those so very sickening words.

They sickened Rukia, at how such shameless words could make their way from his mouth, when his actions spoke complete opposites.

They sickened her, at how sincere and heartfelt they sounded.

But what was worse, was how her heart strained out at those words like they were her lifeline, only to have the reality of the situation snap those feeble lines causing her more hurt than before.

"Do not speak words that are of no use now. It is over, _we _are over."

Byakuya's eyes widened before they softened in sadness. "I see."

"Man or no man, I would like it if you did not contact me anymore. Good night."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for the new chapter. It's a pretty long one, and pretty angsty too (my own angsty mood probably added more to it actually). But there are a lot of information in here. Byakuya has a new secretary and he's a male at that - Hisagi! (I love this dork in Bleach XD) and of course, there's the lovable Renji who now plays the part of love guru. And then, there's all the emotional turmoil between Byakuya and Rukia. Break-ups are always painful but people learn from there so I chose this aspect to make her stronger (and there will be others soon, but we will have to wait for a bit :D)... even though, you might now feel pain for Byakuya instead, who's stuck between a do-or-don't situation regarding his true identity and his separation from his Rukia. And of course, the mysterious demons are closing in...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and that it wasn't too draggy for you. **

**Do review and let me know though, i welcome feedback/comments/suggestions... and if there are any corrections, do let me know too. :)**

**Till we meet again. :)**


	29. Serious Business

**Hey there, everyone! It's me, evenstar, again with a brand-new update for the Demons fic! :D I just decided to sit down and do some writing this evening and decided to update this one short chapter. Hope you will like it. :) In case I don't update until after Christmas, an early Merry Christmas to all of you out there, hope you have enjoyable holidays! I will be too... with my night shifts in the hospital, I believe. T.T XD**

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapter, I read each and every single one of them! :D And appreciate them very much. :)  
**

**Other than Demons, I published a brand-new ByaRuki fic last week or so, it's my newest fic on FF titled "The Emperor's Last Consort". It is ByaRuki, AU set in the feudal era of possible Chinese or Japanese origin. It was a on-the-spot sort of spur writing (the usual that I always do after watching something interesting), but I really loved the premise story so if you have not read it yet and do enjoy stories like that, do check it out on my profile! :) It's just on the first chapter, so it might take a bit. ;) There will be no Hisana as per the majority vote.  
**

**On a sadder note, I have deleted two of my stories on FF, that is, the Rukia harem fic and the IchiRuki fic "Fated to Be". I sincerely apologize to readers for deleting them but they have been sitting there for 2 years without an update, which I probably will be unable to give them at all. I thought it would be unfair to have stories out which I don't intend to update anymore so I took them down. The current stories on my profile all have potential to be updated at some point. Once again, I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and feedback, and hope I will be able to offer better works in future. :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's so short.  
**

* * *

_An abyss._

The long, pale fingers slid along the granite tabletop before retrieving the flute glass containing blood-red wine. The figure drank quietly by the huge stained-glass window, lost in thought.

_ How ironic. The demon world stands once again at the revolution of change, and their pioneering clans are about to be affected. _

_War. _

_It is the only way resources are re-distributed among populations that have grown too much out of control. Too many, so they have to fight amongst themselves for the stronger to kill, covet and take what was previously another's. And the Kuchiki clan now stands at the edge of yet another battle. _

_ The last time something like this happened… you, Kuchiki Ginrei, lost your precious son and daughter-in-law. You arrived too late, almost at the end of the massacre… but just in time to prevent the deadly strike to your only grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_ You killed the remaining opposing enemies, with so much ease and hatred. And then, you locked yourself up in the room for three days, refusing to believe that your only son had died. You blamed yourself… for even allowing Kuchiki Soujun to go ahead with the Kokutai ritual, believing that nobody knew of his Purification Period and that the power recharge would allow his relatively weaker body to grow stronger. In the end, you lost your family._

_ But then, as the years turned out… your grandson grew up into a powerful demon, much more powerful than his late father and with an obnoxious air to rival your own. _

_ But just as that fateful time hundreds of years back… he now stands at the same abyss his very father stood on, with the same ignorance that death is at hand. _

The figure hunched slightly in the armchair, before putting the champagne glass back on the table.

_ Decisions, decisions. So what do I do?_

* * *

Byakuya closed his tired eyes for a moment, allowing his head to lean back against his chair.

_Is this what torture feels like?_

Today was one of the few days in the week that Byakuya had entered his office for work. On the other days when he was not here, he was to be found lying on his bed or couch at home, with no particular will for work. On other days, he drank more alcohol and being an Incubus, he needed particularly large batches of high-quality spirit to become drunk (which were now shipped to his apartment suite almost daily), in doses that would have killed a normal human of intoxication in one day.

Byakuya had never drank so much in a single period of time throughout his life, but this was the only way. This was the only way he could see a happy Rukia in his dreams, a smiling Rukia as she curled up next to him. This was the only way he could hear her voice resound in his ears as if from far away, it was the only way he could make believe that she was still around. It was the only way he could believe that he had not caused her to break up with him.

And when he slowly got up from his stupor (with a huge headache the following morning), the pain of reality hit home and the Incubus would then repeat the same ritual all over again.

He missed her… he missed her so much. Renji kept pointing out that it would all be okay when Rukia returned (though Byakuya doubted that was true, his assistant was only trying to herd him into office), that Byakuya would be able to talk it through with her face-to-face.

He was lacking sleep, he could not even be bothered to groom himself, his appetite had long died down. The only time that he took care in preparing himself was every evening, when he went down to the Ukitake residence to see if Rukia had come home and to talk to her father. Sometimes, Rukia even called during his visit but Byakuya only stood silent against the wall as he listened to Ukitake talking to her on the line. She seemed happy, she was spending so much time with Ichigo. Byakuya often felt the fury shoot through his body at the mere thought, but it would soon be replaced by helpless sadness.

It was no one else's fault, save for his.

The Incubus opened his eyes as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. He opened it and took out the small folded picture which had long been inserted there, and became a permanent keepsake. Byakuya's eyes took in her happy smile, the small dimple in her cheek as the breeze blew her hair around her beautiful face. The grey eyes softened slowly in sad longing.

_ I miss you… Rukia. _

Byakuya looked up as he heard his office door open. The long fingers easily slid the picture back into his wallet as he looked up at the woman dressed in an expensive pleated skirt and office blouse as she walked slowly to his table.

"What may bring you here today, Unohana-sensei?"

Unohana sat herself elegantly in the chair opposite Byakuya. "There are two things of importance which I wanted to discuss with you today, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked back at the older Succubus.

Unohana fixed her eyes on the young executive. "I heard about Rukia."

The Incubus stiffened slightly at the words, but his face remained expressionless.

When he did not reply, Unohana continued. "I heard that the both of you have broken up. And I want you to know that while I know it is difficult, this was inevitable given the nature of your relationship with her."

"Is this what we are going to be discussing about?" Byakuya's cold tone gave way to one of silent menace. Unohana, however, remained unperturbed on her side.

"I will tell you now that my impression of her was of a very nice woman… but there are many others besides her, Byakuya, many other _better _ones. And I have recently procured information to one you might be particularly interested in-

"What is the second important matter, Sensei?" Byakuya effectively cut the Succubus off. "I do not mean to be impolite, but the time for the contracts are dwindling as we speak."

"Of course." Unohana let out a soft sigh as she looked at the young Kuchiki but her blue eyes slowly hardened. "This one, I believe, is very important."

* * *

"Gin?" Matsumoto mumbled as she blearily opened her eyes. She had detected some movements from her lover on the bed, as she drifted in between consciousness and sleep.

Once again, there was no reply. Matsumoto felt the mattress depress slightly, before feeling his lips kiss her on the forehead.

"Gin…" Matsumoto tried again, as she reached out to him. She was going to fall asleep soon, but she wanted to know where he was going. Gin had been involved in some business these last few weeks and she hadn't seen him all that much. But as she reached out to him now, he effectively pulled back and gently pressed her shoulders back onto the bed. And then, Matsumoto could only discern the slight movement as her lover walked out of their bedroom, quiet like a fox.

That was Gin… always walking mysteriously away from her… but always _coming back_.

He left easily, without telling her of his intentions and destinations… but he had always returned. He did not like questions, and Matsumoto understood him enough to not ask too many. He had always left… to bring home something good. Be it a new job or good money, he had always returned. Matsumoto never told him that what made her happiest was seeing him come through the door, and not the luxuries in his hand.

_ Come back… safe._

Matsumoto experienced a fleeting moment of discomfort before sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

Rukia did not what to do when she went home. She spoke to Otousan everyday over the phone, and there was no longer any Byakuya on the line. Otousan himself did not mention the name anymore or even tell her if Byakuya came around to their house. If Rukia had not spoken to Hanataro just yesterday, she would have thought that Byakuya had left for good.

_ He had not. _

Because Hanataro had talked curiously of a handsome, tall man who came to the house at six on the dot every evening, and who sometimes cooked and ate dinner with Otousan at night. This man also apparently took nighttime walks with Otousan to the park nearby, or sometimes just leaned against his Porsche alone staring up at her bedroom window.

_Byakuya had not left._

And it looked like Otousan allowed him not to. Rukia was half-angry, half frustrated that this was happening. Why did he stay around? What was his intention? And once again, she could not read him.

Sometimes, her pathetic heart would whisper to her that maybe, maybe he had really truly loved her and hence did not want to let her go. But if he had really loved her, why did he have another in his arms, kissing another so passionately? There were no reasons except for one, and that she had just been another woman of his at hand.

Rukia looked out at the picture-perfect scenery from her room window. It all looked so beautiful, the morning rays making the green appear fresher green… and yet, she could not stop the sadness that clutched at her heart.

_ Why… why do you torture me so, Byakuya?_

* * *

"Otousan, I am really sorry for taking your time again."

Ukitake laughed as he breathed in the night air. The older man coughed slightly and Byakuya immediately took out his expensive handkerchief but Ukitake waved it away. "It is nothing. Why should you apologize for being my companion every evening? You cook, and even walk me out for air every night. It is like having a son around." Ukitake smiled.

The two men arrived at the empty playground in the park. It was dark as Byakuya guided Ukitake over to a bench to sit down. The two sat in silence for a while before the younger man broke the silence.

"Do you not blame me, Otousan?"

Ukitake turned to look at Byakuya. "And what would I obtain if I do?"

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly but Ukitake only smiled. "Of course, I feel angry, Byakuya-san. Rukia is my daughter, my one and only beloved daughter. She has been forced to be strong because she started to face hardships ever since she was a little child. No child should ever have to go through that, but she turned out like the remarkable woman she is. I, as her father, can only provide my best and then hope that she lives a life filled with love and happiness for always." Ukitake looked out over the park. "And of course, I feel only anger to those who dare hurt her."

Byakuya looked out into the night and then spoke, "I did, Otousan."

"You did." Ukitake nodded, not looking at Byakuya this time. "It is worse for someone to fall from a place where they have been lifted at such a high level, than falling from a lower place, from the place they originally started from."

Byakuya nodded.

"I do not get anything from blaming you, Byakuya-san. It will not change anything for Rukia and right now, my only primary concern is my daughter. I just want her to be happy."

Ukitake took a breath of the peaceful night air. "I know you are different, Byakuya. And love… well, let us just say that it is a complex thing, probably the most complex abstract thing on Earth. It may be the best thing to grace your life till you die with a smile at your oldest age… it may also be _fleeting_, come and gone. I do not know for sure which of it is for both you and Rukia at this point in time. But if she will be happy with you, I will certainly give my blessings as a happy father."

A breeze blew gently across the park as Ukitake spoke the next few words. "But if she will be happier _without _you, I will have to turn you away sooner or later."

* * *

Things were awkward with Ichigo, to say the least.

Both had not spoken on that particular evening, where Rukia had subtly turned down his confession. Rukia found it all ironic that months back, she would have killed to hear those words from Ichigo's mouth addressed directly to her. But that was no longer the case. Her heart did not beat faster at the sight of him, and she did not feel the butterflies in her stomach anymore when she spoke to him. She found his presence comforting though, but as that of a very close friend.

Somewhere in the process of falling in love with Byakuya, she had learned that her little puppy love for her close classmate was really just that… puppy love. Because in the midst of the intense passion and yet wonderfully gentle feelings with Byakuya, she found out that there was really nothing in the world like it.

And now, while she picked up the pieces of her life and learned to cope with herself, she would not be unfair to Ichigo. Love could be nurtured, it certainly could. But when her heart was still healing, she did not want to commit to another, not when it was still fragile and wary of the hurt.

And not when it felt like the last thing she wanted to do.

"So, er, what are the projects back at the campus?" It was a horrible attempt at conversation, but it would have to do. Rukia and Ichigo had been walking back from the grocery store, which had been located on the other side of the world from the chalet. Nel's aunt had ran out of supplies and Rukia felt like it was their obligation to assist her given that they were staying at the chalet at her expenses. In spite of her protests, Nel's aunt had pushed Ichigo in Rukia's direction, saying that there were thugs around the area especially at nightfall.

The walk there had been forty-five minutes of awkward silence, with half-baked attempts at small talk. And now, Rukia was dreading the awkwardness for another hour.

"Uh, good. They are very good." Ichigo seemed to be almost robotic in his reply.

"Okay."

Their steps were in sync to each other as they walked down the street.

"Um… so we will be heading back to town in two days," Ichigo spoke. "Excited?"

"Ah?" Rukia looked up at him in surprise. "Oh... yeah." She looked back down at the ground. "It will be nice to see Otousan back again, I do miss him."

"Then do you miss him? The _other_ him?"

Rukia looked up in shock. Ichigo was now looking back at her steadily.

"Ichigo, I-"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Ichigo looked away. "Sometimes, I just can't help it."

"It's alright," Rukia replied and she stopped walking. "Ichigo, I..." She took a slow, deep breath. "I just really want you to know that we are really, really good friends."

Ichigo nodded slowly as he turned to her, his own steps stopping.

"I am not ready for a relationship with anyone right now, and it would be very unfair if I forced myself to. Someday, I think I will be ready again… but I don't think it will be anytime soon." Rukia smiled uncertainly.

Ichigo smiled back at the petite girl. "I understand. I'm sorry for frightening you."

"No, it wasn't anything like that!" Rukia socked his arm lightly, and the both of them resumed walking.

"So… where shall we go tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of a barbeque tomorrow…" Rukia smiled. "And maybe-"

The words died on her lips as she noticed that Ichigo had stopped walking. "Ichi-"

"Shhh!" Rukia's eyes widened at Ichigo's warning and they immediately darted to the front, where three figures were standing some distance in front of them.

"Let's head back." Ichigo's voice was firm and he reached out and took Rukia's hand in his.

"O-Okay." Both of them turned and started to walk back. Behind them, Rukia heard footsteps start to move as well.

_They are following us._

A chill ran down Rukia's back and she quickened her pace. Two alleys down, Ichigo and Rukia were already running. The footsteps stayed behind them, and semeed to be getting closer and closer. Rukia chanced one look over her shoulder as she ran and noticed two men gaining up on them.

"Hurry!" Both of them ducked down one more alley. The plastic bags containing their purchases split but neither of them stopped to retrieve the food.

"Rukia, we should – UGHHH!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched a hand wrap itself around Ichigo's arm and tug him backward. Ichigo twisted back and aimed a punch at his assailant, only to have the man duck his advance. But Rukia was watching, and she quickly threw a simultaneous punch to the man's face. This time, the punch connected but the man only staggered back a little.

The man spat at the ground. "How dare you humans try your little hands on us!" He started to advance forward.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Rukia shouted as the man brought his fist in a speedy swing toward the orange-haired boy. Ichigo dodged the offending blow and the man's fist landed in the pipes on the wall right where his head would have been. Both Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened as they heard the sickening twisting of the pipe before a stream of water shot forth. The man had punched the water pipe. Not only did it bend, but the man's fist had put a hole right through the thick pipe.

"Relax, Maki. What are you doing? We just need the girl." The second man came up to his partner.

Rukia's horrified mind registered the words. _We just need the girl._ These men... they wanted... _her_?

"Then you will have to go through me." Ichigo spoke up as he walked forward and planted himself in between Rukia and the men.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia shouted. "Come on!" Her voice came out slightly panicked.

"_Rukia_."

The purple eyes widened. Ichigo turned to her and Rukia easily read the message in those amber eyes, as she had always done for years now.

_You know they will catch us, however we run. I will stall them here. Run, and find help. Then come back to me. Run. Run._

_No._

_Run…_

_How do I leave you to face them all alone?_

_Run… then come back._

_Run… run…_

"RUN!" Ichigo shouted and threw himself forward. Giving Ichigo one last look, Rukia tore off down a smaller alley, the angered shouts from the men following in the wake of her steps.

* * *

Rukia ran as fast she could, her heart pumping wildly. She dodged around one corner, trying to keep her steps as quiet as possible. As she ran, she weighed her options. Should she make to some housing areas, where there would definitely be more people around? Should she double back to the grocery shop that was still open? But as she ran through the alley, Rukia felt her heart sink.

It all looked foreign to her. Rukia hadn't bothered knowing her way around this area, as she was too caught up in her sadness when they arrived. The buildings here were all dark, it seemed as if there was no one around. Was Nel's aunt's warning actually true?

_ We have local gangsters around here, so everyone bars their doors early before nightfall._

Rukia cursed inwardly as she ran. What should she do?

"_Good evening_."

Rukia's steps died as she heard the male voice, noticing for the first time the shadowy figure who now stood in front of her. In a sickening moment, Rukia realized that there were initially three men in the alley when they first confronted Ichigo and herself.

_ This must be the third one. _

"What do you want?" Rukia asked as the figure stepped forward.

The man did not answer her but merely replied, "I am impressed. You landed a single punch on Maki's face when no human had ever done so. Let alone, a human _girl_. And now you stand alone in this alley, choosing to fight me."

"Who are you?"

"You are a courageous little one." The shadowy figure spoke. "Maybe it is your feistiness that first attracted him?"

_ Huh? _

Rukia's mind reeled from the confusion and shock. What was happening? What was this man talking about?

But whatever it was, this man was ruthless… and _dangerous_. Rukia assumed a defensive stance as she faced him, even as her heart thudded fast and the adrenaline pumped through her blood, reminding her of the lethal enemy. But for the first time, she knew she was rattled. These men… one of them had punched a hole through a metal pipe with just a single fist.

Was it even_ humanly _possible?

But whatever it was, she was going to have to fight, and beat this man down. And then she would have to find a way back to Ichigo to help him. Rukia shook the images flitting through her head, images of a fallen Ichigo on the ground. She was going to have to-

The violet eyes widened.

Rukia could barely register in time that someone had moved in front of her eyes to a position behind her, all in the impossible period of less than a second. Then she heard the scary whisper in her ear.

"_Nice to meet you, Miss Ukitake. My name is… Aizen Sosuke._"

There was no time at all, as she felt the horrible pain shoot down her body from the back of her skull. Rukia's consciousness was gone even before she hit the floor.

* * *

**And so the chapter ends. It's a lot shorter than the previous chapters but very much needed for the build-up. Who's the person in the start of the chapter? What is with Gin? And what is going to happen to Byakuya and Rukia? And finally Aizen makes an appearance in the story - I think this is my first time including Aizen in my fic, hope it goes well. :) On an unrelated note, I've always found Aizen a brilliant character with such a wasted plot in the manga. (if that was the last we saw of him)**

**Well, I guess that's it for now. :) **

**And do review this chapter for me, opinions/comments/feedback/critiques/corrections are all welcomed. :D**

**_-evenstar lady-_  
**


	30. Initiating Rescue

**A late Merry Christmas to all of you, and Happy New Year! I was going to update this chapter on New Year's Eve but I was out till very late and came back and slept off till the next day. ;) I hope all of you had a very good New Year.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, the first for year 2012.**

**NOTE: Due to the plot, there is something I'd like to clarify to readers. I should have done so in earlier chapters but did not foresee it. This concerns the mortality of demons... and it is very important in light of the battle that is about to start. So demons can die... either during their Purification period date (where they become mortals), performing Kokutai ritual (where they also share the mortal status of their leader) and by DECAPITATION. The third one is the thing I wanted to add on. I realized I couldn't picture how they could still be alive if they were decapitated... and this would help the story anyway. :)  
**

* * *

"It is funny, Rukia did not call me yesterday night." Ukitake smiled as he brought two cups of coffee to the dinner table.

Byakuya looked up as he politely accepted the coffee. "Maybe you can try calling her, Otousan." He was about to offer his own mobile phone when he realized Rukia probably wasn't going to pick up the phone if it was his number listed.

Ukitake smiled as he sat down opposite Byakuya. "I guess she's having too much fun and forgot about calling. After all, she would be returning in a few days, if not tomorrow."

This time, the hope that was reflected in Byakuya's grey eyes was unmistakeable. He had missed her terribly. When he spoke, the simple words barely showed his overwhelming need to finally see Rukia again for the first time in days. "I look forward to seeing her again."

* * *

_ Pain…_

_ That feeling of being carried…_

_ Spirited away…_

_ Abducted…_

Rukia gasped and woke up with a start. She immediately noted that she was sitting straight in a chair, her arms behind her back. It was all dark around her, but Rukia could tell that she was in a small room. When she tried to move, she realized that her hands and feet were tied together. Not only that, her mouth was bound with a thick cloth.

It all came back to her in an instant.

She had been captured by the mysterious men in the alley and taken here somehow. And Ichigo…

'_Ichigo!_' Rukia realized with a start, as the panic overtook her heart. Was he okay? What did the men do to him?

'_I have to move, I have to find a way out of here,_' Rukia thought. But as she tried to move again, pain shot down the back of her head and she let out a little groan of pain.

"You shouldn't move so much. If you do, you run the risk of being paralysed down the neck."

Rukia looked up in shock as a figure moved in front of her in the dark. She heard the click before a bright light came on in the room. It was indeed a small room, something that looked like a storeroom of sorts. Rukia's quick eyes took in the file cabinet in the corner, the small table with several stools around it, the moth-eaten sofa… and the man now looming over her. "Hey bitch, it's me."

Rukia recognized this man. He was the one she had punched in the alley.

She watched as he took a swig of the beer bottle he was holding. "Not so defensive now, are we?"

Rukia felt the fury fill her veins. What did these people want? What were they going to do to her? Was Ichigo alright?

"Ordinarily, I would do a lot of things to you right now." Rukia's eyes filled with horror as the man moved in close. "Unfortunately for me though, it is Aizen's orders to treat you with as much politeness as I can manage. But then again, after the lovely jab he delivered to your neck, you probably aren't much of a fight anyway." He straightened up, but not before Rukia caught the smell of heavy alcohol on his breath. "You are our guest for now, so we have to treat you as such."

The man laughed again. "After all, we will all owe you a huge thanks when this is over. When we have killed _him_."

Rukia's violet eyes widened in shock and terror. _Kill?_ Kill him? Kill… _who_?

* * *

Byakuya shifted the contracts over to one side of the table as he picked up a single sheet of paper. He looked at the document and pondered the contents for a few minutes, before scribbling something onto the paper.

Today, Byakuya had turned in early to office. He had made sure everything was going right, he had woken up early and eaten a proper breakfast and avoided any alcohol. Today, Rukia might be coming home.

"She's coming back today, isn't she?" Byakuya looked up at his assistant's question. Renji walked forward to the executive table and unceremoniously plunked himself onto the chair opposite Byakuya.

"It is a possibility." Byakuya turned his attention back to his work.

"Of course it is a possibility. For once, you are properly shaved and you don't look like a sorrowful dog, which I have to admit you have for the whole week."

Byakuya ignored his assistant.

"So what's the plan for Operation Win-The-No-Boobs-Girl-Back?" Renji leaned forward. "Need my assistance?"

"Abarai, I might appear to be in a placid mood but any more of your nonsense and you will not be liking it."

Renji gulped slightly. "It was a joke, the no boobs thing. You know I like her very much."

Byakuya kept silent as he scratched his pen across the paper.

"So how is it going to be? Are you going to turn up at her door with a hundred thousand roses? You know what, you should do a strip dance or something… those stunts always turns the women on! Of course, considering Rukia, she might kick you out and then you will stand outside in the cold and freeze your balls off but-

The sharp ring of the office phone succesfully cut Renji off, and a murderous glare by his superior.

"Hello?" Byakuya picked up the phone.

"Is this Kuchiki Byakuya?" A calm, male voice responded.

"Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya speaking."

"Kuchiki-san, I was wondering if I could have a really private talk with you tomorrow?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Who is this?"

"I am afraid that piece of information isn't important at present time."

Byakuya leaned back in his seat. "Then I am afraid that the said meeting would not be important for me as well at present time."

"Oh? Would it be important if I said Miss Ukitake would certainly be very appreciative of your presence?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. _Miss Ukitake? How could it-_

Opposite him, Renji sat up a little straighter, the change in his superior's look and posture immediately alerting the Incubus.

"_Who is this?_" Byakuya's deep voice was deadly. "_You have Rukia?_"

Renji's eyes widened.

"I will keep her well-fed and entertained nicely until our meeting tomorrow. But by then, if you should fail to turn up or perhaps turn up with very ambitious reinforcements, I am afraid it would be _her _turn to entertain me."

For the first time in a very long time, Byakuya felt the panic fill every fiber of his being. The fury that someone could even attempt to do this, and expect to get away with it. And the fear, the horrible fear… that his one love was now in very grave danger.

"_Where do we meet_?"

* * *

Rukia stared at the man in front of her who bowed politely. He was handsome, with brown hair that seemed almost wavy and a kind face. As Rukia watched, her captor pulled forward a chair for the man to sit on, facing her.

"Ukitake Rukia, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rukia's eyes widened as she recognized the smooth voice. It was the voice of the man who had cornered her and delivered the blow that made her pass out.

"YOU!" Rukia shouted but as her mouth was gagged, all she could manage was a muffled shout.

The man smiled serenely and waved his fingers. The other man grumbled and moved behind to untie the cloth gag. Slowly, Rukia felt the bindings loosen.

"What do you want?" Rukia immediately shouted when the cloth fell off, and her voice echoed in the small room.

The man only continued smiling as he observed her. "I believe I have not introduced myself properly. My name is Aizen Sosuke."

_Nice to meet you, Miss Ukitake. My name is… Aizen Sosuke._

Rukia remembered this man. She thought it had been an illusion when he moved in front of her to the back in the blink of an eye. He was mysterious… and very, very frightening despite his calm façade.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Rukia tried to keep her voice calm. "This is a mistake, I don't know any of you and-

"Oh… but we do know _you_, Miss Ukitake." Aizen crossed his legs elegantly as Rukia looked at him in shock.

"In… what way?" Rukia asked, her tone apprehensive.

"In terms of your _boyfriend_, Miss Ukitake." Aizen smiled as he leaned forward in his seat, as if they were both sharing a small secret together. "I believe you do know this man… _Kuchiki Byakuya_."

Rukia's eyes widened. _Byakuya?_ What did Byakuya have to do with this?

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Rukia shouted.

"Oh? You do not know him?" Aizen smiled slightly.

"I do. But he's not my boyfriend… not anymore." Rukia looked away. The two men standing on either side of Aizen shouted in indignant surprise.

_"Not her boyfriend!"_

_"So he dumped her alright!"_

_"Oh man, this turned out to be a waste of time! Aizen, you said-"_

Aizen raised one hand, and both the men fell silent. He leaned closer to Rukia, who stiffened in her seat. "I presume… that _you_ were the one who broke up with him?"

Rukia's eyes widened. '_Don't tell this man everything_,' her inner voice warned her. "W-Who wants to know?" Rukia shot back.

Aizen smiled as if she had answered his question. "You must have broken his heart terribly by doing so, Miss Ukitake. After all, he loved you so very much."

Rukia looked up angrily. "No, he doesn't! Now, please untie me so I can leave. I don't know what this is all about, but you can settle your own matters with him!"

Aizen chuckled. "You will see that he does love you… when he comes to claim you tomorrow."

Rukia's eyes widened as the realization slowly began to sink in.

_After all, we will all owe you a huge thanks when this is over. When we have killed him._

_You will see that he does love you… when he comes to claim you tomorrow._

These men… these men had kidnapped her here, in order to make Byakuya come here so they could murder him! Who were they? Were they members of an underground triad? A business competitor maybe?

Rukia felt her heart begin to pound fast. She looked up as the man stood up from the chair and started to turn away.

"He won't come! He will never come!" Rukia shouted.

Aizen turned back to her with a smile, one that did not reach his eyes. "Oh he will, my little Rukia."

* * *

"Are we really going to do this?" Renji asked Byakuya worriedly as they walked next to each other down the marble hallway.

Byakuya kept silent, his eyes trained ahead in front of him.

"Byakuya, answer me! You are going to have to give them a viable reason anyway!" Renji stepped in front of his young superior.

"This is a threat which I want to have them wipe out, it is simple," Byakuya replied and he side-stepped his assistant, causing Renji to have to hurry after him again.

"A threat is fine, but you are mobilizing the entire demon squad… to rescue _her_!" Renji spoke in a furious whisper.

"The demon who spoke to me on the phone is not a trivial enemy, that much I could sense. He would have gone to great lengths to prepare an ambush and I do not wish to dance into it."

"But for the first time in decades, you are mobilizing the _entire_ squad for Rukia's recue. That means leaving Azaris at a vulnerable state for several hours, or more, depending on the rescue! If this demon was so analytically clever as you told me he was, he would have planned a big ambush out for Azaris too, and Rukia might just be a diversion!"

Byakuya stopped and turned to look at his red-haired assistant. "I know. Which is why I won't be taking the _entire_ squad with me." He stayed silent for a couple of seconds before continuing down the hallway. "Just most of it."

Renji jogged behind his superior. "That is ridiculous! Can you imagine what can happen? You and your squad turn up at a location far away from here only to find that Rukia is safe and alone, and in the meantime, an entire demon clan turns up on us and performs a massacre similar to what happened so many years ago!" He rushed forward and grabbed Byakuya's shoulders. "_Like what happened to your parents!_"

The icy glare did not make Renji falter this time, until Byakuya's hands reached out and flung his assistant's hands away from his shoulders. "Do not touch me like that ever again, Abarai. I did not land any punishment on you because you would be no good to the squad injured." He reached the oak double doors and reached out both hands to push them open. "And did you think I would be able to fight well, not knowing whether she was safe or not?"

The Incubus pushed the doors open, his eyes immediately narrowing at the sight in front of him.

"_Welcome, Byakuya_."

"Unohana-sensei." The Incubus walked forward to where the Succubus stood in the middle of the hall, in front of the hundreds of demon fighters of the Kuchiki clan.

Unohana looked at Byakuya seriously. "I heard that there might be possible movement of the squad today under your orders, so I decided I would come to see what it was all about." She lifted her dark blue eyes to the Kuchiki heir. "Especially when you are removing some of the best defences from Azaris today."

"It will be a simple mission." Byakuya made his voice ring out clear and loud, for the benefit of all the demons present. "There has been a threat imposed to our clan in a telephone call this morning to my office, and the caller number could not be tracked down. Therefore, I intend to go to the location of the said threat, and obliterate the entire group of demons."

"And what sort of threat did they impose?" Byakuya turned at the soft voice of Unohana. When he did not reply, she took a step forward. "Perhaps… _kidnapping_ something of perceived value?"

"_I knew it! It wasn't only Matsumoto who bugs the phone lines!_" Renji's furious shocked whisper came out behind Byakuya, whose face in contrary was the calmest of calm.

"It is not of perceived value, Unohana-sensei… but something _priceless_."

Unohana shook her head slightly and moved to address the crowd. She did not look at Byakuya but spoke the words addressed to him. "I did not wish to do this, Byakuya, but I think it is time that the entire clan gets to hear from you about the real details of the company of the human girl you have been keeping for months now… and the association with today's… rescue mission. Rumours have been flying around for a while now… but I think you owe them the truth."

Shouts rang out in the huge hall as the demons started bantering among themselves.

_"What is this?" _

_ "What truth? And what exactly is the mission today about?"_

Byakuya looked out over the crowd of demons before stepping forward, Renji watching him worriedly from behind. "My finest and respected fighters… members of the Kuchiki clan." The Incubus looked straight in front of him with misty grey eyes. "It is true, as Unohana-sensei has so subtly put it… a real _rescue_ mission."

More shouts rang out.

"I want to mobilize three-quarters of the squad today in order to head to a field warehouse on the outskirts, where I believe them to hold Rukia, the human girl whose company you would have surely noted on the night of my celebratory dinner some time back. She has remained in my company for a very long time now, romantically in nature."

A stilled silence followed the revelation.

"If you question me whether this is a come-and-go relationship as all my others, I will honestly answer you that as far as my feelings are concerned, it is not like that in the slightest. I do intend to make her… my _lifetime partner_."

Shouts and gasps echoed in the hall. Unohana watched Byakuya with sad eyes.

_"Lifetime partner? How is that possible when she can't even live to our lifetime?"_

_ "Human? Really?"_

Renji covered his face with his hand.

"Therefore, her recent kidnapping impacts deeply on myself, and I do intend to go the whole length to ensure her safety back home. In the past, I have mobilized the squad for rescue missions upon request by many of you, and I only pray that you will extend the same courtesy to me now." Byakuya looked out over the incredulous crowd, most now standing on their feet.

"I do not know how to impress upon all of you the importance this woman holds for me… but do find it similar to the feelings that you all would have if your loved one has been kidnapped on this day. And it is particularly intense for me… having never loved once in my life before until I met her."

A shocked silence followed the statement.

"Certainly you would all have commented on my prior lifestyle before, be it bad or good. Lust and food… that is all I look for in any woman that I take out with me, a different one each day. That is… until I made _her_ acquaintance. At first sight, she might seem very plain to most of you, nothing in particular stands out. But with time, if you ever get to know her, you will find her a very special individual with contrasting differences from all of us… and that has made me love her deeply to this day. She has made me different… that I begin to appreciate life as a whole, Azaris as a whole… and that I even believe there might be a God who plans meetings of these as destiny."

Byakuya stopped slightly, before nodding. "That being said, those who wish to pull out and stay in Azaris, it is your immediate right to do so and nothing that I may force upon you. Those who wish to come with me, please do indicate to me your honourable intention."

In the next second, no demon moved. Byakuya's expression remained calm, almost serene.

Suddenly, the doors behind them banged open.

"_You leave me out of the meeting, you won't be leaving me out of the mission!_" The loud voice of the woman echoed in the hall.

"Matsumoto!" Renji's eyes were wide as she walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "And you! How come you never told me there was going to be a meeting? I will deal with you later!" Flipping her long hair slightly, Matsumoto walked up to Byakuya and stood next to him. He did not look at her, and neither did she.

"It will be dangerous."

"Pfftt, I have been through worse, and I never remember you leaving me out of your team each time there is a mission."

"This is a rescue… of a human."

"Again, pfffttt. Rukia is a rare little jewel, so I will help you out there."

"And me too." Byakuya and Matsumoto turned as they heard the gruff voice. Avoiding Unohana's eyes, Renji walked up to Byakuya. "If your grandfather ever hears of this, he will strip me off my right-hand man role to his grandson."

A ghost of a smile crossed Byakuya's lips. "I will not let him do so."

The three demons turned to face the rest of the clan.

"I will join." Unohana's eyes widened as a male demon stepped out from the crowd. "I do not know if you remember, my Lord, but you once used the squad to rescue my two daughters when they were caught by another clan. I cannot live to be a proper father if I do not join you today."

Byakuya stared straight at his fourth team member. "I do remember you, Yagami-san. And I appreciate you doing so."

After several murmurs, a group of seven came out to join Byakuya, citing their dedication to the young leader to lead the Kuchiki clan to greater heights.

Three more followed, for whom Byakuya had also used the squad for before, and wanted to repay him as their benefactor.

Two more.

Four.

Then a young male demon joined the squad, requesting that Rukia get to know him after the rescue.

Two.

Another three.

With each addition of the numbers, Unohana grew paler. Matsumoto even nudged Renji in the side and shot the older Succubus a satisfied look. And after half of the squad were standing on Byakuya's side and there were no more movements to be made, the young Incubus stepped out to thank his team members and also those who chose to stay in Azaris.

"I know you all will protect the headquarters well, under the leadership of Unohana-sensei. I leave Azaris in your hands for now. The rest, please follow me for battle arrangements."

"Hai!"

Byakuya nodded and turned to sweep out of the hall.

"_Byakuya_."

Byakuya stopped as he heard Unohana's soft voice, but did not turn to the older demon. He reached out and removed his executive access card and hung it up on the key rack. "Sensei, I know you will guard Azaris well. Please watch out for this, my card number four-seven-eight."

The grey eyes were emotionless "And maybe if you have loved once before, Sensei, you would feel exactly what it is like to have that love yanked away from you."

Unohana turned to the younger demon in shock but Byakuya walked easily out of the hall.

* * *

"You have got the wrong person!" Rukia shouted angrily, and her voice echoed in the huge warehouse. "Byakuya is never coming here!"

"What makes you think so?" Aizen asked softly.

"I…!" Rukia looked up at him, before looking down at her feet. "I am not his family… or one of…" She looked down miserably. "… his loved ones! I'm not important, I'm already his ex-girlfriend!"

Rukia did not remember how long it had been after she had the last conversation with Aizen. He had left her easily and then that other stupid man was left to guard her. While Rukia prided herself on being able to overcome tricky knots easily, she found herself unable to do so this time. The knots that tied her hands together behind her back were a curious complex she had never encountered before, no matter how many maneuvers she tried behind her back. And the rope was not of a normal type, they were stiff like wire and cut into her skin quite painfully.

She had been trying to escape for a couple of hours now. The man brought her lunch but she had refused to be fed. Furious, the man had walked off and brought in something utterly shocking…

Rukia stared at the newcomer who loomed over her. She did not like his face, nor his slit-like eyes. He gave her an impression of a sneaky fox, and his light grey hair did nothing to help the image.

"Rukia, you must eat." The man spoke with a light tone as he bent in front of her, holding the bit of pastry.

"Who are you?" Rukia shot back at him, suspicious.

"Me?" The man smiled. "I am Ichimaru… Ichimaru Gin."

Something clicked in Rukia's head at that moment… she had heard this name before somewhere… someone had mentioned this name to her over lunch or something… somewhere, in a park…

_I already have a partner…_

_I should meet your boyfriend sometime then…_

_You are right! We can double-date or something, you and Byakuya and me and Gin!_

_So Gin's his name?_

_Ichimaru Gin. But Byakuya doesn't really like him much…_

Rukia's eyes widened. "You are GIN!" The man looked at her in puzzlement.

"Ichimaru Gin! Rangiku-san's boyfriend!"

For a moment, the man's eyes widened more than slits. Then his lips spread into a smile. "I believe I am, Rukia-chan."

"Ohh." Rukia's eyes were round. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you a double agent here? Can you let me out, these knots are very hard. And we can escape from the warehouse through that little door I think-

"Let you out, Rukia-chan? I don't think so."

Rukia felt confused in that moment. "W-Why not?"

"Because I never worked for the boss in Azaris, my dear Rukia-chan." Gin smiled at her. "I never worked for Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Here, eat. You will need your strength." Gin brought the bread closer to Rukia's mouth but she did not open her mouth.

"What about Rangiku-san?"

Ignoring the question, Gin pressed the bread to her lips. "Eat."

"Are you betraying her? She loves Azaris, why are you helping Byakuya's competitors?"

"You should eat." Gin's voice turned cold. "Or else, that man outside will force it down your throat with his own hands, believe me."

After a few minutes, Rukia opened her mouth and allowed Gin to feed her the bread. But her eyes were hard with anger, even as she chewed.

_ I will eat… so I can fight with full energy when my hands are free…_

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Rukia was blindfolded and brought to a different location. When her eyes were finally free from the cloth, she had to take time to adjust to her new environment, noting that she was in an enormous warehouse of sorts, with two levels above the ground she was on.

_ Where is this place?_

"Welcome… to our humble abode. This is where we will meet Byakuya today."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as Aizen smiled down at her.

_ This is where you plan to kill him…?_

"You need not resort to this, Aizen. I'm sure there is some other way, some mutual agreement to allow mutual benefits for both your companies-"

"Mutual benefits? For our companies?" Aizen smiled fondly at Rukia as if she was nothing but his own little girl. "There is only one clan to rule the world, Rukia. It will be a bloodbath today, what remains to be seen is who walks out… _alive_."

Rukia suddenly heard the sound of so many footsteps… _too many_. Her eyes widened as she watched the figures emerge from every dark corner of the warehouse, figures she had not realized were there. They swept out from behind the pillars, from behind boxes, everywhere… on all three levels of the warehouse.

It was an _ambush_.

Rukia felt the fear freeze in her blood like ice water. _Byakuya…_

Rukia raised her eyes to Aizen. "He won't come."

Aizen cocked his head to one side and smiled at Rukia. "Oh?"

Rukia allowed the confidence to seep into her voice. "He won't come… because I am not important to him. And now, he knows there will be an ambush waiting for him… and you will never, ever get another chance to lay your hands on him again."

Aizen chuckled. He stepped forward before producing a roll of tape from his pocket. Swiftly, he taped her mouth shut. Just as Aizen stepped back, the light overhead flickered slightly. Aizen turned slowly to the lights at the ceiling… just as all of them blacked out, shrouding the entire place in darkness with only a very dim light from the small emergency lamp.

The crowd shouted in shock, as Rukia stiffened. Only Aizen remained silent, before he spoke again in his smooth, calm voice. "_He's here_." She heard a pair of footsteps move forward, towards her. "Boys, you all know the plan."

"Hai, Aizen!"

And then Rukia felt Aizen bend low towards her, felt his cold breath on her face. "Now, what was that about not being important?"

* * *

Byakuya leapt easily into the compound of the warehouse, over the barbed wires lining the high wall of the perimeter. The power supply had been cut, a slight move not so to disable the enemy, but more to grant a smoother access into the area. Byakuya did not feel like dealing with hidden sensors, cameras and sudden-moving elevators. Now he stared at the huge, ominous building with a high tower-like structure on the western side of the warehouse.

It was a huge abandoned estate area, with a warehouse in the middle of it all. The warehouse probably used to serve as a distribution center for metal parts or raw processed wood, but had been out of business for a long, long time. That much was obvious from the guardhouse that was almost falling apart, and the slowly-decaying wooden planks that lined the steps up to the building.

And yet Byakuya had noted that the dust-less power panel box was turned on and running for the entire building.

The abandoned building wasn't as abandoned as it appeared to be…

* * *

The black shoes contacted the cemented floor, with no telltale sounds coming from the footsteps. Byakuya moved slowly through a small side door into the warehouse, stopping only to kill two demons on guard just outside the door.

He slipped in easily through the side entrance and walked into the main hall of the warehouse. And up ahead, right in the middle of the hall… he saw _her._

She was sitting in a chair, bound with her mouth taped shut. Her eyes were wide with fear, and still Byakuya could not help noticing how beautiful they were when they were so big like that.

_Rukia._

Their eyes locked, and the emotions exchanged in that second were emotions of a century. Rukia moved her body slightly as if trying to dislodge herself from the chair. She shook her head furiously at Byakuya.

Byakuya read her emotions easily, even as he surveyed the darkened corners around the wide, vast warehouse. With a determined expression, he took one step slowly toward her across the dusty floor.

* * *

Rukia watched as the figure emerge from the shadows, and felt the happiness and fear mingle together in her heart in a horrible, painful knot. She hated the hope that blossomed in her heart when she saw him, she hated the warm feeling as she caught sight of his beautiful eyes, she hated the fear in her heart for his safety, fears that were real and very justified. She hated herself… for bringing him here.

_ Why did you come? You know they want to kill you!_

The gentleness in his eyes was still the same, he still gave her the same soft look, even as he watched her from the door of the warehouse. Rukia felt something bitter start to tickle her throat. Why? She had already broken up with him, what was he doing, coming here? Did he not know that there were people out to kill him?

_ Why won't you let me go? Why do you… care? _

For the first time in her life, Rukia hoped Byakuya had been nothing but a heartless jerk. That he could not have cared less for her, and not turn up for this meeting, to throw away his life. That he could forget her in the blink of an eye and continue kissing another woman happily. She would find a way out of this herself and even if she died in the process… at least he would still be alive.

_ Please… don't come! _

She watched as he started to approach her slowly, his grey eyes sharp and careful. Rukia started to move in her seat, physically protesting to him what her mouth could not.

_ Don't come! Please don't come here!  
_

She moved her eyes to the left and right, trying to signal to him that there were so many people gathered in this warehouse today… and their intentions were the opposite of good.

_ Please… just leave. _

Yet, he still took the steps forward, careful. Then, Rukia heard the gunshots echo around the warehouse.

* * *

Byakuya heard the whiz of the bullet through the air long before it reached him. The Incubus moved his head slightly to the left as the shot rang out, and the lethal bullet missed his right eye by a second. Three simultaneous shots rang out and Byakuya easily jumped backward, landing on his feet with an easy somersault, the three offending bullets embedded into the pillar behind him.

The sound of a pair of hands clapping resounded in the hall. Byakuya looked up as a figure walked out from the right and stood behind Rukia's chair. "Marvellous acrobatics, as expected from the leader of the Kuchiki clan."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he took in the appearance of the stranger, the demon whose voice he recognized as the one who had called him in the office to demand the meeting today.

"Release her." Byakuya's voice was cold as he addressed the other Incubus.

The demon smiled. "Not so fast, Kuchiki-san. You have come a long way here, haven't you? We should chat."

"I only feel comfortable talking if she stands on my side."

The brown-haired Incubus clucked his tongue. "I'm afraid you are in no position to negotiate with us, Kuchiki-san."

"I see. In that case, I will just have to get her out with my own two hands."

The Incubus bowed. "But of course, Kuchiki-san. Oh, I forgot my manners. My name is Aizen Sosuke, it is an absolute honour to meet you finally."

"Aizen Sosuke?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly. After a while, he spoke again, "What do you want?"

Aizen smiled. "We all know what I want, Kuchiki-san. Definitely not a mutual agreement between two business companies, as what little Rukia here seems to think."

Rukia looked confusedly at Byakuya but he was not looking at her. Suddenly, Rukia's eyes started to widen in shock.

"Now, perhaps it is my turn to ask you a question, Kuchiki-san. Is today…"

Byakuya turned to Rukia, who was desperately gesturing at her own chest now.

"… _your_ Purification Period date?"

Byakuya looked down in time to see a bright red laser dot on his chest… just as a bullet shot its way into his heart.

* * *

**Yes, yes, it is a cliffhanger... and pardon me for it. I just thought it would end the chapter pretty nicely.  
**

**2012 will be very busy for me, as was 2011. I can only hope it is a better year than the previous one. :) Happy new year again, guys! :D  
**

**p/s: If you haven't watched the 4th Mission Impossible movie titled Ghost Protocol, get the next cinema ticket in! It's fantastic, in my humble opinion. ;)**


	31. Unveiled

**Hey guys, newest update for Demons after, what, 2 long months. :) I have been really busy in real life, and only just got down to writing the fic again a few days ago. I hope the new chapter will provide some love to the ByaRuki pairing... we haven't gotten any sightings of them in the manga yet. :P**

**First off, I would like to thank all the reviewers of the past chapter, thank you very much, the feedback was lovely and I appreciate every single one of them. Believe me when I say that feedback and response are one of the pushing motivations of an author to write. =)  
**

**Second, if you have yet to realize, I have YET another new IchiRuki fic out, which was a spontaneous product of inspiration after looking at a really marvellous IchiRuki fanart. The details are in that fic itself, and it is currently titled '_Black Sun, White Moon_' (title might change though). It is AU, with a fairytale setting. It tells of the Sun and Moon kingdoms, and how the fate of the two once-united lands soon begin to change with the Sun King Ichigo and the Moon Princess Rukia. Do give it a read if you like IchiRuki and fairytales. ;)  
**

**Third, I recently came in 1st place on an IchiRuki fanfic contest on DeviantArt in January! Woohoo! :D It was my first time placing among top 3 in a fanfic contest and I'm really happy. I wrote a different style this time - a oneshot, it didn't have lemons (damn), and played mostly on emotions. So I was pleasantly surprised with the results! :D You can read it on my Deviantart (I use the username evenstar-lady on there). =) **

**Fourth, I want to leave a shout-out to **matsugo1**, who made a wonderful movie trailer to this fic, 'Demons from My Past'. I was very honoured when I saw the video and thank you very much! I thought it was really beautiful and I love the effects! :D Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

_Byakuya looked down to see a bright red laser dot on his chest… just as a bullet shot its way into his heart…_

* * *

The scream jammed in Rukia's mouth, only to be muffled by the gag, as she watched the bullet hit Byakuya. She did not know how long she had screamed, as his grey eyes half-widened in shock, as the terrible splotch of blood slowly started to spread across his shirt, as he finally dropped to the floor.

The body of Byakuya fell, almost in slow motion... and Rukia wanted nothing more than to run out and catch him, and make sure he was okay. How she wished she could turn time back, how she wished she could rip the tight ropes binding her to the chair and rush out to take the bullet for him. Rukia felt as if she was separated from her body, as if she was floating from above, watching a scene from a very, very horrible movie.

_This could not be happening…_

And when Byakuya's body hit the floor with a thud of finality, the ominous sound echoed terribly in Rukia's empty heart.

_He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be dead, he couldn't…_

"_BYAKUYA_!" Rukia shouted, but once again the cloth gag muffled the syllables into meaningless sounds. Her brain jammed, bringing all her thoughts to a halt, except for one.

_ Byakuya… Byakuya was shot. He needed medical attention now, he needed help! He needed… to be alive… _

_ Please… please…_

_ He needed to be safe… alive! _

Rukia thrashed furiously in her chair, but the binding ropes reminded her of her useless condition… and what had brought Byakuya to her, and to this. The tears pooled in Rukia's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She needed to get to Byakuya, she needed to touch him, tell him to hang on…

"Taka, check him." Aizen's voice jolted Rukia, she had almost forgotten that anybody was around. The white-hot fury whipped around Rukia like a powerful storm, at the horrible man standing just next to her.

_ This animal… he was responsible for all of this._

"M-Me?" A nervous voice came from the left and a middle-aged man armed with a rifle stepped out from the shadows.

"Yes, you. Go on." Aizen's voice was calm. "We have you covered, Taka."

The middle-aged man walked out nervously to the body lying in the middle of the warehouse. From all corners of the place, Rukia could see the armed men step out into the light, so many of them with their rifles and guns still aimed at Byakuya's body.

_What? What do you still want with him?_ Rukia felt the fury grip her heart. _How many times do you want to shoot him already?_

A cry from Taka jerked Rukia's attention back to reality, and her eyes immediately focused to the front again. What had happened? Was it a cry of triumph? Or was Byakuya still alive, even if barely so? Rukia felt the hope come alive in her heart. Maybe she could negotiate something with Aizen, make him release Byakuya. If he really wanted, she could take his place. Anything… anything to have Byakuya leave this place alive…

Another cry heard set Rukia's anxious heart beating faster than before but she could not see much of what was happening as Taka had been leaning over Byakuya's body, shrouding both of them from view. The violet eyes widened as she finally realized the reason for the noise. As the man leaned back in what appeared to be an expression of extreme pain, Rukia saw that a pale hand had latched onto Taka's own arm and twisted it back.

_ How… how could it be?_

"_Oh._" Aizen's voice was nothing but curiosity.

Rukia's violet eyes widened even more, as the figure reflected in them… slowly rose from the ground, keeping a hold on the other struggling man.

He stood up slowly but surely, without any hints of injury to his body. It was almost an ominous sight, like a dead body coming back to life. Rukia felt the happiness, hope and shock mingle together at the incredulity of what was happening in front of her. And when he stood and finally turned to face her again, she caught sight of those eyes, so grey and misty…

… and so very, very _alive._

* * *

Aizen's eyes, which had momentarily widened for a split second, slowly narrowed as his lips curled into a smile. He chuckled. "So it was a false rumour, probably one of the many you have planted everywhere about your Purification Period date to throw unforgiving enemies off the track. Forgive me for even attempting to believe them, Kuchiki-san. I should have known better."

The smile widened on Aizen's lips as he stepped behind Rukia, addressing everyone in the warehouse. "Let us make this a showdown then." He raised one arm in the air.

"All of you… _fire_."

The fear and shock appeared on Taka's face a split second before it disappeared under a hailstorm of lethal bullets that started off once again in the warehouse.

* * *

It was a horrible grotesque sight, one Rukia would never forget as long as she lived. The bullets flew, riddling into Taka's body and he kept screaming in pain as Byakuya held onto him and flung him around like a rag doll. And the men, they kept shooting, wasting the bullets away on the hope that one might strike Byakuya.

None did.

Byakuya moved with ease and agility, handling Taka's body as easily as if it were a life-sized plush toy. If the sight had not been so horrible, Rukia would have found it subtly beautiful in the way Byakuya moved easily within the spot, his eyes careful and his movements swift and precise, almost graceful.

Finally, when the final bullet dropped to the ground of the warehouse, Byakuya grabbed Taka by the neck in front of him. The man was still screaming in pain, and trashing weakly in Byakuya's bloody arms. His body was riddled with holes from the bullet, and blood was pouring out of him in a crimson puddle where Byakuya and him now stood.

_ How was it possible? How was it possible that he was not dead? So many bullets like that… and he could keep shouting…_

Rukia felt her brain freeze at the illogical appearance of it all, at how it only seemed like a horror movie come true. Her eyes turned back to Byakuya, who stood coolly behind the man. Byakuya turned his back on both Rukia and Aizen, still holding the struggling Taka in front of him. Taka kept screaming, but Rukia could only see Byakuya's back to her now, shrouding Taka from her view.

Next, a most terrible loud _crack_ echoed in the warehouse… a sound that chilled Rukia to the bone, especially as Taka's screams abruptly stopped after that.

* * *

_He's alive._

_ No, he can't be._

_ Am I dreaming? Or is this a nightmare?_

Rukia's brain was frozen, unable to process what was happening in front of her. Byakuya had just taken a bullet to his heart, and he could move about so easily. The red splotch on his shirt was slowly widening, reminding Rukia of his injury but he did not seem any worse than when he first started off.

Rukia could only watch as Byakuya placed Taka's dead body on the ground. Rukia's eyes hurriedly darted to the body, where Taka's head was twisted in the most strange and grotesque angle… that was never meant to be possessed by living human beings. Taka's eyes were wide open, his mouth frozen in a horrified silent scream.

He was _dead_.

Rukia felt the gasp jam in her throat again, as she looked at Byakuya.

He had_ killed _someone_… Byakuya had killed someone!_

_No, it was only for self-defence! If he hadn't done so, he would have been dead. _

Rukia watched Byakuya turn toward her and Aizen. His grey eyes were wary but emotionless, as he took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood clean off his hands. The image sent a slight chill down Rukia's back. Byakuya… he seemed too _cool_, too _composed_ for someone who had just killed a man for the first time. It was all too strange, and Rukia struggled to comprehend everything. Why? What was this?

As he dropped the soiled handkerchief to the floor, Byakuya looked at the Rukia for the first time since he was hit by the bullet. And Rukia immediately detected something else in those misty grey eyes.

_Sadness._

Subtle sadness… and a sense of resignation.

It did nothing to resolve the confusion in her mind.

_ What was all this?_

* * *

"You certainly have flair for drama, Kuchiki-san." Aizen chuckled as he produced a small knife from his pocket and stood behind Rukia. "Even I thought we had succeeded in that moment. But of course…" The brown eyes narrowed. "Kuchiki Byakuya is not someone anyone can ever take lightly, is he?"

Byakuya kept silent as he observed Aizen, who flicked the blade close to Rukia's neck. The grey eyes narrowed as the brown-haired man lowered himself to Rukia to whisper into her ear.

"Does he look a lot cooler to you now, Ukitake-san?" Aizen smiled. "Do you understand the _real_ him now?"

_The real him? What? _

Aizen chuckled. "Allow me to demonstrate." Rukia only caught the words for a split second before Aizen whipped out a small handgun with his left hand. Rukia's violet eyes widened in shock and fear as she heard double shots fired quickly from the gun, sending two bullets into Byakuya's chest.

Byakuya did not even move away, his eyes staying on Rukia. That same solitary, sadness stayed in his eyes as he looked at her, ignoring the bullets as they hit his body.

Rukia screamed a second time, the gag once again muffling her voice. And then, the disbelief hit her a second time… when Byakuya did not fall, or even stumble.

The soft chuckle of Aizen in her ear brought Rukia back to Earth. "You see, little Rukia, he's always going to be able to move, even if we shot him down with a hundred bullets."

Aizen allowed a second's breadth of silence to linger before he spoke the words, words that Rukia would remember for as long as she lived.

"After all, he is _immortal_."

* * *

The card scanner beeped as the access card was held in front of the screen.

"Access granted. Please proceed, Miss Miko. Have a nice day." The cool female operator voice sounded through the panel. A pair of footsteps strode past the silver door that slid open, and then another followed, and another and yet another pair of footsteps…

"We will take the perimeter down on the ground floor to ensure no one escapes from the building. The rest, up to the central office where the rest of the clan are."

The rush of brisk footsteps echoed across the fine-tiled floor. "By nightfall, Azaris will be bathed in blood… and taken over from the Kuchikis."

* * *

After all, he is _immortal_.

_Immortal._

Rukia's brain had froze once more at the word. There were so many strange things happening now, so many strange and dangerous things that she could not comprehend. And now someone was telling her Byakuya was immortal.

_Immortal? As in… someone who could never die? What did Aizen mean?_

"Perhaps your mind would have some trouble comprehending all the current facts for now. I will try to make it easier with a little fairytale. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Succubus, Rukia?" Aizen whispered into her ear as he held the blade against her neck.

When Rukia remained silent, Aizen continued. "Succubi are female demons, demons made famous in medieval tales. They appear as very beautiful women, but are actually monsters who prey and seduce men sexually, before draining of them of their life energy through intercourse. And did you know…" Aizen chuckled slightly. "… that there are male demons of the same kind, with the exact same mechanism?"

"This demon is known as an _Incubus_."

Byakuya watched Aizen warily, always focusing on the sharp blade at Rukia's neck. Aizen only smiled and continued talking.

"Do you believe in fairytales, Rukia? Or rather in the darker folktales that tell of the most terrifying of creatures, creatures known to exist only in nightmares? Did you ever believe that they might actually walk among the living, and are very _real i_ndeed?

Rukia's eyes only held shock and confusion.

"Is it all too much to take in, little Rukia?" Aizen smiled and gestured with his left hand at Byakuya. "Let me tell you a little more clearly then. Kuchiki Byakuya's actual age is two thousand and one hundred and twenty-five years old."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. _What! No, no, it cannot be…_

"He walked the times in your history textbooks. Renaissance, feudal times in Japan, he was there to witness them all first-hand."

_ What? This is impossible… this… _

"Well today, Rukia… you are going to learn that not all legends are legends after all." Aizen spoke. "Your lover is an Incubus. Not only that, he is the most powerful Incubus to have walked the Earth for over two thousand years."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

Aizen whispered into Rukia's ears, his eyes trained on Byakuya. "Turns out you should have asked for his birth certificate when you started dating, because he might be a little too old for your taste. Also, he tires you out constantly, because that little vital energy inside of you has been his constant feeding material. His heart beats but continues beating regardless of whatever pierces it, no matter how lethal… except on one certain happy day where he turns more vulnerable. I was hoping that it was today but no matter, we will just have to try harder to kill him."

Aizen straightened up, keeping the blade at Rukia's neck. "But Kuchiki-san, I must admit I found myself thoroughly amused upon catching wind of your relationship with Rukia here, and very curious of the reason." He smiled. "Is she a lot more delicious than normal women?"

Aizen bent toward Rukia and sniffed her, causing an involuntary twitch to run through Byakuya's body. That did not go unnoticed by the mastermind who straightened up with a smile.

"This historical moment belongs to storyline of movies. The hero arrives to rescue his beloved, and she finally finds out that he is an undead."

"Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya… is an _Incubus_."

* * *

_Kuchiki Byakuya's actual age is two thousand and one hundred and twenty-five years old…_

_Also, he tires you out constantly, because that little vital energy inside of you has been his constant feeding material…_

_His heart beats but continues beating regardless of whatever pierces it, no matter how lethal… _

_Kuchiki Byakuya is an Incubus…_

Rukia's heart froze at the impossible revelation. Byakuya's age… his true nature… his real identity. It was all a lie, how could it be true? How could something so incredulously impossible be true? How could he be over two thousand years old? No human lived beyond those years, and he barely looked like he was over twenty-five!

But then somewhere in the back of her shocked mind, Rukia felt something click about the mysterious air around Byakuya, all the little snippets of conversation and feelings that had seemed so insignificant at the time. They moved about in her brain, fitting themselves like puzzle pieces, telling her what she had always felt, that something wasn't really normal with Byakuya right from the start when he came into her life…

'_I only like old men and their smiles though.' 'That's truly fitting. I'm a lot older than I look…'_

'_Is it okay… if we… don't do it today? It's just… I find myself very tired the morning after…'_

'_You called me a demon…'_

All the subtle hints in his words from the start, did they mean something much bigger at that moment, something which she had obviously not caught on to? Then there was the mysterious ways in which he would always appear, like he was something… supernatural. His impossible talents, his perfection in every single aspect, his charming personality, those hypnotizing eyes, the way he could seduce with so much ease… almost as if he had been doing it for centuries…

_An Incubus…_

* * *

Byakuya watched the difficult look of realization dawn in Rukia's eyes and he instantly knew.

_ She knew now. _

"I am very sorry." A small, sad smile curled Byakuya's lips. "This must be a very rude shock for you, equal to a betrayal."

Rukia did not move, nor speak.

"I… could not bring myself to tell you the truth on the phone. It would only serve to terrify you..." Byakuya spoke. "But I would not have preferred for you to learn it this way, Rukia."

The Incubus took a single breath before he spoke the words, words delayed for too long now, and finally wrenched painfully out into the open. "What I meant to say on the phone was, I'm not the man you think I am, Rukia. To be honest, I am _not_ even a man."

Rukia's eyes filled with tears… and the sight wrenched Byakuya's heart right out of him. After all the delaying and cover-ups… it only served to hurt more.

_ I should have known… _

"I know I should not have lied, that it would be best to come clean as soon as I could. But I grew selfish in your company after tasting the happiness I had never felt before, and I would do anything for it to stay that way." The Incubus allowed a second's silence as if weighing his words. "I know it is inevitable that you would finally leave me. Be it by Death's hand or simply the fear of learning my true identity…" Byakuya smiled. "But I still fell in love."

Rukia's eyes widened, as Byakuya's eyes softened.

Byakuya did not care if Aizen or the entire group of enemy demons were listening to this uncharacteristic confession of his. After all, they will all be dead by the time he was finished with them. He just had to tell Rukia what he needed to tell her, and he needed to tell her now. There was probably no other time left.

"But yes, I did kiss another… but only to absorb some vital energy. I did not want to burden you, I wanted to be a little more like a normal human partner. A partner who does not leech off your energy in the midst of passion." A hard edge entered Byakuya's voice and Rukia noticed that he gripped his fists tight, but then he continued to smile at her.

"And I watch you almost every night from the tree opposite your bedroom window. You are lovely even when you sleep."

Rukia's eyes widened, the smile stayed on Byakuya's lips.

"Do not fear." Byakuya grey eyes were soft as they looked at her. "I apologize for getting you into this mess. You will be safe soon… I promise."

_I've always imagined how you would see the real me for the first time, but never in my entire life, would I have imagined it to be this._

A sudden wind swirled up in the middle of the warehouse, causing the dirt and debris to fly about in the powerful air. Rukia's eyes widened, even as the rest of the demons shrank back, shielding their vision and sight. Aizen's eyes stayed open, an almost maniacal smile on his face.

"Ahh, that smell of immense power. The power that will soon be mine."

The powerful wind slowly formed an air vortex in the warehouse, as the wooden pillars of the building begin to shake. The sound of wood snapping echoed overhead, as certain structures of the warehouse broke under the powerful pressure.

And as Byakuya looked upon Rukia, his grey irises slowly changed into the impossible colour of liquid silver.

_So now you look upon the real me, Rukia. _

* * *

Rukia gasped as she watched those familiar grey eyes of Byakuya change into impossible glimmers of silver. The features of Byakuya's handsome face hardened slightly, giving him a more lethal and deadly look. As the wind slowly settled in the warehouse, Rukia realized that a somehow chilly aura had descended upon the place so that the temperature felt much colder than before. She had never seen Byakuya like this… the only one time she had ever glimpsed such coldness in his looks and posture before was the night he had left Tokyo for Seattle in a rage after she had went out for a movie with Ichigo.

Byakuya lifted his head to look Rukia squarely in the eye… and suddenly, Rukia found herself looking at those eyes less than ten centimetres away. Rukia had barely a second to register the shock that Byakuya was now directly in front of her, as the Incubus reached out and punched Aizen with his right arm, sending the other man flying backwards into the wall and disappearing amidst the rubble and debris. Byakuya deftly caught the knife that Aizen had dropped and sent the weapon flying after its owner. He turned back to Rukia as he stood in front of her.

_So fast. _

_Too fast._

_Had he just appeared directly in front of me… in a matter of milliseconds?_

_Had he just punched a man through the wall… with just a single blow?_

Rukia looked up as Byakuya reached out to her ropes. She saw the residual dried blood that caked his hands slightly, and the sight combined with the cold temperature in the warehouse caused Rukia's body to let out an involuntary shiver. However, that little action caused Byakuya to hesitate as his hands hovered in the air. When he spoke, however, his tone was emotionless.

"Do not be afraid of me, Rukia. I will never hurt you."

* * *

_She is afraid of me._

Byakuya watched Rukia tremble as he reached out to her. He stopped, wondering if he would terrify her any more if he touched her in that moment.

_She is afraid of me now._

The sadness and disappointment weighed Byakuya's heart down but he refused to let it affect him too much, not when it was too crucial and dangerous a moment now to care about emotions. He was already lucky that she hadn't fainted or rejected him altogether as he had approached her. It was amazing how things could change so much. Not too long ago before she had caught him kissing his secretary and went on a trip with her friends, Byakuya had been in blissful heaven, hugging a happy Rukia in his arms on the sofa and feeling her cuddle closer to him each time he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Byakuya had been working out ways to repair their relationship after Rukia had broken up with him. It was going to be a long and hard process but he was more than willing to go the extra mile, if that was what it took to have Rukia back again. He was going to start when she returned from the trip with her friends, and if he had to start anew with her again, he would. And when they were both together again, he would start to reveal bits of his true identity to her slowly and gradually, so she would not be alarmed. Maybe then... she would understand, maybe then she would even accept him for what he truly was.

But this had changed everything.

Byakuya felt the fury fill every fiber of his being as he thought back on the adversary Aizen. He had kidnapped Rukia and forcefully revealed the truth before her, only shocking and hurting the woman Byakuya loved. It was all too short a time, Byakuya knew she would not be able to take it right and his chances of mending everything had diminished almost to nothingness.

She had watched him being shot down by bullets, watched him come back to life, watched him kill someone in the most violent manner possible, and learnt of his impossible identity. Which human would not run away, traumatized, after everything that had happened?

Burying the sadness deep in his heart, Byakuya reached out and finally ripped the ropes that bound Rukia.

* * *

With one pull, the impossible ropes binding Rukia to the chair snapped and she was able to stand up with shaky legs. Her hands were still bound together and she was still gagged. Byakuya reached out to the ropes tying her hands together. "We should-"

The grey eyes widened as Byakuya turned forward, reflexively pushing Rukia behind him. Three daggers whizzed out of the darkness and Byakuya caught two in his right hand, a third in his left.

"_Fantastic_."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Apparently, you are not very shabby yourself… _Aizen_."

Aizen smiled as he walked out into the light, as the debris cleared behind him. Rukia's eyes widened as she watched the dust settle around the wall, where a huge round crack had formed where Aizen had been thrown after Byakuya had punched him. The knife that Byakuya had thrown after him jutted from the left side of Aizen's chest.

"Tsk tsk." Aizen removed the knife from his chest and dropped it to the floor. "You really were aiming for the heart."

"Apparently, none of us here have our Purification dates set for today then."

Aizen smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you."

* * *

"This is a demand made to all within the walls of the Kuchiki headquarters. We have taken over your building, and we demand that all of you surrender in peace and I guarantee that no one will get hurt." The firm voice blared over the security sound system in the Azaris building. "I repeat. Come unarmed and we will not kill any of you."

The enormous conglomeration of demons stood in the wide silver passageway to the Kuchiki office suite on the twenty-ninth floor of Azaris, waiting. They had been waiting for a while now. After taking over the security surveillance, the demon rebels had moved to the main floor where they knew the Kuchiki demons resided. Here, it was a spacious place with many doors, most of them locked. The Ishikawa demons had regrouped in the main hall, preferring to move in bulk in the case of an ambush. It was all too quiet and they knew that they were being watched by unseen eyes. Right across from the main hall was the office suite, which was connected by a silver bridge-like walkway made of glass tiles. So many floors below the glass bridge, the sinister marble of the ground floor beckoned.

Suddenly, a loud brash voice sounded over the speakers. "And who is this demon that I am corresponding with?"

The Ishikawa demons looked amongst each other with some unease. Apparently, the security system wasn't the only one with access to the voice system of the building.

"Ishikawa." The de facto leader of the group stepped out, a seemingly middle-aged man with a goatie. "Ishikawa Shinobu."

"Nice to meet you…" A bullet flew from above the walls to lodge into the leader's chest as he stumbled back in surprise and shock. The remaining demons looked up at the glass walls where a black-jacketed, red-haired Incubus stood easily on the framed ledge, leering down at them. "… Shinobu, you _son of a bitch_."

The red-haired demon laughed and fired four more silent shots into the leader's chest before Shinobu had the time to react. "I know I'm wasting my bullets but you look so bloody slow and fat down there I can't resist." The Incubus slung his rifle and silencer behind his shoulder and grinned maniacally at the crowd. "Remember my name everyone. It is Abarai Renji… and I will have fun killing every single one of you."

"K-Kill him!" Shinbou shouted and twenty demons began to scale the slippery glass wall. Renji only grinned at them.

Suddenly, loud shouts in the middle of the Ishikawa group stopped the rest of the demons in their steps. Multiple cracks were heard and four demons dropped to the ground dead, their necks twisted back.

"W-Who are you?" The rest of the demons backed away from a figure standing in the middle of their midst, cloaked in a black long trench coat with a hood.

"Ah, my handsome men. That is no good a pick-up line for women." The figure removed the hood as long wavy blond hair cascaded over one shoulder. Before the demons could react, the figure somersaulted backwards to the middle of the glass bridge. "I was almost insulted that none of you noticed such a beautiful woman in your midst."

"Matsumoto, could you cut it with those lines?" Renji groaned as he jumped down from the wall to land easily beside his long-time best friend.

"Your fat and slow line wasn't too good either." Matsumoto flicked an imaginary dust off her shoulder.

Renji turned to address the massive crowd of demons. "I shall warn each and every one of you. You can choose to leave now or engage us in battle. We have long caught wind of your activities and have made the preparations necessary to deal properly with each of you today... and it will be your choice today whether to live or die. Did you think we do not know that the access you have been using was from a previous employee?"

* * *

_Unohana sat herself elegantly in the chair opposite Byakuya. "There are two things of importance which I wanted to discuss with you today, Byakuya."_

_Unohana fixed her eyes on the young executive. "I heard about Rukia. I heard that the both of you have broken up. And I want you to know that while I know it is difficult, this was inevitable given the nature of your relationship with her."_

_"What is the second important matter, Sensei?" Byakuya effectively cut the Succubus off. "I do not mean to be impolite, but the time for the contracts are dwindling as we speak."_

_"Of course." Unohana let out a soft sigh as she looked at the young Kuchiki but her blue eyes slowly hardened. "This one, I believe, is very important."_

_"I have information that Miko's access card was recently used in our company days after her resignation from Azaris. We believe there is some manipulation involved, that it might have been intercepted in hands of an unknown enemy. I have set a tracking system to the panel in case this card is ever used again to trigger an alarm in the security. I think we should look into this... that someone might be planning an ambush into Azaris in the near future."_

_"I will send out more men on to this matter, Sensei."_

* * *

"This is why demons like you just don't cut it for the Kuchikis." Renji grinned. "You all too bloody weak and stupid."

Matsumoto smiled. "And not even the slightest bit handsome."

"Kill them! Kill them!" Shinobu's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.

"Well… then…" Both Incubus and Succubus both stood and faced the crowd of demons.

"Time for action." Matsumoto smiled as she watched the demons run out to the glass bridge toward them.

"Yeah. Man, I smell blood." Renji grinned. "You ready?"

"Been ready my whole life."

The two demons exchanged a smile before both of them jumped over the glass bridge of Azaris, so many floors down.

* * *

"My, my. The girl is showing some courage, isn't she? She hasn't even ran away from you, crying in terror." Aizen smiled.

Byakuya's alert eyes flicked slightly to Rukia, who stood to his right. Rukia only stared back at Aizen, hard.

"So very… _brave_." Aizen suddenly appeared in front of Byakuya, whose eyes widened. The next second, Aizen reached out to Rukia with claw-like hands as she stepped back, a millisecond too late. But Byakuya's pale hand intercepted Aizen's reach and the Kuchiki pulled Aizen away from the human girl, but receiving a painful punch in the stomach in the process. Byakuya drew back and pushed Aizen backward by the neck. They traded punches and kicks, so speedy and swift Rukia was unable to make out any clear movements.

"_Kill her_." Aizen's voice was loud and firm, even as he fought with Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes widened and he made to turn but a swift attack from Aizen prevented the Kuchiki from gaining much progress to where Rukia stood. The demons who stood all over the warehouse started to close in on the center of the warehouse where Rukia stood, her hands still tied up behind her and gagged.

Suddenly, the glass windows of the warehouse shattered overhead as multiple figures jumped through the warehouse. Byakuya gripped Aizen's neck as hard as he could to crush his windpipe, but the other Incubus twisted out of the way and aimed a kick at the Kuchiki, who easily moved out of harm's way.

"Protect her... with your life, if you must." Byakuya addressed the newcomers as he continued to fight.

Aizen smiled. "Looks like you brought reinforcements, despite your promise."

"And it looks like you intended to kill Rukia, despite your promise." Byakuya aimed a disabling punch at Aizen who dodged it easily. "We are demons, and are of the same breed and natural instinct. Let us not lie to ourselves."

"What about lying to Rukia?" Aizen smiled.

Byakuya's eyes widened, as he received a punch in his gut in a fleeting second of hesitation.

* * *

"Kill all those who stand against the Kuchikis! Protect the legacy of Azaris!"

The battle had begun, on four different levels of the building. After Renji and Matsumoto had used diversionary tactics on the glass bridge, half the Ishikawa demons had followed them, only to be ambushed on three separate floors. The remainder stayed on the main headquarters floor, where they were confronted by the main combat team led by Unohana Retsu.

Two out of three ambush teams had been wiped out by the Kuchiki defense teams, leaving one. Renji and Matsumoto had decided to go back to the twenty-ninth floor to assist Unohana, knowing that they were probably the main targeted team. And they arrived just in time to watch a demon leap up behind Unohana in what was unmistakeably a planned assassination in the midst of battle.

"Watch out!"

* * *

_It was bloody, it was all a mess. Demons fighting everywhere, and we were down in numbers, Byakuya having taken almost half the team over to rescue Ukitake-san. I wasn't feeling peaceful, the fight that was to come didn't feel good. And bad feelings usually precede bad outcomes. _

_ It was the Ishikawa rebels as I had thought, those who survived out of the battle of what was left of our massacre months ago. We were still outnumbered but we fought anyway. I engaged Shinobu and we began combat. He was strong, but I held my ground. What would Ginrei say if we lost now? We could not afford to lose here._

_ I killed Shinobu after near half an hour of battle. I found his weak spot and sneaked behind him, successfully planting my hands around him in an act of suffocation. In the next second, I felt the bones of his neck and it was easy to be snapped off. _

_ I let my guard down then. I had just killed the leader and many demons were already backing off. Suddenly, I caught a flash of movement from behind me. I heard Abarai's voice warning me about something, or someone.  
_

_ There was someone behind me!_

_ I turned only in time to see the demon with the shining dagger in his hand, poised to strike my heart. I swore that my heart skipped a beat in that moment._

_ Was I going to die?_

_ How did they know? How could they know?_

_ How did they know that today… was my Purification Period?_

* * *

"Rukia-san? Are you alright?" Rukia turned as she heard the good-natured female voice. Her eyes widened as she watched the petite long-haired girl give her a smile. A group of people now surrounded her, some of whom she had once encountered during Byakuya's dinner party. A group of people who probably weren't what they seemed... a group of people who were probably all demons. They had broken in through the windows and Rukia had heard Byakuya instruct them to protect her, and all of them had dutifully surrounded Rukia, some engaging the enemy in combat already. There was no need to protect her, as long as she could get these ropes off her hands...

Hinamori Momo now smiled ath Rukia. "This must be very terrifying to take in one day."

Rukai tried to gesture to her ropes and gag cloth but Hinamori Momo only shook her head. "We are under instructions by Kuchiki-san to do this, Rukia-san. Please do allow us to work smoothly." So saying, the young Succubus produced a long white cloth in her hands. "Pardon me."

Rukia's violet eyes widened before they were lost beneath the white cloth that Hinamori fastened around her eyes. "Kuchiki-san would not prefer you to see him this way."

* * *

"You are pathetic, Kuchiki Byakuya. Trying so hard to protect something so meaningless… which you will soon lose everything for."

Aizen and Byakuya moved in wary circles, each sizing the other up.

"Oh, and that instruction to 'kill her' wasn't for Rukia, so I do keep my promises." Aizen smiled as he produced a tiny earpiece from his right ear.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

Aizen only smiled. "I have heard multiple rumours of Purification Period dates among the Kuchiki demons and somehow, there were two that coincide today. I figured either one would be true... so I decided to plan my attack and try to carry out double high-risk assassinations today. I would try to kill you today, obviously that hasn't worked... for now." Aizen's lips curled upward. "While in Azaris, my men will simultaneously target the other demon... and I believe that party will be successful. Therefore, I was just giving out instructions to carry out… my hypothesis just now." Aizen smiled again.

_Kill her._

Byakuya felt his heart still at the words.

Aizen only grinned at Byakuya. "So how does it feel having to lose your own kind… over a human girl? Is it worth everything?"

Byakuya did not move, nor speak.

Aizen smiled. "There is no need to pretend between both of us. We both know who I am talking about now. Let us observe a moment's silence for the unfortunate passing of Unohana Retsu."

* * *

**And there we have it. Rukia finally finds out about Byakuya's identity after all this while... took 31 chapters for that. =P I know the combat scenes probably didn't come out as smooth as I would like it to be but I was too busy focusing on the emotional aspects of both Rukia and Byakuya following the revelation of the truth. Hope it was still good, though.  
**

**Do review this chapter for me and tell me what you think about the chapter, any feedback or suggestions are welcomed. ;)**

**-evenstar-  
**


	32. Ultimatum

**After many months now, I have updated this Demons fic. I apologize for the horibble prolonged delay and I hope this update will come as a nice surprise to you. :) The content was just too much for me to write and I kept putting it off, and then other commitments got in the way, and whenever I started to write again, I would put it off... and well, it led to months of lack of updates for this story. I thank you for the patience._  
_**

**I have now updated all my ongoing ByaRuki fics within the last month. :) The Emperor fic and 'I Think I'm Married' fic has received fresh chapters, so if you haven't read them, feel free to make your way to my FF profile.  
**

**Also, I would like readers to know that I have graduated as a doctor! (graduation's in August but the results have all come out :D I faintly remember this girl leaving a review some time ago saying that she thinks I'm just a middle-schooler. Well, honey, I treat your parents now. XD) I can't prove anything over the internet... but well, I have graduated med school and returned to my home country. While it hasn't quite sunk in yet, I'm just happy to be home after 6 long years. My Twitter is **evenstar_lady**, do add me if you want to keep in touch. :)  
**

**And with that comes this announcement. My work will definitely get into the way of my writing, so I'm afraid I might not be able to finish all my fics, maybe not even one. That is why there is a poll up on my profile to ask which one of the fics readers would like to see completed. It's all very foggy right now, I haven't submitted my applications, I don't know when I will start working... but I just wanted the readers to be aware, in case I suddenly went into hiatus-mode. :)  
**

**With that, I hope you enjoy this update. :) To be honest, I rushed this update and compacted it to spare you some cliffhangers so w_arning: it was jampacked with a lot of content which was supposed to be spread out in 2-3 chapters so it might be very jumpy._  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach nor their characters. I own this story plot.  
**

* * *

_There is no need to pretend between both of us. Let us observe a moment's silence for the unfortunate passing of Unohana Retsu._

Rukia heard an inhuman roar erupt in the warehouse, a sound that chilled her to the bone as she recognised it to be Byakuya's. She wanted to move to him but she could not see, Hinamori had fastened the blindfold over her eyes. She wanted to do something, anything but she could not see.

Rukia could only feel helpess, as she listened to the battle around her.

* * *

_ For eight hundred years ever since he took over the mantle of the Kuchiki leadership, he had never had his turf properly threatened before… until now. _

_ For the first time, he was afraid. _

_ For the first time, he was afraid that he was too late, that the Kuchiki stronghold at Azaris had been taken over._

_ For the first time, he was afraid that he was unable to rush there to save what was left of the clan._

_ And for the first time, he had no way of knowing and was… helpless._

* * *

"Afraid, Byakuya-san?" Aizen smiled as he walked in front of the young Incubus. "Are you thinking about what might be happening at Azaris right now?"

Byakuya rushed at Aizen, aiming a blow at the latter's head only to have Aizen dodge it easily with a smile.

"Focus… Byakuya-san. We wouldn't want you to die easily, would we?" Aizen smiled as he suddenly produced a sword from behind him and attacked the Kuchiki heir. Dodging the blade, Byakuya flew back slightly. Aizen gave no quarter, following the Incubus with a series of slashes.

"_BYAKUYA!_" Byakuya turned at the voice, in time to catch the _katana _thrown at him and swing it easily to block Aizen's blade.

"You are late, Renji." Byakuya answered in his cold voice.

The two Incubi exchanged a silent glance.

"We had complications," Renji replied. "I took half the squad here." He motioned to the demons now breaking through the doors and windows of the warehouse.

Byakuya nodded, before his eyes turned to the blindfolded Rukia. "Abarai. Get her somewhere safe, even if it may cost you your life."

Rukia hurriedly reached up and ripped off her blindfold but Renji had already lifted her up into his arms.

"Hai." The red-haired Incubus nodded.

Byakuya nodded back before turning to Rukia with his emotionless expression.

_ It is alright… it will be alright soon, Rukia…_

Byakuya started to turn back to Aizen, prepared to engage him in battle again.

_ Anything… for you to be alright…_

A small hand reached out and latched onto Byakuya's sleeve. Byakuya turned in surprise to see those beautiful wide violet orbs, glassy with tears. He wanted to tear the bindings from her mouth just to hear what she would say to him, but there was no time to spare anymore. And he was still afraid of what she would say to him. Byakuya stared at Rukia, wishing so much to kiss her just once on her lips. Just once, before he did battle with this enemy. But he would not disrespect her, she had already told him that they were finished as a couple and he did not intend to force her. Especially as she had witnessed him perform a semi-massacre, he was already lucky she wasn't screaming in terror at him.

Instead, Byakuya allowed his lips to curve into a gentle smile as he looked at her, before turning away and walking forward. He did not see Rukia as she struggled to strain out to him.

The Kuchiki heir listened to Renji's fading steps before he turned back to face the adversary Aizen.

* * *

Rukia listened to Renji's footsteps as he ran along the dirt path, away from the warehouse.

_Why?_

_ Why had it all turned out this way?_

Byakuya wasn't who he really was. He had told her… that he wasn't a man, he was… an Incubus.

Rukia felt the fear, pain, anger, sadness, disbelief and shock mingle into a numbing effect in her body. He was over two thousand years old, could it really be? Was it not some horrible joke that they were playing on her? That Byakuya had really lived over so many centuries?

But then, there were the signs… there were the signs, as subtle as they may be, over the time span of her relationship with Byakuya.

Their first meeting in the ice shop…

**_"You are such a demon!" _**

**_"Am I really?"_**

His phone message to deposit money into her bank account…

**_'I forgot my bank account number, could you give it to me again? Some demon must have come over me.'_**

His impossible knowledge over so many fields of learning…

**_"I also have a Master's Degree in both Art and Visual Art. Are you impressed?"_**

**_"I-It's impossible. You don't have that much time."_**

**_"Believe me, I have all the time in the world."_**

And then there were the hints, the direct words that Rukia had dismissed at the time as arrogance…

**"You are. You tell me so fiercely to go away, to leave you alone. And yet your eyes pull me right back, telling me you want me to stay."**

**"I d-don't!"**

**"You don't? Then I must have read you wrongly, the first wrong in the two thousand years of my life."**

So many clues that had appeared back then, that Rukia had not realized for what they truly were…

**_"I only like old men and their smiles though." _**

**_"That's truly fitting. I'm a lot older than I look."_**

His persistent courting ways, so romantic yet traditional in itself. Going to Otousan to ask for permission, turning up at her campus and home to get her to go out with him…

**_"Rukia… what if I wasn't who I was?"_**

**_ "Hmmm… you mean if you were an office boy?"_**

He had asked her one too many times, but she hadn't realized it then. He wasn't who he appeared to be. And what was worse, he wasn't even human.

Rukia had thought that both theirs careers and lifestyle set them apart, that they were in two different worlds. He was a billionaire and the director of an international hotel chain… while she was just a normal girl who ran a flower shop, and had to take up three jobs at a time to make ends meet.

The gap was, in reality… much wider than that now.

Because he was the leader of a massive clan of beings that had populated the Earth for thousands of centuries, never growing old. They had probably killed humans too, her own kind. They were now _worlds_ apart, two different species.

Rukia knew she should be afraid, these beings were dangerous and lethal. They could easily seduce, and dispose of you within the blink of an eye.

Rukia knew she should be afraid… but this demon was _Byakuya_. He was in danger now and he had come for her, even though she was only a mere human.

Her hand had reflexively reached out to him, to hold onto him, before she was brought away. She knew what it meant… she wanted to stay with him, she did not want to leave. She wasn't… _afraid_.

Byakuya was a demon… and yet, he still looked the same, save for the silvery eyes. It didn't make the touch of his hand less warm, nor the warmth in his grey eyes less familiar.

He was… _Byakuya_.

* * *

"You shouldn't have let your woman run off, Byakuya-san." Aizen chuckled lightly, as his blade clashed against Byakuya's. The two Incubi had finally drawn their swords and were engaged in a fierce fight. Around them, demons from both sides clashed in individual matches.

"And why is that?" Byakuya asked in his deep voice.

"Because you might need a _partner _to look out for you now." Aizen smiled before looking upwards.

_ An ambush!_

Byakuya looked up to see a giant sack dropping directly onto him. The Incubus expertly sliced the sack into two with his blade… which opened up to release white powder everywhere. Recognising what it was, Byakuya ducked his head downward but it was no use, as Aizen's henchmen continued to throw powder at the Kuchiki leader.

"_Blindweed,_" Byakuya spoke as he stood up. Aizen smiled at the white powdery streaks now coating Byakuya's face and eyes, and most of his clothing.

"You are a dead demon, Kuchiki Byakuya. You cannot see… for now."

* * *

Renji felt the small human girl in his arm start to twist heavily in his grasp. She had already released the cloth binding her mouth. Tightening his hands around her, Renji hurried through the empty wasteland of rotten wood.

"Renji, we… we can't leave!" Rukia shouted angrily at the Incubus, as the gag cloth fell away.

"Shut up, will you? With all your shouting, you are going to draw attention to us!"

"We CAN'T! Byakuya… he-"

"You don't even know Byakuya for starters!" Renji shouted at Rukia, and he immediately regretted the action as she quieted in his arms. He looked away. "Byakuya is a very powerful fighter, and can hold his own in battles! He has been doing so for thousands of years, so give him some respect."

"_It is not that_."

Renji looked down in surprise at Rukia, whose head was bent so low now that he could not see her expression.

Then she spoke the words, almost a quiet whisper. "I want to go to him. I… just don't want him to fight alone. I'm scared for him. You are too, aren't you?"

Renji's eyes widened, as he stopped in his tracks. "Yes… I am."

"I need you to let go off me." Rukia's hand suddenly reached out and gripped Renji's shirt. "Because it is my fault he came here. It is my fault… I cannot leave him. So please… let me go back." Rukia looked up and Renji found himself looking into bright violet eyes filled with fierce determination. "Please let me go back to him."

For a moment, Renji's hand loosened over Rukia. Then, the Incubus slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, it is Byakuya's orders that you remain safe-"

And that was when Rukia reached out, swinging her hand at an angle and jabbing her elbow right in Renji's face.

"OWWWWW!"

As the Incubus reeled back in shock and pain, Rukia hurriedly wriggled free from his grasp and turned back to the warehouse.

"I need to get to Byakuya!" Without looking back, Rukia broke into a run. "And you should, too!"

Renji rubbed his face as he watched the human girl jumped across a plank of wood in her way, before sighing heavily. "Curse you, Byakuya. Your girl's bloody dangerous…"

* * *

Byakuya stood still, allowing his other senses to adjust to his surroundings. "You used blindweed powder, did you not?" His voice was deep, but devoid of fear. His eyes were closed shut to prevent more powder from getting into his eyes.

"But of course. It is, after all, one of the more dangerous substance to our kind." Aizen smiled. "It would be a pity to not use it in an ambush."

Byakuya's fist gripped his sword as he turned to the right, dodging a blade that came flying toward his head.

"Fast reflexes, even with your sight gone." Aizen nodded. "As expected from the Kuchiki clan leader."

Byakuya took a deep breath, as he steadied himself. His left leg was losing energy.

"Ah, so the effect has started." Aizen smiled, and advanced on the Kuchiki heir.

"_BYAKUYA_!"

Byakuya's eyes widened at the female voice, and at the feel of small hands that gripped his right arm to stabilize him.

Byakuya felt the fear overcome his shock. "_Ru… kia_?"

Rukia nodded, even though he could not see her. "Come, we have to run."

"Run?" Aizen chuckled. "I do not think so."

Without another word at the Incubus, Rukia grabbed Byakuya's arm and steered him away.

Aizen growled and was about to pursue them… until a sword pierced the skin of his neck. The Incubus easily leapt away from the danger and looked up at the offender.

"_Oh… you_."

* * *

Rukia shut the door, and turned left and right to look for something to hold the door with. She spotted a long piece of wood and hurried over to it, quickly placing it between the two door holders as a makeshift bolt. She noticed an axe lying alongside the wood and picked it up as well, to use as a weapon. Rukia had helped Byakuya escape to the second floor of the warehouse. Finding an empty room, she had hurriedly guided him into it before locking it securely.

"You have to leave. It is not safe… especially with me." Rukia turned back to see Byakuya, whose eyes were still covered in white powder. "Where is Abarai, why did he-"

"I chose to ran back. It had nothing to do with Renji, do not blame him." Rukia hurried over to Byakuya as she realized that both his feet were slowly giving way, somehow weakened. She quietly helped him over to rest against the wall.

"No, you should leave. It is really not-"

"You are weak." Rukia cut him off. "How come? I thought it was blinding powder."

"This is powder made from _blind weed_, a hazardous plant to our kind for centuries. It causes both blindness and pumps a sort of drug that relaxes all our muscles and clouds consciousness, incapacitating us."

"Oh… is there any way we can… maybe if I clean the powder…"

"No," Byakuya spoke as his shoulders heaved slightly, before drooping. "I just need a rest, I will be alright after resting for a bit."

Rukia nodded unnecessarily, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "So… just rest for now. I will keep a look out."

"Rukia." Byakuya's voice was sharp. "At any hint of approaching sounds, I want you to hide somewhere far from me, as far as you can get. I know there's a window to my right, and if situation requires it, you have to escape through that window." Rukia turned, amazed at how Byakuya could detect the evening rays now filtering through the dusty window in spite of his current state.

"Okay." Rukia replied, even though she knew there was no way she was going to leave Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded and then stayed silent. Rukia gripped the axe in her hand, feeling self-conscious as she stood in front of him even though she knew he could not see her. She averted her eyes to the window, wondering if it was alright with Byakuya if she went to sit down next to him.

"Why did you… come back?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard his deep voice. She turned to look at Byakuya but his own eyes were closed, and he seemed to be battling some internal struggle. Rukia figured the effects of the drug were slowly starting.

"Because… it was my fault that you landed in this." Her voice was soft. "So I wanted to come back."

"You… shouldn't." As Rukia watched, Byakuya's shoulders gave way slightly and he hunched against the wall as he slowly lost consciousness. "You… should… have… left."

* * *

He could see her perfectly in his mind, his senses had always been able to track her… even if his affected eyes could not.

She was standing some way off in front of him, her movements stiff and rather tense. Byakuya felt the natural urge to have her within hand's reach so he could protect her, yet he also wanted her far away from him as he was the target. Byakuya wanted to ask her to sit down and rest, that she could sit next to him but he wondered if a request like that would scare her.

After all, he was a… _demon_.

He could not see her expression right now, if it was one of apprehension, of fear, of disgust. Part of him was glad that he could not see because it would pain him so, like it had pained him when she had shivered as he came up to her in the warehouse.

Why had she come back? Did she feel responsible for what had happened? Byakuya wanted to tell her that it was the other way around, that it was him that had caused the demons to seek her out and abduct her. And yet his pathetic little heart had experienced that little warmth as he had heard her voice and felt her arms around him as she helped him here.

_ So many things… so many emotions…_

Byakuya's eyes slowly clouded over.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere. So you rest now." When Byakuya did not reply, Rukia knew he had already lost consciousness. She gently pushed him back against the wall so he could rest comfortably.

Rukia went to the door to make sure it was properly secured before going back to Byakuya's side. She settled herself next to the Incubus, gripping the axe in her hand. After a few seconds of silence, she slowly looked up at Byakuya next to her.

His eyelids were closed over those grey eyes of his, his eyelashes long over the other refined features of his face. Rukia cocked her head to one side as she peered closely at him. Byakuya seemed somewhat thinner, and his jaw set in a grim line as if he had been so tense for the past couple of days.

He really was a very beautiful creature. A demon… or rather, an Incubus to be exact.

Was it really possible?

Was it really possible that he was immortal, that this handsome face had remained youthful through so many historical wars and revolutions of the world? Was it really true… that they were evil creatures that murdered each other and even human beings?

Rukia peered again at the peaceful sleeping face of Byakuya, finding nothing but perfection and the appearance of a handsome young man deep in sleep. Was it possible that such beauty could really exist in evil beings that the demons called themselves as?

"You will be alright," she whispered to Byakuya, feeling a little foolish as he would not be able to hear her.

* * *

"Oh." Aizen turned, blood seeping out of the cut on his neck. "Good try but you missed… _Gin_."

"So I did." The silver-haired Incubus swung his sword to the left, causing crimson blood to fly from the blade to splatter across the wooden plank floor.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "I must admit… this is a surprise. Did the Kuchiki clan buy you halfway?"

"No, they didn't, Aizen-sama." Gin's lip was set in a thin line, he wasn't smiling. "I _work_ for them."

"You work for a clan who does not recognise your talent, nor approve of your ways." Aizen smiled.

"Yes… and unfortunately for me, my partner works for the same clan too. I would not allow anybody to destroy something she loved so much, Aizen-sama."

The two demons clashed, in a flurry of blades and debris.

"You are disillusioned." Aizen smiled, as they traded blows.

"Attempting to overthrow the Kuchiki clan is perhaps more of a disillusionment." Gin replied, as he aimed a swing of his sword at Aizen's throat. The blade connected with flesh and Gin's eyes narrowed. Did it work?

"No… it is _reality_." Aizen smiled again, suddenly appearing behind Gin. The shadow in front of Gin dissipated into nothingness, his sword piercing only thin air.

"You won't succeed." The sword pierced Gin's throat even as he spoke the words.

"Oh, I will." Aizen smiled as he gripped the sword tight, driving it deeper into Gin's neck. "Be it by my hand… or another of my own _people_."

"You won't succeed. Because I have already…" Blood gurgled through Gin's mouth.

There was the quick swish of blade and then… _darkness_.

* * *

_Rangiku…_

_ I remember the scent of the first persimmon tree we planted in our garden together. It was a very good tree, it bore fruits almost every season. I had also lost count of the kisses we had shared just next to that very tree._

_ I hope you will not blame me when all of this is over. I hope you will not lament my actions in infiltrating the enemy on my own. There is no other way, if I had not taken the offer when they had approached me, they would have found another way. And we would be powerless to stop them, not knowing which direction they were coming from._

_ It is better this way…_

_ The people you so love… I will protect them, even if I hate them. The world that you so love… I will also protect, even if I hate it. _

_ Do not worry… I have foreseen everything before the first blade was drawn for battle. I have foreseen everything, even my own death. I have foreseen it… and have taken steps to prepare for what is to come._

_ Rangiku…_

_ Cry not when you see me… _

_ I am sorry._

* * *

Rukia stood up, her wary senses immediately sensing the footsteps nearing the locked door. She tightened her grip on the axe as she stepped in front of Byakuya.

The door moved slightly, as someone on the outside pushed gently against it. Rukia gripped her weapon tighter, her knuckles bony white as she tried to resist the fear in her body.

"_Rukia-san_?" The soft voice whispered from outside.

Rukia's eyes widened and she hurried to the door, putting her ear to the wood. "Hinamori-san, is that you?"

"Yes, please let me in."

"Hai." Rukia hurriedly removed the makeshift bolt and opened the door slightly. She stared at the Succubus standing outside, who looked tense. "Come in. I have Byakuya resting in here… and I don't how's it going but-"

"Aizen is fighting some of the clan members in the main warehouse." Hinamori stepped in, biting her lip.

"Okay then. I think we have to get Byakuya somewhere safe, he's seriously injured and I don't know how long he needs to recuperate-

"Please move aside, Rukia-san." Hinamori walked over to Byakuya and bent over him.

Rukia nodded worriedly and stood back as Hinamori bent over Byakuya. She heard the rustle of cloth, as Hinamori moved slightly.

Rukia's eyes widened as she caught the glint of silver reflected in the window. Her breath caught in her throat and she lunged forward in a scream.

Her hand latched onto the silver blade of the _dagger_… which Hinamori had just poised above Byakuya's neck.

Rukia looked at Hinamori in shock and fear as the Succubus turned to her. "W-What are you? What are you trying to do?" Rukia's hands began to drip blood onto Byakuya' chest, as she resisted the blade poised above his neck. She did not let the blade go. "A-Aren't you one of Byakuya's friends? Why are you triying to KILL him?"

Hinamori looked at Rukia, before asking quietly. "Why do you stop me? Why do you save him?"

Rukia screamed and pushed the dagger away from Byakuya with all her strength left, pushing the Succubus a few steps back. She collected her axe beside her and held it in a defensive position. Her hands were slippery with her own blood, as she gripped the handle.

"Aren't you part of his family? Aren't you his friend? W-Why-

"I am not part of the Kuchiki family, I only work for them."

"But… how could you… you are…" Rukia's eyes widened. "You… are with _Aizen_? Wasn't it Gin?"

"Aizen-sama saved my life…" Hinamori stared out the window, her soft eyes suddenly glowing slightly. "He has been there for me all the while… I owe this to him. I _love _him." The Succubus turned to the unconscious Byakuya behind Rukia. "Byakuya-san is a good leader, but Aizen-sama… is the _best_. The Kuchiki clan has had committed so many killings… it is time for an improvement."

"Aizen told you that, didn't he?" Rukia replied, her hand gripping the axe. "Hinamori, he is feeding you lies, trying to take advantage of your trust!"

"What do you know about us?" Hinamori asked, catching Rukia at her weak point. "You know nothing about the clan. Byakuya-sama had told you nothing about his _real_ life, Rukia-san. Did you think that he leads a normal life, like a businessman? That he works in the office and then returns home to his apartment everyday? He kills almost every single week."

Hinamori started to circle Rukia, who faced her defiantly.

"And despite all the uncertainty he has kept you in… you are here, trying to defend him. Are you not afraid of him, of us? You are a _mortal_. Why would a mortal like you want to save him? Shouldn't you be running for dear life, and pretending all these never happened? Regardless whichever side wins…" Hinamori's face clouded with sadness. "… you will be _exterminated_."

Rukia's eyes widened as Momo walked to the left slightly.

"Humans are never permitted to learn the truth about the existence of demons." She smiled sadly. "You should have stayed away from all of this. Byakuya-san cannot help you now, Rukia."

"I don't want him to help me." Rukia shook her head. "I am here to help him… as all his friends are. And they are your friends too, Renji, Rangiku…"

"Friends?" Hinamori smiled sadly, but her lip was trembling slightly.

"There is nothing for you with Aizen… no friends, just an illusion of love! He won't love you!" Rukia shouted. "I have seen Aizen, he allows his men to get butchered as a body shield! What sort of man or demon, does things like that?" Rukia stared at Hinamori, wary even as she continued to speak. "He's trying to get you to do the dirty work, and then he will do away with you! Hinamori, please!"

"You love Byakuya-san so much, that you are trying to turn me around." Momo smiled shakily as she held the dagger in her hand. "But I love Aizen-sama myself too. And his will… is my will."

"Byakuya is different!" Rukia yelled back as her hand gripped her own axe. "He might be cold… but in the end, he doesn't forsake those he love, his friends…" Rukia took a deep breath. "And… have you really experienced what it feels like to be loved?" Rukia looked up at the Succubus. "Does he act like a spoilt child who demands all your full attention? Does he keep you close in his arms under the blankets as it rains outside?" Rukia felt her own tears tickle her throat. "Does he whisper gently in your ear, telling it is you that he chose and nobody is going to change that for him?"

Rukia watched as a tear slid down Hinamori's face. She slowly extended a single hand to the young Succubus. "You have them, your friends, they love you. Don't betray them, they need you."

Hinamori looked at Rukia, her eyes big. Then slowly, she started to take a single step toward Rukia.

"_You are no use, Hinamori_."

Both women gasped at the cool male voice, as a streak of blood slowly appeared across Hinamori's pale neck.

Rukia screamed. "HINAMORIIIII!"

"A-Aizen-s-sama?" The timid words were whispered from the Succubus's lips.

The light in Hinamori's soft eyes slowly dimmed out.

* * *

"Hinamori!" Rukia watched, horror-stricken, as the body was flung useless to the dark corner of the room. _Hinamori_…

"Step aside, human girl."

Rukia turned back to the horrible animal in front of her, the brown-haired demon who was now holding onto the bloodstained silver sword. Next to it, her axe felt like a young child's useless toy.

She had seen too many today. She had seen… _too many_. She had seen a supposedly dead man come to life. She had seen people fight with impossible strength and speed, covering meters within the blink of an eye. She had seen the deaths, gruesome and heartless.

_ But still…_

The hands tightened onto the handle of the axe.

_ I have to…_

Rukia's legs readied themselves into a defense position as she looked up.

_ Fight for Byakuya…_

"Over my dead body." Rukia hissed the words at Aizen, lifting her axe.

A smile curled the demon's lips. "But of course, Rukia-san."

The Incubus suddenly appeared inches from Rukia, his sword poised for a strike. But this time, Rukia was ready and the clang of her axe against the sword resounded in the small room.

"_Oh_." Aizen smiled. "This is another surprise. Could it be that you have started to read our speed?"

Rukia said nothing but readjusted her axe in her hand.

"Well then." Aizen's smile disappeared as he appeared behind Rukia. She whirled around in time to prevent the sword from striking her flesh. Aizen smiled and put out a single foot, kicking Rukia across the room.

The force was immense, abnormally immense from a single foot. Rukia felt the sharp air whoosh around her before she landed in a heap on the hard floor. She looked up, refocusing on her enemy, and tasted the metallic tinge of blood on her tongue.

She was _bleeding_.

Unsteadily, Rukia got to her feet again as she picked up the axe.

"Are you sure you would like to keep going, Rukia-san?" Aizen lifted his sword easily with one hand. "Byakuya would be really hurt to see you now…" The smile slowly widened across the Incubus's lips. "Then again… I might want to kill you now, just to torture him out of his mind when he opens his eyes and sees his dead beloved."

"Then come and give it your best shot." Rukia wiped the blood from her mouth, and swung the axe once in an arc.

Anger marred Aizen's expression for a second but he smoothed it into a horrible smirk. "You can talk."

The demon flew forward, his sword in front of him. Blades clanged again, but Rukia was no match for the Incubus's overwhelming strength. Pushing the axe away with one hand, Aizen administered a blow to Rukia's midsection, causing her to fly back and hit the hard brick wall. She crumbled to the floor… and this time, her head bled.

"Tsk tsk."

Rukia could barely hold her head up but she watched as Aizen picked up her dropped axe. With a single disdainful look at Rukia, the Incubus sent the axe flying upward to the wooden support plank high above Rukia. The support plank was holding boxes of bricks and sand and Rukia knew… he was going to _bury _her.

The force from Aizen's hand was enough to make the axe snap the plank into half and Rukia watched as dozens of hard bricks started to fall from above... down toward her...

* * *

_If my life has been lived… I do not know if I will be satisfied with this end._

_ I don't know, I really don't._

_ To say that I have lived life to the fullest… I will definitely be lying. I still want to get onto the rabbit-themed Ferris wheel, I still want to cook so many times for Otousan, I still want to get a PhD, I want to get married…_

_ But to say that I have lived unhappily… that would also be a lie. I have had met so many wonderful people, even though I grew up with almost nothing to start with. _

_ I'm not selfish, and if it is my time then…_

_ Arigato…_

* * *

Rukia's eyes were closed as the bricks started to fall. Soon, she heard the first sounds of bricks breaking against the floor but there was no pain to be felt.

No pain...

Nothing… except the feel of strong arms around her, tight and protective.

Rukia's eyes shot open as she gasped.

_ No, no… no!_

Byakuya smiled gently at Rukia, even if his lips were a little paler than usual. How he had reached her in mere seconds, Rukia would never know. But he was now next to her, his arms around her in an embrace, shielding her from the bricks as they fell on him instead. As she watched, a trail of blood trickled down the right side of Byakuya's face.

_ No… no…_

Rukia felt the tears jump into her eyes, tears that she had been suppressing throughout this whole ordeal. This was all her fault, and they had all come here… getting killed or injured. Rukia tasted the blood in her mouth, but it was nothing compared to the amount that had been spilled in this horrible place.

"W-Why…" The small pained whisper came from her lips, as a single tear slid down Rukia's cheek. "You… shouldn't…"

Byakuya only smiled and tightened his arms around her. "It will be alright soon… I'm sorry." Slowly, he stood up, bringing Rukia with him. "Please run… Rukia."

Aizen smiled, and stepped toward the duo.

"Please run," Byakuya whispered again and faced Aizen, turning his back on Rukia. From her position, Rukia could see that his head was bleeding from the impact of the bricks previously, and his legs weren't even standing steady.

He was still recovering… he _couldn't_ fight.

"Ah, Byakuya-san. Still as fast as ever… even in your current condition."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, as he mustered the remaining strength in his limbs. They were still weak from the paralysing powder, but they could move. Byakuya's hands moved in to restrain Aizen's sword, that had shot out toward his head.

A sudden movement from the left made Byakuya turn his head downward. Rukia moved behind him quickly, stabbing Aizen in the stomach with one of the long snapped pieces of wood.

Aizen stumbled but quickly recovered, aiming a kick at Rukia. Byakuya intercepted the blow easily, pulling Rukia backward in his arms.

"Rukia!" Byakuya looked at the shaken human girl. "I told you to run!"

"And I'm not leaving!" Rukia shouted back at him. Byakuya's eyes widened as he caught sight of the blood at the corner of her lips.

"You are _bleeding_." His voice was laced with fury.

"You are too!" Rukia's violet eyes were big… and to Byakuya, so very beautiful. "And I'm not leaving you!"

Byakuya started to reply but a strange feeling in his legs made him look down.

A chuckle from Aizen made both Byakuya and Rukia look up. "Touching scenario. But I see you are starting to feel it now, Byakuya-san." As he spoke, Byakuya's feet slowly gave away and he pitched forward, Rukia hurriedly stabilized him as they sank to the floor. "If you do not use the proper time to recuperate before your demon system cleanses out the powder entirely, moving even more only aggravates your condition as the muscles pump more powder into your system."

Aizen stepped closer, causing Byakuya to push Rukia behind him. "Your time is near, Byakuya-san. Say your prayers."

"Rukia…" Byakuya's voice was pained as he watched Aizen draw nearer.

"No." Rukia's voice was firm. Slowly, she moved in front of Byakuya and placed her hands around his neck in an embrace.

"_Rukia_!" Byakuya's eyes widened as his heart filled with panic at what she was doing. "Move aside!" His arms had totally weakened, he could not even lift them.

Rukia looked up with her glassy violet eyes, and slowly smiled at the Incubus. "_It will be alright_." She closed her eyes and leaned into him, covering his body with her own.

"RUKIA!"

"And die…" Byakuya's amethyst eyes widened as Aizen grinned maniacally.

Byakuya watched his life flash before his eyes momentarily as the blade reached the both of them.

_His life as a young demon, raised under the tutelage of his grandfather._

_ His interactions with his friends, especially with Abarai and Matsumoto. They were silly, but warm._

_ His rise to power as the heir to the Kuchiki clan._

_ The support of all the members of his clan._

_ His partying ways when he was a playboy, sex with almost every woman he laid eyes on in the club._

_ Meeting Rukia for the very first time… feeling her tender skin under his fingertips… and experiencing that first jump of his heart, unlike he had ever experienced before._

_Sharing their first night of intimacy that changed his heart forever._

_ Falling in love… the will to protect and cherish…  
_

Byakuya stared at the razor-sharp blade, his amethyst eyes unwavering and fearless. If he was going to die, then he would-

"_Sosuke Aizen_."

Aizen's eyes widened. His blade was poised a mere inch from Rukia and Byakuya, stopped only by a pale feminine hand now gripping the sword to halt its advancement.

Byakuya's eyes widened, as the figure of a woman reflected itself in the grey eyes.

Unohana smiled, though her blue eyes bore no friendliness. "Please stop trying to kill the Kuchiki clan members, especially our leader. We might need to put an end to you, if you continue to do so."

* * *

_Unohana's eyes widened in shock as the demon leapt behind her, the dagger directed right at her heart. There was no time, she could not evade it. How did they know? How did they even know that she was vulnerable today?_

_ Blade pierced flesh, and blood sprayed into the air._

_ "U-Ughhh…" _

_ Unohana looked down, where someone had leapt in and taken the dagger into their own body._

_ "RANGIKU!" Unohana caught the Succubus in her arms as she fell slightly. _

_ "U-Unohana s-sensei…" Matsumoto groaned slightly. "Ouch, that is one fucking sharp blade."_

_Renji leapt in front of the two Succubi and beheaded the offending demon._

_ "Rangiku, are you alright?" Unohana hurriedly checked the wound on Matsumoto's chest. It had been right through the heart. "Is… is today your-"_

_ "No." Matsumoto turned to gingerly smile at the older Succubus. "No, it is not my Purification Period today. That is why Byakuya gave us orders to protect you at all costs today. He knows you are vulnerable today and might present a target to the enemy."_

_ Unohana's eyes widened._

_ Renji smiled, and gave her the thumbs-up. "Byakuya said 'Unohana-sensei is one of our most important assets.' I told him to go to hell, because even if you weren't, Sensei, we would still protect you."_

_ "Shut up… and go to Byakuya's location now. No need to fuss over me," Rangiku replied. "Sensei and I will follow soon after. I need this wound wrapped up."_

* * *

"Byakuya has mapped out all your possible routes of action before you came to attack us, Sosuke Aizen." Unohana pushed the sword back and stepped in front of Byakuya and Rukia. "It is over."

"Do you think so?" Aizen smiled. "I am definitely surprised to see you here, Unohana Retsu. But putting that aside for now… did you really think it was over?" Aizen lifted his sword slightly. "Did you think it was over… for the Ishikawa clan? Or the Hanzo clan? Or the Otomo clan?"

Unohana's eyes widened, as Byakuya looked up.

"Your mistake is thinking you have outsmarted everyone in this place. Well, let me tell you then." Aizen took a step backward. "I have taken almost a century to collect these clans, the remaining members who have managed to stay out of the massacre as your clan butchers their family. I kept everything under wraps, honing each of the small clans to grow and develop to significant numbers. And they are now ready… for revenge against the Kuchikis. Especially now that all the Kuchikis are gathered in a single place now."

Before Unohana could stop Aizen, the Incubus had walked to the window and released a red firework into the air.

And then in the distance… the battle cries began.

* * *

Matsumoto looked up, as she heard the roars of demons outside the warehouse. It was unmistakeable, as the thousands of figures slowly materialized in the shadowy landscape from where she could see outside the window. The Succubus turned back to the Incubus now cradled in her arms. Slowly, Matsumoto wiped away her tears and gently placed Gin back onto the ground. "I will be back," she whispered.

Matsumoto walked to the center as she slowly balled her hands to hard fists. "Let them come," she addressed the crowd of Kuchiki fighters.

"And I will kill them all."

* * *

Taking a syringe filled with clear liquid from her pocket, Unohana removed the cap and jabbed it into Byakuya's right arm. As she injected the substance into the Incubus, she spoke, "This is a neutralizing agent for the powder in your body, this will help negate the effect."

"Sensei, how is Rukia?" Byakuya asked, as he gestured to Rukia, who was now unconscious in his arms.

"She is fine, she has taken several hits and lost some blood. She will be alright." Unohana nodded, still wary of Aizen's presence.

"Please take care of her." Byakuya slowly stood up, the medicine had worked perfectly. Unohana nodded, as Isane appeared at the doorway. Slowly, Byakuya loosened Rukia's arms around his neck, even though it felt like the last thing he wanted to do. Her arms were firm and tight even in her unconscious state, it was like she did not want to let go. Finally, Isane pried her away.

"Take care of her, let her not get hurt anymore," Byakuya instructed to the grey-haired Succubus.

"Hai."

"I will take care of Aizen." Byakuya turned to the brown-haired Incubus. "Try to get everyone out safe, Sensei."

Byakuya turned to his Aizen, his grey eyes hardening as they slowly turned silver again.

And without a second's hesitation, he attacked.

* * *

It was a bloodbath, with the Kuchiki clan clearly outnumbered. The Hanzo clan, the Otomo clan and what remained of the Ishikawa clan were superior in numbers, even if the demons of the Kuchiki clan were trained fighters.

"We can't do this!" Renji shouted, as he beheaded an enemy with his battle sword. "We have to pull back! Break through an exit somewhere!" In the midst of chaos, pained shouts from the Kuchiki demons were heard.

Unohana nodded, her expression anxious. "But first, we will have to-"

An explosion of glass overhead made the demons turn upward, as both their leaders jumped from the floor above to land on the ground, kicking up dirt and debris everywhere.

"Byakuya," Unohana spoke, walking up behind the Incubus with her assistant, Isane. In Isane's arms was the unconscious Rukia, kept safe throughout the chaos. "We cannot fight this losing battle."

"We will lose more when we try to carve an escape route out of here." Byakuya spoke in his deep voice. "But we have no other choice."

"_Is that so_?"

Everyone looked up to see a green-eyed figure standing near the glass shards of the broken window on the second floor.

"_Ulquiorra Schiffer_…" Byakuya spoke, his grey eyes wary.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at the Kuchiki heir, his face as emotionless as Byakuya himself. "There is always the option of… _asking for help_. If the Kuchiki boss could lower himself to do so, that is." The Incubus walked along the edge of the broken window. "I was approached by a certain Sosuke Aizen some time ago, about a coup-like attack on the Kuchiki clan. I was interested, to say the least. After all, we are business competitors, both having targeted Tokyo for a long time… and removal of a main competitor would do wonders for my clan."

Ulquiorra turned his green-eyed gaze out over the crowd. "I was also approached by Ichimaru Gin, an obvious double agent working by Aizen's side." Matsumoto's eyes widened at the words. "What he said was, to take a look at the current workings of the Kuchiki clan under Kuchiki Byakuya's reign… and to see how it has changed from its previous iron fist leader, Kuchiki Ginrei. And I did… I sent countless peace treaties to your company, which was obviously ignored. I even went to the your celebratory ball… where I learned a lot of things…"

Ulquiorra stopped for a bit. "And I decided… I like your side better, Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

_The long, pale fingers slid along the granite tabletop before retrieving the flute glass containing blood-red wine. The figure drank quietly by the huge stained-glass window, lost in thought._

'_How ironic. The demon world stands once again at the revolution of change, and their pioneering clans are about to be affected.'_

'_The last time something like this happened… you, Kuchiki Ginrei, lost your precious son and daughter-in-law. You arrived too late, almost at the end of the massacre… but just in time to prevent the deadly strike to your only grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya.' _

'_But then, as the years turned out… your grandson grew up into a powerful demon, much more powerful than his late father and with an obnoxious air to rival your own.' _

'_But just as that fateful time hundreds of years back… he now stands at the same abyss his very father stood on, with the same ignorance that death is at hand.' _

_The figure hunched slightly in the armchair, before putting the champagne glass back on the table._

_'Decisions, decisions. So what do I do?'_

_ "My Lord." The figure looked up as the servant entered the room. "The clans… have started to move."_

_ Ulquiorra looked out the window at the setting sun, and made his choice._

_ "Then so shall we."_

* * *

"Do you know why I chose your side, Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra asked.

When Byakuya did not say anything, the green-eyed Incubus continued. "I somehow think you are different from your grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei. He was ruthless and cruel. You are too, but you do reserve a certain level of respect and integrity which I find very interesting." Ulquiorra looked down at Rukia in Isane's arms. "Also, your future wife seems to hail from very humble origins, and is a human at that. I find that very… interesting. And she looks beautiful in green… which happens to be my favourite colour."

Byakuya's face remained emotionless.

"All you have to do is ask, Kuchiki Byakuya. My reason here is of course not for charity, I'm here for _simbiotics_. My textile business has less to almost no competition to your hotel chains, so why not allow an ally clan into Tokyo? It is time the Kuchiki clan started to extend the hand of friendship to certain clans… and my doors are already open."

Aizen's face twisted slightly and he launched himself toward Byakuya.

The Kuchiki heir intercepted the blow and looked up. "_Then I request for help from the Schiffer clan_."

High above, Ulquiorra Schiffer slowly smiled for the first time.

* * *

It was over in an hour. The Schiffer fighters, coupled with the Kuchiki warriors were more than a match for the rest of the demons.

Aizen avoided a swing from Byakuya's blade, only to be pierced by Ulquiorra's.

"Pity." Aizen's voice whispered into Ulquiorra as the real Aizen appeared behind him, armed with his sword.

"_No_. Pity." Blade pierced through flesh as Byakuya drove his _katana_ deep into Aizen's body from behind. With a single motion of his feet, Ulquiorra kicked Aizen to the dusty ground, where he was immediately caught by Renji and Kira.

"So what do we do with the bastard?" Renji asked, holding onto one arm of Aizen's, Kira holding onto the other.

Byakuya stepped forward to the heavily bleeding Aizen, before turning to his left. "Rangiku."

Matsumoto looked up, her eyes wide. Byakuya offered the blade to her. "This one is yours."

The Kuchiki heir turned away as Matsumoto walked forward, her eyes deadly as she approached the demon responsible for Gin's death. As the sound of metal hacking against bone was heard, Byakuya walked over Isane, who was holding onto Rukia.

"You can unbend a lot of rules, but not this one, Byakuya," Unohana spoke behind him. "You cannot have her, and hope to have happy days. Today just proved it for all of us."

Matsumoto was still hacking away at Aizen's body even though the Incubus was already beheaded, as tears flowed from her eyes.

Byakuya stared down at Rukia, her eyes closed in a deep sleep. His eyes lingered over the dried blood at the corner of her mouth, and the bruises which were blooming against her pale skin. Byakuya's eyes hardened.

"She will always be a liability… because she is _mortal_. She is vulnerable, Byakuya." Unohana continued. "It is your call. Would you want to keep her safe and happy, never knowing what had happened? Or would you want to keep her to yourself and risk her life for fleeting happiness?"

Byakuya's right hand slowly curled into a fist, as it trembled.

* * *

_ I want to love you right, Rukia… but why am I so incapable? A normal mortal man, by throwing himself in front of a bullet, dies but saves the woman he loves. Why can't I, someone who wouldn't even die by a bullet, protect the one I love?_

_ I want it to work so much but why do I hurt you… time and again?_

_ Maybe it's because it was never meant to work. Maybe it's because a wonderful woman like you deserve much, much better than what I can provide. _

_ I am much stronger, much more powerful than a normal man. But maybe it is because of that fact that I have been trying to ignore all this while. The fact that what you need… is a normal man. _

_I can only curse… my demon self._

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia quietly as she slept in her hospital bed. He had entered through the window, after her friends had taken away a distraught Ukitake for some food. Ichigo was alive, he had been found severely injured in an alley. And Rukia…

Her injuries did not look life-threatening but they weren't light, and Byakuya's heart clenched tightly as he thought of the pain she had gone through during Aizen's attack.

_ So much hurt, and none of it taken by myself. _

She seemed to be having a nightmare, and kept mumbling incoherent words. Byakuya knew that such a big trauma would leave nightmares for some time. He could only pray that they faded away quickly. And if he could, he would have willed the sweetest dreams into her subconscious.

_Rukia…_

_ … I am sorry._

* * *

"Hmmm…?" Rukia slowly opened her eyes to bleary white lights above her. The next sensation that followed was pain, horrible pain everywhere in her body. Her arms and legs ached, and her head felt very tender. And then she remembered, the bricks falling from above... Byakuya taking the blow for her... and her final defense to shield him from Aizen…

"BYAKUYA!" Rukia shouted, as her eyes opened wide. She started to get up, but the pain prevented her from moving too much. "Ouch!"

"Rukia!" She heard two voices from either side of her, and firm arms gently pushed her back down. She immediately focused on her surroundings, noting that she was in a foreign room with Renji and Rangiku.

"Renji! Rangiku! B-Byakuya, he-!"

"He's alright, Rukia, calm down." Matsumoto managed a small smile, as she soothed the human girl. "Please lower your voice, your father is sleeping outside, you wouldn't want him to know about this."

Rukia looked at both demons in confusion.

It was Renji who spoke up. "We brought you back to the hospital, your friend Ichigo is also treated here and he is in no immediate danger. We told your father that you both were caught in the middle of a triad fight, but we did not mention anything about the true nature of the battle, or Byakuya's involvement in it. We hope you understand."

"Oh, that's alright. It's best not to worry Otousan too much, _arigato_," Rukia smiled. Is Byakuya really okay?"

Matsumoto nodded, but her expression held a little uneasiness. "Yes."

"That's good." Rukia heaved a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?"

This time, both demons exchanged a look. This did not go unnoticed by Rukia. "What?"

Renji and Matsumoto turned back to look at the human girl. "Actually, you should not go see him." Renji took a deep breath. "In fact, it would be best if you _never_ saw him again."

Rukia's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?"

"He came back to save you… but that is all." Matsumoto smiled, but it was a very sad smile. "After this, neither of you will have any connection to each other anymore. Neither of you will see each other again."

"I-I don't understand-"

"It is Byakuya's wish, Rukia. He personally requests for you to forget him, and to forget our kind ever existed. He himself will do so about you."

* * *

_ You deserve so much better… _

_ That is the only thought that contents me… to finally let go of you, Rukia._

* * *

**And that concludes the current chapter. I hope you have read the warning in my Author Note above so you won't be too disappointed with the jumpiness and content of this chapter. :) I just wanted to get as many content out as possible, plus I felt I might get killed if I left anymore cliffhangers in my fics (not to say that this wasn't a cliffhanger itself). This chapter was supposed to be spread out in 2-3 chapters with more fight details but I decided against it so that it could blow over in a single read. The fight had gone on too long. :)**

**And yes, now we have the fight concluded... and the effects on both Byakuya and Rukia. There were bits in this story that I enjoyed writing in this, the somewhat angsty feel to their emotions. And yes, they are both in sadder conditions now. (I think the current Bleach manga affected my writing mood too)  
**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as a comeback for 'Demons from My Past' after months. :) **

**Please leave a review for me, your comments/opinions/suggestions are very valuable for me as feedback, as much as a source for motivation of writing. Thank you. :)  
**


	33. Mirror Image

**Hello there, the newest chapter to Demons is here! :) I'm in holiday mode so I got to do a bit of writing here and there, much more than in the last few months. :) This is a better record of update time than the previous one of 4-5 months, isn't it? XD  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate every single one. It makes me happy as an author to know that you have waited for, and enjoyed the update. :) Thank you for the support and well wishes! **T_heBlackRose123, L, angel cheesecake, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, ReckoningDay, silverqueen, nasiajet13, aria, seras3791, ownedbyacat, vicky73, loverukia, AyaMikage24, Guest, arlingtonsteward, minsterr, CielDoll, Saiyuri Haruno, iivogelchen, Kuchiki24, YuzurihaNoRyuu, wisable, naru894, LuciL06, Obsessed Dreamer, antiquitywhilst, Fumi Raisin, ANF-Byaruki, Fpix, emily, Azure Elvyner, 1nunna-chan1, pauxd, Lilian Violet, cinecaption, RunSakura, The13thConspiracy, indescribable music, Oicherealtai, Crystal-Clear Hope, 1SuperKawaii, Hikara-Hime, XBloodMageRikaX, zenachi, WinterWolf6134, monster in pocket, XLightningX, andyantopia, TaiTaiFishie, byakuchiki, EmpressMinea, elevensiens, isara-love, Abarai Starsha, PAMILA DE CASTRO, BlackBurningHeart, Sakimi1014, sleeplygirl, JulieBookLover21, Daylite_, **and** _Fiamatta Montague_.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or the characters. I own this plot.**

**WARNING: Angst, and a bit of shocker...? I don't know how to put it without spoiling it for you. Oh, and a slight bit of IchiRuki.  
**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

"Alright, and we're heading home." Ukitake zipped up the luggage bags on the bed. Rukia moved to take them up but her father stopped her, gesturing to her still-bandaged arms and shoulder. "I can manage." Her father gave her one of his gentle smiles. "No heavy work for the time being, okay?"

Rukia nodded, unable to resist her father's natural smile. She smiled back in response, even though it was a very small one.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake peered at his daughter, detecting the sadness easily in her eyes. "You haven't really smiled… not even with your favourite Chappy candies that Nel brought for you yesterday."

"No… it's nothing." Rukia waved the concerns aside, as she exited the hospital room with her father. "I am just tired."

"You don't have to tell me everything, Rukia." Ukitake smiled as they took the elevator down to the ground floor. "But I just want you to know… that when things end, something much _better_ usually comes out of it."

Rukia looked up in surprise, but her father was only smiling faintly at the elevator door.

"And that I'm around to listen, if you ever need an old pair of ears."

"_Arigato_, Otousan."

Rukia secretly felt that her father knew what was going on. Maybe not of the events that had happened in the warehouse, but of what had finally happened between her and Byakuya.

_It is Byakuya's wish, Rukia. He personally requests for you to forget him, and to forget our kind ever existed. He himself will do so about you…_

Renji and Rangiku had effectively disappeared after talking to her on that first day in the hospital, and Rukia wondered if she would ever see them again.

Rukia thought she would have gotten used to the reality in a day. After all, she was already getting back on her feet after breaking up with Byakuya.

But it wasn't like that now. It was different... completely different. Because she had finally come to know the _truth_ about him.

Because he had sneaked into the death-laden ambush, with nothing but a gentle look in his eyes as he came to her in the warehouse. Because he had whispered the apology over and over to her, even though Rukia thought it was her own fault to have been captured as bait. Because he had stood there with anguish in his eyes, as she learned that he wasn't actually who he appeared to be. Because he had kissed another woman… to stop himself from sapping off her energy all the time.

The truth had overturned everything.

But now…

_It is Byakuya's wish, Rukia. He personally requests for you to forget him, and to forget our kind ever existed. He himself will do so about you…_

Despite this, Rukia had shamefully sent a text message to Byakuya's number, asking if he had recovered from the injuries sustained during the fight. He never replied to the message. The following day, a very nervous Rukia had tried calling his number… only to receive the female operator voice indicating that the number had been terminated.

_It is Byakuya's wish, Rukia. He personally requests for you to forget him, and to forget our kind ever existed. He himself will do so about you…_

Rukia swallowed the thick feeling in her throat and ignored the heaviness in her heart, as she stepped out of the hospital.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he had made the decision to step out of Rukia's life for good.

Byakuya went about his daily life in his usual cool, perfected self. He sat in the office and reviewed hundreds of business deals, he spoke to Ulquiorra on the joint co-operation of both clans over Tokyo. He came into office very early in the morning and left late at night, rarely speaking to anyone except the occasional requests for more coffee to his secretary, Hisagi.

Byakuya even suggested to Renji that they head to Madam Aiko's, but his assistant surprisingly turned down the idea and took him to a bar for drinks instead. Byakuya was secretly glad because it was a halfhearted pathetic attempt to try and show that he was back to his old self.

He could not bed any woman… not then, not now, and probably not ever. The Incubus figured he could continue like this and starve himself, and then maybe at the point of dying, he would just succumb to survival instincts and have sex with a random woman.

If it was only as easy as it sounds.

* * *

"Hey, will you be free for drinks?"

"Yeah, sure!" Rukia spoke, the phone between her right cheek and shoulder. Her hands expertly tied a single bouquet of pink roses with a piece of glittery ribbon. She reached out for the card she had laid out with the flowers, and picked up a red marker.

"Okay then, this evening! Give Otousan some love from me! Byeeee!"

Rukia chuckled at her dormmate Nel's infectious bubby personality, as she reached out and placed the phone down on the counter.

It was the third day after she had been discharged from the hospital, and this was the first day she had opened Amor Florals for business. Rukia looked up as she heard the bell ring above the door, signalling the entrance of a potential customer. She watched as the young boy with a ponytail entered her shop to look at the flowers.

"Er… could I have six of that into a bouquet?" The young boy placed the order for red roses. "And please have this written down…"

Rukia accepted the money for the transaction and assured her customer that the flowers would be delivered soon enough. After the boy had left, Rukia placed the purchase note onto the counter to begin her second job.

The message from the boy to his girlfriend was very heartfelt, but Rukia could only focus on the address where the flowers were to be sent.

It was just three numbers away from the Azaris building.

* * *

Byakuya looked up as his office door opened.

"Sensei." The curt acknowledgement was made in the Incubus's usual cold, emotionless voice. Unohana walked up to Byakuya's table before taking the seat opposite him.

"Byakuya, I have a guest in my office I would like you to meet."

Byakuya signed a paper in front of him, and placed it into the black folder. "If I may inquire of the nature of said guest?"

"Not business. I thought you would like getting to meet more Succubi. I have actually arranged for this appointment a few months back, but have had to put it off in light of recent events. She arrived here today, so I thought you'd like to meet her, Byakuya."

"In the middle of office hours, Sensei?" Byakuya looked up, his grey eyes emotionless.

"I thought a little bit of social activities might cut you back from the drinking habit you recently acquired." Unohana smiled back, unaffected.

Byakuya suppressed a sigh and stood up from his seat. "I have just under thirty minutes."

"Oh, you might not be saying that when you meet her, Byakuya." Unohana smiled as she led the Incubus to her office. The pair walked down the walkway together in silence. Finally they reached the office, and Unohana opened the heavy door and allowed Byakuya to walk in first.

"Please come in, Byakuya."

Byakuya immediately detected a small figure sitting at the guest chair. Hearing the voice, the figure turned around for the first time.

Byakuya felt the air leave him as he looked at the Succubus who rose from the couch, so elegantly and proper. Succubus… did they say she was a Succubus? A demon… one of his own kind?

The word immediately caught on his tongue. "_Ru_…"

Byakuya could only stare at the lovely, familiar face that belonged to this person he did not know. The shoulder-length hair, the entrancing smile, the petite frame. The only difference was the eye colour.

_ How could it be? _

Unohana walked forward to stand next to the Succubus, who bowed politely to Byakuya.

"Please meet Miss Hisana."

* * *

_Unohana took off her designer glasses as she finished looking over one particular land expansion plan. She reached for the cup of hot green tea on her table and was about to take a sip when her phone rang._

_"Unohana Retsu speaking."_

_"Unohana-sensei?" The Succubus heard the worried yet excited tone of voice of her assistant, Isane._

_"What is it, Isane?"_

_"Sensei, remember your plan about diverting Byakuya's attention from R-Rukia-san?"_

_Unohana sat back in her seat. "Yes?"_

_"Because Sensei, you are not going to believe this."_

_ "What, Isane?"_

_ "I was looking through registers of beautiful candidates, and I came across this photo. She is a Succubus borne to a noble family, and is an only child. When she was a baby, she almost suffered an assasination in a secret attempt by her uncle to gain rights to the clan. She survived though, and the family has placed her under high protection. Because of that, she grew up in a guarded and conservative environment and is said to be very elegant and well-mannered."_

_ "I see."_

_ "And the exciting part is… she is a spitting image of Rukia-san."_

* * *

"They found _what_?" Matsumoto's voice came out shocked.

Kira nodded. Renji stood next to him, his expression serious.

"Exactly the same?" Matsumoto's voice was disbelieving.

Renji nodded, this time. "I saw them going up to Unohana's office. I would have thought that was Rukia, if Unohana-sensei wasn't personally ushering her into the office happily."

"That's so strange." Matsumoto looked out of the glass panes with a thoughtful expression. "And so very _sick_. They expect Byakuya to take to her easily… just because Hisana looks like Rukia? Like some form of replacement?"

Kira tapped his chin. "I heard that Unohana has already put her name as a very possible future fiancee for Byakuya. She seems absolutely confident that Byakuya will take to Hisana _immediately_.

Renji's expression remained serious. "Now that you mentioned it, he's already taken to her."

"What?"

"He has left office early for the day, taking her out for an early dinner. And of course Unohana-sensei happily gave him permission to."

Matsumoto shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath as she stood outside the tall building. She stared at the words 'Azaris' formed in metal blocks over the shiny entrance, and felt her heartbeat start to triple. Rukia had delivered the flowers to a happy, surprised girl... and then she had found herself tracing the familiar steps to this building.

_ Why am I here?_

Rukia did not know the exact reason why but she knew she wanted to talk to him.

_ And whatever for? He already told you to get lost. _

Rukia knew Byakuya had already made his decision and she wasn't exactly out to change it, even though there was that little hope in the corner of her heart. She just wanted to talk to him… and _apologize_.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia walked past the Azaris entrance and directed her steps to the one of the silver elevators.

Rukia nervously clasped her hands in front of her as she rode the elevator to the office floor. It was ironic that this was a route she had taken many times with an excited smile on her face, excited to see her boyfriend for the day.

_How things had changed._

As the elevator reached the designated floor, Rukia stepped out onto the carpeted walkway and started toward Byakuya's suite, her heart thundering like a runaway horse in her ribcage.

"How may I help you?"

Rukia stared in bewilderment at the young man sitting at the secretary desk. For a moment, she thought that Byakuya had changed the location of his office, because this person was apparently _not_ his secretary. At least, this was not the same female secretary who usually greeted Rukia with a snobbish look whenever she came to see Byakuya. This was not the same female secretary that Rukia had caught Byakuya _kissing_.

"Oh, er, I…" Rukia stared at the heavy door behind the secretary's desk and saw the familiar words 'Kuchiki Byakuya' stamped on the shiny plaque across the front. It only added to her bewilderment. "… I was hoping… if I could see Byakuya?"

The man smiled at her, a surprising honest smile on his face. Rukia felt her nervousnes ebb away slightly, though just by a little bit. This man looked very approachable and not in the least bit intimidating. "Oh, Mister Kuchiki is currently out. I am Hisagi Shuhei, his secretary. If you would perhaps like to leave a message with me, I can ensure that your visit today will be notified to him as soon as he comes back. I would ask you to wait, but he might be gone for a long time, so that would not be advisable. In fact, he might actually be gone for the day." The man smiled again.

"Oh." Rukia stared at the man again, noting the 69 tattoo on his left cheek. The man's statement sank in by the next second. "You are _his _secretary?"

The man smiled. "Yes, my name is Hisagi Shuhei."

"O-Oh." Rukia nodded. "I'm sorry, I was just shocked back then… because I usually meet the other female secretary."

"Oh." Hisagi nodded. "You mean Miko? Mister Kuchiki had her removed from this post some time back. I am his secretary now."

_ Byakuya removed Miko from her post some time ago? He fired her? When did this happen? Was it… after that incident where she had came to his office?_

Rukia stood there for a moment, before she realized the secretary was smiling politely at her again. He reached for a notepad and a pen before offering them to her. "You may write your message here."

Rukia stared at the blank piece of paper, wondering if she should write Byakuya a note or what she would put into it. She was spared the necessity, however, when a sharp voice rang out.

"RUKIA?"

Rukia turned around to see Renji. She started to smile but faltered at the sight of the angry expression on the red-haired demon's face. Before she could say a word, Renji had marched forward and steered her away from Hisagi's desk. "I will be taking her from here, Hisagi."

Hisagi only smiled politely. "Please. It was a pleasure meeting you." The secretary turned back, and dutifully starting typing away.

* * *

"What are you doing HERE?" Renji looked as if his eyeballs were about to pop out. The Incubus had dragged Rukia to his office and now he was looking at her angrily.

"I… I came here to see Byakuya."

"I thought…" Renji frowned slightly. "… that we had already relayed Byakuya's message."

"I know. I… I just came to apologize to him."

"You shouldn't see him anymore, Rukia. You are supposed to pretend that…" Renji looked about before he finished the sentence in a hissed whisper. "… that _we_ don't exist! It could be troublesome if others found out that you know the truth!"

"No, it is not that!" Rukia hurried to answer. "I just want to see Byakuya, that's it. The secret of your community is safe with me, I swear."

"Why do you want to apologize? Are you trying to patch things up, get back together with him?"

"N-No, I just-"

"Can't you see this is for both your own good?" Renji interjected. The Incubus took a deep breath. "Back when Byakuya was trying so hard, you shut the door on him. And now, you want to patch things up when he has already given up!"

"I…" Rukia felt as if she was cornered. It was true, she had initially rejected Byakuya because of her insecurities on their status difference. When she had finally understood and made her resolve, she had promised him that she would fight. On that morning after the night they had made love in his beachside villa, Rukia had promised him that she would fight for them. And when she had caught him "cheating", all the old insecurities had tore her apart, she had been brokenhearted and broke up with him. And now she had found out that he had only been doing so… for her sake.

"But anyway, Byakuya is out with his girlfriend."

Rukia gasped and her head shot up in shock. Renji looked at the human girl calmly. "Yes, he has found a suitable mate just recently. That was why you couldn't get him in the office, because he was out getting to know her better."

Rukia's brain froze, she could not think. _What? Byakuya…? Found a suitable mate?_

"Byakuya himself understands the huge distance between the both of you, after the Aizen incident. And as much as he had loved you, he knows it is best for the both of you to forget each other. That is why he is moving on… and Hisana came at the right time." Renji nodded, and crossed his fingers behind his back.

_Minus the fact that Hisana looks like your complete double, and that was probably why he asked that Succubus out immediately. Stupid Byakuya. Trying to forget Rukia, my ass._

"H-Hisana?"

Renji nodded again. "Byakuya's soon-to-be fiancee."

* * *

"I haven't been to this place before." Hisana smiled at the painted ceiling. "It has a rather beautiful interior. Do you come to _Le Chalbens _often?" She looked across at her dining companion, only to find him looking at her. Hisana smiled slightly, the intensity of his gaze causing her to blush slightly.

"I come here sometimes," Byakuya replied.

Hisana smiled but their conversation was interrupted by a waiter who appeared at their table with red-and-gold menus. "May I take your orders?"

"I am rather unfamiliar with the food here," Hisana mused. "If Byakuya-sama would like to suggest a favourite…?"

"Perhaps we could take _Pavé de Venaison _as the main... and substitute the venison for sirloin instead?"

Hisana smiled. "I'm alright with venison. It's one of my favourites."

Byakuya looked up for a full minute before he turned back to the menu. "I see. Well then, we will take the venison." He instructed the waiter who scribbled onto the notepad. "And I will have a Corte 1987." The Incubus turned to his partner. "Do you like orange juice?"

Hisana looked up with a polite but demure expression. "I beg your pardon, Byakuya-sama?"

"Orange juice." Byakuya looked ahead with a placid expression. "Perhaps you'd like orange juice as a drink?"

"Oh no." Hisana smiled. "The wine is fine."

Byakuya simple nodded, before placing the food order. Hisana only looked at him with a politely puzzled expression.

* * *

Rukia walked on the street, Renji's last words resounding in her ears.

_ Byakuya's soon-to-be-fiancee. _

She could not really focus on her footsteps in front of her, and the countless people milling around her seemed so unreal. Everything seemed unreal.

_Byakuya's soon-to-be-fiancee. _

Rukia looked at her hands, they were shaking so violently that she had to clasp them together to stop them from trembling.

_Back when Byakuya was trying so hard, you shut the door on him. And now, you want to patch things up when he has already given up…_

"HEY, WATCH IT, YOUNG GIRL!"

Rukia jumped back in shock as the lorry driver shouted at her. Lost in thought, she had started to cross the pedestrian crossing without realizing that the pedestrian light was still red.

"Ah… I'm sorry!" Rukia called after the driver as he drove away.

_ I… I should be happy. I'm really happy, I really am. Not bitter, nor sad. Because it turned out that Byakuya had finally found the perfect girl for him. Renji said she's pretty, well-mannered, elegant, and belongs to a wealthy family. Best of all, she's a Succubus. _

Rukia started to cross the street as the pedestrian light turned green.

_ Best of all, she matches him in everything. She will take good care of him, and will never hurt him with pointless insecurities, or even be an inconvenient trouble to him by being kidnapped. _

___I should be happy. I... am really happy._

Rukia nodded to herself as she slowly unclasped her hands. This time, they did not tremble.

_I wish you happiness… Byakuya. I am very sorry. I hope we will both be happy from now on… with you always the happier one._

There were no tears to be shed this time by Rukia. Because both of them had reached the pinnacle of their relationship, and there just wasn't any other way. This was the perfect time to let go, with no hard or bitter feelings whatsoever.

"Rukia!"

Rukia looked up, jolted from her thoughts a second time today. She stared across the street where a tall, orange-haired boy stood in jeans and a white-and-red jacket.

"Where were you coming from?" Ichigo smiled as he strode toward her.

Rukia smiled back. "Nowhere in particular. I was just walking around."

Ichigo chuckled. "I see. Well, miss Rukia, do allow me to walk you home because I was just bored out of my mind with my computer assignment."

Rukia laughed. Both of them looked up at the same time at the glass shop in front of them advertising a new thriller movie at the nearest theater. Rukia remembered... they both loved thriller movies very much.

"Er…" Ichigo laughed. "… you wouldn't want to go to a movie now, would you?" The orange-haired boy hurried to add. "I mean, it's not like a date or something, just a fun evening…

"That would be nice, actually." Rukia smiled at the poster as Ichigo turned to her in surprise. "I haven't watched a movie in ages."

This time, the smile exchanged between the two was a sincere honest one.

* * *

"Was that Rukia?"

Renji looked up at the female's voice and sighed. "Yeah."

Matsumoto walked up to her Incubus friend and took the seat opposite him. "Why did she come here for?"

"Why else? She wanted to see Byakuya."

"And you denied her." This time, Matsumoto's look was almost accusatory.

"Hey, don't look at me that way. Besides, Byakuya is not here. He's out getting to know Hisana, remember?"

Matsumoto sighed. "The girl is very brave. You can see how much Rukia loves Byakuya… just by the fact that she goes about as if no secrets had been revealed about him. She doesn't even care that he is a demon."

"I know." Renji looked out the window with conflicted eyes. "I hate hurting her… but maybe this is going to be the best for them in the long run."

"Is it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Sometimes, love isn't enough to fight fate, Rangiku."

A small sad smile appeared on the Succubus's face. "I should know that."

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner, Byakuya-sama." Hisana smiled as she exited the car, Byakuya holding the door open for her. "It was very nice."

"Thank you for accompanying me for dinner." He led her to the gates of her mansion, her arm on his. The guards opened the entrance readily.

Hisana smiled. "Em… would you like to come in?"

Something crossed Byakuya's grey eyes but Hisana's smile was soft. "I don't have any intentions behind that invitation… just a cup of fine coffee."

Byakuya bowed his head slightly. "Thank you… but there are other matters I must attend to, in this night."

"Oh." Hisana shook her head. "It is alright, Byakuya-sama. Please do not let me keep you from your commitments."

"_Arigato_." Byakuya bowed once.

Hisana watched as Byakuya turned to head back to his car. The Succubus briefly wondered what was going through his thoughts, if perhaps her company had not been enjoyable for him.

Despite being a Succubus, Hisana did not frequently engaged in promiscuous activities. Her sheltered childhood and adult life had taught her a lot and she did not seek simple pleasures, but she did seek love. Hisana had had only two longtime partners, and her worried parents had finally decided to opt for matchmaking.

Hisana decided she naturally liked Byakuya. He was definitely very handsome, his beauty surpassing that of a normal Incubus. He was also very courteous and smart, and exuded a natural charm and imposing aura altogether. There was also something very melancholic about Byakuya which Hisana could not put her finger on, there was something almost _wistful_ in those beautiful grey eyes. She could only be helplessly drawn to him…

"_Hisana_."

Hisana looked up quickly, hearing her voice uttered for the first time by Byakuya ever since they had went out for dinner.

"Would you like to have dinner with me in two nights' time?"

Hisana smiled happily. "It would be an honour, Byakuya-sama."

* * *

_Le Chalbens. Table 212, Sir…_

_Pavé de Venaison for the main course. Do you take venison?_

_T-They are too cute!_

_You take orange juice, don't you? Something tells me you wouldn't like the wine I ordered._

_I-I don't drink._

_I haven't been to places like this before. … It's really expensive_.

Byakuya could see the two figures clearly in that restaurant, almost as if from a dream long ago. He was wearing an office suit, and she a pretty blouse and jeans with sneakers. Her posture had been stiff and she kept glancing around at her surroundings with an awkward expression on her face, she had been so… _adorable_. She might be in casual wear, but he found her the most beautiful of all the women dining in that restaurant that day. And the best thing was, she did not even know.

She found deers cute, so she did not eat them. She did not drink alcohol. And her small warm body… fitted perfectly against his as they danced to the soft violin music. He almost kissed her, but an interruption caused her to run from him with her beautiful eyes wide in a panic. But before that, he had felt her lean into the kiss… and it was that night that he was finally certain she harboured the same feelings he had for her...

Byakuya closed his eyes as he leaned against the seat of his Porsche, parked outside Hisana's mansion. His fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were bony white.

She was all he could visualize, all he could think about, all he could dream about. And it was ironic… because it was his overwhelming love that finally compelled him to let her go. _Rukia_.

He never wanted to see Rukia hurt like that ever again, badly bleeding and bruised. He never wanted to see her tied and gagged, her eyes terrified. He never wanted to see her hurt… ever again.

And to be by his side… was forever to be hunted with the potential of being killed or hurt. The more he cherished her, the more he placed her in danger. And finally, Byakuya decided he treasured her life more… compared to his selfish desire to have her with him for always.

The decision had _broken_ him, he had felt dead and bitter with the whole world. He cursed everything and everyone, and his fated identity as an Incubus. He still kept up with the drinking habit, though he kept it carefully under control now so as not to affect his work performance. Just yesterday, he had gone to the clubs and allowed the women there to throw themselves all over him. Everything started to not matter anymore, he didn't feel like getting up in the morning, everything was dull.

And Byakuya realized… this slowly was becoming his life back then, his life before he had gone to Madam Aiko's on that fateful night.

He was slowly going back to the black life he had before he had met Rukia.

* * *

_There are other matters I must attend to, in this night._

There were screams of terror, of pain… of _death_. Demons leapt and tore into one another, and the smell of shed blood was thick in the air. It was a massacre of another clan, a clan that had treacherously plotted against the Kuchikis and formed a planned assassination on Byakuya. One of the inner Schiffer spies had caught wind of the plans and informed Ulquiorra, who relayed the information to the Kuchiki heir.

That night itself, the two allied clans of Kuchiki and Schiffer attacked.

Byakuya stood on the roof, silently observing the destruction around him. Ulquiorra was absent from this battle, having gone abroad for a business trip. Byakuya listened to the cries, to the sound of blades on flesh, and to the fire as it tore through the buildings driven by a fast wind.

_Leave no one alive_. That had been his exact instructions to the warriors before they had set out.

A tiny whimper was heard below the roof where Byakuya was standing on. A young demon child was being dragged forward by one of the warriors. Byakuya jumped down from the roof, easily landing on two feet, upright.

"My Lord. This demon is not from the clan, she was here visiting her similar-aged friend. We have disposed of said friend. What do we do with this one?"

The child demon gave another terrified whimper.

Byakuya stared down at the demon. The young demon stared back with her wide brown eyes, so big and filled with dread and fear. Her cheeks was wet with tears as she trembled.

Byakuya reached out… and the sound of bone cracking cut the air. The demon fell back to the ground with a dull thud, eyes wide, _dead_. The Incubus walked away without so much as another word, and went to wash his hands.

"It is another victory." His red-haired assistant stepped up beside him.

Byakuya nodded.

"Well…" Renji deliberated. "I saw you dealing with the little child demon just now. Was just wondering though, was it necessary?"

Byakuya turned to Renji then. "Are you questioning my actions now, Abarai?"

"Of course not." Renji shook his head. "But well, she wasn't from this clan."

Byakuya cleaned his hands. "My specific order was to leave no one alive when we walk away from this place."

Renji nodded and stared up at the night sky. "I guess." After a second's silence, the red-haired Incubus spoke again."You are changing, Byakuya."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You are… crueler, and much colder than before. It's like…"

Byakuya's voice was emotionless. "Perhaps, like my old self?"

Renji's eyes widened.

Byakuya turned to Renji with unreadable amethyst eyes. "That is the way it is meant to be… Abarai."

The Kuchiki heir walked off, leaving Renji to stare after him in stunned silence.

* * *

"_AHHHHHHH_!"

Rukia screamed and jerked awake in her bed. She hurriedly reached over and flicked the bedside lamp on and stared at the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, trying to calm her fast-beating heart. She hurriedly wiped the perspiration from her forehead, realizing that her entire body had broken out in a cold sweat.

It was the nightmares… again.

After the warehouse incident, Rukia kept having the nightmares. Sometimes they were of ghostly figures chasing her, sometimes they were of dead people lying in distorted angles. Sometimes… they were of Byakuya drenched in blood and battling other faceless figures in a cold-blooded manner. But most of the time, Rukia found herself lying in a black landscape with blood running like fountain near her feet and bodies piled on each other like a hill.

_ Tap tap._

Rukia jumped again, but then she realized it was the sound of someone knocking insistently on her bedroom door. The girl straightened her pyjamas and ran to open the door.

"Hey." Rukia stared up into warm amber eyes, which were right now filled with concern. "You alright? I heard you scream."

"Oh, it's nothing." Rukia hurried to paste a reassuring smile on her face. "Just another nightmare. Don't worry, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, even though his expression still remained a little worried. "How come Nel doesn't hear anything?" He stared in the direction of Rukia's dorrm mate's bedroom door, which remained close.

Rukia chuckled. "She sleeps through an earthquake. Besides, she has Grimmy in there with her today."

The friends had had a sleepover party over at Rukia's dorm earlier in the day. They had all stayed up and played video games, with bowls of snacks and cans of drinks on the table. It had been a very fun night, and Rukia had laughed so much than she had done in the past weeks. When it was near two in the morning, the boys had decided to sleep in the living room, with Grimmjow trailing Nel into her bedroom. Rukia had her bedroom to herself.

"You want a glass of milk? I saw a carton in the fridge just now." Ichigo cocked his head to one side.

Rukia smiled and stepped out from behind the door. "Okay."

The two took their place at the kitchen table, and Rukia poured double glasses of milk.

"We should do sleepovers like these more commen, they are a riot," Ichigo remarked as he accepted a glass from Rukia.

Rukia nodded happily and took a drink from her own glass.

"It's nice to finally see you laugh so much." Ichigo smiled. "I can't remember the last time I saw your full set of teeth."

Rukia smiled back and drank some more milk. "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience to you all. I'm alright now."

"I'm really happy." Rukia looked up in surprise at Ichigo's words. The orange-haired boy just smiled at her softly. "I really am."

"_Arigato_… Ichigo." Rukia's smile was honest.

"On the other hand, your last game with Shinji just now was really…" Ichigo chuckled and Rukia looked up angrily.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Hush, not so loud… you will wake the others up!"

"It's your fault…" Rukia whispered back. "… trying to get me angry this late in the night…"

Ichigo chuckled. "Your defeat was epic. You were totally beaten. And the last action of falling down the wall…"

"Was not…" Rukia grouched, resting her head on her arms.

"No, honestly. The tip is to try to get your character up onto the ladder with triple jumps before scaling the wall, or you will definitely lose. If not-"

A soft grunting sound cut him off.

Ichigo stared in surprise at Rukia, who had fallen asleep at the kitchen table with her head on her hands. The orange-haired boy laughed softly, before going over to Rukia and trying to rouse her. When that did not work, Ichigo gently slid his arms around her before lifting the sleeping Rukia up and carried her easily back to her bedroom.

_ I'm really happy… Rukia._

* * *

"_Arigato_, Byakuya-sama." Hisana spoke softly as they walked along the beautiful arched walkway. It had been after another dinner date, and now they were walking along the gardens of her mansion taking in the night air. Byakuya had accepted Hisana's invitation to come in her house for once, and take a walk in the gardens.

Hisana enjoyed Byakuya's company a lot, even if he appeard very emotionless and unreadable. He answered her questions readily at any moment, and was adept at any form of conversational topic. Then there were his gazes, those intense wordless gazes he often gave her with his misty grey eyes. His eyes penetrated her soul, often making her avert her own eyes with a slight blush as her heart pounded madly. Hisana found herself looking forward to their dinner appointments more and more, and started worrying about her outfit choice before every single one of their meetings.

The Succubus knew she was falling in love with the Kuchiki heir.

There was still the strange wistful aura about the Incubus, but Hisana decided she could live with it. And then, there were also the strange random questions that Byakuya would suddenly ask, such as the question that evening where he had asked her if she loved rabbits.

Still, she remained enamored with the Incubus.

"I believe it should be time for you to rest. It has been a long day," Byakuya spoke as he turned to her.

Hisana did not say anything, even though she wanted to ask him to stay a little longer and keep walking with her like this.

"Good night, and thank you for your company." Byakuya bowed again.

Hisana felt her desperation take a spontaneous surge and she walked up to him. "_Arigato_ for everything, Byakuya-sama." Hisana took a deep breath and gently tiptoed to reach the Incubus to kiss him on the cheek. At the last minute, she softly angled her lips and kissed Byakuya squarely on the mouth.

Hisana hurriedly lowered herself back down, fighting back a blush. She wondered if Byakuya would find such a behaviour as disrespectful or even degrading, as she came from a noble family. He hadn't responsed to the kiss, but he hadn't backed down from it either. Hisana felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest. His lips had been cold, but they did not feel bad... at all.

"Er, I… good night." Hisana bowed low and started to turn back.

"_Hisana_."

Just his voice uttering her name was enough a command for her to stop, and Hisana did. She turned around to see Byakuya, who was still looking at her.

"Yes… Byakuya-sama?"

"Marry me."

* * *

**And there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it... even though it might be painful. :) Byakuya and Rukia are still kept apart, and there is the introduction of Hisana :) Please don't throw tomatoes at me, it's really necessary. This chapter serves a lot of purpose actually, to show the difference in their lives after they have stopped seeing each other. And Byakuya is slowly turning back to his old self...  
**

**There are some old chapter references here. There is a slight flashback of a scene in Chapter 27 where Isane calls Unohana saying that she found something to distract Byakuya with. Now, the thing to distract him is revealed in this chapter. There is also the _Le Chalbens_ reference, the restaurant Byakuya took Rukia to for their first date... where he also reminisces about in this chapter.  
**

**I liked writing the Hisana aspect of this story because in the Bleach storyline, it has always been Hisana being the first one in Byakuya's life and all the stuff about Rukia looking similar. I've always wanted to write a fic where Hisana is the one being compared to Rukia, and I finally get a chance.  
**

**But of course, despite Byakuya and Rukia being apart, they are clearly still thinking about each other. With Byakuya constantly trying to mould Hisana into Rukia's personality, and Rukia trying to piece her life back together. But then there is the unexpected marriage proposal...  
**

******Please leave a review for me, your thoughts/comments/opinions/suggestions are very valuable for me as feedback, as much as a source for motivation of writing. Thank you. :)**  



	34. Looking Around Corners

**A new chapter update again for Demons! :) It's been a lazy week so I had the time to do some writing. Seriously, I have just been pigging out on food (Momma's and non-Momma's XD) and driving about town all week. =P It's also the eve of a celebration today so _Selamat Hari Raya_ to everybody who celebrates and are reading this right now. :) :) Who's willing to spare some _ketupat_ and _rendang_ for this food-deprived (not at all) girl? ;) I'm getting ahead of myself here. XD  
**

**Back to the fic, I would like to thank each and everyone who reviewed the past chapter, there were a lot of interesting comments and opinions about the last update. :) Especially about the sudden appearance of Hisana. :)  
**

**For this new chapter, it's still angsty but I hope you would still enjoy it. :) :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or the characters. I own the plot.  
**

* * *

"Marry me."

Hisana's shock at her boldness was replaced by the shock at Byakuya's sudden proposal. The Incubus's expression remained stoic however, even at the effect of his words.

"I…" Hisana looked away, blushing. Her heart pounded fast. They had just known each other for a few days… and now, he was... _proposing_? Did she hear wrong?

Byakuya had remained silent and expressionless, observing the Succubus. He did not take back the proposal… but neither did he repeat it.

"I…" Hisana looked up, but slowly her uncertainty was replaced with a faint glow in the eyes. "It would be an honour, Byakuya-sama."

* * *

"Byakuya _proposed_?" Unohana smiled in surprise as Isane nodded her head.

"Hisana-san told me over the phone yesterday night. They are coming over right now."

"That is wonderful news. This is perfect, and it calls for a celebration in our clan soon enough. Byakuya has finally found a suitable mate."

A knock stopped the chatter between superior and assistant. Unohana sat up and called, "Come in."

Byakuya and Hisana walked into the office suite, Hisana holding onto Byakuya's arm. Hisana was smiling, Byakuya wore his usual emotionless façade.

"Byakuya. Hisana." Unohana smiled. "Congratulations, both of you! I'm so happy for you two."

"_Arigato_, Unohana-sensei." Hisana smiled and hugged the Succubus.

"So how did it go with your parents?" Unohana motioned to the seats opposite her.

"They are excited, to put it simply." Hisana smiled as both of them took the seats. "They like Byakuya-sama very much."

Unohana nodded in satisfaction, before turning to Byakuya. "Byakuya, how about you take today off and show Hisana your apartment suite? It would do good… for her to adjust to… in _future_."

Something went through Byakuya's grey eyes but Hisana only smiled shyly.

"I will just have to make a call to cancel an appointment today then. I would be glad to." Hisana got up from her seat. "Please excuse me."

"Isn't she a lovely one?" Unohana smiled as she watched the door close behind Hisana. "You are very lucky, Byakuya."

"Unohana-sensei. I believe the matchmaking appointments can be cancelled now… as they are no longer necessary?" Byakuya's voice was devoid of emotion.

"But of course." Unohana smiled. "Wouldn't want to disturb you lovers, would we?"

* * *

"Your house is beautiful, Byakuya-sama." Hisana smiled as she descended from the car to gaze at her surroundings. The Succubus followed the Incubus to the elevator, which took them to the apartment suite.

"Oh… this is beautiful." The Succubus smiled at the thick beige carpets and the white chaise lounge and couches. She walked over to the velvet drapes covering the windows and lifted a single one to take a look outside.

"Thank you," Byakuya answered simply.

Hisana gazed around the metallic kitchen and the living room before looking at the wide spiral staircase. "Byakuya-sama, if I may?"

Byakuya gave a curt nod and followed behind Hisana as she ascended the staircase. The Succubus looked into the huge study where there were countless racks of books placed against the wall, giving it the appearance of a huge library in the apartment suite. She walked along the carpeted hallway and saw a huge door ahead. Smiling, Hisana started to approach the door.

But as she reached out, a pale hand fiercely jerked the doorknob back so she could not open the door. Hisana stared in surprise at Byakuya, who had stepped forward beside her and was holding the doorknob.

"B-Byakuya-sama?" It was the first time she had seen such fierce and abrupt movements from the usually calm Incubus.

"That is my personal room, Hisana."

Hisana blinked, surprised at the cold edge that had crept into the Incubus's voice. He had never used that tone with her before in conversations.

"Oh… I thought that it was your bedroom so I-"

"It _is_ my bedroom."

Hisana blinked again. "Oh… well, I thought since we were going to be… married…" Her voice softened as she blushed. "… I thought I would have a look in and see…"

"After we are married, the kitchen, living room, study and the general rooms will be for your use. You may utilize them as you please." Byakuya's voice was deep and emotionless. Hisana only stared at the Incubus, wearing a puzzled expression. "However… my bedroom remains _my_ personal space. You will not enter it at any given time."

This time, the surprise was evident in Hisana's soft facial features. "But Byakuya-sama… I..." The Succubus stared at the door, as the questions began to pool on her tongue. "I... I apologize for my rudeness."

"There is no need for that," Byakuya spoke. "We will get another room. Or another _house_."

The Incubus finished the statement with a note of finality and walked down the stairs, leaving Hisana unsettled.

* * *

"Byakuya_ proposed_!?" Matsumoto stared at Renji in shock.

"Apparently so." The red-haired Incubus nodded, as he drank from his coffee cup. "He even brought Hisana to his apartment suite a few days ago, apparently."

Matsumoto and Renji were having afternoon coffee break in the office cafeteria, when the Incubus told the Succubus of the impending marriage of their superior.

"Is Byakuya crazy? Why is he doing that?" Matsumoto shook her head.

"Maybe… he's in love with her?" Renji suggested.

"No, he's not. Only idiots would actually believe that he loves her." Matsumoto shook her head firmly.

Renji snorted.

"What? You don't believe me? Remember when Byakuya was with Rukia?" Matsumoto dropped a sugar cube into her coffee. "He was in good spirits all the time, and talked to us a lot! He even complimented me on a dress I wore to the office one day!"

"_Really_?" Renji looked up. "Because hell, that's some twisted form of mind he must be in to compliment your dressing sense."

"Yeah." Matsumoto nodded, lost in thought and barely discerning Renji's insult. "Those were the days when he was in love. When was the last time he talked to you?"

"Five days ago." Renji sighed. "Well… now is now. And he's now going to be married."

Matsumoto shook her head. "Smells like a storm coming."

* * *

"Rukia, where are you? I thought you said you had closed your flower shop for the day already!"

"I did!" Rukia laughed as she listened to her dorm mate's exasperated tone.

"Where are you? We are all waiting outside the campus!"

"I'm coming!" Rukia hurried along the street.

"You are getting your dessert, aren't you?" Nel's voice was knowing.

"What dessert? I will be right there," Rukia chuckled as she ran toward the ice shop. "See you!"

The petite girl placed her mobile phone back into her sling bag as she arrived at her favourite shop. There was already a small line for the dessert stall.

_ Oh well._

Rukia dutifully got into line. She looked up, trying to count the number of people in front of her. Nel would murder her if she was delayed for more than thirty minutes.

And at that moment, Rukia's heart stopped.

Because five people ahead, with his back to her, was a _figure_ she would never ever forget in this lifetime.

Rukia felt the smile on her lips fade away as the pain came to clutch again at her heart. And it was ironic, that this was the first place that they had met each other for the very first time.

He was as tall as ever, his black hair brushing the back of the collar of his very expensive coat.

What was different was that he stayed in line now, waiting for his turn. What was different was that she now knew who he truly was.

But what was the same was that they were now _strangers_… as they were on the first day they met.

Rukia wondered if she should go off somewhere and then return after he had bought his dessert. He probably did not want to see her, and she didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were. But Rukia would be lying, if she said she did not wish to see his face. On the contrary, she wanted to see Byakuya very much, just to make sure that he was okay, that he was healthy.

_ You fool. Of course he's healthy. _Rukia's inner voice scolded her.

"And there you go. Strawberry ice… with extra sago and sweet milk."

Rukia was jolted from her thoughts as she heard the female worker's voice. Byakuya had received his order already, and was going to leave the stall and walk in her direction! She had been too busy thinking, she had not realized that the line had moved forward. There was no way she could run off without him noticing her now!

Rukia shrank back slightly as she stood in her position in line, turning her head away from the stall. It was a good position like this, he might not notice her this way. She heard his polished shoes click on the ground as he walked closer.

For a moment, she thought his footsteps had stopped as they neared her but then she realized they had not. Byakuya walked straight past the line… and past Rukia. Rukia pushed her own disappointment away, and turned just slightly to peek a glance at Byakuya. He held his chin straight, his eyes in front of him, emotionless and calm.

_Perfect_, as always.

They were now strangers, and she should be getting used to it.

Rukia felt herself smile sadly, and then she turned back slowly to the line in front of her.

But almost the next second, she found herself turning back to look for him again.

_ Will I always be like this? Looking around corners… forever searching for him?_

Byakuya was nowhere in sight. Rukia guessed that he must have his car parked somewhere far away, because she hadn't noticed any luxurious cars on the way to the shop.

"Yes, miss?"

The voice of the female worker brought Rukia back to reality.

Rukia hurriedly pasted a smile on her face. "One strawberry ice… with extra sago and sweet milk."

* * *

Rukia walked came out from the shop, happily sipping her iced drink. It was amazing how the sweet milk and fruit could lift her spirits so easily.

_ I can do this. _

She rummaged in her bag and pulled out her mobile phone. "Hello. Nel? I have gotten my drink now." She listened to her best friend and had to laugh. "Well, tell me all about it when I see you. Alright, fifteen minutes and I will be there."

Rukia snapped her phone shut and put it back into the bag. Turning quickly to check her reflection in the mirror of a white car parked nearby, Rukia gave her outfit a once-over and thought it was good. A button-up dress with small boots.

She smiled in satisfaction at her reflection.

_ I can do this. _

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia as she walked out from the shop, smiling a beautiful smile and holding a drink so similar to the one in his hand. She walked out onto the walkway and took out her mobile phone.

From where she was standing, he could see her pretty features so easily. She looked happy, and seemed to be in good spirits. Byakuya felt a very small smile curl his lips upward, even as his heart bled.

He drank in the sight of her, with the desperation of someone parched too long for water. His eyes took in everything of hers, so fast as if they were desperately afraid they would miss her in the next blink.

He had already noticed her presence just now, when she was five shops away and walking toward the dessert stall. His heart had started beating like a runaway horse as he realized what she was coming for. The Incubus wondered if he should walk back to his car and wait until she had gotten her dessert before coming back to buy his own similar flavour. But then she would certainly notice him if he walked out now. So Byakuya decided to stay in line, trying to calm his traitorous heart and the need to turn around to look at Rukia.

When he had finally purchased his drink, he had noticed the way she shied away the moment he had turned around. She was trying to hide from him.

Walking past Rukia was the hardest thing Byakuya ever had to do, to walk past her and pretended that she was anything but the center of his universe. Only the image of her bandaged heavily and scarred in the hospital bed was what made Byakuya survive those steps, his resolve to keep her safe and happy. And yet, a part of his horrible heart wished so much for her to call out to him.

_ Will I always be like this? Looking around corners… forever searching for you, Rukia? And yet, making sure that I am hidden behind the wall so you would never have to lay eyes on me again?_

Suddenly, Rukia stared straight at him and for a heart-stopping moment, Byakuya thought that she had _seen_ him. But no, she was only checking her reflection in his tinted car window. And then she unknowingly smiled… at_ him_. On the outside, it was only to her reflection but the smile shot straight to Byakuya, the person sitting behind the glass. The Incubus felt his heart lift as he saw her smile like that.

It had been so long since he had seen her smile at him. And for once in a very long time, he felt that warm feeling brush the edges of his blackened heart again… even if that smile was not meant for him in the first place.

Byakuya watched as Rukia turned and hurried to chase after a bus, yelling loudly on the street.

"_Mister Kuchiki_?"

Byakuya jerked out of his reverie as he heard the voice panel in his car. For once, he was grateful that he had chosen a cheaper car to drive out in this afternoon.

"I will be in the meeting room in five minutes." The white car pulled away from the curb.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the delay!" Rukia smiled as she dashed up to her friends.

"Rukia!" Nel almost jumped. "O-Oh, I thought you would be later than that!" Rukia's best friend looked up from something she had been reading with the rest of the gang, and hurriedly shoved the thing behind her back.

"Well, I exceeded your expectations then!" Rukia beamed and tossed her empty dessert bottle into a rubbish bin nearby.

"Heh… heh…" Nel laughed weakly.

"What?" Rukia peered curiously at her friend. "Why are you babbling?"

"Huh? Am I? N-No, no such thing!" Nel put her hands up.

Rukia frowned slightly. "You are. On the phone, you sounded really excited earlier. Now you just sound nervous." She looked at Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shinji, Hiyori, Ishida and Orihime. "Actually, all of you are. What's the matter? Did something suddenly happen?"

"Nothing!" Orihime smiled and waved her hands in front of her.

"There is… _something_!" Rukia grinned as she snatched the thing from behind Nel's back.

"Rukia please!" Nel shouted and lunged forward but Rukia had already looked at the thing that the gang had been hiding from her.

It was today's newspaper. Rukia's eyes widened as they took in the bold, capital words splashed across the front page.

** CITY'S HOTTEST BACHELOR GETS ENGAGED.**

Rukia felt as if the ground was tilting beneath her feet but she read on, unable to tear her eyes away from the print.

_** Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to the prestigious Azaris hotel chain, has proposed to his unknown girlfriend three days ago. One of the company's spokeswoman told Tokyo Letter that the bachelor had finally decided to settle down in a proper marriage. 'He has found the right woman for him, and fell in love. He didn't want to waste any more time, he wanted to settle down,' the source was quoted as saying. Kuchiki, who struggled to keep his private life under wraps for years, has a known history of partying in nightclubs and an expensive playboy lifestyle. The identity of Kuchiki's new fiancée is currently unknown.**_

"R… Rukia?" Nel spoke tentatively as she watched her friend carefully.

"A-Ah!" Rukia looked up, quickly pasting a reaasuring smile on her face. "I see."

"You… are you alright?" Nel placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Yeah! Why not?" Rukia smiled brightly, surprising her friends. "You guys actually thought this would affect me?" The petite girl threw the newspaper back to Grimmjow, who caught it with a shocked expression. "We had already broken up a long time ago!"

Shinji started to smile. "See, I told you Rukia was stronger than that."

Rukia smiled back, as Hiyori and Orihime linked arms with her. "Let's go and have some fun!"

The friends laughed merrily together. Only the concern remained etched on Nel and Ichigo's faces as they watched Rukia's hands... which had remained secretly fisted by her sides to prevent them from trembling.

* * *

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ukitake's voice was soft outside the bedroom door. The knob turned lightly but the lock prevented her father from opening the door.

"I'm fine!" Rukia injected a happy tone in her voice as she stared at herself in the mirror. The petite girl looked at the horribly prominent black circles under her eyes, and gasped. But given that she barely slept a wink all night, this was a reasonable appearance.

"Why is the door locked?" Ukitake's voice was soft.

"I'm changing, Otousan! I will grab breakfast downstairs, you should leave for the company soon or you'll be late! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive!" Rukia replied as she hurriedly dabbed makeup under her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

_ Why shouldn't I be?_

It wasn't her business with Byakuya anymore. She chose to break up with him first, and now he had finally reciprocated that ending. Renji had told her that the Succubus was Byakuya's fiancée-to-be.

Rukia just didn't know it would be so fast.

He proposed to her… after only a short period of time. They must have had a remarkable connection with each other… for him to do so.

'_Just like the remarkable connection between the both of you on that first night?_' the sneaky voice at the back of her brain laughed at her. Rukia swallowed slightly as she suppressed her sadness.

_Don't be silly, you! He's good now, he's happy! What's there to be sad about?_

Rukia nodded slightly at her thoughts and allowed her lips to curve slightly in a small smile. Yes, he was healthy, happy and living the life he wanted. On top of that, he had a mate now and was going to love her forever more. Immortals, together forever.

Rukia cautiously pried her bedroom door open and listened for sounds. Her Otousan had apparently left, as per her instructions. Rukia heaved a sigh of relief as she headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. One look at her appearance and Otousan would throw a fit for sure.

Rukia poured herself some cereal and settled down at the dining table to eat. Today was an off day for Rukia, so she was going to continue her work in her flower shop today. She was rather looking forward to some routine work to get her mind off things.

After she had finished breakfast, Rukia headed to her flower shop and changed the 'Closed' sign to 'Open' before taking down her list of orders to be completed today. An hour into her work which found the petite girl humming to a tune, the shop telephone rang.

"Hello. Amor Florals." Rukia made the usual greeting.

"Hello, I would like to place an urgent delivery for a bunch of twelve roses. I am rather busy at work now, so could you deliver it to my workplace? I need to give it personally to my girlfriend." The man's voice was rushed.

"Right." Rukia nodded. "Colour?"

"Yes, the papers are coming in, very soon. Very soon." The man spoke to someone, before quickly replying to Rukia. "What? Pink, pink."

"Okay." Rukia jotted down the details. "Any message?"

"A 'I am sorry' would do."

"Okay. Your address, sir?"

"Yes, yes. They are coming!" The man hurriedly spoke again to someone off the line. Then he replied to Rukia's question. "Address, yes. Do you know Azaris?"

Rukia's eyes widened, as she almost dropped the phone.

"Hello?"

"A-Ah. Yes… I do know… Azaris."

"I work there, on the fifteenth floor. Please ask for Takumi."

"Okay… right."

"Thank you very much! Bye."

Rukia listened to the dead dial tone for a long time before she started to do up the flowers.

* * *

"These are the wrong flowers!"

Rukia stared at Takumi in shock, as she held the beautiful bouquet of pink roses in her hand. "What do you mean?"

Rukia had endured her walk across the Azaris foyer, up the elevator, and onto the fifteenth floor. She had prayed hard, and had met nobody of acquaintance. And now, this man was telling her the flowers were… _wrong_?

"What do you mean? They are exactly as your ordered!" Rukia was unable to keep the frustration from her voice.

"Really?" Takumi stared at her, bewildered. "My girlfriend likes red roses, not pink."

"You ordered pink, you did."

"Oh…" A guilty expression appeared on Takumi's face. "Oh my God, I really apologize then."

"That's okay." Rukia stared down at the bouquet. _All the work… for nothing._

"Could you make another one, but with red roses this time? Here's the money for this bouquet. You may keep this one. I will also pay you for the second bouquet when you are finished." Takumi held the money out.

"N-No… I can't do that. If you pay it then it's yours."

"No." Takumi smiled. "You came all the way here, and it was my own fault with the order anyway. Please take it… and use the flowers for some other purpose."

Rukia had to accept the money. As she started to turn away, she looked back. "Mister Takumi?"

"Yes?"

"I am very sorry to trouble you but can you come over to my shop to pick up the second bouquet? I don't think I will be able to make a second trip."

_ Because I don't think I can make a second trip._

Rukia bowed her thanks and walked toward the elevator before pushing the down button.

* * *

Byakuya had been preoccupied with his thoughts as he strode along the carpeted floor. Deciding that he needed lunch somewhere, Byakuya decided to take the elevator down to the basement to his car. He was grateful that the elevator was empty, because the Incubus didn't think he could take another congratulations for his impending marriage.

He barely masked his annoyance as the elevator stopped at the fifteenth floor. The silver doors opened…

… and everything evaporated around Byakuya.

He stared at her, dressed in simple jeans and her white lacy blouse. She had her usual sling bag over one shoulder, and was carrying a beautiful handmade bouquet of flowers. Compared to the fresh pink roses in her hands, _she_ was the more beautiful.

Byakuya could not think, nor move. He could only look at her, watch her as her violet eyes widened in shock, and her mouth gaped open.

Then the moment passed… and Rukia awkwardly walked into the elevator Kuchiki Byakuya was in.

* * *

Rukia stared at the silver elevator wall in front of her, trying not to suffocate under the heavy silence in the elevator. She was also trying not to look at the single figure standing on her left now, and wondering why that feat was so difficult

She was frozen as the elevator doors slid open to reveal Byakuya before her, wearing his expensive dark blue suit and tie. His misty grey eyes had widened slightly, the only indication to the shock he had felt at seeing her.

Rukia was immediately seized by an impulse to run, to run away from the elevator and the one person standing in it. And yet her feet remained rooted to the ground as she stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She considered smiling and telling him that she wasn't taking the elevator down but that would be a pathetic excuse… what reason did she have to go to the upper floors?

So she could only walk into the elevator… to endure the trip down. And not too long ago, she had come to his office to talk to him. But right now, her throat was jammed, her voice was gone, she couldn't think.

_It is Byakuya's wish. He personally requests for you to forget him. He himself will do so about you…_

It was his wish, so she would respect it. She wouldn't force her speech on him, she would lay all her questions and uncertainties to rest.

* * *

"How are you?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the deep voice, and she turned to look at Byakuya. He was not looking at her, his grey eyes fixated on the elevator panel. For all she knew, he could have been asking the glass box itself.

"I… I'm fine. Y-You?"

_ Back then, she would speak to him in such a playful tone…_

"Busy, but I am alright."

_ And he would always have some cheeky, seductive answer up his sleeve…_

Rukia looked down at the floor and nodded. After a while, she cleared her throat and spoke again. "I… Congratulations on your recent engagement. I… I read about it in the newspapers." She paused as she smiled serenely. "Your future bride must be very beautiful."

It was then that Byakuya turned to her. Rukia saw something unreadable pass through his misty grey eyes. "She is… very much so. And thank you."

"Ah." Rukia continued to smile, even as her heart bled. She looked up at the elevator panel. Six. Five. Why was the elevator taking so long to reach its destination? Rukia did not know what else to say and stared down at her hands. That was when she realized she was still holding the bouquet of roses.

Byakuya was trying so hard not to look at her, even as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. How many times had he wished to see her, and close to him like this? But now, he couldn't look… he could _never_ look. Who had coincidentally called for Amor Florals from his office? Rukia seemed to be a lot thinner than the last time he saw her. Was she eating well? Was she sick? So many questions, and there was no way he could get any answers.

'_Ground floor_.' The cool female voice broke the still silence in the elevator and Byakuya looked up, just as he noticed Rukia turning to him. The next second, she had reached out and bowed low, holding out the bouquet of flowers.

"This bouquet is not much… but please accept it as a small token of well wishes. Someone in Azaris ordered a bouquet but I made it in the wrong colour so…" Byakuya watched as the lovely violet eyes widened and the beautiful blush naturally appeared in Rukia's cheeks, as she realized her babbling.

_ How… how much he just wanted to reach out and touch her…_

_ And how it killed him all over again… that he could not…_

Rukia's eyes were still wide. "I mean, I'm not recycling it as a gift! I just… I probably won't get a chance to give you a gift for the occasion so…" Rukia hurriedly bowed, hiding her red face, as Byakuya accepted the flowers.

"Ah… congratulations again to the both of you! I know you two will be very happy together and I wish you all the happiness in the world." With that, Rukia ducked out from the elevator as the doors opened. Byakuya could only stand and watch as Rukia ran across the Azaris foyer to the entrance, never looking back.

It wasn't until she was well out of sight of the hotel did Rukia finally stop running and wipe away her tears that had begun to fall.

* * *

Rukia woke up with a start as she heard someone tapping at her dorm apartment door. This was one of the rare nights she had actually found herself falling asleep, and now it was ruined. Who was it, and this late in the night? Was it Nel?

_ Couldn't be. Nel's off to camp with Grimmy. _

Nel had been a worrywart for Rukia all week, in the wake of Byakuya's marriage proposal news. Her dormmate had insisted on staying by Rukia's side all the time, doing homework and fun stuff. Rukia had been deeply moved by Nel's concern, and finally told her friend that she was fine and pushed her off to weekend camp time with her grouchy boyfriend.

Now Rukia padded to the door with her jacket on and slowly eased the door open. "ICHIGO!"

It was Ichigo alright, but it was a _mess_ of Ichigo.

Rukia stared at Ichigo, who was bent over and stumbling slightly even as he stood on his two feet. The petite girl hurried out to stabilize him, immediately catching the scent of alcohol. "Ichigo, are you alright? Were you drinking too much?"

"_You _are not alright." Rukia blinked in surprise at hearing Ichigo's slurred words.

"Come in first! What are you doing out so late at night, and drinking?" Rukia half-pulled, half-heaved Ichigo into her apartment. She sat Ichigo down on the couch and knelt before him with a towel and a cup of hot tea.

"_You are not alright_…" Ichigo slurred again. "_You never were_…"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Rukia admonished Ichigo as she tried to coax him into taking a sip of tea.

"_Your heart, Rukia_…"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"You… you pretend… and you think that we can't see…" Ichigo bent over slightly. "And it… it makes me miserable…"

Rukia's hand gripped the teacup hard, her knuckles turning white. _I should have known... that only Nel and Ichigo would know..._

"Give up… on him already, Rukia."

Rukia gasped.

"I will never hurt you… the way… he did." Ichigo bent forward even more, his eyes unfocused. "I want to fill… that hole he left, Rukia. And someday… I want you to smile again… because of me..."

His body bent forward and this time, Ichigo's body hit Rukia as he lost consciousness. His head lolled over her shoulder as Rukia placed her arms around Ichigo.

Soon enough, her tears followed.

* * *

_I should be happy..._

The wind blew against her cheek, refreshing and cooling. Her black hair blew about her face, like an ebony veil. Her strong legs pedalled faster, as the bicycle sped along the grassy path.

"Ho!" Rukia's eyes lit up as she saw her target and hurriedly stop her bike, before running toward the green patch where the yellow flowers grew.

"Yellow-banded irises!" Rukia smiled happily as she approached the flowers with a basket.

It had been a week after Byakuya's marriage announcement, and three days after Ichigo's drunk confession. The orange-haired boy had woken up, disoriented and shocked, on Rukia's living room couch with no recollection of what he had said to her the night before.

Rukia hadn't told him… but she had made a firm _resolution_.

She was going to be happy.

So today, Rukia had felt that the wind was calling to her and so taken her bike to the grassy hills for iris flower-picking. Irises were her Otousan's favourite flowers, especially yellow-banded irises that were rare in the wild.

After Rukia had gathered enough of the flowers in her basket, she hurried back to her bike and started to head back home. She was going to make a lovely arrangement in a vase when she got home, and then cook her father's favourite dishes.

Rukia had been too busy enjoying the wind, that she had momentarily closed her eyes as she felt the wind against her face. That action proved to be a mistake as the bicycle suddenly collided with a solid figure in front of her, throwing Rukia and the bike to the side.

Rukia got up quickly, as she had landed safely on the soft grass. She stared ahead and gasped as she saw the old man who was also struggling to get up from the grass. "Oh my God, I'm so so sorry!"

Rukia rushed over and helped the old man carefully to his feet.

"We should go to a hospital now!" Rukia looked about the hills, wondering where she could get transportation.

"Do not worry. I am alright." The old man waved off her concerns. Rukia saw that he had grey hair with a moustache.

"Really? No no, this won't do. You might have broken something!" Rukia hurriedly looked the old man over. However, he did not seem to be having any difficulty moving about.

"There will be no need, child."

"Oh… okay." Rukia nodded uncertainly. After a while, she looked up. "Are you here with somebody? Or alone?"

The old man smiled slightly at Rukia. "Let us just say that I am not here with anybody. Anybody important, that is. I was just walking in the hills to take in the sight and sun."

"Oh." Rukia nodded.

"That is a very lovely flower."

"Oh?" Rukia stared in the direction the old man was looking in, and saw her basket of yellow irises.

"They are yellow-banded irises, are they not? Very rare around this time in the year."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, you know them too? I came out here to gather them specially." As she looked between the basket and the old man, Rukia started to smile. "Please have them!" The petite girl held out the basket.

The old man smiled. "Perhaps you would allow me to buy your irises. It is hard work to come to gather them here in a hill, much more for a young girl like you."

Rukia shook her head. "No, I can give them to you, Gramps!" Rukia smiled and handed the flowers over. "It's the least I can do for banging into you."

The old man had seemed surprised at the somewhat affectionate address Rukia had used, but then he smiled. "That would not be good. I will pay for them."

"No, I'm really giving them to you. You can make me happy… by receiving them." Rukia smiled.

The elderly man smiled back. "Alright, my child." He took the flowers. "Thank you very much. You make this old man very happy."

Rukia beamed. "I have to get back soon to prepare dinner for Otousan. Would you like me to walk you back? It's going to get dark out soon."

The old man smiled. "It's alright. I'd like to stand here for a bit."

"Oh… okay. Please be careful. And it was very nice meeting you." Rukia bowed and took up her bicycle.

"It was very nice meeting you, child. Take care."

The old man watched as the small figure rode her bicycle fast into the distance as she waved.

* * *

Byakuya sat in his parked Porsche as he stared out at the late evening sky. He had taken to driving aimlessly around town, to ease his mind.

'_And perhaps to catch a sight of _her_, if you think you were lucky._' The small voice at the back of his head mocked him.

Byakuya closed his eyes, remembering his last encounter with Rukia days ago. It had tore at him, as she wished him congratulations on his engagement. He had drove right back home after that, to carefully place the pink roses into a crystal glass. The Incubus had then spent his time gazing at the flowers, trying to imagine Rukia's hands around them as she tied them up and her excited face as she completed the flower bouquet arrangement in her shop.

He was _pathetic_… but right here, he could think about her… in the privacy of his home or office space or car.

He kept to his word, never purposely going to find her despite dying to do so. No one, friend or enemy, will ever know that he had loved her so very much… and was still in love with her.

Not even Rukia herself.

"_Give it to me_!" The happy voice reached Byakuya's ears and his eyes widened in shock. He knew that voice, he had heard it on so many occasions before in the exact same tone. It was also the voice that plagued him on lonely nights in the bedroom. It was the voice he had been dying to hear.

_ Rukia. _

Byakuya reflexively turned around in his car seat to search for her. And then he saw her.

Rukia was running along one of the shop lots, several plastic bags in hand. Her black hair swept around her face as she ran, her violet eyes wide and keen. She was wearing jeans and a light-blue blouse, and a pair of white sneakers.

"I said, give it back!" Rukia shouted, and she laughed out loud. Byakuya's eyes widened, realizing that he had not heard her laugh for weeks now.

"_Come get it, midget_!" And then he heard that teasing male voice, and watched as Rukia tackled the orange-haired boy running in front of her.

_ Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo._

Ichigo piggybacked Rukia through the rest of the journey and Byakuya's pained eyes could only watch as she buried her head happily in Ichigo's shoulder as she laughed.

No one, friend or enemy, will ever know that he had loved her so very much… and was still in love with her.

_ Not even Rukia herself._

* * *

"Where is Byakuya?" Unohana looked up at Isane as she entered her office. "I have been searching for him all morning."

The assistant shook her head, puzzled. "I do not know. Shall I place you on a call to his home, Sensei?"

"That would be nice, Isane." Unohana nodded and smiled as she took a seat at her office table. She listened to her assistant dialing the number before she picked up her phone. She listened to the tone for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"Kuchiki… Bya…"

Unohana immediately noted how Byakuya was slurring on his words. "Byakuya, it's Unohana."

Silence met the statement.

"Are you drinking?"

"I am afraid… I am taking… a day off from work today…"

"Byakuya, honestly, this- Byakuya? Byakuya?" Unohana was only met with a dead dial tone. Byakuya had hung up.

On the other end, Byakuya stretched out on his cream sofa, feeling groggy and unfocused. His head hurt so much, but it was nothing compared to his heart.

She was happy. She was happy. Rukia was happy… _without_ him. She was happy in someone else's arms.

It was what Byakuya had wanted from the start, for her to happy and safe in her beautiful world… without him. He just hadn't realized how much it would hurt. But if it that is what it takes to keep her laughing freely like that, he would endure it. He would always endure it… for _eternity_.

The Incubus slumped onto the couch and allowed the expensive wine bottle in his hand to slip through his long fingers. The crystal bottle hit the carpet softly and as the amber liquid soaked across the rich burgundy carpet, a single tear joined them.

The roses stood in the vase on the table, all of it withered away.

* * *

**Yes, angsty indeed. D****o not fault Byakuya for leaving Rukia, because after all, her life matters most to him, he doesn't want Rukia dead and he has a lot of enemies. So** now Byakuya and Rukia had finally met each other after the Aizen battle... and while they struggle with the sadness, both of them are trying to lead separate lives... with much success/failure? I really enjoyed writing their meetings, both in the ice shop and in the elevator... I don't know why, I guess I was just soaking up the bittersweet feeling.  


**And yes, Byakuya keeps his bedroom off-limits to everyone... except the one person he had willingly brought into it before. :)  
**

**********Please leave a review for me, your thoughts/comments/opinions/suggestions are very valuable for me as feedback, as much as a source for motivation of writing. Thank you. :)**


	35. Church Bells Don't Ring

**Hello there, I come bearing the newest update for this Demons fic. :) I'm really excited for this chapter, because I wrote it out pretty long and thoroughly enjoyed the process of writing this one here.** **And as always, I hope you will enjoy it as much as the author herself. ;) The update was delayed a little because I developed a really bad sore throat recently, still haven't recovered but oh well.  
**

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed the past chapter, I read and appreciate every single one of them! It's freaky how some of your theories come so close to the real thing! :D Thank you to **_Oicherealtai, isaraaries, ANF-Byaruki, pauxd, angel cheesecake, Lilian Violet, cinecaption, ully, Crystal-Clear Hope, sleeplygirl, Airiannastar, Sakimi1014, antiquitywhilst, kiti4life, andyantopia, Lanny-Sama, 1SuperKawaii, senivatar, The13thConspiracy, onlyluna, Guest, dnarg, YuzurihaNoRyuu, smellof orchids, vrncrqp, ReckoningDay, obsessed dreamer, Lady Miel Cacao, xSilentWolf, Diana, majindra, xxconfusedchanxx, Kuchiki24, vicky73, zenachi, Guest, Fiamatta Montague, couples lover, ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, PAMILA DE CASTRO, XBloodMageRikaX, nasiajet13, BlackBurningHeart, naru894, Emily, byakuchiki, Guest, DRUON, LuciL06, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, arlingtonsteward, aria, L, Guest, Lilith's Heart, silverqueen, seras3791, RunSakura, CielDoll, 1nunna-chan1, Guest, JRVivaciousT_ **and** _elevensiens_. **Since this chapter is pretty long, ****I dedicate this to everyone listed above, and to _Guest_, who left a review on the 18/8/12 with opinions of the characters' actions and thoughts, it actually made me think about some things I hadn't thought about before. Thank you so much to all of you! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, nor the characters. I own this story and the plot, though.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the update. :)  
**

* * *

"Hisana-san, you look so pretty!"

Hisana smiled at her reflection as her friends gushed behind her. The Succubus was trying out her wedding gown at the designer's couture boutique. Byakuya was having fittings for his own suit at the other end of the boutique, accompanied by his friends.

Which reminded Hisana of something.

"Could you excuse me for a little while?" The Succubus smiled at her friends. "I need to get something to drink."

This was the only perfect time, the males were not nearby. Picking up her voluminous skirt, Hisana carefully walked over to the boutique sitting room where there was only one Succubus seated there, not joining in the fitting sessions.

"_Rangiku-san_." Matsumoto turned around at the soft voice, and the figure who had uttered her name. For a moment, the Succubus thought that Rukia had come to find her, and then she realized Rukia's voice never possessed that soft tone. Even when the human girl lowered her voice, it was always strong in a subtle sense, never betraying any sense of weakness.

Also, it would only be in her dreams that Rukia was wearing a wedding gown, ready to be married.

"Hisana-san."

Hisana gave Matsumoto a smile almost as soft as her voice, and walked forward. "May I have a seat?"

"S-Sure." Matsumoto motioned to the seat opposite her, feeling a little puzzled.

Hisana smiled uncertainly. "Rangiku-san, I…" The demure Succubus took a deep breath. "I… wanted to ask you something. It's about Byakuya."

"Oh… okay." Matsumoto's tone turned a little wary, and Hisana immediately knew that this Succubus was a very good friend of Byakuya's.

"I… I wanted to know if… if Byakuya had any previous partners... before me?" Hisana felt herself blush at the question as Matsumoto's eyes widened. "I mean… I know it's a bit of a privacy invasion but I know, you can honestly answer it for me so I…"

"Byakuya has a lot of partners in the past," Matsumoto replied. "Surely you know that."

"I know." Hisana smiled. "His party style is hard to miss." She chuckled softly. "But there was this period of months before he met me… that I realized, the tabloids did not report on his nightclub activities. Either they missed him on his way out… or he wasn't there, doing something _else_."

Matsumoto blinked.

"Rangiku-san…" Hisana reached out and grasped the hands of the older Succubus. "Please… please do tell me. I… really want to know."

"But are you _ready_ to know?" Matsumoto's voice was soft. Hisana started to feel that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling she had had when Byakuya had forcefully stopped her from going into his bedroom with that cold tone of voice.

"Yes, I am ready."

Matsumoto took a deep breath. "He was involved with a single girl, for those long months. Because of her, he rejected his previous lifestyle and stopped clubbing once and for all. He was always spending time with her, at every opportunity he had. But then they broke up, before he met you."

Hisana looked at her hands. "Rangiku-san… did he… love her?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes, he loved her… very much," Matsumoto replied. _And I think he still does... but I think it would be too cruel to tell you so._

Hisana looked up. "If he had loved her so much then… why didn't he just stay with her? Why did he leave?"

Matsumoto looked up, a sad expression on her face. "She is _human_."

Hisana's shocked expression was still there, until one of her friends peeked in and told her that the fitting sessions should be resumed.

* * *

It was a festive mood in the air at the Azaris office building. The Kuchiki clan members had taken to arranging a surprise party for Byakuya and Hisana on the night before their wedding. The office had been transformed into a colourful place with banners and cupid dolls hanging from the ceiling. There were an array of beverages, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic and many servings of different types of food laid out. The staff stopped working for the night, and congratulated the couple on their union tomorrow. Everyone was happy and in high spirits, chattering and eating and drinking.

Byakuya drifted in and out of the celebrations, sometimes returning to his office space to continue his work.

"Speech! Speech from the soon-to-be newlyweds!" The happy group of demons chanted at their superior. Byakuya found himself being pushed up to the podium, his drink in his hand. Hisana smiled as she sat at a table.

"Thank you for organizing this event," Byakuya acknowledged his clan as he spoke into the microphone at the podium. His emotionless voice did nothing to dampen his clan members, who all cheered happily at him. "I thank you for your well wishes and congratulations. Know that Hisana and myself appreciate it very much."

"Love speech! Love speech!" A few of the younger Incubi laughed and high-fived each other.

"_Love_?"

Silence immediately fell over the crowd at Byakuya's voice which had sounded, for a moment, almost intimidating. Hisana looked up, her smile suddenly fading slightly.

"Love is… a lot of things, which I cannot even begin to explain here." Byakuya's voice was deep. "It is a novel feeling at first, but it slowly grows to become a burning torch in the body. This torch is carried around, providing warmth and defence against all sorts of darkness that has come to cloud life. It is a novel feeling, and you cling to it… you find yourself living after being dead for centuries."

Some demons laughed heartily, indulging in the speech. Several others were more serious, especially that of the elegant black-haired Succubus standing in the corner.

"Instead of plain sex, you make love. You can sleep well, finding sweet pleasures in dreams. You wake up happy in the morning because reality is even sweeter. Even if you were two separate entities in two different worlds… you just want to hold on and never be torn apart again. And if the torch ever goes out... you find yourself deadened than ever."

The silence was too intense in the room now, every eye was focused on Byakuya.

"You even feel that for the one touch of her hand on yours, you would be willing to exchange your _immortality_ for it."

Byakuya ended his speech and stepped off the podium, causing the silence to deepen in the room at the abrupt ending of the speech. The outburst of applause followed soon after, however, at the poetic words of their cold Kuchiki heir. The demons flocked to Hisana to congratulate her, the apparent receiver of the love speech of Byakuya's.

_ "How lucky you are!"_

_ "His immortality for you! Wow!"_

_ "He's so romantic! Was that how he won you?"_

Hisana's eyes were shadowed with sadness as she received the congratulations all over again.

* * *

"Hey." Renji smiled uncertainly at Matsumoto, who was looking out at the night scenery from the Azaris balcony. The party had ended, and some of the demons had begun leaving the office to go home.

"Er… so! What sexy outfit are you going to be wearing for the wedding tomorrow?" The Incubus injected a forceful happy tone to his voice.

"Nothing in particular. Just something comfortable for me to fight in."

"_W-What_?" The red-haired Incubus's eyes widened, not entirely sure he had heard his friend right.

Matsumoto turned to look at him, her expression firm. "I said, I would wear something comfortable for me to _fight_ in. Fight, combat, battle."

"F-For what?" Renji's voice was nervous.

"I'm going to drag Byakuya away from the church tomorrow, and drag him to Rukia. If he resists, I will knock him out." Matsumoto spoke easily.

"That's crazy!" Renji now wore a flabbergasted look. "You can't be serious! I will… I will tell on you! Or stop you or-"

"_Do. Not. Stop. Me_." Matsumoto snarled at Renji. "This has gone on for far too long. Do you not see what the separation from Rukia is doing to Byakuya? Do you not see that he is only punishing himself by being with Hisana? Did you not hear his speech tonight? Did you not listen to the meaning, did you not know that they were meant for Rukia?"

Renji stayed silent as he looked at his long-time friend.

"If I just step back and be a guest at the wedding tomorrow and pretend it will all be okay, I can. If we all step back and do nothing, he would end up marrying Hisana. And it will destroy him, destroy the both of them, the three of them."

"Matsumoto-"

"I have lost the one I loved." Matsumoto took a deep breath. "And I won't be selfish enough to allow the same fate to befall one of my friends."

Renji fell silent at her words, and Matsumoto continued to speak.

"Rukia was the only thing to change Byakuya. He's so much happier when he's with her and I don't know how, but she tames the evil in him. Rukia somehow makes him more humane. It's like she becomes his purpose in life and without her, he resorts to killing and cruelty, and closes himself off from people."

Renji looked out over the scenery, lost in thought. Matsumoto took a final gulp from her drink.

"So I'm going to give them a chance. If Rukia decides to walk away, then that will be it. If she decides to fight, I will fight alongside her."

* * *

A soft knock sounded at Byakuya's office door, as he finished the last of his paperwork for the day. The Incubus briefly wondered who it could be, he was certain he would be the last to leave the office today as it was already very late in the night. Also, the rest of his clan were busy with the last-minute preparations for the wedding tomorrow.

"Come in."

He watched as the door open and a serious-looking Unohana stepped into his office. "Sensei."

"Byakuya," Unohana spoke as she walked up to the Incubus. "May I sit?"

"Of course." The Incubus replied, as he continued to stroke across the paper with his pen. The Succubus took the seat opposite him, an awkward silence falling in the room as Byakuya continued to do his work.

After a while, Unohana spoke up. "I heard your speech this evening."

"I see," Byakuya spoke, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"You… don't love Hisana." Unohana made the statement. "Even if she is a Succubus, a perfect match for you."

Byakuya's pen stopped scratching the paper, but he still did not look up. "Does it matter, Sensei?" After a while, he continued writing again. "I proposed to her, and she accepted. If there is consent from both parties, I believe it shouldn't be a problem. You should be happy for us, Sensei, since you brought us together."

"My _mistake_, perhaps?" Unohana's voice was soft… and this time, Byakuya looked up from his work, meeting her eyes. "I know you hate me all this while for the effort I have put in to find a good match for you… and also for keeping you and Rukia apart."

Byakuya kept silent, but he held Unohana's gaze.

"Byakuya… don't you understand that I am trying my best to prevent you from falling down a painful, dark abyss? Yes, the initial road is filled with warm love and sweet nothings… but a relationship with a human is never going to lead to anything substantive."

"Sensei… why do you care so much?"

Unohana's eyes widened. Byakuya looked at her across the table.

"Because I never wanted you to end up like _me_."

This time, it was the Incubus's grey eyes which widened in surprise.

Unohana let out a soft laugh, although it sounded almost bitter. "You weren't the first demon to fall in love with a human, Byakuya. Because I was there before you. Everyone in the clan was naturally against it, but I stayed with him anyway."

The Succubus's smooth hands reflexively clasped in her lap. "Then he started to _age_, exactly as they said he would. I tried to stay optimistic but the doubts and fears began to creep in. We got into fights sometimes, due to our own insecurities. I was younger then and very inexperienced, so I became terrified of being left all alone in the future. I wasn't ready for that, so I made the painful decision and chose the clan over my own love."

Byakuya watched the Succubus as she chuckled softly. "I have no idea where he is now, if he even is still alive."

"Did you _regret_… Sensei?"

The pained blue eyes looked up into misty grey. "Yes… yes, I did." Unohana took a deep breath."I don't know what to do, Byakuya, whenever I envision your situation. It will hurt a lot when you start to realize how you cannot prevent things such as time and age from taking away what you love so much. When you start seeing the first grey hairs on her head and how you wished so much that you could have some of your own. How you wish you could travel forward just like he did… instead of staying frozen… like _this_."

Byakuya looked at Unohana without saying a word.

"I don't know what is right or wrong anymore, Byakuya. I will admit it… I was jealous of you. When I was your age, I wasn't so strong like you are now, I wasn't steadfast, I wasn't completely ready to fight for my own love. I took the easy way out. Which is what we have been advocating to you… because it hurts less in the long run, even if it was so unbearable at first."

Unohana's sad eyes looked at Byakuya.

"But looking at you like this, and listening to your pre-wedding speech… I wonder if perhaps the opposite might have been better for you. Hisana… Hisana looks exactly like her, so why can't you accept her?"

"Because the one I love is not Hisana," Byakuya replied simply. "But I will marry Hisana, and appease the clan once and for all. After I have performed that obligation, I still intend to secretly watch over Rukia but I will remain out of her sight. Even if I can only watch her from so far away, I intend to do so for the rest of my life. And…" A fleeting sadness passed through the grey eyes. "… even if she becomes another's woman, I will still watch her for the rest of my life."

"Then call off the wedding, Byakuya." Unohana looked him straight in the eye. "I will handle the explanation to both clans. This is your only way out and it has gone on for too long…" A saddened expression clouded the Succubus's face. "…especially on my part."

"_No_."

The Succubus looked up, shocked. "No? But you said-"

"I love Rukia… but she is and will be so much happier and safer with a normal life. Your role is over in this, Sensei… but I appreciate you telling me your story. Please rest for tonight, because there is a wedding tomorrow."

With these words, Byakuya turned back to finish his work, leaving a stunned and helpless Unohana looking at him.

* * *

Rukia carefully moved the pile of clothes onto her bed, before taking out all the hangers of dresses from her cupboard. She sighed softly and started to sort them out.

Today was Byakuya's wedding.

Rukia had woken up extremely early, at 5 in the morning. She was rendered unable to go back to sleep, with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Deciding not to go downstairs in case she woke Otousan up (and then having to deal with the questions), Rukia resorted to sitting up in bed with the covers around her and a good novel. Even so, she couldn't read the words as the hours passed. She watched the sun come up in the sky, signalling the start of the day… and the wedding.

The sick feeling worsened.

Trying to distract herself, Rukia had then jumped off her bed and started to sort out her wardrobe. She was initially thinking of giving the bathroom sink a good scrub but decided that the noise might wake Otousan up.

_ It's not your business anymore. And you should be happy, you should be-_

Rukia felt as if she was going to throw up.

She came down to breakfast and hurriedly scooped up a plate of _sushi_, using the excuse of excess homework to bring it up to her room. Putting the food aside, Rukia resumed her sorting out of the clothes.

It went on like that for another two hours, till afternoon. The sun had risen high in the sky, and Rukia swore she could hear church bells ringing in her ears. Her throat felt too thick, she couldn't even swallow.

The ringing sound of her mobile phone jolted her from her thoughts and Rukia scrambled to answer it.

"_RUKIA_!"

Rukia blinked slightly, registering the bright voice of Matsumoto.

"R-Rangiku-san?"

"Rukia, I'm having an emergency! Could you help me?" Matsumoto's voice was rushed.

"Could you borrow me one of your dresses… immediately?"

"O-Oh, okay." Rukia did not even stop to think that she was barely Matsumoto's dress size. "I will pack one into a bag and-"

"No no no no. That won't do. Could you put it on? I'm about to reach your place."

Rukia's eyes widened. _What?_

"I…"

"Please, Rukia!" Matsumoto's voice took on a panicky tone. "Please help me! Meet me downstairs in three minutes! Thank yoouuuu!"

_ Three minutes? Downstairs?_

Rukia hurriedly reached out and grabbed the first dress from her bed at random. Soon enough, a loud car horn blared outside the house.

"COMING!" Rukia thundered down the stairs. The first person was Otousan standing near the window, staring at the figure standing outside. Rukia smiled and hurriedly mumbled a 'She's my friend' explanation and ran out to the front. She hurried to the gate to see Matsumoto standing outside the house, dressed in simple jeans and a figure-hugging spaghetti-strap top. It was a rather simple appearance for the Succubus, given her usual attention-grabbing fashion.

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia smiled slightly at the sight of the friendly Succubus, who was smiling warmly at her.

"Rukia!" Matsumoto smiled. "I missed you!"

"I miss you too…" Rukia smiled as the Succubus embraced her. "I don't get it… you wanted the dress so…" Rukia stared down at the lacy white dress she had grabbed at random.

"It looks very lovely." Matsumoto nodded in approval. "Okay, let's go."

"G-Go? Go where?"

"To the wedding, of course."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "_The wedding_?"

"Uh huh." Matsumoto nodded, and started to pull Rukia forward but the girl stood her ground.

"I… don't get it, Rangiku-san. You said you wanted the dress and-"

Matsumoto threw her hands up. "It was to get you out here, nicely dressed for the occasion."

Rukia shook her head. "I… don't understand. The last time we met, I was supposed to not know of the existence of your population, Rangiku-san! Why… suddenly-"

"It was a mistake." Rangiku cut the petite girl off. "It was all a mistake, right from the start. We shouldn't have gone through with it." The Succubus stepped closer to Rukia. "Byakuya only distanced himself from you, supposedly, to keep you safe."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"I know, I know. Always with keeping the girl safe, but doing things so detrimental to her mental health in the process, right?" Matsumoto smiled slightly. "He does love you, Rukia. So much more than you know."

"No…" Rukia shook her head. "He's getting married… to the perfect partner!"

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at Rukia. "Fine. Ask yourself then, do you want him to get married to her?"

Rukia had to look away. "I-It's not my decision whether or not it's right for him to marry someone!"

Matsumoto reached out and placed a hand on Rukia's cheek, turning her face so she was looking straight at the Succubus. "Believe me, _your_ decision is all that matters."

Rukia's eyes widened as Matsumoto smiled at her.

"And after all…" The Succubus waved her fingers. "You don't have to do anything drastic. You can just go… to tell him how you feel." Matsumoto's expression turned wistful for a bit. "You never know when might be the last time you see him. And after this, he will be a married man, you may never have another chance."

Rukia took a step back.

"It's your call, Rukia. You can step back… and I will leave. Or you can try… for the last time in your life." Matsumoto smiled. "Your choice."

The screeching sound of tires cut the air as a Lamborghini sped up to the curb. Rukia jumped back in shock, as Matsumoto chuckled.

"You're_ late_, Renji."

"Don't forget I was running your errands." Renji tossed a package at Matsumoto who gleefully caught it. "Hey, Rukia."

"Renji." Rukia had to smile at her friend, even as she stood there in conflicted thoughts.

"So what is it? You coming with us?" The red-haired Incubus smiled.

"I…" Rukia looked between Succubus and Incubus.

_Believe me, your decision is all that matters…_

_ You don't have to do anything drastic. You can just go… to tell him how you feel…_

_You never know when might be the last time you see him. And after this, he will be a married man, you may never have another chance._

Rukia looked up with a determined expression, only to see Matsumoto give her a knowing smile. "I need to go and see him, to say some things to him."

Renji beamed. "Hop in then, ladies."

"Hold on!" Rukia turned and ran back to the door, where her Otousan stood watching.

"Otousan!" Rukia looked up at her father who naturally smiled back at her. "They are my friends, and we… we are going out to run some… some errands! And then maybe go out do some fun things! Is that okay?"

Ukitake smiled and smoothed her hair for her. "Yes, of course. Take care."

Rukia smiled and hugged Ukitake. She turned and walked to the gate.

"Rukia."

Rukia turned back in surprise at her father's voice.

"_Good luck_." Ukitake smiled, before closing the door.

The surprise filled Rukia's eyes before she slowly started to smile. "_Arigato_, Otousan."

Rukia settled herself in the backseat of the Lamborghini. Matsumoto was already comfortable in the passenger seat and stripping down to put on the red dress from the package Renji had tossed to her.

"I wonder what's the dress code for guests?" Rukia stared at the dress she had put on in a hurry.

"Who cares? We aren't going as guests anyway." Renji remarked.

"We're not?" Rukia looked up.

"Of course not." The Incubus smiled gleefully, as his eyes twinkled with excitement. "_We are going to crash the wedding_."

The Lamborghini roared away from the curb.

* * *

_ Ring ring._

"Hey, I thought we promised we weren't going to turn on our phones throughout the course of this mission." Matsumoto poked Renji's head as he drove along the highway.

"Well, there's this Succubus who happens to be totally hung up on me… and she's sexy."

"Sounds like a bimbo." Matsumoto retorted as Renji lifted his mobile phone to his ears.

"Hello?"

"Abarai."

"Who are you?"

"This is Unohana Retsu."

"A-AH? Unohana-sensei?"

Immediately, Matsumoto stared at Renji, her eyes alert. Rukia looked between both of them, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Abarai. I need you to run an important errand for me right now. Are you with Rangiku?"

"Y-yes. I mean… no, no, we are not together!"

"Very well then. I need you to go get her and then run the errand for me."

"E-Errand, Sensei?"

"Yes, and you will be well-rewarded for it. I need you to go to Rukia-san's residence and bring her to the church where the wedding is about to take place."

"Ruk- WHAT!?" Renji's mind was reeling from the shock of Unohana's unexpected instructions. "Sensei… actually…" Renji gave Matsumoto a wide-eyed look as he spoke into the phone. "I'm already with Rangiku and we are both bringing Rukia to the church."

Unohana chuckled softly on the line. "I should have known. Well then, take the west entrance into the church, it is less guarded there. Good luck, Abarai."

"_Arigato_, Sensei."

* * *

Byakuya stared at his reflection in the mirror, as he did his tie up.

Today was his wedding day, and he was marrying… Hisana. It was exactly as he had imagined, back in his old life. Marriage was nothing but a routine, something to go along with for the sake of the clan. It was nothing but a formal event, nothing but an additional housemate that was to accompany him on dinners and trips as an official partner to the public eye.

In the last few months however, his perception on marriage had been completely different. He had seriously been considering the prospect of marriage, and its effect on him. He had wanted to start a family with _her_, he had wanted to receive her at the aisle from her father's hand. He had wanted to lift the bridal veil blocking her beautiful face from him, and look into her shining violet eyes. He wanted to carry her home as his, properly his. She would cook for him, and they would snuggle in front of the TV on cold nights with two cups of tea… and he would kiss her non-stop for five hours straight. It was okay that they couldn't have children… having her was enough happiness for him.

Of course, that marriage was now nothing but an unreachable dream.

Byakuya had decided that he would punish himself… with Hisana. She was very similar to Rukia, though Byakuya knew she was no Rukia. But her facial features were enough to command the memories in his mind and the sadness in his heart that they were to remain memories, never a reality. Byakuya had decided that this would be his way of punishing himself, as he had proposed to her that night. He would forever look into her face and feel that piercing pain in his heart of how he had chose to let his one love go. He would forever see her face and be reminded of his cursed identity as an immortal demon that had prevented him from being with her.

_ Maybe this is my retribution after all these while…_

* * *

Hisana stared at her powdered face in the mirror as her bridesmaids started gushing over how beautiful she was today. Hisana stared at her reflection, but it was not a picture of a glowing bride-to-be. What she saw was a figure with a forlorn, helpless expression.

So Byakuya hadn't really loved her after all. He was apparently harbouring strong feelings for someone from his past… and he was merely using her as an outlet. How cruel of him, how cold hearted he was. After his marriage proposal, their relationship had barely progressed from the first day she had met him. He still remained courteous but unaffected during their conversations, showing little enthusiasm in bonding more. The curt politeness of their interactions hurt Hisana more than if he was being rude and honest.

Who was this human girl that Rangiku-san had talked about? Her power over Byakuya must have been so great, for him to care little about anyone around him. Was it true that he had loved a human? And let her go for her own happiness? Hisana found it all a little hard to believe. The Byakuya she had been with was a cold statue, cruel and emotionless… was he really capable of love?

And despite knowing all this, here she was donning the designer wedding gown.

Because even if Byakuya wasn't capable of loving, _she_ was.

* * *

"This is really strange," Kira whispered to himself as he stared around the impressive church ceiling, where the carved patterns captured the angels and cherubs in eternal flight through the clouds. The stained glass windows were tall and huge on either side of the halls, playing beautiful lights across the stone walls.

The Kuchikis had arranged the wedding to be conducted in a church. Demons rarely married in churches but as the tabloids had reported on the marriage proposal, the higher-ups had decided that Byakuya would marry Hisana in church.

"What's strange?" A male voice spoke next to him and Kira turned to Hisagi, who was looking at him with a curious expression. "Is the church perhaps making you uneasy?"

"No, not at all." Kira stared at the white cross at the front of the church. "It is the fact that Byakuya-san is marrying Hisana-san, who looks like Rukia-san."

"Rukia-san?" Hisagi's eyes grew round. "Ohh, I know! She came to meet Byakuya-san before when I was in the office. I only met Hisana-san afterward and thought they were the same person."

Kira nodded. "Byakuya-san was with Rukia-san for a long time before they broke up."

"I see."

Silence fell over the pair. A few seats away, the black-haired Succubus pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

"Nanao-chan, why so upset?" The easy male voice spoke next to her, almost causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Don't scare me like that! I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" Kyoraku Shunsui smiled at his secretary.

Nanao turned to the Incubus. "Hisana-san. Do you not realize she is a splitting image of Rukia-san, the Rukia-san we met during the dinner gala months back?"

Shunsui nodded.

"It just… doesn't seem right." Nanao mused, before falling silent.

The guests in the church hall, all made up of Incubi and Succubi, turned to the front as they noticed several figures walking near the altar.

The wedding was about to begin, as the handsome Kuchiki heir stood at the front with two other Incubi in suits. The guests all rose as the church organ began to play and the church doors began to open.

* * *

Hisana stood at the entrance, breathtakingly beautiful in the white wedding gown, flanked by two bridesmaids. Her head was properly bowed underneath the veil, with a small smile fixed on her lips. There were collective gasps of admiration from the guests as the bride began her walk toward her future husband, led by her father.

At the altar, her fair hand was given to Byakuya as they turned to the front together to face the priest, the only human present in the church hall.

The priest smiled at the couple before him. "Dear all, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls in marriage, of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kiyowara Hisana. This special-"

Suddenly the priest stopped talking and both Byakuya and Hisana looked up at the interruption. The guests gasped as they saw the priest… and Renji standing next to him, with an arm over the priest's shoulder as if they were friends.

"Oh, so this is how a Bible looks like inside…" The redhead laughed as he stared around the altar.

"_Abarai_." Byakuya's cold voice cut the stunned silence. "What is the meaning of your foolish actions?"

"I might say the same for you." Renji's hand remained around the priest in a locked grip, as the old man tried to pry himself away. "What is the meaning of _your _foolish actions?

Byakuya's eyes widened, as the others demons gasped at the bold rudeness of the red-haired Incubus.

"Byakuya, I would like you to know that I think you are a dumbass. Handsome and rich, yes, but still a dumbass."

Shouts erupted around the church at the statement, as Byakuya's eyes hardened. The Kuchiki guards stationed in the church began to step forward in a defensive formation.

Renji gave an airy laugh and swiftly whipped a revolver from his pocket, pressing it into the right temple of the priest in front of him. "Oh no, let's not do this. Anyone makes a move, and I blow the priest's brains out."

Shouts erupted again as the priest trembled with his hands held up in fear. "S-Sir! I do not know you! Please… do not-"

"Rest assured you will be fine… if no one in this church moves. In the event that someones does anyway, I'm sure your Lord will receive you with open arms, Father." Renji laughed evilly as the priest broke out in a cold sweat. "And since no one in this church hall is very _holy_, I'm sure we wouldn't want to lose the one man to christen this… er, reunion, would we?"

The guards all stopped, motionless.

"_Abarai_." Byakuya's cold voice was enough to command the air to still in the church. "I will repeat myself once. What is the meaning of this?"

"You will find out soon enough," Renji spoke, his tone serious.

Sudden shouts echoed outside the huge church doors before they were abruptly thrown open, as five guards crumpled to the ground in front of the entrance. The wedding guests turned away from the altar to look at the second newcomer.

"_Sorry, I'm a little late_."

"Rangiku-san!" Isane, who was sitting amongst the wedding guests, gasped.

The Succubus, dressed in a red halter dress, smiled as she strode over the struggling guards, taking care to step on one of their backs as she walked into the church.

"Sorry about the guards… but guys who wouldn't let a beautiful woman pass through should definitely get a beating, shouldn't they?" Matsumoto laughed airily and flipped her hair. Her expression grew serious, however, as she looked at Byakuya standing at the altar with Hisana. "Byakuya, this is wrong. You know it, and I know it. Don't run away from the most precious thing in your life… just because of your fears." Matsumoto's eyes reflected the subtle sadness. "Because when they are gone… they are just that. _Gone_."

Something passed through Byakuya's grey eyes but it was immediately replaced by complete shock as he heard the voice at the church steps.

"_Renji! Rangiku! Why are you running ahead of me? Please stop, I_-"

All the heads turned as the woman materialized at the huge entrance to the church, panting. The woman stood in the doorway, wearing a simple white dress just above the knees. As she stood there, framed by the doorway, the sunlight spilled forth around her giving her a halo-like appearance.

_ Rukia._

* * *

Hisana's eyes widened as she finally saw her. How could it be… she…

_ She looks exactly like me._

It could have been her who stood at the church entrance, if not for the violet eye colour and lack of demonic smell or aura from the human girl.

Hisana turned slightly to look at the bridegroom, and saw Byakuya staring transfixed at the entrance. His grey eyes were wide, and the subtle awe and tenderness mirrored in those eyes were so alien to Hisana… he had never looked at her that way, even as she walked down the aisle to him.

And then… it dawned on the Succubus.

_Perhaps we could take Pavé de Venaison as the main... and substitute the venison for sirloin instead?_

_Perhaps you'd like orange juice as a drink?_

_Do you love rabbits?_

All those strange random questions that he would ask… were they a reflection of the conduct and preferences of this human girl?

Hisana looked at Byakuya again. His eyes had not moved away from the human girl, not even once.

So I am nothing… but a _replacement_.

* * *

Byakuya stared at Rukia, unable to contain the shock at seeing her standing at the church entrance, on his wedding day. She looked absolutely winded as she doubled over in a very unwomanly pose as she tried to catch her breath against one of the church pillars. Her hair stuck out in places, blown wild by the wind and her violet eyes were big and bright in her small face.

And yet… how _beautiful_ she looked as she stood there like that.

And how cruel fate could be to him… his heart lifted so easily at the sight of her, only to be shot through with the icy pain of reality. What was worse, he was willing to feel the pain, if only to see her over and over again…

Why? Why did she come here today? Was she here to congratulate him again? To give him another gift?

Byakuya did not think he could survive another meeting in which she smiled and wished him happiness with another.

The Incubus knew he should tear his eyes away from her, she was not his anymore, he had given her up, and it was better that way for the both of them.

And yet his eyes gazed at her, continued to gaze at her.

_ Why have you come, Rukia?_

* * *

"Okay, everyone's here." Renji nodded. The Incubus nudged the revolver into the priest's forehead. "Say it."

"S-Say what?"

"Those stupid things you Fathers say before they officiate the marriage? The bit about allowing people to protest the reunion?"

"W-What?"

Renji sighed, and cocked his revolver once, placing his finger into the trigger hole.

The priest hurriedly cleared his throat. "S-Speak now… o-or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah, that." Renji nodded his head in satisfaction. "Okay Rukia, now that we have the Father's permission… the floor is yours."

The Incubus gave a mischievous smile at the petite woman, who stood terrified in the middle of the chapel.

* * *

Rukia stared ahead at the giant white cross suspended on the wall, and felt her heartbeat triple. She was frozen with fear and apprehension, as she stood a single lone figure against the crowd of demons.

_ Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this._

Rukia's eyes had easily caught sight of Byakuya the moment she had stepped into the church. It would have been hard to miss him anyway, because he easily stood out as the most handsome man in the church. Byakuya was wearing a classic black tuxedo with white collars, and sleek black shoes. His hair, long and black, fell flawlessly over his left eye. White gloves covered his hands.

And then… there was _Hisana_.

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at the Succubus. Looking into the shocked expression of Hisana, Rukia could see her own reflection of a twin standing at the altar with Byakuya. Only the longer strand of hair in the middle and the hints of blue in Hisana's eyes were what made their appearances different.

It was unbelievable…

Rukia looked at Matsumoto, who nodded encouragingly and motioned to the altar front.

_ What I have come for…_

Slowly, Rukia took her first steps into the church, the fear clutching at her heart.

_ What I have come for…_

She focused on Byakuya, who was standing at the altar. So they had already started the ceremony.

Rukia quickened her footsteps so she was walking at a steady pace now to the front where he stood. At least this way, her slowly-weakening legs wouldn't give way.

_ What I have come for…_

Rukia tried not to catch the eye of anyone who was standing nearby. Surely some of them would know her, she had once attended Byakuya's celebratory dinner. She also knew she was probably not welcomed this time.

_ What I have come for…_

Rukia heard a tussle behind her, and knew a guard had come up to try and apprehend her. But Matsumoto delivered a quick blow to his jaw, catching the demon off-guard and threw him to the floor. Matsumoto was going to hold off those who would try to attack her. Rukia was going to have to make this quick, as she did not want the Succubus to be harmed in the process of doing so.

_ What I have come for…_

She was almost to the front of the altar now. No one stepped out to stop her. From here, she could see Byakuya properly. Were those black circles under his eyes?

_ What I have come for…_

No more running. No more roundabaouts. No more hiding, and none of the seeking. This was now, and this was probably the final now she was ever going to get.

_ What I have come for…_

Rukia's footsteps finally stopped on the polished floors of the church, as she lifted her head to finally speak up.

* * *

"I…" Rukia felt the first word come out dry from her lips. She calmed her fast-beating heart and started to lift her head.

Everyone was watching, everyone was waiting.

_ Why am I so afraid? I was so firm… I said I was going to tell him everything…_

Finally, Rukia willed herself to look Byakuya in the eyes.

_ It's now or never. I may never have another chance…_

"I am very sorry for coming here today… on your special day." Rukia spoke to Byakuya, as he looked at her. She did not know whether she should smile or not. She did anyway, a very small wistful one on her lips. "I know I am probably not invited… but I… stood my selfish ground and had Rangiku-san and Renji bring me here anyway. Because if I didn't, I will regret it… I will regret it forever."

Byakuya stood motionless, his expression emotionless.

"I know I was told to stay away… to never see you again, to forget everything." Rukia took a deep breath. "I'm trying to learn… I really am." She stopped for a while, as everyone hung onto her word. "But a part of me, a very big part of me… already knows I cannot_. _Maybe it would have been so much easier for me… if I had been _terrified_."

At her words, something unidentifiable passed through Byakuya's misty grey eyes.

"Because I am not _afraid_. I am not afraid that you are an Incubus!"

The uproar in the church was deafening, as demons leapt to their feet in shock. Renji and Matsumoto smiled as they stood their ground. Rukia was suddenly reminded that the priest was still standing in the church, and she might have unwittingly revealed the secret to another human. Rukia hurriedly turned to look at the priest… who was unconscious, as Renji held him up with the revolver against his forehead.

"Don't worry, honey. Our poor Father fainted a long time ago, God bless his soul."

Rukia sighed slightly in relief, and turned to look Byakuya in the eye again. "_I am not afraid_!"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I'm not afraid of you! I was never afraid of you." Rukia continued looking at Byakuya. He did not look away. "I have known for a long time that there was something very mysterious about you, I just did not know what."

"But I did not care because whoever this man is… he gives me this very warm feeling inside, he cares for me so much, he gets along so well with Otousan, he looks so good in a normal button-down shirt, and I adore that soft look in his eyes."

Rukia's violet eyes filled with determination. "And I _still_ don't care."

Matsumoto unconsciously nodded, as she smiled at the side of the aisle.

"I know… we struggled with a lot of difficulties. Your family doesn't like me as much as my family does you. Your monthly income would surpass my one year of hard-work earnings, and by a huge gap. My bedroom doesn't even take up one-tenth of yours. If someone put me next to you as a partner, so many people would laugh at you that you would be humiliated." Rukia smiled as the tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"Despite the impossibilities, I actually dared to dream sometimes, Byakuya." Rukia allowed a wistful smile to curve her lips. "I dared to dream about the future… how it would have been nice…" Rukia smiled at Hisana's wedding gown, but she did not dare look at the Succubus. "And finally... I learnt that we are more different from each other than I thought we could ever be. It does seem that no one wants us together, not even Fate."

_ And maybe not even you want it anymore…_

"But I…" Rukia finally looked up at Byakuya and when she spoke, her tone was unwavering. "I have loved you… and will _always_ love you... despite who or what you are." She felt the tears jump into her eyes and quickly lowered her head to hide them.

Hushed silence followed the revelation as Byakuya's eyes widened. At the altar, Renji chuckled and slapped the priest hard on the back, causing the man to jump out of his unconscious state.

Her adrenaline slowly clearing, Rukia looked at the disbelieved faces of the demons around her. Byakuya was still staring at her silently. He had not said anything, nor made any movement at all.

No response… none at all.

"I…" Rukia looked about helplessly. This was what she had come for, hadn't she? Regardless of whether or not Byakuya aceepted her, she just needed him to know that she had loved him and will continue to love him in spite of their differences. _If it had not hurt so much…_

_Now that I have said it, nothing mattered anymore… _

"I… I just needed you to know that… and to thank you for everything you have given me." Rukia bowed, as her voice caught in her throat. "I am so sorry for disrupting your wedding ceremony…"

Byakuya did not move, nor did he speak.

_Now that I have said it, nothing mattered anymore… _

Rukia hurriedly turned away and started to dash down the aisle. Part of her felt embarrassed, but the other part, a much bigger part, was relieved _forever_. She would have regretted if she had not come to tell him today that she had always loved him, she would have regretted if she did not at least try. And if he had turned her down, like he did, she would still choose to come here today, and again and again.

Rukia felt like running away, she also felt like laughing and crying at the same time. It was stupid… it was so stupid to come to a bridegroom and tell him she loved him. A bridegroom who wasn't hers.

What did she expect from this?

_Nothing._

And yet she would come here again, if given an opposite choice each time. _Because I have loved him, I will always love him… and I have never thought I could feel this way about someone in my entire life… even after finding out that he was not human but a real-life representation of a myth._

Rukia felt like laughing and crying all at once.

_ Because I have loved you and will always love you, Byakuya._

* * *

_I would have thought a man of your stature… would know better to understand basic rules as taking turns and queuing!_

Meeting him for the very first time in the ice shop…

_But right here, right now… it's just you, me, and pleasure._

Meeting him again as her heart beat fast… in the bedroom. It was the night that had changed her heart forever…

_I am really buying all your flowers, for today. And since you would be free, I hope you would consider a dinner out with me._

After she had put the incident behind her, he came walking into her shop and life… determined to stay…

_Are you afraid because you are starting to fall in love with me?_

His bold question posed to her, as they both stood on the Peony Hill together…

_How was it at the orphanage?_

He rescued her from the thugs and brought her to his apartment, where she unwittingly told him about her past…

_I'm officially wooing you from today onwards. _

His random statements, so embarrassingly direct…

_I ordered Amour, the couple dinner set for today. _

Their first date at the French restaurant. She stumbled so much, but the soft look stayed in his eyes as he gazed at her the whole night...

_Have you ever eaten Nabe?  
_

Their little trip to the Nabe shop, where they bonded over the warm food...

_I only want to dance with you, Rukia._

Dancing for the first time in a night club, her heart jumping whenever he came so close to her…

_You can wash the cabbage leaves. They have been soaking for a while no__w._

It was almost surreal, watching him help her cook dinner in the kitchen…

_If you insist on doing this, I'm going to throw myself into the shark tank._

They kissed in front of hundreds of spectators in the marine park, with sharks swimming around them…

_If I had called, would you even leave Ichigo's side to come to me?_

Their first fight before he abruptly left for Seattle…

_I was jealous, I was afraid that I didn't win your heart after all._

His confession of insecurity, after he returned to Tokyo on the gala night to dance her in his arms…

_Don't run from me anymore, Rukia. We have held back… for too long._

His husky voice in her ear, as he claimed her again that night, the urgent passion swirling in their bodies…

_I want to try. I love you, Byakuya. So what I wanted to tell you, about us, I want to try._

Her resolution in the morning after the night they had made love…

_I'm breaking up with you, Kuchiki Byakuya._

Their final meeting as a couple, in the aftermath of seeing him kiss another woman.

_I'm not the man you think I am, Rukia. To be honest, I am not even a man._

All the truth pushed out into the light, as he stood in front of her… no longer who she always thought he was…

_It will be alright, Byakuya._

He struggled against her, powerless, as she hugged him as a human shield against Aizen…

_It is Byakuya's wish, Rukia. He personally requests for you to forget him, and to forget our kind ever existed. He himself will do so about you._

And their final fate…

* * *

Yes, she was relieved _forever_. She had told him what she had come to tell him, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She had tried, she had failed… but she will never regret all the words that she had uttered, all the nights spent, all the feelings… every single day.

"Huh? R-Rukia?" Matsumoto stepped out as she tried to stop Rukia leaving. Renji looked stupefied, as he continued to hold the priest hostage.

"_Arigato_." Rukia slowed down to smile at Matsumoto and blinked back her tears. "Thank you for bringing me here today."

"B-But… you..."

Rukia only smiled and gave the shocked Succubus a bow of gratitude. She started to take another step but suddenly _froze_.

Because something was holding onto her hand.

Something _warm_.

Something so familiar she would never mistake it for anything other than what it really was.

"_Do you not regret_?" The deep voice was soft.

Rukia felt as if her heart was pounding so hard, it was going to leap out of her ribcage.

"Do you not regret that you have come, this day, to a damned creature, to tell it that you love it… knowing that by doing so, it would abandon everything and chain you to itself for eternity?"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock, as she heard the entire demon clan gasp as one.

"Because it has loved you, it has always loved you so very much… and the only thing that prevents it from laying claim to you forever, is the fact that you may be so much happier _without _it."

Rukia slowly turned around to see Byakuya in front of her, his hand pulling her back.

"You will be cloaked in darkness and sin by my side, because I will never be purged from my past evils. Do you not regret?"

The hold on her hand slowly loosened. "Step away if you do." His lips whispered the words. "You will regret one day, you will regret throwing away a chance at a normal life, a chance to have your soulmate by your side with a proper mortal heart to offer to you, and a sweet ending together." Byakuya seemed to be speaking to himself, but then he turned to Rukia. "This is your final chance to step away, you will have no more opportunities."

He felt her hand slowly loosen around his, and the sadness returned to his heart for the briefest of seconds… for her hand suddenly tightened, much tighter, onto his cold fingers.

"_I love you_." Byakuya watched in awe as a small smile curled Rukia's lips. "And I have never regretted a day of it. I think my soulmate is right in front of me and if he cannot offer a mortal heart, I will take what he is willing to offer."

"Everything in the universe… and my damned soul."

Rukia's soft smile greeted his words. "I would accept it."

They reached out for each other at the same time, desperate to hold what had not been held, for what seemed like centuries. And as the conglomeration of demons watched, the human girl leaned into the arms of their Incubus leader as the two pairs of arms tightly wrapped around each other in an embrace.

"I love you, Rukia." Byakuya's deep voice was unmasked with raw emotion.

The entire church erupted.

_"What?"_

_"He's got to be kidding!"_

But Byakuya kept his grey eyes only on Rukia, he did not look anywhere else but those wide shiny violet eyes, saw nothing but the lovely smile formed on her mouth, heard nothing else but the reciprocated three words that escaped her lips.

It felt so right, her small warm body against his like this. She was trembling slightly, probably from the shock and relief. Byakuya only tightened his arms around Rukia, and made a silent vow that he would never ever let her go ever again. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes for a second to inhale the wonderful scent of her hair… and felt his body slowly warm to the familiar loveliness.

Kuchiki Byakuya was finally alive again.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Byakuya finally released Rukia. Everyone in the church was still watching them with shellshocked expressions.

The first person Byakuya turned to was Hisana. She stood at the altar, with a slighty dazed and resigned expression on her face.

"Hisana." Byakuya bowed to the Succubus, and Rukia did the same next to him. "I am-"

"Byakuya-sama." Hisana's soft voice cut the Incubus off, and Byakuya looked up. She was smiling at both of them even as her lower lip trembled slightly. "I am very sorry but I decided this morning that we shouldn't go through with the wedding. I…" Hisana's hands clasped in front of her. "I signed the papers to cancel our engagement, and left it in your office before I came here. You will find them on your table."

_ Because even if he wasn't capable of loving, she was. She loved him… so she will do the same as what he did to his beloved. She would let him go._

The wedding guests gasped in surprise.

Hisana smiled. "I do not think we are both ready for this."

Byakuya stared at Hisana in silence, and then bowed low to her. "_Arigato_, Hisana."

_ Arigato._

Hisana only smiled sadly, as her parents stood up to hold onto her. However, none of their faces bore expressions of anger. Rukia, who had lifted her head, caught Hisana's eye, noting the strange expression that Hisana was giving her. Rukia did not know what to do, but then Hisana smiled at her and then everted her eyes.

"Rangiku-san." Byakuya turned to Matsumoto, who smiled at him. "_Arigato_. And that is a decent dress."

Matsumoto laughed. "You're welcome. You know, I crashed your wedding just for that compliment." She smiled sincerely. "I'm happy that it turned out well… not that I doubted it anyway."

"And Abarai." Byakuya turned to his red-haired assistant, who walked toward them, having thrown the priest aside who had fainted again. "I owe you my gratitude as well."

"That will be one Ferrari." The Incubus bared his teeth in a mischevious smile. "You guys should leave now, get a room and you know, catch up on lost time."

The guards moved into a circular formation near the church entrance. "_My Lord, please re-think your decision_!"

"These stupid nothings…" Matsumoto and Renji cracked their knuckles as they stepped forward, only to feel Byakuya's hand on either of their shoulders.

"You have done enough for me, Abarai, Matsumoto. I will take things from here."

"_No, you won't_." A firm female voice spoke. Unohana stepped up and addressed the guards. "Stand down, all of you. Whoever who walks from this church shall not be restrained, do you understand?"

"Hai!"

Byakuya turned to Unohana. "Sensei." The Incubus addressed the elder Succubus with a serious expression. "I will report in for the troubles I have caused tomorrow. _Arigato_."

"See that you do. Now… _go_." A small smile curved Unohana's lips. "As much as I wouldn't want you to live in a bleak future of love, I wouldn't want you to live in regret either." The Succubus glanced at Rukia. "Also, I wanted to see for myself what would have happened, had I made a different choice back then."

Byakuya nodded and bowed to Unohana.

"_Rukia_."

Rukia looked up in surprise as Byakuya called her name. "Ah?"

"Come with me for today?" The soft look she loved was already right there in his grey eyes. "I promise you, by tonight, you will find out everything about me."

Rukia nodded happily, and slipped her smaller hand into his without any hesitation. They walked out of the church together, the evening sun rays playing on their intertwined fingers.

* * *

**And there we have it for this chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing the ByaRuki reunion. :D There were so many aspects to this chapter, and I actually enjoyed writing all of them. :)**

**********Please leave a review for me, your thoughts/comments/opinions/suggestions are very valuable for me as feedback, as much as a source for motivation of writing. Thank you. :)**


	36. Catching on Lost Time

**Hello there, it's _evenstar lady_ with another Demons chapter. :) I was in Seoul for holidays the last week, and before that, I had my interview for entry to the hospital, and then there was my cousin's wedding... so I was pretty busy the whole month of September. Today I had some time to write so I actually managed to whip this chapter up from scratch (and feeling rather proud of myself) :D  
**

**In the light of a flood of PMs from readers, I would like to state here very clearly that I will NOT be updating the 'Emperor' fic anymore or any fics other than Demons. ****I don't even know if I will be able to finish Demons, and I'm currently doing the best I can, on top of other commitments I already have. I hope you will not blame me if I end up not finishing this fic anyway, but do know that I am and will try my best. I also have other things to do in my life than just writing fanfics... and I hope readers can understand this. I'm not paid to do this, I do this purely for my leisure and for sharing with you all.  
**

**I don't have much time now that I've had my job interview and once I take up residency at one hospital, my spare writing time will probably be reduced to nil. But as I said, I will write when I can. :)  
**

**Now back to this chapter, I hope you will enjoy it, it is after all, post- ByaRuki reunion. ;) On a sidenote, Seoul city is absolutely fantastic!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, but I own this story.  
**

* * *

_They walked out of the church together, the evening sun rays playing on their intertwined fingers…_

Rukia was in a daze, everything did not seem real. It all seemed like a dream as she walked down the church steps, hand-in-hand with Byakuya who was still wearing his bridegroom suit. It all seemed like a dream as she got into his Porsche and he drove them away from the church.

"You don't have to carry me."

And right now, his strong arms were around her as he firmly carried her up the steps to his apartment suite. Ignoring Rukia's protest, Byakuya silently stepped into the elevator as the silver doors slid open.

"Byakuya, you don't have to carry me." Rukia tried again.

Byakuya's expression remained emotionless as his eyes stayed on the elevator panel, it seemed as if he was lost in thought. As Rukia wondered if he was ever going to answer her, the Incubus finally spoke, "I have to."

His hands tightened around her body. "Because something might jump out and snatch you from my arms once again."

Rukia's eyes widened but before she could say anything, the elevator doors slid open and Byakuya carried Rukia into the familiar living room of his apartment suite. The Incubus gently lowered her onto the white chaise lounge before kneeling in front of her. Even on his knees, the Incubus was eye level with the human girl.

Slowly, Byakuya reached out and touched Rukia's left cheek with his right palm.

"Maybe this is a dream," Byakuya spoke, his voice deep. "Maybe I am about to wake up now, and then drink more wine to stop the pain once again."

Rukia leaned into the warmth of Byakuya's hand for a bit, closing her eyes. Then she did something that caught the Incubus off-guard, Rukia leaned forward and kissed Byakuya squarely on the mouth. Byakuya's grey eyes widened momentarily but he soon closed them, naturally responding to the irresistible touch of his lover's lips upon his. Byakuya's hand moved to hold the back of Rukia's neck, as he moved his lips gently at first, then more urgently, against Rukia's.

How long had it been since he had last kissed her? How long had he suffered, only dreaming of tasting them once more as a very sweet impossibility?

It felt like an eternity, like he had spent centuries staring through the unbreakable glass at the treasure he had yearned for, knowing he could never have it. All the pent-up feelings only served to make the kiss more explosive.

Byakuya ran his tongue along Rukia's lips and she parted them willingly, allowing him access to her mouth. He was bending slightly over Rukia now, pushing her back onto the chaise lounge. One hand cupped her neck, the other was moving over her curves, stopping to caress her thigh. Rukia hooked both arms around the Incubus's neck, pressing her body whole into his. He pulled her possessively to him, and she surged up easily to meet him.

They kissed fiercely, trying to show each other who wanted the other most. Their tongues entwined and twin moans escaped from both Rukia and Byakuya's throats.

They only broke the passionate kiss when the need for air became too unbearable.

"Still a dream?" Rukia murmured, trying to calm her hard breathing.

Byakuya's answer was another quick kiss stolen from her lips.

"It should be me who's dreaming," Rukia continued in a soft tone. "I stole someone else's bridegroom." The subtle tinge of guilt blended in her whispered voice.

"_It is not stealing_."

Rukia looked up at Byakuya's voice. He was staring intently at her. "It is not stealing, if what you took was not hers to begin with. It is farthest from stealing, if what you took was something of _yours_."

Rukia's eyes widened but Byakuya only gave her a gentle smile, a smile granted so rarely to anyone. Before she could say anything, the Incubus stood up and walked over to one of the antique cabinets in the living room. Rukia watched as he opened the glass door and extracted a huge brown leather-bound book. He returned to her and placed the book in her lap, before positioning himself next to her on the chaise lounge.

"Oh?" Rukia stared at the book. The cover was unremarkable, just a blank brown cover with a single _sakura_ pattern at the bottom right.

"Open it."

Rukia did as Byakuya had instructed her and opened the first page. The paper was apparently very old but well-preserved. Rukia stared at the first page, which consisted of beautiful handwritten characters.

_** Kuchiki Byakuya.**_

"That was my handwriting when I was three."

Rukia's eyes widened as she touched the neat characters with her finger. "You could write so well when you were three?"

Byakuya smiled as he bent over the book with Rukia. "Demons and humans are very different. Demons start maturing fast in the womb, double the speed of a human foetus. Despite this, our appearance is much younger in comparison to a human of a similar age. A three-year-old demon might look like a one-year-old infant, even a newborn. It is near our twenties that we completely stop aging, and won't show signs of growing older until the next hundred years or if we acquire combat skills by training hard." Byakuya nodded at the book. "But even though we look younger, our skills and abilities have far outstripped a similar-aged human."

Rukia nodded and smiled, turning the page. It was difficult to imagine a baby Byakuya writing such beautiful _kanji_ against a piece of paper.

The next page made Rukia gasp in delight, as they were old black-and-white photos of an infant Byakuya. "You look so cute!" Rukia chuckled. The baby Byakuya was so adorable with big eyes as it looked straight into the camera.

"I already knew the purpose of the camera then," Byakuya commented, prompting Rukia to burst out laughing.

Rukia stared at the next page, which showed a handsome man and an extremely beautiful woman standing close together, smiling for the camera. The man was handsome, with a very soft expression. The woman was very elegant with long hair and piercing eyes. Rukia soon understood why they looked familiar to her. "Your parents."

Byakuya nodded as he gazed at the old photos.

"You look very much like your father." Rukia smiled. "But your eyes and facial expression are your mother's."

Byakuya smiled. "I did not have the time to know them. They died in an attack by another clan. My grandfather arrived in time to save only me."

Rukia touched Byakuya's hand, covering it with hers.

Byakuya shook his head, his hair falling over his left eye. "My father was sickly, even for an Incubus. So my grandfather decided to use an ancient method to restore strength and health to my father, but it required that all members of our clan become vulnerable for a single day. If it succeeded, my father would emerge a stronger and healthier demon."

"Vulnerable? As in, lose your immortality?"

Byakuya nodded. "It is a sort of loaning process to the leader, my father. If it succeeded, no one's immortality would be affected and he would become stronger."

"But the enemy found out somehow."

Again, Byakuya nodded. "Apparently, their spies were effective. They sent an army to the place where our clan was undergoing the ritual and slaughtered most of our people. My grandfather had been away with another part of the clan and returned only in time to save me." Byakuya's eyes hardened slightly. "I dealt away with that practice when I came into power."

Rukia nodded and turned back to the photo of Byakuya's parents. "They would have been proud of you." She smiled softly.

"And they would have loved you," Byakuya replied and Rukia turned to him in surprise. The Incubus only smiled serenely and reached over to turn the page.

* * *

"You already grew your hair out when you were an adolescent." Rukia smiled at the photos of a handsome teenaged Byakuya shouting at the camera. "And somehow, the general behaviour seems different from the current one." She could not help the teasing, the difference really was remarkable.

Byakuya smiled, indulgent in his lover's mischievous tone of voice. He wrapped his arms around Rukia and gestured to her to keep turning the page.

Byakuya could hardly believe this was real.

He talked to Rukia for hours and they had moved to lie in each other's arms on the chaise lounge, the photo book in Rukia's hands. He told her about his background, his parents and family… with Rukia's bright violet eyes holding the most adorable shade of interest.

This was truly him… and she _loved_ him regardless. Byakuya felt as if his heart would explode from the warmth and happiness.

"I used to enjoy life when I was younger." Byakuya murmured against Rukia's hair as he stared at the photos. "I used to enjoy the festivals and my everyday life. I was very hotheaded and stubborn. But somehow as I grew up and the responsibility of the Kuchiki clan leadership fell onto my shoulders, all of that started disappearing."

Rukia looked up at Byakuya in surprise.

"I had to work hard, and live up to all the expectations. There should not be any rest, or time to indulge in happy moments. There was only perfection, and I had to achieve that. And after I did… there was nothing else left anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore."

Byakuya gently brushed a kiss on the top of Rukia's head. "Until I spontaneously demanded a virgin on one night to Aiko's. She was clumsy, jittery, honest. She was _beautiful_. And I slowly realized that she started to matter to me."

Rukia nestled closer into Byakuya's embrace. "Lucky girl."

Byakuya pulled back from Rukia slightly and she looked up, confused. The Incubus was staring intently at her now with misty grey eyes.

"Rukia… did you mean what you said? That you dared to dream about the future sometimes, that it would have been nice… to be married to me?"

Rukia's shy smile greeted his words. "People don't lie in churches."

"I cannot give you the married life you dreamed of, Rukia. The married life you so deserve." Rukia's wide eyes looked up at Byakuya, only to be met with serious grey ones. "I cannot give you _children_."

Rukia's surprised expression slowly gave way into a smile. "I know."

This time, it was Byakuya's face that betrayed the surprise. "You do?"

Rukia nodded. "Renji and Rangiku told me all about it, as they drove me to the church. They said humans and demons are very different, and that it is near impossible to produce offspring of both bloods."

"And you would have me, even so?"

Rukia smiled and rested her head against Byakuya's chest. "What am I doing here, if not?"

Byakuya dared to hope. He knew he was a damned creature and something so forsaken, it was heaven that the one woman he had fallen in love with had loved him back. He knew he shouldn't want for more, or even wish for more.

Marriage was something he had never given much thought to before. But someday, he wanted to marry Rukia, as impossible as it sounded. One day he would ask her to marry him and if she said no, he was content enough to be together with her. If she said yes, he would make sure everyday she spent as his wife would be her happiest. Byakuya had given up on rationale, he would be as selfish as he could.

His feelings for Rukia had grown over time, only growing more intense and stronger everyday. Byakuya was no fool, he knew Rukia was his one soulmate and he was never going to let her slip away again. Marriage was the only way to seal their union and make her his formally and forevermore.

_ One day, Rukia… I will…_

But today, he was content to be in her arms like this.

"_Arigato_, Rukia." Byakuya whispered into her ear. He shifted his arm around her waist slightly. "About children, we can get a man-"

Rukia suddenly pushed out violently against Byakuya. He looked down to see her offended expression. "What do you mean, get a man? I'm not going to… to you-know-what with another man… just for a child!"

"_Shhhh_…" Byakuya's hands tightened around Rukia as he chuckled softly. "I wasn't talking about that, I was about to point out the possibility of artificial insemination. As long as the child shares your blood, I'm sure I will be able to love it as my own." Byakuya bent over to whisper into Rukia's ear. "I would _never_ consider the possibility of having you impregnated the normal way by another man. Because I would have to _kill _him then." The Incubus kissed Rukia's earlobe, causing her to shiver in pleasure. "No man is allowed to touch you the way I do, kiss you the way I do… or make love to you the way I do."

Rukia felt the warmth flood her cheeks and she ducked her head, hiding it against Byakuya's chest. She looked up in concern after a while. "Are you hungry? Maybe we should-"

"No." Byakuya's arms tightened around her, as he buried his face into her hair. "I am fine, and I really like it like this. There is so much I want to tell you."

Rukia smiled. "Okay." She covered Byakuya's hands with her left hand, and resumed turning the pages in the photo book.

* * *

Unohana sat at her office suite, staring at the gold antique wall clock. It was midnight, but she couldn't bring herself to go home.

The Succubus flashed on the determined expression of the human girl Rukia as she stood defiantly in the church to fight for the one she loved, and at how fast Byakuya had moved in her direction to abandon everything for the one he loved.

_ Time really had passed…_

She didn't even have a photograph of the one she loved. When she had abandoned him, she hadn't taken anything with her. She had left all their memories and keepsakes behind, and a cowardly letter to tell him to forget her. He apparently did, because he never came after her. He would have married, and died peacefully with a family he so loved.

Unohana suppressed the sudden wave of bitter sadness that gnawed at her insides. It had been her own choice, so she would have to live with it forever.

_ Beep beep._

Unohana stared at the office phone that had begun to light up. She had earlier placed a call to the resort where Kuchiki Ginrei had been staying for the past half year, to tell him that Byakuya's wedding to Hisana had been cancelled. The Succubus had left out the reason, preferring to allow Ginrei to believe that Hisana had cancelled the wedding on her own will.

"Hello, Unohana Retsu speaking."

"Hello, Miss Unohana. I'm Sora, one of the resort attendants to Mister Kuchiki Ginrei."

"Yes, Miss Sora?"

"I was notified of your voice mail to Mister Kuchiki Ginrei today. But he will not be receiving it."

"And why is that?"

Sora's voice was baffled. "Because Mister Kuchiki Ginrei had already left for Tokyo a month ago. Had he not informed you?"

Unohana dropped the phone in shock, her blue eyes wide.

* * *

"B-Bya…" Rukia mumbled the first thing that came into her mind as her sleep-fuzzled brain tried to comprehend her surroundings.

She felt a strong arm squeeze her waist slightly, pulling her closer to the warm body next to her.

"_Yes_?" His voice was deep and gentle.

"I…" Rukia's eyes slowly focused on Byakuya, who was smiling down at her. She registered that she was lying on a black bed, with sunlight spilling in through the expensive curtains.

_ Byakuya's bedroom._

"I am sorry for not waking you," Byakuya kissed Rukia's forehead gently. "You fell asleep near the end of the photo album, so I carried you upstairs."

"O-Oh." Rukia nodded, still a little groggy. She moved to sit up, as Byakuya did the same. His bedroom was still the same since the last time she had been in it.

"Shall we take a morning shower together?" Byakuya asked gently, his grey eyes misty.

"Ah…" Rukia blushed slightly at the suggestive question. "I… why?"

An easy smile graced the Incubus's lips. "Because we had never done so before."

* * *

Feeling awkward, Rukia placed her toothbrush back into the clear glass on the sink. She had just finished brushing her teeth, and was now faced with the huge marble bathroom and a bath companion who was now gazing intently at her.

"Er, I…" Rukia touched her dress, unsure of what to do next.

"We shall use the shower," Byakuya spoke, his expression emotionless. Rukia had been half-hoping that he would say the jacuzzi, because then she would be hidden underneath the water and white foam.

The shower was just… _open_.

_ Why did I agree to this?_

Byakuya smiled softly at Rukia and reached for his shirt. Rukia automatically averted her gaze, a blush colouring her cheeks.

_ What is wrong with me?_

She walked toward the sink, further away from Byakuya and the glass shower stall, pretending to be incredibly interested in the bottles of shampoo near the sink. Even so, she could hear every rustle of clothing as Byakuya undressed himself. Soon enough, Rukia heard the sound of the shower glass door sliding open, and the sound of the shower being turned on.

Waiting another minute to be safe, Rukia slowly turned in the direction of the glass shower. Foggy mist now clouded the shower stall, obscuring the lean figure that was Byakuya from her view. He had apparently turned on the hot water.

Rukia walked forward tentatively and stared at the silver hooks where Byakuya had neatly hung his clothing up on. Rukia reached for her dress and slowly began to undress.

After clumsily ridding herself of her clothing, Rukia pushed the glass door open and entered the shower. The hot mist was rather thick in the wide shower stall, she could only make out Byakuya's figure faintly. Rukia jumped slightly as she stepped into the shower of water coming from the rain shower head above her. The water was warm, not too hot nor cold.

"You took quite some time getting into the shower." The deep voice spoke behind her, and Rukia whirled around.

Rukia was glad that the shower stall was rather foggy, because it obscured most of her body from view. Not that Byakuya hadn't seen it all already. His grey eyes stayed on her face however, as he smiled.

"Come." Byakuya reached out and led Rukia one step away from the shower of water. "I will wash your hair for you."

"Huh? A-Ah… I can do it by myself. Thank you." Rukia hurriedly looked up.

"I insist, Rukia." Byakuya's grey eyes were misty as he looked down at her, and Rukia felt as if he was hypnotizing her in the mist in the shower stall.

"I…"

Byakuya only smiled as he reached for a bottle of shampoo on its holder. He lathered a generous amount on his hands. "Turn around." His voice was deep.

Rukia turned around, half glad to hide her front to him. She felt Byakuya step up behind her and his gentle hands touched her hair. Slowly, they began to massage the shampoo into her scalp in slow soothing motions.

"I…" Rukia was blushing slightly. The last time somebody else washed her hair for her was when she was little, when Otousan had brought her back from the orphanage and bathed her in the bathroom. Rukia remembered how nice and gentle his hands on her head were then, as she stared in fascination at the bubbles in the bath.

Now, Byakuya's hands felt equally, if not more, nice and gentle…

_ Slow… slow…_

Rukia did not realize that she had leaned back into Byakuya's body until she felt his skin touch her back. She immediately jumped forward, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry-"

"It is alright, Rukia." Byakuya's voice was unaffected, though a slight tone of amusement danced in his baritone. "You may lean on me."

"A-Ah…" Rukia looked in front of her, her hands at her sides.

No more was said as Byakuya continued to wash Rukia's hair. The Incubus lifted one of the smaller side showers from the wall and slowly rinsed Rukia's hair out. The mist hovered around them, warm and comfortable.

Rukia fell into a hazy daze again, only aware of Byakuya's gentle massaging hands in her hair as the warm water streamed down her bare back. She slowly closed her eyes, basking in the relaxing atmosphere.

_ Slow… and so comfortable…_

Rukia's eyes shot open, however, as she felt Byakuya's warm hand trail down over her neck to her shoulder. "Bya… kuya?" Rukia began, still not turning around to face him.

"Relax…" Byakuya's voice was deep. "I'm using body shampoo now."

_ Body shampoo? Does that mean he was going to…_

"Relax, Rukia…" Byakuya's voice whispered into her ear, and Rukia felt the warm breath fan her earlobe. He had leaned in close to her from behind. "You are so stiff."

"I-" Rukia sharply inhaled at that moment, as she felt Byakuya's lips move to the sensitive spot under her ears, planting a kiss there. His soapy arms moved down her arms to the curve of her waist, lathering foam all the way.

"_Shhhh_…" Byakuya's voice was husky this time, as he trailed his lips down Rukia's neck and left shoulder. His hands moved from her waist to her hips and thighs and then boldly inward. Rukia bit back a moan as he slipped one slippery hand between her legs, touching her at the place only he had touched before.

"Bya… ku…" Rukia could not hold in her moan this time as he boldly caressed her between her legs with one hand, while the other reached to cup her breast.

"Hmmm?" Byakuya's deep voice was unexpectedly breathy. He sucked on the skin of her neck as he groped further in, sending Rukia to the edge with the foreplay.

Rukia gasped, her breathing was erratic now, as his hands set fire to her body.

"Turn around." Byakuya's voice was slightly hoarse and his hands immediately withdrew from her body. Rukia almost mewled in protest as he stopped his ministrations, but she did as she was told.

The second she turned around, Byakuya hoisted her up gently so her two legs wrapped around his waist. Ignoring Rukia's cry of surprise, the Incubus walked forward to the wall, where the mist from the warm water slowly lifted to reveal a long marble counter built against the wall. It is on the marble counter that Byakuya gently sat Rukia down.

"I…" Rukia's words were once again lost as Byakuya wordlessly kissed her, pressing his naked body against her soapy one. Her hard nipples brushed his chest as he did so, causing the muscles in his abdomen to tighten at the arousing contact. In between their lips, Byakuya suctioned his lover's energy little by little and then slowly performed the Sacred Exchange meant only for the woman he loved. Rukia gasped as he tore his lips away from hers, and trailed kisses to her breasts.

Rukia moaned loudly this time, unrestrained, as Byakuya swirled his tongue over the pink coral before taking one into his mouth. The passion easily came alive to burn, bright and hot, consuming Rukia in need for her lover. Rukia moaned again, threading her fingers through Byakuya's hair as he suckled on her breast.

"I figured I could bathe you more easily in full view of your body," Byakuya murmured as he lifted his mouth from Rukia's chest, his grey eyes taking the time to travel down her body with something akin to hunger in them.

Rukia did not reply, as she gazed at her lover standing in front of her, naked and elegant. When she opened her mouth, the two words spilled from her lips in an anticipatory whisper. "_Come here_."

Byakuya moved closer as Rukia stood up from the counter. They kissed passionately, their tongues again battling for dominance between closed lips. Rukia's hand slowly began an exploration of their own, touching the wet skin of her lover, tracing the outline of his biceps and then over his abdomen. Byakuya growled contentedly as he kissed her neck, sending tingles through Rukia's spine each time his lips touched her skin.

When Rukia's hand mimicked Byakuya's previous motion downward, she found him hard and _very, very_ aroused.

Byakuya wasted no time after that, he pulled Rukia up so she straddled him and pressed her up against the wet marble wall.

"_Enough teasing_." Byakuya whispered hoarsely into Rukia's ear… and moved forward in a single motion, sheathing himself full inside of her.

Rukia froze as she moaned in pleasure, her fingers digging into Byakuya's back. It had been too long since they had been joined as one like this, she had forgotten how good he felt inside her.

"_Rukia_…" Byakuya moaned into her neck as he felt her walls clench around his member tight. _So good, she felt too good_…

The Incubus began to move in rhythmic thrusts, in and out of his human lover. _How soft, how good she felt around him. And her moans… her needy voice calling out his name…_

_ He was always going to want her, always going to need her. It didn't matter how many times he had taken her, she would always be his and his only…_

"B-Byakuya…" Rukia's voice was strained as she struggled to hold onto her sanity, Byakuya's movements in and out of her causing her body to scream in extreme pleasure and abandon.

_ Be mine, oh, be mine…_

Byakuya pounded into her, going faster and deeper. He clamped down onto her neck, sucking desperately onto her skin, marking her as hard as he could.

"Byakuya…" Rukia gasped as one of her hands slid higher along the wet marble wall. Her other hand was hooked around Byakuya's shoulder as she straddled him. "I'm going to… going to…"

"_Just come with me_…" Byakuya's voice was raw with passion as he whispered into Rukia's ear. His thrusts were now wild and erratic in pace, and Rukia knew he was very close, as was she.

"_Come _with me." His passionate voice whispered a final time and Rukia shuddered and cried out as her body physically submitted to Byakuya's wish. He followed soon after, his body giving out and releasing into Rukia as the mighty Incubus trembled in the arms of his beloved.

Rukia gasped, trying to calm her deep breathing as the orgasmic haze slowly settled around them. Byakuya had not let her go, neither did she disengage from him. They remained in each other's arms against the marble wall, the soft pattering of water from the rain shower overhead echoing in the bathroom.

"_Never leave me_."

Rukia's eyes widened at the soft whisper at her shoulder, where Byakuya's head was buried in.

"_Rukia, do not ever leave me_."

He lifted his head to her then, and Rukia saw the vulnerability and slight fear in the usually unreadable eyes of the Incubus. She understood, she knew there were many mountains to scale in future for their love, especially mountains that would soon prove impossible to climb.

It didn't matter, none of it did.

All that mattered was him, and she was with him right now. Nothing else mattered.

Rukia smiled and tightened her arms around Byakuya. "I will always be with you," she whispered back and closed her eyes. He carried her back under the shower then and as the warm water pattered down on them, Byakuya started to make sweet love again to his human soulmate.

* * *

"That was a pretty lame excuse." Rukia narrowed her eyes at Byakuya as they sat opposite each other at the long dining table. She dipped her spoon into the delicious-smelling porridge and transferred the contents into her mouth.

It had been after the passionate hour in the bathroom, and they were now seated for breakfast.

"What excuse? The porridge?" Byakuya questioned.

Rukia nodded as she swallowed.

"It was exactly as I said, there were no tricks involved." Byakuya spoke in his serious tone. "At seven in the morning while you were still sleeping, Abarai and Matsumoto dropped by the suite with the scallop porridge. There was a note to the porridge which said '_Some warm breakfast that would serve good after serious love-making_'."

Rukia stared at Byakuya, who remained expressionless. "And you decided to do just that, when I woke up?"

Byakuya nodded, his expression dead serious.

Rukia grumbled as she turned back to her porridge. "You should just tell me if you want to make love, there's no need to use excuses."

"Rukia, I wanted to make love to you. I also want to make love to you now, and probably the minute after this." Byakuya spoke easily in his deep voice.

Rukia looked up in shock, as the crimson naturally bloomed in her cheeks. "D-Don't talk like that!"

"You told me to. No excuses," Byakuya replied, and this time, his tone was filled with subtle mischief.

Rukia mouthed noiselessly in front of him, her face resembling a tomato.

* * *

Unohana stared at the gate number in front of the two-storey house.

_Number thirty-two. _

Yes, this was it. This was Rukia's address that Renji had given to her this morning. Unohana had bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a bottle of red wine to bring with her to this residence. It was as much a gesture of well wishes as it was an apology.

_ I hope both of you will make it somehow… and to forgive my foolish judgement._

Straightening her pleated dress skirt, Unohana walked up to the front door and knocked three times. She took a step back and mentally prepared her first few words to say to Rukia.

A key turned in the lock and the door started to open.

Unohana started to smile… and then she saw the person who had opened the door.

Everything evaporated around her immediately, except the man standing in front of her.

_ How could it be…_

She had always wondered bitterly why she had not brought a keepsake with her, something to remind her of the precious memories she had left behind.

_ How could it be…_

Everything came rushing back in an instant. She needed no photographs, she would always remember that face, the precious face she had foolishly abandoned. The sincere smile, the sharp jaw, those soft kind eyes.

Those eyes were wide now, as they stared into her own.

Unohana realized that her empty left hand had lifted reflexively, almost to touch him to make sure that it wasn't all a dream. Her mouth opened, mouthing the name of the man she had thought long dead, the man she had left behind.

The man she had loved.

"_Jushiro_…"

* * *

"Err… you…"

It was after breakfast and Byakuya had suggested a drive around town to show Rukia _somethin_g. He had unexpectedly brought her to a church and now they were walking up the steps to the sacred doors.

"What I wanted to show you was my true form, Rukia." Byakuya smiled as he allowed Rukia to step in through the doors first.

"Oh?" Rukia asked, bewildered and took his right arm that he offered her.

They walked up the aisle, where the huge cross stood at the front. There was no one around, not even a single priest. When they reached the front, Byakuya reached out a hand toward the cross but Rukia yelped, slapping his hand out of the way.

"Don't touch it!"

"Why?" Byakuya smiled.

"I… well… it's not really public property, you know." Rukia looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Are you afraid that I might hurt myself by touching something holy?" Byakuya's smile stayed on his face.

Rukia stayed resolutely silent.

"_Arigato_, Rukia. But do not worry. I can touch any holy cross without exploding into dust or suffering burns." Byakuya stared up at the ceiling, where another cross hung overhead. "It merely makes our true form obvious. Watch."

Byakuya reached out toward the cross, smiling to reassure a nervous Rukia. His long fingers hovered in the air, and then the Incubus leaned forward and touched his hand to the cross.

Rukia's eyes widened.

Enormous grey wings appeared behind Byakuya's back before settling behind him, close to each other. They did not have talons or were evil-looking or like any form of demonic wings Rukia could imagine. They were majestic and subtly feathered like angel wings. Byakuya turned to her and Rukia gasped. His pupils were a bright liquid silver.

"We look like one of the good characters, do we not?"

Rukia approached Byakuya in awe as he lowered his eyes back to the cross. She reached out and tentatively touched his wing. It jerked slightly and she drew her hand back.

"Oh! S-Sorry I-"

"I apologize, no one has touched them before." Byakuya explained.

"_Kawaii_…" Rukia reached out again and placed her palm gently on one wing. It stayed silent and obedient.

Byakuya chuckled softly under his breath. _Kawaii? She is really…_

Rukia began to stroke his wing softly. Byakuya stiffened slightly, before gradually relaxing in her touch.

"You are…. beautiful…" Rukia murmured softly, as she caressed his wings.

Byakuya reached out to capture Rukia's hand in his. "Nothing compared to my woman." The Incubus bent his head down and brought his lips to hers. "I want God to bear witness that I love this human girl."

Rukia relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss. _And I want God to know… I love him, this demon._

Byakuya's wings fluttered slightly behind him as he deepened the kiss. And as Rukia's tongue entwined with his, his wings flared out in full majesty.

* * *

"_Retsu_?" Ukitake's voice was soft, yet filled with shock.

"I…" For a moment, Unohana forgot what she was here for, who she was supposed to be seeing. Gazing into the eyes of her ex-lover, she could not think thoughts or form words. And then her brain finally moved.

"I… I am here to see Rukia."

"Rukia?" Ukitake's expression remained one of surprise. "You want to see my daughter?"

_ Daughter. So he had a family after all_...

"I… yes. I did not know she was your daughter… I just… found out." Unohana tried to smile.

"I see." Ukitake finally smiled, and it was the same smile Unohana had lived with for a short happy period of her life. "It's been a long time, Retsu."

"Long time." Unohana whispered, ignoring the tickle in her throat.

"I'm afraid Rukia is not in at the moment, she hasn't returned home since yesterday. But I'm very sure she will walk in before afternoon, she always does." Ukitake smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"I… yes. _Arigato_."

Ukitake smiled and opened the door wider.

Unohana stepped into the house, as Ukitake shut the door behind them.

He hadn't changed one bit. His eyes were still soft, his smile still so kind, his face handsome. His hair had all turned white now, but Unohana wondered why she had been so frightened back then.

He hadn't changed.

Unohana stared at the teddy bear chalkboard hung against the wall near the door. This house was small by normal standards, but it spoke of warmth and comfort of a family. It smelled of love and everything nice and homely.

It was everything she never had… not since she had stupidly chose to let it go when she had it in the palm of her hand.

"This way." Ukitake smiled and politely walked past Unohana, leading the way. She followed him, glancing at the photographs on the wall. They were all of a middle-aged Ukitake and a young black-haired girl, no doubt Rukia.

_Where was his wife?_

As they arrived at the kitchen, Unohana glanced in, almost expecting to see a beautiful caring woman working at the stove.

There was no one.

"Please." Ukitake motioned to one of the seats at the dining table and Unohana sat down. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Ukitake smiled at her, and turned back to the coffee pot.

* * *

_He hadn't changed one bit. _

Unohana remembered the first day she had met Ukitake, so many years back. She was a medical student working the night shift in the hospital when a new patient came in. Apparently, he had fallen from a tree while rescuing a kitten. Unohana had parted the curtains to find a black-haired handsome man smiling kindly up at her, even though he was in terrible pain and his left foot was bleeding badly. She had worked fast, even though she found it ridiculous that a grown man would go to such lengths to get a kitten down from an extremely dangerous location. He just kept smiling at her.

Soon enough, Unohana found herself strangely attached to the patient in bed 3A. She went to check on him everyday, engaging in interesting conversation topics with the man. He was smart and very gentlemanly, but what drew her most was his honest smile. She told herself that she was just making friends but when the time came for him to be discharged home, her heart was heavy as lead.

He left and Unohana thought that was the last she would see of him. The next month he was back in the emergency ward with another injury, this time to his right leg. He still smiled at her and finally told her that his second injury was done on purpose, just so he could come to the hospital for a reason. The next week, Unohana agreed to go out with him.

Their relationship progressed steadily, and she found herself falling in love with the man. The clan naturally disagreed and told her to break up with Ukitake, but Unohana refused. They dated for six long years, the happiest six years of Unohana's life. In the third year, Unohana finally dared herself to tell Ukitake about her real identity, and prepared for his inevitable anger and disappointment. Instead, all she received was a warm embrace and his reassuring smile.

In the fourth year, Ukitake proposed but Unohana told him she was not ready but moved in with him. She was afraid of Ukitake's mortality, and of what she would do if he finally left her. The fifth year was still a happy one and even though umarried, they lived as husband and wife. In the sixth year, Ukitake showed obvious signs of aging and started to fall ill frequently, worrying Unohana greatly. The clan took the opportunity to plant seeds of doubt in her mind then, of how human life was only temporary and that she should face the pain sooner than later.

She left him then in the seventh year.

_He hadn't changed one bit. _

* * *

"Here you go." Ukitake smiled as he placed a cup of hot coffee in front of Unohana, jolting her from her thoughts. "I hope you still enjoy my home-made coffee."

Unohana smiled and took a sip. _It still tastes the same_. "Still the best."

Ukitake smiled and took a seat opposite the Succubus.

"I… hope I'm not disturbing your family." Unohana placed the flowers and red wine on the table. "I just came to talk a bit with Rukia."

"That's alright." Ukitake poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I hope your wife wouldn't mind, I mean-"

"Retsu." Ukitake looked up and smiled. "I'm not married, I never did."

Unohana's blue eyes widened, but Ukitake continued to smile.

"Rukia is adopted?"

"Yes." Ukitake nodded. "She's been my little angel ever since."

"I see. You must be proud, she's a lovely woman."

"I am."

_ He did not marry... _

Unohana's eyes widened as realization hit her. "Jushiro… does that mean… you knew who Byakuya was, from the start?"

After revealing her identity to Ukitake but was accepted and loved regardless, Unohana had taught Ukitake on the ways to differentiate the aura between humans and demons. Humans could not rely on sense of smell as well as demons did, but they could tune into their inner feelings to ascertain the presence of demons. Unohana had taught Ukitake this, and he had learned well.

"Yes, I did." Ukitake nodded. "Right from when I first met him in the flower shop."

_ Nice to meet you, Byakuya-san. I apologize for not having heard of you yet. But I doubt you are a new classmate of hers from university._

Unohana's eyes were wide. "And you didn't stop his relationship with Rukia?"

Ukitake smiled. "I watched Byakuya-san for a bit after that, wondering what an Incubus wanted with my daughter. Of course, I feared the worst that he just wanted to prey on her for energy, but then I realized… that as impossible as it seemed, Byakuya-san was in love with Rukia."

_Rukia needed someone who loved her. And this Byakuya-san, might just be the one..._

Unohana's eyes widened.

Ukitake smiled. "Who am I to stand between them? If they both love each other and are willing to fight for it… there should be no distinction whether he is a demon or she is a human."

_I know you are different, Byakuya. But if she will be happy with you, I will certainly give my blessings as a happy father. But if she will be happier without you, I will have to turn you away sooner or later."_

_ I know you are different._

"I stood between them, Jushiro." Unohana's voice was almost a whisper. "That was what I came for today, to apologize to Rukia for doing so."

Ukitake smiled. "It all worked out in the end. So do not lay the blame on anyone, not even yourself." He turned to the sink as he lifted the empty coffee cup in front of him.

"_Forgive me_." Unohana's voice was soft, almost pained.

Ukitake stopped, his back to her. Then he slowly turned to face the Succubus and as she looked up, it was his sweet smile that she saw first. "I had already forgiven you, the second I finished reading the letter you left me. I realized… I might not be what you needed, so I would let you choose what was best for you."

Unohana realized that Ukitake's smile was getting blurry, because of the tears now marring her vision. She took a deep breath and looked up, as a single tear slid down her cheek. "It was the worst mistake of my life, because I spent the decades in bitter loneliness."

Ukitake walked forward and Unohana felt him wipe away her tear with his warm hand.

The Succubus took another deep breath. "Would you forgive me enough… to give me another _chance_?"

Ukitake's eyes widened, but Unohana's blue eyes were firm.

_ I want to be strong… I don't want to turn back, not this time…_

And then Ukitake bent forward and kissed the salty trail of Unohana's tears. "I have been waiting all this time, Retsu."

* * *

"Otousan, I'm home!" Rukia smiled cheerily as she dashed into the living room. Byakuya walked behind her, carrying two bags of groceries.

"Otousan? Funny, he always greets me at least halfway in the living room," Rukia mused to Byakuya. "He should be in the kitchen cooking then." Rukia made an immediate beeline for the kitchen, Byakuya following in the wake of her footsteps. "Otousan, I-"

Rukia stopped short as her violet eyes widened in shock. Byakuya, who had almost banged into her from behind, easily sidestepped his petite girlfriend. He caught sight of the figure cooking at the stove, and his grey eyes widened as well.

"_Unohana-sensei_?"

Unohana turned around in surprise, holding a soup ladle. She was dressed in one of Ukitake's shirts (which Rukia immediately noted) under the apron she was wearing.

"Oh." Unohana stared at Rukia and Byakuya. Byakuya's slightly widened eyes were the only evidence of his surprise, Rukia, on the other hand, was standing openmouthed next to him with eyes as round as saucers.

"I… er, came to find you, Rukia." Unohana smiled hurriedly. "And then… I bumped into your father, who happened to be…" Unohana shook her head slightly. "It's a very long story. Do have a seat, both of you."

The subtle realization was already evident in Byakuya's grey eyes, but Rukia still remained bewildered. Just then, Ukitake stepped through his bedroom door, carrying his cookbook.

"Otousan!" Rukia smiled, her face lighting up even though her expression still remained confused.

"Rukia!" Ukitake smiled. "Byakuya-san." He took a seat next to the young couple. "I will tell them the story, Retsu."

Ukitake poured both of them twin cups of coffee.

"It's going to be one long tale, my dears."

* * *

**Yes, there you have it. Not much of a cliffhanger this time. :) So things are working out beautifully between Byakuya and Rukia, even though there's always the age and time factor. And yes, I've introduced a new coupling to this story - Ukitake x Unohana! :D I developed this idea somewhere near the third chapter, and it has finally translated into an official chapter.** **:)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter nevertheless. And the lemon in the shower too... ;D  
**

**Do leave a review for me, your comments/opinions/suggestions are very valuable for me as feedback, as much as a source for motivation of writing. Thank you. :)  
**


	37. Byakuya's birthday

**Hello, our favourite Incubus and his lovely human girlfriend is here once again... after more than a year's absence. :)**

**_evenstar lady_ is here to bring you an update to 'Demons from My Past'. :D I'm on a 12-day holiday right now (having just finished my stint in O&G), but my real vacation hasn't started so I had had some time for writing. I wasn't going to update Demons but I have been receiving reviews from this one **Guest** who has been reviewing chapter by chapter of this fic. So every morning, I open my email and read her/his reviews and then I find myself going back to read the chapters that were reviewed. And then I just suddenly got around to writing an update. Never underestimate the power of reviews. XD XD**

**But anyway, thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter and who sent me PMs (and no, it's not the ending of Demons just yet XD), I hope you will enjoy this new update. And to **Guest**, you will probably not see this update until you have reached to the end of the fic... but I hope you will continue to enjoy the chapters (because you haven't reached the conflict parts yet) and thank you. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and characters belongs to Kubo Tite. I own the storyline/plot.**

**I hope you will like this update. (the last update for Demons was in October 2012, oh dear!) The last chapter left off where Byakuya and Rukia reunited and enjoyed some lovely together time (in the shower XD). Meanwhile, Unohana meets Ukitake, her long-abandoned human lover and the older pair also rekindles their love for each other. Everything seems all lovely and jolly... _for now_.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So you are Otousan's longtime lover?" Rukia's eyes were bright with happiness as she stood with Unohana in the garden.

The Succubus nodded.

The two females had left the living room to walk in the garden together, while Byakuya and Ukitake went out to purchase beverages.

"So that was why he never courted another woman!" Rukia put her hands together, smiling. "I was always wondering if Otousan was going to get a mother for me. But then, I was content enough as a little kid because I didn't want to share him." Rukia chuckled.

Unohana smiled. "I would never take your father away from you, Rukia."

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" Rukia shook her head earnestly. "I'm very happy for you and Otousan! I mean, it's been rather lonely for him. And since he never mentioned you to me, I was always wondering why he never looked for a woman to settle down with."

Unohana looked across the garden. "Probably because it was the part of his life that was the most painful to remember. Being betrayed and deserted by your cowardly indecisive partner."

Rukia glanced at Unohana. "I do not blame you, Unohana-sensei. And Otousan doesn't, either. Whatever happened, happened. " Rukia looked at the night sky. "You hurt Otousan the last time… so it would be wonderful if you could make him happy again…" A smile curled Rukia's lips. "… because you truly are the only one who can do so."

Unohana's eyes widened. _I see. She's just a human and her perception is straightforward and simple… but because of that, she makes all the right decisions in her life._

The Succubus turned to the human girl. "Rukia, I hope you can forgive me for my past mistake… and for keeping you and Byakuya apart for some time."

Rukia smiled as she took Unohana's hands. "There is nothing to forgive in the first place, Unohana-sensei."

* * *

The two demons walked back to their cars after bidding farewell to Rukia and Ukitake. It was after dinner, and night had fallen.

"Byakuya, there is something I have to tell you," Unohana turned to the Kuchiki heir.

"I sensed that much," Byakuya replied as he stopped before his own car. "Something that you probably could not say in front of the Ukitakes, sensei?"

Unohana nodded. "Your Grandfather has been moving around Tokyo for a month now, on his own."

Byakuya's grey eyes momentarily widened, before narrowing. "I see."

"You know what I'm trying to say, don't you, Byakuya?"

The Incubus and Succubus looked at each other, and then Unohana spoke again."He'd have known about Rukia."

* * *

Rukia grinned as she dashed through the front door of her house, and clumsily locking it in her haste. Otousan was out tonight with Unohana-sensei, and he had told his daughter to lock up early for the night. Rukia was alright with the arrangements, until she received a text message one hour ago.

_**'Rukia, I am tasked to watch over you tonight at home. Otousan gave me a call earlier this morning, he was worried that you would be alone tonight. I will be over by your window at seven. -Byakuya-'**_

Rukia dashed up the stairs, taking it two at a time. She opened her bedroom door and hurried inside, before dashing to the curtains and pulling them apart.

Byakuya smiled gently at her from behind the locked balcony glass door, as he leaned easily against the wall outside.

Rukia felt a huge smile curl her lips and she hurriedly unlocked the balcony doors. Byakuya stepped in as she pushed it open.

"Did you wait long? I'm sorry I took some time, I-"

Her words were cut off as Byakuya swiftly embraced her, his hands circling tight around her body.

_"_I missed you," Byakuya murmured softly into Rukia's hair as they stood together like that.

"We just saw each other yesterday, it's only been under twenty-four hours!" Rukia's muffled voice came from somewhere near Byakuya's chest.

"I know." Byakuya smiled as he closed his eyes, resting his chin easily on the top of his lover's head. "What do you do to me, Rukia?"

"Why is it _my_ fault?" Rukia struggled against Byakuya, protesting. The Incubus smiled and only pressed her tighter against him.

"That I do not know." Byakuya's voice was emotionless, but Rukia knew he was teasing. "It could be your hair, or maybe the way you walk. It could be the scent of the soap you use, or the way you blush…" Byakuya's voice lowered, suddenly becoming husky. "… that makes me keep _yearning_."

"Nonsense!" Rukia struggled again. "And stop cutting off my words by hugging me so tightly!"

Byakuya only chuckled and pressed her even closer to him. After a full minute, he bent down and lifted her up in his arms before carrying her to the bed. "Time to rest," he spoke in his deep voice.

He placed Rukia gently on the bed before slipping in beside her. Rukia chuckled and wrapped her arms around Byakuya's waist as he idly played with her hair.

"Byakuya?"

"Hmmm?" The Incubus rested his chin on the top of Rukia's head.

"I really like it like this." Even though he could not see her face, Byakuya knew Rukia was blushing.

"I do too." Byakuya pulled his human lover closer to him. "Rest now, Rukia."

To his surprise, Rukia nudged him with her finger. "Byakuya, your _wings_…" Rukia spoke, her voice a little mischievous.

Byakuya pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow at her.

Rukia stared back at him expectantly, waiting.

Then the enormous grey wings exploded behind Byakuya's back once again. Rukia gasped and looked up at them happily. As she watched, one wing lowered down above them and brushed her on the cheek. Rukia giggled.

"You are not afraid?"

She turned to him at the deep voice. Byakuya's eyes were soft and silvery as he looked intently at her.

"No." Rukia snuggled closer to him, and linked her small hands around his waist. "Why should I be? You are just a thousand-year-old life-sucking demon."

Byakuya could not help but let out a chuckle at her straightforwardness.

"And you forget…" He looked down at her voice. "… I am Ukitake Rukia."

His eyes softened in their liquid silver, as he stared down at her. "I know," he murmured and closed his arms around her.

Ever since Rukia found out that Incubi and Succubi could show their true forms whenever they chose, she often asked Byakuya to materialize his wings in front of her whenever they were alone. At first, Byakuya was resistant to the idea. Him materializing his wings brought forth his true demonic form in appearance, and the Incubus would not have preferred Rukia to see him so frequently like this. But he soon realized that Rukia wasn't afraid at all, but rather fascinated by his true form.

Now Rukia rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes contentedly. Byakuya's pair of grey wings slowly lowered over demon and human, encasing them in the warmth before dissolving into nothingness.

And then it was just two lovers, two lovers sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

_Warmth on her face._

_ Bright light.  
_

Rukia stirred slightly, and her eyes slowly opened.

It was morning. Rukia slowly got up in bed and stretched her body, noticing how the comforter was tucked in properly around her to keep her warm.

Byakuya was nowhere in sight… he had already left.

Rukia smiled and patted her warm cheeks. She had really meant it when she told Byakuya that she really liked it like that last night.

Like they were a _married_ couple.

* * *

"It was a very good presentation, Mister Kuchiki. Well done, and we look forward to working with Azaris very soon."

"Thank you very much." Byakuya spoke in his emotionless tone, and gave a polite bow to the group of executives and shareholders as they joined in to applaud him. The Incubus waited until they had been ushered into the elevator, before he started to walk in the direction of his office suite.

"That was nice, Byakuya! You nailed it!" Renji smiled as he walked alongside his superior.

"Prepare the manuscript immediately," Byakuya instructed, causing his subordinate's jaw to drop.

"And here I thought you were going to give us a day off for clinching the contract. You evil _demon_."

"Do not overstep your boundaries, Abarai," Byakuya remarked in his cool tone.

"_How come Rukia can call you that_?" The red-haired Incubus shouted at the back of his superior, but Byakuya had already made a right turn to his office suite. Renji could not see it, but a very tiny hint of a smile was playing on the lips of the Kuchiki heir.

He had not told Rukia that he had a very important presentation today, knowing that she would not allow him to spend time with her last night if he had. But last night had been very satisfying, and he had had a very good rest. Byakuya had drifted off to sleep with Rukia in his arms, and his sleep had been a content, dreamless one. This morning, he had woken up early to head to the office… and Rukia had been particularly adorable, even in her sleep. She had unconsciously snuggled closer and stubbornly held onto him when he had tried to get out of bed. Byakuya had dropped a little kiss on her nose before he regretfully left the house. He had really liked it, him coming home to her and seeing her sleeping in bed next to him first thing in the morning before he left for work. Just like… a _married_ couple.

"Mister Kuchiki." Hisagi greeted Byakuya as he walked past the secretary's table.

"Hisagi. A cup of the usual, less sugar."

"_Hai_, Mister Kuchiki." Hisagi smiled and nodded.

Byakuya pushed open his suite door and entered his office.

"_SURPRISE_!" Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily but then the Incubus smiled as he immediately recognized the voice… and the scent of its owner. The person he had just been thinking about.

"This is a surprise." The Incubus walked forward but Rukia stepped backward out of reach, with a mischievous smile.

"I just finished class so I thought I'd come give you another visit. I told Hisagi not to tell you that I was in your office, so I could surprise you. When you are finished for work, we could go for dinner somewhere. Otousan won't be home till night, so he asked me to have my own dinner plans."

"I see." Byakuya took another step closer to Rukia but her mobile phone rang. Giving Byakuya a smile, Rukia turned her back as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

Byakuya walked forward until he was standing directly behind Rukia.

"Oh, hi! How's everything? You mean, the protein samples? Yes yes, they are in the third fridge."

Byakuya leaned in close and nibbled gently on Rukia's earlobe, noting the way her body shivered slightly in surprise and pleasure. Rukia tried to shake the Incubus off but he hooked his chin at her shoulder and continued to nuzzle effortlessly at her neck. A small giggle escaped Rukia and she immediately clapped a hand to her mouth, as Byakuya allowed himself a tiny smile of satisfaction.

"H-Huh? N-No, nothing. What were you saying?" Rukia shot Byakuya the fiercest look she was capable of.

The only answer she got was his firm strong arms encircling her waist, as Byakuya began to trail feathery kisses along her pulse point.

Rukia bit down on her lip, trying not to utter any sound that might give her away.

At that moment, there was a smart knock on the door… before it opened. "Mister Kuchiki, your coff- _Oh_."

Hisagi's eyes were round in surprise, as he took in the sight in front of him. Byakuya and Rukia stared back at him in surprise, Byakuya's arms wrapped around Rukia as he stood behind her, his mouth close to her neck.

"Pardon me, Mister Kuchiki." Hisagi coughed. "Your coffee will be outside, when you are… _ready_."

That being said, the polite Incubus hurriedly closed the door.

This time, Rukia's glare was murderous. Byakuya released his lover and gave her some space, as she angrily mouthed words at him while listening to her friend talking on the phone. It looked very much like she was saying '_I'm going to kill you_' but Byakuya could not have cared less, Rukia was looking very adorable at the moment and it was taking all of his self-restraint not to kiss her on the spot.

But before Byakuya could even entertain that particular notion, another knock sounded at his office door. Byakuya suppressed a sigh. They just couldn't allow him to indulge himself, could they?

Hisagi poked his head in. "Mister Kuchiki, Mister Schiffer requests a minute."

"Granted." Byakuya nodded and walked toward his desk as the door opened a little wider. Rukia was still talking on the phone as she moved to stand near the bookcase. She bowed slightly when she saw the green-eyed Incubus from the long-ago dinner ball walk into the office suite.

"Schiffer." Byakuya greeted the Incubus as he approached the office desk.

"Kuchiki." Ulquiorra nodded. "I see everything has worked out between you and your beloved. I offer my best wishes."

"_Arigato_. And for recommending Azaris to the shareholders. We sealed several contracts this week."

"The same for our side, thank you for sending some business partners over."

Byakuya settled down elegantly at his desk. "I do not believe you came over for merely a thank you."

Ulquiorra took the seat opposite Byakuya. "No, not really. I came… because I caught wind of the news that Kuchiki Ginrei is back in town."

Byakuya looked up, and noticed that Rukia was now looking at them from behind the bookcase. She had finished her phone call and Byakuya wondered why it had to be so short, he would have preferred her to have been distracted by something.

"You have very capable informants." The Kuchiki heir put his hands together on the desk. "And you came here today…?"

"To inquire if anything has changed between our alliance. As we both know, your grandfather isn't very fond of the Schiffer clan. In fact, he isn't actually fond of _any_ clan except his own."

Byakuya leaned back in his seat. "Nothing has changed. My grandfather hasn't officially returned to Azaris, but I will inform him of the diplomacy with the Schiffer clan when he does. I am sure he would agree, with the business revenues thriving between our companies."

"I see. I look forward to the good news then. _Arigato_." Ulquiorra stood up and bowed. He turned and walked to the door, stopping by the bookcase to turn his green eyes on Rukia. "Ukitake-san."

"Schiffer-san." Rukia politely bowed.

"I must extend my well wishes to you, and to Kuchiki-san. It is a hard road ahead, but you appear a lot stronger than you look."

"Arigato." Rukia bowed again, as Byakuya watched from his desk.

"I take my leave." Without another word, Ulquiorra exited the office suite and closed the door.

"Er…" Rukia turned to Byakuya as she walked to his desk. "… so your grandfather is back?"

Byakuya's voice was soft. "It is not a matter of worry."

"Not a matter of worry, that you decided not to tell me about it?" Rukia inquired, her voice knowing.

Byakuya looked up. Rukia was gazing at him. There was no accusing tone in her voice, neither was there fear.

"He is in Tokyo, and has been for some time. He did not let anyone in our clan know, so apparently he's moving about on his own. And… I think he might know about us."

Rukia nodded, as she sat down opposite Byakuya.

Byakuya went on to explain. "I'm waiting for his official return here. The minute he does, I'm going to introduce you immediately to him."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Immediately?"

Byakuya nodded. "It is natural, after all. I would want my grandfather to meet the girl I am in love with."

Rukia fought the blush that rose in her cheeks, to no avail. She felt Byakuya touch her hand across the table, before he pulled it firmly yet gently forward. Rukia's gasp connected with Byakuya's lips as he kissed her across the table. She heard the click, and knew Byakuya had used the remote to lock his office door.

"Maybe we should have _dinner_ early?" The Incubus murmured against Rukia's lips, his voice husky.

* * *

"Hisana-sama, are you alright?" The young maid stared at the Succubus with concern.

"It's alright, Hinata… I'm fine." Hisana managed a small smile, her lips slightly pale. She was sitting at the beautiful pavilion of the mansion, staring out over the garden.

"Hisana-sama, you haven't been eating or sleeping well. Please,… take something to eat." The maid gestured to the bowls of food on the table.

Hisana smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Is it because of Kuchiki Byakuya?" Hisana looked up at her mother's voice, as the older Succubus walked up to her daughter.

"Mother… you should know better than anyone… that it is not _mainly_ because of Byakuya-sama," Hisana spoke, her voice soft. She put her hands together as she closed her eyes. And in her mind, the image easily appeared… of the human girl identical to her in appearance, bright violet eyes… so strong…

_Rukia._

"Then it is because of the human girl." Hisana's mother guessed as she sat opposite her daughter. "Hisana… it is not your fault." This time, the older Succubus's voice was firm.

"Is it not?" Hisana whispered. "It is by fate that we met again. And this right here, this is my punishment."

"Hisana…" Her mother reached out for her daughter.

"I stole her happiness a long time ago." Hisana gripped her hands together, as they were starting to tremble. "And I thought her long dead. But… she survived, and grew up _magnificently_. It is no wonder Byakuya-sama fell in love with her… she is… _beautiful_."

The Succubus closed her eyes, as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

"It is Byakuya's birthday in three days!" Rukia exclaimed as she walked past countless shops, her eyes frantically scanning the display glass.

"Calm down, Rukia," Matsumoto chuckled as she linked arms with the human girl. "Let's go have lunch first, I'm really hungry."

It was Byakuya's birthday in three days, and Rukia had been very excited at the prospect. However, she was at a loss at what to get her boyfriend, who could afford almost anything under the sun. Rukia wanted to get him something really special, the problem was deciding what was special enough to buy as a birthday present for Byakuya. And so, she had enlisted the help of an enthusiastic Matsumoto to come along shopping with her, in hopes of brainstorming the perfect gift for the Incubus.

"B-But…" Rukia's protests were useless as the Succubus dragged the human girl over to a fancy restaurant in the shopping mall.

Ten minutes later, Rukia and Matsumoto were seated with plates of expensive pasta set out before them. The Succubus picked up a fork. "Dig in."

Rukia nodded hesitantly and then put some food into her mouth.

"Good?"

Rukia nodded again but then she put her fork down for a while. "I want to start shopping again as soon as we finished eating, Rangiku-san. Byakuya's birthday is right around the corner… and I want to get him something really special." Rukia smiled happily.

Matsumoto waved her hand dismissively. "I already got it. You, me, and Renji can team up on this."

"Oh?" Rukia's eyes were round. But she was interrupted when a breathless Renji appeared at the table.

"Yo! I practically ran all the way here!" Renji settled into the seat next to Matsumoto and quickly gave his menu order to the waiter.

"Right you did. More like cruising over here in your Lamborghini after a quick one at Aiko's." Matsumoto winked at a mortified Rukia. She turned to Renji. "I was just telling Rukia that we already made arrangements for Byakuya's birthday present."

"Yeah, we did!" Renji's eyes were wide with excitement. "Wait till you hear it!"

"Oh? Really?" Rukia smiled eagerly. "Did you all get the present already?"

"Well…" Matsumoto glanced at Renji. "We… already have the present. It's just… the _repackaging_ that needs some work."

"That's great!" Rukia clapped her hands together. "What's the present?"

Matsumoto gave her a sly smile. "_You_ are the present."

"I- WHAT!?"

Renji chuckled. "See, I told you she would react this way." He reached for his ice drink. "Wonder if it's her expressions that turn Byakuya on…"

Matsumoto shot Renji a warning look before smiling reassuringly at Rukia. "Rukia, you said you wanted to get him something really special. Do you know what is the most special thing to an Incubus?"

Rukia shook her head slowly.

"Well… it is _love_." Matsumoto stated simply. "For us demons, who prey on humans and engage in sexual activities with them or other demons… the most important gift we can ever obtain in our immortal life… is to have meaning while being together with the partnerwe are with. Not purely lust, which is what the core of demons like us are based on."

Renji made a disbelieving sound.

"A lot of Incubi and Succubi go without ever discovering the meaning of these things. Therefore, sex is just sex… it's exhilarating, but just… meaningless. For those lucky enough to have found their soulmates…" Matsumoto smiled. "… to make love to their beloved… is a gift they treasure to the end of their lives, if there be one."

Rukia's eyes widened.

The Succubus smiled. "Now, Byakuya's birthday this year will be really special… because this is the first he will be celebrating with you. That's why Renji and I came up with this plan."

"I'm just interested in the mechanics…" Renji laughed. "Matsumoto's more bothered with the this whole meaning thing."

"I…" Rukia's voice was careful.

"What do you think?" Matsumoto smiled. "Of course we won't force you if you don't want to. But we think it will be really special for Byakuya."

_Really special for Byakuya._

"I…" Rukia started to smile. "I hope he likes… me then."

* * *

_ I didn't sign up for this. _

Rukia stared in shock at the beautifully decorated racks and boxes, feeling awkward and terribly embarrassed. She was already starting to regret her decision. How was _this_ going to be a special birthday gift for Byakuya?

She had left the shopping mall yesterday without buying a thing for Byakuya, while Matsumoto and Renji went back to 'fine-tune' their birthday plans. Today, Matsumoto had picked Rukia up at home before meeting Renji at a posh town area. Now, they had steered Rukia directly to a Carine Gilson _lingerie _boutique. It was apparently a designer lingerie label, luxurious enough for only the high-class people to afford… something definitely not in Rukia's scope of finance. She stared at the price tags of the products, and blanched. Their designs were also very sexy and racy, as Rukia looked them over. Matsumoto, meanwhile, was completely at ease as she browsed through expensive sets of the designer lingerie, humming a little as she went. Renji was busy flirting with the busty saleswoman.

Rukia gingerly moved over to the Succubus. "Rangiku-san? I don't think I can afford this."

"Of course you don't! I will be the one buying it. You just wear them and make them look good!" Matsumoto smiled.

"I… cant." Rukia shook her head. "I'm not… very good at this at all, Rangiku-san."

The Succubus turned to the human girl. "Rukia… it's you Byakuya loves, honey. Actually, he couldn't care less what you are wearing anyway… but as I said, you are the present, we are just going to repackage you." She turned back to the hangers of lingerie. "I still remember his expression when he first saw you during that celebratory ball, when you wore that emerald dress. I hope we can achieve the same effect."

Rukia blushed, as Matsumoto let out a gasp of gleeful delight. "I found it! This will be perfect!"

Rukia looked at the lingerie set Matsumoto picked out, and her eyes widened. It was a dark purple designer brassiere, the shade of colour so dark almost to black, with edges embroidered with beautiful French lace. The brassiere was low-cut with thin flimsy straps, with a matching set of lace panties.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up again.

Matsumoto's eyes were big with excitement. "This is perfect, Rukia! Look, it matches your eyes perfectly! Byakuya will have a nosebleed right there and then!" She laughed triumphantly.

Rukia felt the heat spread to her whole face.

_Oh no no no._

* * *

Byakuya reached his office suite and opened the door. It was early morning and he was eager to begin work for the day.

Today was his birthday… and for the first time in a long time, Byakuya was excited. Because today would be the first time he would be celebrating a year older… with Rukia by his side.

The Incubus hadn't told his girlfriend that it was his birthday today, and he wasn't sure if she knew it secretly because she gave no indication that she was aware of the occasion. He did not want to fluster her, he would just leave work early and take her out for dinner… maybe a romantic candlelight dinner and then a dance where he could get to hold her a little closer… and then maybe they could go home and do things which involved a lot more than closer…

Byakuya allowed a little smile to play on his lips. The Kuchiki heir took out his phone and typed a message to Rukia.

_**'Rukia, would you care for dinner today? I can pick you up at work. -Byakuya-' **_

He walked over to his desk and took his seat, before picking up his pen. The notification sound of an incoming text greeted him seconds later.

_** 'I might be busy till late tonight. Maybe after that? I will call you. -Rukia-'**_

Byakuya ignored the slight disappointment as he read the words. It was alright, Rukia must have some serious commitments. The Incubus briefly contemplated if he should tell her that it was his birthday today, but then brushed the idea aside. That sort of behaviour was almost like that of a spoilt child, and Byakuya would not lower himself to that extent. Additionally, that action would force Rukia to abandon her work for the day to spend time with him, and it would be highly selfish of him.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door to his office suite opened.

"Happy birthday!" Matsumoto sang as she approached his table, wearing a short blue office dress that opened generously at the front. "How are you feeling today?"

Byakuya leaned back in his chair. "Knock the next time you plan to enter my office."

"Someone's feeling grouchy." The Succubus gave a high-pitched laugh. "I wonder why." She leaned forward eagerly. "So… what are the birthday plans like?"

Byakuya busied himself with the office documents, not looking up. "There are no plans," he answered curtly.

"None?"

"None at all."

"That's boring."

"That will be no business of your concern."

"What about Rukia?" Matsumoto smiled mischievously.

"Rukia is busy." Byakuya finally looked up. "She has other commitments, and I forbid you to tell her about today."

"Awww… just like a caring boyfriend," Matsumoto smiled and started to walk out of the suite. "But anyway, happy birthday. Hope you will enjoy your day today." The Succubus winked.

Byakuya watched the door close behind her.

He was already starting to be in a bad mood.

* * *

Byakuya parked his Porsche the closest he could manage to the elevators of his apartment suite. He did not feel like walking much.

In fact, he did not feel much… at all.

Work had been tiring as usual, and he had to endure countless of Azaris staff members come to offer their birthday greetings. They even had a mini celebration of sorts at the company cafeteria that he was practically forced to attend. Byakuya simple ate a small piece of the expensive _tiramisu_ cake, and curtly ordered everyone back to work.

All through the day, he received nothing from Rukia. No text messages, no phone calls. To her, it was just another ordinary day… and Byakuya had decided he couldn't be selfish. He would go home in the evening, change into fresh clothes, and go surprise Rukia at her flower shop tonight. A kiss from her on his birthday would be nothing short of heaven, and he would ask for nothing more.

Now Byakuya pressed the panel in the elevator and watched as it ascended to his apartment suite. As the elevator doors opened, the Incubus stepped into his luxurious home.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

The lights in his apartment suite were dimmed down golden, and dozens of tall white candles were arranged around the living room and along the walkway to the kitchen and up the stairwell to the bedroom.

But the Incubus could detect that one scent, even through the countless thickly scented candles.

_ Rukia is here._

Byakuya felt his heart lift in happiness as he strode toward the kitchen, glancing at the burning candles with amusement and curiosity. Did Rukia do all this? Why? Did she actually know it was his birthday today?

The Incubus arrived at the kitchen, noting the fancy silver cutlery all laid out on the dining table. He caught sight of the lovable petite figure standing at the stove, her back to him covered with a white robe. Byakuya's eyes immediately softened.

"_Rukia_." He let her name fall from his lips slowly, like he always did.

She turned around in surprise, and Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw what she was really wearing.

The white robe he had seen from behind was made of satin, and it was short, just covering half of Rukia's upper thigh. The satin robe did not have a belt to hold it together, so it was left open revealing what Rukia was wearing _inside_. Byakuya's eyes lingered on the fair skin of Rukia's legs before settling on the sexy purple French lace brassiere and lace panties she had on. The dark shade of purple easily highlighted the creamy fair skin of Rukia's cleavage and her entire body… all for his eyes only.

The Incubus felt his inner demon give a satisfied growl of approval, as some warmth immediately redirected themselves to his nether regions.

"_Happy birthday, Byakuya_." Rukia's timid voice broke his intense thoughts. The Incubus looked down at his girlfriend who now stood directly in front of him, she was unconsciously trying to pull the hem of her satin robe lower over her legs. Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him on his left cheek… Byakuya felt her lips burn a spot on his pale skin.

"Rukia." He was grateful his voice came out in the usual emotionless tone, his throat was feeling oddly dry. "What is this?"

"I…" Rukia waved her hand unnecessarily, causing her robe to open a little further. "It's a surprise… for your birthday! I'm sorry I had to lie to you earlier about work." Rukia smiled, her violet eyes big and looking so beautiful to Byakuya. "Actually, Rangiku-san and Renji did most of the planning, and they help set out the candles around here. I did the cooking, though."

_ Matsumoto and Abarai. I should have known._

Byakuya looked at Rukia, her cheeks were pink and her hands were slowly pulling the hem of her own robe, still trying to make it appear less shorter than it already was. It was a futile attempt.

Byakuya opened his mouth. "Change, Rukia."

* * *

_ Change._

Rukia's eyes widened and then clouded over.

_ I knew it. I shouldn't have worn this._

Clearly, Byakuya did not like it. She had turned around to see him standing at the door of the kitchen, wearing his usual cold expression. He didn't have a smile on his face, or an awed expression or anything to indicate she was of any positive interest.

What was she expecting? That Byakuya would be bowled over by her outfit? That he would have a nosebleed, like Rangiku-san had suggested?

She wasn't like one of those models, or any of the pretty women Byakuya had met in his past. Of course she couldn't carry off the expensive lingerie look, what had she been thinking?

Rukia felt the old insecurities come back to gnaw at her, but she hurriedly pushed them away. Today was Byakuya's birthday, she was determined not to spoil it for him. So, the outfit did not work… so what? She would just change as he had requested.

"Okay." Rukia nodded quietly, and followed Byakuya out of the kitchen and up the staircase to the bedroom. He walked ahead of her, and never turned back once.

_ I must look like a fool, he doesn't even want to look at me._

They reached the bedroom and Byakuya went straight to his walk-in wardrobe.

Rukia laughed a little, wanting to relieve the sudden tense silence. "I… you don't like it… do you? I… must look like an idiot." Rukia smiled, despite the sadness that clutched at her heart.

She walked up behind him, careful not to appear in his line of sight lest he should become even more displeased.

Rukia gasped as Byakuya suddenly turned around and grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes widened as he pulled her closer to him, their eyes meeting for the very first time since they had left the kitchen. Looking into his eyes, Rukia noticed that Byakuya's irises were a lot darker than their usual grey… and the knowledge of that caused her body to tingle.

_ Could it be…_

"I do not like it… not right now." Byakuya's voice was deep. "Because you place me in a very difficult situation, Rukia. You have put much effort into the dinner downstairs and we will be eating that… but if I continue looking at you dressed like _this _for another minute…" Byakuya's voice was husky as he whispered into Rukia's ear. "… we won't be having any of that dinner tonight."

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya pushed his body closer to hers… and then she felt him hard.

Byakuya was _aroused_, and very much so.

Rukia turned up to look at the Incubus, just as he bent down to capture her lips in a single passionate kiss. His tongue moved in to sweep sensually through her mouth once, and then he pulled back, leaving her breathy.

"Change… for now." The Incubus spoke.

Rukia nodded dumbly, but then she turned to him with an embarrased expression. "I… I didn't bring any extra clothes."

"Then you may wear one of mine." Byakuya reached into his enormous wardrobe and extracted a single pale blue office shirt. He handed it to Rukia, who latched onto the piece of clothing as if it was a life preserver.

"Arigato." Rukia smiled.

Byakuya walked toward the bathroom. "I will have one _very_ cold shower now…" Rukia blushed at his words. "… and then I will come down to dinner."

* * *

They dined down in the beautiful dining room, lit also by tall scented candles. Rukia had prepared an array of delicious food, she had even cooked the mushroom and beancurd soup Byakuya had loved when he had first dined uninvited at her house. She had also made a blackforest cheese cake, and cut out two slices to be put on the table. Byakuya had been very appreciative, especially over the homemade soup as he took three generous helpings. They talked about their day, and Byakuya told Rukia about his successful contracts.

The Incubus soon found it rather difficult to concentrate on the dinner at the end, considering how he could see the top of the French lace peeking from the opening of Rukia's oversized shirt. As soon as they had finished dinner, Byakuya wasted no time whisking Rukia upstairs to the bedroom and carried her easily to the king-sized bed. The scented candles burned brightly in the room, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

The Incubus laid Rukia's head gently on the white pillow, as he hovered above her. Understanding, Rukia reached for the buttons of the office shirt she was wearing but Byakuya's firm hands stopped her.

"_I want to do this._" Byakuya's voice was husky. Rukia blushed and her hands obediently moved away from her shirt, allowing him to undo the buttons himself. Byakuya gently pulled the shirt from her shoulders, and took the time for his eyes to travel down Rukia's body as she lay breathless underneath him.

"You look _irresistible _tonight." Byakuya bent down to kiss Rukia on her lips. He licked the seams of her lips and she kindly obliged, opening her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Byakuya's hands quickly began a sensual exploration of their own around Rukia's curves, touching as much skin as he could. Rukia's hands came up to lose themselves in her lover's hair, threading his raven locks in her fingers as he kissed her. Her breathing was erratic, from the pleasure of Byakuya's touches.

His hot kisses moved to the base of her throat and Rukia moaned, unconsciously arching her head back to encourage him. Byakuya's hand slid upward alongside one thigh, moving higher and higher. His mouth sucked fervently on Rukia's neck as his hand simultaneously stroked her through the fine cloth of her underwear. Rukia gasped, her hands hooked around Byakuya's neck. His shirt had already come undone in his haste but neither paid any attention.

Rukia was gorgeous, sexy... a goddess so sinfully beautiful but yet so pure it was sensual. Looking up at him from tangled black sheets, her violet eyes bright and her cheeks pink with heat, Byakuya felt the urge so primal to Incubi like himself… the urge to conquer, to possess, to mate. He would not deny himself with her tonight, he was going to make passionate love to her over and over again. The desire and possessiveness came alive in Byakuya's body easily, only she could make him want her like this… and keep _wanting_.

Byakuya's mouth moved downward to Rukia's chest where it nipped playfully at her breast through the brassiere. Byakuya's fingers easily found the flimsy strap of her bra and he pulled it downward, undoing the bra and dropping it away from its owner. Rukia drew in her breath as Byakuya's warm hand came to cup her breast, his mouth travelling down to her cleavage.

"_Beautiful_…" He breathed against her skin, before his lips closed around a single nipple. He swirled his tongue around the little puckered bud and nipped at it gently with his teeth, before taking the entire nipple into his mouth. Rukia cried out as Byakuya started to suckle at her breast fervently, causing her body to arch in pleasure at his erotic ministrations. His right hand came around to her other breast, and he rolled the nipple erotically between his thumb and index finger.

"A-Ah! B-byakuya..." Rukia cried out as he slipped one hand inside her panties to stroke her nether lips.

Byakuya turned his head upward as one of the crystal lights above the bed flickered and died. He turned back to Rukia, whose violet eyes were wide… before spreading his body over her once more.

"Does it feel _good_?" Byakuya whispered again, moving back to Rukia's mouth. He breathed slowly and seductively against her lips, Rukia responded by pulling him into a fierce kiss. The Incubus pulled his human lover closer, savouring the way her bare skin felt against his, the way her hard nipples brushed his open chest… tantalizing him further. He opened his mouth and slowly began to suction her life energy in measured amounts, he was careful... he wanted his lover awake and receptive to his touches and kisses as he made sweet love to her.

_ I want you to call out my name so many times tonight, Rukia…_

Rukia smiled as she felt it… Byakuya was taking a little of her energy in the kiss, and she welcomed it. Rukia reached out and pressed him closer to her, kissing him passionately back. Her hands pulled his own shirt away from his body, and then slid sensually down his chest. Rukia heard a growl of pleasure escape Byakuya's lips as her fingers brushed his nipple, and then trailed down to his navel.

_ I want to be with you, Byakuya…_

* * *

Byakuya's eyes widened as Rukia suddenly climbed atop him, straddling his hips with her supple legs. Her eyes were glittering like violet jewels, her hair tousled, her lips pink and puffy from all the kisses.

She had never looked any more _erotic_.

And then she was bending her body over his to kiss him as he lay on the bed, her legs still straddling him. Byakuya's hand reached up to stroke the soft skin of her thigh, the other hand held her hips. They kissed again and she sprinkled his neck with little bites and licks. Byakuya groaned in pleasure as her hips grinded into his simultaneously, causing his proud erection to harden even more.

"_Rukia_…" This time, his voice came out hoarse, almost a moan.

He heard her give a seductive chuckle and then her mouth moved downward, clamping down on a single nipple. Byakuya inhaled sharply then, for her hand had moved to free his erection to stroke it boldly at the same time.

_ He could not take it any longer… he had to have her now…_

Rukia gasped when Byakuya suddenly flipped her over so he was once again hovering over her.

"Enough teasing…" His voice was husky, and then he reached down to remove her lace panties. Rukia's legs squeezed him harder, he knew she was trying to make him give in first. But there was something he had to do first…

The Incubus bent down and kissed Rukia squarely on the mouth. Her violet eyes widened slightly but then understanding, she closed them slowly to savour his lips.

The Sacred Exchange.

_ For those demons lucky enough to have found their soulmates… to make love to their beloved… is a gift they treasure to the end of their lives._

Byakuya broke the kiss moments later, as he slowly moved to position himself in between Rukia's legs. He moved to touch her intimately and was very pleased to find that she was already wet, already ready for him. Byakuya kept his eyes on Rukia's face and then he moved forward in a single thrust, sheathing himself inside of her.

Rukia gasped, her fingers immediately digging into Byakuya's back. They had coupled many times before, and this time there was barely any pain. The Incubus pulled out just slightly, before thrusting into his beloved again. This time, she called out his name, as her hips slowly began to buck against his in pleasure.

_ Bya… kuya..._

Keeping one hand on her hips, Byakuya moved steadily within Rukia, setting a pace that she matched easily. Her tight walls suctioned him in wonderfully and molded to his shape, it was almost like she was made for him... and him for her.

_ Rukia… Rukia..._

He chanted her name like a prayer, the pleasure causing him to arch his head back in graceful abandon. Byakuya lifted one of Rukia's legs higher on his waist, allowing for deeper penetration. He continued to thrust powerfully into her, as the unbearable pleasure began to build in both their bodies. Rukia's hand was clutching and scratching at his shoulders, the other was gripping the bedsheets so tightly into knots. Byakuya's other hand found her hand on the bed, and he entwined his fingers with hers.

He kissed her again, and their restraints were long gone. He panted against her ear, she moaned his name out loud. Her body begged him to go faster, harder… and he readily obliged.

_ I cannot hold back now… Rukia._

His thrusts soon became erratic, and she knew he was close. Her legs were pulling him so close to her, it was as if her body wanted to take him in deeper than she had ever taken him before. The unbearable heat was building in their bodies as they engaged in the fierce dance together, the dance so primal in history… of a man and woman becoming one together…

Rukia called out Byakuya's name feverishly, her senses hazy from his movements in and out of her. The Incubus gave one powerful thrust as Rukia gasped...

… and then her world _exploded_.

The pleasure washed over Rukia like a gigantic wave, hot and searing that for a moment, all she saw was white.

Byakuya roared as he gave one final thrust, his mighty body trembling as he came inside of Rukia.

All was silent except the heavy breathing of the two lovers in the huge bedroom as they remained in each other's arms. Byakuya was the first to move, he kissed Rukia softly on the nose. She shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really." Rukia nuzzled her head against his chest and Byakuya smiled. He reached out and pulled the blankets over the both of them.

"Byakuya."

Byakuya turned his head to look at Rukia with an uncharacteristic soft gaze in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday," Rukia smiled, and Byakuya could not help but drown himself in her intoxicating violet eyes.

_Where were you all this time, Rukia?_

"Thank you." He pulled her closer and then as their eyes met, Byakuya kissed Rukia softly on the lips. He felt her respond eagerly to the kiss, their tongues battling playfully between their lips. Her hands started moving over his body once more, and the heat was already returning back to his body.

It was alright, they had until morning.

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes in the dark, listening to Rukia's quiet breathing as she slept next to him.

It was the most unbelievable of nights for Byakuya. He made love to Rukia over and over again, till the faint lights of dawn begun to filter in through the shady curtains. He satiated all of his desperate want, overwhelming desire and erotic fantasies for her, and yet with each time they became one, he could not stop craving for more. It was as if his body and mind were tuned into only one thing – that they were always meant to be one… that she was to be his, no matter how many times over. And Rukia… she kept up with him, kept needing and wanting him through the night, which snapped all restraints off Byakuya as he saw her flaring together with him in passion and desire. He performed the Sacred Exchange more than five times to keep her with him, and the night was heavy with heavenly fulfillment and completion. Byakuya had never felt this way before. This really was… heaven.

Byakuya reached over and brushed the stubborn bang from Rukia's forehead. She did not stir, only snuggling closer into his arms. The Incubus responded by holding her in a tight embrace as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_ I love you now and forever, Rukia. And I will never let you go... no matter what.  
_

_No matter what._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update, it has been over a year now since the last. I think my lemon-writing has rusted (oh no!). XD XD  
**

**Do toss me a review, and let me know what you think of this chapter. :) :)  
**

**Until we meet again.  
**


End file.
